Aimer de coeur et d'esprit
by TheaTerrador
Summary: A la suite d'un événement tragique, Spencer ne parvient pas a remonter la pente, se laissant couler progressivement. Et il ne voit pas d'un bon œil l'arrivée d'une nouvelle recrue venant prendre la place de Prentiss, irremplaçable a ses yeux ! Pourtant cette personne pourrait bien être celle qui sauvera sa vie et son esprit. Reid/OC entre amour et intrigues.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour a tous,  
Voici ma première fanfiction Esprits criminels, donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgent et NE VOUS ARRÊTEZ PAS AU PREMIER CHAPITRE, j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec les débuts... PLUS J AVANCE ET PLUS JE M'AMÉLIORE lol

Blabla traditionnel :

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde d'Esprits Criminels ne m'appartient pas ( mis a part certains personnages qui sortent de mon imagination de tarée ! )

 **Rating** : M, contenue adulte avec mention de scènes de sexe, de viol, de meurtres...

 **Résumé** : Après la mort d'Emily, Reid ne parvient pas a faire son deuil. Mais l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans l'équipe va bousculer son monde.

 **Longueur et contenu de la fic** : Cette fic sera très longue et j'essaye de la détailler le plus possible. L'histoire sera concentrée essentiellement sur Reid et la nouvelle venue, j'irai au bout de leur relation mais je ne vous en dirait pas plus ! J'ignore combien de chapitres exactement elle sera composée mais elle dépassera très surement les 70 chapitres, peut être même vais je atteindre les 100 ! Pour une moyenne d'environ 5000 mots par chapitre. Pour les enquêtes, il est possible que je m'inspire librement de celles présentes dans la série ( ou d'autres séries ) et d'autres seront sorties de ma tête donc pardon si ça manque de logique par moment mais j'essaye vraiment que cela corresponde a l'univers de la série. J'alterne les ambiances comme bon me semble, humour, tristesse, peur, guimauve, amour... La chronologie ne sera pas tout a fait le même que la série pour que cela colle a l'histoire. Mais j'écris avant tout pour moi ! Mais j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira :)

 **Personnages :** Les personnages seront un peu OOC sur les bords même si j'essaye de garder leur personnalités.

Je ne vous embêtes pas plus et place a la lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Nouvelle Venue

ou

 _Comment se taper la honte du siècle en 1 leçon_

Le Dr Spencer Reid referma le dossier qu'il venait de finir de remplir avec un soupir las. Il étira son dos douloureux d'être resté penché trop longtemps en avant sur la chaise. Il jeta un œil autour de lui. Le bureau était plongé dans la pénombre, seuls les écrans de pc offraient un faible éclairage. Soupirant une fois encore, il ôta les lunettes de son nez et se frotta les yeux. Il était le dernier au bureau, une fois de plus. Depuis quelques temps, il battait même Hotch a ce petit jeu... Dieu seul sait pourtant a quel point son supérieur était passé maitre dans cet art...

Il se leva de sa chaise en se passant une main dans les cheveux et se saisit de son rapport. Il monta les marches et ouvrit la porte du bureau de Hotch puis déposa son dossier sur ceux de ses collègues. Il ressortit et pris la direction des ascenseurs après avoir récupéré ses affaires et éteint sa lampe de bureau. Il garda le regard résolument baissé vers le sol en passant devant les photos des agents disparus en service accrochés au mur et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois a l'extérieur, au lieu de se diriger vers sa voiture il pris la direction opposée et marcha un petit moment jusqu'en ville. Il trouva rapidement le bar dans lequel il avait pris ses habitudes. Il s'assit sur un tabouret au bar et commanda un whisky. Le barman le lui servit et il en recommanda un autre après l'avoir vidé d'un trait, savourant la brulure de l'alcool qui se répandait dans sa gorge. Il sirota son deuxième verre tranquillement, n'ayant pas envi de rentrer chez lui, indifférent a ce qui se passait autour de lui. Une petite voix lui souffla que ce n'était pas raisonnable, qu'il pouvait être appelé a tout moment pour une affaire. Cette voix avait des échos familier et il la chassa de son esprit, un sentiment d'étouffement lui oppressant la poitrine. Il vida le reste de son verre et déposa un billet sur le comptoir. Il sauta sur ses grandes jambes et ressortit dans la fraicheur de la rue. Les yeux au sol, il prit la route pour rentrer chez lui, ne vivant pas très loin. Il avait repoussé le moment assez longtemps. Il franchit la porte de son appartement, un engourdissement familier lié a l'alcool se faisant ressentir. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre après avoir balancé son sac et ses chaussures dans un coin. Il pris a peine le temps d'enlever sa veste et s'effondra sur son lit. La tête lui tourna un peu et le sommeil lui tomba dessus rapidement.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira du sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil. 7 heure du matin, il n'avait dormis que quatre heures. Soupirant, il attrapa son téléphone et lut le texto de Hotch annonçant une nouvelle affaire. La bouche pâteuse et la tête encore lourde, il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain attenante a la chambre. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements de la veille et alluma l'eau de la douche. Appuyé sur le lavabo, il jeta un œil a son miroir au dessus de celui ci. Grimaçant devant sa tête de zombie, il détourna le regard et entra dans la douche. La tête sous le jet, il laissa l'eau chaude finir de le réveiller. Il se lava rapidement, se brossa les dents en vitesse et enfila un jean et une chemise. Les cheveux encore humides, il chaussa une paire de converses et attrapa son sac et son manteau. Il pressa le pas en sortant de son appartement, ayant laissé sa voiture au BAU la veille, il était a pied. Il lui fallu 30 minutes de marche rapide pour atteindre le bureau. En arrivant dans l'open space, il fut soulagé de voir tout le monde encore a son bureau et non en salle de debriefing.

\- Salut beau gosse, le salua Morgan, assit sur un coin de son bureau.

\- Bonjour, répondit mollement Reid en déposant son manteau sur sa chaise.

JJ lui tendit un café avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu vas attraper la mort a sortir les cheveux mouillés, ajouta t elle.

On était en avril, les nuits et les matinées étaient encore très fraiches.

\- Ho, heu je suis rentré a pied hier soir, alors je me suis dépêché, lui répondit il en acceptant le mug.

Il le porta a ses lèvres et la première gorgée lui fit du bien. Il remercia JJ et lui fit un faible sourire. Elle le regarda quelques secondes et se détourna. Il souffla et s'assit.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Morgan.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as une tête a faire peur...

L'arrivée de Hotch lui évita de répondre mais il sentit encore un moment le regard de Morgan sur sa nuque.

\- Tous en salle de debriefing, j'ai plusieurs choses a vous dire, leur annonça Hotch.

Il gravit les marches et tout le monde le suivit. Ce fut seulement une fois assis que Morgan lâcha son jeune collègue du regard.

Hotch, debout devant l'écran et la mine sombre, pris quelques secondes avant de parler, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- Ces derniers mois ont étaient compliqués pour l'équipe, commença t il.

Reid compris sur quel terrain il allait s'engager et baissa les yeux, ses doigts se resserrant sur son mug. Sa jambe s'agita d'un tic nerveux. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Hotch enchaina son discourt.

\- Vous avez tous fait un travail remarquable depuis la mort d'Emily. Je sais que cela a été difficile pour tout le monde et la direction estime qu'il est temps que Prentiss soit remplacée.

Reid rouvrit les yeux et relava brusquement la tête.

\- Emily n'est pas remplaçable ! lança t il.

Il sentait une colère familière s'insinuer dans ses veines...

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux. JJ le regarda avec peine, Morgan fronça les sourcils et Garcia s'agita sur son siège, Rossi soupira.

\- Je sais Reid, mais le fait est qu'un profiler de plus dans l'équipe ne serait pas de trop et permettrait de baisser la charge de travail de tout le monde, lui répondit Hotch d'un ton sévère. On ne l'oubli pas et on ne la remplace pas Spencer, ajouta t il plus doucement. Mais il faut avancer et le bureau a déjà choisit quelqu'un.

Reid baissa les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Hotch avait raison et cela le tuait de l'admettre.

Depuis la mort d'Emily six mois plus tôt, il ne parvenait pas a faire son deuil. S'enfonçant progressivement dans une torpeur qu'il ne parvenait pas ( ou ne voulait pas ) combattre. La jeune femme lui manquait terriblement et sa mort avait laissé un grand vide dans l'équipe et dans son cœur. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle non, il était un handicapé social et se lier avec les autres était déjà difficile, alors une relation amoureuse... Il y avait peu de personne dans son entourage qu'il pouvait considérer comme des amis, même pas du tout. Quand il était arrivé dans l'équipe il avait mis du temps a s'ouvrir a ses collègues, a faire confiance... Au fil des années il s'était ouvert a eux et ils étaient devenus une famille. Il aimait chacun d'entre eux profondément et perdre un membre de cette famille particulière fut traumatisant, pour tout le monde et en particulier pour lui qui n'avait qu'eux. Il avaient perdus une collègue, une amie, une sœur...

Il se sentit égoïste. Les autres avaient souffert aussi de la perte de leur amie. Et tous avaient assumé une charge de travail supplémentaire pour palier a l'absence d'Emily. Lui, cela ne le dérangeait pas au fond, cela l'arrangeais même. S'abrutir de travail lui permettait de ne pas trop penser a la boule dans sa gorge et au trou béant dans son cœur. Mais il était célibataire et sans enfants, cette pensée lui serra le cœur, mais ce n'était pas le cas de certains de ses collègues. Il était évident que pour JJ et Hotch, parents et mariés, cette surcharge de travail avait des conséquences sur leur vie de famille. Il culpabilisa un peu plus. D'autant que ses collègues profiler n'étaient pas dupes. Le comportement du jeune homme se dégradait de jour en jour et cela devenait trop évident. La réflexion de Morgan le matin même en était une preuve. Il ne dormait presque plus, ne mangeait que très peu. Tout juste de quoi ne pas s'effondrer. Il avait maigris et il était déjà pas bien épais de nature. Des cernes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Il se renfermait sur lui même, dépérissait... D'humeur changeante, alternant colère et tristesse. Il était toujours aussi efficace dans son travail et Reid pensait que c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle ses collègues ne l'avait pas encore houspillé. Ça et le fait qu'ils étaient tous conscients que la mort d'Emily l'avait bien plus affecté lui plus qu'eux mêmes. Ils avaient de la peine pour lui et leur inquiétude grandissait de jours en jours. Conscient de cela, il s'obligeait a donner le change devant eux. Pour les rassurer, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Il se concentra sur Hotch qui avait repris la parole.

\- Le nouvel agent va nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. C'est sa première affectation dans une unité comme la notre mais ses références et son parcours sont impressionnants. La direction nous l'as chaudement recommander et je vous demanderais de lui laisser sa chance.

Du regard il fit le tour de la tablée, laissant ses paroles imprégner leurs esprits. Reid jeta un œil autour de lui. Tous acquiescèrent aux paroles de leur chef. Le jeune homme baissa a nouveaux les yeux vers son café, a présent froid, peu enclin a suivre les recommandations de Hotch. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir la force de faire cela.

Un gros fracas retentit dans la petite pièce et Reid releva la tête.

\- Pardon pardon pardon !

Une femme venait semble t il de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, se prenant les pieds a l'entrée de la salle. Étonné, il regarda une jeune femme brune se redresser brusquement, ses long cheveux noir en pagaille et les pommettes prenant doucement la couleur d'une tomate. Elle leur fit un grand sourire.

\- Je suis désolée quand je suis nerveuse je suis une catastrophe ambulante ! On a vu mieux comme première impression mais je vous rassure ce n'est pas le cas tout le temps, ria t elle en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue, un jean et un chemisier un peu trop grand.

Elle rejeta sa chevelure en arrière, leur offrit un immense sourire et tendit la main vers Hotch.

\- Excusez moi monsieur pour le retard mais l'agent a l'accueil a eu du mal a retrouver mon dossier et donc a m'autoriser a monter.

Hotch mit un moment a sortir de son étonnement et a se recomposer un visage neutre. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la main de la jeune agent.

\- Ce n'est rien, nous n'avions pas encore commencé, lui répondit il.

Puis il se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe

\- Je vous présente l'agent Théa Terrador. Elle va nous accompagner sur nos affaires quelques temps afin de parfaire sa formation. Son parcours académique est exemplaire. Elle nous arrive tout droit de France où elle a fait sa formation. Mais la France ne dispose pas d'une unité telle que la notre. Vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance durant les semaines a venir. Et si cela se passe bien, elle intégrera définitivement l'équipe.

Durant la présentation de Hotch, Reid jeta un rapide coup d'œil a la jeune femme. Elle devait avoir a peu près son age. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Plutôt petite et mince, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger avec sa chemise trop grande. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, creusant des fossettes sur ses joues. Il baissa a nouveaux les yeux, une boule dans la gorge.

Malgré son apparente décontraction, a l'intérieur, Théa n'en menait pas large. Elle se serait collé des gifles pour sa maladresse. La honte ! S'emmêlant dans ses propres pieds et s'étalant lamentablement devant toute sa futur équipe. Belle entrée en matière Théa bravo ! Sa maladresse la tuera un jour. Voulant faire bonne figure elle leur offrit son plus beau sourire et les détailla pendant que son responsable la pressentait. L'agent Hotchner avait l'air d'être né avec un air sévère sur le visage, c'est ce qu'elle penserait si elle ne l'avait pas vu estomaqué par son entrée...fracassante. Rougissante, elle se tourna vers le reste de la table. Une jolie blonde mince, droite sur sa chaise lui renvoyait son sourire. A coté d'elle un grand black affalé dans sa chaise, un sourire en coin. Il devait en ravager des cœurs celui la, a voir la façon dont il la regardait des pieds a la tête. Elle lui offrit une petite moue amusée. De l'autre coté de la table une autre bonde plantureuse et... Multicolore... sautillait presque sur sa chaise en lui faisant coucou de la main. Théa lui rendit discrètement son salut du bout des doigts. Pres d'elle un autre agent, plus vieux que les autres écoutait attentivement, les mains jointes sur la table, un air serein sur le visage. Pour finir elle se tourna vers le dernier membre de l'équipe. Son sourire se fana quelques peu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le plus jeune agent dans la pièce. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir lever les yeux vers elle. Elle nota ses mains crispées sur sa tasse, le légers tressautement de sa jambe, ses yeux tristes cachés derrière ses mèches brunes tombant devant son visage. Tout dans son attitude transpirait le malaise et la tristesse. Elle eut de la peine pour lui.

Hotch l'interrompit dans ses réflexions

\- Agent Terrador je vous présente les agents Jennifer Jarreau.

La blonde mince lui répondit d'un signe de la main.

\- Appels moi J.J.

\- Derek Morgan.

Le grand black opina du chef en élargissant son sourire.

\- David Rossi.

Il l'a salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Pénélope Garcia, notre analyste.

Miss multicolore agita encore plus la main et elle le lui rendit, amusée.

\- Et enfin le Docteur Spencer Reid.

Le jeune homme leva lentement les yeux vers elle et planta son regard sombre dans le siens. Elle fut frappé par la profonde tristesse derrière ses iris chocolat. Quel malheur avait bien pu tomber sur ces épaules frêles ? Après un instant, son regard retomba, rompant le contact.

\- Asseyez vous, continua Hotch. On passe a notre affaire.

Théa alla s'assoir entre le Dr Reid et l'agent Rossi. Hotch se saisit d'une télécommande et alluma l'écran derrière lui. Une série d'image s'afficha.

\- La police de Los Angeles ont retrouvé hier matin le corps d'une jeune femme échouée sur la plage.

Une photo s'afficha, montrant le corps d'une jeune fille. Théa inspira profondément. Elle avait travaillé si dur pour en arriver là. Toutes ses années a étudier le rebus du genre humain, elle allait a présent devoir les traquer. Elle eut presque honte de ressentir de l'excitation, impatiente de se mettre au travail. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir faire ses preuves dans cette unité. Après des années d'études, sa licence de criminologie en poche ainsi qu'un master professionnel criminologies et victimologies, elle avait postulé directement a Quantico. Le métier de profiler n'étant pas reconnu en France. Sa mère était américaine et elle avait grandit dans une famille bilingue. Major de sa promo et des résultats exceptionnels lui ouvrirent pas mal de portes. Elle se concentra sur ce que disait Hotch et nota l'étrange coupe de cheveux de la victime.

\- La victime a eut les cheveux rasés, intervint Morgan.

\- De façon grossière, grimaça JJ devant les marques sanglantes sur le crâne de la victime.

\- La légiste pense que les cheveux ont été coupés avec un couteau mal aiguisé, confirma Hotch. Si mal affuté qu'en tirant sur les cheveux le suspect a presque arraché le cuir chevelu.

Les filles grimacèrent de plus belle.

\- Aucune agression sexuelle ? demanda Morgan.

\- Le corps a passé pas mal de temps dans l'eau, il est donc difficile d'en être sur. Une fois sur place nous irons voir la légiste qui continue son autopsie.

Il appuya sur la télécommande et afficha une autre photo.

\- La raison pour laquelle la police de LA fait appel a nous c'est la particularité de ce meurtre. Le suspect a également rasé grossièrement et brutalement le pubis de la victime.

La photo montrait la partie du corps en question, tailladée. Un boucher avec un couteau de cuisine aurait surement fait un travail plus propre...

\- On a retrouvé les cheveux ? demanda Rossi

\- Le suspect les as sans doute gardé comme trophée, nous pouvons donc craindre une récidive. Les trophées étant le plus souvent la panache des tueurs en séries.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Théa qui venait de parler. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Avait elle dit une bêtise ?

\- Elle a raison.

Théa tourna les yeux vers son jeune collègue dont les yeux étaient fixés sur ses mains.

\- Si il n'y a pas eu agression sexuelle c'est que soit le suspect est impuissant soit le fait de leur raser la tête suffit a combler ses pulsions. Garder les cheveux lui permet de revivre le meurtre. Mais bientôt cela ne suffira plus et il recommencera.

Théa trouva son analyse juste et effrayante. Il avait débité sa théorie très vite sans lever les yeux.

\- On décolle dans 2 heures, annonça Hotch. Le temps que les techniciens finissent de réparer le train d'atterrissage du jet.

Il éteignit l'écran et sortit de la salle. Tout le monde l'imita. Théa se retrouva bête, ne sachant que faire. Heureusement JJ se dirigea vers elle.

\- Viens Théa, je vais te montrer ton bureau et te faire faire un tour des locaux.

Théa lui sourit et la suivie.

\- Ici tu as le bureau de Hotch et a coté celui de Rossi. Ici c'est le mien. Je m'occupe de la coordination de l'équipe avec les medias et les services de polices. Si tu as des questions ma porte est toujours ouverte.

\- C'est gentil merci, lui répondit Théa. J'ai l'impression de plonger dans le grand bain sans savoir nager !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas on a tous débuté un jour, la rassura JJ. Hotch a l'air peu avenant comme ça mais tu peux te confier a lui si tu en as besoin.

Elle la fit descendre quelques marches pour retourner dans l'open space. Elle lui montra la porte menant au bureau de Garcia, la cuisine, la salle de sport et le stand de tirs. Théa se sentie rassurée. JJ était chaleureuse et semblait ravie de l'accueillir. Pour finir elle lui montra son bureau dans l'open space.

\- Je te laisse t'installer tranquillement, on ne part que dans une heure, lui sourit elle. Tu as des questions ?

\- Non je te remercie, pour le moment je pence que tu m'as montré le principal. J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous !

\- Nous aussi, lui répondit la jeune femme. A tout a l'heure.

Elle repartit vers son bureau a l'étage. Théa se tourna vers le siens et s'assit sur sa chaise en jetant un œil autour d'elle. Le centre de l'open space était occupé par 4 bureaux collés les uns aux autres. En face d'elle le Dr Reid était plongé dans un livre, tournant les pages a une vitesse incroyable.

\- Tu arrives a lire et a comprendre ce que tu lis a cette vitesse ? lui demanda t elle d'une petite voix, de peur de le déranger.

Le profiler interrompit sa lecture et leva la tête vers elle. Elle remarqua a nouveau la triste mine de son nouveau collègue. Il soupira et retourna a son livre.

\- J'ai un QI de 187 sur l'échelle de Cattell, je peut lire 20 000 mots par minute que je mémorise parfaitement grâce à ma mémoire eidétique.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, elle ouvrait les yeux ronds.

\- Oui, j'arrive a lire et a comprendre ce que je lis, ajouta t il en tournant une nouvelle page.

Revenue de son étonnement, Théa l'observa un instant. Son intelligence hors du commun expliquait sans doute sa présence a un si jeune age dans une équipe comme celle ci. Bien qu'elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille. Elle était curieuse de connaitre son parcours. Hotch l'avait présenté comme le Dr Reid, et non l'agent Reid. Il devait donc avoir un doctorat, voir même plusieurs.

Tout en déballant certaines de ses affaires pour les ranger dans le bureau elle ajouta :

\- Moi, j'aime prendre le temps de lire. Quand j'étais plus jeune je dévorais tout les livres passant a ma portée. En grandissant je me suis forcée a ralentir et a savourer. A faire durer le plaisir.

Il ne répondit pas. Mais elle le vit ralentir quelque peu le rythme de sa lecture, tournant moins vite les pages. Elle continua donc a ranger ses affaires. Posa un cadre photo prés de son écran et une petite figurine pop de l'autre coté. Du coin de l'œil elle vit le jeune docteur poser rapidement les yeux dessus. La petite figurine d'Harry Potter la suivait partout. A 6 ans, elle avait découvert le formidable univers de JK Rowling qui lui avait donné la passion de la lecture.

Elle regarda les allers et venues autours d'elle durant les 30 minutes suivantes. Hotch ne bougea pas de son bureau, le téléphone vissé a l'oreille. JJ rejoignit Morgan dans le coin cuisine. Il lui servit un café et elle lui montra quelque chose sur son téléphone devant lequel il s'extasia. Rossi, tout comme Reid, lisait un livre énorme dans son bureau. JJ continua sa distribution de dossier pour tout le monde.

Morgan se posa avec la grâce d'un pachyderme a son bureau a coté de celui de Reid, après leur avoir collé dans les mains un mug fumant.

\- Salut ! Entonna t il avec un grand sourire qui découvrit ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Bienvenue dans l'équipe !

\- Merci, lui répondit elle.

Elle gouta son café, décaféiné. Il avait du remarquer sa nervosité, était elle si lisible que ça ? Probablement pour des profilers.

\- Dis nous un peu d'où tu viens, lui demanda t il en posant son pied sur son genou,

\- Comme Hotch vous l'a dit je vient du nord de la France. De Normandie plus exactement. Mais ma mère était Américaine. Elle a grandit au Montana dans un Ranch. Mon grand père élevait des quarter horses. J'y suis née. Mon père faisait partit d'une cellule qui luttait contre le trafic d'animaux. Une enquête l'a menée jusqu'au Montana. Des trafiquants volaient des chevaux de races pour les faire passer illégalement en France et les revendre a prix d'or. Mon père a démonter le réseau avec l'aide de mon grand père qui connaissait bien les grands élevages de l'état. Il a épousée ma mère un peu plus tard. J'ai grandit dans le ranch jusqu'à 10 ans puis nous sommes allez vivre en France quand mes grands parents paternels ont eu des soucis de santé. Et me revoilà dans ma mère patrie !

Elle leur offrit un grand sourire et Morgan avala sa salive de travers.

\- Woaw ...

Elle n'avait fait qu'un vague résumé de son histoire et pourtant Morgan avait l'air d'avoir avalé de travers. Reid avait toujours les yeux sur son livre mais avait arrêter de tourner les pages. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé très vite sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu es toujours aussi nerveuse ou c'est moi qui te fait cet effet ? lui demanda Morgan, de la malice plein les yeux.

\- Hum... désolée je suis un peu stressée, avoua t elle.

\- C'est normal, c'est un sacré changement. Tu change de pays, de boulot, de vie... Cela impressionnerait n'importe qui.

Coureur mais gentil. Morgan avait l'air d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il avait abandonné son regard séducteur pour un air plus doux, rassurant. Sous cette montagne de muscles il y avait un grand cœur. Elle l'avait vu l'Apollon parler avec beaucoup de chaleur a ses collègues. Flirtant gentiment avec miss Multicolore. Souriant avec bonheur a JJ devant ce qu'elle pensait être une photo sur son téléphone, probablement un enfant. Il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil a la fois bienveillants et inquiets sur son jeune collègue. Il lui avait apporté un café décaféiné.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait sans rien dire depuis une bonne minute.

\- Et toi d'où tu viens ? Lui demanda t elle.

\- De Chicago. Il s'enfonça nonchalamment dans son siège. Et le petit génie de Las Vegas.

Elle vit Reid tiquer a ce surnom, un coin de sa lèvre frémit et son nez se fronça.

\- Petit ? Il est pourtant plus grand que toi.

Mouché.

Reid eut un bruit de gorge ressemblant grandement un petit rire bref.

Elle renvoya un sourire rayonnant a Morgan, se retenant de rire devant l'air choqué de la montagne de muscles. Puis il éclata de rire.

\- Tu sais, ajouta t il. Il n'y a qu'une seule règle dans cette équipe.

Elle l'écouta en reprenant une gorgée de son mauvais café.

\- On ne se profile pas entre nous.

Elle s'étouffa dans son café. Saleté de profiler.

Il rit encore une fois et se leva. Il secoua les cheveux de Reid en passant derrière lui pour rejoindre Garcia dans son bureau.

Satisfaite d'avoir déridé quelque peu le jeune Dr Reid, Théa fini son café en silence.

Reid, de son coté luttait contre des sentiments contradictoires. Il était contrarié de voir ses collègues accepter aussi facilement la nouvelle venue. Comme si ils avaient déjà oublié Emily. A travers ses mèches brunes, il observa la jeune femme devant lui. Morgan avait toujours eu la manie de ce moquer gentiment de lui. Il savait que c'étaient des marques d'affection mais ces derniers temps cela avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement. Et elle l'avait défendu, remarquant sans doute son agacement. Moucher Morgan n'était pas donné a tout le monde et il devait bien lui reconnaitre ça. Il la détailla un peu. Ses cheveux noirs lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle secouait régulièrement la tête pour écarter ses mèches de ses yeux verts. Un petit nez en trompette et une peau un peu mat, signe qu'elle avait grandit dans une région chaude. Il remarqua de légères taches de rousseur qui couraient sur son nez et sous ses yeux. Une jolie fille. Elle tourna ses yeux verts vers lui et lui sourit gentiment, creusant des fossettes sur ses joues.

Il détourna aussitôt le regard et elle fut distraite par Hotch sortant de son bureau.

\- En route, tonna t il.

Reid se leva et pris ses affaires. Théa l'imita et rejoignit ses collègues sur les pas de leur chef.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se retrouva, impressionnée, dans le jet privé du FBI. Elle n'aimait pas les avions et la perspective de devoir monter dans ces engins de malheur a chaque affaire la refroidie quelque peu. Soufflant un bon coup elle prit place sur un des sièges du jet, en face de JJ et Hotch.

Le décollage se passa sans heurts et elle se détendit.

\- Mal de l'air ? lui demanda Hotch qui l'avait observé le long du décollage.

Théa tourna les yeux vers lui et eut un petit sourire crispé.

\- J'ai beau savoir que l'ont peut expliquer scientifiquement comment un avion vole, mon cerveau refuse obstinément de concevoir qu'un objet en métal de plusieurs tonnes puisse rester dans les airs sans s'écraser, lui expliqua t elle, riant de sa propre peur irrationnelle.

\- Tu vas t'y habituer, ajouta t il en retournant a son dossier étalé sur la table entre eux.

JJ lui adressa un légers clin d'œil. Théa se pencha a son tour sur le dossier et parcourus les premiers rapports.

\- Monsieur, comment la victime est elle morte ? On la retrouvée sur la plage mais il ne semble pas y avoir d'eau dans ses poumons, elle ne s'est donc pas noyée.

\- Nous attendons encore le rapport toxicologique.

L'image de Garcia apparut sur l'écran du pc posé sur la table.

\- Salut mes amours.

\- Qu'est ce qui passe Garcia ? demanda Hotch.

\- Un nouveau corps a été retrouvé il y a une heure sur la même plage, sous un ponton a moins d'un kilomètre de la première victime.

Une série de photo s'afficha a la place de Garcia. Mais cette fois ci, les photos étaient encore plus horribles que les précédentes.

\- Il s'est acharné sur elle, précisa Morgan. On pourrait croire que ce n'est pas le même tueur.

\- Non regardez, il a aussi essayé de lui prendre ses cheveux, ajouta Reid.

La victime avait le cuir chevelu presque entièrement arraché mais ses long cheveux roux était toujours la.

\- Il l'a massacré...

Théa ne parvenait pas a détourner le regard de cette pauvre fille. Elle avait le visage ravagé et ensanglanté, méconnaissable.

\- Ce changement dans le mode opératoire n'est pas normal, il ne peut pas dégringoler en aussi peu de temps, ce n'est pas logique.

\- Peut être y avait il deux tueurs ? proposa JJ.

\- Ça serait étonnant, intervint Théa. Si on part sur l'idée que leur arracher les cheveux est son fantasme c'est quand même assez particulier comme pulsion. Deux hommes partageant la même déviance se rencontrant serait un sacré coup de chance ! Ou de malchance, ajouta t elle.

Un silence s'abattit dans l'avion. Allons bon, elle avait encore dit une bêtise ? Reid rompit le silence d'une voix morne.

\- Je suis d'accord, les probabilités pour que cela arrive sont extrêmement faibles.

Théa souffla discrètement et les hypothèses reprirent.

\- Donc il est seul, mais alors qu'est ce que la victime a de différent par rapport a la première ?

\- La première était soit un coup d'essais, soit il n'était pas sur de lui, proposa Morgan.

\- Je ne pence pas, ce n'est pas cohérent...

Théa sursauta quand Reid vint s'assoir a coté d'elle pour observer de plus près les photos.

\- Il faut découvrir ce qui différencie les deux victimes de leur vivants. Ou elles ont été enlevée combien de temps il les as gardé. Donc il faut découvrir leur identités, continua t il, penché sur la table. Garcia peux tu faire la liste des femmes disparue ces trois derniers mois a LA ?

\- Il va me falloir plus de détails que ça mon petit chat !

\- Concentres toi sur les femmes aux cheveux longs entre 20 et 30 ans, dans un premier temps. Nous te donnerons plus d'éléments quand nous aurons vu les scènes de crimes.

\- Ok bébé, je vous rappelle !

Et elle raccrocha. Reid se releva immédiatement et retourna s'assoir sur sa première banquette. Théa trouva son comportement vraiment curieux, mais elle se rappela la règle de l'équipe et enfouis sa curiosité.

\- Une fois sur place, JJ et Morgan vous irez a la morgue pour discuter avec la légiste, en espérant qu'elle pourra nous en apprendre un peu plus. Moi, Rossi, Reid et Théa on se partagera les deux scènes de crimes. On se retrouve une heure plus tard au poste.

Tous hochèrent la tête en guise d'approbation et replongèrent dans leur occupations. Théa se força a se concentrer sur les photos a la recherche d'indices. Passant outre la nausée qu'elle sentait poindre, elle détailla les blessures prises en gros plan. Il y avait beaucoup de sang sur la première victime. Pourtant aucune traces de blessures autres que celles sur la tête et le bas ventre. Quelques bleus autour des poignets et des chevilles. Elle a été attaché, ce que confirma les autres quand elle en fit l'hypothèse a voix haute.

\- Je pence qu'il ne les a pas gardées longtemps avec lui. Elles sont minces mais non pas l'air mal nourris, et il y aurais plus de blessures défensives que ça. De plus si c'est juste les cheveux qui l'intéresse et qu'il ne les violes pas, il n'a aucun intérêt a les garder plus que quelques heures avec lui, deux jours peut être... Ça serait prendre des risques inutiles de les garder plus longtemps.

Hotch la dévisagea, semblant réfléchir a ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis il hocha la tête. Encouragée elle continua sur sa pensée.

\- Quelque chose avec la deuxième victime la mis en colère et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est acharné sur elle. Quelque chose qui l'a empêché de vivre son fantasme jusqu'au bout. Mais j'ignore quoi...

\- C'est intéressant comme théorie, intervint Morgan. Et tu dis que c'est ta première affectation ?

Théa rougis.

\- Je suis fille de flic et j'ai passé une partie de ma vie a apprendre la criminologie et la victimologie. Quand j'étais ado, je farfouillait dans les vieux dossiers de mon père et je faisait des théories, imaginant ce qui avait pu se passer... Mais j'avais tendance a un peu trop extrapoler, j'allais trop loin dans mes théories et mon père me disait que j'avais trop d'imagination. A 10 ans, dans une affaire ou plusieurs fermes avaient mystérieusement brulées, je pensait que la c'était la faute d'un dragon ! J'en voulait a mon père de vouloir le capturer, pour moi c'était une créature fantastique qu'il fallait laisser en liberté. Alors qu'en fait, ce n'était qu'un fermier voulant toucher l'assurance et qui avait brulé d'autres fermes pour brouiller les pistes. J'étais très déçue !

Elle eut un petit sourire nostalgique mais elle sentit ses joues chauffer encore plus quand elle vit que toute l'équipe la dévisageait.

\- Hum... Pardon je m'égare.

\- On arrive bientôt, souvenez vous de ce que vous devez faire et nous regarderons si les théories de Théa sont fondées.

JJ se leva pour faire du café et Morgan entama une conversation avec Rossi. Mais Théa se sentait toujours observée. Elle tourna la tête au moment ou Reid baissait les yeux vers son livre.

* * *

Et voila pour ce premier chapitre !

N'oubliez pas ce n'est que le premier et j'ai toujours du mal avec les début d'histoire, ça ira mieux après promis ^^

J'ai écrits pendant des années, une centaine d'ébauches de fic et de fic complètes dorment au fond de mon pc. Je ne pensait pas publier un jour étant donné que mes principales lectures se cantonne au fic Harry Potter ( le drarry c'est la vie :p ) d'ailleurs vous trouverez beaucoup de références dans cette fic :p

Rares sont les autres univers sur lesquels je m'évade. Esprits criminels font partie des privilégiées ^^ Mais les bonnes fics sont rares sur ce sujet. Et j'ai du mal a imaginer Reid dans les slash. Je cherche essentiellement des Reid/OC mais j'ai du en trouver 4 ou 5 a tout casser... Frustrée j'ai décidé de faire ma propre fic :p J'ai toujours écrit uniquement pour moi et je suis morte de trouille a l'idée de vous la partager :) Vous m'excuserez donc si vous trouvez des incohérences ou des choses bizarres ^^

J'aurais pu commencer par publier mes fic Drarry ( vu que je maitrise très bien cet univers étant une fan de la première heure ) mais il y a tellement de merveilleuses fic sur ce thème que je ne me sens pas capable de m'y frotter lol.

Je commence donc avec cette fic sur le thème Reid/OC. J'essaye de respecter les personnalités des personnages de la série mais il y auras quand même des différences afin que cela colle a l'histoire et surtout je préfère les écrire et décrire de la manière dont j'aime les voir :)

La chronologie sera aussi quelque peu différente afin d'adapter a l'histoire. On commence l'histoire après la mort d'Emily. Hotch est toujours marié a Haley et JJ est déjà mariée avec Will et Henri est né. Rossi est présent et je ne ferais que peu de références a Gideon.

Je m'inspire également librement de certains épisodes de la série ou de d'autres séries du même genre ( notamment pour les enquêtes ) même si je fait le max pour créer des enquêtes inédites ^^

Toute critique est bonne a prendre du moment qu'elle est justifiée et je suis ouverte a vos suggestions pour améliorer mon style :)

Je ne sais pas a quel rythme je vais pouvoir publier, j'ai un travail prenant et une vie de famille, pour le moment je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance mais je vais tenter de publier toute les semaines ou toute les deux semaines. Mais je tient absolument a aller au bout de cette fic ;) j'ai déjà les grandes ligne du scénario dans la tête :)

Une dernière chose en ce qui concerne le Rating M il sera justifier par la suite ! Mention de scènes de sexe, de violence et de viol... Je cherche avant tout a provoquer des émotions en écrivant je n'ai donc que peu de sujet tabous, dans la limite du raisonnable ;)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)


	2. Chapitre 2

Hellow voici la suite ^^ Une journée en avance hihi. Bonne lecture :)

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Première affaire**

 **ou**

 _ **Une affaire tirée par les cheveux**_

* * *

Une fois sur place, l'équipe se sépara en petit groupes.

JJ et Morgan montèrent dans un véhicule de police pour se rendre chez le médecin légiste.

De son coté, Théa monta a son tour a l'arrière de la deuxième voiture. Hotch s'installa au volant avec Rossi sur le siège passager. Reid monta donc a coté d'elle. Le trajet jusqu'à la scène du crime fut rapide et se passa dans le silence. Seul un rapide coup de fil de Garcia brisa le silence de l'habitacle. Rossi décrocha son téléphone et le mit en haut parleur.

\- Le chef de la police vous attend sur place mais il vous fait part que les journalistes sont aussi présents.

\- Très bien, on arrive d'ici quelques minutes, lui répondit Hotch.

Et il raccrocha.

En arrivant sur place une horde de journalistes leur sautèrent dessus a peine sortis de la voiture. Mais Hotch fendit la foule sans répondre a leur questions. Théa resta prudemment dans le sillage de son supérieur. Un journaliste un peu trop zélé réussi tout de même a la bousculer. Elle perdit l'équilibre et percuta Reid qui la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'étale par terre pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il la remit d'aplomb et écarta ses bras, visiblement mal a l'aise.

\- Pardon Spencer, s'excusa t elle en se redressant. Et merci, avec ma taille de naine je me serait fait piétinée !

Il ne répondit pas a son sourire et se détourna. Il continua de fendre la foule avec un peu plus de verve et Théa le suivit de près.

Reid grogna silencieusement après Théa. Ne pouvait elle pas faire attention ? Mais son agacement retomba rapidement face a sa logique naturelle. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était petite ( il avait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle ) et encore moins si un journaliste l'avait bousculé.

De mauvaise humeur, il sortit de la poche de sa veste une paire de lunettes de soleil et ôta sa veste. Le soleil tapait fort et même en chemise il était sur d'avoir trop chaud dans quelques minutes. Théa était toujours derrière lui. Elle remonta les manches de sa chemise trop grande. Elle se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir chaussé des tennis et non des chaussures a talons. Elle avait horreur de ces trucs là de toute façon. Comment les autres filles faisaient elles pour supporter a longueur de journées ces objets de torture ?

Marchant dans le sable fin, elle rejoignit ses trois coéquipiers, passant sous le bandeau de sécurité. Ils étaient sur la première scène de crime. Le corps avait déjà été emmené au labo du légiste. Mais ils n'en apprirent pas davantage, si n'est que le meurtre n'avait pas eu lieu ici. Le tueur aurait tout aussi bien pu amener le corps de sa victime par la mer ou par la plage. Un véhicule pouvait accéder sans problèmes a la plage. Elle regarda autour d'elle. De grandes dunes couraient le long du rivage, cachant la plage depuis la route. En pleine nuit c'était discret comme endroit, parfait pour abandonner un corps. Hotch laissa Rossi et Reid sur place et l'entraina avec lui vers la deuxième scène de crime. Ils marchèrent donc sur le petit kilomètre séparant les deux scènes. Hotch avait gardé sa veste et Théa se demanda comment il pouvait supporter la chaleur. Elle avait du mal a garder la cadence avec ses petites jambes. Hotch le remarqua et ralentit l'allure.

A mi chemin, il rompit le silence.

\- Tes théories sont intéressantes, Théa. Je pence que tu es sur la bonne piste et je suis sûr que l'ont trouvera de quoi confirmer tes idées.

Théa était surprise, Hotch ne semblait pas être du genre a complimenter facilement.

\- Ho ! Heu... Merci Monsieur.

\- Pour le moment, devant les policiers, les journalistes ou les familles je te demanderais de rester a l'écart. Quand on est entre nous tu peux participer, surtout que tes idées sont intéressantes, en partie parce-que tu débutes et ton regard est neuf. Mais tu apprendras plus tard, si tu reste avec nous, comment t'adresser aux forces de l'ordre. Les journalistes c'est le rôle de JJ. Quand aux familles des victimes, tu verras a quel point cela peut être compliqué et tu devras aussi apprendre.

Théa voyait bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle n'était pas pressée de devoir annoncer a quelqu'un la mort d'un proche. Elle réprima un frisson et continua d'écouter les recommandations de Hotch.

\- Tu assisteras également aux interrogatoires, continua Hotch. Quand nous estimerons que tu es prête et que tu t'en sentira capable, tu t'y essaiera. Il est toujours intéressant de voir comment chaque agent a sa propre manière de mener des interrogatoires. Observes et écoutes bien, et tu apprendras beaucoup.

\- Bien monsieur.

L'arrivé près du corps mis fin a leur conversation. Cette fois Théa ne put réprimer un haut le cœur et dut se faire violence pour ne pas vomir sur les chaussures de son supérieur. Elle posa la main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Elle inspira par le nez. Mauvaise idée. Avec la chaleur l'odeur de la décomposition était épouvantable.

\- Respires par la bouche, lui souffla Hotch.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et ôta sa main de la bouche, respectant le conseil de son chef. La vue du corps faillie avoir raison de sa volonté mais la vue lui sembla moins choquant que l'odeur. On ne distinguait même plus le visage de la pauvre fille. Elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un avait écrasé le visage a plusieurs reprises avec un objet très lourd. Elle fit part de son idée a Hotch quand il eut fini de parler le chef de la police.

\- Attendons le rapport du médecin légiste. Mais ce meurtre est plus violent de que le premier et les cheveux sont toujours là...

\- On pourrait presque dire que c'est personnel, ajouta le chef de la police. Un tel acharnement...

\- Je ne pence pas, répondit Théa, pensive.

Puis elle se rappela des directives de Hotch et se tut, réfléchissant. Cette zone de la plage n'était pas bien différente de la première si ce n'est la présence du ponton.

Ils retournèrent peu après auprès des deux autres qui les attendais près du cordon de la police, ignorant les questions des journalistes qui hurlaient dans leur dos. Ils durent de nouveau braver la foule. D'autorité, Reid la poussa devant lui et la coinça entre lui et Hotch, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle ne se fasse pas bousculer ce coup ci. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante et lui pressa le bras en souriant quand il lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Il se raidit a ce contact, sursauta presque mais ne laissa rien paraitre sur son visage. Elle grimpas dans la voiture et il fit le tour pour y grimper, se tassant dans son coin.

Le temps du trajet, les deux hommes a l'avant échangèrent leurs impressions. Il n'en ressortit rien de bien neuf si ce n'est que le lieu choisi par le tueur pour abandonner ces victimes était plus pratique que symbolique.

Arrivés au poste de police, l'équipe au complet pénétra avec soulagement dans le bâtiment climatisé. Le chef de la police les conduisis dans une salle a part ou son adjoint avait déjà installé une grande table et un tableau.

Le chef Andy Loyld déposa sur la table un grand carton contenant toute les informations relatives a l'affaire. Reid commença tout de suite a vider le carton et a épingler les photos sur le tableau.

\- Je vous laisse vous installer, si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit vous n'avez qu'a demander. Il y a une cafetière a votre disposition dans ce côté. Mais je vous prévient c'est du jus de chaussette !

\- Merci chef, on va s'installer et commencer a travailler sur le profil. On vous préviendra dès qu'on auras quelque chose a vous présenter.

\- Et pour les journalistes ? Pour le moment ils font le pied de grue devant les scènes de crimes mais ils ne vont pas tarder a rappliquer devant le poste. Et si on ne leur donne pas quelque chose a se mettre sous la dent il vont raconter n'importe quoi et déclencher un mouvement de panique.

\- Notre agent de liaison va organiser une conférence de presse dès que l'on auras du concret a leur communiquer. Pour le moment il y a trop d'incohérences dans le mode opératoire et on ne peut que faire des suppositions.

\- Très bien. Mes hommes vont patrouiller autour des accès de la plage et des bars de la ville. On a peu de chance de le prendre la main dans le sac mais on espère qu'une présence policière plus forte le dissuadera de recommencer. Cette nuit en tout cas.

\- Bonne idée, merci chef.

Le chef leur fit un signe de tête et sortit en refermant la porte vitrée derrière lui.

Reid continua d'épingler sur le tableau une carte de LA et a l'aide de punaises de couleur marqua l'emplacement des scènes de crimes. JJ pianotait sur son téléphone, sans doute déjà en train d'organiser la conférence de presse. Morgan installa un ordinateur en bout de table pour se connecter avec Garcia. Rossi mit la cafetière en route. Théa s'installa sur une chaise et observa le plus jeune disposer les preuves sur le tableau. Quelque chose la dérangeait mais elle ne parvenait pas a mettre le doigt dessus. Quelque chose semblait perturber le petit grand génie car lui aussi observait le tableau les sourcils froncés. Une expression d'intense réflexion sur le visage. Théa pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son super cerveau tourner a plein régime.

\- Morgan, qu'avez vous appris a la morgue ?

\- Que la première victime est morte d'une énorme dose de Thallium. Le scalp a eu lieu avant la mort. Le légiste va nous transmettre les résultats pour la deuxième victime dans la soirée. Mais a première vue elle a été tabassée a mort. Elle nous a également confirmé que la 1ere victime n'a pas été violée. On suppose que ça sera également le cas pour la deuxième.

\- Si nous voulons réellement avancer il faut découvrir leurs identités, dit Rossi qui se leva et alla se mettre devant devant l'écran de pc.

\- Garcia tu es là ?

\- Ho, mes petits justiciers donnez moi quelque chose a faire, mes doigts de fée sont en train de pourrir sur place, s'exclama t elle.

Rossi tourna le pc vers eux afin que tout le monde puisse la voir.

\- Garcia, compares les empreintes dentaire avec le fichier des personnes disparus. Le légiste va t'envoyer rapidement les empreintes de la deuxième victime mais commence déjà avec la première.

\- Oui monsieur, tout de suite.

Reid qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent pris la parole, toujours tourné vers le tableau.

\- Je pence que le suspect vit au abord de la plage ou on a retrouver les corps. Il y a de plus grandes plages a LA mais celle ci était petite et isolée. Invisible depuis la route. Le tueur devait connaitre cet endroit, il n'a pas pu tomber dessus par hasard surtout en pleine nuit. C'est sa zone de confort, donc je pence qu'il doit enlever aussi ses victimes dans la même zone. Il est désorganisé et brouillon donc je ne croit pas qu'il soit suffisamment intelligent pour essayer de brouiller les pistes en enlevant les victimes ailleurs.

\- Garcia, limites tes recherches dans le périmètre des scènes de crimes, ajouta Hotch.

\- Bien monsieur mes petits doigts voles au dessus de mon clavier et... Ho ! J'ai une touche, bien joué petit génie ! La première victime s'appelle Brianna Oswald, elle a été portée disparut il y a trois jours.

Sur l'écran s'afficha la photo d'une jolie jeune femme blonde.

\- Elle avait 25 ans et travaillait dans une pharmacie a 10 kilomètres de la plage. C'est son mari qui a signalé sa disparition. Elle a quitté son travail après la fermeture mais n'a jamais rejoint sa voiture.

\- Une autre disparition dans le même coin ?

\- Heu je cherche je cherche... Bingo ! Nathalia Williams. Disparue deux jour plus tard. Elle était célibataire et c'est son patron qui a signalé qu'elle ne s'est pas présenter à son travail, elle était serveuse dans un fast food. Même age, même corpulence et son appartement est dans la même zone géographique que la première. Je vous envoi leur dossier sur vos tablettes.

\- D'accord, merci Garcia.

\- Bon courage mes agneaux.

Après avoir raccroché, Reid récupéra les photos imprimées des deux victimes pour les accrocher au tableau. La deuxième victime avait les cheveux roux, presque rouge.

\- Pourquoi il ne violes pas ? Demanda Rossi. Il a tout les signes d'un fétichisme des cheveux !

\- Il doit être impuissant et chétif. Les femmes qu'il enlève sont minces, plus faciles à maitriser, proposa Morgan. Il n'a pas vraiment de type de femme. L'une est blonde et l'autre plus que Rousse.

Théa Tiqua.

\- Je sais pourquoi il s'est acharné sur la deuxième victime ! S'exclama t elle.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se leva et se posta près du tableau. Elle pointa la photo de Nathalia.

\- Regardez ses cheveux sont teints ! Brianna était une vrai blonde puisque ses sourcils sont blonds aussi. Mais regardez, Nathalia a également les sourcils clairs ! Les vrais roux ont les poils de la même couleur que leur cheveux. Au moment de l'enlèvement, dans le noir, il n'a pas du le remarquer. Mais il a du la déshabiller pour aussi lui raser le pubis et la il s'est rendu compte ses poils pubiens étaient blonds ! C'est ça qui me perturbait depuis tout a l'heure, la différence de couleurs entre ses cheveux et ses poils. Vu l'état dans lequel on l'a retrouvée cela ne m'a pas frappé tout de suite mais sur la photo de son vivant c'est évident.

\- Tu crois que le fait que les cheveux soit teint l'a mis en colère ? Pardonnez moi l'expression mais cela me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux.

La déclaration de Rossi refroidit Théa dans son enthousiasme.

\- Non elle a raison, intervint Reid.

Il se rapprocha de Théa et planta son regard dans le siens. La jeune fille déglutit, le petit grand génie avait fuit son contact toute la journée et là, il entrait carrément dans son espace personnel !

\- A ton avis, en quoi le fait que les cheveux soit teints est un obstacle a sa pulsion ?

\- Heu... balbutia t elle. Je ne sais pas...

\- Mais si réfléchis ! Qu'est ce qu'implique une coloration ? Quel en sont les conséquences ?

\- Heu, cela peu abimer les cheveux... Et... Et...

Elle avait vraiment du mal a se concentrer avec le visage sévère de Spencer penché sur elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses joues.

\- Que les cheveux soit abimés ou non importe peu, sinon il les auraient rasés avec plus de soin. La coloration l'a rendu fou de rage, pourquoi ?

Théa fouilla sa mémoire a la recherche des raisons pour lesquels quelqu'un voudrait se teindre les cheveux... Au delà de l'évidence même de vouloir changer son look ou son apparence. Elle ferma les yeux pour échapper au regard sombre de Spencer. Mais toutes les idées qui lui venaient n'étaient pas cohérentes. Elle porta machinalement sa main a sa bouche et mordit dans son ongle. Tient, elle n'avait pas eu ce toc depuis très longtemps, il allait falloir qu'elle remette du vernis a ongle pour evit...

D'un coup le lien se fit dans son esprit, comme un flash la réponse lui apparut.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Spencer.

\- Trichotillomanie !

Le visage de Spencer s'illumina d'un sourire, creusant des fossettes au coins de ses lèvres. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire encore. Et elle ne compris pas pourquoi son cœur rata un battement.

\- Tricholoquoi ?!

Spencer sursauta et recula son visage. Durant tout leur échange, les autres étaient restés silencieux. Mais l'exclamation de Morgan les sortis de leur bulle. Le visage de Spencer repris son air sérieux et il se racla la gorge.

\- La trichotillomanie est un trouble caractérisé par l'arrachage compulsif de ses propres poils et ou cheveux. C'est un trouble mental compulsif. Le malade ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'arracher les cheveux. Un par un, entrainant a long terme une alopécie sur la zone concernée pour les cas les plus sévères. En gros, si le malade s'arrache les cheveux il finit par devenir chauve car il arrache le bulbe avec.

\- Il arrive souvent que le malade mange ses propres cheveux. Une des solution contre ce toc est de se teindre les cheveux. Sur certaines personnes atteintes, cela suffit a calmer les pulsions, compléta Théa.

Devant l'air plus qu'ahurit de ses collègue elle ajouta :

\- Un peu comme le vernis a ongle pour ceux qui se rongent les ongles. J'ai moi même essayé cette solution quand j'étais plus jeune.

\- Tu mangeais tes cheveux ? demanda Morgan.

\- Mais non, je me ronge les ongles quand je suis nerveuse !

Elle se rendit compte qu'il se moquait d'elle et elle lui tira la langue de façon très mature.

\- Attendez, j'ai du mal à suivre là, les interrompit Rossi.

\- Je pence... Théa jeta un rapide coup d'œil a Spencer. Nous pensons, que le suspect est atteint de trichotillomanie. Dans sa jeunesse, il a du essayer de se teindre les cheveux pour maitriser ses pulsions mais cela n'a pas du fonctionner. Le fait que Nathalia ait les cheveux teints a du lui rappeler cet échec et la rendu fou de rage.

Un hochement de tête de Spencer lui confirma qu'il pensait effectivement la même chose.

\- D'accord, donc le suspect a des tocs. Pourquoi vole t'il les cheveux des femmes ? Pour remplacer les siens ? Pour les manger ? Proposa JJ.

Un frisson général parcourra l'équipe. Beurk...

\- Il y a autre chose... ajouta Théa.

\- La trichotillomanie est un trouble que l'ont rencontre dans 90% des cas chez les femmes.

\- Notre suspect est une femme ! compléta la jeune fille.

La minute qui suivit fut silencieuse, le temps que l'information fasse son chemin dans l'esprit de tout le monde.

\- Morgan appel Garcia, s'exclama Hotch. Cela explique beaucoup de zone d'ombres. L'absence de viol, des femmes minces, l'utilisation d'un poisson pour tuer... Les victimes se sont laissée approcher sans se méfier. La suspecte n'a pas dut leur paraitre menaçante.

Morgan s'exécuta et le visage de Garcia apparut a l'écran.

\- Mon petit cœur, cherche si dans le coin des personnes sont atteintes de trichotillomanie.

\- De quoi ?

Reid lui épela le mot.

\- Non, j'ai rien.

\- Elle n'a sans doute jamais été diagnostiquée. As tu trouvé des liens entre les deux victimes ?

\- Non, Brianna a grandit ici mais Nathalia a emménagée il y a deux ans. Et elle ne fréquente pas les même endroits.

\- Le thallium est connu faire tomber les cheveux, ajouta Théa. C'est un des premiers symptômes... C'est probablement symbolique pour elle.

\- Bon, on ne tira rien de plus ce soir, intervint Hotch. Il est tard et on est tous fatigués. Garcia réserve nous des chambres dans l'hôtel le plus proche.

\- Oui monsieur, je vous envoi l'adresse.

\- Allez manger quelque chose et reposez vous ! Demain nous donnerons le profil, il est trop tard pour intervenir ce soir. Soit elle n'a pas frappé de nouveau soit c'est déjà fait... Bon boulot les enfants.

Tous se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Théa jeta un œil a sa montre. Il était déjà deux heures du matin. Elle se rendit compte que son estomac criait famine. Elle se tourna vers Reid qui n'avait pas bougé alors que les autres étaient déjà sortis.

\- Spencer ? appela t elle doucement.

Il ne réagit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur les photos. Malgré elle, son regard s'égara sur le jeune homme. Il était grand. Et mince, même maigre. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens. Il les portaient plus court que sur les photos qu'elle avait aperçu sur son bureau. Ses grandes mains fines était posées sur ses bras croisés. Il était débraillé. Sa chemise froissée sortait a moitié de son jean, d'où était également accroché son arme de service. Elle sourit a la vue de sa paire de converses. Au premier regard, on aurait dit un grand enfant. Mais les cernes sous ses yeux et son air triste révélait plutôt quelqu'un ayant grandit trop vite, ayant vu trop d'horreurs dans sa vie pour garder son âme d'enfant.

Elle se sentit triste a son tour, pour lui. Elle s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur son bras. Il ne sursauta pas comme elle s'y attendait. Mais il ne se tourna pas non plus vers elle.

\- J'aurais dus le comprendre plus tôt... Dit il.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'aurais du faire le lien et penser a la trichotillomanie. Maintenant cela me parait évident. On aurais pu donner le profil dès ce soir.

\- Personne n'aurait pu faire le lien, Spencer. Toi pas plus que les autres.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle et planta son regard dans le siens.

\- Toi, tu l'as fait.

\- Non, je n'y aurais pas pensé sans toi et tes questions. Tu m'as guidée sur le bon chemin et j'ai eu de la chance.

Spencer eut un petit rire et se détourna. Elle se rendit compte que sa main était toujours posée sur son bras. Elle la retira.

\- Allez viens, allons manger quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas faim...

\- S'il te plait, je meurt de faim et je ne connais pas la ville. En plus c'est dangereux pour une femme de se promener toute seule la nuit.

Elle ne précisa pas qu'elle pratiquait les art martiaux depuis ses 12 ans et qu'elle était tout a fait capable de se défendre toute seule. Elle était aussi armée. Mais Spencer devait avoir la fibre du héros car il céda.

\- D'accord.

Il attrapa sa veste qu'il balança sur son épaule et lui ouvrit la porte. Souriante, elle le précéda dans le hall du poste de police.

Ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant encore ouvert. Théa avala son hamburger avec appétit, attendant patiemment que le petit grand génie cesse de simplement jouer avec sa nourriture et se mette a picorer quelques frites. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était mieux que rien. Le repas se passa dans un silence confortable. Spencer la remercia intérieurement de ne pas chercher a faire la conversation. Satisfaite, elle se leva et payas l'addition. Rejetant les faibles protestations de Spencer.

\- Tatata ! Je t'invite ce soir. C'est déjà gentil de m'avoir accompagné.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite a l'hôtel, toujours en silence. Ils montèrent dans les étages après avoir récupéré les clefs de leur chambre.

\- Bonne nuit, Spencer ! lança t elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit, Théa...

Il pénétra dans sa chambre. Une simple pièce avec un lit et une petite salle d'eau. Une commode en face du lit sur laquelle il déposa son arme, sa plaque et sa veste. Résistant a l'envi de se coucher immédiatement, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Sans se regarder dans le miroir, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, il laissa son esprit s'égarer. Il ne savait plus où il en était... Il avait l'impression de trahir Emily. Si on n'écoutait que lui, le poste serait resté vide a jamais, a l'image des parents ayant perdu un enfant et qui laisse leur chambre en l'état. Une partie de lui aurait voulu rejeter la nouvelle venue. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe, de sa famille. Elle prenait la place d'Emily ! Si ils étaient si doués dans leur travail c'est par ce qu'ils se faisaient confiance les uns les autres. Elle n'était qu'une intruse... Et il en voulait a ses collègues de ne pas le voir. Elle allait faire exploser leur équilibre. Elle n'était pas Emily, elle ne lui arrivait pas a la cheville. Elle n'était même pas foutu de faire deux pas sans se casser la figure ! Comment Hotch avait il pu accepter cette pâle copie brune ?

La colère s'insinua dans ses veines et ses mains se mirent a trembler. Son souffle devint difficile a mesure que la colère montait.

Sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il était injuste. La jeune femme n'était pas responsable de la mort d'Emily. Elle n'était pas la raison de sa colère. Ses collègues avaient accueillie la jeune fille avec plaisir par ce que eux avaient avancés alors que lui faisait désespérément du sur place.

Le bruit d'un choc le fit sortir de sa transe. Une sourde douleur dans son point droit lui appris l'origine du bruit. Il avait frappé le carrelage de la douche avec tellement de force qu'il s'était presque brisé les os de la main.

Il regarda sa main et déplia les doigts précautionneusement. Du sang coula de ses jointures. Il avait mal mais ce n'était pas cassé, juste contusionné. La douleur lui permit de reprendre pied et la colère s'atténua. Il sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches. En farfouillant de son autre main dans son sac de voyage, que Garcia avait fait monter dans les chambres, il en sortit une petite trousse de premier secours. Il désinfecta et banda sa main. Il rit de sa propre stupidité. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir cacher ça au reste de l'équipe. Il trouverai bien une excuse...

Après avoir enfilé un bas de pyjamas il s'allongea sur le lit. Il se trouva bien bête. Théa ne méritait vraiment pas qu'il la traite de cette façon. Elle était intelligente et serait très certainement un grand atout pour l'équipe. Elle était avec eux depuis moins de 24 heures et avait déjà prouvé qu'elle était douée, avec un fort instinct. En tout cas pour l'instant... Pour ne rien gâché elle avait vraiment été sympas avec lui. Même sa maladresse ne pouvait entamé ses compétences. Foutu conscience professionnelle !

Il aurait beau vouloir de toutes ses forces la détester, il savait qu'il n'y arriverais pas. Au fond il se savais trop gentil, trop bien élevé et trop galant. Emily n'aurais surement pas voulu qu'il agisse de cette façon. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait trop mal..


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **In extremis**

 **ou**

 _ **Se jeter dans la gueule du loup !**_

Le lendemain, Théa arriva de très bonne heure au poste de police. Elle avait très mal dormis ! Inquiète, surexcitée, stressée, impatiente... Tout un tas de sentiments s'étaient bousculés dans sa tête toute la nuit. Après avoir grappillé 3 heures de sommeil, elle s'était levée, lavée, habillée et sortie de l'hôtel, direction le Starbucks le plus proche. Quand ses collègues arrivèrent dans leur salle de réunion, ils y trouvèrent une panière pleine de viennoiseries et une Théa en pleine forme.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde !

Elle avait dans les mains un énorme porte cafés contenant 6 godets a l'effigie de Starbucks. Elle tendit le premier a Hotch.

\- Un café noir pour vous, monsieur.

Elle se tourna vers les autres et leur distribua leur godé, chacun portant leur prénom.

\- Un cappuccino pour David. Un expresso sans sucre pour Derek. Un double latté pour JJ. Un café au lait avec trois sucres pour Spencer. Et un grand chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle et double crème pour moi !

Tous la regardèrent avec de grands yeux sans toucher a leur boisson.

\- Ma toute belle, intervint Derek. On avait dit pas de profilage entre nous !

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Comment j'aurais pu deviner, depuis 24h que je suis avec vous, quels étaient vos cafés préférés ? lui répondit elle. C'est pas moi le génie !

Elle fit un clin d'œil a Spencer qui se demandait quel phénomène leur était tombé dessus avec cette fille.

\- J'ai simplement demander a Garcia !

Elle leur offrit un immense sourire pleins de fossettes. Derek éclata de rire et passa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Toi je t'aime déjà ! Ne dis pas a Garcia que je t'ai dis ça, ajouta t il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle le lui rendit et répondit sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Ça sera notre petit secret ! Puis elle s'adressa aux autres. La journée va être longue, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux la commencer avec autre chose que cet immonde pipi d'hippogriffe !

Il y eut un petit silence devant sa dernière phrase, c'est quoi un hippogriffe ? Personne n'osa poser la question...

\- Savourez les ! La première tournée a fini sur le trottoir quand j'ai trébuché sur la marche en sortant de Starbucks ! J'ai du aller en chercher d'autres...

Spencer se demanda qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée saugrenue d'embaucher cette fille ayant la coordination d'un enfant de 3 ans ?!

\- Merci Théa, mettons nous au travail a présent, intervint Hotch. JJ tu vas faire une conférence de presse ce matin. Les autres on va donner le profil aux forces de l'ordre dès qu'on sera prêt, au boulot !

\- Bien chef !

Théa attrapa un pain au chocolat et mordit dedans tout en s'installant devant un dossier. Elle avait demandé a Garcia de lui envoyer la liste des psychologues de la région. La suspecte a forcement dut en consulter un ! Attrapant son téléphone, elle commença a leur téléphoner, demander si l'une de leurs patientes correspondait au profil. Pendant ce temps les autres membres de l'équipe planifièrent la suite des événements.

Spencer sirotât son café au lait, qu'il finit bien trop vite a son goût, une affreuse migraine lui vrillant les tempes. Il avait encore fait des cauchemars. Il ne se souvenait jamais du contenu de ses rêves ( ironique quand on le connait ), mais il se réveillait régulièrement en sueur et la gorge en feu, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que disaient ses collègues. Il y avait vraiment trop de lumière ici...

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sortirent de la pièce pour donner le profil et assister a la conférence de presse.

Théa interrompit ses coups de fil pour aller écouter ses collègues, debout au milieu des agents de police. Appuyée contre le mur et a l'écart elle regarda Derek prendre la parole en premier.

\- Nous recherchons une femme, blanche d'environ 25 ans.

\- Cette femme est atteint d'un trouble mental appelé Trichotillomanie, continua Reid. C'est un toc, le malade ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'arracher les cheveux. Le stress, les situations angoissantes sont des facteurs aggravants. Quand vous la trouverez elle aura probablement le crâne quasi chauve sous une perruque ou un foulard.

Hotch pris la parole a son tour.

\- Elle s'en prend aux femmes ayant les cheveux longs, probablement pour les humilier. Elle a honte de son apparence et veut rabaisser ses victimes a son niveau. Elle enlève ses victimes le soir ou au petit matin. Elle les abordes surement en demandant de l'aide. Le légiste vient de nous confirmer qu'elle les assomme d'un coup a la tête. Des témoins on vu un van bleu foncé aux abord des lieux des enlèvements. L'agent Jarreau va donner une conférence de presse avec le profil, les femmes doivent éviter de se promener seules le soir.

Le téléphone de Théa vibra dans sa poche. Elle retourna dans la salle de réunion pour répondre.

\- Agent Terrador.

\- Mon petit chat, je viens de chercher des femmes atteinte de troubles mentaux ou de tocs sévères vivant dans la région mais je n'ai rien, que dalle, nada...

\- Hotch et les autres sont en train de donner le profil. Tu as la liste des femmes sorties récemment d'un hôpital psychiatrique ?

\- Oui, je t'ai envoyé ça sur ta tablette.

\- Merci Garcia.

\- A ton service Wonder Woman !

Elle raccrocha et se remis a ses coups de téléphone, parcourant des yeux en même temps la liste envoyée par Garcia.

Une heure plus tard elle raccrocha brutalement le téléphone, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce.

\- Je crois que j'ai une piste !

\- On t'écoutes.

\- J'ai demandé a Garcia de m'envoyer la liste des psychologues susceptibles d'avoir eu une patiente correspondant au profil. Dans le même temps elle m'a envoyé celle avec les noms des femmes sorties d'un hôpital psychiatrique ces derniers mois. En croisant les deux listes, j'ai réussi a isoler 3 noms. Parmi eux j'en ai un qui est intéressant. Il s'agit de Vanessa Tilden. Elle a 26 ans et vivait a 30 kilomètres de la plage. On ne l'a pas trouvée dans la liste des personnes atteinte de trichotillomanie parce que son père a interrompu la thérapie de sa fille. C'était un toxico qui préférait utiliser son argent et celui de sa fille pour sa drogue et les prostituées. La psy que j'ai réussi a joindre au téléphone m'a parlé d'une jeune fille qu'elle suivait dans son cabinet a l'hôpital. Sa patiente était tellement instable qu'elle l'a convaincu de se faire interner d'elle même. Apparemment elle a subit des violences psychologiques et physiques. Elle n'a jamais été violée, mais sa mère est morte quand elle avait 7 ans et est restée seule avec son père. Mais la mort de sa mère l'a traumatisée et elle a commencé a s'arracher les cheveux. Elle aurait subit des brimades de la part de son père a cause de ça. D'après ce que lui a raconter Vanessa, il couchait avec des prostituées, choisissant volontairement celles ayant des cheveux longs devant elle. Quand elle a été internée son père la fait sortir, prétextant que sa fille n'en avait pas besoin. Mais la psy pence que c'était surtout une question d'argent, elle n'a rien put faire pour l'en empêcher. En rentrant chez eux il lui a rasé la tête de force. De cette façon elle ne pourrait plus s'arracher les cheveux.

\- C'est une piste a creuser en effet, lui répondit Rossi. Mais quel serait le déclencheur ?

\- C'est la que ça devient intéressant. Son père est mort il y a un mois d'une overdose et la maison dans laquelle ils vivaient tout les deux a été saisie par la banque il y a deux semaines. La banque a tout saisie et elle s'est retrouvée a la rue. Son père a dépensé tout leur argent dans les prostituées et la drogue. La seul chose qu'elle a pu garder c'est le vieux van de sa mère. Comme il était a son nom la banque n'a pas pu le saisir.

\- Ou vit elle a présent ? lui demanda Hotch.

\- Je pence qu'elle vit toujours dans son van.

Elle tendit une photo de la suspecte a Spencer pour qu'il l'accroche au tableau. La photo montrait une femme assez rachitique avec une chevelure plus que clairsemée. La photo a été prise a l'hôpital juste avant que son père ne lui rase le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait.

\- Comment faire pour la retrouver ? Elle peut être n'importe ou dans le coin ! Demanda JJ.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement et le chef de la police entra.

\- Agent Hotchner, on vient de nous signaler une nouvelle disparition. Carla Wilkock est sortie de son travail de nuit dans une station service du coin de la rue tôt ce matin mais n'est jamais rentrée chez elle. On a retrouvée sa voiture sur le parking de la station.

\- Il y a des caméras sur le parking ? demanda Morgan.

\- Oui, elles sont en route.

\- Très bien on va regarder tout ça, en espérant découvrir un indice sur le lieu ou se trouve la suspecte. Reid, téléphones a Garcia, qu'elle essaye de localiser le téléphone de Carla. Pendant ce temps la on va aller informer les agents de police de ce que Théa a découvert. Morgan et JJ allez a la station pour voir si vous trouvez quelque chose, c'est juste a coté, on se retrouve ici dans 30 min.

\- Ok c'est partit !

Morgan et JJ sortirent a la suite de Rossi et Hotch. Sans directives, Théa resta sur place.

Reid envoya un texto a Garcia et se frotta les yeux. Théa se leva pour descendre un peu les stores, baissant la luminosité de la pièce. Spencer rouvrit les yeux au moment ou la jeune fille tendait vers lui l'assiette de viennoiseries.

\- Manges un chausson aux pommes Spencer, Garcia m'as dit que tu adore ça. Tu n'as pas mangé grand chose hier, pas étonnant que tu es mal a la tête.

Spencer la regarda lui sourire gentiment, l'assiette toujours tendue devant elle. Cette fille était décidément trop observatrice pour son bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela serait plus facile pour lui de la détester si elle n'était si prévenante envers eux. Il tendit tout de même la main et attrapa un chausson aux pommes. Il maugréât un instant sur une Garcia incapable de tenir sa langue... Il croqua dans le gâteau.

Théa se leva et servit dans une tasse un peu de café avec du lait et trois sucres, qu'elle posa devant lui.

\- Désolée, il ne sera pas aussi bon que celui de tout a l'heure mais le chef a eu la gentillesse de nous fournir un peu lait, lui expliqua t elle.

Elle retourna se servir un café a son tour, ou plutôt un lait chaud avec un peu de café... Qu'elle reversa aussitôt.

\- Mince !

Spencer leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était une catastrophe sur pattes ! Bizarrement, il trouva la la fois terriblement agaçant mais aussi attendrissant, comme devant une enfant qui fait des bêtises, c'est pénible mais c'est mignon... Mais comment avait elle fait pour réussir les épreuves physiques pour entrer au FBI sans se fracturer le crâne ? En la regardant éponger le café avec des serviettes en papier il fut pris d'un doute. Lui avait on fournis une arme a feu ? La légère bosse sous sa veste au niveau de sa ceinture lui appris que oui. Il en frissonna d'horreur.

Elle se rassit a table en face de lui, ôtant sa veste pleine de taches. Elle avait encore mis un t-shirt trop grand.

\- C'est bon ? lui demanda t elle.

\- Pardon ?

De quoi parlait elle ?

\- Le chausson, il est bon ?

Il revint sur terre et posa les yeux sur la viennoiserie qu'il avait presque entièrement mangé sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa migraine avait également baissée en intensité a mesure qu'il remplissait son estomac.

\- Ho ! Heu... Oui, oui, merci, lui répondit il.

Elle avait remarqué le bandage sur la main du jeune homme mais ne fit pas de commentaires, ce qui le soulagea. C'était étonnant que les autres membres de l'équipe en avait fait de même, il était sur, en bon profiler qu'ils étaient, qu'ils avaient tous remarqué sa blessure. Il voyait toujours de l'inquiétude dans leur yeux, mais ne lui posait quasiment plus de questions dernièrement. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

Elle lui sourit et se concentra sur son propre café. A cet instant le pc posé sur la table s'alluma et le visage de Garcia apparut.

\- Reid, j'ai localisé le portable de Carla !

Sur l'écran une carte s'afficha, un point rouge clignotait sur la plage a deux ou trois kilomètres de là ou on avait retrouvé les corps des victimes.

\- Son téléphone était éteint jusqu'à présent mais il vient tout juste de se rallumer !

\- Garcia, préviens Hotch et les autres, envois leur l'adresse pour qu'ils nous rejoignent sur place !

Il se leva brusquement et couru jusqu'à la porte. Théa mis une seconde pour réagir mais se dépêcha de le suivre. Il l'emmena dehors et grimpas dans le SUV du FBI. A peine eut elle le temps de refermer la porte passagère qu'il démarra en trombe, toutes sirènes hurlantes.

\- On ne devrait pas attendre les autres ? lui demanda t elle en s'accrochant comme elle le pouvait au tableau de bord.

Reid roulait vraiment vite, zigzagant entre les voitures qui se poussaient sur son passage. Il manqua de renverser la voiture en prenant un virage en épingle a cheveux.

\- Non, si elle est localisée pas loin de la plage c'est que soit Carla est déjà morte, soit elle s'apprête a la tuer. Dans les deux cas on a pas une minute a perdre.

Il accéléra encore et il ne leur fallut que 5 minutes pour arriver sur place. Il stoppa et sauta de la voiture, arme au point. Théa le suivit en faisant de même. Ils coururent en serpentant entre les dunes. Ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin le toit du van. En arrivant près de celui ci ils ralentirent l'allure. Tout était calme et elle eut peur qu'ils soit arrivés trop tard. Collés au véhicule, ils en firent le tour sans faire de bruit. Spencer posa la main sur la poignée de la porte coulissante sur le coté au moment ou ils entendirent un hurlement venant de l'intérieur du véhicule. Il tourna la tête vers Théa et commença un décompte silencieusement. Théa, le cœur battant réajusta sa prise sur son arme et hocha la tête. A trois, Spencer tira sur la porte brutalement et pointa son arme sur l'intérieur du van en hurlant :

\- FBI !

Théa avait pointé son arme en même temps que son collègue. Dans le véhicule une femme ayant le crane rasée tenait un couteau ensanglanté posé contre la gorge de Carla. Elle venait visiblement tout juste de la scalper, autour de ses pieds des mèches de cheveux en sang étaient éparpillés.

\- Ne vous approchez pas ou je l'égorge !

\- S'il vous plait aidez moi, pleura Carla.

\- La ferme !

\- Vanessa vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça ! Lui dit Spencer.

\- Fermez la !

La jeune femme avait l'air en plein délire. Ses yeux injectés de sang était fixés sur eux. Elle était en pleine crise psychotique.

\- Elle doit payer !

\- Non Vanessa, Carla ne vous as rien fait. Elle n'est pas une des prostituées de votre père.

A la mention de son père, la meurtrière resserra sa prise sur sa victime qui gémit.

\- Elles se sont toutes moquées de moi ! Elles m'ont humiliée !

\- Je sais Vanessa mais maintenant c'est fini, et Carla n'y est pour rien.

\- C'est faux, elle est comme elles. Toutes a faire les belles avec leur magnifiques cheveux longs ! A me dire que j'étais un monstre, une erreur de la nature.

\- Elles avaient tords, Vanessa, le vrai responsable c'est votre père. Maintenant il est mort, Carla n'a pas a payer pour les horreurs qu'il vous a fait subir.

\- Vanessa...

Théa pris la parole et la meurtrière tourna ses yeux rouges vers elle. La jeune fille rangea son arme et leva les mains.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'écria Spencer.

Théa l'ignora et avança d'un pas vers le van.

\- J'ai discuté avec votre psychologue, le Dr Tatoo. Vous vous souvenez d'elle ?

Vanessa sembla hésiter.

\- Elle... Elle a voulu m'enfermer.

\- Non elle a voulu vous aider. Vous étiez d'accord pour rester a l'hôpital pour vous faire soigner. C'est encore possible Vanessa.

\- Théa... murmura Spencer.

Mais elle l'ignora et continua d'avancer doucement, passant devant lui.

\- Si vous lâchez votre couteau on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour vous aider. Votre problème peut être réglé. Votre père avait tord, le monstre c'était lui.

\- Mes... mes cheveux...

\- Ils repousseront Vanessa, elle avança encore d'un pas. Mais il faut que vous posiez votre couteau.

Elle tendit la main vers elle et la femme la regarda, hésitante. Le couteau se décolla légèrement de la gorge de Carla.

\- Faites moi confiance... Je vous promet que plus personne ne vous fera de mal.

Elle vit dans son regard que c'était gagné, elle allait lui donner le couteau. Mais au même moment des sirènes retentirent et trois véhicules de police surgirent autour d'eux. Elle vit Vanessa paniquer. Et merde ! Mais au lieu de resserrer sa prise sur Carla comme l'aurait pensé, elle l'écarta brutalement et se jeta en avant. En hurlant elle pointa le couteau vers la jeune agent en face d'elle.

\- MENTEUSE !

BANG BANG !

Théa sentit quelque chose lui éclabousser le visage et Vanessa s'écroula a ses pieds, inerte, du sang tachant le sable fin.

Choquée, elle ne bougea pas. Son sang battait a ses tempes et elle était sûre que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort.

Spencer entra dans son champs de vision et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Théa ? Théa est ce que ça va ? Elle ne t'a pas touchée ?

Elle ne réagit pas, alors il décolla une de ses main de son épaule et la posa sur sa joue. Cette fois elle sursauta et encra son regard dans celui du petit grand génie.

\- C'est fini...

Elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. Elle hocha lentement la tête, reprenant pied.

\- Oui... Oui merci. C'est toi qui a tiré ?

\- Oui, elle allait se jeter sur toi.

\- Merci... Tu m'as sauvée la vie.

Il s'écarta en souriant.

\- On est une équipe...

Cette déclaration lui fit beaucoup de bien et elle lui rendit son sourire. Morgan et JJ les entourèrent a ce moment là.

\- Théa tout vas bien ? lui demanda JJ. Tu es blessée ?

\- Non... Non, c'est le sang de...

Morgan lui tendit un mouchoir et elle s'essuya le visage.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tonna Hotch. Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu les renforts ?

Théa baissa les yeux au sol.

\- Il fallait faire vite Hotch. Théa n'a fait que me suivre, répondit Spencer.

\- On en reparlera plus tard.

Oulàlà, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content. Morgan lui prit les épaules et l'emmena vers une voiture ou il la fit monter, pendant que JJ s'occupait de la victime.

Les forces de police prirent le relais. Reid leur raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé et une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour au poste de police.

Après un rapide débrif, des remerciements de la part du chef de la police et de la victime, ils reprirent la route vers l'aéroport pour rentrer a Quantico.

Dans l'avion, Hotch fit comprendre a Reid et Théa qu'il souhaitait leur parler. Son air sévère ne présagea rien de bon et les autres membres de l'équipe s'isolèrent de l'autre coté de l'avion.

Ho ho, on est mal, se dit Théa. Elle s'assit avec Reid a ses cotés en face de Hotch. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'au moins il devra escalader la table entre eux si il voulait les étrangler. Retenant un rire nerveux, elle leva les yeux vers son jeune collègue. Il n'avait pas l'air nerveux, ni même inquiet. Si elle avait dû poser un mot sur l'expression de son visage, elle aurait dit, indifférent...

Étrange...

Elle se concentra sur Hotch qui pris la parole.

\- Je veux que vous me racontiez en détails ce qui s'est passé !

Il avait parlé presque a voix basse, mais Théa nota la menace dans son ton, si jamais ils n'étaient pas capables de leur fournir une explication valable. Après tout, ils se sont presque jetés dans la gueule du loup de façon irréfléchie. Elle se voyait déjà donner sa démission pour s'éviter la honte d'être renvoyée juste après sa première affaire ! Que ferait elle après cela ? Ou irait elle ? Elle avait abandonné sa vie en France pour venir vivre et travailler a Quantico ! Elle n'avait même pas encore vu la maison qu'elle avait acheté en ligne ! A peine sortie de l'avion elle s'était rendu a Quantico immédiatement. Holà là, mais qu'allait elle faire ? Elle finirait probablement vielle fille, entourée de treize chats qui la mangeront quand elle mourra au milieu de son salon, seule et misérable !

Elle sortit de son auto flagellation quand Reid pris la parole.

\- Je prend toute la responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé Hotch. Je le répète, Théa n'a fait que me suivre.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Garcia nous a appelé pour nous dire que le téléphone de Carla avait été localisé. A quelques kilomètres du lieu ou on a retrouvé les deux victimes. Il fallait donc faire très vite. On avait quelques minutes pour sauver Carla en supposant qu'elle était toujours vivante. Honnêtement je n'y croyais pas, les chances étaient faibles, mais il fallait essayer. J'ai dit a Garcia de vous prévenir et on a filé.

\- On étaient dans la pièce a coté Reid ! Cela t'aurais pris 2 minutes de nous prévenir !

\- Je ne pensais qu'a sauver Carla.

\- Oui, et vous vous êtes précipités sans renforts au devant d'une meurtrière !

\- Je ne pensais qu'a sauver Carla ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure juste par ce que j'aurais perdu du temps !

Il était en colère a présent, et une bataille de regards s'engagea entre les deux hommes pendant que Théa essayait de disparaitre dans son siège.

\- J'ai déjà commis cette erreur pour Emily ! Ajouta Reid.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

Emily ? C'est qui ? Se demanda Théa.

Il y eu un silence ou tous les fixèrent. Leur regards sautant de Hotch a Reid.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Reid, répondit finalement Hotch sur un ton un peu radoucie, puis il repris plus sévèrement. En revanche aujourd'hui tu as mis Théa en danger ! Elle débute et n'a jamais fait de terrain. Cela aurait pu mal finir de centaines de façons différentes ! Aurais tu pu vivre avec ça ?

Spencer sursauta, il devint blanc comme un linge et baissa la tête, fermant fort les paupières.

Théa s'offusqua, Hotch ne pouvait pas se servir d'elle ainsi pour enfoncer et culpabiliser Spencer !

\- Monsieur, avec tout mon respect. Je l'ai suivi de mon plein grès, je connaissais les risques et j'y suis allée quand même.

Cette fois, tous détournèrent la tête, comme si ils avaient peur d'être des dommages collatéraux.

\- Vous dites que vous prévenir nous aurais fait perdre deux minutes. Mais très honnêtement, Carla serait morte si on étaient arrivés ne serait ce que 30 secondes plus tard, j'en suis persuadée ! Vanessa lui avait déjà rasé les cheveux et j'ai vu qu'une seringue était prête. Si on vous avait prévenus, elle serait morte a notre arrivée.

Hotch la fusilla du regard et elle voulu se ratatiner sur place. Elle se força a soutenir son regard mais bon sang ce que cet homme lui faisait peur !

Une minute passa, même deux... Peut être même des heures pour ce qu'elle en savait... Enfin, au bout d'une éternité, Hotch soupira.

\- Vous avez fait un excellent travail... Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Carla serait morte si vous n'aviez pas agit ainsi. Vos déductions et vos instincts ont permis de lui sauver la vie.

Théa souffla bruyamment sans pouvoir se retenir, soulagée au possible.

\- Mais... continua Hotch.

Et merde ! Son souffle se bloqua a nouveau dans sa poitrine.

\- Si vous me refaites un coup comme celui la vous êtes virés ! J'espère que je me suis montré assez clair ?

\- Limpide, monsieur, répondit Théa.

Il inclina de la tête et se leva.

Se sentant toute molle, elle s'écroula sur la table la tête dans les bras. Un rire nerveux se forma dans sa gorge.

\- Même quand Vanessa s'est jetée sur moi je n'ai pas eu aussi peur...

\- Tu as été extraordinaire aujourd'hui, Théa.

Spencer avait soufflé doucement ces mots. Elle redressa la tête pour le regarder.

\- Si les renforts n'avait pas débarqué en grandes pompes a ce moment là tu aurais réussi a lui faire lâcher le couteau. Elle aurait pu se faire soigner et peut être s'en sortir. Tu as su trouver les mots. Tu feras un formidable profiler.

Sur ces paroles qui gonfla le cœur de la jeune fille, il se leva pour aller s'installer sur une autre banquette après avoir sortit un livre.

* * *

Afin de fêter la première affaire de leur nouvelle collègue, après avoir pris le temps de se prendre une douche et se changer, tous se retrouvèrent dans le petit restaurant proche du bureau. Là où l'équipe se réunissait souvent. Théa en fut très touchée, surprise de se faire accepter aussi vite parmi eux. La bonne humeur était au rendez vous et Garcia faisait le spectacle. Morgan flirtant ouvertement avec elle, alcool aidant. Même l'imperturbable Aaron Hotchner souriait et riait allègrement ! Garcia veillait a ce que les verres soit toujours pleins et Théa commença a se sentir pompette. Elle n'arrêtait pas de glousser avec JJ devant les tentatives ( vouées à l'échec ) de Morgan voulant les faire danser.

\- Tu as trop bu, Derek ! Lui lança t elle pendant qu'il lui tirais la main pour l'emmener sur la petite piste de danse du restaurant.

\- Et alors, toi aussi ! Allez viens danser !

\- Nan, je ne sais pas danser !

\- Laisse tomber Morgan, lança Spencer. Théa n'est déjà pas capable de marcher sans s'emmêler les pieds, alors si tu la fait danser elle va tuer quelqu'un !

Spencer avait les pommettes rouges, signe qu'il avait lui aussi trop bu, et semblait détendu. Théa, assise a coté de lui, lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes.

\- Aïe !

\- Bien fait pour toi ! Ria t elle. Ça t'apprendra a te moquer de moi !

Il lui tira la langue et elle lui rendit la politesse.

\- Bon si vous ne voulez pas danser, on va jouer, reprit Morgan en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

\- Ho oui, un jeu ! S'écria Garcia en sautillant sur sa chaise. On joue a " je n'ai jamais " !

\- C'est quoi ce jeu ? Demanda Théa.

\- Quelqu'un dit par exemple : Je n'ai jamais couru nu dans la rue. Celui qui ne l'a jamais fait ne boit pas, mais si tu l'as déjà fait tu bois une gorgée de ton verre. Celui qui fini son verre en dernier a gagner ! Lui expliqua Garcia en remplissant les verres de tout le monde.

\- Ok on fait une partie, dit Hotch. Mais près tout le monde au lit, on a tous déjà trop bu !

\- Ho Hotch, pour une fois qu'on vous voit vous éclater ! Et puis il faut fêter l'excellent travail de l'agent Terrador. Répondit Morgan en levant son verre vers elle.

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et ils commencèrent le jeu.

\- Théa, a toi l'honneur !

\- Très bien, je n'ai jamais été ivre au point de ne plus avoir de souvenir de la soirée le lendemain !

Personne ne but sauf Garcia.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ? Ria JJ.

\- Nan ! Une fois...

Elle jeta un œil vers Morgan qui se retenait ( sans succès ) de rire. Lui savait très bien de quoi elle parlait.

\- A moi, repris Garcia. Je n'ai jamais fumé dans les toilettes de l'école !

Seul JJ et Théa burent une gorgée de leur vodka.

\- JJ !

\- Fait pas ton prude Spencer, tu n'as jamais fait de bêtises au lycée ?

\- Bien sur que non, il avait 12 ans au lycée, lui répondit Hotch.

Théa fut impressionnée et Reid rougit.

\- Hum... A moi, je n'ai jamais été collé a l'école.

Bien évidement, tout le monde excepté Reid, burent une gorgée. Il ricana.

\- Je suis sur que tu étais du genre a faire de la lèche au prof, lui lança Théa.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Premier de la classe et chouchou du prof ! Ria Morgan.

Spencer lui tira la langue a son tour.

\- A moi, les interrompu Hotch. Je n'ai jamais loupé un examens.

Seule Théa bu une gorgée avant de préciser.

\- J'ai repasser mon permis de conduire 4 fois.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Se moqua Morgan.

Théa lui fit un geste obscène et il éclata de rire.

\- A mon tour, dit JJ. Je n'ai jamais triché a un examen.

A la surprise général, Reid bu une gorgée.

\- Non ? Le petit génie a triché ?

\- Quand j'étais a la fac, j'ai laissé ma voisine de classe copier sur moi.

\- Ça compte pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a triché.

\- Je l'ai laissé faire, et on a été sanctionnés tout les deux.

\- Elle était mignonne c'est ça ? demanda Garcia.

Reid rougit et tous ricanèrent.

Ils jouèrent ainsi un petit moment. Garcia fut la première a perdre. Puis Morgan, JJ, et enfin Hotch. Ne restait plus que Théa et Reid.

\- OK, beau gosse, c'est entre toi et moi !

Elle avait le regard brillant et les joues rouges, faisant ressortir ses taches de rousseur. Ils ne leur restait plus qu'une gorgée chacun.

\- C'est a mon tour, lui dit il. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de mon prénom.

Il lui montra les dents en souriant. Fichu profiler !

Elle grogna et vida son verre.

\- Théa n'est pas ton vrai prénom n'est ce pas ?

\- Comment tu as deviné ? lui demanda t elle.

Il haussa un sourcil et fini son verre a son tour, sans répondre a sa question.

\- Attendez ! Intervint Morgan. Comment ça ce n'est pas ton vrai prénom ?

Théa soupira. Elle aurait préféré garder pour elle cette information.

\- Théa n'est qu'un diminutif, expliqua t elle. Mon vrai prénom c'est Alethéa ( ndl : se prononce Aléthéa )

\- Hooooooooo, c'est trop mignon ! S'exclama Garcia.

Théa grimaça. Elle détestait son prénom et maudit sa mère une fois de plus pour son trop plein d'imagination ( dont elle avait hérité ).

\- Si si je t'assures ! Ça fait nom d'héroïne de jeux vidéo !

\- Ou de conte de fée, ajouta JJ.

\- Ou de princesse, intervint Spencer.

Théa piqua un fard monumentale !

\- Ho non, pitié, s'il vous plait appelez moi Théa tout simplement ! Je déteste ce prénom !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

\- Alors ça c'est fort quand même ! C'est bien vous qu'on appel Hotch au lieu d'Hotchner tout le temps ?

\- C'est juste pour faire plus vite et plus simple, répondit il en osant les épaules.

\- Parce que Alethéa c'est plus facile et plus rapide que Théa peut être ?

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et elle sentie qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Morgan et Garcia n'allaient pas se priver de la charrier la dessus.

Hotch se leva a ce moment, coupant court aux moqueries.

\- Bon, il est tard. Il temps d'aller au lit. On a du travail demain ! J'appelle des taxis.

* * *

Hellow alors ce troisième chapitre ? C'est la fin de la première affaire de notre petite Théa, une affaire relativement simple pour commencer mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu car personnellement je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut :p n'hésitez pas a mettre vos avis ^^ Et merci beaucoup pour tout ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favori :)

Le chapitre 4 est également près donc vous êtes surs d'avoir une suite a l'heure la semaine prochaine ^^ le chapitre suivante sera sur un ton plus légers mais j'espère que vous le trouverez amusant ! Moi je me suis beaucoup amusée a l'écrire en tout cas hihi ^^ Vous en découvrirais un peu plus sur Théa ainsi que le sujet de leur prochaine affaire qui promet d'être émotionnellement difficile ;)

A la semaine prochaine :D


	4. Chapitre 4

Hey Hey ^^

Petite surprise un nouveau chapitre en avance :D Sur un ton plus légers avant d'attaquer une nouvelle affaire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4  
**

 **Une nouvelle famille  
**

 _ **ou**_

 _ **Un déménagement étonnant**_

La semaine suivante fut assez tranquille pour l'équipe du BAU. De façon inhabituelle, aucune affaire urgente ne vint rompre le trintrin quotidien. Et cela fit beaucoup de bien a tout le monde. Sauf a Reid. Privé de travail sur lequel se concentrer, ses idées noires revinrent au triple galop. Les dossiers a remplir, les entrainements et son équipe ne suffirent pas a lui occuper l'esprit. Il se complaisait dans sa morosité, rentrait chez lui le moins possible et évitait ses collègues. Ou il essayait en tout cas. Car c'était sans compter sur sa tornade de nouvelle équipière. Il avait arrêter de compter le nombre de fois ou elle trébuchait, tombait, renversait quelque chose... Son bureau était collé en face du sien, il était donc, malgré lui, aussi victime de sa maladresse. Un matin elle renversa par mégarde sa tasse de café sur son clavier d'ordinateur, faisant griller l'appareil et inondant les papiers sur son bureau. Plusieurs fois il dut se retenir de lui hurler dessus, mais il se retint, essayant de se persuader que ce n'était pas de sa faute, lui même pouvait être assez maladroit parfois. Il se refusait à se l'admettre mais elle lui offrit un certain divertissement. La voir s'étaler une fois encore de tout son long a ses pieds eut même le mérite de le dérider un peu.

\- Pardon, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs ! s'excusa t elle en ramassant le tas de dossier qu'elle avait dans les bras. J'ai des petits soucis en ce moments...

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Morgan.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise et posa sa tasse de café sur son bureau au moment elle posa avec la grâce et la force d'un éléphant son énorme pile de dossier sur le sien. La secousse renversa le café de Morgan.

\- Pardon pardon pardon !

Elle brandit plusieurs feuille de sopalin, sachant qu'elle renversait toujours tout elle en avait toujours un rouleau dans ses tiroirs. Elle épongea le café sous le rire de Morgan. Reid lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Parfois je me demande comment tu arrive à faire la route de chez toi au travail en restant en un seul morceau !

\- Encore faudrait il que j'ai un chez moi... Je vis a l'hôtel pour le moment !

Spencer fut piqué par la curiosité.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda t il en tendant sa corbeille pour qu'elle y jette le sopalin mouillé.

\- Merci ! Et bien, en fait j'ai acheté une maison avant de venir ici. Et j'ai fait livrer mes meubles et mes affaires via une société de transport. Sauf que le camion a déposé hier le container plein sur ma pelouse devant chez moi ! Il a tout laisser en plan comme ça alors que j'avais demandé un service incluant la livraison a l'intérieur de la maison !

Elle se rassit en croissant les bras, la mine boudeuse.

\- Vous me voyez moi, essayer de monter des meubles toute seule ?

\- Tu te casserait une jambe juste en portant le premier carton ! Se moqua Morgan.

\- Et le pire c'est que tu as raison ! S'exclama t elle.

\- Si tu veux on peut venir t'aider, lui proposa t il.

\- Aider pour quoi ? Intervint une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et vit Hotch un café a la main, debout derrière elle.

\- Théa a un petit soucis avec son déménagement, lui répondit Morgan. Et si on la laisse se débrouiller toute seule elle va se casser quelque chose et ne pourra plus travailler.

\- Je préfère ne pas répondre, je vais manquer d'humour... Bouda t elle.

\- Je suis libre ce week end, Haley est dans sa famille a Tallahassee avec Jack.

\- Nan, je ne veux pas vous déranger ! Vous avez surement des projets.

\- On s'ennuie comme des rats mort cette semaine, un peu d'exercice de nous fera pas de mal, répliqua Morgan. Les jolies filles se passeront de moi pour une fois et notre petit génie je suis sur qu'il passe son temps libre le nez dans des bouquins !

Il donna une grande tape dans le dos de son collègue, s'attirant un regard noir de ce dernier.

\- Et si cela peut te rendre service, ajouta Hotch.

\- Vous êtes surs ? Je ne veux vraiment pas abuser de votre temps.

\- Puisqu'on te le propose !

\- D'accord ! Mais a charge de revanche !

Spencer poussa un long soupir, dans quoi c'était il fourré ?

* * *

Le lendemain, ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'adresse que la jeune fille leur avez donné la veille et Morgan siffla quand il furent devant la maison.

C'était un joli pavillon dans un quartier familiale. Une grande maison sur deux niveaux en briques blanches et aux volets bleus. Ils pouvaient apercevoir a l'arrière un grand jardin. Morgan, Hotch et Reid s'avancèrent vers les marches du perron quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous arrivez pile a l'heure j'ai fait du café ! Coup de bol le premier carton que j'ai ouvert était celui avec la cafetière.

Elle ouvrit grand la porte et les invita a entrer.

\- Bienvenus chez moi !

Ils entrèrent dans une grande entrée. En face d'eux il y avait un large escalier recouvert de moquette beige menant a l'étage. A leur gauche, ce qu'il semblait être un salon ou une salle a manger. Il y avait une autre ouverture sur leur droite mais Théa les mena a gauche. Elle traversa la salle/salon et les dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, vers une cuisine américaine avec un ilot central. Sur le plan travail qui faisait tout l'angle du fond de la pièce, était posée une cafetière et des tasses fumantes. Elle leur tendit chacun une tasse.

\- Autant bien commencer la journée, on a beaucoup de travail.

\- La maison a l'air superbe ! la complimenta Morgan. J'ai quatre maisons que j'ai rénové moi même.

\- Merci, je l'ai acheté sur plan, tout est neuf mais il n'y a que la cuisine et la salle de bain d'installées. J'adore le charme des vielles maisons et j'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'acheter celle ci. Mais avec le travail j'avais peur de ne pas avoir le temps de faire les rénovations et l'image de moi avec un marteau a la main a suffit de me convaincre d'acheter neuf !

Hotch et Morgan ricanèrent. Reid grogna, le nez dans son café. Encore heureux qu'elle ai acheté une maison neuve et sans travaux ! Il ne pouvait l'imaginer manipuler quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'une agrafeuse, alors des outils comme une perceuse ou un pistolet a clous... Il se demanda encore une fois comment elle avait obtenue l'agrément pour porter une arme a feu !

Il l'observa un instant. Elle portait un short en jean, dévoilant ses petites jambes et un débardeur trop petit. Avait elle des vêtements a sa taille ? Remarque, la jeune fille avait une poitrine plutôt généreuse, ça ne devait pas être simple de s'habiller, pour autant qu'il en sache. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval mais sa frange lui tombait toujours devant les yeux. Il se dit que son propre jean et sa chemise n'étaient pas des plus adaptés a l'activité prévue ce jour là. Hotch et Morgan était tout d'eux vêtu d'un jogging et d'un t shirt.

Théa interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

\- On s'y colle ?

Et elle galopa jusqu'à l'entrée, les trois hommes a sa suite. Elle ouvrit les portes du container posé devant le garage. Reid gémis devant l'ampleur de la tâche, le container était plein a craquer !

Ils se retroussèrent les manches, Hotch et Morgan prirent en charge les gros meubles pendant que Théa et Reid enchainaient les allers retours avec des cartons.

\- Ceux ci vont dans ma chambre Spencer, suis moi je vais te montrer où elle est.

Elle attrapa un carton et retourna vers la maison. Il l'imita, prenant un carton lui aussi. Il monta a sa suite le large escalier et ils arrivèrent dans un couloir tout aussi large donnant sur 5 portes. Elle poussa celle du fond. La pièce était vide mais une immense bai vitrée donnait sur un grand balcon. Elle posa le carton au sol et alla ouvrir la porte fenêtre. Il posa son carton aussi et la rejoignit. Elle était penchée sur la pointe des pieds par dessus la balustrade en pierre blanches, un air émerveillé sur le visage. Quand il arriva près d'elle, son pied dérapa et elle aurait basculé dans le vide si Reid ne l'avait pas retenue par les épaules.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Tu aurais pu te briser la nuque ! Quelle idée de se pencher comme ça !

Elle le regarda avec ses yeux trop grands et trop verts, un petit sourire coupable sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Oups !

On lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession...

Il regarda a son tour en bas pour voir ce qu'elle regardait avec tant d'émerveillement au point de risquer de tomber dans le vide. Le balcon donnait sur un jardin arboré, un peu en friche mais magnifique. Des massif de fleurs, des roses en majorités, des arbustes... Un grand pommier au fond du jardin avec juste en dessous un petit cabanon en bois. C'était vraiment charmant. La piscine juste en contre bas ne gâchait rien.

\- C'est magnifique...

\- Merci. C'est le jardin qui m'a fait acheter le terrain, un vrai coup de cœur ! J'ai économiser depuis mes 15 ans pour pouvoir me l'offrir, même si mes parents m'ont aidés.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle était émerveillée, une enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël n'aurait pas eu de plus grand sourire. On était qu'en avril mais le soleil tapait fort, mai n'était pas loin et le printemps était déjà bien installé. Les rayons du soleil faisaient briller les reflets dans ses cheveux et faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseurs.

Inconsciente d'être observée elle lui sourit et lui pris la main, l'entrainant a l'intérieur.

\- Viens, j'ai quelque chose a te montrer !

Il était gêné d'avoir sa petite main dans la sienne mais ne fit rien pour la retirer et il la suivit docilement. Dans le container, elle lui mit un carton très lourd dans les bras, en pris un aussi et l'emmena dans le salon. Un des mur du salon était occupé par une immense bibliothèque vide. Elle lui fit signe de déposer son fardeau au sol et ouvrit le carton. Elle en sortie une tripotée de livres. Voila pourquoi il était si lourd...

\- Je t'avait dit que j'aimais lire moi aussi !

Curieux, il s'agenouilla et regarda les titres des ouvrages. Il y avait essentiellement des romans fantastiques et des romans policier. Mais aussi des œuvres littéraires françaises et anglaises.

\- Je vais chercher les autres cartons, jettes un œil et si cela t'amuse tu peux les ranger sur les étagères, laisse juste la vitrine de libre, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour elle.

Elle fila et revint avec d'autre cartons qu'elle déposa près de Reid. Celui ci parcourait a une vitesse surprenante un roman de Conan Doyle. Dans les autres cartons, il y découvrit d'autres romans mais aussi des encyclopédies et des livres sur la criminologie, dont la collection complète des écrits de Rossi, sur le sport et l'équitation. Des recueils de poèmes et de nouvelles, des collections complètes de grands auteurs comme Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie, Tolkien... Sa collection était fascinante et il prit beaucoup de plaisir a les classer et les ranger dans la bibliothèque. La jeune fille était très cultivée visiblement. Deux heures plus tard elle le rejoignit avec un dernier carton.

\- Hotch et Derek se débattent pour monter les meubles a l'étage. J'ai voulu les aider mais dès le premier voyage j'ai dégringolé les escaliers sur les fesses !

Ha, c'était donc ça le bruit bizarre qu'il avait entendu.

\- Donc il m'ont virée, il parait que je vais les gêner si je reste dans leur pattes, ria t elle. Ils ont l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Quand on fait un métier comme le notre je crois que lorsqu'on a l'occasion de faire quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un déménagement, cela nous montre que la vie continue, que la vie ce n'est pas seulement des meurtres, des tueries et des horreurs. A mon avis cela les change agréablement.

\- Je crois plutôt qu'ils jouent a qui a la plus grosse, répliqua t elle en pouffant. Et toi tu t'amuse ?

Elle se plaça a coté de lui devant la bibliothèque, regardant les ouvrages bien rangés.

\- Comment les as tu classés ?

\- Par auteur et par genre. Au vu de leur état j'ai pu déterminer assez facilement lesquels tu consultes le plus souvent, les romans par exemple. Ils sont a portés de main. Les autres sont tout en haut. Autant éviter que tu te casse une jambe en montant l'échelle pour les atteindre, j'imagine que ne lis pas souvent les encyclopédies et les vieux magazines scientifiques qui datent d'avant ta naissance.

\- Je suis impressionnée Spencer, lui avoua t elle.

A hauteur des yeux, il avait disposé sa collection des livres Harry Potter. Elle en possédaient beaucoup, dans plusieurs langues, en poche ou en collector. Des hors séries et des livres illustrés. Elle les caressa du bout des doigts.

\- Tu leur a donné une place d'honneur.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais une fan.

Il s'en voulait un peu de son comportement avec elle les premiers jours de son arrivée, reportant sur elle son mal être alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir quelque part. Et au vu de son regard, il avait réussi.

\- Tu aime Harry Potter ? lui demanda t elle.

\- J'ai vu les trois premiers films quand j'étais plus jeune mais je n'ai pas accroché plus que ça...

\- Si tu n'as vu que les films et a fortiori seulement les trois premiers c'est normal que tu n'ai pas vraiment aimé. J'adore les films mais pour apprécier l'œuvre de JK Rowling il faut les lire avant tout !

En disant cela elle lui tendit le premier tome, l'école des sorciers. Il prit dans ses mains le petit livre et regarda la couverture pressentant trois enfants devant un château, des chapeaux pointus sur la tête.

\- Je t'avoue être très surprise d'apprendre que tu ne les a jamais lu, je pensait que, comme moi, tu avait tendance a dévorer tout les livres qui te passe devant les yeux.

\- Oui, c'est un peu ça... Mais a l'époque ou les livres sont sortis je m'intéressait plus aux livres de science fiction et ma mère me faisait ingurgiter des kilomètres de pages de poèmes et de littérature classique. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lire les livres pour enfants, bien que je connaisse par cœur les œuvres de Conan Doyle et Agatha Christie par exemple, j'ai vu que tu les avais.

Par curiosité il ouvrit le livre et commença a le lire. En moins de 15 secondes il avait déjà avalé 10 pages.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'écria Théa.

Reid sursauta et leva les yeux du livre.

\- Bah, je lis...

Un air épouvanté sur le visage elle lui arracha le livre des mains et lui donna un coup sur la tête avec.

\- Docteur Spencer Reid, on n'apprécie pas un livre en lisant 15 000 mots a la seconde ! Surtout Harry Potter ! Un livre ça se savoure ! C'est comme si tu avalais un repas gastronomique en trois bouchées, tu t'es rempli l'estomac mais tu n'en a pas sentit le gout !

Elle plaisantait, elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse ? Pourtant la petite bosse sur sa tête lui souffla le contraire... Il la regarda se remettre a caresser la couverture du bouquin.

\- Un livre ça se déguste. Ça se savoure... Il faut que tu prenne le temps de faire marcher ton imagination, pour faire vivre cet œuvre extraordinaire dans ta tête.

Puis elle lui sourit gentiment en lui tendant a nouveau le livre qu'il prit machinalement.

\- Promet moi d'essayer de le lire a une vitesse normal, enfin normal pour les personnes n'ayant pas un QI de 187 ! Promis ?

Cette fille était complétement tarée ! Et pourtant...

\- Promis...

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant plein de fossettes et se mit a déballer le dernier carton. Il resta une bonne minute un peu choqué, debout au milieu de la pièce, surement avec un air bête sur le visage. Il la regarda sortir du carton un gros coffret plat en bois ouvragé, qu'elle posa religieusement dans la vitrine avant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur du couvercle et se trouvait une rangée de ce qui semblait être des baguettes en bois, avec un nom gravé a coté de chacune d'elle. Probablement des objets de collection. Elle continua a déballer le carton, sortant d'autres objets de leur emballage. Tout un lot de figurines comme celle qu'elle avait sur son bureau, 4 écharpes de couleurs différentes soigneusement pliées, des verres, des mugs a l'effigie d'Harry Potter. Des photos dédicacées aussi, ainsi qu'un tas d'objets de collection qu'il n'identifia pas, comme un étrange collier contenant un minuscule sablier. Étrangement elle ne fit rien tomber pour une fois, ce qui le fit sourire. A la fin elle sortit un autre exemplaire du dernier livre de la saga, les reliques de la mort. Elle l'ouvrit et il lui montra l'intérieur de la couverture.

\- C'est l'objet auquel je tient le plus, lui expliqua t elle.

La couverture et la première page étaient remplis de signatures, dont la plus grande en haut, celle de JK Rowling, avec un petit mot de la part de l'auteur.

\- Pour Théa, n'oublie pas que l'imagination, c'est ce qui nous rend capable de comprendre des choses que nous n'avons jamais vécu, lut il.

\- Je l'ai rencontré a une convention, elle et certains acteur du film. J'ai été très impressionnée par Alan Rickman, même si il fait moins peur que Severus Rogue ! Rit elle. Tu comprendra quand tu aura lu les livres.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et déposa le livre au centre de la vitrine. Il regarda celui qu'il avait encore entre les mains et le rangea soigneusement dans sa sacoche, se promettant de le lire en prenant son temps.

A midi elle leur commanda chinois et des bières. Elle mis de la nourriture partout en voulant manger avec les baguettes. Exaspéré, Reid lui tendit une fourchette sous le rire de ses collègues. Lui même avait depuis longtemps renoncé a manger avec les bout de bois. Comment 30% de la population arrivaient a manger avec ces trucs la ?

L'après midi, Garcia les rejoignit pour leur donner un coup de main. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle avait installé ordinateur, box et TV. Elle bricola même un peu son ordinateur, lui installant un meilleur par feu et boostant l'appareil. Reid prouva qu'il n'était pas en reste question bricolage puisqu'il monta a lui tout seul la table a manger et les chaises. A la fin de la journée, le conteneur était vide et tout les meuble montés. Il lui restait plus qu'a vider les petits cartons, vaisselle, vêtements, bibelots, papiers...

Elle les remercia chaleureusement, leur promettant de leur offrir une soirée barbecue au bord de la piscine quand les beaux jours seront là.

\- A condition que tu ne t'approche pas du barbecue ! Lui répondit Morgan. On a trop travailler pour que tu mette le feu a la maison !

\- Très drôle Derek...

Puis ils prirent congé, éreintés mais d'excellente humeur, ils s'étaient tous bien bien amusé, les horreurs de leur quotidien au travail leur semblaient bien loin.

Le soir même Théa se glissa dans son lit après avoir rempli son dressing de tout ses vêtements. Elle réalisa la chance qu'elle avait d'être tombé dans cette unité et elle comprenait ce que Garcia lui avait dit pendant qu'elle l'aidait a ranger la salle de bain. Ils étaient plus qu'une équipe ou des collègues, ils étaient une famille et Théa s'y sentait déjà comme tel. Elle devait encore faire ses preuves dans l'équipe mais elle était heureuse d'en avoir l'occasion et se promis de donner le meilleur d'elle même.

De son coté, Spencer rentra a son appartement et s'installa immédiatement dans son canapé, le livre d'Harry Potter entre les mains. Pour une fois il avait eu hâte de rentrer chez lui, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et de commencer sa lecture. Il commença sans tarder, les jambes croisées sur sa table basse. Il se força tout de même au début a lire doucement et très vite il fut emporté par l'univers magique de JK Rowling.

* * *

Le lundi matin au bureau, Théa arriva presque en retard après avoir chercher ses clef pendant un quart d'heure, ayant encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour prendre ses marques dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle avait retrouvé ses clefs dans le micro onde, allez savoir pourquoi. Elle alla directement dans la cuisine pour se servir un café avant de se mettre au travail. Prenant garde a ne pas en reverser pour une fois. Peine perdue...

\- Bonjour.

Elle sursauta tellement fort que sa tasse lui échappa des mains et rependit du café sur tout le plan de travail. Une main sur le cœur elle se retourna pour se retrouver face a Reid.

\- Bon sang Spencer ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu devrait siffloter quand tu rentre dans une pièce, ça évitera que je fasse une crise cardiaque...

\- Désolé...

\- C'est pas grave.

Elle attrapa une éponge et nettoya ses bêtises. Puis elle se resservit une tasse de café. Elle remarqua que le jeune homme était toujours la, il avait l'air gêné et se balançait sur ses pieds.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi petit grand génie ? lui demanda t elle.

Il pinça les lèvres et lui tendit ce qu'il avait dans les mains. C'était le livre qu'elle lui avait prêté le jour du déménagement. Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Tu m'avait promis de prendre ton temps pour le lire ?

\- Je l'ai fait. J'ai mis 3 heures a le lire. D'habitude cela m'aurais pris 10 min.

Elle pris le livre et lui demanda ce qu'il en avait pensé.

\- En fait je... Je me demandais si tu pouvais me prêter le deuxième tome...

Ses joues se colorèrent d'un joli rose et il se balança encore plus sur ses pieds. La vérité c'est qu'il avait dut lutter pour ne pas céder a la tentation de se rendre dans une librairie pour se l'acheter, ou encore pire de se rendre chez la jeune fille pour le lui demander. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il tenait a lui rendre le tome I et lui demander le tome II. Il la regarda sortir le livre en question de son sac. Elle le lui tendit avec un sourire.

\- Je me doutais que tu l'aurais fini pendant le week end, lui expliqua t elle.

Il fut étonné et pris le petit livre de poche.

\- Comment tu savais que je te demanderais le deuxième ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la grosse voix de Hotch retentit dans tout le bureau.

\- Tout le monde en salle de réunion ont a une affaire !

\- Le Hotch grognon est de retour, ce type doit avoir une double personnalité. Ce n'est pas la même personne qui nous grogne dessus au bureau et qui rit comme un enfant le week end.

\- C'est sa façon a lui de se protéger, lui répondit Spencer en la suivant vers la salle de réunion.

Elle comprit pourquoi Hotch avait besoin de se protéger. Sur l'écran de la salle, des photos d'enfants défilaient. Toutes plus horribles les une que les autres.

\- JJ on t'écoutes.

Théa s'assit entre Spencer et Rossi pour écouter la jeune femme.

\- Au cour des six derniers mois, cinq enfants ont été enlevés sur le chemin de l'école ou au parc a Glens Falls dans l'état de New York. Et hier on a retrouvé deux d'entre eux dans la forêt, enterrés. Se sont des promeneurs qui sont tombés sur eux au cours d'une promenade. Les deux enfants, Kyle Bordon et Eric Finn, 8 et 11 ans, ont été violés et étranglés. Se sont les premiers a avoir disparus.

\- Pourquoi ils nous préviennent que maintenant ? demanda Morgan. Ils auraient du nous demander de l'aide au moins dès le deuxième enlèvement !

\- Le premier enlèvement a eu lieu il y a six mois, le deuxième deux mois plus tard, ils n'ont pas pensé qu'il y a avait un lien. D'autant que les deux petits sont très différents, ils n'ont pas le même age et Kyle est de type caucasien alors que Eric est asiatique. A part la ville, il n'y a aucun liens entres eux. Sauf que le mois dernier, le rythme des enlèvements s'est accéléré et 3 autres enfants ont disparus en l'espace de 3 semaines. Le chef de la police m'a avoué a demi mots que le maire faisait pression pour que cette affaire soit réglée en interne.

\- Bientôt les élections ? Demanda Théa.

\- Bingo ! Le chef Lancaster a dut passer outre pour nous demander de l'aide.

\- Résultat ont a deux enfants morts et trois autres disparus, gronda Théa.

\- On décolle dans 30 minutes !

Et 30 minutes exactement plus tard, le jet décolla.

\- C'est étonnant qu'il y est tant de différences entre les victimes, dit Reid quand il furent dans les airs. Il ouvrit le dossier et étala les cinq photos des enfants disparus sur la table devant lui. Kyle Bordon avait 8 ans, blond. Eric Finn, 11 an, de type asiatique. Nolan Finnegan, 10 ans, blond aussi. Carry Hoper, 13 ans, afro américaine. Et enfin Lyly James, 5 ans... Elle a été enlevée hier sous le nez de sa nounou au parc.

Théa attrapa la photo de la petite fille, elle avait de long cheveux roux et des yeux semblables au siens, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur, elle était adorable et cela lui retourna l'estomac.

\- Comment peut on faire ça ?

JJ qui était assise a coté d'elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Il va malheureusement falloir que tu t'y habitue. Ce genre d'affaire fait partit du boulot.

Théa soupira.

\- Je préférais ne pas avoir a le faire sincèrement, a m'y habituer je veux dire. Le jour ou ce genre d'image ne me fera plus rien je changerais de métier.

\- C'est une réaction saine, approuva Rossi.

Elle reposa la photo, pris le compte rendu du légiste et le parcouru rapidement.

\- Kyle et Eric sont morts peu de temps l'un après l'autre, a peine quelque jours, pourtant il a gardé Kyle beaucoup plus longtemps. C'est bizarre, il y a trop d'incohérences dans cette affaire.

\- On en apprendra plus sur place, lui répondit Hotch. Quand on arrivera on auras beaucoup de chose a voir, Garcia va demander aux forces de l'ordre de réunir au poste tout les parents des enfants, cela nous prendrait trop de temps de nous rendre chez chacun d'entre eux. Morgan et Rossi vous viendrez avec moi là ou on a retrouvé les corps. JJ, Reid et Théa vous interrogerez les familles. Il va falloir donner un profil rapidement.

\- Et pour les médias ? Demanda JJ.

\- Le Maire va vouloir nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je vais attendre de voir comment il s'immisce dans l'enquête avant de faire quoi que soit. Jusqu'à présent, l'affaire a été étouffée.

\- Glens Falls est une petite ville et tout les enlèvements y ont eut lieu, le suspect doit forcement faire partie de la communauté, dit Reid.

\- Tu feras un profil géographique après les interrogatoires.

Reid acquiesça et continua.

\- Notre homme est sûr de lui, il a enlevé les enfants en plein jour dans des lieux publics.

\- Ça ne pourrait pas être une femme ? Demanda Théa. Il a dut les approcher pour pouvoir les enlever et personnellement j'aurais tendance a moins m'inquiéter en voyant une femme parler a mon enfant plutôt qu'un homme.

\- Les femmes enlèvent des nouveaux nés, les enfants plus vieux sont enlevés par des hommes, lui répondit Reid. Et les garçons ont été violés, ce qui fait retomber les statistiques que ça soit une femme a moins de 1% de chance.

\- Donc on recherche un homme.

Le vol ne dura vraiment pas longtemps et bientôt ils atterrirent a New York et prirent des voitures pour se rendre a Glens Falls. Théa, a qui on avait refusé le droit de conduire, allez savoir pourquoi, se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir s'adresser a des parents en deuil ou terriblement angoissés. Une boule d'angoisse lui serra la gorge et elle se prépara moralement a passer un moment émotionnel très difficile.

* * *

Encore merci à celles et ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leur favoris ^^ Je n'ai pas encore eu de reviews mais ce n'est pas grave, j'écris avant tout pour moi même mais je suis contente de le partager avec vous pour la première fois. J'espère que ma plume vous ai agréable a lire.

A vendredi pour la suite ;)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5  
**

 _ **Une affaire difficile.**_

Le Shérif Lancaster les accueillis au poste. Il avait les traits tirés et avait l'air a la fois très nerveux et très soulagé de les voir arriver.

\- Je vous remercie de venir, on a besoin d'un sacré coup de main ici, leur dit il en serrant la main de Hotch.

\- On va faire tout ce qu'ont peux pour vous aider Shérif, lui répondit Hotch.

\- De quoi avez vous besoin ?

\- D'une salle pour nous installer, avez vous demandé aux familles de venir ici pour qu'ont les interroge ?

\- Oui, ils sont dans notre salle de repos, pour le moment seul les parents de la petite fille enlevée hier sont présents, les autres ne vont pas tarder. Mais je vous prévient ils sont très choqués. La nounou est avec eux, c'est elle qui était avec la petiote au parc.

\- Très bien je vous remercie, moi et les agents Rossi et Morgan ont va accompagner vos hommes la où l'ont a retrouvé les corps. Les agents Jarreau, Terrador et le Docteur Reid vont interroger les familles. Ensuite on se rendra au parc ou a été enlevée Lyly.

Tout ce petit monde se mit en branle. Le Shérif mena Théa, JJ et Reid devant une petite salle a l'écart avec des canapés et une kitchenette. Avant de rentrer, JJ se mit face a Théa.

\- Écoutes, ces gens sont en train de vivre le pire moment de leur vie, c'est un cauchemar pour eux. Tu n'as jamais fait un interrogatoire et a fortiori dans ce cas ci je préfèrerais que tu reste un peu a l'écart. Cela va être éprouvant donc écoutes, regarde et apprend. Si tu ne te sens pas bien tu sort de la pièce. Tu penses que ça va aller ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vous laisse faire pour aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as le droit de montrer tes émotions, cela leur montre que ce qu'ils ressentent est normal et que nous sommes très touchés et concernés par la disparition de leur fille.

\- D'accord. Elle inspira profondément et se composa un visage grave. On peut y aller.

JJ acquiesça et ouvrit la porte. Elle tendit la main au couple assis sur l'un des canapé avec une toute jeune femme.

\- Monsieur et Madame James, je suis Jennifer Jarreau, nous somme du FBI avec mes collègues l'agent Terrador et le Docteur Reid. Nous sommes venu aider la police de Glens Falls a retrouver Lyly.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles ? Lui demanda la femme.

Elle avait les yeux rouges et de nombreuses traces de larmes sur les joues. Ses cheveux étaient aussi roux que ceux de sa fille.

\- Non madame, pour le moment nous venons juste d'arriver. Nous aimerions parler avec vous, comprendre ce qui s'est passé hier.

La femme se rassit sur le canapé et enfouis son visage dans ses mains. Son mari prit le relais.

\- Ma femme est pédiatre, elle a son cabinet dans le centre ville. Moi je suis avocat, donc nous travaillons beaucoup. Quand Lyly n'est pas a l'école c'est Sarah qui s'en occupe, leur dit il en désignant la petite blonde assise coté d'eux.

Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes et se rongeait les ongles. Elle transpirait la culpabilité par tout les pores.

\- Racontez nous ce qui s'est passé Sarah, lui demanda Reid.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé, elle était là et la seconde d'après elle avait disparue !

\- Calmez vous et commencez par le début. Vous avez été chercher Lyly a la sortie de l'école ?

\- Oui a 15h45 comme d'habitude. Il faisait beau donc je l'ai emmenée au parc. Elle adore y aller, elle aime les balançoires et le marchand de glace l'été, elle adore les glaces par dessus tout...

\- D'accord et ensuite ?

\- Il y avait beaucoup de soleil, donc je suis retournée au banc ou j'avais laissé nos affaires pour récupérer sa casquette, je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse une insolation, vous comprenez avec sa peau et ses yeux clairs. Quand je me suis retournée elle n'était plus la...

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase et elle se mit a pleurer.

\- Je ne l'ai lâché des yeux que quelques secondes ! Il y a avait beaucoup d'autres mamans dans le parc, c'est une petite ville on se connais tous, il y a toujours des yeux sur les enfants. Je l'ai appelé, j'ai crié mais elle n'a pas répondu !

Elle se tourna vers les parents.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Sophia, je vous jure que j'ai toujours fait très attention. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape un coup de soleil !

Elle tomba a genoux et pleura sur ceux de Mme James.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sarah...

\- Vous faites quoi pour retrouver ma fille ? Leur demanda Mr James, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle n'a que 5 ans...

Théa se sentait mal, elle était assise a l'écart, sur un des tabourets devant la Kitchenette. La douleur de ces parents était difficilement supportable.

\- Mr James connaissez vous quelqu'un qui pourrait vous en vouloir ? Demanda Reid.

\- Non... Non je ne vois pas. J'ai sans doutes écrasé quelques doigts de pieds dans mon métier, mais dans l'ensemble je m'occupe surtout de dossiers sans grande importance, je ne suis pas un grand pénaliste. Quelques divorces, des délits mineurs ce genre de choses... Ma femme est pédiatre tout le monde l'apprécie en ville depuis qu'elle a ouvert son cabinet.

\- Est ce que vous connaissez les familles Bordon, Finn, Finnegan et Hopper ? Demanda JJ.

\- Heu... Non ça ne me dit rien...

\- Je connais les Bordon, intervint Mme James. Leur fils Kyle est un de mes patients, il est diabétique. Pourquoi vous nous demandé ça ?

\- Le Shérif ne vous a rien dit ? S'étonna JJ.

\- Non ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quel est le rapport avec notre fille ?

JJ et Reid hésitèrent, ils ne pensaient pas que les disparitions étaient restées si secrètes, le maire avait vraiment réussi à imposer un silence total de la part des médias et des services de police.

\- Votre fille n'est pas la première a avoir été enlevée ces derniers temps. Les familles que nous vous avons cité ont aussi un enfant qui a disparus.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'exclama Mr James.

A présent il était en colère. Il se leva d'un air menaçant et Reid se leva lui aussi, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

\- Calmez vous Mr James, je vous assure que nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour retrouver votre fille.

\- Pourquoi on ne nous a rien dit sur ces enlèvements ? Pourquoi vous n'intervenez que maintenant ? Si on avait su on aurait interdit a Sarah de sortir avec Lyly ! Et vous ! Vous ne dites rien, a quoi servez vous ?!

Théa fut déstabilisée quand Mr James s'adressa a elle brutalement. Elle jeta un œil a ses collègues mais rien sur leur visages ne lui indiqua quoi répondre.

\- Je vous ai posé une question !

\- Je suis l'agent Terrador, je fait partit du département des sciences du comportement a Quantico. Notre travail est d'étudier les tueurs en séries...

Oups, boulette... Elle vit au regard que Reid lui lança qu'elle avait dit une bêtise.

\- Comment ça les tueurs ? Il y a eu des meurtres ? Est ce que certains de ces enfants sont... morts ? Demanda Mme James.

Elle s'était levée elle aussi et le couple faisait face a Théa.

\- Je comprend votre colère et votre chagrin mais je vous promet que nous mettons tout en œuvre...

\- POURQUOI nous n'avons rien sut ? La police aurait dut nous prévenir de faire attention a nos enfants ! Les Médias auraient dû en parler a la télé ou dans les journaux !

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, nous même n'avons été mis au courant que ce matin, mais...

\- Alors pourquoi ? Je connais le Shérif je travail souvent avec lui, c'est un homme bien, il nous aurait prévenu si un tueur se baladait dans nos rues ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il cache...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase et un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard.

\- C'est le Maire n'est ce pas ? C'est cet enfoiré qui s'est encore mêlé de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas ! Des enfants enlevés sont morts c'est ça ? Et comme c'est bientôt les élections il n'a pas voulu mettre son gros derrière en danger !

\- Mr James, le Maire voulait sûrement éviter un mouvement de panique...

Reboulette... Elle voulut avaler sa langue. Reid la fusilla du regard et JJ soupira. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur, elle venait de confirmer les soupçons de Mr James que le Maire avait sciemment caché des événements graves et accessoirement que des enfants étaient morts. Mme James se rassit sur le canapé la tête cachée dans ses mains et pleura a chaudes larmes.

\- Calmez vous s'il vous plait, je comprend votre peine mais...

\- Vous avez des enfants ?

\- Heu... Non, mais...

\- ALORS NE NOUS FAITES PAS CROIRE QUE VOUS COMPRENEZ !

Il avait l'air sur le point d'exploser, et Théa était dans sa ligne de mire. Reid se décida enfin a réagir.

\- Asseyez vous Mr James, vous en prendre a ma collègue ne vous aideras pas a retrouver votre fille !

L'homme sembla hésiter a mettre son point dans la figure de Reid, mais sa femme se leva et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Calmes toi Chris, ils sont là pour nous aider.

Il hésita encore une seconde et sembla se dégonfler en soupirant longuement. Il se rassit avec sa femme.

\- Excusez moi, mais nous avons tellement peur...

\- Nous comprenons, ajouta JJ en posant une main sur le genou de l'homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle avec la promesse que le FBI les tiendrait au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Quand Reid referma la porte derrière le couple et leur nounou, il se tourna vers Théa avec un regard noir.

\- Tu es consciente que tu as fait une grosse erreur ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que le Shérif était influencé par le Maire et encore moins qu'ont avait retrouvé des enfants morts !

\- Reid, ce n'est pas de sa faute, ils l'auraient su de toute façon, voulu intervenir JJ mais il l'ignora.

\- A présent si le Maire apprend que nous divulguons les informations qu'il voulait cacher aux parents il va nous mettre encore plus de battons dans les roues ! Le père de Lyly est avocat, ça m'étonnerait qu'il en reste là !

\- Je ne voulais pas... Tenta Théa mais il lui coupa la parole.

\- Des enfants sont en danger ! Ce que tu viens de faire est irresponsable et ne vas pas nous aider et au pire cela va nous causer encore plus de soucis ! Si il prévient la presse le tueur peux paniquer et se débarrasser des enfants ! C'est pour ça que Hotch ne voulait pas de communiqué !

Théa fut choquée de la manière dont il lui parlait, de ce qu'il lui disait. Elle sentie une nausée monter dans sa gorge et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il avait raison, a cause d'elle, leurs chances de retrouver les enfants vivants venaient de réduire considérablement.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Être désolée ne nous aideras pas ! Rejoins Hotch sur les lieux des enlèvements, ici tu ne nous sert a rien !

Sans demander son reste, elle prit ses affaires et sortie de la salle, les larmes aux yeux et honteuse au possible.

\- Tu es injuste Spencer ! S'écria JJ quand Théa fut sortie.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me faire une leçon de morale ? Ce qu'elle a fait est irresponsable ! Elle n'a rien a faire dans notre équipe !

\- Elle débute ! Et c'est Mr James qui s'est adressé a elle, elle a été déstabilisée. N'importe qui l'aurait été a sa place. C'était a nous de gérer la situation et NOUS avons échoué. Je vais téléphoner a la famille James pour leur demander de ne pas faire de vagues, que nous allons nous occuper du Maire et des médias. Il comprendra que c'est pour le bien de sa fille...

\- J'espère qu'il t'écouteras parce que sinon on est dans la merde !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment mais je ne te reconnait plus... Je vais interroger les autres familles seule, tu n'es pas en état de le faire correctement.

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce pour accueillir les Bordon qui venaient d'arriver.

Il resta seul dans le salon et tourna en rond, la colère lui brulant les veines. Il était furieux après Théa. Mais il était aussi en colère après lui même. JJ avait raison, lui non plus il ne se reconnaissait pas. Incapable de tenir en place il prit sa veste et sortie du poste de police. A pieds, il se rendit au bureau du légiste, espérant que la colère s'évacuerait en marchant...

Le shérif était encore la quand Théa sortit du salon après que Reid l'ai mise dehors. Elle lui demanda si il voulait bien l'accompagner au parc rejoindre ses collègues. Heureusement il s'apprêtait a s'y rendre également et accepta d'emmener la jeune agent avec lui.

Dans la voiture il lui demanda si tout allait bien, remarquant les yeux et le nez rouge de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, oui, c'est juste que les entrevues avec les parents ont été éprouvants.

\- Je vous comprend, moi aussi cela me prend au tripes. Ces pauvres gosses n'ont rien demandé a personne. Je m'en veux de ne pas vous avoir demandé de l'aide plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Notre agent de liaison nous a dit que le Maire a fait pression sur vous.

\- J'aurais dut passer outre quand même, je savais que c'était une erreur mais je voulais absolument boucler le salopard qui fait ça. Vous comprenez, j'aurais perdu mon poste si j'avais...

\- Je comprend parfaitement, vous êtes sans doute le policier le plus expérimenté dans cette ville. Si vous aviez perdu votre poste cela ferait plus de mal que de bien. Depuis le début vous vous êtes donné a fond dans cette affaire et on a besoin de personnes comme vous.

Le Shérif lui jeta un œil tout en conduisant. La jeune fille avait l'air triste et pourtant elle essayait de le rassurer lui, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait agit ainsi alors que lui se sentait coupable et a raison.

\- On arrive ...

Ils rejoignirent Hotch au parc, qui s'étonna de voir Théa seule, il ne les attendaient pas de sitôt. Il remarqua la petite mine de Théa et ne dis rien, il verra ça plus tard avec elle.

\- Shérif, vous avez interrogé toutes les personnes qui se trouvait dans le parc hier au moment de l'enlèvement ?

Le Shérif sortit un petit carnet sa poche et les deux hommes commencèrent a relire ses notes. Théa s'éloigna, voulant faire le tour de la petite air de jeu. Elle s'arrêtât devant les balançoires et s'assit sur l'une d'elle en réfléchissant.  
Le parc était un endroit dégagé, l'air de jeu posé au milieu d'une immense pelouse, parsemé ça et là de quelques arbres et bosquets de fleurs. C'était un endroit charmant. Elle tenta d'imaginer la scène de la veille, faisait abstraction des bandeaux jaune de sécurité que les policiers avaient posé la vieille tout autour. Elle vit Lyly se balançant joyeusement sur sa balançoire sous les yeux de sa nounou. Les cris et les rires des enfants jouant autour d'elle. Les mamans discutant tranquillement entre elles assises sur un banc, gardant un œil sur leur bambins.  
Un homme seul aurait fait tache dans ce décor même si il y avait beaucoup de monde hier avec le soleil. Lyly adore les balançoires donc qu'est ce qui a pu la pousser a quitter son jeu ? Rien autour d'elle ne pouvait attirer son attention... A moins que...  
A l'autre bout de l'air de jeu il y avait une petite cabane en bois avec un toit en pointe rouge et blanc, comme les chapiteaux de cirque. Curieuse elle descendit de la balançoire et s'en approcha. Sur le coté il y a avait une porte qu'elle ouvrit sans problème, s'étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas fermée a clef. A l'intérieur elle découvrit des tables et des chaises en plastique empilées, un grand congélateur et des présentoirs. Cela devait être le fameux marchand de glaces que Sarah a évoqué. Il y avait de la poussière partout, pas étonnant nous étions encore qu'en avril, un peu tôt pour ouvrir le stand de glace.  
Elle remarqua tout de même quelque chose sous les présentoirs. Elle sortie sa lampe de poche et éclaira le sol. Des mégots de cigarettes. Bizarre... La poussière avait l'air d'avoir été remuée a cet endroit. Elle ressortit et fit le tour de la cabane. L'herbe était en friche tout autour. Son regard fut attiré par une tache de couleur permis les herbes hautes. Après avoir enfilé des gants elle les écarta et ramassa un petit ours en peluche. Le prénom de Lyly était brodé sur le ventre de l'ours. _" elle aime les glaces par dessus tout... "_ Elle comprit.

\- Hotch !

L'agent et le Shérif la rejoignis près de la cabane.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Regardez, c'est a Lyly.

Elle lui tendit l'ours en peluche et lui désigna la cabane.

\- Je vient de trouver ça caché dans les herbes hautes, et dans la cabane il y a des traces dans la poussière et des mégots de cigarette. Shérif, corrigez moi si je me trompe mais ceci sert de stand de glace l'été non ?

\- Oui c'est ça, mes hommes ont jeté un œil autour hier mais il est censé être fermé a clef jusqu'à la mi mai.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, je suis rentrée sans problème. La nounou nous a dit tout a l'heure que Lyly adorait les glaces, qu'elle les aimait par dessus tout. D'ici la cabane est parfaitement visible des balançoires mais pas des bancs, cachés par les jeux. Je pence que le suspect a du faire signe a Lyly, probablement avec de la glace. Il n'y a pas grand chose qui aurait pu faire quitter son jeu a la petite et si elle aime autant les glaces ce serait une bonne raison pour elle de s'éloigner de sa nounou. Une fois toute proche il lui a suffit de l'attraper et de rester caché a l'intérieur en attendant d'avoir l'occasion de filer avant que les policiers n'arrivent.

\- Ce qui lui a laissé que peu de temps. Quand la nounou s'est mise a crier tout le mode a dut se tourner vers elle et il en a profité, ajouta Hotch en sortant son téléphone. Shérif appelez l'équipe scientifique pour qu'ils analysent les mégots et relèvent les empreintes si il y en a. Joli travail Théa.

\- Merci Monsieur...

Il s'éloigna en téléphonant au reste de l'équipe. Elle regarda le petit ours qu'elle avait gardé dans ses mains. Pauvre petite puce, elle a du avoir tellement peur. Son cœur se serra a l'image de la petite serrant son doudou contre elle. Les paroles de Spencer résonnèrent dans son esprit. _" tu ne nous sert a rien "_ Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle espéra vraiment fort que sa bêtise de ce matin n'aurait pas de conséquences néfastes sur la santé des enfants.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?! Scanda une voix.

Théa sursauta et se retrouva face au visage grassouillé et cramoisi d'un homme en costume.

\- Je vous ai posé une question ! Je suis le Maire de Glens falls et je veux savoir ce que vous trafiquez dans ma ville !

C'était donc lui le fameux Maire qui voulait étouffer l'affaire, permettant ainsi a un tueur d'enfants de sévir en toute tranquillité. Elle sortie sa plaque et la lui mit sous le nez.

\- Monsieur, je suis du FBI, Agent Terrador. Le Shérif Lancaster a fait appel a nos services pour retrouver les enfants disparus. Il y a un tueur en série dans VOTRE ville.

\- Je n'ai pas autorisé ceci ! La police local peux tout a fait régler ce petit problème.

Théa vit rouge.

\- _Petit problème_? Un tueur en série enlève et tue des enfants depuis six mois et vous appelez ça un _petit problème ?_

Il la regarda comme si elle n'était qu'un insecte particulièrement dégoutant en agitant sa grosse moustache.

\- Où est le Shérif ? Je vais virer cet incompétent !

Ça en était trop, elle perdit son calme.

\- C'est VOUS l'incompétent. A votre avis comment vont réagir vos électeurs quand ils apprendront que vous leur avait caché qu'un tueur kidnappe leur enfants ? Je vais me charger personnellement de prévenir la presse afin que tout le monde sache que vous avez préféré sauver vos grosses fesses plutôt que de protéger des enfants !

Il devint encore plus cramoisi et fit un mouvement en avant comme pour la frapper. Au même moment Hotch se mit entre lui et la jeune femme.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas être inculpé pour entrave à une enquête fédérale et violence sur un agent du FBI, je vous conseille de reculer.

Sa voix était basse et menaçante, nul doute qu'il mettrait sa menace a exécution si besoin, il mourait déjà d'envie de le faire. Le Maire recula d'un pas devant la prestance de l'agent.

\- Je n'ai pas autorisé votre venue ! Le Shérif aurait du m'en informer !

\- Ce n'est pas de votre ressort de décider si le FBI doit intervenir sur une affaire, c'est celui des forces de l'ordre. Et au vu du dossier, ils auraient dû le faire bien plus tôt.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que c'est un tueur en série ?! Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être des fugues !

\- Vous avez déjà vu un enfant de 5 ans faire une fugue ? Et les deux corps retrouvés dans la foret se sont des fugues aussi ? A cause de votre ambition personnel irresponsable, trois autres enfants risque leur vie. Donc si vous ou vos adjoints faites quoi que ce soit qui nous empêcherais de rendre ces enfants à leurs parents vous pouvez être sur que votre carrière se finira dans une prison d'état. MAINTENANT FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE MA SCÈNE DE CRIME !

Monsieur le Maire se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche. Il hésita une seconde et fit demi tour d'un pas lourd.

\- Il faudra le surveiller, c'est pas normal un tel acharnement à vouloir garder cette histoire dans l'ombre. Et comment a t il su qu'ont étaient là ? Ça ne fait que quelques heures que nous somme arrivés.

\- Je pence que c'est ma faute.

Hotch se retourna vers sa subalterne.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda t il.

Elle baissa les yeux, et tomba sur la peluche de Lyly.

\- Je... C'est ma faute si le Maire est au courant de notre présence. J'ai fais une erreur au poste tout à l'heure.

\- Que s'est il passé ?

\- Pendant qu'on interrogeait les parents de Lyly, son père était furieux d'apprendre qu'il y avait eu d'autres enlèvements d'enfants dans la ville. JJ m'avait demandé de ne rien dire, de rester à l'écart, mais il s'est adressé à moi et j'ai paniqué. Il a laissé entendre que le Maire y était pour quelque chose et malgré moi je le lui ai confirmé. Il sait aussi qu'ont a retrouvé des enfants morts. Je suis vraiment désolée Monsieur... Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez plus de moi sur cette affaire. J'espère juste de tout mon cœur que ma bêtise n'aura pas de conséquences pour les enfants...

\- Est ce que tu as sciemment dit a Mr James que nous avions découverts des corps ?

Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Non ! Il était en colère et m'a demandé a quoi je servais, j'ai dit que je faisait partie du département des sciences du comportements, que nous étudions les tueurs en séries. Il a déduit tout seul... Spencer m'a passé un savon et il avait raison.

Elle baissa a nouveau les yeux, honteuse, attendant la sentence. Qui ne vint pas.

\- Tu l'as bien mouché le Maire en tout cas !

Elle releva la tête si vite qu'elle entendit sa nuque craquer. Pardon ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Hotch soupira.

\- Écoutes Théa, oui tu t'y es mal prise mais se retrouver en face d'un homme dont la petite fille a disparue serait déstabilisant pour tout le monde. Tu n'as jamais fait ça, tu apprendra à gérer ce genre de situations. Certes Mr et Mme James n'aurait pas dut apprendre les détails de cette manière mais ils auraient fini par le savoir. Quand au Maire il a eu un comportement irresponsable et égoïste. On va se charger de lui.

Elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas... Elle s'attendait a se prendre un savon monumentale !

\- Tu as fais du bon travail ici, tu as ta place dans l'équipe !

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et partit rejoindre l'équipe scientifique qui venait d'arriver.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, toute l'équipe se retrouva dans une salle au poste que le Shérif Lancaster leur avait réservé.

\- Faisons le point, commença Hotch.

\- J'ai fini d'interroger toutes les familles, lui répondit JJ. A part Lyly, ils ont tous été enlevés sur le chemin de l'école. Pas de caméras, pas de témoins. Ils sont sortis de l'école et sont rentrés tout seuls, mais ne sont jamais arrivés chez eux. On suppose qu'une voiture les a embarqué sur le chemin.

\- Pour Lyly, Théa a découvert comment il s'y ai prit pour l'attirer loin de sa nounou.

Il leur raconta les découvertes et les déductions de la jeune fille.

\- On à retrouvé une empreinte de pas et les mégots ont été envoyés au labo pour analyse, en espérant qu'on y trouve de l'ADN.

\- C'est du bon boulot, dit Rossi.

Du coin de l'œil, Théa vit Reid tourner les yeux vers elle mais elle garda le regard sur Hotch.

\- Du nouveau de votre côté ?

\- Je suis allé au labo du légiste et j'ai trouvé des choses étranges. Les deux garçons ont bien été violés et sont morts par suffocation tout les deux. Mais leur blessures ne sont pas les mêmes. Kyle a des traces de brulures de cigarette sur le torse et les parties génitales, il a visiblement été torturé. Alors que le corps d'Eric ne présente aucune blessure si ce n'est les marques de doigts sur sa gorge.

\- Kyle a été étranglé à mains nues aussi ? Demanda Morgan.

\- C'est là que c'est bizarre, Kyle a été étranglé a l'aide d'une ceinture. Et il est mort trois jours avant Eric. Ils ont pourtant été enterrés en même temps la nuit dernière.

\- C'est pas normal ce changement du mode opératoire, il ne peut pas torturer sa victime dans un premier temps et juste étrangler sa deuxième victime, s'étonna Rossi. On pourrait presque croire qu'il y a deux tueurs !

\- On a pas retrouvé d'ADN sur les corps mais le légiste peut tout de même nous dire que le tueur a de très grandes mains, continua Reid.

\- Ça ne colle pas, l'empreinte de pas qu'on a retrouvé dans la cabane était une petite taille. Un 42 tout au plus, précisa Hotch.

\- Ça confirmerais qu'il y est deux tueurs, ajouta Morgan.

Il prit son téléphone et appela Garcia.

\- Frottes ma lampe et j'exaucerais tous tes souhaits !

\- Mon petit cœur, jettes un œil si tu trouve des hommes de Glens Falls ayant un casier judiciaire.

\- Il va me falloir plus de détails Aladdin !

\- Concentres toi sur les hommes de petite taille qui ont entre 20 et 40 ans.

\- Ça ne vas pas beaucoup m'aider mais je vous rappel si je trouve quelque chose !

Ils discutèrent un moment, ayant du mal a s'arrêter sur un profil précis si ce n'est que le suspect devait posséder une voiture ainsi qu'un endroit pour garder les enfants. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'il était trop tôt pour donner un profil aux forces de police et aux médias. Mais JJ allait tout de même préparer une conférence de presse le soir même, afin de prévenir la population qu'un danger guette leur enfants. Le reste de la journée ils assemblèrent les morceaux du puzzle, ou ils essayèrent. Il y avait trop de blancs dans cette histoire et la volonté du Maire à vouloir tout cacher renforçait leur idée qu'il fallait le garder à l'œil et l'interroger. Étant donné que les enlèvements allaient être rendus public le soir même, Hotch demanda au Shérif d'intensifier les patrouilles au moment des sorties de classes. La seule bonne nouvelle de la journée fut que de l'ADN fut retrouvé sur les mégots. Garcia lança une recherche dans le fichier mais pour le moment aucun résultat n'en sortit.

A la fin de la journée, personne n'eut l'impression d'avoir beaucoup avancé... Théa se sentait complétement démoralisée devant les 5 tableaux remplis de photos d'enfants, de cartes, de spéculations, de théories...

A 23 heures , après avoir avalé un repas rapide fourni par la seule pizzeria de la ville, Hotch leur ordonna d'aller se coucher, une auberge les attendais. Théa se leva et suivit d'un pas lourd ses collègues sortant de la salle. Elle monta dans la voiture avec Morgan pour se rendre à leur auberge.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda t il.

\- Cette affaire me fou le cafard, on a pas le moindre élément pour nous aider.

\- On vas y arriver ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'aimerais avoir ton enthousiasme...

\- JJ m'as raconté ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec les parents de Lyly.

\- Ho non, tu vas me faire une leçon toi aussi ? T'inquiètes, Reid l'a déjà fait, grimaça t elle.

\- Il a eu tord...

Elle le regarda, surprise.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de chance, et je trouve que tu as plutôt bien réagit.

\- Mais je leur ai révélé des informations qu'ils n'auraient pas du savoir !

\- Il fallait qu'ils le sache Théa. Les familles de victimes ont besoin de savoir que nous sommes honnêtes envers eux. C'est triste a dire mais cela permet de les préparer a ce qui peut se passer, cela ne sert a rien de leur donner de faux espoirs.

\- Rien ne peut préparer à la mort d'un enfant...

\- C'est vrai...

Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge. Sans se préoccuper de la jolie décoration des lieux, Théa souhaita bonne nuit à ses collègues et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Au moment ou elle allait enfin franchir sa porte, une petite voix l'appela.

\- Théa ?

\- S'il te plais Spencer, je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas envi de parler. Et tu t'es montré très clair ce matin.

Elle ouvrit sa porte et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Il la regarda disparaitre avec un étrange sentiment dans le ventre.

Dans sa chambre, Théa jeta pèle mêle ses affaires au sol, sortit un mini short et un débardeur de son sac et s'écroula sur son lit. Il ne lui fallut pas deux minutes pour s'endormir, l'esprit en ébullition.

De son coté, Reid entra dans sa propre chambre, mitoyenne a celle de la jeune fille. Il balança sa veste avec ses chaussures dans un coin avec mauvaise humeur, son sac eut droit au même traitement et son contenu se répandit sur le sol. Quelque chose attira son regard. Parmi les nombreux carnets de notes, stylos, mouchoirs, papiers ainsi que sa plaque se trouvait un livre. Il le ramassa et se souvint que c'était celui que Théa lui avait prêté le matin même. La culpabilité lui tomba dessus. Il avait vraiment merdé ce coup ci. Toute colère oubliée, il se dirigea vers son lit avec le bouquin. Il se déshabilla, enfila un bas de pyjamas et commença a lire. Il ne se sentit même pas s'endormir au bout de 15 min de lecture.

Ce fut des hurlements qui le réveilla deux heures plus tard...

* * *

Et voila pour ce chapitre 5 ^^ Possible que le 6 arrive dans le week end :p j'ai pas mal d'avance dans l'histoire ^^  
Je vous précise également que ce sera une fic longue, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres mais au moins 30 voir 40 chapitres minimum ! Rassurez vous l'évolution entre Spencer et Théa va bientôt accélérer ;)  
Et pardon pour les titres de chapitres, pour ça je suis nulle...  
N'hésitez pas a laisser une review et merci a ceux qui ont mit ma fic dans leur favoris :)  
Enjoy ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

**Huhu ^^ Je suis trop gentille, voici un nouveau chapitre pour le week end ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6  
**

Un hurlement strident retentit dans la chambre mitoyenne a la sienne. N'écoutant que ses réflexes, Reid se leva précipitamment de son lit, attrapa son arme et traversa le couloir à toute vitesse. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre d'où venaient les hurlements et pointa son arme dans leur direction. Arme qu'il baissa immédiatement en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Théa hurlait et se débattait dans ses couvertures. Il reconnut les signes d'un terrible cauchemar et s'avança vers la jeune fille.

\- Théa ! Théa réveilles toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Il lui attrapa les épaules pour la maintenir tranquille, à force de se débattre elle allait finir par ce faire mal. Le visage en sueur et déformé par la peur, elle continua à gigoter dans tout les sens, s'enroulant dans les draps.

\- Théa ! Bon sang, mais réveilles toi !

Il la secoua un peu elle ouvrit des yeux terrifiés. Aussitôt, elle fondit en larme et se pressa contre lui, les bras autour de sa taille. Surpris, il ne sût comment réagir, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Hésitant, il finit par lui entourer les épaules de ses bras.

\- C'est fini, tout vas bien, c'était juste un mauvais rêve.

\- C'était épouvantable, sanglota t elle. Il étaient partout...

\- Qu'est ce qui était partout ?

\- Les enfants... en morceaux...

Elle pleura de plus belle, serrant plus encore sa taille. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la berça doucement.

\- On va les retrouver je te le promet, lui murmura t il. C'est fini, tu es en sécurité.

Au bout quelques minutes, elle se calma. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se rendit compte contre quel torse elle était en train de pleurer. Elle s'écarta, gênée.

\- Pardon, je t'es réveillé. Tu peut retourner te coucher, ça va aller je te remercie.

Elle se leva en reniflant et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain. La honte...  
En retournant dans la chambre, elle fut surprise d'y retrouver Spencer qui n'avait pas bougé, assis sur son lit. Elle l'y rejoint et s'assit à son tour, rouge de honte.

\- Tu dois me trouver ridicule, paniquer à cause d'un simple cauchemar, même si il était bien flippant celui la je dois bien l'avouer.

\- Des cauchemars on en a tous déjà fait, il ne faut pas prendre cela a la légère., lui répondit il d'un air sérieux.

\- Vas te coucher Spencer, je me sens mieux.

Elle était mal a l'aise, triturant une mèche de cheveu qui dépassait de sa queue de cheval. Mais il ne bougea pas. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, gênée au possible. Surtout qu'il était a moitié nu et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte...

\- Je suis désolée pour hier... lui dit il.

Elle ne s'attendait pas a ça. Levant ses yeux verts, encore gonflés d'avoir pleuré, elle le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Oui, tu as fait une erreur mais on en fait tous et je n'avait pas le droit de te parler comme je l'ai fait... Excuses moi.

Puis il se leva et s'apprêta a quitter la pièce quand elle l'appela.

\- Spencer ? Merci.

\- Je suis a côté si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit.

Puis il sortit, le cœur un peu plus légers.

* * *

Le lendemain se fut avec une tête de zombie qu'elle rejoignis ses collègues dans le petit salon de l'auberge. Mais elle ne put rien avaler, elle avait l'estomac trop noué. Elle se contenta d'un café bien serré, histoire de se réveiller un peu. Ses coéquipiers n'avait pas l'air en meilleur forme. Il régnait comme un sentiment d'abattement dans l'air. JJ avait fait une conférence de presse la veille, avertissant les habitants de Glens Falls de la situation. Tous savaient que pour que l'enquête avance, le tueur allait devoir faire une erreur, et pour ça il fallait qu'il enlève un autre enfant ou que l'ont découvre un autre corps.

Ils retournèrent au poste, refaisant un point sur ce qu'il avait déjà répété 100 fois la veille. A 10h, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Théa avait besoin de prendre l'air.

\- J'aimerai retourner là où on a on découverts les corps. Faire un tour dans le périmètre pour voir si on ne serait pas passé a coté de quelque chose. Je devient folle a restée assise ici.

\- Un regard neuf ne peut pas faire de mal, approuva Hotch.

\- Je t'accompagne, dit Reid. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu te promène seule dans les bois, on ne sait jamais.

\- Je suis armée Spencer...

\- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur...

Sa petite blague eut au moins le mérite de tous les dérider un peu. Ils prirent leur affaires et Reid se glissa derrière le volant. Ils roulèrent 15 min jusqu'à l'entrée de la foret.

\- Les corps ont été trouvés un peu plus loin au sud, lui indiqua Spencer.

\- Allons y.

Ils suivirent le sentier dans un premier temps, puis ils le quittèrent pour s'enfoncer dans les bois.

\- Comment les randonneurs ont il pu tomber sur eux ? On est quand même assez loin du sentier !

\- C'est leur chien qui les as trouvé, il n'ont fait que suivre leur berger allemand quand il a galopé par là. Il l'ont retrouvé en train de gratter la terre au dessus de Kyle. Tu connais la suite.

\- Mmmh ...

Ils arrivèrent au terrain balisé par la police. Deux trous peu profond dans le sol.

\- Il ne s'est pas beaucoup démener pour les enterrer. Tu pence qu'il voulait qu'on les retrouve ?

\- Possible... Dans cette affaire j'ai du mal a comprendre sa logique, à rentrer dans sa tête.

\- Beurk ! Pour rien au monde je ne voudrait voir ce qu'il y a dans le crâne de ce dégénéré !

Il rit, elle n'avait pas tord. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas reparler de ce qui s'était passer la veille. Ni du coup de colère de Reid, ni du cauchemar de Théa. Et cela leur allait parfaitement comme ça.

\- Je ne pence pas que l'ont trouvera quelque chose de nouveau ici.

\- C'est ce qu'ont s'était dit hier pour le parc, et pourtant tu as trouvé la peluche.

Peluche qu'elle avait posé sur la table de leur salle de travail. Comme un rappel de ce qui était en jeu, se promettant de le rendre a la fillette si ils la retrouvée vivante...

\- Faisons un tour dans les environs.

Ils reprirent leur marche, s'enfonçant dans les bois. Sur le chemin, ils échafaudèrent différentes théories, toutes plus improbables les une que les autres. La question du trafic d'enfants se posa, mais dans ce cas pourquoi garder les enfants et les tuer quelques semaines plus tard ? Si c'était un sadique sexuel, la victimologie ne diffèrerait pas a ce point, ainsi que les tortures et la façon de les tuer.

\- Spencer, je peut te poser une question ?

Il le vit se raidir mais répondit a l'affirmative.

\- Cette affaire à l'air te mettre particulièrement en colère, je veut dire elle nous affecte tous, c'est normal. Mais toi tu as l'air plus touché que les autres de l'équipe.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui a réveillé toute l'auberge cette nuit pourtant...

\- Moi ce n'est que ma deuxième affaire et j'imagine que tu as déjà vu quelque chose de similaire ?

\- Disons que cela me rappel de mauvais souvenirs.

Il n'en dira pas plus elle le savait, elle n'insista donc pas et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Un peu plus tard ils arrivèrent dans un coin de la foret un peu plus clairsemé. Brusquement lui attrapa le bras, la stoppant dans sa marche.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demanda t elle.

\- Chut ! Écoutes.

Elle tendit l'oreille, n'entendit rien a part le chant des oiseaux. Puis a travers les bruissements de feuille agitée par le vent elle entendit quelque chose. Des pas, qui couraient dans les feuilles morte au sol. Spencer sortit son arme et elle l'imita, tendue. Le bruit se rapprochait d'eux. Cette fois elle fut sûre, c'était quelqu'un qui courait très vite. Elle aperçu une silhouette courant à travers les arbres. Sans réfléchir elle se lança a sa poursuite.

\- Théa ! S'écria Spencer avant de la suivre.

Elle suivit la silhouette qui apparaissait et disparaissait a travers les branches. Courant a perdre haleine, esquivant habilement les obstacles sur sa route, elle gagna du terrain, elle entendais les pas de Spencer dernière qui la talonnait de près. Elle se rapprocha suffisamment pour voir que la silhouette était celle d'un enfant.

\- Hé attends ! Cria t elle.

Le gamin se retourna sans s'arrêter de courir et accéléra encore le rythme quand il se comprit suivi. Mais il trébucha et s'étala par terre. Il voulut se relever mais la jeune femme fut sur lui immédiatement.

\- Attends, n'est pas peur ! On est du FBI, on ne te fera pas de mal !

\- Du FBI ? demanda t il.

Il était mort de peur.

\- Oui de la police, tu n'as rien a craindre. Tu es Nolan c'est ça ?

Il approuva de la tête et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme en pleurant. Elle le berça et le serra dans ces bras.

\- Tout vas bien, c'est fini tu es sauvé. On va te ramener a tes parents.

\- Nolan, d'où vient tu ? lui demanda Reid.

\- Je sais pas, pleurnicha t il. J'ai couru, couru dans tout les sens depuis des heures.

Il ne peut plus ajouter un mot de plus, il avait trop peur. Spencer sortit son téléphone.

\- Il n'y aucun réseau ici !

\- Spencer, comment c'est possible ? C'est un miracle !

Elle ne pouvait croire a leur chance. Ils n'avait aucune piste et voila que ce gamin leur tombait tout cuit dans le bec ! Spencer ôta sa veste et la posa sur les épaule du garçon qui, vaincu par l'épuisement, s'était endormi dans les bras de sa collègue.

\- Regarde, le bas de son pantalon et ses chaussures sont mouillés, il a dut traverser une rivière ou un ruisseau en venant jusqu'ici.

\- Il faut le ramener en ville Spencer, lui dit Théa mais il l'ignora, il regardait autour de lui.

\- Le lieu ou il les retient ne doit pas être loin...

\- Spencer !

Il tourna enfin les yeux vers elle.

\- Il faut le ramener en ville ! Il doit voir un médecin !

\- Oui, tu as raison, allons y !

Il l'aida a se relever avec le petit dans les bras et se mirent en route vers la voiture. A mi chemin cela devint difficile de progresser dans le sous bois avec un enfant de 20 kilo dans les bras. Au bout du troisième trébuchement, Reid voulu lui prendre le petit des bras mais elle refusa.

\- Ne soit pas bête Théa ! Tu vas finir par tomber, c'est déjà un miracle que ça ne soit pas encore le cas !

\- gnagnagna ...

Elle lui donna le garçon et ils purent continuer leur marche. Il fallu une heure de plus avant d'attendre la voiture. Spencer installa Nolan à l'arrière et se mis au volant a coté de son équipière qui avait déjà grimper sur le siège passager.

Il roula vite mais prudemment et ils furent au poste en moins de 10 min. Théa repris le bambin dans ses bras et couru a la suite de Spencer dans le poste de police.

\- HOTCH ! Appelez un médecin, lança t il a un agent au hasard. Hotch !

Leur supérieur apparut enfin et se précipita vers eux.

\- Que c'est il passé ?

\- C'est Nolan Finnegan ! On est tombé sur lui dans la foret ! Il courait comme si il avait le diable aux trousses, il a du s'échapper du lieu ou le suspect les retient !

\- Ou ?

\- On était au beau milieu de la foret et il n'a pas été capable de nous répondre.

\- D'accord, JJ appel ses parents, Théa installe le dans la salle de repos en attendant que le médecin vienne. On l'interrogerais car on sera sûr qu'il va bien.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers la salle et le déposa dans un canapé. Elle étala un plaid qui trainait là sur lui. Il fini par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hé bonhomme ! Tout vas bien, tes parents sont en route pour venir te voir.

Le médecin arriva une minute plus tard et elle l'examina rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vint leur faire son compte rendu.

\- Il est déshydrater et a quelques bleus et égratignures mais je pence que c'est dût a sa fuite. Autrement, il semble aller bien. Il n'a pas voulu me parler donc il devra passer des examens a l'hôpital plus poussés.

\- Est ce qu'il a été violé ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Je ne pence pas mais l'hôpital le confirma, ou l'infirmera.

\- D'accord, merci docteur.

\- Je vous en prie, je vais appeler une ambulance pour l'emmener a l'hôpital.

\- Nous viendront l'interroger quand il en sera capable mais il faut faire vite, il est notre meilleur chance pour retrouver les autres !

\- Voila ses parents ! Dit JJ.

En effet, Mr et Mme Finn venait de franchir les portes du poste.

\- JJ va les conduire à leur fils, Théa et Reid vous allez nous raconter en détails ce qui s'est passé.

\- Juste une seconde s'il vous plait Monsieur, demanda Théa.

Elle tendait le cou vers JJ et les parents de Nolan. Elle les suivi des yeux quand l'agent les mena vers la salle de repos. A travers la vitre elle vit le petit garçon se jeter dans les bras de sa maman. Théa sourit, attendrie. Cette scène lui donnera la force de continuer, elle lui redonna espoir.

Dans leur salle de travail, ils leur racontèrent toute l'histoire. Ils marchaient et le gosse était apparut comme par magie ! Hotch appela Garcia.

\- Je vous écoutes mes agneaux !

\- Garcia, Reid va te donner les coordonnées de l'endroit ou Nolan est réapparu, je veux que tu regarde ce qu'il y a autour de la zone.

\- Vous avez retrouvé un enfant ?! Ho mon dieu, c'est extraordinaire ! Théa tu es un vrai porte bonheur ! J'aimerais t'accrocher au dessus de ma porte comme un fer a cheval !

\- Garcia ...

\- Pardon Monsieur, je t'écoutes jeune prodige !

Reid lui communiqua les coordonnée et on l'entendit taper comme une folle sur ses nombreux claviers.

\- Cet endroit est un vrai trou perdu, il n'y a rien des kilomètres a la ronde

\- Nolan a du courir sur une très longue distance, ajouta Théa.

\- La meilleure chose à faire va être de l'interroger je pence.

\- On va aller a l'hôpital, dès qu'il sera prêt on lui posera des questions, en espérant qu'il puisse nous aider.

\- Ou sont les autres ? Demanda Reid.

\- Morgan et Rossi sont partit interroger le Maire et ses adjoints, je trouve son attitude plutôt suspecte...

\- Excusez moi...

Ils se retournèrent vers la porte que venait de franchir la mère de Nolan. Ils se levèrent de leur chaises. Elle avait les yeux rouge d'avoir pleurer mais elle souriait

\- Votre collègue m'a expliqué que c'est vous qui avez retrouvé mon fils dans la foret. Je voulais vous remercier.

\- Madame, nous somme tombés par hasard sur votre fils, il est inutile de nous remercier, nous sommes heureux que Nolan soit sauf.

La jeune femme pris Théa dans ses bras.

\- Mais sans vous il serait encore perdu dans la foret ! Ce monstre l'aurait peut être rattraper !

Théa lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Nous n'avons fait que notre travail...

Elle la lâcha et se jeta dans les bras de Reid qui devint écarlate et lança un regard de détresse a ses équipiers.

\- Merci, merci, merci...

* * *

\- Étonnement il ne semble pas avoir était maltraité, il n'y a aucune trace de viol. Il a été bien nourri et à part une légère déshydratation et quelques égratignures, rien ne permet de dire qu'il a été enlevé.

Hotch, Reid, Théa et JJ étaient a l'hôpital dans le couloir devant la chambre de Nolan et le médecin leur faisait un compte rendu.

\- Il vous à dit quelque chose ?

\- Non il n'a pas voulu m'en parler, vous aurez peut être plus de chance que moi !

\- Merci Docteur.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et repartit vers d'autre patients.

\- JJ vas y seule, si on y va a quatre on va lui faire peur.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Et elle entra dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Venez je pence que vous avez bien mérité un café et de manger un morceau en attendant JJ. La cafétéria est juste là.

Ils commandèrent trois cafés et Théa pris un simple paquet de chips en guise de repas mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'entamer que JJ revint déjà.

\- Il ne veut parler qu'a Théa...

\- Quoi ? s'étonna celle ci. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je le cite : il veut parler a la jolie dame avec les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs qui l'a sauvé du monstre dans la foret.

\- Mais... mais... Mais je ne saurais pas quoi lui demander moi ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça !

\- Je vais y aller aussi, intervint Reid. J'étais là avec toi ce matin il me laissera peut être lui parler.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Hotch. Théa essaye de ne pas le brusquer, évite de poser des questions trop direct, concentre toi sur le lieux ou il a été retenu et si il se souvient ou connait celui qu'il a enlevé.

Blanche et pas du tout sûre d'elle même, Théa hocha la tête et se laissa diriger vers la porte de la chambre par Reid. Une fois devant la porte elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour souffler et se calmer.

\- Ça va aller, la rassura Reid.

\- Oui, on a vu hier à quel point je suis douée pour les interrogatoires ! Je vais tout faire foirer !

\- Bien sur que non, hier tu était face à un adulte en colère et j'ai eu tord de te reprocher ton attitude face a lui. Je sais que tu peut y arriver, rassure le, explique lui qu'il n'a rien a craindre. Je serait avec toi tout ce passera bien.

\- D'accord, prie pour que je fasse pas de boulette et si j'en fait une je t'autorise à me pendre par les pieds au dessus de la porte de Garcia...

\- C'est un peu sévère comme punition, sourit Reid.

\- Ça sera toujours moins douloureux de ce que Hotch me fera si jamais je me loupe.

Reid s'autorisa un petit rire et la poussa vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Nolan était assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine.

\- Salut bonhomme, tu te souvient de moi ? Lui demanda Théa avec un grand sourire.

Il hocha la tête et elle entra, Reid derrière elle.

\- Je m'appelle Théa, et lui c'est mon ami Spencer, il était avec moi dans la foret tu te rappelles ? Tu veut bien qu'il reste avec nous ?

\- Oui...

Elle est douée, ce dit Spencer. Il s'assit sur une chaise à coté du lit pendant que Théa s'y installa en face du petit garçon.

\- Tu veut bien qu'on discute un peu ? J'aimerai beaucoup apprendre à te connaitre.

\- D'accord...

\- Super ! Dis moi tu as quel age ?

\- J'ai eu 10 ans le mois dernier.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est génial tu vas bientôt aller au collège alors.

\- Oui, maman m'as promis qu'on irait a Disneyland si je ramène un bon carnet de note à la fin de l'année.

Le petit commençait à se détendre, Théa continua donc sur sa lancée.

\- J'adore Disneyland ! C'est quoi ton Disney préféré ?

\- Hercule, il est fort et il a un cheval trop cool !

\- Oui c'est vrai, ça serait super si les chevaux pouvait voler ! Quand j'étais petite mon grand père avait un ranch et je montait a cheval tout les jours. Si tu veut je pourrait t'emmener faire une promenade si ta maman est d'accord.

\- Ça serait trop cool !

\- On lui demandera. Dis moi Nolan, tu peut me raconter ce qui s'est passé quand tu es sortit de l'école la dernière fois ?

Il se crispa un peu mais son regard tomba sur la paquet de chips que la jeune femme avait toujours a la main. Elle suivit son regard et eu une idée.

\- On va faire un marché, tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé après l'école et moi je partage mes chips avec toi, tu es d'accord ?

Il acquiesça de la tête elle ouvrit le paquet.

\- Je suis sortit, j'aurais du rentrer tout de suite a la maison mais avec mes copains on a voulu aller au skate parc avec nos vélos, mais sur la route j'ai déraillé. Je me suis arrêter mais les copains il ne m'ont pas attendu.

Théa lui tendit une poignée de chips qu'il dévora avec plaisir.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Après j'ai voulu essayer de réparer la chaine, une grosse voiture s'est arrêter a coté de moi et un monsieur au volant m'a demander si je voulais de l'aide. Ma maman m'a dit de ne pas parler au gens que je ne connait pas.

\- Elle est très intelligente ta maman, lui répondit Théa en lui tendant une nouvelle poignée de chips.

\- Oui, donc j'ai pas répondu mais quand j'ai voulu partir la porte sur le coté de la voiture s'est ouverte et un autre monsieur m'a attraper avec mon vélo. Je me suis retrouver dans le noir. J'ai voulu crier mais je me suis endormit, il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans la voiture.

Théa voyait qu'il commençait de nouveau à avoir peur, donc elle aborda un sujet moins effrayant.

\- Tu t'en sort très bien Nolan, ça va beaucoup nous aider. Tu pence que tu pourrais me dire comment était la voiture ? Elle était de quelle couleur ?

Cela marcha car il se détendit un peu et se remit à manger ses chips.

\- Elle était grise, c'était presque un petit camion avec une porte qui s'ouvre en glissant.

\- Une porte coulissante ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Et il y avait un dessin dessus mais je ne me souvient pas de ce que c'était.

\- C'est très bien Nolan, tu es un champion. Quand tu t'es réveillé tu était ou ?

\- Dans une pièce ou il faisait très noir, mais je n'était pas tout seul, il y avait d'autres garçons avec moi. Au début on était trois, puis une fille est arrivée, les deux autres garçons sont partis et une autre fille est venue, mais celle ci était toute petite.

Théa se tendit, Spencer aussi, en attente de la suite. Le petit était de plus en plus stressé mais il était partit sur sa lancée.

\- Un jour un des monsieurs est venu me chercher, il m'a emmener dans une chambre, il m'a juste pris en photo. Après il a continué ses photo mais...

Sa voix se mit a trembler, Théa lui prit la main.

\- Tout va bien Nolan, tu es en sécurité. Continue, je suis la avec toi.

\- Il m'a demandé de me déshabiller... Je voulais pas mais il m'a obligé ! Il m'a frappé mais le deuxième monsieur lui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas... m'abimer. Qu'il avait déjà fait des bêtises avec le premier. Après il ne m'a plus frappé et quand je n'ai pas voulu enlever mon pantalon il a dit que si je ne le faisait pas il tuerait ma maman !

Il se mit a pleurer et Théa le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

\- Tout va bien Nolan, c'est fini. Plus personne ne te fera de mal je te le promet. On va retrouver ceux qui t'ont fait ça et on va les mettre en prison.

Il pleura encore un peu mais se calma rapidement. Théa sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya le visage très tendrement.

\- Tu es très courageux mon grand. Ça va mieux ? Tu veut faire une pause ? Je peut te ramener un soda si tu veut ou des bonbons.

\- Je veut bien un coca s'il te plait...

\- Oui je te ramène ça, je te laisse bavarder avec Spencer 1 minute, tu va voir il est très rigolo !

Il fit oui de la tête et elle se leva. Elle se dépêcha d'aller au distributeur pour prendre la boisson et demanda un carnet et un crayon a une infirmière qui passait la.

\- Je vous amène ça tout de suite.

\- Merci beaucoup, je suis dans la chambre du petit Nolan.

Et elle y retourna. Quand elle entra dans la pièce elle trouva le petit garçon en train de rire devant un Spencer manipulant une grosse pièce brillante.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Ha, un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets ! lui sourit il.

\- Théa ! Spencer m'a fait des tours de magie !

\- C'est vrai ? Woooa il est fort ! Tient régale toi.

Elle lui tendit le soda qu'il ouvra et bu presque d'une traite. Au même moment l'infirmière lui apporta un bloc de papier et un crayon.

\- Nolan j'ai encore une chose a te demander tu veut bien ?

Il fit oui de la tête et repris une gorgée de soda.

\- J'aimerais que tu me décrive les deux messieurs.

Il grimaça un peu mais fit oui de la tête.

\- Dis moi, il étaient vieux ou jeune ?

Le jeune garçon leur décrivit deux homme, un grand et un plus petit, a peu prêt du même age. Brun tout les deux mais l'un était calme et plutôt gentil qui leur donnait à manger tout les jours. L'autre était plus nerveux, ne tenait pas en place et avait un regard méchant. Sans s'en rendre compte, le petit leur livra des informations intéressantes. Le gentil était tout le temps devant un ordinateur. Qu'ils étaient dans une maison très sombre et très petite. Les enfants dormaient dans la même pièce et ils étaient pris en photos chacun leur tour. Mais un jour l'un d'eux ne revint jamais, puis un deuxième. Il leur racontât aussi que ce matin, le méchant monsieur l'avait laisser seul dans la chambre ou il le prenait en photo pour répondre au téléphone. La fenêtre était ouverte et il en avait profiter pour filer. Mais il avait couru droit devant lui sans faire attention ou il était. Il voulait juste partir très loin. Puis il était tombé sur Théa et Spencer.

\- Nolan tu es un champion, merci mon grand ça va beaucoup nous aider ! On va te laisser te reposer.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent Hotch et JJ a la cafétéria. Morgan et Rossi étaient aussi présent. Théa leur tendit le bloc de papier sur lequel elle avait dessiné les portraits des deux ravisseurs.

\- On avaient raison il y a bien deux suspects.

Elle leur raconta ce que Nolan leur avait dit. Hotch regarda les deux portraits en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ignorais que tu savais dessiner, dit il en tendant le bloc a JJ.

Théa haussa les épaules, elle dessinait depuis qu'elle était toute petite et il est vrai qu'elle avait un bon coup de crayon, héritage de sa mère qui était a ses heures une artiste accomplie.

\- JJ distribue ça au poste de police et aux médias pour que ça passe au infos de 22h. Bon travail les jeunes, allez vous reposer à l'auberge. Demain on va quadriller les environs autour de là ou Nolan vous a trouver. On en pourra rien faire de plus ce soir.

\- Merci Monsieur. Viens Théa allons manger un morceau.

Ils se rendirent a l'auberge où on leur servit un plat de spaghetti en sauce.

\- Avec ce que nous a dit Nolan, tu arrives a comprendre ce qu'il font des enfants ? Demanda t elle.

\- Probablement de la pédopornographie, je ne vois que ça comme explication. Hotch va demander a Garcia de regarder si des photos des enfants circulent sur le darknet. On a des listes de sites qu'on laisse ouverts, pour qu'on puisse repérer ceux qui s'y connecte.

\- Si ils font des photos pour ça, ça explique pourquoi le deuxième suspect a dit au premier qu'il ne fallait pas les abimer. Mais pourquoi les tuer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut être que Kyle n'a pas voulu se plier a leur exigences, mais ils l'ont gardé très longtemps. Il nous manque encore des éléments pour tout comprendre mais je pence que nous sommes sur la bonne piste.

\- Je n'arrêtes pas de penser à Lyly... Elle doit avoir si peur, elle n'a que 5 ans. Et Carly j'espère qu'elle est toujours vivante...

Spencer la vit jouer avec sa nourriture au lieu de la manger, un air très triste et inquiet sur le visage.

\- Écoutes, on a eu beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui de tomber sur Nolan dans la foret. Tu as menée l'interrogatoire de façon très intelligente, tu l'as poussé a nous raconter ce qui c'est passé sans le traumatiser. Mais tu t'implique trop émotionnellement.

\- Et toi ça te met en colère...

\- Oui... Ça fait trop d'années que je vois tout ça de trop près. On a beau les mettre en prison mais c'est sans fin, il y en autre toujours d'autres... Manges s'il te plait, te laissé mourir de faim n'aidera pas les enfants.

Elle lui sourit et piqua sa fourchette dans ses pattes tout en voulant attraper son verre d'eau, qu'elle renversa...

\- Et merde !

\- Ça c'est la Théa que je connais ! S'exclama Spencer qui se prit un nouveau tirage de langue.


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello ^^ Voici la suite, on va attaquer les choses sérieuses dans ce chapitre et la relation entre Reid et Théa va commencer a évoluer ;)

Bonne lecture et j'espère a vendredi ^^ N'hésitez pas a mettre une review ça m'encouragerais un peu, je vais finir par croire que vous n'aimez pas cette histoire :p

* * *

 _Chapitre 7  
_

Le lendemain, le portrait robot avait fait le tour de la petite ville. Mais il ne donna rien dans un premier temps, la description de Nolan restait vague et il n'avait que 10 ans. Une peur sourde régnait parmi la population, les parents ne laissaient plus leur enfants sortir seuls et les lieux public comme les parcs restaient tristement vides. Les gens avaient peur et il avaient raison. Le bon coté de cette ambiance morbide fut qu'aucun autre enlèvement ne fut signalé et c'était le résultat escompté dans l'immédiat. Ils passèrent une grosse partie de la journée a interroger tout ceux qui correspondaient de près ou de loin au maigre profil qu'il avaient établis le matin même.

En fin d'après midi, ils étaient tous attablés dans leur salle de travail et Théa avait la désagréable sensation d'être bloquée, que quelque chose leur échappait...

\- Pourquoi avoir changé de mode opératoire pour Lyly ? se demanda t elle a voix haute. C'est vrai, pour les autres, ils les ont tous enlevé sur le chemin de l'école ou dans la rue de la même façon que Nolan. Pourquoi avoir fait différemment pour Lyly ? Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser que si on découvre pourquoi, on pourra avancer.

\- On a établi que les enfants leur servaient pour faire des photos pédopornographiques, lui répondit Morgan. Ces photos doivent leur servirent a quelque chose mais Garcia n'a rien trouvé sur le darknet.

\- C'est beaucoup de risques juste pour quelques photos, si ils voulaient simplement les vendre il y a plus simple comme méthode, ajouta Rossi.

\- Ça me rappel une affaire que j'ai lu dans les vieux dossier de mon père...

Théa se tut, réfléchissant, essayant de se rappeler des détails. Tous attendant patiemment qu'elle parle.

\- Mon père travaillait sur des vols d'animaux a Héléna au Montana. Des chiens et des chats disparaissaient de leur jardin ou dans la rue quand ils se promenaient seuls. Il pensait que les animaux étaient revendus sur internet. Mais la aussi les animaux étaient tous différents, age, taille, race, couleur... Aucun chien ou chat ne semblait a l'abri. Jusqu'au jour un Sphynx a était enlevé directement dans le salon de sa propriétaire.

\- Un Sphynx ? demanda Morgan. Le truc égyptien ?

\- Mais non, c'est une race de chat sans poils ! répondit Théa.

\- Sans poils ? Qu'est ce que c'est ca ? dit JJ.

\- C'est en 1966 au Canada qu'une chatte de gouttière donna naissance à une portée de chatons nus. Deux chattes furent ramenées aux Pays Bas par le Docteur Hugo Hernandez, où elles furent croisées avec des Devon Rex. Une portée entière est importée en France en 1983 par l'éleveur français Patrick Challain qui les présenta un an plus tard à l'exposition féline de Baltard. En 1985, deux autres chats sont importés des Pays-Bas vers la France par Aline et Philippe Noël, de leur union naquit Aménophis Clone. Ce chat servit de base pour le premier standard de la race. Mais elle ai relativement peu présente sur le territoire américain, cela ne m'étonne pas que vous ne connaissiez pas cette race de chat tout a fait particulière.

\- Pardon d'avoir poser la question... Ajouta JJ.

\- Bref, le voleur avait changé son mode opératoire et pris de gros risques en volant ce chat. Il avait pourtant déjà volé des races qui valait plus cher sans trop de risques, alors pourquoi cet animal ? Il devait le vouloir absolument ! Mon père et son équipe ont retrouvé sa trace chez un vétérinaire qui les a conduit chez une famille. Le père leur a expliqué qu'il avait acheté ce chat pour sa fille qui rêvait d'avoir un Sphynx. Sur internet il a trouvé une espèce de chasseur sans tête qui promettait a bon prix des animaux de la race, sexe et age de notre choix. Il ignorait que le chat avait été volé. Mon père a remonté la piste du site internet et a retrouvé le voleur. Il fournissait des animaux sur commande !

\- Sur commande ?

\- Oui, tu veux un berger australien femelle de 2 ans maximum et il te trouve ça en quelques jours pour un prix raisonnable !

L'équipe commençait a voir ou elle venait en venir.

\- Des petites filles rousses de 5 ans ça ne court pas les rue ici... Et si nos suspects avaient enlevé Lyly pour les même raisons ? Cela expliquerais pourquoi ils ont pris de tels risque pour elle.

\- Par ce qu'on le leur a demandé... C'était une commande personnalisée... termina Hotch.

Tous réfléchirent a cette possibilité. Elle était tout a faite plausible ! Horrible, dégueulasse mais plausible !

\- Cela n'explique pas tout, mais ça peut coller avec la plupart des indices, dit Reid. Pourquoi les enfants sont si différents les uns des autres. Maintenant il faut savoir si leur clients veulent uniquement des photos ou les enfants eux même...

\- Donc si on trouve les clients...

\- On trouve les suspects et les enfants !

\- Rossi ? Quelque chose ? Demanda Hotch.

L'ainé de l'équipe était debout face au portraits robots et n'avait rien dit durant leur échange.

\- Je me demande...

Il détacha la feuille de papier du petit suspect et la tendit a Théa avec un crayon.

\- Peut tu lui rajouter des lunettes s'il te plait ? Rondes et épaisses.

\- Nolan ne nous a pas parler de lunettes.

\- Fais le, s'il te plais.

Elle haussa les épaules et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle lui dessina de grosses lunettes rondes autour des yeux. Elle lui épaissit un peu les soucis sa demande et lui rendit le portrait que Rossi montra a tout le monde.

\- Il ne vous rappel pas quelqu'un ?

Une heure plus tard, le secrétaire du Maire était dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Rossi, Hotch, Morgan et Théa étaient derrière la vitre sans teint.

\- Il fallait avoir l'œil Rossi ! C'est fou ce qu'un visage peut changer avec et sans lunettes ! Je n'aurais rien remarqué ! Lui dit la jeune fille.

\- Tu ferait une parfaite Loïs Lane ! Lui répliqua Rossi avec un clin d'œil. Bonne enquêtrice mais incapable de voir la ressemblance entre superman et Clark Ken a cause d'une paire de lunette !

Elle rie et il entra avec Hotch dans la salle. Morgan resta avec elle, le téléphone en haut parleur avec Garcia.

\- Le secrétaire du Maire, Mr Gilbert Albernaty, a toujours vécu a Glens Falls, pas de casier, il travail pour le Maire depuis sa sortie de la fac il y a 10 ans. Il a 35 ans, n'est pas marié, pas d'enfants.

\- Regardes si il possède des propriétés dans la région mon petit cœur.

\- C'est partit mon Apollon en chocolat, je vous rappel !

Ils se concentrèrent sur Mr le secrétaire, qui semblait bien agité. Il n'arrêtait pas de retirer et d'essuyer ses grosses lunettes, de tirer sur son col.

Hotch s'assit en face de lui et étala sur la table les photos des enfants. Albernaty avala sa salive et transpira a grosses gouttes, il était visiblement très mal a l'aise.

\- Je ne vous présente plus le dossier, vous le connaissez, commença Hotch. Vous avez mit énormément d'énergie a étouffer les disparitions des enfants.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce que je fait ici ! Je n'y suis pour rien je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres du Maire !

\- Quel ordres ? Ceux d'enlever des enfants et de les séquestrer ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non, juste étouffer cette histoire en attendant les élections... Il... Il savait que c'était des enlèvements mais...

\- Vous mentez ! Je ne vais pas jouer a ce petit jeu pendant 10 ans ! Attaqua Hotch.

Il attrapa une photo et la lui colla sous le nez. C'était celle de Nolan.

\- Vous correspondez a la description que Nolan Finnegan nous a donné de ses ravisseurs, vous faites la même pointure que l'empreinte de pas qu'on a retrouvé sur les lieux de l'enlèvement de Lyly James ! Elle n'a que 5 ans ! On sais que vous avez un complice donc a votre place je coopérerais parce que les violeurs d'enfants ne font pas de vieux os dans les prisons d'état ! Dans quelques heures nous auront les résultats de l'ADN retrouvé sur les mégots, je pari que ça sera le votre !

Il hésita, et ils surent que c'était gagné.

\- Ce... Ce n'était pas mon idée...

\- On veut le nom de votre complice et l'endroit ou sont les enfants ! Insista Rossi.

\- Si je le dit il va me tuer...

\- Donnez nous son nom et on l'arrêtera, il est avec les enfants en ce moment ?

\- Lui, oui... Mais lui ce n'est qu'un pion, un fou !

\- Un pion ? Qui dirige toute cette folie ?!

Théa et Morgan virent Reid et JJ débarquer dans leur pièce.

\- Il se met a table cette pourriture ? Demanda Reid.

\- Reid ! Quel langage !

\- Ça y est il craque ! S'exclama Théa.

En effet le secrétaire s'était mis a sangloter comme un bébé, la tête dans les mains.

\- SON NOM ET LE LIEU OU SONT LES ENFANTS ! Hurla Hotch.

\- Michael Lynch ! Il l'a recruté sur internet ! En cherchant parmi les délinquants sexuel. Nous devions fournir des enfants particuliers pour certaines personnes, des personnes ayant des penchants monstrueux... Certains voulait des garçons, d'autres des filles. On a garder les deux premiers pendant un long moment mais ca a mal tourner. Lynch s'est fatigué de se contenter des photos et un soir il a trop bu. Il a fait des chose horribles a Kyle, c'était dégoutant ! Et trois jours après, c'est le client qui a commandé le petit Finn qui s'est laisser emporter ! Après cela, on ne les a plus laisser approcher les enfants, nous savions que l'affaire n'allez plus pouvoir resté dans l'ombre encore longtemps. Mais, il a reçu une demande pour une petite fille rousse et le client a payé très cher pour l'avoir ! Donc, je n'avais pas le choix...

Il avait sortit tout d'un bloc d'une voix tremblante et s'était mis a se balancer sur sa chaise.

\- Qui dirige tout ça ?!

\- Il... vous ne comprenez pas, il va me tuer... Il a le bras très long !

\- C'est le Maire c'est ça ?

Le couinement de souris d'Albernaty valait tout les oui du monde. Hotch tapa du point sur la table.

\- OU SONT LES ENFANTS ?!

\- Dans une maison qui appartient au Maire, a 6 kilomètres du sentier au milieu d'une plaine... Mais vous arriverez trop tard, le Maire vous a vu m'embraquer, il a surement déjà ordonner a Lynch de se débarrasser des preuves !

Hotch sortit de la salle de la salle pendant que Rossi tendait un papier et un stylo au secrétaire, lui demandant le nom des clients.

\- Mettez vos gilets par balles on décolle tout de suite. Morgan, tu ira avec Rossi cueillir le Maire. JJ, Reid, Théa et moi on va a l'adresse ou sont les enfants !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, toute l'équipe et les agents de police étaient montés en voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'adresse donner par le secrétaire a toute vitesse. Il leur fallu moins de 10 min pour arriver sur place. Lynch était sur place et il essayait d'emmener Carly dans la foret, un couteau a la main contre la gorge de la petite fille.

\- Michael Lynch ! FBI ! Posez ce couteau ! Cria Hotch, l'arme braquée sur le suspect.

\- Foutez le camps ! Ou elle est morte !

\- Regardez autour de vous Lynch, vous n'avez aucune chance ! N'aggravez pas votre cas et laissez Carry s'en aller !

\- Je ne retournerais pas en prison !

Quelque chose cloche, se dit Théa. Ou était Lyly ? Discrètement, elle voulu se glisser sur le coté, mais quelque chose attira son regard.

\- Hotch ! Dit elle. Il y a de l'essence a ses pieds ! Ça va jusqu'à la maison !

\- Que tout le monde recule ! Hurla t il.

Il leva les main en signe d'apaisement.

\- Lynch, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça ! Dites nous est Lyly, relâchez Carry et on s'arrangera avec le procureur.

Lynch se mit a rire.

\- Je ne retournerais pas en prison.

Il poussa Carry devant lui, l'envoyant a terre et sortit un briquet de sa poche qu'il alluma. Hotch tira et l'atteignit a la tête mais le briquet a essence tomba a terre.

La maison s'embrasa en quelques secondes ! Carry se réfugia dans les bras de JJ.

\- Lyly est toujours dedans ! Hurla t elle. Il faut la sauver s'il vous plait !

\- Ou est Lyly ? Dans quelle pièce ? Lui demanda Reid.

\- Dans une chambre au fond du couloir, lui répondit elle.

Sans prévenir Reid fonça vers la maison. Il enfonça la porte d'entrée d'un cout d'épaule et s'engouffra dans le brasier.

\- REID ! REID ! Hurla Hotch.

\- NE FAIT PAS CA SPENCER ! Hurla Théa a son tour.

Elle voulu le suivre mais Hotch la retint.

\- Non, Théa. On ne peut rien faire !

Elle résista un peu contre ses bras, mais il la serra contre lui, ses yeux épouvantés fixé sur les flammes.

\- Tu ne peut rien faire...

La chaleur était insupportable et l'air irrespirable ! Sans réfléchir il avança, penché en avant et un bras sur le nez et la bouche.

\- Lyly ! Cria t il.

Les flammes dansait partout autour de lui, il faisait trop chaud et il pouvait presque sentir ses vêtements fondre sur sa peau. La fumée envahissait de plus en plus la pièce. Toussant contre son bras, une main levée devant ses yeux il avança malgré tout. Il pouvait apercevoir un couloir au fond de la pièce qui devait être un salon. Le plus vite possible il arriva devant une première porte ouverte, la chambre des ordinateurs. Il continua d'avancer, presque plié en deux. Il y avait une porte devant lui.

\- Lyly!

Des pleures lui répondit, derrière la porte ! Il posa la main sur la poignée mais il se brula. Serrant les dents il l'enfonça d'un coup de pied. Les murs du couloir s'effritèrent mais tinrent bon. La maison n'allait pas tarder a s'effondrer. Il vit la petite fille, assise sur le sol au milieu de la pièce, les bras au dessus de sa tête.

\- Vient ma chérie, on va sortir de là je te le promet.

Elle se laissa attraper et il la souleva dans ses bras, faisant demi tour. Au moment ou il s'apprêtait a sortir de la chambre des poutres enflammées lui barrèrent la route. Il regarda autour de lui. Aucune issues ! La fenêtre était obstruée par de grosses planches en bois qui brulaient elles aussi. Sa seule chance c'était la porte. Il serra la petite fille contre lui et couru a travers les flammes. Miraculeusement, il parvint a passer mais pas sans éviter de se bruler. Il avait de plus en plus de mal a respirer, avait de plus en plus chaud dans cette fournaise. La fumée lui brulait la gorge, les poumons et les yeux. Ou était la sortie ?! La petite s'agrippait a lui, ses petits bras serrés autour de son cou mais elle restait calme, la tête enfouie contre lui. Il parvint jusqu'au salon quand il entendit la maison gémir dans un grondement de fin du monde. Il couru vers la porte au moment ou le plafond commença a s'effondrer. Il franchit la porte juste a temps et continua de courir pendant que la maison s'écroula derrière lui.  
Quand il fut assez loin, il posa la petite sur le sol et s'écroula, toussant et crachant ses poumons. Il aperçut les autres courir vers lui...

JJ attrapa la fillette et s'éloigna avec. Au loin il entendit les sirènes des pompiers. Sa poitrine le brulait, il n'arrivait pas reprendre de l'air. Il se rendit compte de l'entendu de ses brulures et gémit de douleur. Toute son épaule, son bras et sa main gauche devait être gravement brulées. Il vit un visage se pencher sur lui, mais sa vision était trouble.

\- Spencer !

Il reconnus la voix de Miss catastrophe. Étonnement, il était plutôt heureux de la voir, elle.

\- Théa... gémit il d'une vois rauque, il n'arrivait pas a arrêter de tousser. J'ai plus d'air...

\- Ne bouges pas les pompiers arrivent, ça va aller, respires doucement, dit elle en lui prenant sa main valide et il s'y accrocha.

Hotch se pencha aussi sur lui a son tour.

\- Tu es complétement fou !

\- Lyly ...

\- Elle va bien, tu lui as sauvé la vie.

Il ferma les yeux, soulagé, c'était le plus important. Théa continua de lui parler et il sentit sa main fraiche sur son front.

\- Respires doucement, je suis là, je reste avec toi...

Il se força au calme malgré la douleur, se concentrant sur les mains sur lui, mais la panique gagnait en intensité.

\- Écartez vous s'il vous plait, fit une voix.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit avec regret Théa s'éloigner et un pompier prendre sa place. Il voulut l'appeler, il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui mais le pompier lui posa quelque chose sur le visage, un masque a oxygène.

\- Respirez a fond !

Enfin il sentit de l'air descendre dans ses poumons. Il respira et son cerveau retrouva ses facultés, le brouillard s'éloigna. Le pompier lui ôta son gilet par balles et sa chemise pour inspecter ses brulures.

\- Ça va aller vous en faites pas, vous allez vous en remettre.

Théa, morte de peur, souffla, soulagée. Il allait s'en sortir.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir marcher ?

Il fit oui de la tête et se redressa avec l'aide du pompier. Théa vint le soutenir et passa son bras valide sur ses épaules pour l'aider a marcher vers l'ambulance. Le pompier les suivit avec la bouteille d'oxygène. Ils grimpèrent dans le véhicule et il s'allongea sur le brancard en gémissant de douleur

\- Je vais vous faire tout de suite une injection pour la douleur, vous allez vous sentir mieux très vite.

C'est ce qu'il fit et la douleur s'éloigna doucement. Son cœur cessa de tambouriner dans sa poitrine et sa vision redevint nette. Le visage de son équipière lui apparut enfin parfaitement. Elle avait des traces de larmes sur les joues mais elle lui sourit.

\- Ça va aller...

Elle lui reprit la main et il la serra très fort.

\- Vous pouvez vous assoir ? On va soigner tout ça.

Théa a sa droite et le pompier a sa gauche, ils l'aidèrent a se redresser.

\- Gardez bien le masque sur le visage surtout.

Il passa une espèce de crème sur l'épaule, le bras et la main.

\- Ça va prendre un peu de temps mais vous devriez cicatriser presque entièrement. Respirez bien, je vais regarder votre gorge et vos yeux après.

Pendant qu'il lui bandait le torse et le bras, Théa ne lui avait pas lâché la main et la caressait du pouce.

\- Tu nous a fait une belle frayeur, j'ai cru mourir quand tu t'es jeter dans le brasier !

Il se racla la gorge avant de lui répondre.

\- Il fallait que je la sauve, que j'essaye...

\- C'était stupide, répondit le pompier en finissant de bander sa main gauche. Courageux, mais stupide, vous auriez pu y rester ! C'est un vrai miracle que vous ne soyez pas brulé plus que ça.

Spencer préféra l'ignorer et regarder le visage de Théa. Elle leva la main et la passa dans ses cheveux.

\- Tes cheveux sont un peu roussi, ria t elle doucement mais il entendit le sanglot retenu dans sa voix. Tu est un vrai héro Spencer...

\- J'ai fait mon boulot, lui répondit il sans comprendre pourquoi son cœur se gonfla a sa déclaration.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne me souvient pas avoir vu dans les petites lignes de mon contrat que se jeter dans le feu faisait partit du boulot ! Cette petite fille de doit la vie Spencer...

\- Vous voulez l'accompagner a l'hôpital ? l'interrompit le pompier.

Théa tourna la tête vers Hotch qui était venu prendre des nouvelles de son collègue. Il hocha la tête, lui autorisant sa demande muette.

\- Lyly va aussi être emmenée dans une autre ambulance. Ses parents vont nous rejoindre là bas. Rossi m'a appeler, lui et Morgan ont appréhender le Maire.

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital fut douloureux pour Reid, malgré les médicaments. Pas une seconde il ne lâcha la main de Théa. Mais elle ne put l'accompagner en salle de soins. Elle le laissa partir avec un dernier mot d'encouragement.

\- Je vais t'attendre, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Hotch la rejoignis rapidement dans la salle d'attente, deux cafés dans les mains.

\- Comment va Reid ? lui demanda t il.

\- Ça va aller, c'est moins grave qu'il n'y parait. Et Lyly ?

\- Pas une égratignure ! Un vrai miracle. Elle a inhalé un peu de fumée mais dans l'ensemble tout vas bien.

Théa souffla et bu une gorgée de café. Hotch avait l'air a la fois en colère et très soulagé.

\- Je vais aller au poste avec les autres pour nous occuper du Maire et de Lynch. Je peut te laisser gérer ici ? Je t'envoie JJ dès que possible.

\- Oui allez y ça va aller.

Une heure plus tard, le médecin vint la voir pour lui donner des nouvelles de Spencer.

\- Il va bien, il aura mal quelques jours mais ça devrait vite passer. Il gardera quelques cicatrices mais avec le temps il est possible que ça disparaissent.

\- Merci Docteur, je peut le voir ?

\- Oui il vous a demander. Suivez moi.

Dans le couloir elle fut apostrophée par Mme et Mr James.

\- Les médecins nous ont raconté ce qui c'est passé. Comment va votre équipier ?

\- Il va bien, rassurez vous.

\- Ce qu'il a fait était prodigieux, il a sauvé notre fille au péril de sa vie.

\- Le docteur Reid ainsi que toute notre équipe sommes heureux que Lyly aille bien et qu'elle ai retrouvé sa maman et son papa. Cela lui tenait énormément a cœur et je pence qu"il na pas réfléchit, il aurait donner sa vie si il le fallait.

\- Nous vous somme tellement reconnaissant, ajouta Mr James.

\- Peut on le voir ? lui demanda Mme James. Nous aimerions le remercier.

\- Heu... Vous me laissez une petite minute ? Je vais voir si il est en état de vous recevoir.

\- Bien sur !

Elle entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Le jeune homme était allongé dans un lit en position semi allongé, les yeux fermés. Son cœur se serra, malgré l'affirmation du médecin, il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Un bandage entourait son torse, son bras et sa main. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration difficile. A coté de lui il y avait une bouteille d'oxygène mais il avait ôté son masque. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur elle.

\- Salut...

\- Salut. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, ça pourrait être pire, lui répondit il d'une voix éraillée. Je suis un peu dans les vapes avec les médicaments.

\- Il s'en ai fallu de peu...

\- Ou sont les autres ?

\- Ils interrogent le Maire et Lynch, JJ va nous rejoindre plus tard.

\- Tu restes avec moi ?

\- Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu sois en état de sortir.

\- Demain matin je pourrait sortir et prendre l'avion d'après le médecin.

\- Très bien, dis moi il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait le voir je peut les faire entrer ?

\- Qui est ce ?

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les parents de Lyly.

\- Docteur Reid, nous voulions vous remercier.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon...

La maman de Lyly le prit dans ses bras en faisant attention a ses blessures.

\- Nous ne pourrions jamais assez vous remercier ! Vous avez sauvé notre bébé !

Elle pleura, et Reid devint rouge comme une tomate. Théa pouffa silencieusement, attendrie. Après encore quelque étreintes, des remerciements et une poignée de main chaleureuse de la part du papa de Lyly, ils prirent congé, le laissant se reposer.

\- Voila de quoi reprendre courage pour la suite... Murmura Théa.

\- Mouis...

Il était encore tout rouge, handicapé social qu'il était, sans savoir que quelques mois plus tard, il recevrait un faire part de naissance, avec a l'intérieur une photo de Lyly tenant un bébé dans ses bras, lui présentant son petit frère Harry Spencer James.

Le lendemain matin, les médecins autorisèrent Reid a sortir sous condition de prendre du repos et de respecter les consignes de soins. Durant la nuit, Hotch avait appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles et les tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire.

Il dut se résoudre a laisser le volant a Théa, avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté tout de même. Il avait survécu a un incendie, ce n'était pas pour mourir dans un bête accident de la route ! Mais étonnamment, la jeune femme s'en sortie plutôt bien. Il se permit donc une vanne a ce sujet. Elle tourna la tête pour lui tirer la langue, évitant que de peu d'écraser un pauvre chien qui passait par là.

 _Note a moi même_ , se dit il. _Pas de blague quand cette tarée est au volant !_

Il arrivèrent en un seul morceau au poste de police. Morgane et JJ les attendaient devant.

\- Tu as laisser cette catastrophe ambulante conduire ?! s'exclama Morgan, un air faussement choqué sur le visage.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix ! lui répondit Reid en montrant son bras en écharpe.

\- Oui et comme il a des envies suicidaire en ce moment...

Tous tournèrent des yeux étonnés vers JJ qui venait de faire cette déclaration. Elle leur sourit et rentra dans le poste. Mais Théa avait bien noté le mépris dans sa voix. Spencer aussi, au vu de son air blessé quand il la suivi a l'intérieur.

\- Comment tu te sens beau goss ? lui demanda Morgan.

\- Ça va, dans quelques jours il n'y paraitra plus.

Morgan lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ce que tu as fait été remarquable mon pote.

\- Merci.

Rossi l'accueillit chaleureusement, le félicitant lui aussi. Reid se posa sur une chaise et Théa leur servit deux tasses de café. La nuit avait été courte et éprouvante. Ils laissèrent les autres régler les derniers détails avant leur départ. Rossi leur raconta tout de même les fin fond de l'histoire.

Le patriarche d'une des plus vieilles familles de la ville avait fait un marché avec le Maire. Il lui obtiendrait des voix, en échange d'un enfant avec lequel il pourrait " s'amuser ". Le Maire avait alors charger son secrétaire de s'occuper de cette affaire. Mr Albernaty avoua que le Maire avait découvert qu'il était gay et qu'il se servait de cela pour le faire chanter sous peine de dévoiler a tous son secret honteux. Il avait trouvait Lynch grâce a la liste des délinquants sexuels. Moyennant une grosse somme d'argent et la promesse qu'il pourrait lui aussi s'amuser avec les enfants, il entra dans leur combine.  
Quand Rossi en arriva a raconter ce qui était arrivé a Kyle avec moult détails, elle cessa d'écouter, écœurée... Tout ce petit monde allait finir leur vie en prison. Le Maire, ses deux complices ainsi que tout ceux dont les noms étaient sur la liste fournie par le secrétaire.

Le retour a Quantico était prévu pour le soir même, le voyage étant court, ils pourraient tous dormir dans leur lit cette nuit.

Avant de partir, Théa fit ce qu'elle s'était promis. Elle attrapa l'ours en peluche de Lyly, pris la main de Spencer et le traina avec elle dans le hall du poste du Police. Lyly était là avec ses parents, ils venaient de finir leur déposition et s'apprêtaient a partir. Théa s'agenouilla face a la petite fille et lui tendit le doudou.

\- Regardes qui j'ai trouvé ! Il est a toi ?

\- Doudou ! S'écria la petite avec un immense sourire.

Elle serra son nounours contre elle et fit un câlin a Théa, aux anges. Elle vit Spencer debout derrière la jeune et lui tendit les bras pour qu'il se baisse. Ce qu'il fit, elle lâcha Théa et enroula ses petits bras autour du cou de Spencer.

\- Merci Monsieur de m'avoir sauvée !

Reid la serra contre lui et pendant une seconde il se sentit utile pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Théa les observa, très émue et laissa une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Lyly lâcha Reid et lui planta un gros bisou sur la joue avant de rejoindre ses parents.

\- J'imagine que toutes les affaires ne finissent pas ainsi ? demanda Théa.

\- Non, malheureusement...

\- Profitons en alors. Tu sera son héro pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

Et voila pour septième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu :) Un nouveau chapitre vendredi. J'ai en ai trois autres d'avance qui ont encore besoin d'être relus et corriger. J'avais promis un seul chapitre par semaine mais déjà trois d'un coup la semaine dernière :p J'espère réussir a tenir le rythme ^^

A vendredi ;)


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8  
**_

Hello voici la suite. Je vous épargne mon monologue habituel et ennuyant donc Trêve de blabla place a la lecture ! :)

* * *

\- Reid, avant que tu ne rentres chez toi, j'aimerais te parler dans mon bureau, dit Hotch.

Reid suivit donc Hotch a l'étage et ils s'enfermèrent dans le bureau tout les deux.

Théa s'assit au sien mais ne toucha pas a son rapport qu'elle devait pourtant finir de remplir ainsi que celui de Spencer. Le jeune homme avait dormi tout du long du voyage de retour, encore groggy par les médicaments, elle avait donc pris sur elle de s'occuper de leur deux rapports. Mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du bureau de son supérieur. Les stores n'étaient pas tout a fait baissés et elle pouvait les voir, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Hotch parlait d'un air sévère a un Reid qui gardait la tête baissée.

\- Tu pense qu'il lui passe un savon ? demanda t elle a Morgan.

Il tourna la tête vers eux et soupira.

\- Probablement, il a quand même pris un sacré risque, lui répondit il. Il n'est plus lui même depuis...

\- Depuis quoi ?

Mais des éclats de voix l'interrompit avant que Morgan ne réponde. On ne pouvait pas entendre distinctement ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il était clair que les deux hommes étaient en désaccord. Hotch était debout et tapa du point sur la table. Il avait l'air très en colère et Théa se demanda bien pourquoi. Certes le comportement de Spencer avait été déraisonnable et dangereux mais elle ne pensait pas que cela justifiait une telle remontrance. Le jeune agent était toujours assis la tête baissée, mais Théa pouvait y voir un profond désarroi, comme si ce que disait Hotch était la pire de ses craintes.

\- Viens Théa, je t'offre un café, lui dit Morgan.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était levée et que Derek la retenait par le bras alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau. Il la traina presque jusqu'a la cuisine.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'aider Théa, il a besoin de temps.

\- Mais de temps pour quoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? S'énerva t elle.

Elle fut une nouvelle fois interrompue. Reid venait de claquer la porte du bureau de Hotch. A toute vitesse il descendit les escaliers pour prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Il avait un air de profonde tristesse sur le visage et Théa eu le cœur serré. Hotch entra a son tour dans la petite cuisine avec un soupir las.

\- Que lui avez vous dit, Monsieur ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

Hotch soupira en se servant un café.

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer le comportement qu'il a eut hier.

\- Il ne réagirait pas comme ça si c'était une simple remontrance ! Vous avez dit quelque chose qui lui a fait du mal !

Hotch la regarda, hésitant entre la remettre a sa place ( il était son supérieur après tout ! ) et lui répondre. Fort heureusement pour elle, il choisit la deuxième option.

\- Il n'est plus lui même en ce moment, il doit se reprendre !

\- Tout le monde me dit cela ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Ne me dite pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il était au bord du gouffre ! Il est d'humeur changeante, prend des risques inconsidérés, ne parle pas ou peu, doute de lui même ! Il a tout les symptômes d'une dépression !

Hotch et Morgan échangèrent un regard. Morgan s'appuya contre le plan de travail en soupirant.

\- Nous savons tout cela, commença t il. Il y a six mois on a perdu un membre de l'équipe...

\- Emily ? demanda t elle.

\- Oui, continua Hotch. Tu l'auras compris, nous sommes une famille et la perte d'Emily nous a tous ébranlés. Mais Reid plus encore. Le seul membre de sa vrai famille c'est sa mère qui... Enfin qu'il ne voit pas souvent...

\- Depuis la mort d'Emily lors d'une affaire, il n'a jamais réussi a faire son deuil. Au début on a voulu l'aider mais il nous a rejeté en bloc. On a donc décidé de lui laisser du temps.

\- Mais ça ne marche pas, il se sent coupable ? demanda Théa.

\- Oui... lui répondit Hotch. Et son comportement est de plus en plus déraisonnable, pourtant il fait toujours aussi bien son travail, alors on le laisse tranquille.

\- Vous le laissez tranquille ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je pensais que vous étiez les meilleurs profilers du monde ! Il fait bien son travail donc ce n'est pas grave si il se laisse dépérir ?

Morgan baissa la tête mais Hotch commença a s'agacer de se faire houspiller par une gamine, même si dans le fond il savait qu'elle avait raison.

\- Fait attention Théa, je suis toujours ton supérieur.

\- Et bien virez moi !

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- C'est ce que vous lui avez dit n'est ce pas ? Demanda t elle a Hotch d'un air colérique.

\- Je lui ai dit que son comportement pouvait remettre en question sa place dans l'équipe.

Il avait dit ça sans la regarder dans les yeux et elle sentit la colère grimper en flèche.

\- Vous saviez qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort d'un membre de sa famille et vous venez de le menacer de le virer de cette même famille... Grogna t elle.

Elle vit Hotch pâlir et se lever si brutalement qu'il renversa sa chaise.

\- Son comportement est dangereux Théa ! Il agit de façon inconsidéré ! Hier, ce qu'il a fait était stupide !

\- C'ÉTAIT HÉROÏQUE ! Hurla t elle. Il a sauvé la vie d'une petite fille de 5 ans ! Il a risqué sa vie pour la sienne ! Vous êtes des agents du FBI, vous avez été formés dans ce but !

\- Je voulait le faire réagir ! Qu'il sorte de son auto flagellation !

\- Dans ce cas félicitation c'est réussi !

Hotch se prit la tête dans les mains d'un air coupable et Morgan détourna la tête du visage furieux de sa collègue.

Exaspérée et en colère, Théa quitta la pièce, attrapa ses affaires et pris l'ascenseur a son tour.

\- J'ai merdé, avoua Hotch.

\- On a tous merdé, lui répondit Morgan.

* * *

Elle devait le retrouver, l'aider. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se rendit directement chez lui après que Garcia lui ai donné son adresse. Elle tambourina a la porte de l'appartement.

\- Spencer ! Si tu es là ouvres la porte !

La porte de l'appartement voisin s'ouvrit et une petite vieille en sortie en robe de chambre, sans doute réveillée par le boucan.

\- Il y a un problème ? lui demanda t elle.

\- Pardon madame, je ne voulait pas vous déranger. Savez vous ou ce trouve l'homme qui vit ici ? Je suis son équipière.

\- Ha Spencer n'est pas chez lui ce soir mon petit.

\- Vous en êtes sure ?

\- Oui, je n'ai rien entendus. Mais j'ai un double des clefs si vous voulez on peut vérifier.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas madame ça serait très aimable !

\- Mais je vous en prie. Spencer est un adorable jeune homme, toujours près a me rendre un petit service quand j'ai besoin. J'ai rarement eu un locataire aussi serviable ! Mais venant d'un agent du FBI ce n'est pas étonnant !

\- Vous êtes sa propriétaire ?

\- Oui, depuis pas mal de temps.

Elle sortie un gros trousseau de clefs et en glissa une dans la serrure. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et elles entrèrent dans l'appartement. Qui était tout a fait a l'image qu'elle se faisait du petit grand génie. Un canapé, une télé et une petite cuisine. Et des tonnes et des tonnes de bouquins. Les étagères étaient si remplis que des piles de livres étaient posés a même le sol un peu partout. Ne s'attardant pas dans le salon elle jeta un œil a la chambre et a la salle de bain. Elle fut soulagée de les trouver vide. Un instant elle avait eu peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

\- Il n'est pas très bien en ce moment ce pauvre petit, dit la petite vieille toujours dans l'entrée. Il vient prendre le thé avec moi de temps en temps et ces derniers jours je l'ai trouvé fatigué. Je crois qu'il ne mange et dort pas beaucoup...

\- Avez vous une idée de l'endroit ou il peut être ? lui demanda Théa.

Elle la vit hésiter.

\- S'il vous plait madame, je dois le retrouver pour l'aider.

\- Un soir, je l'ai vu rentrer complétement ivre. Ce n'est dans ces habitudes, c'est un garçon tellement raisonnable d'ordinaire ! Je l'ai aider a se mettre au lit et j'ai fait un peu de ménage. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour lui, vous comprenez ? Il me faisait de la peine...

\- Bien sur, il a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

\- Une boite d'allumette est tombée de la poche de sa veste quand je l'ai ramassée pour la ranger. Dessus il y avait le nom du bar au coin de la rue, le Bar IKD.

Très spirituel, se dit Théa.

\- Merci beaucoup madame !

Elle repartie vers la porte mais la vieille dame l'interpella une dernière fois.

\- Est ce qu'il va bien ? lui demanda t elle, sincèrement inquiète.

\- Je l'espère madame. En tout cas je vais tout faire pour.

\- Merci pour lui mon petit.

Et elle fila. Le bar fut facile a trouver mais il était plein a craquer ! Elle aurait du mal a retrouver son équipier parmi la foule. Jouant de sa petite taille, elle se faufila entre les gens, regardant partout autour d'elle. Le bar était très grand ! Il n'était pas assis au bar ni sur les banquettes, il n'était pas non plus a l'une des tables de billard. Peut être était il sur la terrasse ? Elle fit demi tour et fut bousculée par quelqu'un, renversant le verre qu'il tenait.

\- Ho pardon, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je suis très maladroite !

L'homme qu'elle avait percuté était un grand blond très baraqué.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ma jolie, je t'offre un verre ?

\- Navrée mais je suis pressée.

Elle lui posa un billet dans la main pour lui rembourser le verre qu'elle avait renversé et s'apprêta a faire demi tour quand il lui attrapa le bras.

\- Te sauves pas si vite ! Il n'y a pas d'urgence ! Je suis sur que tu as bien le temps de boire un verre avec moi !

\- Je vient de vous dire que j'étais pressée !

Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ce gros balourd qui semblait avoir déjà trop bu. Il fallait toujours que les gros lourds soit pour elle... En plus, sa prise sur son bras lui faisait mal.

\- Lâchez moi s'il vous plait.

Elle tira mais il ne la lâcha pas, au contraire il resserra sa poigne.

\- Fait pas ta prude ma jolie, on peut s'amuser tout les deux.

Il avança son autre main vers elle et elle fut a deux doigts de lui en coller une mais on la pris de vitesse.

\- Ne la touches pas !

Reid apparut devant elle et décrocha un coup de point dans la mâchoire de musclor qui relâcha sa proie. Emmené par son élan, Reid vacilla et Théa dû le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

\- Spencer ! Est ce que ça va ? Viens on sort, tu as bien assez bu pour ce soir.

Elle le traina rapidement a l'extérieur et il n'offrit aucune résistance, appuyé sur elle. Elle l'emmena dans la ruelle sur le coté du bar et le laissa s'appuyer sur le mur. Il avait le regard vitreux et sentait l'alcool a plein nez.

\- Spencer...

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda t il d'une voix éraillée. Ne peux tu pas me laisser en paix !

\- Dans cet état ? Jamais de la vie, tu tient a peine debout ! Tu vas venir avec moi et rentrer chez toi prendre une douche, tu pues !

Il ouvra des yeux ronds et se mit a rire.

\- T'es pas croyable toi, miss catastrophe toujours dans mes pattes !

\- J'étais inquiète, Hotch m'a raconté ce qu'il t'a dit...

Son sourire glissa de son visage et il prit un air blessé.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû...

\- Écoutes, je...

\- Ils sont là !

Au bout de la ruelle, musclor s'avançait vers eux, accompagné de deux de ses amis, un autre blond et un rouquin.

\- Hé ! Tu crois que tu peut me frapper et t'en tirer comme ça ?! leur hurla t il.

\- Dégages ! Lui répondit Spencer en lui tournant le dos.

\- Attend un peu !

Le deuxième blond attrapa Spencer par le col et l'immobilisa contre le mur. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers Théa qui se mit immédiatement en garde.

\- Touches moi et ça sera la dernière chose que ta main fera avant un long moment, menaça t elle.

Le grand rouquin ricana et tendit la main vers elle pour lui attraper le bras. Et il se retrouva les fesses sur le sol en une seconde sans comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- Ne la touchez pas ! Cria Spencer.

Il voulut frapper son agresseur a son tour mais celui ci le bouscula a nouveau contre le mur, réveillant la douleur de ses brulures récentes. Entre ça et l'alcool il ne parvint pas a se dégager.

Le rouquin décampa dès qu'il se remit sur pied.

\- Tu veut une fessée toi aussi ? demanda Théa a musclor.

Insulté, le visage déformé par la rage il fonça sur la jeune fille. Il n'eut pas le temps de la toucher qu'il se prit son genoux dans les cotes. Le souffle coupé il tenta encore de se jeter sur elle mais elle lui attrapa le bras et le lui tordit dans le dos.

\- Pétasse !

\- Hou c'est pas jolie ça ! Ta maman ne t'as pas appris les bonnes manières ?

\- Je vais te refaire le portrait a toi et a ton copain !

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes !

Elle relâcha sa prise et l'envoya valser avec un coup de pied aux fesses. Il se retourna et fonça a toute vitesse sur elle ! Elle n'eut qu'a s'écarter au dernier moment pour qu'il s'assomme tout seul contre le mur.

\- Bien, assez rigoler, dit en se tournant vers Reid.

Elle s'approcha du dernier agresseur qui tenait toujours Spencer. Elle sortie sa plaque et la lui colla sous le nez.

\- Agent spécial Terrador du FBI. Lâchez mon équipier ou vous passerez un bout de temps derrière les barreaux pour agression sur deux agents fédéraux !

Le mec relâcha immédiatement sa prise et Spencer se laissa glissa au sol, grimaçant de douleur. Le grand blond ramassa son pote musclor et ils filèrent ventre a terre.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de son collègue.

\- Ça va ? Il t'a fait mal ? Laisses moi regarder...

Il secoua la tête et repoussa ses mains en fermant très fort les yeux. Il se mit a trembler et des larmes commencèrent a couler de ses paupières. Il craquait...

\- Parles moi Spencer, laisses moi te venir en aide !

\- Non, je ne veut pas de ta pitié !

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! J'ai trop de respect et d'admiration pour toi pour avoir pitié !

Il secoua encore plus la tête et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Le cœur serré, elle le prit dans ses bras et il s'accrocha a elle comme a une bouée.

\- Parles moi je t'en pris...

\- C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute, sanglota t il. Elle est morte a cause de moi !

\- Tu parles d'Emily ?

Il le sentit hocher la tête contre elle et trembler de tout son corps.

\- Que s'est il passer ? Racontes moi, il faut que ça sorte...

\- On était a la poursuite d'un tueur qui poignardait des femmes. Elle avait prit de l'avance sur nous et était déjà dans la maison quand je suis arrivé. Hotch m'a ordonné d'attendre les renforts. J'ai hésité pendant une minute mais j'ai fini par y aller quand même. Quand je suis arrivé il venait juste de lui planter un couteau dans le ventre. J'ai tiré et je l'ai tué, mais c'était trop tard ! Mon hésitation lui a couté la vie. Elle morte dans mes bras !

Il eut un violent sanglot et s'accrocha de plus belle a la jeune fille. Elle le berça comme un enfant, lui caressa les cheveux et le dos.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Spencer. Tu as suivi les ordres. C'est celui qui l'a tuée le responsable.

\- Elle était ma famille et je l'ai abandonnée, je n'ai pas réussi a la sauver !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas, tu ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Tu en a déjà tellement sauvé.

\- Je me sens tellement mal, tellement inutile...

Elle le redressa et lui prit le visage dans les mains. Il évita son regard, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

\- Tu n'es pas inutile Spencer, lui affirma t elle. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est triste et c'est injuste mais c'est la vie. Emily connaissait les risques et elle les a acceptés ! Elle ne voudrait pas que le monde se prive d'une personne exceptionnelle comme toi. Cette fois ci tu n'as pas réussi mais hier tu as sauvé la vie d'une petite fille. Lyly te dois la vie Spencer, sans toi elle serait morte et toute sa famille serait détruite ! Regardes moi !

Il leva la tête et plongea dans ses yeux trop verts. Elle essuya les larmes de son visage.

\- Le monde a besoin de personnes comme toi... Tu es un héros, une personne extraordinaire et je suis fière de travailler avec toi. Et j'espère qu'un jour tu me considéra comme un membre de ta famille comme le reste de l'équipe.

Il fouilla son regard et n'y vit qu'une profonde sincérité.

\- Tu en fait déjà partit...

Elle lui fit un immense sourire, creusant des fossettes sur ses joues et le reprit contre elle. Il plongea son nez dans son cou et respira son odeur vanillé, apaisé.

Elle le berça encore un peu, voulant être sur qu'il se sentait mieux.

\- Viens, je te ramène chez toi.

La démarche encore un peu chancelante, il s'appuya sur elle pour faire la route. Très vite ils furent devant la porte de son appartement et il ne fut même pas surpris qu'elle connaisse son adresse. Il lui tendit ses clefs pour qu'elle déverrouille la porte alors qu'une nausée lui souleva l'estomac.

\- Je me sens pas bien...

Elle l'emmena immédiatement dans la petite salle de bain et il vomit dans la cuvette. L'alcool régurgité lui brula la gorge, encore sensible de l'incident de la veille. Toussant et crachant, il sentit Théa lui frotter le dos, un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider a se stabiliser. La nausée se calma enfin et il s'assit sur le sol carrelé après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau, essoufflé. Elle prit une petite serviette qu'elle mouilla et lui passa sur le visage.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Tu es tout blanc...

\- Ça va... C'est passé...

\- Tu veux bien que je regarde tes brulures ? Il faut changer ton pansement et je veut être sure que l'autre abrutit n'est pas fait plus de dégâts.

Il acquiesça et elle le releva.

\- Il y a une trousse a pharmacie dans mon sac de voyage, lui dit il.

Il se brossa les dents pendant qu'elle partit chercher le nécessaire pour faire les soins.

Il s'assit sur son lit et elle l'aida a enlever sa chemise. Elle lui ôta précautionneusement ses bandages et vérifia l'état de son épaule et de son bras.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller. c'est douloureux ?

\- Moins maintenant.

Il lui passa une crème cicatrisante prescrite par l'hôpital et refit les bandages. Et ce fut seulement quand elle recommença les soins sur sa main qu'elle remarqua son air gêné et son regard fuyant.

\- Tu n'as pas a être gêné avec moi Spencer, lui dit elle.

\- C'est que... Je...

Il n'osait pas avouer être gêné d'être torse nu devant elle. Pas vraiment une situation dont il avait l'habitude.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur que je me moque de toi par ce que tu n'as pas les abdos de Morgan ?

Parfois il était fatigué de vivre avec des profilers au quotidien. Mais elle lui sourit gentiment et termina les soins.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Personnellement je ne suis pas fan des gros tas de muscles, ce n'est pas confortable pour faire un câlin.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et rangea la trousse a pharmacie. Il ne savait quoi penser de sa déclaration, mais il se sentit mieux.

\- Tu as besoin de quelques chose ? lui demanda t elle. Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, je suis fatigué.

Il voulait dormir pour calmer la migraine qui tapait dans sa tête, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer alors et je reviendrais demain matin avec un bon café et le petit déjeuner si tu veux bien ?

\- En fait, je... Est ce que...

Elle lui sourit pour l'encourager.

\- Est ce que tu veut bien rester avec moi ? Je n'ai pas très envi d'être seul.

Elle fut touchée et émue de sa demande, et attendrie devant les rougeurs que pris son visage. Trop mignon...

\- Pas de problème ! A condition que tu ne ronfles pas !

Il prit un air paniqué.

\- Heu... Je ne sais pas si je... Je n'ai jamais... Jamais dormis avec...

\- Je plaisante Spencer ! Sourit elle. Je peut te piquer un t-shirt ? Je n'ai pas de pyjamas avec moi.

\- Sers toi, lui répondit il en lui montrant son armoire du doigt.

\- Merci.

Il s'allongea sous les couvertures tendis qu'elle ôtait ses vêtements. Il tourna la tête, encore plus rouge. Cette fille n'avait aucune pudeur !

\- Pousses toi un peu !

Habillée d'un de ses t-shirts qui était trois fois trop grand pour elle et d'un boxer, elle se glissa sous la couette a son tour. Elle éteignit la lumière et s'installa en poussant un soupir de contentement. Il hésita une seconde a lui proposer qu'il dorme sur le canapé et de lui laisser le lit, mais la chaleur d'un corps près de lui l'en dissuada, il se sentit réellement apaisé pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Bonne nuit beau goss !

\- Bonne nuit...

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par sa respiration et sa chaleur. Il était déjà complétement détendu quand il entendit sa petite voix dans le noir près de son oreille.

\- Au fait, moi je ronfle parfois !

Ils rirent doucement tout les deux et s'endormirent tranquillement.

* * *

Un joli chapitre tout en guimauve ^^ un peu de douceur dans ce monde de dingue hihi. Enfin un rapprochement singulier entre nos deux héros ^^

J'espère qu'il vous auras plus et a très vite pour un prochain chapitre ^^ En tout cas je laisse tomber cette histoire de publication une fois par semaine par ce que je ne la respecte pas ( mais dans le bon sens lol ). Je publierais quand je suis sure qu'un chapitre est prêt a l'être. Mais une petite review ferais plaisir ;)

A bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9  
**_

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui réveilla le jeune homme. Il tendit la main pour lire le texto de Garcia lui annonçant que Hotch lui accordait a lui et a Théa leur vendredi ainsi que leur week-end. Il reposa le téléphone sur sa table de nuit et se tourna de l'autre coté du lit dans l'intention de se rendormir, mais son regard tomba sur la jeune fille endormie près de lui. Les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller et une jambe passée par dessus les couverture, nageant dans son t-shirt trop grand, il la trouva vraiment très belle. Un rayon de soleil filtrant a travers les rideaux clos faisait ressortir les taches de rousseurs sur son visage endormi. Il l'observa un petit moment jusqu'à ce que les premiers signes de réveil apparaissent chez la jeune fille. Elle se retourna sur le ventre, le t-shirt remonta sur son dos, dévoilant ses petites jambes et ses fesses cachées par un boxer rose bonbon. Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Hum... L'est quelle heure ? marmonna t elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Il est tôt, tu peut dormir encore si tu en a envie, lui répondit il doucement.

Elle bailla et referma les yeux se rendormant immédiatement. Il remonta les couvertures sur elle et écarta une mèche de cheveu de son visages, laissant trainer ses doigts sur sa joue tandis qu'il repensa a ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il chassa les mauvais souvenirs, il avait trop bien dormi pour se laisser envahir par la morosité. Parler a Théa lui avait fait du bien, il voulait garder son humeur légère. Il se leva discrètement et alla prendre une douche. Quand il en sorti, la jeune fille dormait toujours paisiblement. Il alla a la cuisine et commanda a manger pour le petit déjeuner. Il était encore tôt mais il n'avait jamais été un adapte des grasses matinées. Le livreur venait tout juste de partir quand Théa fit son apparition dans le salon, échelée et sa petite mine encore endormie.

\- Salut beau gosse, lui dit elle.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et s'assit sur un des tabouret du bar de la cuisine en se frottant les yeux.

\- Salut... Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé ! Et toi ?

\- Aussi, ça faisait longtemps.

Elle lui sourit, le menton posé dans sa main, un coude sur la table. Spencer défit le paquet que le livreur lui avait apporté.

\- J'ai commandé le petit déjeuner, je n'ai jamais grand chose dans le frigo.

Il sortie un lot de chaussons au pommes et de pains au chocolat ainsi que deux godets de café. Il lui tendit le premier.

\- Chocolat chaud a la cannelle avec double crème !

\- Tu t'en ai souvenue, répondit elle en prenant sa boisson.

\- J'ai une mémoire...

\- Eidétique, oui j'ai tendance à l'oublier, moi j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge ! Sourit elle.

Ils attaquèrent leur boissons et les viennoiseries, prenant pour une fois le temps de déguster un petit déjeuner dans le calme. Théa fut la première a briser ce silence confortable.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda t elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Le menton a nouveau dans sa main et une mine encore endormie elle le regardait et attendait patiemment sa réponse. Il soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas très envi d'en parler Théa. Je me sens bien ce matin, j'aimerais éviter de gâcher cet état de fait si tu veut bien.

Elle le scruta un long moment et il eu l'impression de passer au rayons X sous ses yeux verts. Mais elle finit par sourire.

\- Que veut tu faire aujourd'hui ? On ne vas pas passer la journée a se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ! En plus il fait super beau !

Soulagé qu'elle n'insiste pas, il se leva pour débarrasser la table.

\- Tu as une idée en tête ?

\- Oui, un petit tour chez le coiffeur te ferait le plus grand bien. Tes cheveux n'ont pas trop aimés ta petite ballade dans un incendie avant hier !

En disant cela elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux quand il passa près d'elle pour ramasser son godet vide.

\- Si tu y tient, il y a un coiffeur pas très loin.

\- Super ! Je vais prendre une douche.

Et elle se sauva en trottinant jusque dans la chambre. Le " Aïe " et le " boom " qui s'en suivi lui indiqua qu'elle avait du se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dit que Théa ne serrait pas Théa sans sa maladresse.

Deux heures plus tard, il ressortit du coiffeur avec une coupe plus courte dans un style coiffé décoiffé que Théa trouva adorable et très sexy, faisait rougir l'intéresser. Elle passa son bras sous le sien et l'entraina dans les rues commerçantes et il fut ravi de lui servir de guide le temps d'une journée. Il lui montra sa librairie préférée et elle prit beaucoup de plaisir a feuilleter tout les livres passant a sa portée.  
A l'heure du déjeuner, il l'emmena dans un petit restaurant qui servait une cuisine maison. Elle ne cassa que deux verres ce midi là. Une vrai prouesse et Spencer se moqua d'elle tout le long du repas.

\- Comment as tu fait pour réussir l'entrée au FBI ? lui demanda t il au dessert.

\- Ça t'étonne hein ? ria t elle en mangeant sa glace a la vanille. Comment quelqu'un ne pouvant faire 3 pas sans se casser la figure a t elle réussi a obtenir un permis de port d'arme ?

\- C'est un peu ça, sourit il. Parfois tu me fait l"effet d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine !

\- Tu me traite de grosse ?! s'indigna t elle.

Spencer pâli et paniqua.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je ne te trouve pas grosse ! Tu es très jolie ! Ton IMC est parfaitement dans la moyenne ! Il est vrai que tu as une poitrine généreuse, enfin je ne veut pas dire que je te reluque, mais on aurait du mal a ne pas la voir, enfin non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Il devint rouge tomate et elle éclata de rire.

\- Tu es vraiment trop mignon ! C'est trop facile de te faire marcher !

Elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux et le vit rougir encore plus et faire la moue.

\- Mais merci du compliment, ajouta t elle en souriant de toutes ses fossettes. Pour en revenir a ta question, disons que par miraculeux hasard il se trouve que quand je suis a l'entrainement ou sur le terrain, ma maladresse disparait comme par magie ! Depuis toute petite je suis comme ca et ma mère me disait toujours que si la maladresse était un sport je serais championne olympique !

\- Je me suis fait la même réflexion ce matin, lui avoua t il. Théa ne serait pas Théa si elle ne trébuchait pas au moins dix fois dans la journée. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de normal ! Ajouta t il en riant.

\- La normalité c'est ennuyeux !

Et il fut bien d'accord avec elle.

Il continuèrent leur ballade le reste de l'apres midi et il garda le meilleur pour la fin. Il lui montra une boutique appelée le bazars du bizarre ( _ndla : boutique qui existe réellement a Rouen ;)_ ) qui ne vendait que des objet de collection et des accessoires de cosplay. Elle sautilla comme une gamine de rayons en rayons et il crut qu'elle allait défaillir devant les rayonnages Harry Potter. Il fut étonné d'assister a la même réaction devant ceux a l'effigie de Doctor Who.

\- Tu aimes aime le Docteur ?

\- Tu plaisante, c'est la meilleur série de sciences fiction de la planète ! David Tennant me fait hurler de rire ! Et il est trop sexy ! Tu lui ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs je trouve !

Il rougit tandis qu'elle brandissait un tournevis sonique et se mit a remplir un panier de tout sortes d'objet. Il dut la sortir de force avant qu'elle n'achète tout le magasin, les bras déjà chargé de paquets et un fez sur la tête !

Le soleil se couchait quand ils rentrèrent a l'appartement de Spencer. Cette journée légère leur avait fait le plus grand bien ! Le soir ils firent du pop corn ( Spencer ne la laissa pas s'approcher de la gazinière après qu'elle ai fait exploser le paquet de maïs en voulant l'ouvrir ) et s'installèrent dans le canapé pour regarder de vieux épisodes de Doctor Who.

\- Rien ne vaut le charme des films en noir et blanc et en VO ! Dit elle en dévorant le pop corn.

Ils étaient affalés dans le canapé. Spencer avait posé ses pieds sur la table basse et Théa était appuyée contre lui, un plaid posé sur ses jambes repliée sur le canapé. Apathique et détendue, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, prête a s'endormir.

\- Je voulais te remercier Théa... Et m'excuser.

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda t elle.

\- Je n'ai pas été très sympas avec toi a ton arrivée dans l'équipe. Je t'ai traitée comme une intruse alors que tu ne méritait pas ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave...

\- Si, j'ai été injuste avec toi, rejetée en bloc sans te connaitre. J'ai même été insultant a Glens Falls. Je regrette...

\- Spencer je t'assure que cela n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi. Tu as cru que je prenait la place d'Emily alors que tu n'en a pas fait son deuil. Je comprend que tu te sois sentit blessé. Je n'ai pas la prétention de remplacer ton amie.

\- Je le sais maintenant, je suis désolé. Malgré tout ça tu es restée avec moi après l'incendie et tu m'a cherché après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hotch.

\- Je t'ai même aidé a vomir ! se moqua t elle.

Il secoua son épaule pour se venger de sa moquerie et elle rit doucement. Il aimait tellement son rire...

\- Les autres n'ont jamais fait cela pour moi...

\- Ils ont essayé... Au début.

\- Oui, je les ai rejetés. Avec eux j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un bébé... Ils n'ont pas insisté et sur le coup ça m'arrangeait bien. Mais toi, tu n'a pas lâché le morceau hier, tu es restée... Hotch pense le contraire, mais j'ai parfaitement conscience des risques que j'ai pris en sauvant Lyly. Mais je m'en suis rendu qu'après coup et j'ai eu peur a nouveau.

\- A nouveau ?

\- Quand Emily est morte cela m'a renvoyé a ma propre vie. Elle est partie sans avoir vraiment vécue pleinement sa vie, elle n'était pas mariée, pas d'enfants... Son travail passait avant tout le reste. C'est le cas de la plupart d'entre nous, mais je suis le seul a ne pas avoir de vrai famille a part eux. Hotch et JJ sont mariés avec un enfant. Morgan collectionne les filles en attendant la bonne. Même Rossi s'est déjà marié plusieurs fois...

\- Quel age as tu ? lui demanda t elle.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa position et il l'en remercia intérieurement, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se confier ainsi si ses yeux trop verts étaient posés sur lui.

\- J'ai 25 ans.

\- Et moi 26 ans, tu as tout le temps encore devant toi pour fonder une famille. Enfin, si tu arrêtes de te jeter tête la première dans les incendies. Tu es un héros, tu sauves des vies tout les jours, toutes les filles doivent te courir après !

\- Pas vraiment... Je suis un handicapé social, je ne suis pas a l'aise pour parler, alors pour draguer... En général, je les fait fuir dès que j'ouvre la bouche. Je n'aime pas les contacts physiques non plus.

Elle lui prit la main et la caressa du pouce.

\- Je te touches pourtant et tu ne me rejette pas.

Il posa sa tête sur la sienne, l'odeur vanillé de ses cheveux dans le nez.

\- C'est facile avec toi, je ne me l'explique pas...

\- Peut être qu'il n'y pas besoin d'explications.

\- Peut être... Où alors c'est parce que tu es la seule a ne pas m'avoir laisser tomber.

\- Comment le pourrai je ?

\- Merci...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Théa se plongea dans la collection de livre de Spencer, pendant que celui reprenait la lecture de la chambre des secrets. Qu'il finit avant midi et il insista pour qu'il aillent chercher le troisième tome. Ils prirent donc la voiture de la jeune fille pour se rendre chez elle. Cette fois ci il s'abstint de tous commentaires sur sa conduite... Une fois la bas, ils s'installèrent sur les chaises longues près de la piscine. Il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour se baigner mais bien suffisamment pour bronzer un peu. La légère brise faisait clapoter l'eau de la piscine et Théa s'endormit bien vite pendant que Spencer dévorait le prisonnier d'Azkaban. Il fit le gros effort de lire tranquillement, plus pour faire plaisir a Théa que par réelle envie.

Le soir, elle l'invita a manger et leur prépara une salade de crudités agréablement fraiche après leur après midi au soleil. Ils mangèrent sur la terrasse en discutant.  
Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la soirée sans voir le temps passer. Quand il fût trop froid pour rester dehors, elle lui proposa de rester dormir et c'est tout naturellement qu'il allèrent se coucher tout les deux dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Le retour au bureau le lundi matin, après avoir passer un dimanche similaire au samedi, fut stressant pour Spencer. Il ignorait l'accueil que lui resservait ses collègues, surtout Hotch. Mais leur supérieur les salua chaleureusement a leur arrivé.

\- J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre week-end ? Leur demanda t il.

\- Pas mal, très reposant, lui répondit Théa.

Puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui évitait son regard.

\- Reid, pour jeudi je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça.

\- Ça va Hotch, ne vous excusez pas. J'ai compris ce que vous avez essayé de faire et je comprend pourquoi.

Hotch hocha la tête et donna une tape amical sur l'épaule de son collègue.

\- Alors au boulot !

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent riches en apprentissage pour Théa. Le métier de profiler et l'expérience de ses collègues était passionnant a observer et elle était fière de faire partie de cette famille.  
Spencer et elle restèrent très proches. Sur le terrain, l'intelligence de Reid et l'instinct de Théa faisait merveille. Elle devint vite un pilier pour le jeune homme a la fois dans sa vie professionnel et sa vie personnel. Passant régulièrement leur temps libre ensemble, Reid appris réellement à connaitre sa jeune équipière et il aimait ce qu'il découvrait. Ce n'était pas toujours évident pour lui, car la jeune fille n'était pas aussi intelligente que lui, mais son humour, sa joie de vivre et son instinct redoutable compensait amplement ce légers détail. Sans compter qu'elle avait une culture assez impressionnante pour son age et ils avaient beaucoup de point commun. Et il devait bien admettre que sa maladresse était fort distrayante ! Voir même attachante.  
Morgan qui s'en était voulu de son attitude envers le petit génie était également plus présent pour lui, même si dorénavant ce dernier préféra se confier a Théa, il apprécia de retrouver son ancienne complicité avec le grand black.

Fin juillet, après une affaire particulièrement longue, Théa fit ce qu'elle avait promis et les invita tous pour un barbecue au bord de la piscine. Elle avait quasiment fini de s'installer dans sa maison mais le jardin lui était prêt pour l'été ! Il faisait vraiment très chaud ce samedi là et elle avait sortit les chaises longues, parasol et table de jardin. Une heure après leur arrivé chacun s'amusait beaucoup.  
Garcia était étendue sur un matelas gonflable dans la piscine et faisait bronzette, un cocktail a la main. Rossi et Hotch buvait une bière a l'ombre d'un parasol en bavardant. JJ bronzait sur un transat en plein soleil a l'écart. Leur dernière affaire avait été compliqué pour elle et elle avait bien besoin de décompresser. Spencer de son coté, qui a peine arrivé avait piqué un livre dans la bibliothèque de Théa, lisait tranquillement, assit sur le bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il avait eu du mal a se décider a se mettre en maillot de bain devant tout le monde. Surtout après que Morgan ai exhibé ses tablettes de chocolat au lait, comme dirait Garcia. Mais Théa ne lui avait pas laisser le choix, il était blanc comme un cul et avait bien besoin de reprendre des couleurs ! Les cicatrices de ses brulures n'avaient laissé que peu de traces, a peine quelques marques plus clair le long de son épaule et de son bras.  
Théa, dans son maillot de bain bleu deux pièces, se chamaillait avec Morgan pour savoir qui devait allumer le barbecue pour faire cuire les merguez et les brochettes. Morgan refusait catégoriquement qu'elle s'approche de l'appareil.

\- J'ai déjà allumé un barbecue Derek ! Je ne suis pas empotée !

\- Il y a eu combien de victimes ? lui demanda t il en lui prenant la boite d'allumettes des mains.

\- Je t'emmerde Derek !

Il éclata de rire et Rossi intervint avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.

\- Calmez vous les enfants ou je vous met au coin tout les deux ! Donne moi ça Morgan, allumer un barbecue ça demande un peu de sérieux !

Il reprit la boite d'allumettes et poussa Morgan de devant la grille. Morgan râla après le vétéran de l'équipe mais ce dernier fut intraitable.

\- Bien fait espèce de gros tas de muscles ! murmura Théa.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien !

\- Tu va voir si c'est rien !

Sans prévenir il l'attrapa dans ses bras et couru vers la piscine. Il balança une Théa hurlante dans l'eau ! Reversant Garcia de son matelas au passage.

\- Toi t'es un homme mort ! Hurla t elle en refaisant surface.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Morgan ne vit pas Hotch se glisser dans son dos et le pousser dans l'eau a son tour. Théa et Garcia nagèrent vers lui et tentèrent de le noyer en riant. Théa lui grimpas même sur les épaules mais il était plus fort qu'elles deux et il la renvoya a l'eau en moins de deux. Hurlants et riants comme des enfants, leur petit jeu ne fini que quand Morgan admis sa défaite. Il alla servir un nouveau cocktail a Garcia, flamboyante dans son maillot de bain coloré, pendant que Théa fit quelques longueurs sous les yeux de Spencer avant de venir s'assoir près de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'a piqué comme livre cette fois ?

\- Les reliques de la mort, lui répondit il.

\- Ha ça y est, tu arrives au bout !

\- Oui j'ai bientôt fini, j'ai hâte de savoir comment ça va se finir c'est passionnant !

Mais elle lui pris le livre des mains et le lança sur un transat.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi tu fait ça ?

\- Viens nager avec moi ! Dis t elle en replongeant dans l'eau.

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne sais pas...

Peine perdu, elle lui attrapa les mains et le tira dans l'eau. Il refit surface en secouant ses cheveux pour les retirer de son visage.

\- Théa !

\- Quoi ? Ria t elle. Tu ne peut pas te noyer, tu es tellement grand que tu a pied partout dans la piscine !

Ce qui n'était pas son cas a elle qui était plutôt petite. Elle s'approcha de lui en nageant et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il piqua un fard quand elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour lui faire un câlin. Cette fille était vraiment trop... Tactile... Et il s'étonnait lui même d'accepter voir même apprécier assez facilement ses câlins et marques d'affections inopinés. Il jeta un œil autour de lui mais personne ne prêtait attention a eux, alors il lui rendit son étreinte. Déjà 4 mois que la jeune femme avait intégré l'équipe et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se serrait autant attaché a elle. Elle avait été un soutient inébranlable ces dernières semaines et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Penser a Emily lui faisait toujours aussi mal mais la culpabilité avait presque disparue. Et c'était grâce a elle, a elle et a son écoute, sa présence.  
Trop vite a son goût, elle le lâcha et nagea vers l'autre bout de la piscine. Il la suivie et elle l'éclaboussa en riant quand il arriva près d'elle, ce son cristallin qui lui remuait les entrailles.

\- Attend un peu !

S'en suivi une bagarre ou chacun essaya de mettre la tête de l'autre sous l'eau. Riant aux éclats, ils furent rejoins par Morgan, Garcia et JJ qui se lancèrent dans la bataille. Les filles se liguèrent contre les garçons et prirent le dessus. Hotch se jeta a l'eau pour équilibrer les forces et il délogea Théa du dos de Morgan pour la lancer un peu plus loin dans l'eau. Spencer demanda grâce après que JJ ai presque réussi a le noyer. Garcia abandonna rapidement aussi. N'ayant plus aucune chance pour les deux femmes d'avoir le dessus sur les deux grands gaillards ils changèrent de jeu. Morgan installa JJ sur ses épaules pendant que Hotch en faisait de même avec Théa. Spencer et Garcia observèrent les deux lutteuses tenter de faire tomber l'autre des épaules de son partenaire. Mais Hotch tricha et fit un croche pieds a Morgan qui perdit l'équilibre, faisant plonger JJ dans l'eau. Théa leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Mais Morgan se vengea de la triche et fit basculer la jeune femme et Hotch. Ils étaient morts de rire quand Rossi les appela pour manger.

\- A table les enfants, les brochettes sont cuites !

Ils sortirent de l'eau pour se sécher un minimum avant de passer a table. Spencer observa Théa derrière ses lunettes de soleil pendant qu'elle se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette tout en discutant avec JJ. Il ne put empêcher son regard de parcourir le corps de la jeune femme. Elle portait un maillot deux pièce, laissant voir ses courbes plutôt généreuses. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait il détourna les yeux en rougissant pendant qu'elle enroulait un paréo autour de ses hanches.

\- Tu viens Spencer ?

Elle l'appelait depuis la table de jardin ou Rossi servait les assiettes. Il se leva et alla s'assoir a coté d'elle.

Le soleil se couchait tandis que Garcia rejoignait Théa, assise les pieds dans l'eau au bord de la piscine.

\- As tu déjà vu plus belle perfection ? lui demanda l'analyste.

Théa se demanda un instant de quoi elle parlait, puis son regard tomba sur Morgan qui discutait avec Spencer et Hotch.

\- J'aimerai faire couler du miel sur ses abdos chocolatés, ajouta t elle.

Théa ria devant l'image qui s'imposa dans son esprit.

\- Il est pas mal c'est vrai mais je te laisse bien volontiers ! Trop coureur a mon gout !

\- Bien sur, toi tu préfère les tailles fines et les esprits supérieurs !

\- Tu oublies les cheveux ébouriffés !

\- Sans oublier les fossettes au coins des lèvres !

Leurs rires attirèrent l'attention des trois hommes qui leur firent un signe de la main.

Vers 22h ils prirent congés, la remerciant chaleureusement de ce moment de détente, se promettant de vite recommencer, avec les enfants ce coup ci !  
Seul Spencer s'attarda, il voulait absolument finir son livre ! Quand les autres furent partis il récupérera le bouquin et s'installa dans le canapé pendant que son équipière alla ôter son maillot de bain et enfiler son éternel short/débardeur pour la nuit. Quand elle revint, Théa s'allongea a coté de lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il laissa une de ses mains trainer dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, jouant avec les mèches brunes.  
Peu de temps après, il referma le livre, le cœur battant.

\- Wouah... Je ne m'y attendez pas. Quelle génie !

Devant le manque de réaction de Théa il baissa les yeux sur elle et vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il posa le livre sur la table basse et souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras pour monter les escaliers et la déposer dans son lit. Quand il rabattit les couvertures sur elle, elle ouvrit des petits yeux.

\- Salut, belle endormie...

\- Salut, qu'est ce que tu fait ?

\- Je vais rentrer et te laisser te reposer, la semaine a été longue.

\- Hum... Reste avec moi...

Il ne résista pas a sa demande, d'autant qu'il en avait lui aussi envi. Il enfila quelque chose de plus confortable pour la nuit, a savoir un t-shirt et un pantalon de pyjamas qu'il avait laisser ici. Il avait passé tellement de temps chez elle ces dernières semaines qu'il avait laissé des vêtements sur place.  
Il se glissa sous la couette a ses cotés et elle s'installa sur lui, la tête sur sa poitrine et un bras autour de sa taille.  
En jouant avec les mèches brunes, il se demanda si ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme n'était pas plus qu'une profonde amitié.

\- Hum... Arêtes de réfléchir, murmura t elle dans le noir. J'entends ton cerveau qui tourne jusqu'ici...

Il rit et déposa un baiser son front.

Est ce que c'était ça d'être amoureux ?

* * *

Les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus a très bientôt pour la suite !


	10. Chapitre 10

Hellow les amis, voici un chapitre extrêmement cliché dans l'univers des fic Esprits Criminels :p C'est une scène que j'ai souvent vu dans ce thème, j'ai donc voulu le faire a ma sauce ;) en espérant qu'elle vous fera rire autant que moi ^^

 **Reviews :  
** **vico18 :** Merci infiniment pour ta review, la première sur cette fic et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que la fic te plaise a ce point ;) La suite arrive aujourd'hui et j'espère que ce chapitre un peu cliché te plaira tout autant ^^ Pour les fic Harry Potter je vais déja aller au bout de celle ci et primos après je me concentre notre petit sorcier préféré ;) Encore merci et bonne lecture a toi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10  
**

Un lundi matin mi août, Hotch ne leur laissa même pas le temps de prendre un café.

\- En salle de réunion tout le monde !

\- Ça sent les problèmes... marmonna Morgan.

\- Je vous prévient sans caféine, moi le matin, je suis d'une humeur de chien...

Morgan et Rossi, avec qui elle avait pris l'ascenseur rirent et la suivirent vers l'étage. Dans la salle de débrif, JJ, Gracia et Reid était déjà installés. Théa s'assit a coté de ce dernier après avoir salué ses collègues. Reid lui tendit une tasse de café brulante. Elle la prit en grognant de plaisir.

\- Mon héros !

Hotch entra et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Bonjour a tous. Avant de vous présenter la prochaine affaire je dois vous annoncer que Strauss a pris une année sabbatique. Le bureau nous envoi donc un nouveau chef de section. C'est lui qui nous a demandé d'intervenir sur l'affaire qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui. Il ne devrait pas tarder mais Garcia va nous faire un topos en attendant, évitons de perdre du temps.

Garcia se leva pendant que lui se rasseyait. L'analyste trottina sur ses hauts talons violets et attrapa la télécommande.

\- Mes chers justiciers, mettez vos capes et vos masques, l'affaire du jour ce passe a notre porte, ici a Quantico.

Sur l'écran s'afficha les photos de 3 femmes brunes.

\- Brenda Youngs, 24 ans. Alyssa Jarvis, 26 ans et Bess Mickael, 27 ans ont été violées et étranglées ces trois derniers jours. Toutes les trois étaient au Bar IKD avant que l'ont retrouve leur corps le lendemain matin a quelques rues du bar.

\- Il est culotté de revenir trois soirs de suite dans le même bar, il doit s'y sentir comme chez lui, dit Rossi.

\- Je connais bien ce bar, intervint Reid tout en jetant un discret coup d'œil a Théa qui ricanait. Il n'est pas très loin de chez moi. J'y suis allé souvent... fut un temps... Bref, pour trouver des victimes il est idéal. Il est grand et toujours plein de monde même en semaine.

\- Il les a étranglées a mains nues ? Demanda Morgan. Il dois être très costaud.

\- Non, je pense pas. Toutes ses victimes sont petites, il ne doit pas être bien grand lui non plus et c'est pour ça qu'il s'en prend a des femmes de petite taille, lui répondit Hotch.

\- Elles sont toutes brunes, il a choisi son type. Des substitutions ? Demanda Théa.

\- C'est possible, les meurtres sont très violents et très rapides. En quelques minutes il les attirent en dehors du bar dans les ruelles adjacentes et il les étrangles pendant qu'il les viols. On a retrouvé son ADN sur les trois victimes mais il n'est pas répertorié.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va récidiver ce soir ? On est lundi, il y a plus de chance qu'il frappe a nouveau ce week-end non ? Demanda Théa.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais l'avantage c'est que nous connaissons son terrain de chasse et son type de proie. Le nouveau chef demande donc que nous organisions une mission sous couverture. Un agent devra se rendre dans le bar avec une équipe a l'écoute dans une fourgonnette a l'écart. La couleur de cheveux et la taille ne sont pas les seuls points communs des victimes. Elle étaient toute habillées de façon légère et en talon hauts.

Spencer se tendit et fronça les sourcils, lui voyait parfaitement ou Hotch voulait en venir. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout... Et il n'était pas seul parce que tout les regards se tournèrent vers Théa. Celle ci les dévisagea sans comprendre jusqu'à ce quelle se mette furieusement à rougir.

\- Moi ? Vous voulez que moi je serve d'appât ?!

\- Tu corresponds aux préférences du suspect. Brune, petite et jolie.

\- Heu... Merci du compliment, enfin je crois, mais je ne suis pas sure d'être prête a faire ça !

\- Tu ne sera pas seule, il y aura des agents tout autour du bar et on sera en permanente communication avec toi. Tu ne courras aucun danger.

\- C'est pas ça, je vous fait confiance mais...

Elle rougis encore plus en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Vous voulez que je mette des talons hauts ? Je vais me casser la figure au bout de trois secondes !

Tout le monde sauf Reid ricanèrent, même Hotch sourit.

\- Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour apprendre.

\- Non.

La voix de Reid claqua dans l'air. Il était raide sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Elle n'est pas prête pour ça. Vous voulez envoyer une bleu dans la gueule du loup !

\- Reid ... commença Hotch.

\- Non !

\- Spencer, intervint Théa.

Elle posa sa main sur sa jambe mais il détourna le regard.

\- Tu as entendu Hotch. Je ne serais pas seule, vous serez tous là pour me protéger au cas ou. On est même pas sur qu'il va recommencer ce soir !

Elle lui pressa la cuisse et il soupira, vaincu. Puis elle se tourna a nouveau vers Hotch.

\- Je me sens prête et je vous remercie de votre confiance. Même si je suis sure qu'en réalité, ce que vous voulez vraiment, c'est de me voir me ridiculiser en essayant de marcher avec des talons aiguilles !

\- Je suis certain que vous serez parfaite Agent Terrador !

Elle se tourna vers la porte et vit un homme en costume lui tendre la main.

\- Je suis Benjamin Cooper, je remplace Erin Strauss le temps de son congé.

Théa lui serra la main et tous en firent de même, sauf Reid qui hocha la tête dans sa direction.

\- Mes supérieurs n'aiment pas voir un tueur en série s'amuser au pied et au nez du FBI ! Nous comptons donc sur vous pour régler cette affaire au plus vite !

En disant cela il dévisagea Théa. La jeune femme s'agita dans son fauteuil et détourna le regard.

 _Pas de pression SVP merci !_ se dit elle.

Le chef Cooper les laissa travailler en leur assurant qu'il avait toute confiance en eux.

\- Nos équipes vont installer le matériel dans la journée, JJ pendant ce temps toi et Garcia vous allez apprendre à Théa à marcher avec des talons. Les autres ont va préparer la mise en place. Au boulot !

Garcia et JJ passèrent toute les deux leur bras sous ceux de Théa et l'emmenèrent avec elles.

\- Viens avec nous Wonder Woman, lui dit Garcia surexcitée. On va bien s'amuser ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de jouer a la poupée avec toi !

Et c'était elle qu'on traitée de tarée ?! Théa lança un regard de détresse à Spencer mais les deux femmes l'emmenèrent vers le bureau de Gracia en riant.

* * *

La journée fut longue et très douloureuse pour la jeune agent, mais ses deux collègues furent sans pitié !

\- Je n'en peut plus, par pitié stop !

Elle s'assit avec la grâce d'un éléphant dans le fauteuil mais Garcia la tira par le bras pour qu'elle se remette debout !

\- Allez un peu de courage, tu y est presque !

\- Le concours d'entrée pour le FBI m'a parut beaucoup moins dur et surtout moins douloureux ! Se plaignit Théa.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

Elles avaient passé la journée à tenter de lui apprendre à marcher avec des talons hauts. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Théa faisait la même pointure que JJ. Elle avait ouvert des yeux épouvantés devant les escarpins de 12 cm en cuir noir. Elle avait bien essayé de s'enfuir, mais Garcia l'avait rassit de force sur le fauteuil et lui avait ôter son éternelle paire de converses pour lui enfiler les escarpins.  
Les premiers essais furent une catastrophe ! Elle se cassa la figure au bout de trois pas, manquant de se tordre une cheville. Et trois heures plus tard, elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup de progrès, mais elle parvenait au moins à traverser le bureau en restant sur ses deux pieds.

\- Il faut avoir des tendances masochiste pour aimer porter ses engins de malheur à longueur de journée ! J'ai les pieds en miette !

\- Question d'habitude ! Lui répondit JJ. Je suis sûre que tu va finir par y prendre goût !

\- Même pas en rêve !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à ce moment là sur Reid leur apportant un encas.

\- Spencer ! Sauves moi de ces deux folles !

Elle se précipita sur lui et se cacha dans son dos, s'accrochant à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber.

\- Elles me torture !

Reid haussa un sourcil vers ses deux collègues qui ricanaient comme des dindes.

\- Hotch m'envoie pour savoir si Miss catastrophe fait des progrès.

\- Qu'il aille se faire voir !

\- Théa !

\- Quoi ?

Elle soupira et croisa les bras.

\- Je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Je vais tout faire capoter !

D'un regard, Reid fit signe aux deux autres filles de les laisser seuls une minute.

\- On va faire une pause, dit JJ.

Quand ils furent seuls, Reid passa un bras dans le dos de Théa pour l'aider à se rassoir. Elle retira les escarpins en gémissant pendant qu'il sortait un milkshake au chocolat du sac qu'il avait apporté.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de sucre, lui dit il en lui tendant le godet.

\- Tu es un saint...

Il s'assit a coté d'elle et la regarda déguster son milkshake, la jambe agitée de soubresauts. Elle remarqua son manège et posa sa main sur sa cuisse qui cessa de trembler.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je trouve prématuré de se servir de toi comme appât, tu n'es pas prête.

\- Je trouve ta confiance en mes capacités très rassurante !

\- Tu sais ce que je veut dire...

Oui elle savait et elle comprenait qu'il avait peur pour sa sécurité.

\- Je ne serais pas seule Spencer. Tu as entendu Hotch, il y auras toute l'équipe en renfort en cas de besoin. Je ne court aucun danger.

Il se pencha vers elle avec un air sérieux.

\- Tu ne sera pas armée et on ignore comment il s'y prend pour attirer ses victimes a l'écart. Tu devra faire attention à ce que tu bois et à ce que tu manges.

Il continua ses mises en garde pendant un moment, lui communiquant le profil qu'ils avaient établis et elle l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Je serait dans un véhicule en planque prés du bar et en communication permanente avec toi grâce a une oreillette. Si tu as le moindre doute, au moindre signe de danger je serait là dans la minute.

Mine de rien, cela la rassura. Elle était tout de même inquiète de se retrouver face un tueur sans pitié. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Promet moi d'être prudente...

\- C'est promis...

\- Ho ! Il y a une distribution de câlin ? J'en veut moi aussi !

Garcia, qui venait de rentrer dans le bureau, se joignis a leur étreinte en riant.

\- Hotch te cherche petit génie, ils vont installer la fourgonnette bientôt. On vous y rejoint dès que Wonder Woman est prête pour le débrif.

\- Ok, j'y vais. A tout a l'heure...

Elle lui pressa discrètement la main avant qu'il ne sorte.

\- A nous deux, tu as encore beaucoup de boulot alors au travail !

Théa soupira et ré-enfila les engins de tortures.

Vers 22h, JJ débarqua avec un sac en plastique qu'elle déposa dans le bureau avant de filer a la camionnette pour coordonner les équipe.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Théa.

Garcia ouvrit le sac avec un sourire immense.

\- Ton costume de scène !

Elle sortit le contenu du sac et Théa regretta d'avoir pris le FBI comme choix de carrière.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, elle rejoignis le reste de l'équipe dans la camionnette en plaque a trois rues du bar.

\- Ha Théa te voila, parfait ! s'exclama Hotch. Enlève ton impair, Reid va t'installer le micro et l'oreillette et on va pouvoir s'y mettre.

Reid se leva avec le matériel dans les mains. A contre cœur, elle ôta l'imper qu'elle avait enfilé et Reid déglutit difficilement. Elle était magnifique.  
Elle portait une petite robe rouge qu'elle trouvait scandaleusement courte et décolletée, avec les escarpins noirs de JJ. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins et un trait d'eyelineur soulignait ses grands yeux verts.  
Gênée au possible, elle se balançait sur ses pieds, les bras croisée sur sa poitrine et il sentit son sang quitter son cerveau pour descendre un peu plus bas...

\- Je ne me sens pas a l'aise du tout !

Reid se reprit et lui sourit.

\- Tu es superbe.

\- Ce n'est pas moi...

\- Ce n'est que le temps d'une soirée, demain tu remettra tes jeans et tes chemise trop grandes, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui tira la langue et elle le laissa installer son matériel sur elle. Il accrocha le petit boitier dans le dos de sa robe et glissa l'oreillette dans son oreille droite.

\- Évites de mettre tes cheveux derrière tes oreilles et personne ne la verra. Ça va ?

\- Ouais...

Il posa un casque micro sur sa propre tête et parla dedans.

\- Tu m'entend bien ?

\- Oui, 5 sur 5.

Hotch lui tendit un sac a main assortie a sa tenue.

\- Dedans il y a un spray au poivre et de l'argent pour tes consommations mais ne boit pas plus de raison. Évites l'alcool si tu peut, il vaut mieux que tu gardes l'esprit clair.

\- Je ne boirait probablement pas d'alcool de toute façon.

\- Bien. Installes toi au bar, tu auras une vue d'ensemble sur la foule. Le suspect, si il est là, va te repérer facilement, laisses le t'aborder mais fait attention à ce qu'il ne touche pas à ton verre. Nous ne savons toujours comment il s'y prend pour inciter les victimes à le suivre donc prudence !

\- Vous êtes sur qu'elle ne peut pas prendre son arme ? Demanda Reid, le visage fermé.

\- Oui, si le suspect comprend qu'elle est flic il peu soit, devenir très violent, soit se sauver sans qu'on puisse le coincer. Tu lui as transmis le profil ?

\- Petit et frêle, peu sûr de lui mais charmeur. Il va probablement vouloir m'offrir à boire et me proposer d'aller autre part quand il estimeras que j'ai trop bu.

\- C'est ça, quand il t'emmènera dans la ruelle, donne l'alerte immédiatement ! Ne le laisse pas te toucher ! On a déjà son ADN, inutile de le prendre en flagrant délit de viol.

\- Il ne manquerai plus que ça... grogna Reid.

\- Au moindre danger...

\- Je donne l'alerte et la cavalerie débarque !

\- En place tout le monde.

Reid l'accompagna en dehors de la fourgonnette et vérifia une dernière fois que le matériel fonctionnaient correctement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer, le rassura telle.

\- C'est moi qui devrait te rassurer et non l'inverse, lui répondit il avec un maigre sourire. Écoutes, je sais que le profil dit que le suspect est chétif mais prends garde aussi aux types plus grands. Il faut de la force pour étrangler quelqu'un a mains nu.

\- Pas de problème.

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras, lui souhaita bonne chance et la laissa s'éloigner. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce quelle rentre dans le bar et il retourna dans la camionnette. Il s'installa à son poste et remis son casque sur ses oreilles, tendu au possible. Hotch lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ça va allez, je suis sur qu'elle va très bien s'en sortir.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison...

De son coté, Théa entra dans le bar qui était plein à craquer. Se concentrant pour ne pas se fouler une cheville, elle se faufila entre les gens pour atteindre les tabourets. Elle en trouva un de libre, s'assit et commanda un cocktail sans alcool. Dommage, un peu d'alcool l'aurait sûrement aidé à se détendre un peu.

\- Tu m'entends toujours Théa ? résonna la voix de Reid dans l'oreillette.

\- Oui, répondit elle a voix basse.

\- Ok, tout vas bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Super, regardes derrière toi.

Elle le fit et vit Morgan assis à l'une des tables dans un coin de la salle.

\- N'oublies pas qu'on est là, on ne te lâches pas, c'est promis.

\- Merci Spencer...

Entendre la voix de son équipier la rassérénera un peu et elle se détendit. Les heures commencèrent à s'égrainer. Elle dansa un peu, histoire de se faire voir. Laissa deux ou trois hommes la draguer, mais aucun d'eux ne correspondaient au profil. Elle accepta quelques verres de vodka mais n'abusa pas, elle voulait garder les idées claires mais il aurait été étrange qu'elle refuse l'alcool. Vers 3 heures du matin, elle commençait a croire que le suspect ne serait pas là ce soir.  
Elle se rendit au toilettes pour pouvoir parler avec ses collègues.

\- Je crois qu'il ne viendra pas ce soir, dit elle a voix basse.

\- Le bar ferme dans deux heures, tu te sens capable de tenir jusque là ? demanda Hotch a l'autre bout de l'oreillette.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ok alors retournes dans la foule, danse, fait toi voir.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda et alla se mêler a la foule sur la piste de danse. Elle aguicha volontairement certains hommes et un troupeau se forma autour d'elle. L'alcool qu'elle avait accepté des clients qui l'avait dragué lui monta un peu a la tête mais elle cherchait Morgan régulièrement des yeux. Un homme grand et balèze se colla a elle et se mit a danser. Elle joua le jeu mais elle esquiva les mains baladeuses. L'homme insista et se fit plus entreprenant. Elle se dit qu'il ne collait pas au profil, trop sûr de lui et sa carrure ne correspondait pas, malgré ce que Reid lui avait dit. Il commençait à l'agacer à force de la coller ainsi et elle voulu s'éloigner, cherchant Morgan des yeux. Elle le repéra à quelques pas, dansant lui aussi. Mais gros balèze ne la laissa pas s'éloigner et passa une main dans son dos pour la coller a lui. Elle pensa brièvement à donner le signal mais ce type ne correspondait pas au profil et elle n'était pas en danger immédiat. Heureusement, Morgan l'arracha des bras trop collants du mec balèze et s'éloigna un peu plus loin sur la piste de danse. Elle passa ses bras autour de son collègue pour danser avec lui quelques minutes, pouvant ainsi lui parler a l'oreille sans avoir besoin de hurler par dessus la musique.

\- Il faut que je prenne l'air, lui dit elle.

Il la relâcha et elle se faufila entre les corps dansant. Enfin, elle fut dehors et l'air frais lui un bien fou. Elle longea le bar et la terrasse, se mettant un peu l'écart quelques minutes histoire de souffler un peu avant d'y retourner.

\- Hotch ? Je suis désolée j'ai dût merder a un moment, le suspect doit forcement être là mais visiblement je ne l'intéresse pas, ou alors on a dût se tromper quelque part...

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle posa sa main sur son oreillette, mais un grésillement résonna a la place de la voix de ses collègues.

\- Spencer ? Vous m'entend...

Quelque chose se posa sur sa bouche et s'enroula autour d'elle, la soulevant du sol et l'éloignant de la rue.

* * *

Au bout de 10 min, ne la voyant pas revenir, Morgan sortit a son tour du bar et regarda aux alentours pour essayer de la trouver. Mais il ne la vit nul part.

\- Hotch, Reid. Vous savez ou est Théa ? Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air 5 minutes mais elle n'est pas dehors.

\- Tu l'as perdue de vue ?! Gronda Reid dans l'oreillette.

\- Du calme petit génie, elle ne doit pas être loin.

\- Théa ? Théa, tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse. Stressé, il tritura les boutons de la console.

\- Théa tu m'entends ?! Théa !

Son casque se mit lui aussi a grésiller.

\- Garcia ! Ou est Théa ?

\- Heu, je crois que son micro ne fonctionne plus.

Elle tapa a toute vitesse sur les claviers mais ne parvint pas a remettre la connexion en marche.

Reid arracha son casque et se leva.

\- J'y vais !

Au fond de la ruelle, bien a l'écart du bar. Le grand type balèze de tout a l'heure cogna Théa contre le mur. Sa tête heurta le ciment et l'étourdit une seconde. Une seconde dont l'homme profita pour se coller a elle, une main toujours sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Il pencha la tête vers elle et lui souffla une haleine alcoolisé au visage.

\- Si tu es sage tout se passera bien...

Elle sentit très nettement l'érection de l'homme contre sa cuisse quand il se frotta a elle et cela la répugna. Elle essaya de se dégager de sa prise mais ce type était vraiment très grand et fort, il l'écrasait de tout son poids contre le mur. Elle ne sentait plus l'oreillette ni le boitier dans son dos. Ils avaient du tomber quand il l'a trainée dans la rue. _Merde !_  
Il ôta la main de sa bouche et elle voulu en profiter pour hurler mais il ne fit que la descendre sur sa gorge et se mit a la serrer, lui coupant le souffle. Elle était dans la merde ! Si elle ne parvenait pas se libérer très vite elle allais étouffer. Elle essaya de le frapper, de lui griffer la main mais il lui écarta les jambes avec les siennes, continua de se frotter a elle et passa son autre main sous sa robe. La peur lui prit les tripes et elle se débattit plus fort. Elle parvint à lui coller son point dans la mâchoire et il relâcha son emprise. Elle pût reprendre une respiration salvatrice. Il la gifla pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille, lui explosant la lèvre et repris sa prise sur sa gorge, la soulevant carrément du sol ! Elle le sentit défaire sa boucle de ceinture tout en continuant a se frotter a elle. Il sortit un sexe gonflé contre sa cuisse. Puis sa main repris son chemin sous sa robe et attaqua sa culotte, la prise sur sa gorge se serra encore plus fort. Elle étouffait...

Reid, sortit de la camionnette, son arme à la main et couru jusqu'à l'entrée du bar ou il retrouva Morgan.

\- Tu l'as trouvée ?

\- Non, elle n'est pas non plus retournée a l'intérieur. Elle est forcement dans le coin.

\- Pourquoi tu l'a lâchée des yeux ? Je lui ai promis qu'il ne lui arriverais rien ! Gronda Reid.

\- C'est pas le moment Reid ! Intervint Hotch. Dispersez vous, cherchez dans toute les rues, ils ne sont surement pas loin. GO !

Tout l'équipe se sépara et chacun partit de son coté. Reid alla du côté de la rue où lui et Théa avaient été agressés quelques mois plus tôt. Avançant en silence, il marcha sur quelque chose. Il se pencha et ramassa un micro, probablement celui de Théa. Un mètre plus loin il vit le petit sac main de la jeune fille abandonné au sol. Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre tout au fond de la ruelle. Il porta son poignet près de son visage.

\- Hotch il sont par ici. A l'angle de Main Street et Pavana Avenue...

Il courut sans attendre et vit au loin son équipière aux prises du suspect. Il était collé a elle, une main sur sa gorge et l'autre sous sa robe. En rage il leur fonça dedans. Le suspect lâcha la jeune femme qui glissa au sol et qui put enfin respirer. A terre, Reid se redressa et frappa l'homme au visage de toutes ses forces. Ne se contrôlant plus, la colère coulant dans ses veines, il frappa encore et encore jusqu'à lui fracturer le nez.

Théa, toussant, essaya de reprendre une respiration normal, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Une main sur sa gorge elle regarda sans pouvoir réagir Reid exploser le visage de son agresseur. Une ombre passa près d'elle et se jeta sur Reid.

\- Arrêtes Reid, tu vas le tuer ! Hurla Hotch en ceinturant le plus jeune pour qu'il lâche le suspect.

Il l'éloigna et l'empêcha de se jeter a nouveau sur lui.

\- REID ! Ça suffit ! Va voir t'occuper de Théa, je me charge de lui.

A la mention de la jeune femme, il sembla se reprendre et il se retourna pour voir la jeune femme toujours a terre.

\- Théa !

La colère laissa place a la peur et il accouru a ses cotés.

\- Est ce que ça va ? Il t'a fait mal ? Réponds moi !

Elle fit un faible signe pour dire que ça pouvait aller, concentrée sur sa respiration. Il la prit contre lui.

\- Pardon, je t'avait promis qu'il ne t'arriverai rien...

\- C'est pas ta faute Spencer. C'est le micro qui a lâché, tu ne pouvait pas prévoir, lui répondit elle d'une voix éraillée.

\- Est ce qu'il t'as...

Elle fit non de la tête contre lui.

\- Il... Il s'est frotté a moi et m'a tripoté mais... si tu était arrivé une minute plus tard...

Elle pris conscience de ce a quoi elle avait échappé et elle sentit un sanglot monter dans sa gorge endolorie.

\- Il avait ses mains sur moi et son...

\- Tout vas bien, c'est fini. Je suis là...

Entre deux, le reste de l'équipe était arrivée et Morgan emmena le suspect manu militari, les menottes aux poignets et le visage ensanglanté. Hotch s'approcha des deux plus jeunes.

\- Est ce que ça va ? Tu es blessée ?

\- Non, non ça va... Spencer est arrivé juste a temps. Je suis désolée Hotch, je n'aurais pas dû m'éloigner de Morgan, mais j'avais besoin d'air. Et ce type m'a abordée dans le bar mais il ne collait pas au profil, je me suis pas méfiée...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, calmes toi. Tu vas bien c'est le plus important. Un simple prélèvement ADN et ce salaud va finir ses jours en prison.

\- D'accord...

\- Si tu te sens d'attaque, tu vas venir au bureau faire ton rapport et...

\- Non ! Intervint Reid. Elle ne vas aller nul part, elle a était suffisamment secouée comme ça. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Spencer, ça va...

\- J'ai dit non ! Tu es en état de choc, pas en état de faire autre chose que de dormir.

Puis il se tourna vers Hotch.

\- Mon appartement est juste a coté, elle vient avec moi. Elle fera sa déposition demain !

\- Calmes toi Reid ! Le coupa Hotch. Je suis d'accord avec toi !

Théa se releva avec l'aide de Spencer et de Hotch, peu vaillante.

\- Rentres et repose toi, tu as fait du bon travail.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- Tu prend soin d'elle ? Demanda t il a Reid qui hocha la tête. Appelez un médecin si besoin.

\- Ok, merci Hotch.

Il l'emmena en la soutenant jusqu'à son appartement. La route fut pénible pour Théa, sa gorge lui faisait terriblement mal sans parler de la bosse a l'arrière de sa tête. Spencer avait posé son gilet sur ses épaules, elle n'avait pas froid mais elle n'avait pas remarqué que son agresseur avait déchiré sa robe sur une bonne partie de sa longueur. Devant sa porte il se dépêcha d'ouvrir, sentant la jeune fille s'appuyer de plus en plus sur lui.

\- Accroche toi, on y est, lui dit il.

\- Je me sens pas bien...

Il la conduisit à la salle de bain ou elle vomit dans les toilettes. Il lui tint les cheveux et lui frotta le dos.

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas bu plus que ça ! Grogna t elle entre deux hauts le cœur.

\- C'est le choc.

\- Cette situation me rappel quelque chose, ironisa t elle.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Spencer, je sais qu'avec ma tête dans ta cuvette je n'ai pas l'air impressionnante mais je t'interdit de te sentir coupable d'accord ? Je peut toujours te botter les fesses !

Quand elle fut sure que les hauts le cœur furent passés elle se redressa, les membres encore tremblants et alla se laver les dents.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui, je veut juste... enlever cette maudite robe et ses engins de torture !

Elle tira sur la robe mais n'arrivait pas a atteindre la fermeture dans le dos. Voyant qu'elle s'énervait il l'aida a ôter le bout de tissu en lambeau et elle vira les escarpins avec un grognement de plaisir. Elle sentit quelques gouttes d'un liquide poisseux sur sa cuisse. Écœurée son estomac, déjà bien malmené, se soulevas a nouveau mais elle refréna la nausée.

\- Il faut que je prenne une douche...

Reid se retourna juste a temps quand elle commença a dégrafer son soutient-gorge. Il l'entendit entrer dans la douche et il ne se retourna que quand il entendit l'eau couler. Malgré son envie de se frotter jusqu'au sang pour ôter toute trace de ce malade sur elle, elle se força a faire vite. Elle ne sentait pas encore bien vaillante et ne voulait pas faire un malaise dans la douche. Cela lui fit quand même du bien et elle se sentie mieux en enroulant autour d'elle la serviette que lui tendait Spencer.

Il l'aida a sortir de la douche et l'a soutint jusqu'au lit ou elle s'assit, la tête lui tournait encore un peu mais elle se sentait mieux. Il attrapa un de ses t-shirt dans son armoire l'aida a l'enfiler avant de balancer la serviette dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Merci...

Il posa une main sur la joue et lui releva le visage vers lui.

\- Dis moi que tu va bien.

\- Oui, ça va je t'assure. J'ai juste mal a la tête. Ce taré m'a cognée contre le mur.

\- Je peut ?

Elle soupira mais hocha la tête. Il lui releva doucement le menton et examina sa gorge.

\- Ho Thea ...

La marque des doigts prenaient une vilaine couleur violette tout autour de son cou. Il frôla la peau abimée du bouts des doigts et elle tressaillit. Il sentit la culpabilité lui tomber dessus. Mais elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne d'ailleurs.

Il soupira et la poussa contre les coussins. Il alla chercher une poche de glace dans son congélateur, ainsi que des anti douleur. Il lui posa la poche sur la tête et elle grimaça mais la douleur s'apaisa doucement.

\- Je suis quand même fière de moi ! dit elle.

\- Et pourquoi ? s'étonna t il.

\- J'ai réussi à passer toute la nuit avec des talons hauts et je ne me pas casser la figure une seule fois !

Elle avait l'air sincèrement fière d'elle et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avec elle, libérant les tensions. Il s'assit au bout du lit et attrapa un des pieds de la jeune femme et se mit à le masser. Elle poussa un grognement de plaisir et s'affala sur les oreillers en fermant les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi petit grand génie...

\- Théa, tu sais qu'il va falloir en parler...

Elle fit un geste de la main signifiant que ce n'était rien en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est le boulot, je savais dans quoi je m'engageai en postulant dans cette unité.

\- Tu ne peut pas faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé ! Tu as subi une agression sexuelle !

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer...

Elle avait l'air de le prendre plutôt bien, alors que lui enrageait intérieurement. Ce porc avait posé ses salles pattes sur elle, sur la femme qu'il aimait.  
Il avait acceptée cette idée mais avait repoussé ses sentiments au fond de lui. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux de personne et Théa était bien la première à réveiller de tel sentiments en lui. Bien qu'il s'en doutait depuis un moment, la réalité l'avait frappé quand il avait vu le violeur sur elle. Il était amoureux de cette femme forte, enjouée et terriblement maladroite. Un rayon de soleil qui avait débarquée comme un boulet de canon dans son morne quotidien.  
Elle interrompit le fil de ses pensées en baillant bruyamment. Il cessa son massage et lui ordonna de se coucher. Ce qu'elle fit sans protester et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il alla fermer la porte a clef et éteignit les lumières après avoir un enfiler un pyjamas. Elle ouvrit la couette pour qu'il s'allonge à ses cotés. Elle se colla à lui en baillant à nouveau, un bras en travers de son ventre.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 10 ^^ A l'heure actuel c'est le dernier que j'avais qui était prêt pour la publication. Trois autres sont écrits mais ne sont ni relus ni corrigés. Je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre un peu cliché :D

A la semaine prochaine et bon dimanche :)


	11. Chapitre 11

Je vous gâte en ce moment non ? hihi

Encore merci a vico18 pour sa deuxième review c'est la meilleure des motivations ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11  
**

Théa se remit plutôt bien de sa première mission sous couverture. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il semblait au premier abord.  
Les deux semaines qui suivirent l'incident, elle passa beaucoup de nuit difficiles. Les journées, l'esprit occupée par le travail, se passaient bien, mais une fois seule dans son lit le soir, des cauchemars envahissaient son esprit. Au bout d'une semaine de nuits épouvantables, cela devint difficile de garder le secret. Elle avait évité de passer ses nuits avec Spencer, pour ne pas qu'il recommence a culpabiliser. Il avait fait tellement de progrès, il recommençait a s'ouvrir a ses collègues, a dormir et se nourrir correctement. Il était sur la bonne voie donc elle refusait de partager avec lui ses angoisses nocturnes. Mais travailler avec des profilers au quotidien rendait difficile de garder ce petit problème secret. Entre les cernes, le teint pâle et la mine fatiguée, ses collègues se doutaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Reid fut le premier a le remarquer et il chercha a lui poser des questions, mais la jeune femme les esquiva habillement. Voyant que Spencer s'inquiétait, elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle a quelqu'un. La solution lui apparut en la personne du charmant Derek Morgan. Et l'occasion arriva un soir ou ils étaient tout les deux en planque dans une voiture en train de surveiller les abords d'un immeuble. Une sombre histoire de drogue trafiquée ayant provoqué la mort de plusieurs personnes. Ils avaient réussi a remonter jusqu'au dealer qui fabriquait la mauvaise came et avait trouvé son labo. Chaque membre de l'équipe fut donc répartit deux par deux dans des voitures postées autour de l'immeuble ou un appartement contenait le labo clandestin, attendant patiemment que le petit chimiste amateur veuille bien rentrer a la maison. Reid était dans une voiture avec Rossi, JJ avec Hotch et Théa avait hérité du gentil Morgan. Elle aimait beaucoup son collègue, c'était un profiler extraordinaire et elle apprenait énormément a ses cotés. Malgré qu'il adorait se moquer et se chamailler avec elle, il avait un cœur énorme qui se donnait sans compter pour son travail et pour sa famille. Une ombre protectrice dans son dos sur le terrain.

Cela faisait déjà 4 bonnes heures qu'ils prenaient racine dans la voiture. Il faisait nuit et ils avaient déjà dévoré un énorme paquet de pop-corn et vidé les deux thermos a café. Elle espérait que le suspect allait bientôt ramener ses fesses parce qu'elle avait une furieuse envi de faire pipi.

\- Je déteste les planques ! râla Morgan. C'est la barbe !

\- Insinues tu que ma compagnie t'ennuies ? plaisanta t elle.

\- Pas du tout ma belle mais admets qu'il y a plus passionnant comme façon de passer sa nuit !

\- C'est vrai, je me doute que tu préférerais passer ta soirée avec de charmantes jeunes femmes roucoulant à tes pieds mais personnellement je ne rêve que de dormir.

Elle bailla pour la dixième fois en moins d'une heure.

\- Tu as des nuits difficiles en ce moment pas vrai ? lui demanda t il.

\- On peut dire ça... Disons que ce qui s'est passé avec le violeur du bar m'a marquée plus que je ne le pensais.

\- Tu veux en parler ? C'est la meilleure solution pour que les cauchemars cessent tu sais.

\- Je sais... Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose. La journée tout va bien, mais la nuit je me réveil en panique. Je ne me souvient jamais du contenus de mes rêves mais je sais juste que je dois absolument prendre une douche et je ne parvient pas a fermer l'œil après.

\- Tu sais des cauchemars on en fait tous, c'est normal. Il faut en parler pour que ça passe.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Spencer a Glens Falls.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu te serais confié a lui, vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers mois.

\- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il recommence a culpabiliser. Ce qui est arrivé a Emily... Il commence a peine a passer a autre chose, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- C'est extraordinaire ce que tu as fait pour lui. Il a complémentent basculé après la mort d'Emily. Nous en avions conscience et on a essayé de l'aider, mais quand il nous a rejeté en bloc nous n'avons pas su comment réagir... J'ai le sentiment de l'avoir laissé tomber.

\- Vous étiez présent pour lui et il le savait au fond. Mais il était trop aveuglé par sa culpabilité pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Pourtant, toi tu as réussi à casser sa carapace.

\- Parfois c'est plus facile de parler a quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas ou peu. J'ai juste été là au bon moment.

\- Tu sais que c'est plus que ça. Entre vous il y a quelque chose de chimique, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil.

\- Je suis choquée Derek ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais fou de moi ! Qu'on avait tout les deux une relation exceptionnelle !

Il éclata de rire, très vite suivi par la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais, ce que tu as avec notre petit génie est très précieux pour lui.

\- Ça l'est pour moi aussi.

\- Alors ne t'éloignes pas de lui juste parce que tu veutx le protéger. Tu lui ferais plus de mal que de bien.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes, fichu profiler !

Ils furent distraits par du mouvement au coin de la rue. Reprenant leur sérieux, ils observèrent une silhouette cachée sous une capuche descendre la rue jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble.

\- C'est lui tu crois ? demanda Théa.

\- Probablement... Tiens toi prête a intervenir.

Le suspect dû se douter de quelque chose car il s'immobilisa soudainement à deux pas de la porte d'entrée. Puis, brusquement il fit demi tour et détalla comme un lapin.

\- Ho non, il va nous faire courir ce con... se plaignit Théa en ouvrant la portière pendant que son collègue prévenait les autres avec la radio.

Elle et Morgan se lancèrent a sa poursuite a toute vitesse.

\- FBI ! Arrêtez vous ! Hurla Morgan.

Mais le suspect n'en fit rien et continua sa course folle, pourchassé par les deux agents. Ils galopèrent à travers les rues et les routes, manquant plusieurs fois de se faire renverser par une voiture. Il s'enfonça dans les petites rues et ils eurent du mal a le suivre, il semblait connaitre le quartier comme sa poche.  
A un moment donné il se faufila à travers le trou d'un grillage et Théa l'imita. Morgan fut bloqué, impossible pour lui de passer avec sa grande carrure. Grognant, il fit le tour du grillage, cherchant un autre passage.  
Théa continua la poursuite, talonnant de près le suspect. Elle gagnait du terrain. Ils débouchèrent dans une casse automobile au moment ou elle réussi a le rattraper. Elle se jeta sur lui et ils roulèrent tout les deux au sol. Il voulu se relever et il la délogea de son dos d'un coup violent. Mais elle se redressa aussi vite que lui et le cogna au visage d'un coup de poing. Il frappa à son tour mais il la manqua. Elle, en revanche, ne loupa pas son prochain coup et il se plia en deux sous la douleur. Elle en profita pour lui tordre le bras dans le dos et le coincer face à une carcasse de voiture.

\- Ok ! Ok ! Je me rend ! Ne me frappez plus !

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Elle lui passa les menottes et lui expliqua ses droits. Elle avait commencé à le pousser vers la sortie quand le reste de l'équipe débarqua.

\- Vous en avez mit du temps !

Hotch, Morgan et Rossi vinrent a sa rencontre et elle leur confia le " colis ".

\- Il galope vite ce con ! S'exclama t elle encore un peu essoufflée.

\- Oui et toi aussi ! Répondit Morgan. J'aurais jamais cru que tes petites gambettes pouvaient courir aussi vite !

\- Tu l'as un peu amoché ! Intervint Hotch. Il t'a vexée ou quoi ?

\- Ouais ! Je n'avais pas spécialement envi de faire un sprint cette nuit ! Plaisanta t elle. Et j'ai envi de faire pipi !

\- Cette pétasse m'a presque cassé le nez ! Cria le dealer.

Rossi, qui le tenait, lui donna un coup derrière la tête.

\- Soit poli avec la demoiselle ! Et grimpes la dedans.

Il le fourra sans douceur dans le véhicule de police.

Ils purent enfin grimper dans le jet pour rentrer chez eux. Il était 6 heures du matin et ils étaient tous épuisés. Assis en face de Morgan, Reid regardait Théa dormir profondément, roulée en boule sur une banquette. Morgan suivit son regard et sourit.

\- Elle est mignonne hein ? demanda t il.

Reid sortit de sa contemplation pour poser les yeux sur son collègue.

\- Hein ?

\- Théa, elle est mignonne quand elle dort. Au moins elle ne casse rien !

\- Si elle t'entendait, elle t'arracherait la langue.

Morgan ria en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil a la jeune fille.

\- Elle s'est confiée a toi dans la voiture ? Demanda Reid, même si c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle t'as dit pourquoi elle n'était pas en forme en ce moment ?

\- Je pense que tu le sais déjà, Reid.

\- Elle fait des cauchemars... Ce n'est pas étonnant, après ce qui s'est passé il y a quinze jours.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle fasse des cauchemars qui te gênes n'est ce pas ?

Reid ne répondit pas et fixa à nouveau son regard vers la jeune femme. Comment expliquer a son ami que lui et Théa avaient pris l'habitude de passer certaines de leurs nuits ensemble depuis Glens Falls ? Ils avaient sût rester discret sur ce sujet jusqu'à présent et Reid n'avait pas l'intention de changer quoi que soit. Lui qui détestait les contacts physiques, passer la nuit avec la jeune fille a ses cotés était des plus agréable et l'aidait a se sentir mieux. Nul doutes que pour elle, ce n'était qu'un moyen de l'aider et rien de plus, elle était juste trop... trop. Mais depuis quelques jours, ils avaient cesser ce petit rituel et elle avait beau esquiver très habillement ses pathétiques tentatives, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allais pas. Il avait tout de suite trouvé pourquoi elle semblait si fatiguée, mais ne comprenezait pas pourquoi elle ne se confiait pas a lui. Surtout qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir de soucis pour le faire avec Morgan.  
Les yeux toujours sur la jeune fille, il la vit qui commençait a grimacer dans son sommeil.

\- Vas la voir petit génie...

Reid se leva alla s'assoir sur la banquette près de Théa. Il écarta une mèche et fit courir ses doigts sur son visage qui se détendit assez vite. Elle fini par ouvrir un œil vert qu'elle posa sur lui pour le refermer aussitôt. Elle bougea et vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux et blottir son visage contre son ventre. Il la laissa dormir ainsi durant la dernière heure de vol.

* * *

Malheureusement, à leur arrivée a Quantico, Garcia les accueillit avec une mine contrite.

\- Ho non, ptit cœur, se plaignit Morgan. Me dit pas qu'on repart !

\- Je suis désolée mes petits justiciers mais une petite ville d'Arizona vous demande. Plusieurs bombes ont explosées dans des bâtiments publics depuis trois jours, trois en tout et 15 personnes sont mortes...

Toute l'équipe gémit dans un bel ensemble.

\- On doit repartir quand ? demanda Théa.

\- Heu... Hier ? répondit Garcia.

Théa souffla bruyamment de dépit et fit demi pour remonter dans les ascenseurs suivi de ses collègues tout aussi dépités qu'elle.

\- J'adore mon boulot je vous jure ! Mais j'aimerais juste une vrai nuit de sommeil et non quelques heures par ci par là...

\- Il y a heuresde vol jusqu'à Dawn Valley, lui répondit Hotch qui parcourait le dossier confié par Garcia. Tu pourras dormir encore un peu. Avec un peu de chance, on sera vite rentrés.

\- Que le dieu du sommeil vous entende !

Garcia leur fit un topo dans le jet par vidéo conférence.

\- La première bombe a explosé dans un lycée public, heureusement à ce moment là il était vide mais la deuxième fit 3 victimes dans un bar et enfin 12 victimes dans un restaurant chinois.

\- Cas classique des poseurs de bombes, intervint Rossi. Les explosions l'excite puis il découvre que explosion + morts, l'excite encore plus.

\- Il doit être en pleine crise psychotique, trois bombes en trois jours, il frappera demain sans aucun doute, ajouta Hotch.

\- Oui mais où ? demanda JJ.

Ils arrivèrent sous une chaleur écrasante. Ils se hâtèrent de s'installer au poste de police et JJ donna une conférence de presse dans la foulée afin de prévenir la population d'éviter les lieux publics tels que les cinémas, les centres commerciaux ou encore les boites de nuits. Il y eut quelques mouvements de panique que la police local dut réguler, mais les rues se vidèrent petit a petit. La plus part des grand magasins, des cinémas, des bars et autres commences fermèrent leur portes pour au moins les prochaines 24h. Théa fut impressionnée, même si Dawn Valley était une petite ville, réussir a faire fermer tout les commerces était un exploit ! Cela allait mettre un peu a mal l'économie local mais au moins ils espéraient gagner du temps. Et ce fut efficace, car aucune bombe n'explosa ce jour là.

\- Ça va le mettre en colère... Dit Théa le soir même. Il n'a pas put assouvir sa pulsion. Nous avons gagné du temps mais j'ai peur que cela n'empire la situation. C'est comme tirer sur un élastique, plus on tire fort et longtemps, plus il ira loin quand on le relâchera, au risque qu'il nous pète dans les mains !

\- Un peu bizarre comme image mais juste, répondit Reid. Son prochain coup risque de faire très très mal...

\- Mais on ne pourra pas maintenir les commerces et les lieux publics fermés indéfiniment, dit Rossi. Un jour ou l'autre la vie devra reprendre son cour !

\- En fait, en fermant tout je pensais le faire réagir, avoua Hotch. Qu'il prendrait contact avec nous ou qu'il commettrait une erreur.

\- Il peux toujours le faire.

\- Je ne pense pas, il l'aurait déjà fait dans le cas contraire.

Il se leva et alla se planter devant le tableau ou était accrochées toutes les preuves ainsi qu'une carte de Dawn Valley.

\- On ne pourra jamais protéger tout le monde quand tout ré-ouvrira. Sans compter que la rentrée scolaire approche à grand pas.

Ils étaient dans l'impasse. Leur seul espoir actuellement, c'était de trouver le poseur de bombe. Il faisait forcement partit de la communauté, Morgan travaillait conjointement avec Garcia pour éplucher la vie des habitants de Dawn Valley. Mais personne ne semblait susceptible d'être capable d'une telle tuerie. Et c'était extrêmement frustrant. Vers 20 heures, Théa qui s'endormait devant les dossiers des victimes, se secoua et se leva pour se servir un café. Hotch et Rossi étaient plongés dans la victimologie tout comme elle une minute plus tôt. JJ était partie interroger les familles des victimes et Morgan était toujours devant l'ordinateur en communication avec Garcia. Quand a Reid, il était debout face au tableau. Il marmonnait a voix basse et ses doigts s'agitaient dans le vide. Elle servit une deuxième tasse de café et la lui apporta.

\- J'entends les rouages de ton super cerveau qui tournent à toute vitesse. Mets y un peu d'huile.

Elle lui tendit la tasse de café avec un sourire. Mais il ne la prit pas, il la regardait avec un air étonné sur le visage.

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux ?

\- Non, tes cheveux sont très bien, mais... Tu portes des lunettes ?

Quand il avait tourné la tête vers elle il avait noté que quelque chose avait changé sur son visage. Il mit tout de même 5 bonnes secondes avant de comprendre que ce qui le perturbait c'était la paire de lunettes rose foncés qu'elle avait sur le nez.

\- Bah oui, et alors ? Demanda t elle. Toi aussi tu en portes parfois.

\- Oui, mais je ne t'avais jamais vu avec... Et ça fait bizarre...

\- Bizarre bien ou bizarre moche ?

\- Bizarre bien, même très bien...

Il déglutit quand elle souri de toutes ses fossettes. Cette fille avait vraiment de drôles d'effets sur lui.

\- Chouette ! Tu apprendras mon cher prodige que les rares fois ou je sort ma paire de binocles, c'est signe qu'une migraine me tambourine le crâne derrière les yeux et que je suis très fatiguée. Un truc avec le nerf optique... Je n'ai pas écouté l'ophtalmo quand il m'a sortie son blabla. A ce moment là, j'étais trop occupée a me lamenter sur le fait que j'allais devoir porter un objet fragile juste sur le bout de mon nez. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du nombre de paires que j'ai cassé depuis que j'ai 15 ans. Un miracle que je ne me soit pas encore crevé un œil...

Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle...

\- Alors qu'est ce que ton esprit supérieur a compris ?

Il se reprit et prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendait toujours.

\- Pas grand chose... Je nage autant que toi.

\- Si on ne peut pas découvrir qui il est, il faudrait le prendre en flagrant délit... Mais comment savoir ou il va frapper ? Non, notre seul chance c'est de trouver son identité...

\- Non non, attends attends... Tu tiens un truc...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comment savoir où il va frapper... Ça doit de le démanger de recommencer mais pour le moment tout les commerces sont fermés...

\- Oui mais ça ne vas pas durer !

\- Et on aura aucun moyen de savoir ou il va recommencer, sauf si on le lui indique...

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle essaya de comprendre où il voulait en venir, comme si la réponse était dans les yeux couleur chocolat du jeune homme. Et ce fut le déclic.

\- Il va croire a un piège...

\- Oui, mais ça sera plus fort que lui et nou pouvons brouiller les pistes.

\- Donc au moins trois.

\- Avec des équipes à chaque endroit...

\- Serait il possible de savoir de quoi vous parlez ?! Intervint Rossi. Vous voir lire ainsi dans l'esprit de l'autre est assez agaçant.

Les deux acolytes se tournèrent vers le reste de l'équipe qui les regardaient d'un air blasé.

\- On a trouvé comment le piéger, dit Reid.

\- Ça on avait compris, répondit Hotch. Ce qu'on aimerais savoir, c'est comment ?

\- Comme l'a dit Théa, le suspect doit être très frustré et doit brûler de recommencer.

\- Il est tendu comme un slip...

\- Hum... Oui, merci pour l'image Théa... Donc il meurt d'envie de provoquer une nouvelle explosion. On va la lui offrir sur un plateau en rouvrant des commerces.

\- Comment savoir ou il va frapper ?

\- On ne va pas rouvrir tout les commerces mais seulement trois. Le centre commercial, le cinémas et un restaurant. Ces endroits sont toujours plein de monde et même si il se doute que c'est un piège il ne pourra pas résister, continua Théa. JJ dois informer la presse que demain ces endroits vont rouvrir, après tout les gens ont besoin de faire leur courses et de s'amuser un peu. Il est encore temps pour le journal de 22h. Il auras donc le temps entre maintenant et demain pour poser la bombe.

\- Et comme les possibilités sont réduits à trois endroits bien distincts, il sera facile de les placer sous surveillance.

\- Et on va le cueillir quand il viendra placer son engin.

\- C'est absolument brillant, commença Hotch.

\- Et terrifiant, fini Rossi.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se répartirent le travail afin d'être fin prêt le lendemain matin. Ils étaient surs de leur plan et se permirent donc de se détendre une petite heure autour d'une pizza dans la salle de repos du poste de police. C'était une pièce très confortable avec du bon café et des canapés. JJ devait faire la conférence quand les équipes de surveillance seront en place.  
N'ayant pas eu l'occasion de finir sa conversation avec Morgan la nuit dernière, Théa en profita pour s'isoler a l'écart avec lui.

\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas tu es sur ?

\- Ma belle, on est une équipe, si tu as besoin de parler ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

\- C'est gentil...

\- Dis moi ce qui t'ennuie.

\- Les cauchemars, est ce qu'ils disparaissent un jour ?

\- Bien sur, ils partirons, puis reviendrons, et repartirons... C'est sans fin, le truc c'est de trouver ce qui va les faire partir. On est déjà tous passés par là.

\- Et toi ? C'est quoi ton truc pour les faire partir ?

\- Moi ? Moi je retape des maisons. J'achète des ruines et j'en fait des châteaux. A la fin d'une journée de travaux je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour rêver la nuit. Et ça me permet de me défouler quand je suis trop frustré.

\- Tu tape dans des trucs autre que la figure des gens autour de toi !

Il rit et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as tout compris ! Il faut que tu trouve ton truc a toi ! Hotch et JJ c'est leur famille. Rossi c'est la cuisine. Et Reid... Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment... Mais j'imagine que ça doit être un truc barbant !

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes qui le fit encore rire.

\- Tu sais, si vraiment cela te travail trop tu peut en parler a Hotch. Il nous as tous aidé à un moment ou à un autre sur ce sujet.

\- D'accords, je le ferait. Merci Derek.

Il cogna sa bière comme la sienne et lui embrassa la tempe.

\- De rien ma belle.

* * *

Hotch répartit les équipes, Reid et Morgan irait au restaurant, JJ et Rossi au cinémas et lui et Théa au centre commercial. Des policiers en civil seraient également placé de façon stratégique tout autour des lieux choisis. De se fit dans la discrétion et la surveillance commença.

Hotch et Théa parcouraient les allées du centre commercial armés de lampes torches, tout les sens en éveil. Mais vers 5 heure du matin, toujours aucun signe du suspect, ni de leur coté ni de celui des autres avec qui ils étaient en contact par radio. Pour passer le temps ils discutèrent un peu et Hotch lui fit par de ses inquiétudes quand à sa petit mine ces derniers temps.

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter Hotch mais j'en ai déjà parlé a Derek et il m'as donné des conseils. Je n'ai plus qu'a les mettre en applications.

\- Tu en as parlé a Morgan ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je pensait que tu te serais tournée vers Reid.

Théa sourit.

\- Derek m'a dit la même chose. Mais je ne veut pas qu'il culpabilise, je crois qu'il se sent en partit responsable de ce qui s'est passer a Quantico.

\- Reid a toujours eut le complexe du héros. Il a du mal à comprendre qu'il ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Encore plus quand l'un de ses proches est en danger. Je comprend pourquoi tu n'a pas voulu en parler avec lui. Grâce a toi, je commence à retrouver le gamin que j'ai connu quand il est arrivé dans l'équipe. A l'époque il était tellement fier que son intelligence serve a sauver des vies. Il a toujours eut un manque de confiance en lui.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi... Son intelligence est impressionnante mais la façon dont il la met au service du plus grand bien, tout comme tout le monde dans l'équipe d'ailleurs, j'ai tellement d'admiration pour lui. Il aurait put faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, mais il a choisi d'aider les autres. Pourquoi a t il si peu confiance en lui ? Je ne comprend pas.

\- Est ce que tu l'a regardé ?

Théa marqua un temps d'arrêt, interloquée.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Est ce que tu as regardé les autres hommes de son entourage ?

Théa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il est simplement complexé par son physique ? Il est trop intelligent pour ça !

\- C'est là que tu te trompe Théa. Toute sa vie, il a été brimé et moqué a cause de ça. Il est loin d'avoir la carrure de Morgan ou même la mienne. Ça peut paraitre bête mais il ne faut jamais sous estimer un complexe physique, on a déjà vu des hommes et des femmes se mettre a tuer pour les même raisons.

\- Mais enfin, Spencer est un très bel homme ! S'écria t elle. Il n'a peut être pas les biscoteaux de Derek ou vos larges épaules mais a mes yeux ce n'est pas l'important, il est très beau garçon !

\- Pour toi peut être et pour nous aussi. Mais ce n'est pas a toi que je vais apprendre que le monde est cruel avec tout ceux qui ne rentre pas dans les normes des critères de ce que les gens trouvent normal ou beau.

\- C'est complétement stupide !

\- Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais si tu ajoutes a ça, son complexe du héros, son handicape social avec les autres et son rejet du contact physique...

\- Il croit que la seule façon pour lui d'être utile est de se servir de son intelligence pour sauver tout le monde puisque de toute façon aucune femme ne voudrait de lui...

Elle ne savait que penser de tout ça... Spencer était un homme très complexe et elle le savait déjà mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il avait si peu confiance en lui, en tout cas pas a ce point. Et personnellement, il lui était plus susceptible d'être attirée par le corps et le visage fin de Spencer plutôt que par les gros muscles de Morgan. Mais ça elle le garda pour elle.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça Hotch ? finit elle par demander.

\- Parce que je veut que tu prenne conscience que ce que tu as fait avec lui tient du miracle. Ton avis et tes sentiments compte beaucoup plus pour lui que tu ne le crois.

\- Vous avez peur que je lui fasse du mal ? S'indigna t elle.

\- Non, pas une seconde. Tu es quelqu'un de profondément gentil et nous te sommes extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir réussi là ou nous avons échoués. Mais il est encore fragile, et ta volonté de vouloir le protéger en te confiant a Morgan plutôt qu'a lui peu être mal interprété.

\- Je vois...

\- Écoutes, vous avez une relation particulière tout les deux, elle est spéciale mais elle marche autant personnellement que professionnellement. Je suis fier de travailler avec vous et je...

Il y a un bruit sur leur droite et ils furent tout de suite sur leur gardes, armes et torches braquée sur une porte de service. Hotch ouvrit doucement la porte sans faire de bruit. Derrière, il y avait un escalier qui descendait.

Il y eut un bruit étouffé, puis un autre. Hotch et Théa sortirent leurs armes et descendirent les escaliers en silence. Ils arrivèrent dans les sous sols du centre commercial. Il faisait noir et humide la dedans, mais on pouvait distinctement entendre du bruit venant d'une pièce au fond du couloir sombre, surement une réserve ou la chaufferie.

\- Hotch, murmura Théa.

Il se retourna et vit ce qu'elle lui éclairait avec sa torche. Une bouche d'égout, ouverte. Le suspect était rentré par là, ils en étaient sûrs. Il continuèrent de progresser vers la porte du fond, Hotch en tête. Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit brutalement la porte en pointant son arme droit sur le suspect.  
Un homme leur tournait le dos.

\- FBI ! Cria Hotch.

Le suspect tourna vers eux un visage grimaçant de folie. Il était dans un état proche de le démence. Il était sale, les yeux exorbités et les pupilles dilatés. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation tandis qu'il les regardaient avec un sourire aux dents noirs. Il tenait dans ses mains un détonateur relié a plusieurs bâtons de dynamites, eux même scotcher a une énorme poutre au milieu de la pièce.

\- Vous arrivez juste a temps pour le spectacle ! S'exclama t il avec une voix très aigu. Vous allez voir ça va être le pied !

Il souriait et n'avait pas l'air de réaliser ce qu'il se passait réellement, que deux agent du FBI pointaient leur armes sur lui.

\- Ça va faire un gros boom ! Ça va être génial !

Il voulu continuer à triturer ses fils électriques mais Hotch se déplaça pour attirer son attention a nouveau sur lui. Mais en faisant cela, Théa, qui jusqu'à présent était restée derrière lui, hors de vue, fut dans le champ de vision du suspect. Celui ci, arrêta de toucher la bombe et se tourna vers elle avec un air étonné sur le visage. Puis il se mit a rougir et rire.

\- Tu es jolie !

Puis il gloussa et baissa les yeux en tirant son t-shirt comme un enfant timide. Théa jeta un œil a Hotch qui hocha la tête. Elle rangea son arme et se composa un sourire sur le visage, malgré son cœur battant.

\- Merci.

Il releva la tête vers elle et rougit encore plus.

\- Je m'appelle Théa. Et toi ?

\- Liam ! Liam Harris.

\- Bonjour Liam. Tu veut bien discuter un peu avec moi ?

Il gloussa encore mais ne il ne lâchait pas le petit boitier.

\- Liam, il fait un peu noir ici. Ça te dit qu'on sorte faire une ballade ? J'aimerais beaucoup te connaitre.

Il sembla hésiter et se dandina sur ses pieds.

\- Tout vas bien Liam, on va aller se promener tout les deux et on va discuter.

\- Boire un verre ?

\- Si tu veut, tu as envi de quelque chose ? Un café, un chocolat ? Il fait chaud tu préférerais peut être une glace ?

\- J'adore les glaces !

\- Génial ! Moi aussi. Écoutes, je te propose qu'on aille manger une glace rien que tout les deux si tu me donne ce que tu as dans la main.

Elle commença a tendre doucement la main vers la sienne tout en continuant a lui parler.

\- Tu veux une glace au chocolat ? Moi j'aime la vanille ! Avec beaucoup de chantilly. Ça me ferais très plaisir si on y allez rien que toi et moi.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, promis.

Elle était arrivée a sa hauteur et il commençait a tendre le boitier vers elle quand une voix s'éleva de la radio.

-Hotch, Théa vous avez du nouveau ? Aucune trace de ce malade ?

Théa sentit immédiatement le danger. Le visage de Liam se ferma et il rapprocha son bras de lui.

\- MENTEUSE ! Hurla t il.

\- NON !

Mais Liam appuya sur le détonateur. Elle eut tout juste le temps de sentir Hotch se jeter sur elle et ce fut le noir.

* * *

Fin !

Non je rigole ! La suite dans la semaine ;)


	12. Chapitre 12

Hellow voici enfin la suite ! Je ne vous ai quand même pas laissé dans le suspens trop longtemps ! :)

Bonne lecture :) et encore merci pour les reviews ! Et surtout pardon pour les petites fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

L'explosion s'entendit à des kilomètres à la ronde et une alarme retentit dans toute la ville. Morgan et Reid comprirent tout les deux ce qui se passait.

\- Non, non, non...

Ils coururent jusqu'à la voiture et foncèrent vers la colonne de fumée noire qui s'élevait vers le ciel dans les premières lueurs du jour.

\- Ils ont dut le prendre en flagrant délit et il a préféré tout faire péter plutôt que de se faire arrêter, marmonna Morgan.

Ils furent sur les lieux en moins de trois minutes et ils sortirent de la voiture.

\- Non !

Le centre commercial était tout simplement détruit, tout n'était plus que gravats et bois brulés. Épouvantés, les deux agents ne savaient quoi faire, impossible de savoir ou se trouvaient Hotch et Théa. En panique, Reid retourna à la voiture pour récupérer la radio qu'il eut du mal à allumer avec ses mains tremblantes.

\- Théa ? Hotch ? Vous m'entendez ?

La radio émit des parasites mais pas de réponse. Il insista.

Dans le noir, un bruit la réveilla. Une voix s'élevait dans l'obscurité, passant à travers le brouillard de son cerveau. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien, puis la mémoire lui revint. Liam, l'explosion, Hotch qui la pousse dans un coin, la protégeant de son corps. Elle voulut bouger mais quelque chose de lourd la maintenait au sol. Elle se rendit compte que c'était le corps de son supérieur.

\- Hotch ? Hotch réveillez vous je vous en prie !

Elle réussi à soulever l'homme de son dos et chercha dans sa poche sa lampe torche. Elle l'alluma et se pencha sur son collègue. Il était inconscient et saignait abondement à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Hotch ! Répondez moi !

Elle ôta sa veste et fit pression sur la blessure avec. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient au milieu des gravats, par un coup de chance, cette partie du bâtiment avait un peu résisté à la puissance de l'explosion, les enfermant dans une bulle. Elle toussa dans l'air saturé de poussière et chercha une issue, mais tout était bloqué. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Hotch et constata avec soulagement que le saignement s'était arrêté. Prudemment, elle le tira vers une partie un peu plus dégagée et l'allongea avec la tête posée sur sa veste. La voix s'éleva a nouveau et elle chercha d'où elle venait. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de Hotch et en sortie la radio. Elle reconnu la voix de Morgan qui les appelaient.

\- Théa ? Hotch ? Répondez moi si vous êtes en vie !

\- Derek ? Derek c'est Théa !

\- Théa ? Ho mon dieu, tu vas bien ?

C'était Spencer qui avait arraché la radio des mains de Morgan.

\- Moi je crois que oui mais Hotch est blessé, il a besoin de soins urgents ! J'ai réussi à arrêter le saignement à la tête mais je ne sais pas si il a d'autres blessures internes. Il est inconscient.

\- On va te sortir de là, on va venir vous chercher ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Faites vite s'il vous plait !

\- Où êtes vous ?

\- Dans les sous sols, le suspect est entré par une bouche d'égout. Nous sommes tombés sur lui pendant qu'il installait la bombe. Il était complétement cinglé ! Il tout fait explosé sous nos yeux et... AIE !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle passa sa main sur sa cuisse et sentit un liquide poisseux. Elle avait du se blesser dans l'explosion.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- Ce n'est rien du tout ! C'est Hotch qui m'inquiète, il faut le sortir de là !

\- Morgan est partit prévenir les pompiers et les forces de l'ordre, ont va vous sortir de là tout les deux et en vie.

\- J'ai peur Spencer...

Le cœur de Reid se serra et il dut prendre une seconde pour refouler son angoisse.

\- Spencer ?!

\- Je suis là, tout vas bien on va venir vous chercher tu m'entends ?

\- Oui...

\- Écoutes, tu va devoir éteindre la radio pour économiser la batterie, mais je ne bouge pas de là d'accord ?

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Tu la rallume toute les demi heures pour nous dire que tout vas bien ou si il y a un problème. Mais on ne sait pas combien de temps vous allez rester coincés et je veut garder contact avec toi jusqu'au bout, tu comprends ?

\- Oui...

\- Les secours arrivent, accroches toi.

\- Promis.

\- Maintenant éteint la radio. On se reparle dans 30 petites minutes, c'est promis.

Et elle obéis à contre cœur. Elle rangea la radio et examina un peu plus les lieux autour d'elle. L'air était saturé de poussière et elle entendait des grincements. Ils devaient probablement leur vie au réflexe de Hotch. Quand Liam avait déclenché la bombe, il l'avait poussée dans l'encadrement de la porte et une sorte de bulle les avaient protégés. Un vrai miracle !

Elle examina de plus près sa coupure a la cuisse qui n'était pas très profonde heureusement. Elle ôtait son gilet par balles au moment ou Hotch commençait a s'agiter.

\- Hotch ? Hotch vous m'entendez ?

\- Théa ?

Sa voix était faible mais il était conscient. Elle fût tellement soulagée qu'elle se mit a pleurer.

\- J'ai cru que vous étiez mort a un moment !

\- Calmes toi, je vais bien.

\- Non, vous n'allez pas bien ! Vous avez dut vous prendre un sacré coup sur la tête ! Quelle idée de vous mettre entre moi et la bombe ! C'était complétement stupide ! Vous n'avez pas d'instinct de survie ou quoi ? Et c'est moi qu'on traite de tarée !

\- Ça suffit Théa !

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de son monologue.

\- Pardon, j'ai les nerfs qui lâches... Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Restez allongé !

Il essaya de se redresser mais elle appuya ses mains sur ses épaules pour le rallonger. De toute façon, il avait bien trop mal pour se lever. Il ne put réprimer un grognement de douleur.

\- Où avez vous mal ? Ne bougez pas, je pence que vous avez un traumas crânien.

\- Ça va, gémit il en refermant les yeux.

\- Restez éveillé s'il vous plait. J'ai parlé à Spencer avec la radio, ils savent où on est, ils vont venir nous chercher.

Il avait le visage en sueur et crispé par la douleur, elle sut qu'il y avait un problème plus grave que le coup à la tête. Elle s'assit sur le sol et le tira délicatement pour l'installer plus confortablement sur ses genoux. C'était pas terrible mais c'était mieux que le sol dur.

\- Accrochez vous, ils vont nous sauver. Essayez de vous détendre.

\- Plus facile a dire qu'a faire... Grogna t il.

Théa vérifia sa montre, elle devait rallumer la radio dans 5 minutes.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? Liam je veut dire.

\- C'est certain, il était juste à coté de la bombe, il a fini en petit morceaux.

\- Yerk...

Il voulu rire mais cela se transforma en gémissement de douleur. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète encore plus, mais une violente douleur irradiait dans sa poitrine. Peut être le devina t elle car elle lui prit une main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Ça va aller, je suis sûre qu'il vont faire vite... Parlez moi, racontez moi la dernière bêtise de Jack.

\- La semaine dernière, il a prit une boite de feutre et a dessiner sur tout les murs de sa chambre... J'ai commencer a le disputer mais Haley s'est extasiée devant le talent artistique de son fils. Au final c'est moi qui s'est fait grondé par ce que selon elle, je brimait ses dons, qu'il fallait le laisser s'exprimer.

La jeune fille rit doucement.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que le plus dur avec les enfants s'était de ne pas rire de leur bêtises.

\- C'est vrai, même si je rate beaucoup de choses avec le boulot. J'ai du mal a faire le flic quand je rentre a la maison, je veut juste profiter.

\- J'imagine que ça rend Haley folle.

\- Parfois oui, mais je la comprend. Elle élève Jack toute seule la plupart du temps.

\- Elle a beaucoup de courage, je ne sais si j'en serait capable.

\- Bien sur que si.

\- Faudrait déjà que je trouve le prince charmant, ria t elle. Avec toutes les horreurs qu'on voit, j'avoue perdre un peu espoir qu'il reste encore des types bien de libre dans ce pays !

\- Il est peut être plus proche que tu ne le crois...

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Commençons par sortir d'ici vivant si vous voulez bien. Spencer m'a demandé d'éteindre la radio pour économiser la batterie mais de le rappeler toute les demi heures.

Elle ralluma la radio.

\- Spencer ? Derek ?

\- Théa, tout vas bien ? Comment va Hotch ? Demanda la voix de Morgan.

\- Il est réveillé mais il est mal en point. Vous en êtes ou ?

\- On s'organise pour dégager les décombres, on ne peut pas y aller sans réfléchir, tout peut s'effondrer si on fait une erreur. Ça va de votre coté ?

\- Il fait noir ici et très chaud.

\- On va chercher comment vous faire parvenir de l'eau. Spencer est avec les pompiers, ils ont maitrisé l'incendie facilement. Il étudies les plans avec le reste de l'équipe.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Il est inquiet, comme nous tous.

\- Dis lui qu'on s'accroche. Pas vrai patron ?

\- On pète la forme, répondit Hotch d'une voix rauque.

De son coté, Reid était penché sur les plants du bâtiment, essayant de localiser ou pouvaient bien être ses deux équipiers. Morgan le rejoignis et lui racontât sa conversation avec eux.

\- Comment vont ils ?

\- Théa ça va, mais Hotch ne tiendra peut être pas longtemps. Elle ne m'a rien dit devant lui mais j'ai bien sentit qu'elle était inquiète.

\- Il fait de plus en plus chaud aussi, si on ne trouve pas de solution rapidement c'est la chaleur qui va les tuer. Ça doit être un four la dedans.

Il tapa brusquement du poing sur la table.

\- Et on a pas le moindre début de plan pour les sortir de là ! Cette fille a le don de se foutre dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou !

Étonné par son coup d'éclat, Morgan posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Hé, beau gosse, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? La petite n'y est pour rien.

Reid, soupira.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que je la sens distante avec moi ces derniers temps et j'ai l'impression de perdre pied. Je comprend pas pourquoi...

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi petit Génie. Elle a été si présente pour toi depuis 5 mois que maintenant tu te sens perdu sans elle.

\- Je ne devrait être si dépendant...

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Elle t'a fait tellement de bien.

\- Oui, et maintenant elle s'éloigne de moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! J'ai cru à un moment que... Je ne sais pas, que je comptait pour elle, plus que les autres...

\- Je peut t'assurer que c'est le cas.

\- Non, son attitude envers moi n'est pas différente que celle qu'elle a envers toi.

\- Tu parles d'hier soir ?

\- Entre autres...

Il était toujours appuyé sur la table, la tête baissée et les épaules tendues.

\- D'accord, écoutes moi bien petit Génie. Oui, cette fille est une machine à câlin, pire que Garcia. Elle a le contact facile avec tout le monde et, que tu me crois ou non, encore plus avec toi !

\- Pourquoi, elle s'éloigne de moi alors ? S'écria t il en lui faisant face.

\- Parce qu'elle fait des cauchemars, tu l'as compris tout seul. Mais elle ne voulait pas t'en parler de peur que tu t'inquiète et que tu te remettes à culpabiliser pour quelque chose dont tu n'est pas responsable ! Elle est venue se confier a moi c'est vrai, comme elle aurait pu le faire avec Hotch ou JJ ou même Rossi. Elle aurait préféré le faire avec toi mais elle a préféré te protéger.

\- C'est stupide...

\- Pas tant que ça. Tu ne le montres pas mais je suis sûr que tu culpabilise quand même un peu de ce qui c'est passé avec le violeur de Quantico.

Reid fit la grimace, admettant en silence que Morgan avait raison.

\- Et c'est normal, on a tous eu peur pour elle ce soir là. Mais moi je ne vais pas m'en vouloir parce qu'elle fait des cauchemars, et ce n'est pas plus de ma faute que de la tienne. Je lui ai expliqué que mon exutoire c'était de retaper des maisons, qu'elle devait trouver le sien et je sais que c'est toi sa solution. Elle a mieux dormi les quelques pauvres heures de sommeil qu'elle a passé la tête sur tes genoux que toutes les nuits prétendantes !

Reid avait admis ses sentiments pour la jeune femme depuis un moment mais il avait peur de se faire des idées quand aux sentiments de cette dernière pour lui. C'était une chose de reconnaitre qu'il était amoureux de Théa, ça en était une autre de nourrir de faux espoirs. Et Morgan ne l'aidais pas sur ce sujet... Il préféra changer de conversation, même si il savait que son ami ne serait pas dupe.

\- Concentrons nous pour les sortir de là déjà...

Sous terre, l'angoisse montait ainsi que la température et les heures passaient. Elle continua d'appeler Derek et Spencer toute les demi heures comme convenue. Les deux hommes tentaient de la rassurer le mieux possible en lui disant que les choses bougeaient a la surface, qu'ils seront bientôt dehors.  
Hotch avait du mal a rester éveillé, il aurait préféré sombrer dans l'inconscience pour échapper à la douleur. Mais Théa le faisait parler, encore et encore de tout et de rien. Cette gamine était extrêmement agaçante, mais tellement attachante... Il ne devait plus rien dire depuis quelques minutes car elle s'inquiéta.

\- Hotch ?

\- Aaron, répondit il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Aaron, appel moi Aaron s'il te plait. Toutes ces politesses n'ont plus lieu d'être, surtout ici...

\- Vous n'allez pas mourir !

\- J'ai chaud...

Il referma les yeux, il était trop fatigué, il ne sentait même plus la douleur ni son corps.

\- Hotch ! Aaron !

Elle posa une main sur son visage et il était brulant de fièvre. Elle lui ôtât sa veste et sa cravate et lui remonta les manches de sa chemise. Elle aurait voulu faire plus mais elle n'avait rien pour le rafraichir d'avantage. Elle le ramena à nouveau sur ses genoux.

\- Aaron ! Vous devez rester avec moi, pensez a Jack.

Ce fut ses mains fraiches sur son visage qui le réveilla un peu. Ça et et sa voix paniquée.

\- Spencer ! appela t elle dans la radio.

\- Je suis là, répondit il. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Hotch ne va pas bien du tout ! Il est brulant et je n'arrive plus à le maintenir éveillé !

\- On y est presque Théa, nos équipes ont déjà presque tout déblayé mais on doit y aller doucement pour ne pas que tout s'effondre.

\- Tu comprends pas, il va mourir !

\- Je sais que tu as peur princesse mais on est là, on presque arrivés jusqu'à vous.

Elle entendit quelqu'un qui appelait Reid.

\- Je dois y aller, accroches toi !

Et il coupa la communication.

\- Non, non Spencer ! Spencer !

De désespoir elle balança la radio un peu plus loin et se pencha sur Hotch.

\- Aaron ? Aaron reste avec moi, tu ne peut pas mourir, tu ne peut pas abandonner !

Il ne réagit pas et elle paniqua, se mit a pleurer.

\- Aaron ! Si tu meure je jure que même dans l'au-delà je viendrait te botter le cul, que tu soit mon supérieur ou non !

Elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs. Au moment ou elle perdit espoir pour son ami, il y eu un bruit au dessus de sa tête et un rayon de lumière l'éblouie.

\- Théa ?!

\- On est là ! Dépêchez vous !

Le trou fut agrandit et un secouriste s'y faufila.

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda t il quand il fut arrivé près d'eux.

\- Moi je vais bien mais occupez vous de mon équipier, vite !

\- On va vous sortir de là !

En très peu de temps, Hotch fut évacué sur une civière. Il était toujours vivant mais très mal en point. Enfin, Spencer apparut et lui tendit la main pour l'aider a sortir. Elle l'attrapa et il l'a hissa à l'extérieur. Aussitôt dehors, elle se jeta a son cou. Il la serra contre lui.

\- Ça y est c'est fini, vous êtes sauvés.

Elle ne répondit pas et enfouit son visage dans son col, accroché à ses épaules.

\- Tiens, il faut que tu boives.

Morgan s'était approché pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau qu'elle vida d'un trait. Spencer lui passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et la nuque pour la rafraichir et la traina vers une ambulance. Hotch ayant déjà était emmener à l'hôpital dans un autre véhicule. Il l'a fit assoir et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Je vais bien Spencer, j'ai juste besoin d'une douche et de dormir.

\- Tu as une vilaine coupure à la cuisse, tu as peut être besoin de points de sutures.

\- Pas du tout !

Mais il refusa de la laisser tranquille avant qu'elle n'est vu un médecin. Il annonça qu'elle était un peu secouée et déshydratée. La coupure sur sa cuisse était superficielle. Elle avait eut de la chance.

\- C'est lui qui le dit... Marmonna t elle.

Morgan s'approcha d'eux pour leur donner des nouvelles.

\- JJ et Rossi sont a l'hôpital avec Hotch. Il a un traumatisme crânien et une hémorragie interne, il est au bloc.

\- Est ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Théa.

\- On ne le saura que quand il sortira du bloc mais les médecins sont optimistes.

Théa souffla bruyamment.

\- Merci mon dieu...

Plus tard, ils reçurent de bonnes nouvelles. Hotch allait bien et devrait s'en remettre sans problème. Il sera transféré en Virginie dès que ça sera possible, dans un jour ou deux pour être près de sa famille. Théa pris l'initiative d'appeler Haley afin de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. La femme de son supérieur se montra très inquiète mais Théa la rassura, il allait bien et sera vite sur pieds.

Puis, puisqu'ils ne repartiraient pas avant le lendemain, ils prirent des chambres dans le petit hôtel de la ville afin de prendre un repos bien mérité. Il ne pourraient rendre visite a Hotch que le lendemain. Laissant à la police local le soin de boucler l'affaire après que Théa leur ai communiqué le nom du tueur.  
Théa refusa de manger, préférant se réfugier dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Elle laissa l'eau la débarrasser de la poussière et du sang dont elle été maculée et y passa un temps phénoménale. Peinant à garder les yeux ouverts, elle enfila sa tenue de nuit et s'apprêta à se coucher quand elle hésita.

Déjà au lit, Spencer se releva quand on frappa la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit et tomba sur la femme de ses pensées qui se dandinait sur ses pieds, les joues qui prenaient une jolie couleur rouge à mesure qu'il la fixait. Il se souvint de ce que Morgan lui avait dit le matin même. Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle avait encore les cheveux humides et sembla hésiter sur le choix de ses mots.

\- J'imagine que tu as dût remarquer que j'étais un peu distante avec toi ces derniers temps ?

Il croisa les bras sur son torse nu et détourna le regard. Elle laissa le sien le détailler a son tour. Il portait un simple pantalon de pyjama qui lui tombait mollement sur ses hanches fines et elle le trouva diablement sexy ainsi. Comment ne pouvait il pas voir a quel point il était beau ? Elle se secoua, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

\- Je te demande pardon...

Il soupira, il ne voulait pas la regarder. Mais il ne résista pas une seconde de plus quand il l'entendit renifler puis sangloter.

\- Ça fait des jours que je fait des cauchemars et que je ne dort presque plus. Je ne voulait pas te déranger avec ça, alors j'ai voulu attendre que ça passe mais avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ça ne risque pas d'arriver et je sais que je t'ai blessé, je te demande pardon...

Il l'a prit immédiatement contre lui et se traita d'idiot.

\- Est ce que je peut dormir avec toi s'il te plait ? demanda t elle dans son cou.

Pour toute réponse, il la poussa doucement vers le lit et s'y installa avec elle, la laissant se pelotonner contre lui. Il éteignit la lumière et la berça un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, vaincue par la fatigue. Il resta éveillé un long moment, au cas ou un nouveau cauchemar viendrait perturber le sommeil de la jeune femme. Il envoya au diable ses peurs d'avoir le cœur brisé, temps pi si il nourrissait de faux espoirs, tempsis si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui ! L'avoir dans ses bras était la plus belle des drogues pour lui et il y plongea sans remords.

* * *

Après une longue et paisible nuit, le réveil fut doux pour Théa. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, voulant profiter de l'agréable torpeur qui envahissait tout ses membres. Le corps chaud dans son dos lui rappela qu'elle avait dormit avec Spencer. Elle avait trouvé son " truc " comme disait Morgan. Elle sourit en se demandant combien de temps le petit grand Génie allait la laisser squatter son lit. Quoique cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, vu comme il était enroulé autour d'elle, ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes, un bras autour de sa taille et le visage enfouit sans son cou.  
Elle joua avec les doigts du jeune homme, profitant sereinement du moment. Elle était bien là, au chaud et en sécurité. Elle le sentit se réveiller à son tour, il frotta son nez contre son cou et elle frissonna de tout son long.

\- Bonjour, murmura t il. Bien dormi ?

\- Pas l'ombre d'un cauchemar...

\- C'est bien...

Il déplia ses jambes et s'étira, pour mieux se blottir à nouveau contre elle.

\- J'ai pas envi de me lever...

\- On est pas obligés, pas tout de suite.

\- Hum...

Il fut à deux doigts de se rendormir quand son téléphone sonna. Et ce fut un concert de grognement et de gémissement quand il se décolla de la jeune fille pour attraper le maudit petit appareil.

\- Reid... D'accord... On arrives.

Et il raccrocha en soupirant. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui s'était enfouie sous les couvertures.

\- Le devoir nous appel princesse.

Sa réponse fut étouffée par la couette, mais il comprit parfaitement le message. Il glissa ses mains près d'elle pour la chatouiller. L'effet fut immédiat car elle sauta du lit en une seconde avec un couinement de souris, manquant de se casser la figure.

\- C'est pas du jeu ! J'ai horreur des chatouilles !

\- C'est bon a savoir ! Allez, on a du boulot. Morgan vient de me dire que Hotch allait bien, il va pouvoir prendre l'avion dans la journée, on rentre chez nous.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une mine boudeuse mais se dirigea tout de même vers sa propre chambre pour s'habiller.

* * *

Ils prirent tous ensemble un petit déjeuner dans un restaurant au coin de la rue. Les visites n'étaient autorisés qu'a partir de dix heures, ils avaient donc largement le temps avant d'aller voir leur supérieur.  
Ils mangèrent en terrasse, profitant pleinement du soleil tout en dégustant leur café.

\- Comment tu te sens ce matin, Théa ? Demanda Morgan. Pas trop secouée depuis hier ?

\- Non, ça va. J'ai bien dormis, j'ai trouvé le truc.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Reid plongea dans sa tasse de café pour cacher ses rougeurs pendant que Morgan éclatait de rire.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance, c'est un miracle qu'il n'y est pas eu de morts. A part le suspect je veux dire, ajouta JJ.

\- Vous avez eu des infos sur lui ? demanda Théa.

\- Oui, Garcia nous a envoyé son histoire et elle est bien triste...

\- Racontes, j'aimerais savoir qui est celui qui a essayé de me faire exploser la cervelle !

\- La mère de Liam Harris à eu son fils a 15 ans. Elle a été violée par son propre père et est tombée enceinte. A la naissance, elle a voulu noyer le bébé et a presque réussi ! Mais la grand mère est intervenue a temps. Elles ont élever le bébé dans le plus grand secret. Jamais personne n'a su qu'il existait. Il y 1 mois, la mère et la grand mère sont morte dans l'explosion de la gazinière de leur maison. On en a pas eu connaissance car cela ne s'est pas passé dans cette ville mais dans la campagne aux alentours. Liam s'est retrouvé libre mais livré a lui même. Il a continuer a vivre dans les ruines de la maison. Il avait visiblement un gros retard mental, surement dut a la consanguinité ou a la tentative de noyade.

\- Comment a t il eu accès à de la dynamite ? Il n'avait pas les capacités mental de construire une bombe !

\- Son grand père était soldat pendant la seconde guerre mondial. On suppose qu'il était artificier ou démineur, il a dut garder quelques souvenirs.

\- Pauvre gosse...

\- PAUVRE GOSSE ? S'indigna Reid. Il a bien faillit vous tuer toi et Hotch !

\- Oui, mais entre être le fruit d'un inceste, être noyé par sa mère et élevé par deux femmes qui devait certainement le détester, comment garder un esprit sain ? Comment aurait il pu tourner autrement ?

\- Tout les enfants maltraités ne deviennent pas des tueurs, Théa, ajouta Rossi.

\- Peut être mais on ne peut pas dire que la vie lui a donner toutes ses chances dès le départ ! Qui sais ce qu'il serait devenu si il avait eu le droit à une vie correcte ?

Plus tard, ils purent rendre visite à leur supérieur qui, bien qu'un peu pâle, avait l'air en plutôt bonne forme et Théa en fut très soulagée. En entrant dans la chambre elle fut si contente qu'elle lui fit un câlin.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu aille bien Aaron !

Elle ne vit pas l'air interloqué de ses collègues dans son dos devant la familiarité dont elle faisait preuve.

\- Tu n'a pas l'intention d'oublier ce que je t'ai dit hier ? demanda Hotch d'un air sombre quand elle le relâcha.

\- Non ! répondit elle avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Et tu vas n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? Tu ne me lâchera pas avec cette histoire de nom ?

\- Non !

\- Tu sais que tu es extrêmement agaçante ?

\- Oui ! Mais je sais aussi que tu m'adores, Aaron !

\- Et perspicace...

Les autres n'osèrent pas poser de questions... C'était trop bizarre...

Le soir ils étaient tous dans le jet. Hotch allongé de tout son long sur une banquette. Théa avait entamé une partie de poker avec Morgan, Reid et Rossi. Et ils se faisaient tous plumés en beauté par la jeune femme.

\- Je relance de 15 cacahouètes !

\- Trop pour moi, je me couches, répondit Morgan.

\- Moi je suis, ajouta Rossi en déposants ses cacahouètes au milieu de la table. Je suis sûr que tu bluff !

\- Spencer ?

\- Je suis, les probabilités ne sont pas en ta faveur Théa.

\- D'accord, vos jeux messieurs !

Rossi déposa une double paire sur la table.

\- Qui dit mieux ?

\- Moi ! Brelan de roi ! Annonça Spencer. Le pot est pour moi !

\- Pas si vite beau gosse ! Répliqua Théa.

Elle déposa ses cartes sur la table, montrant fièrement sa quinte. Spencer pesta.

\- Une quinte par le ventre ?! Et tu as payé à la rivière ? C'est pas logique !

\- La poker ce n'est pas que des statistiques ou des probabilités mon cher prodige ! C'est de la stratégie, de la chance et du talent !

Elle ramassa son tas de cacahouètes et en croqua une en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il avait beau observer les cartes, il ne comprenait pas. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent !

\- J'ai jamais perdu...

\- La prochaine fois on fera un strip poker ! Peut être que la vue de mes abdos te perturberas et je pourrai te battre !

\- Ou alors la vue des jolis fesses de Spencer.

Ce dernier pris la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre et Théa éclata de rire. Trop mignon.

* * *

Et voila pour le chapitre 12 ! Le 13 est déjà presque prêt et sera surement publier ce week end ;)  
Pour les impatients la mise en couple ne vas pas tarder ne vous en faites pas ;) Les choses vont prendre une autre tournure dans les chapitres suivants ^^ Vous verrez bien hihi !

A très vite en espérant que ma fic vous plait toujours autant !

Enjoy !


	13. Chapitre 13

Hellow ^^ Voici un chapitre ou Théa et Spencer se retrouve en tête a tête sur une affaire. Les petits coquins vont aimer ce chapitre ^^ ce qui est mon cas huhu :p

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 13  
**

Le mois de septembre passa tranquillement. Théa et Reid avait retrouvé leur complicité pour leur plus grande joie, après que la jeune femme lui ai promis qu'elle ne lui cacherait plus rien.  
Avant que l'été ne finisse, Théa invita une dernière fois ses amis pour une journée piscine mais cette fois ci elle demanda à ce que Hotch et JJ viennent avec leur moitié et leur fils.

Hotch s'était remis sans problème de l'explosion après quelques jours de congés passés au prés de sa famille. Haley était une femme charmante et elle apporta un énorme gâteau pour remercier Théa de son invitation et surtout d'avoir soutenu son mari. A peine arrivé, Jack voulut aller nager.

\- Je ne sais pas chéri, il faut demander à Théa si tu as le droit, lui répondit son père avec un clin d'œil.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers elle et lui demanda très poliment.

\- Je peut aller nager s'il te plait madame ?

\- Appel moi Théa, oui, regarde je vous ai préparé des ballons, des matelas gonflables et si papa est d'accord il y a un toboggan qui va arriver !

Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation et alla se jeter à l'eau sans demander son reste, sous le rire de Théa et de ses parents.

\- Il est en kit c'est ça ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Aie aie aie, ne m'en parle pas Aaron. Ce maudit toboggan est arrivé en morceaux hier et j'ai faillit me couper un doigt en voulant le monter !

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Je vais donc être de corvée de bricolage ?

\- Je peut t'aider si tu...

\- NON ! Surtout pas ! Je vais me débrouiller avec Will...

\- Vous débrouillez pour faire quoi ?

Reid venait de sortir dans le jardin.

\- Désolé, j'ai sonné mais personne n'a du entendre à l'autre bout de la maison.

Théa, tout sourire l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Si tu as un double des clefs ce n'est pas pour frapper quand tu viens ! Aaron ne veut pas de mon aide pour monter le toboggan que j'ai commandé pour les enfants.

\- Comme je le comprend...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, une petite tête toute blonde leur fonça droit dessus en hurlant.

\- TONTON SPENCER !

Ils se retournèrent et virent Henry courir et tendre les bras à Reid qui l'attrapa au vol et le serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Henry ! Comment ça va mon pote ?

\- Bien. Maman m'a dit que tu m'apprendrait à nager aujourd'hui !

\- C'est vrai ? D'accord, à la fin de la journée tu nageras comme un poisson !

Le petit garçon rit et Théa sentit son cœur rater un battement devant le sourire éblouissant de Spencer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi de toutes ses dents. Creusant plus que jamais les grandes fossettes au coins de ses lèvres... Il avait l'air au comble de la joie avec le petit garçon dans ses bras. Mais il fini par le reposer a terre.

\- Va t'amuser avec Jack, je viendrais vous rejoindre plus tard.

\- D'accord !

Et il fila vers son ami. JJ s'installa avec Théa et Haley à une table, une boisson fraiche entre les mains, pendant que Will, Aaron et Spencer se battaient avec le toboggan et les deux petits qui leur criaient de se dépêcher !

\- Quand je pense qu'il se sont moqué de moi par ce que je n'ai pas réussi a le monter ! Il n'ont pas l'air de mieux s'en sortir !

\- Encore merci pour l'invitation Théa, lui dit JJ. Henry était tout excité à l'idée d'apprendre à nager !

\- Spencer adore Henry, je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureux !

\- Normal c'est son filleul, lui répondit JJ. Ils s'adorent tout les deux.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un super parrain.

\- Ho oui... Quand j'étais enceinte il avait appris par cœur tout un tas de manuel sur l'accouchement au cas ou le travail commencerait pendant que j'étais encore sur le terrain ! Vous imaginez Spencer papa ? Trop mignon.

Théa regarda Spencer se mettre a jouer au foot avec les garçons pour les faire patienter, un étrange sentiment dans le cœur.

A la fin de la journée, les couples avec enfants et Rossi prirent congé. Reid avait tenu sa promesse et Henry barbotait comme un poisson a la fin de la leçon ! Seuls restèrent Reid, Garcia et Morgan pour le dîner. Comme les enfants n'étaient plus là, ils se permirent se prendre un verre d'alcool ( ou deux ou trois... ) et les esprits s'échauffèrent très vite. Théa alluma les enceintes et se mit à danser avec Pénélope sous le rire des deux garçons. Garcia dans sa robe a fleurs et Théa dans son short en jean et son haut de maillot de bain offraient un spectacle absolument tordant. Garcia avait trop bu et n'avait aucune coordination et Théa riait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à rester stable sur ses pieds. Morgan fini par se lever et se mis a danser avec elle. Entourée par les deux jeunes femmes il entama un petit jeu de séduction auquel elles répondirent avec amusement.

Reid, qui n'avait pas du tout l'intention de danser, les observa avec un air attendrit sur le visage. L'alcool et la bonne ambiance était propice à la détente et il laissa son esprit s'égarer, les yeux sur la petite brune qui dansait les yeux fermés sur un air de Nickelback. Chaque jours qui passaient renforçaient ses sentiments pour elle. Il avait décidé de ne plus les ignorer, à quoi bon ? Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se déclarer. Il aimait la relation qu'il avait développé avec la jeune fille, et prendre le risque de perdre tout cela n'était pas envisageable pour lui. Un rejet de Théa lui ferait bien plus de mal que de vivre un amour à sens unique. Dans son malheur, il avait de la chance que la jeune femme était de nature câline et ouverte, il avait l'impression que les quelques nuits sages et leur chastes étreintes quotidiennes le comblerons jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il se contenterais de rester à ses cotés tant qu'elle voudrait bien de lui, la protégeant de toutes ses forces.

Il croisa son regard trop vert et son cœur fit un nouveau saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Il aurait pu se noyer dans ces magnifiques émeraudes si elle ne s'était pas cassé la figure une seconde plus tard. Elle atterrit durement sur les fesses. Il se leva pour l'aider à se relever tandis qu'elle se frottait le bas des reins.

\- Aïiiiiiiiiie...

\- Quelle idée de danser pieds nu aussi, en plus il y a de l'eau partout ! Et tu as trop bu, tu devrait allez te coucher.

Mais elle se contenta de l'emprisonner entre ses bras et commença à se déhancher tranquillement contre lui quand les enceintes diffusèrent une chanson plus calme. Il sentit ses joues chauffer quand le bassin de la jeune femme se frotta a lui.

\- Danse avec moi... Demanda t elle a voix basse.

Son souffle lui chatouilla le cou et un frisson lui parcouru tout l'échine. Il avait lui aussi trop bu car il se laissa entrainer par le rythme, posant ses mains sur les hanches de Théa.  
Le nez niché dans ses cheveux, il n'arrivait pas a regretter sa décision.

* * *

Fin octobre, alors qu'il s'apprêtaient à s'envoler dans le jet, direction Chicago, le chef Cooper fit son irruption dans le jet juste avant le décollage.

\- Je suis navré de ce contre temps, mais j'ai besoin de vos services pour une affaire urgente, annonça t il.

\- Monsieur, la police nous attend a Chicago. Ils viennent de découvrir un cimetière avec 8 corps ! Il y a un tueur en série dans leur rues, nous devons intervenir !

\- J'en ai bien conscience mais je n'ai pas besoin de toute votre unité. Un très bon ami a moi, rencontre des difficulté avec son fils de 16 ans. Il aurait tué une de ses professeur du lycée, il a était pris fuyant la scène du crime et pourtant il jure qu'il est innocent. Le procureur veut faire un exemple et le juger comme un adulte.

\- Je comprend que vous vouliez aider votre ami, mais a Chicago le suspect peut tuer a nouveau a tout moment.

\- J'aimerais qu'un ou deux de vos agents s'occupe de mon affaire. Je vous le demande comme un service personnel qui, je vous l'assure, sera rendu.

Hotch hésita, il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser un gamin de 16 ans être condamné a la prison a vie sans réagir.

\- Morgan et Terrador, vous allez vous occuper de cette affaire. On arrivera a se débrouiller sans vous a Chicago.

\- Heu... C'est que je... intervint Morgan.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu ni ma mère ni mes sœurs, j'aurais aimé profiter d'être a Chicago pour leur rendre visite.

\- Je vais aller avec Théa, proposa Reid. Morgan vous sera plus utile que moi là bas.

\- Très bien, si vous avez besoin d'aide appelez moi. Je vais dire à Garcia de se mettre sur les deux affaires au cas où. Allez y.

\- Merci agent Hotchner. Je suis certain que l'agent Terrador fera des merveilles une fois de plus.

Théa rougis, gênée et suivi son chef a l'extérieur du jet, Reid sur ses pas.

Ils se rendirent directement sur place pour interroger l'adolescent. Ils furent accueillit par le chef de la police qui les conduisit à la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Le chef Cooper m'a prévenu de votre arrivé. Je suis bien content parce que quitte à envoyer un gamin de 16 ans derrière les barreaux je préfère être sûr qu'il est coupable.

\- On va faire se qu'on peut pour vous aider. Vous l'avez arrêté sur la scène du crime ?

\- Oui, il essayait de s'enfuir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vitre sans teint. De l'autre coté, le gosse était agité, nerveux.

\- Que savez vous sur la victime ?

\- Shelley Patterson, 38 ans. Elle enseignait au lycée du gamin. Célibataire pas d'enfants... Elle a été poignardée avec un couteau de sa cuisine hier soir.

\- Pas de préméditation donc... murmura Théa.

\- Comment avez vous été prévenu du crime ?

\- Les voisins de l'appartement au dessus ont entendu la bagarre et des cris. Une patrouille n'était pas loin. On a eu de la chance.

\- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Shelley.

\- Lui c'est Adam Prescott, 16 ans, pas d'antécédents. Il jure qu'il est innocent mais n'explique pas sa présence sur les lieux au moment du meurtre. Et il y avait du sang de la victime sur ses vêtements.

Reid entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire suivi de Théa.

\- Bonjour Adam, je suis le Dr Spencer Reid et ma collègue l'agent Théa Terrador. Nous sommes du FBI. Peux tu nous raconter ce qui s'est passé hier ?

\- A quoi bon ? Vous avez déjà décidé que j'étais coupable...

\- Pour le moment nous ne pensons rien. Nous voulons juste comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Mais le jeune garçon ne l'écoutait pas, il se balançait sur sa chaise et se rongeait les ongles, il ne les regardait pas dans les yeux. Il était visiblement mort de peur.

\- Écoutes Adam, intervint Théa. Si tu es innocent nous feront tout pour t'aider. Mais tu dois nous dire ce que tu faisait là bas.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Elle était déjà morte quand je suis arrivé ! J'ai voulu l'aider mais j'ai entendu les sirènes de police. J'ai eu peur alors je me suis sauvé.

\- Mais que faisait tu là-bas ?

\- Je...

Mais il ne dit rien et baissa la tête.

\- Tu nous caches quelque chose Adam, nous ne pourrons pas t'aider si tu ne nous dit pas la vérité.

Mais ils ne purent rien en tirer de plus. Reid proposa qu'il aillent interroger ses parents, ils prirent donc la voiture pour s'y rendre.

\- Quels sont tes impressions ? Demanda Reid a Théa.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour se faire une idée, mais il ne me donne pas l'impression d'être un tueur.

\- Moi non plus. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il refuse de nous dire. Si il est innocent pourquoi nous cacher les raisons de sa présence sur les lieux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il avait honte.

\- Tu crois qu'il était amoureux de sa prof ?

\- C'est possible, on voit ça souvent et elle était une belle femme. Peut être a t il honte d'avoir des sentiments pour elle où alors elle l'a rejeté, mais de là a en venir à la tuer...

\- Espérons que ses parents pourrons nous aider.

Les parents d'Adam les accueillit avec soulagement. Ils les installèrent dans le salon et Théa observa les lieux pendant que Mme Prescott partit chercher du café.

La déco de la maison donnait tout de suite le ton. Des croix et des crucifix étaient accrochés sur chaque mur. Des tableaux représentant des scènes bibliques et plusieurs statuette de la vierge marie. Elle remarqua également plusieurs bible dans la bibliothèque. Mr et Mme Prescott portaient eux aussi des croix autour du cou, ils étaient sans aucun doute de fervents pratiquants.

\- Vous allez prouver que mon fils est innocent ? leur demanda Mme Prescott en posant un plateau sur la table basse.

\- Pour le moment nous essayons de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Votre fils a était pris sur les lieux du meurtre, les vêtements maculés du sang de la victime, lui répondit Reid.

\- Adam est un gentil garçon, il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça ! Nous l'avons élevé correctement.

\- Je n'en doute pas Madame, savez vous pourquoi votre fils se trouvait là-bas ?

\- Non, nous l'ignorons.

Mais elle détourna le regard et ils comprirent que les parents leur cachait également quelque chose.

\- Pouvons nous jeter un œil a sa chambre ?

\- Bien sur ! Leur répondit Mr Prescott. Suivez moi.

Ils les conduisis à l'étage et la chambre d'Adam était a l'image du reste de la maison. Le lit fait au carré, un crucifix accroché au dessus. Une bible sur la table de chevet. Un bureau, une armoire et un lit, rien d'autre. Au premier abord, on ne se croirait pas dans une chambre d'adolescent. Les parents les laissèrent seuls dans la chambre d'Adam.

\- Ils sont très religieux, dit Théa. Il doit être introverti. Il n'y a rien de personnel dans cette chambre.

\- A part ça, répondit Reid.

Il pris dans ses mains un bel appareil photo qui était posé sur le bureau.

\- Il doit aimer la photographie. Mais où sont les photos ?

\- Bonne question...

La chambre ne leur appris rien de plus et ils prirent congé des Prescott. Dans la voiture Théa appela Garcia.

\- Vous êtes au bureau du génie suprême, FBI, Pénélope Garcia à l'appareil !

\- Garcia, appel le proviseur du lycée, nous allons avoir besoin d'interroger les camarade de classe d'Adam. Et regarde si certains d'entre eux ont eu des problèmes de discipline.

\- Ça va demander un peu de temps, Adam est dans un lycée privé et ils protègent leur informations comme une poule sur ses œufs.

\- Je croyait que je m'adressait au bureau du génie suprême ?

\- Tu me prend par les sentiments Wonder Woman. Allez au Lycée je m'occupe de tout !

\- Merci Pénélope.

Au lycée, le proviseur les installa dans une classe vide et le reste de la journée défila rapidement. Chaque camarade leur décrire qu'Adam était quelqu'un de renfermé, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup aux autres. Par contre, il avait toujours un appareil photo sur lui et participait à la rédaction du journal du Lycée. Mais a part ça, rien n'indiquait qu'il avait une raison de s'en prendre à sa prof.  
Samantha, une autre camarade, leur apporta un petit indice.

\- C'était mon binôme en science. Il était gentil Adam, mais pas très drôle. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai tué Mademoiselle Patterson.

\- Ils ne se sont jamais disputé ? En classe ou ailleurs ?

\- Pas que je sache, c'était même le contraire. Il participait peu en classe mais dans celle de Mademoiselle Patterson il était carrément invisible ! Presque nerveux...

Le soir, ils commencèrent une pizza et s'installèrent dans le canapé de Reid, le dossier étalé sur la table basse.

\- Il faut trouver pourquoi il ne veut pas nous dire ce qu'il faisait chez la victime, dit Théa.

\- Le problème c'est que son attitude le fait paraitre encore plus suspect. Mais si ce n'est pas lui, qui est ce ? Garcia à fouillé dans le passé de la victime et n'a rien trouvé. Rien ne nous indique une autre direction.

\- Demain, j'aimerais reparler à ses parents, j'ai trouvé leur attitude bizarre.

Il se remit à tout relire, le compte rendu d'autopsie, les témoignages, les rapports...

\- Arrêtes de te triturer les méninges Spencer. On ne trouvera rien de plus ce soir.

Elle se leva en s'étirant.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

Tendis qu'il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, il s'affala dans le canapé pour manger sa dernière part de pizza, réfléchissant à comment faire parler l'adolescent.

Il fut tiré de ses pensée par Théa qui passa devant lui seulement vêtue d'une serviette de bain, très courte la serviette...

\- J'ai oublier de prendre mes affaires !

Elle se pencha pour attraper son sac et Reid détourna vite le regard en rougissant. Et il ne fut pas au bout de ses peines, car elle revint 5 minutes plus tard, tout juste vêtue d'un débardeur trop petit, lassant voir son nombril et d'une culotte.  
Cette fille n'a vraiment aucune pudeur, se dit Reid. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Complétement inconsciente du regard, pas si innocent que ça, de son ami, elle trottina jusqu'à la cuisine pour faire du café. Il eut du mal à détacher son regard des jolies fesses rebondies.

\- Théa ! Tu ne pourrais pas enfiler quelque chose de plus... couvrant ?

\- Quoi ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue mais ne sembla rien trouver de choquant.

\- Mais j'ai horreur de dormir avec des vêtements ! Se plaignit elle. Quand je suis seule je dort toute nue je te signal !

Une vision des plus plaisante et parfaitement érotique lui passa devant les yeux.

\- Je vais me laver aussi.

Il se leva et se rendit rapidement à la salle de bain, cachant la bosse dans son pantalon. Il prit une douche froide.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillée par la jeune fille qui remua dans son sommeil. Dos à lui, elle colla inconsciemment ses fesses contre lui. Son corps réagit immédiatement ! Il voulut se dégager mais elle avait emprisonné ses jambes entre les siennes, il était coincé. Impossible de bouger sans la réveiller. Il tenta de respirer doucement et de penser à autre chose afin de calmer son érection matinal. Peine perdu, elle remua encore en se frottant contre lui. Son entre jambe collé aux fesses de la jeune femme, aucune chance de se calmer. Il n'avait jamais eu ce soucis quand il dormait avec Théa jusqu'à présent ! Pourquoi son corps le trahissait il aujourd'hui ? Sa manie de se promener en petite tenue devant lui la veille ne devait pas y être pour rien. Peut être aussi les rêves un peu cochon qu'il avait fait cette nuit...  
En même temps qu'elle idée de lui dire qu'elle dormait nue quand elle était seule ! Son imagination avait fait le reste...  
Pour son plus grand malheur, il la sentie se réveiller. Profitant qu'elle se décolle un peu, il sauta en dehors du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Théa eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir sa nuque rouge tomate avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. L'eau froide de la douche commençait à peine a le calmer quand la petite voix de Théa ruina ses efforts.

\- Tout vas bien Spencer ?

\- Oui, Oui ! Répondit il précipitamment.

Il augmenta l'eau froide mais cela ne suffit pas... Il pesta après la jeune femme, trop sexy pour son propre bien. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui ! Il se promit de dormir dans le canapé la prochaine fois !

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, chez les parents d'Adam.

\- Madame, les camarade de classes de votre fils nous ont dit qu'il passait beaucoup de temps a prendre des photos.

\- Oui il rêve de devenir photographe. Depuis petit il adore prendre tout en photos !

\- Où sont ses photos ? Nous ne les avons pas vu dans sa chambre.

Mme Prescott grimaça.

\- Nous ne pourront pas aider votre fils si vous nous cachez des informations. Il risque de passer le reste de sa vie en prison.

\- Liliane, donne leur... Intervint Mr Prescott.

Mr Prescott se tordit les mains et se leva pour ouvrir un tiroir d'une commode.

\- Il ne faut juger mon fils s'il vous plait. C'est un ado et nous l'avons élevé dans le respect de dieu. Nous avions peur que la police ne tire des conclusion trop hâtives.

Elle leur tendit une boite a chaussure. Reid l'ouvrit et en sortie un gros tas de photos. Des photos de ses parents, de ses camarades de lycée, de paysages. Mais il y avait surtout des photos de Shelley Patterson. Que des photos prise a son insu.

\- On peut vous les emprunter ? Nous aimerions les étudier en détails.

\- Si ça peut aider mon fils...

\- Je vous remercie.

Il retournèrent au bureau pour faire le point et s'installèrent dans la salle de débrif.

Elle étudia les photos plus en détails. Toutes celles ou Shelley apparaissait étaient prise a son insu, dans la rue, au lycée et même a travers les fenêtres de chez elle. Habitant au rez de chaussée de son immeuble, elle était facilement à la portée de l'objectif d'Adam.

\- Je pence que c'est ça qu'il voulait nous cacher. Il était attiré par sa prof, mais son éducation lui dit que c'est mal. Il a honte de son attirance pour elle. Il devait être là bas pour prendre des photos au moment du meurtre, mais je n'en vois pas qui date de ce jour là..

Une des photos attira l'attention de Théa.

\- Spencer, regardes ce cliché.

Il prit la photo et l'étudia à son tour. On y voyait Shelley debout a coté d'une voiture, visiblement en pleine conversation avec le chauffeur qu'on ne pouvait voir.

\- C'est devant le lycée. Avec qui elle parle ?

\- Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle a l'air en colère ?

Il regarda de plus prés. Effectivement, même de profil, son attitude trahissait son humeur.

\- Elle se dispute avec le chauffeur de la voiture.

\- On voit mal la plaque, met on reconnais le modèle de la voiture. Garcia pourra peut être trouver le propriétaire ?

\- Je vais apporter la photo a Garcia.

Il continua d'étudier le reste des photos pendant un bon moment, mais ne trouva rien de notable.

Théa entra dans la Batcave.

\- Coucou Garcia !

\- Salut Wonder Woman ! Tu as du travail pour moi ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais que tu me trouves le propriétaire de cette voiture.

Elle lui tendit la photo et Garcia la scanna. Théa s'assit sur le fauteuil à coté d'elle et la regarda taper à toute vitesse sur ses claviers.

\- Comment vont les autres ?

\- Il sont un peu bloqués aussi mais ils vont bien.

\- On ira les rejoindre si ils ont besoin d'aide quand on auras fini ici.

Il y eut un silence pendant que Garcia retouchait la photo afin de pouvoir voir la plaque de la voiture et que Théa était plongée dans ses pensée. L'attitude de Spencer l'avait étonnée ce matin. D'habitude il aimait bien trainer un peu au lit le matin quand il en avait l'occasion, et là il s'était sauvé comme un lapin pris en chasse. Il était sortit de la douche rouge comme une tomate et avait évité son regard durant tout le petit déjeuner...  
Garcia remarqua son air songeur.

\- Alors ? Comment ça se passe cette affaire en tête a tête avec notre petit génie ?

\- On avance gentiment. J'espère qu'on pourra sauver ce petit, il a l'air vraiment sincère.

\- Je ne parlait pas de l'affaire...

\- De quoi tu parlais alors ?

\- Ça te fait quoi de travailler seule avec Reid ?

Théa haussa les épaules.

\- C'est agréable de bosser avec lui mais cela a toujours été le cas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses la question.

Garcia arrêta de taper sur son clavier et se tourna vers Théa pour la scruter avec un haussement de sourcil.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu rougis !

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Si, tu rougis ! Il s'est passé un truc !

\- Bien sur que non ! Que veut tu qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Toi et Reid, travaillant en tête a tête... Et je sais que tu as dormis chez lui cette nuit !

Théa rougit encore plus.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Tu porte un de ses t-shirt !

Effectivement, Théa, n'ayant plus de vêtements de rechange propre chez Reid, lui avait piqué un t-shirt, hors de question de remettre ses vêtements sales de la veille !

\- Et alors ? Oui j'ai dormis chez lui, on a travaillé tard et je n'avais plus de rechange propre chez lui !

 _Boulette !_

Le regard de Garcia brilla et elle fondit sur sa proie comme une lionne sur une antilope.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dors chez lui alors ! Tu me caches quelque chose ? Est ce qu'il dort sur le canapé dans le lit avec toi ?

\- Je ne te caches rien. Oui ça m'arrive de dormir avec lui, mais il n'y a rien entre nous ! On est amis !

\- Tu plaisante ? Il y avait une telle tension sexuelle entre vous ce matin que ça m'a presque émoustillée !

Malgré elle, Théa se repassa une scène du matin même. Spencer sortant de la douche, avec juste un jean tombant sur ses hanches, le torse et les cheveux encore humides. Hyper sexy ! Sans parler de son attitude étrange au réveil.

\- Je le savais il s'est passé un truc !

\- Mais non enfin ! C'est juste que...

\- Que quoi ?

Théa se mordit les lèvres.

\- En fait, ce matin quand je me suis réveillée il s'est sauvé comme si il avait le feu au fesses !

\- Si tu veut mon avis ce n'est pas au fesses qu'il avait le feu !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veut dire ?

\- A ton avis.

Comprenant ou elle voulait en venir, Théa rougis pour de bon, jusqu'à colorer ses oreilles et sa nuque. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de pudique, n'avait pas honte de son corps et avait un peu tendance à croire que toutes les personnes proches d'elle n'était que de gentils agneaux sans arrières pensées. Elle ne voyait donc pas de soucis au fait de se promener en petite tenue devant Spencer puisqu'elle était en confiance avec lui. Sa mère lui avait reproché d'être trop naïve à ce sujet. Garcia ria en frappant dans ses mains.

\- Notre petit Génie est amoureux !

\- Mais nan !

\- Ho je t'en prie Théa ! Vous dormez dans le même lit, et régulièrement d'après ce que j'ai compris. Vous vous faites des câlins...

\- Je fait des câlins à tout le monde !

\- Oui mais lui n'en fait qu'a toi ! Et tu sais qu'il n'aime pas les contacts physique.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire ! Il s'est attaché à moi par ce que j'étais là pour sa dépression c'est tout ! Et même, si il ressent quelque chose pour moi c'est uniquement par ce qu'il voit en moi la personne qui l'a aidé a s'en sortir.

En disant cela à voix haute elle eut un pincement au cœur. Il était sûr qu'avec le temps Spencer passerait à autre chose quand il irait vraiment mieux, qu'il rencontrera quelqu'un à son niveau, avec qui il pourrait parler sans avoir à faire d'efforts. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui avait une intelligence proche de la sienne.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

Théa se posa réellement la question. Son petit grand Génie avait pris une place très importante dans sa vie en peu de temps. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle était devenue aussi dépendante de lui que lui envers elle... Mais, en supposant que lui était amoureux d'elle, se dont elle n'était vraiment pas sûr, c'était pour de mauvaises raisons. Le complexe du sauveur...  
De plus, avoir une relation avec un collègue n'était pas très bien vu au FBI...

\- Tu as l'air triste, intervint Garcia, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, je ne veut pas risquer de perdre ce que j'ai avec lui ou avec vous. Il est spécial pour moi mais je ne suis pas celle qui lui faut...

\- Vous êtes deux tête de mules...

L'un des écrans se mit à biper et Garcia retourna à son pc.

\- La voiture appartient à Samantha Turner, une élève de la classe d'Adam.

\- Nous lui avons parlé hier ! Elle ne nous a rien dit a propos d'une dispute entre elle et sa professeur. Que dit son dossier ?

\- Élève moyenne, pas de problème de discipline et... Ho !

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle va souvent à l'infirmerie apparemment.

\- Tu peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Laisses moi une seconde... Depuis 4 mois, elle consulte régulièrement l'infirmière pour des nausées et des carences en fer. Je vois des prescriptions pour des médicaments contre la nausée et de l'acide folique ! C'est un traitement pour...

\- Une grossesse ! Samantha est enceinte !

\- Mais qui est le père ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Sûrement pas Adam, son éducation est du genre mariage avant le sexe. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa honte devant son attirance pour Melle Patterson. Merci Garcia !

Théa se leva et retrouva Reid dans la salle de débrif.

\- La voiture appartient a Samantha !

\- Pourquoi se disputait elle avec la victime ? Elle ne nous a rien dit hier.

\- Samantha est enceinte et je pence que Mlle Patterson était au courant.

\- Si Sam veut garder le secret sur l'identité du père mais que la victime voulait le dévoiler c'est un bon mobile.

\- Il faut qu'on lui parle a nouveau !

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour au lycée et Samantha était installée en face d'eux dans la salle de classe vide. Cette fois, elle était clairement mal a l'aise.

\- Sam, nous savons pour votre grossesse, commença Théa. Et nous savons que vous vous êtes disputer avec votre professeur.

L'adolescente gigota sur sa chaise et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes contenues.

\- Mlle Patterson savait qui était le père n'est ce pas ? Elle voulait le révéler.

Sam ne dit rien mais ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle se mit a trembler.

\- Vous l'avez tuée pour garder votre secret ? Demanda Reid.

Cette fois elle réagit.

\- NON ! Bien sur que non, j'en serait incapable !

\- Alors qui ?

Elle secoua la tête et se balança sur sa chaise.

\- Je ne peut pas... Mes parents me tueront si ils savaient.

\- Qui est le père Sam ?

\- Elle... Elle nous a surpris, un jour dans la voiture. Elle disait que c'était dégoutant ! Que c'était du viol mais on s'aime ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus vieux que c'est un pédophile ! On voulaient partir tout les deux quand je ne pourrait plus cacher mon ventre mais elle voulait le dire a tout le monde, le dire a la police ! Il a déjà tout préparer, les billets d'avions sont près !

\- Qui est le père Sam ? Un autre de tes profs ? C'est lui qui as tué Mlle Patterson pour la faire taire ?

\- Je ne peut pas...

\- Une femme est morte Sam ! Et Adam va passer sa vie en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ! Tu veut vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? S'énerva Reid.

Mais Sam se replia sur elle même et pleura bruyamment. Théa pris son téléphone et appela Garcia.

\- Je t'écoutes Wonder Woman, j'espère que vous arrivez au bout de cette affaire car j'ai parié avec Morgan que vous finiriez les premiers !

\- Qui parmi le corps enseignant a acheter des billets d'avions ces derniers temps ?

\- Je te dis ça dans la seconde. J'ai deux billets achetés pour Las Vegas il y 8 jours, par le proviseur !

\- C'est notre homme !

\- Morgan me doit 10 billets.

Elle raccrocha et se leva.

\- C'est le proviseur !

Sam poussa un cri aigu et pleura encore plus, leur confirmant qu'ils avaient raison.

* * *

La suite fut simple, le proviseur étant sur place au lycée il fut facile de l'arrêter. Une perquisition plus tard, des vêtements plein de sangs furent retrouvés a moitié brulés dans sa cheminée. Son téléphone prouva sa relation avec Sam depuis des mois ainsi que des conversations hautes en couleur avec la victime.  
Il passa aux aveux assez rapidement et passera le reste de sa vie en prison pour meurtre et détournement de mineur.

Adam fut libéré sur le champs et le Chef Cooper vint personnellement les féliciter à leur retour au bureau.

\- Je suis très impressionné Agent Terrador. A peine 7 mois que vous êtes chez nous et que de succès ! Lui dit il en lui serrant la main.

\- Merci monsieur, mais c'est un travail d'équipe...

Il ne lui avait toujours pas lâcher la main et mit Théa mal a l'aise.

\- Certes, mais de telles réussites en aussi peu de temps, je suis très fier de vous compter parmi nous !

Il lui lâcha enfin la main quand Reid prit la parole.

\- Nous en sommes très fier aussi. L'agent Terrador promet de devenir un excellent profiler.

Il avait le visage fermé mais remercia poliment le chef de ses compliments.

\- Il a de la poigne ! Il m'a serrer si fort que j'ai cru qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais ! Dit Théa quand il fut sortit.

\- Hum... Ça change de Strauss, elle était toujours sur notre dos à critiquer en permanence les décisions de Hotch.

\- C'est pas plus mal alors...

Il haussa les épaules et regarda l'horloge.

\- Il est tôt encore et les autres ne vont pas rentrer de suite. Hotch m'a appeler, ils ont un suspect en garde a vue. Ils sont sûrs que c'est lui mais cherche encore à le prouver. Donc on a la soirée de libre, tu veut allez te reposer ?

\- Nan ! J'ai des projets pour ce soir !

Elle avait l'air ravie et sautillait sur place.

\- Ha... Bon bas, je vais rentrer chez moi alors, amuses toi bien.

\- Pfffff, ne soit pas ridicule Spencer ! Tu fait partit de mes projets ! Donc oui tu vas rentrer chez toi mais pour prendre une douche et te changer ! Je vient te chercher pour 20h !

\- Mais... Où ont vas ?

\- Surprise ! Dépêches toi beau gosse et habille toi classe !

Elle le poussa vers la sortie, surexcitée.

* * *

J'aime bien torturer notre petit Spencer huhu ^^ A très vite ;)


	14. Chapitre 14

Hellow ^^ Héhé un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui !  
Pour ce chapitre 14 qui est, je suis navrée, très court mais plein de guimauve et de romantisme, vous allez m'adorez, puis me détester :p

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 14  
**

Reid se demandait à quel sauce il allait se faire manger... Avec Théa, il pouvait s'attendre à tout ! Il était planté devant son armoire, hésitant sur la tenue à mettre. Théa lui avait juste précisé de mettre des vêtements classes mais confortable. Donc on oubliait le costume. Il fit un compromis en choisissant un jean noir serré et une chemise bleu nuit. Avec une paire de converse de la même couleur, il partageait avec Théa le gout pour cette marque de chaussure.  
Jetant un œil critique à son reflet, il espérait que cela conviendrait tout de même à la jeune femme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore un peu humides de sa douche. Ils avaient un peu poussé depuis Glens falls mais restaient quand même assez courts par rapport à une autre époque. L'époque ou Emily était toujours avec eux...  
Chassant les sombres pensées qui commençait à s'imposer dans son esprit il alla enfiler une veste en cuire, offerte a noël par JJ. Satisfait malgré tout de son look, il patienta nerveusement jusqu'à l'arrivée de Théa. La sonnette retentit a 20h précise !  
Il lui ouvrit la porte et avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Wooah Spencer ! Tu es superbe ! S'écria t elle.

Et pourtant il se sentait affreusement laid comparé à elle. La petite chose qu'elle portait en guise de robe était bien trop courte et décolletée pour sa santé mental. Sans manches et lui arrivant au dessus du genou, sa robe elle aussi bleu nuit lui centrait la taille et la poitrine. Ses cheveux noirs cascadaient dans son dos et elle avait même troqué ses éternelles baskets pour une paire de petites chaussures noires avec des talons de taille raisonnables pour elle.

\- Tu es... Absolument...

Elle se mit a tourner sur elle même, sa robe et ses cheveux volants autour d'elle.

\- Elle te plait ? Je l'ai acheté exprès pour ce soir ! Tu remarquera l'effort pour les chaussures !

\- Tu es...

Elle avança vers lui tout sourire et il sentit le parfum vanillé de ses cheveux quand elle s'approcha de lui pour ouvrir le dernier bouton de sa chemise qu'il avait boutonné jusqu'au col.

\- Voilà, comme ça tu es parfait ! On a eu la même idée, tu as vu ? Ta chemise et ma robe sont de la même couleur !

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idée en place.

\- Tu es magnifique, une vrai princesse.

Elle rougit et creusa les fossettes de ses joues en souriant. Il avait chaud... Mais il se secoua et décida de jouer le jeu et de lui faire confiance. Il finit par lui tendre son bras qu'elle prit avec plaisir et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Reid et elle lui indiqua la route.

20 minutes plus tard, il se gara sur le parking d'un restaurant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle repris son bras et l'amena à l'entrée ou une hôtesse les accueillies.

\- Bonsoir, bienvenue au Nymphéa. Vous avez une réservation ?

\- Oui, au nom de Terrador s'il vous plait.

\- Une table pour deux c'est bien ça ? Suivez moi.

Tandis qu'elle les conduisaient a leur table, Reid jeta un œil autour de lui. Le restaurant était charmant, décoré avec goût dans une ambiance très chaleureuse. Au centre de la grande salle se trouvait un piano et une petite piste de danse. Le pianiste jouait un air de Vivaldi. L'hôtesse leur montra leur table un peu a l'écart et Reid tira la chaise à son amie.

\- Roh, beau gosse et galant ! J'ai tiré le gros lot ! Dit elle.

Il s'assit a son tour, se demandant toujours ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi elle l'avait amené dans ce restaurant. L'hôtesse leur présentât les menus et Théa commanda du champagne.

\- Théa, vas tu me dire ce que nous faisons ici ? J'apprécie énormément l'attention mais je ne comprend pas.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et leva son verre de champagne qu'un serveur venait de leur servir.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Spencer ! Annonça t elle.

\- Mon anni...

Il beugua ( ce qui lui arrivait régulièrement en ce moment avec elle ) et elle rit devant son air étonné.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié que c'était ton anniversaire ? Pour quelqu'un qui a une mémoire eidétique c'est assez drôle.

Il avait effectivement complétement oublié qu'aujourd'hui il prenait 26 ans ! Comment savait elle qu'il était né un 28 octobre ? Peu importe, il apprécia à sa juste valeur son intention et lui fit un immense sourire qu'elle lui rendit, faisant battre son cœur plus vite. Ils trinquèrent et burent leur champagne avant de commander leur entrées.

\- Comment as tu pu oublier ton anniversaire ? Demanda t elle en mangeant sa petite salade.

\- Il s'en est passé tellement cette année. La mort d'Emily, ma dépression, l'impression de plus avoir ma place dans ce monde... Je suppose que je suis passé a coté de beaucoup de choses. Et... Emily est morte a peine quelques jours avant mes 25 ans l'année dernière...

Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage et elle regretta d'avoir posé la question. Elle tendit la main pour la poser sur la sienne.

\- Je suis désolée pour Emily... Mais ça ne peut plus durer, Spencer.

\- Je sais que la période de deuil socialement acceptable pendant laquelle on se complait dans le chagrin est dépassé depuis longtemps...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veut dire. Tu peut te complaire dans le chagrin autant que nécessaire, mais il faut que tu parle à quelqu'un ! A moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as déjà commencer le processus mais il y a encore tellement de peine en toi par moment.

\- J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a deux types de personnes dans ce monde, Théa. Ceux qui arrivent à faire leur deuil et qui passent à autre chose. Et puis celle qui tombe dans un puits de tristesse sans fond...

\- Je comprend ce que tu ressens, laisse du temps à ta peine Spencer...

\- Oui, mais combien de temps ? L'année dernière je pensait qu'en venant travailler tout les jours et en aidant les autres que ma douleur s'apaiserait mais elle est restée là.

\- Le fait de compartimenter ta vie ne fonctionne que pendant un certain temps. Tu es allé trop loin dans ton désir d'oublier la douleur, tu as fini par t'oublier toi même et la peine a pris toute la place. Écoutes Spencer, si tu veux te sentir mieux, vraiment mieux, tu ne doit pas essayer de contrôler le processus. Tu dois te laisser le droit de faire ton deuil et la pleurer... Ne pas l'oublier. Mais je suis déjà tellement fière de toi et du chemin que tu as déjà fait vers la guérison.

Il lui sourit, les yeux tout de même humides.

\- Mais tu as débarqué comme une furie et tu as foutu le bazar dans ma vie ! Mis a mal mon petit monde déprimant !

Il serra ses doigts dans les siens et attrapa la bouteille de champagne que le serveur avait laissé dans un seau de glace. Il lui resservit un verre et leva le sien.

\- Merci, Théa. Merci, d'être toi. Et de m'avoir botter le cul ! Je me sens prêt à passer à autre chose dorénavant.

Il trinquèrent encore et l'ambiance s'allégea immédiatement. Dégustant leur entrée puis leur plat principale, Reid était au comble du bonheur. Elle avait pensé a son anniversaire, avait acheter une robe exprès pour passer la soirée dans un restaurant avec lui. Il était vraiment touché et profita pleinement du repas en sa compagnie. Malgré lui, il se mit a espérer que cette attention était un peu plus que l'expression de son amitié pour lui.  
De son coté, Théa était vraiment fière de sa petite surprise, d'autant que Spencer ne s'était douter de rien. Il avait vraiment l'air heureux et elle le trouva absolument magnifique. Il était de ses homme dont le charme tenait d'un simple sourire et elle était heureuse d'en être la responsable et la destinataire. Il souriait, riait, discutait... Les horreurs, l'angoisse et la pression de leur quotidiens leur semblait bien loin.  
Il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver un jour dans cette situation, à table dans un restaurant chic en compagnie d'une femme superbe. Le pire s'est qu'il était parfaitement a l'aise ! Théa l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention quand il parlait, même quand il partait dans des sujets ou beaucoup d'autre personne l'aurais stoppé dans son élan, et c'était agréable.  
Ils prirent une nouvelle coupe de champagne avant le dessert et elle lui tendit une petite boite en velours.

\- Théa tu n'aurais pas dût ! Le diner est déjà un cadeau extraordinaire.

\- Ouvres donc jeune prodige ! J'espère vraiment que ça te plaira.

Il ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit une superbe montre avec un bracelet en cuir. Elle était magnifique, il l'a prit dans ses mains et apprécia le détails des rouages visible derrière les aiguilles.

\- Regardes derrière le cadran, lui dit elle.

Il la retourna et vu une petite inscription gravée d'une jolie écriture calligraphiée.

\- _L'intelligence est la capacité de s'adapter au changement, Stefen Hawking. Avec toute mon affection, Alethea._

\- J'ai trouvait que ça te correspondait bien... Ça te plait ?

\- Ho, Théa...

Il avait les larmes au yeux, le cœur gonflé d'amour pour elle, il attacha immédiatement la montre à son poignet puis se leva et la tira pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Elle est parfaite... Merci infiniment.

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant, elle avait vraiment eut peur que la cadeau ne lui plaise pas. Elle s'était creusé les méninges pendant un bout de temps avant de trouver un cadeau pour son ami. Il lui embrassa la joue et elle rougit. L'arrivée des dessert fit éclatée leur petite bulle de bonheur et ils se rassirent pour qu'il puisse souffler la petite bougie sur sa part de gâteau.

\- Fais un vœux !

Ils finirent leur repas avec un café gourmand tout en discutant. Le pianiste entama une ballade romantique et plusieurs couple se levèrent pour danser. Théa les regardait avec un air détendu quand une main apparut dans son champs de vision. Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur le regard chocolat de Spencer qui s'était levé et lui tendait la main.

\- M'accorderiez vous cette danse princesse ? lui demanda t il.

Elle sourit et posa sa petite main dans celle, grande et fine, de Spencer.

\- Avec grand plaisir preux chevalier.

Elle se leva et il la conduisit sur la piste de danse. Il lui passa une main autour de la taille pour la coller a lui et ramena son autre main tenant la deuxième contre son cœur. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et il y appuya sa joue. Elle se laissa bercer doucement par les pas de son ami et ferma les yeux. Elle entendait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et elle soupira de bonheur. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le cas pour Spencer, mais elle, elle tomba éperdument amoureuse de cet homme beau, doux et tendre. Sans savoir que lui même l'était depuis un long moment. Il lui caressait le dos tout en continuant de tourner doucement. Elle leva la tête vers lui et il plongea dans ses yeux trop verts. Il ne put en détacher son regard et fut pris d'une folle envi d'embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il résista, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment parfait et préféra déposer un baiser sur son front et reposa sa tête sur la sienne. Demain, ils allaient devoir retourner dans les bas fond de l'humanité, alors ils profitèrent pleinement de cet instant de félicité.  
Les trois minutes de la chanson leur parut durer une éternité. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et la musique s'arrêta. Avant de retourner s'assoir elle lui embrassa la joue, le remerciant de ce moment parfait.

Il voulut lui offrir le repas mais elle refusa catégoriquement, c'était son anniversaire et le restaurant faisait partit de son cadeau. Elle avait l'air d'y tenir réellement donc il n'insista pas. La soirée avait été des plus agréable et il ne voulait pas la vexer par un excès de galanterie.

Il la raccompagna chez elle en voiture. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas resté avec lui cette nuit, n'ayant plus aucun vêtements de rechange chez lui et commençant de bonne heure demain, elle préféra rentrer chez elle. Se promettant de ramener des affaire chez lui a l'avenir, il l'a raccompagna jusque sur le pas de sa part.

\- Gentleman jusqu'au bout, sourit elle.

\- Merci pour la soirée, Théa. Ça me vas droit au cœur, j'ai adoré.

\- Moi aussi petit grand Génie.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue et franchit sa porte d'entrée. Il resta quelques secondes sur le palier, le cœur battant, avant de retourner à la voiture et de rentrer chez lui sur un petit nuage.

Ils se couchèrent tout deux avec des étoiles plein la tête et firent de doux rêves. Sans savoir que moins d'une semaine plus tard, ils vivraient l'un des moments les plus traumatisant de leurs vie...

* * *

Je sais je sais, vous me détestez ! Non seulement je vous laisse sur votre faim avec un chapitre moitié plus petit que d'habitude, mais encore plus ça finit en cliffhanger ! Huhu ^^

Je vous rassure la suite arrive trèèèèèèès vite !


	15. Chapitre 15

Hellow voici enfin la suite :)

Merci pour les review ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15  
**

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan et JJ revinrent triomphants de leur affaire a Chicago. Mais Morgan dût quand même payer les 10 dollars a Garcia !

Les trois jours qui suivirent leur retour furent calmes et tout le monde repris des forces. Ils organisèrent même une petite fête au bureau pour l'anniversaire de Reid, s'excusant de pas avoir pu être présent le jour même. Reid les pardonna bien facilement face à l'énorme gâteau au chocolat recouvert de bougies et la petite montagne de cadeau.  
Théa et lui gardèrent le secret de leur petite soirée au restaurant, gardant pour eux seuls ce délicieux moment. Tout le monde fut unanime sur sa nouvelle montre qu'ils trouvèrent superbe.

Malheureusement, cette bonne ambiance ne dura pas...

Un matin, Garcia entra en salle de débriefe où ils étaient déjà tous installés et leur distribua un dossier chacun.

\- Réunion des Avengers mes chers super Héros !

\- Garcia ! Sacrilège ! S'écria Reid.

La jeune femme s'interrompit dans son discours et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Tu passes ton temps à appeler Théa Wonder Woman, Morgan Superman et même ton bureau tu l'a surnommé la Batcave ! Batman, Superman et Wonder Woman font partit de l'univers DC Comics et forme la League des Justiciers ! Les Avengers sont composés d'Iron Man, Thor, Captain Amériqua et Hulk pour ne citer qu'eux et font partit de l'univers Marvel. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tous fixèrent Reid d'un air a la fois interloqué et attendrit. Théa ricana doucement et se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas chatouiller le petit grand Génie sur le sujet des supers Héros.

\- Heu... Ok. Je peut continuer ? Très bien, alors accrochez vous à vos sièges je vous emmène dans les tréfonds de l'horreur ! Hier à Battle Creek dans le Michigan, la police local a retrouvé les corps de Shanna Mills et Michelle Davis. Toutes deux, battues, violées et noyées, pas forcement dans cet ordre... Les photos parlent d'elles mêmes...

\- Shanna a d'abord été battue, puis violée et enfin noyée, dit Rossi. Alors que Michelle a d'abord été battue et noyée avant d'être violée. Pourquoi ce changement ?

\- Peut être que Shanna s'est trop débattue, c'est plus facile de maitriser et de violer une personne quand elle est morte, proposa Morgan.

\- Beurk !

\- Très perspicace comme remarque Théa, répondit Hotch.

\- Désolée, Aaron. Mais on est bien d'accords pour dire que c'est de la nécrophilie ?

\- Dans le cas de Michelle cela peut s'y apparenter. Reste à savoir si le fait de violer sa victime une fois morte est un réel fantasme ou juste une façon de se faciliter la tâche, répondit Reid.

\- Et bien c'est dégoutant !

Ils étaient tous bien d'accord avec elle, même si eux l'exprimaient de façon plus subtil. Personne ne l'aurait avoué à voix haute mais la spontanéité et le langage parfois fleuri de Théa étaient très rafraichissant !

\- Comment ont elle était noyées ?

\- On les a retrouvées toutes deux dans le lac Michigan et l'eau dans leurs poumons correspond à celle du lac, répondit Garcia.

\- L'état de décomposition n'est pas le même sur les deux corps, dit Reid.

\- Exact, Shanna a été enlevée il y 1 mois et est morte 6 jours plus tard, répondit Morgan. Michelle a disparue il y a 15 jours mais il l'a tuée au bout de 4 jours.

\- Il les gardent moins longtemps.

\- Je pense que la noyade fait vraiment partit de son fantasme, dit Théa. C'est long et compliqué de maintenir la tête de quelqu'un sous l'eau.

\- Oui mais comme il les bats elles sont probablement pas en état de se défendre, ajouta Reid.

\- C'est un sadique, il cherche son mode opératoire, dit Théa.

\- Préfère t il violer ses victimes avant ou après la noyade ?

\- Ou pendant ?

Tous frissonnèrent à cette idée.

\- Je vais sans doute me répéter mais c'est pas grave. Beurk !

\- On décolle dans 2 heures, le temps d'aller chercher des vêtements chaud, il fait - 10° dans le Michigan en ce moment.

* * *

Dans le jet, Garcia les rappela pour leur signaler qu'un troisième corps avait été retrouvé.

\- Il s'agit de Danielle Pogona, elle a disparue il y a moins d'une semaine, morte 3 jours plus tard. Comme Michelle elle a d'abords était noyée avant d'être violée.

\- Donc c'est la noyade qui compte le plus pour lui, comme nous le pensions c'est un sadique et il accélère.

\- Une mort par noyade est extrêmement cruel. La noyade n'entraine pas nécessairement la pénétration d'une grande quantité d'eau dans les poumons. Même en infime quantité, l'eau inhalée provoque une apnée réflexe : l'épiglotte se ferme par spasme laryngé pour protéger les voies respiratoires, empêchant de respirer même lorsque la tête se retrouve hors de l'eau. Par conséquent, l'oxygène disponible dans l'organisme diminue : on parle d'hypoxie. Si l'hypoxie cérébrale se prolonge, le spasme se lève, permettant l'entrée de l'eau dans les voies respiratoires.  
Au niveau cardiaque, le cœur s'accélère dans un premier temps puis ralentit et s'arrête en quelques minutes. Ce délai peut très sensiblement s'allonger en cas de noyade en eaux froides. Dans tout les cas, il y a destruction des alvéoles pulmonaires avec extravasation de sang avec œdème pulmonaire. Les séquelles persistant après la noyade de la victime sont en fonction de l'importance de l'hypoxie et de sa durée.  
Le premier danger est l'hypothermie : dans une eau à 10°, la mort survient au bout d'une à deux heures, indépendamment de la quantité d'eau inhalée. Elle peut être aussi un avantage, procurant une certaine protection contre l'hypoxie tissulaire permettant une récupération malgré une prise en charge un peu plus tardive.  
Mais c'est une mort horrible, la victime se sent littéralement mourir dans d'atroces douleurs et une grande terreur !

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration, mais tout les visages étaient tournés vers Théa qui était pâle comme la mort et respirait vite et fort.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Oui... Oui, je vais... Je vais allez prendre un verre d'... Un café.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne parvenait pas a soulever la cafetière.

\- Laisses moi faire.

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face a Reid. Il lui servit un café et l'aida a le porter a ses lèvres.

\- Tout vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est juste que... La prochaine fois évites d'énoncer froidement une façon aussi atroce de mourir, s'il te plait. Dit comme ça, avec tout les détails, ça fait froid dans le dos.

\- Pardon, je ne me rend pas toujours compte. Ça sort sans que je puisse l'arrêter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.

\- La prochaine fois, frappes moi !

Elle rit doucement et retrouva un peu de couleur.

\- Promis !

Satisfait, il la ramena vers les banquettes et parlèrent d'autre chose le temps du vol.

* * *

Un froid humide et mordant les cueillis à la sortie du jet.

\- Putain, ça caille ici ! S'exclama Théa en remontant le col de son manteau. C'est quoi ce pays ?!

Ils grimpèrent dans des véhicules et se rendirent au bureau du Shérif. Il leur avait déjà installer les dossiers dans une salle de réunion. Reid commença aussitôt à installer photos et preuves sur le grand tableau pendant que Morgan et Théa épluchèrent les conclusions du légiste.

\- Il y a des traces d'un peu de peau. Le légiste cherche de l'ADN, si on a de la chance il est déjà répertorié dans la base de donnée. Mais j'ai peu d'espoir, le corps a passé tellement de temps sous l'eau...

\- Elle s'est défendue, les marques sur son corps prouve qu'il la sauvagement battue ! Ajouta Morgan.

\- Où les a t il enlevées ?

\- Shanna Mills était avec des amies dans un bar, elle est sortie pour fumer mais n'a jamais rejoint ses amies, Répondit JJ. Michelle rentrait après son travail de nuit a l'hôpital. On a retrouvé sa voiture mais aucune trace d'elle. Quand a Danielle c'était une prostituée, on a peu d'information quand a sa disparition.

\- C'est un opportuniste, ajouta Rossi. Il traine dans les coins sombres et passe a l'action dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Je ne pence pas qu'il choisisse précisément ses victimes. Du moment que se sont des femmes et qu'elle sont jolies cela lui convient.

\- Il doit avoir un lieu pour les garder, un endroit isolé et assez spacieux. En attendant d'avoir l'occasion de les amener au lac pour les noyer.

\- Comment il s'y prend ? Demanda Théa. Il ne peut quand même pas piquer une tête dans le lac avec la fille, il fait un froid de canard !

\- Cryophilie, peut être, proposa Reid.

\- Généralement, les cryophiles se contente de pratiques sexuelles avec des objets froids ou des glaçons. Là, au vu des marques sur les corps, il doit être dans l'eau avec elle, dit Morgan.

\- Nécrophile, cryophile, sadique... Ce type est un monstre ! Dit Théa.

\- Si il continue a ce rythme, il va bientôt enlever une nouvelle victime, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, précisa Hotch.

\- Je vais faire une conférence de presse pour prévenir les femmes de ne pas sortir seules la nuit, annonça JJ.

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce.

\- Ses victimes sont de plus en plus jeunes... Remarqua Rossi. Shanna avait 28 ans, Michelle 22 ans et Danielle seulement 19 ans.

\- On pourra bientôt ajouter pédophile à la liste de ses qualités...

\- Reid, tu arrive a faire le profil géologique ?

\- Les corps ont été retrouvés dans des secteurs différents du lac mais ce n'est pas étonnant. Même si il les tues au même endroit à cause des courants et la population aquatique les corps ont dérivés un peu partout. Je peut essayer de déduire le lieux des noyades en fonction des courants et de la météo de ces dernières semaines mais ça va être long, il y a beaucoup de variables à prendre en compte : les courants, le vent, la température, la topographie, le poids des victimes...

\- Ok Reid, mets toi au travail, l'interrompit Hotch.

Et il y passa la journée. Le temps de rassembler les données météorologiques, d'étudier la configuration du lac, ses courants...

De son coté, Théa accompagna Hotch et Rossi interroger les familles de victimes, mais ils ne purent pas en tirer grand chose. Les femmes n'avaient aucun point commun, ce qui confirmait la théorie de Rossi qui disait que le suspect frappait au hasard quand l'occasion se présentait. Ils retournèrent au poste pour commencer le profil puis de le communiquer aux force de l'ordre.

\- Nous recherchons un homme d'une trentaine d'année, annonça Hotch. Il est en excellente condition physique mais doit être peu avenant.

\- Il attaque ses victimes par surprise, continua Théa. Il ne va pas aller les aborder pour les attirer dans un coin.

\- Il possède probablement un véhicule passe partout mais avec un grand coffre ou un utilitaire dans lequel il cache ses victimes pour les emmener.

\- Il garde ses victimes plusieurs jours, il lui faut donc un endroit discret et isolé pour pouvoir les frapper a sa guise.

\- C'est un sadique sexuel, il présente plusieurs déviances. La cryophilie, la nécrophilie et peut être même la pédophilie. Ses victimes sont de plus en plus jeune.

\- Une fois ses victimes noyées il peut en faire ce qu'il veut et c'est là qu'il trouve un vrai plaisir a les violer. Il passe moins de temps avec ses victimes, il va bientôt enlever une nouvelle femme ! Je vous remercie, conclu Hotch.

Ils retournèrent dans leur salle et Hotch appela Garcia.

\- Garcia des nouvelles des traces ADN sous les ongles de Michelle ?

\- Comme le corps a passé beaucoup de temps dans l'eau, les scientifiques ont du mal a extraire l'ADN, ça va prendre du temps. Je vous tient au courant.

\- Merci Garcia. Reid, tu en es où ?

\- J'ai déjà éliminé plusieurs zones mais il me reste encore beaucoup de travail...

Il avait les traits tirés, même pour un super génie comme lui, faire de tels calculs en prenant en compte toutes les variables était un travail de titan !

\- Aaron, dit Théa. Il est tard, même Spencer doit reposer ses méninges au risque de faire une erreur. Il a le cerveau qui est en train de surchauffer.

Hotch jeta un œil au jeune homme, penché sur ses calculs. Il avait les yeux plissés et n'arrêtait pas de se masser les tempes.

\- On a tous besoin d'une pause. Allez manger un morceau et dormir un peu, Garcia nous a réservé des chambres a l'hôtel.

Reid quitta sans regrets ses calculs compliqués et se rendit avec ses collègues a la pizzeria du coin puis à l'hôtel prendre un peu de repos. Mais une fois à l'accueil de l'hôtel il semblerait qu'il y est eu une erreur dans la réservation.

\- Je ne comprends pas, leur dit l'hôtesse. Votre collègue m'a bien dit de réserver 5 chambres et non 6 ! Et toutes nos autres chambres sont complètes ! Mais je peut installer un lit d'appoint dans une de vos chambres si deux d'entre vous accepte de dormir ensemble.

Il y eut un concert de protestations sous les yeux étonnés de Théa. Elle n'était pas dans l'équipe depuis longtemps et n'avait pas eu a vivre cette situation dans le passé, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres.

\- Je refuse de dormir avec Morgan ! Il ronfle !

\- Les filles n'ont cas dormir ensemble !

\- J'ai besoin de sommeil je suis plus vieux que vous !

\- Moi je veux bien dormir avec une des filles !

\- Dans tes rêves !

Hotch se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. De vrai gamins !

\- Je veux bien dormir dans la chambre de Spencer, si il est d'accord bien sur, les interrompit Théa et Reid accepta.

Tous s'interrompirent et sautèrent sur l'occasion sans se poser plus de questions, trop heureux qu'une solution fut trouvée. Théa soupçonnait un coup bas de Garcia derrière cette " erreur inopinée ".

Sans demander leur reste ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur propre chambre, impatients de dormir un peu et de prendre une douche.

Quand l'hôtesse vint proposer un lit d'appoint à Théa et Reid, celle ci le refusa poliment. Le lit étaient bien assez grand pour eux deux, qu'il était inutile de déranger l'employée.  
Reid était déjà sous la douche quand elle referma la porte. Il en ressortit 5 min plus tard en pantalon de pyjamas et elle prit sa place dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit, il était assis en tailleur sur le lit et se massait les tempes. Elle éteignis les lumières et ne laissa que la lampe de chevet allumé.

\- Tu as mal a la tête ? demanda t elle.

\- Hum...

Elle s'assit à son tour derrière lui sur le lit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il poussa un grognement de contentement quand elle se mit à lui masser la nuque et les épaules.

\- Allez détends tes méninges Spencer, tu es un paquet de nerfs ! Même les grands génies doivent faire une pause de temps en temps.

Sous ses doigts agile, il sentit toute les tensions quitter sa nuque petit a petit. Sa migraine s'apaisa rapidement mais Théa continua à lui détendre tout les muscles du dos. Ses mains chaudes descendirent de plus en plus bas, appuyant et massant sa peau fraiche, libérant tout les nœuds. Elle arriva dans le bas des reins et malgré lui une autre partie de son corps se mit en tension quand les mains de la jeune femme caressa la naissance de ses fesses a travers son bas de pyjamas. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, elle ne s'y attarda pas et remonta le longs des cotes en frôlant simplement sa peau sensible à cet endroits et il frissonna. Ses doigts remontèrent tout en haut et s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux pour masser son cuir chevelu. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand elle se redressa pour avoir un meilleur accès a sa tête et il colla son dos a elle. Sa migraine avait totalement disparue, seul la tension dans son pantalon subsistait, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, trop absorbé par les mains de Théa dans ses cheveux et de sa chaleur dans son dos. Au bout de 10 min de ce massage divin, elle laissa glisser ses bras sur son torse et posa sa tête contre la sienne, le menton sur son épaule.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda t elle.

\- Tu es le meilleur des anti douleur, murmura t il.

Il passa ses mains sur ses bras et les serra, il était bien... Elle déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa clavicule et ferma les yeux, appuyée sur lui, trop heureuse d'avoir eu une excuse pour laisser trainer ses mains sur le corps de son équipier. Ce jeune prodige était décidément trop mignon.

* * *

\- Qui as retrouvé les corps, Aaron ?

Hotch fouilla dans le dossier mais ne trouva rien. Il se leva et appela le shérif. Celui ci entra dans la salle à l'appel de Hotch.

\- Pourriez nous dire comment vous avez su où trouver les corps ? lui demanda t il.

\- Un appel anonyme nous a prévenu.

Théa vit le visage de Hotch se fermer et elle sentit le danger.

\- Et vous nous le dites que maintenant ?

\- Je pensait pas que c'était important. Il n'a pas laisser son nom ! Comme il y a pas mal de braconnage dans la foret, je me suis dit qu'il était tombé sur les corps par hasard en posant des pièges. Même si il a prétendu juste promener son rottweiller. Mais si c'était le cas il nous aurais laissé son nom. Il a raccroché au nez de mon collègue quand il lui a demandé son identité.

\- Et vous vous ne vous êtes pas dit que cela pouvait être le suspect ? s'irrita Hotch.

\- Pourquoi le meurtrier nous préviendrait il ? C'est un coup à ce qu'on remonte jusqu'à lui.

\- Par ce que ce type de tueur aime parfois faire savoir ce qu'il a fait ! Il sème la peur parmi la population et cela l'excite encore plus !

Cette fois Hotch était en colère et Théa ainsi que ses équipiers se firent petits dans leur sièges.

\- Ce coup de fil peut nous permettre de remonter jusqu'au suspect ! Vous avez de la chance qu'il n'est enlevé ou tué aucune femme cette nuit par ce que vous auriez dut vivre avec ça sur la conscience !

Hotch lui tourna le dos et décrocha son téléphone.

\- Garcia, c'est un appel anonyme qui à prévenu de la découverte des cadavres, traces le !

\- Oui, monsieur tout de suite monsieur ! Vous êtes tendu monsieur !

Elle pianota sur son clavier et fut extrêmement déçue de devoir annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- C'est un appel avec un portable à carte. Elle a été désactivée tout de suite après le coup de fil !

\- Donc c'est fort possible que cela soit bien lui qui ai appelé !

Il foudroya du regard le pauvre shérif qui se ratatina sur place. Théa, timide, releva prudemment la tête.

\- Heu... Aaron ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il a bien dit qu'il promenait son chien ? demanda t elle au shérif.

\- Oui et on entendais des aboiements en arrière fond. Un gros chien.

\- Si c'est un rottweiller on peut regarder dans la liste des personnes possédant un permis pour les chien de catégorie ?

Hotch la regarda d'un air noir et elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

\- Enfin, je dit ça je dit rien...

\- Garcia tu as entendu ?

\- Mes doigts vole sur le clavier... J'ai 15 personnes possédant une licence pour des Rottweillers !

\- Envois nous les adresses !

\- C'est déjà fait !

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers eux.

\- Théa puisque c'est ton idée, dès que Reid a fini son profil géographique, vous irez sonner à toutes ses adresses. Si jamais vous avez le moindre doute vous nous prévenez !

Pourquoi avait elle l'impression de se faire punir ?

\- Rossi et JJ, allez sur les lieux des enlèvements pour voir si vous trouvez des témoins. Moi et Morgan on retourne à la morgue, essayer de faire accélérer les choses. Au travail !

Heureusement, Reid finit ses calculs vers midi. Il laissa un mot et les indications pour les autres sur ses conclusions. Puis ils prirent la liste des adresses communiqués par Gracia et montèrent en voiture. Les premières maisons ne donnèrent rien. C'étaient tous soit des familles, soit des jeunes hommes qui ne correspondaient pas du tout au profil. Ce fut seulement à la 10ème maison que Reid remarqua que son équipière frissonnait de froid.

\- Théa, où est ton manteau ?!

\- _jlaioubléoposte..._

\- Pardon ?

\- Je l'ai oublié au poste !

\- Mais comment tu peux oublier un truc pareil alors qu'il fait un froid de canard ?!

\- Mémoire de poisson rouge tu as oublié ? Et puis avec Aaron qui m'a crié dessus j'en pers mes moyens !

\- N'importe quoi, tu es juste pas possible ! Miss catastrophe jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Si ta tête n'était pas si bien accroché tu l'aurais oubliée dans un coin depuis longtemps !

\- Gnagnagna...

\- On fait une dernière maison et on rentre au poste, il commence à faire sombre et la nuit tombe très vite ici.

\- D'accord...

Il monta tout de même le chauffage de la voiture a fond.

\- Si tu attrapes une pneumonie, compte pas sur moi pour te dorloter !

\- Je suis sûre que tu ne me laissera pas agoniser toute seule.

Il sourit et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu sais bien que non...

Il arrivèrent dans une ferme très a l'écart de la ville. La nuit était déjà tombée et la température descendit en flèche.

\- Tu peut m'attendre au chaud dans la voiture si tu veux ?

\- Non ça va aller, je préfère venir avec toi.

\- C'est qui celui là ?

Théa sortit la liste de Garcia.

\- Michael Myers.

\- Ok, allons y.

Ils sortirent et allèrent toquer a la porte mais pas de réponse. Il y avait pourtant de la lumière a l'intérieur et un chien s'était mis a aboyer quand ils avaient frappé. Reid insista.

\- C'est le FBI ! Nous avons juste quelques questions, ouvrez !

Théa sautillait sur place pour essayer de se réchauffer. Mais elle oublia vite la température quand un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre a l'arrière de la maison. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes et se dirigèrent sur le coté de la maison. Une très haute silhouette s'éloignait en courant dans l'obscurité, vers une grange au fond du terrain qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué. Il lui coururent après mais il disparut très vite dans le noir. Arrivant près de la grange, Reid testa le solide cadenas sur la porte de celle ci.

\- Fermée, il n'est pas entré, murmura t il.

\- On se sépare et on fait le tour.

Reid partit a gauche et Théa à droite. Elle se retrouva face a un grand champs de maïs et cru apercevoir une silhouette immense s'y enfoncer.

Arme au point et le cœur battant elle s'engagea dans le champs de maïs. Discrètement mais rapidement, elle serpenta parmi les épis. Elle n'y voyait rien ! Les hauts épis de maïs cachaient la faible lumière des étoiles et de la lune. Tendant l'oreille elle continua d'avancer mais ralentie l'allure. Il était forcement dans le coin ! Si il avait détalé comme un lapin elle entendrait le bruit de ses pas. Ses propres pieds faisaient craquer les brindilles au sol, une fuite s'entendrait, hors elle ne percevait rien, hormis son souffle tendu. Bon sang, ce type mesurait presque 2 mètres ! Comment avait il pu se volatiliser ?

Elle continua d'avancer, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le champs. Un craquement résonna derrière elle. Elle se retourna et eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le suspect brandissant quelque chose de grand et de long. Un gros bruit, une douleur fulgurante et ce fut le noir.

De son coté, Spencer continua de faire le tour de la grange en silence. Il entendit un coup de feu résonner dans la nuit.

\- Non...

* * *

Ouhhhhhh ! J'aime les cliffhanger je suis une sadique hihi ^^ A très vite ^^


	16. Chapitre 16

Hellow ^^ Voici la suite :) Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews ;) Je ne pensais pas que cette fic allait avoir un tel engouement, modeste certes quand je vois le succès que font certaines fic Drarry :p Mais je suis vraiment heureuse que pas mal d'entre vous apprécies mon travail, d'autant que c'est la première fois que je publie et que d'autre personne lisent ce que j'écris :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16  
**

Il courut en direction du bruit, arme au point et s'enfonça a son tour dans le champs de maïs. Il courut droit devant lui, indifférent au épis qui lui fouettaient le visage au passage.

\- Théa ! Hurla t il. Théa, où es tu ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. La panique l'envahissait. Si il arrivait quelque chose a la jeune fille il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Un mouvement sur sa gauche le fit se retourner en pointant son arme. Il n'y voyait rien mais était sur que quelque chose avait bougé a coté de lui. Il scruta l'obscurité. Puis, enfin il vit une ombre immense s'avancer vers lui. Il n'osa pas tirer, il n'était pas sur de qui ou quoi il s'agissait et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser sa collègue.  
Bien mal lui en prit, car quand l'ombre arriva sur lui à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop il était trop tard. Hurlant, le géant fondit sur lui, écartant le bras tenant l'arme. Un coup de feu partit en l'air, éclairant une fraction de seconde le visage du monstre. Par miracle, Reid esquiva le premier coup et voulu frapper a son tour mais c'était comme frapper dans un mur. Le suspect avait deux têtes de plus que lui, était trois fois plus large et donc plus fort que lui. Un corps a corps ne pouvait mener qu'a un seul résultat... Il choisit d'esquiver la plus part des coups, frappant les endroit sensibles en passant sous sa garde. Mais il était trop fort et bientôt Spencer ne put éviter un coup qu'il l'envoya voler plus loin. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol et tenta de se relever. Il roula sur le sol pour éviter les immenses pieds qui tentaient de le frapper. Il réussit à un saisir un et tira de toute ses forces dessus. Le géant perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula en faisant trembler le sol. Spencer se releva et décrocha un coup de pied dans le visage de l'homme.

\- Ou est mon équipière ? Hurla Reid. Que lui as tu fait ?

Le géant voulu se relever mais il lui décocha un nouveau de coup de pied, le renvoyant au sol.

\- Sale ordure, où est elle ?

Il jeta un œil autour de lui à la recherche de son arme. Il quitta le tueur des yeux une seconde et cela suffit pour que celui ci en profite. Il se jeta sur le jeune homme et faillit lui briser le crâne tant son coup de poing fut puissant.

* * *

Spencer repris connaissance quand il fut balancé sur un sol dur. A travers le brouillard de son cerveau il entendit un grincement et le bruit d'une grille que l'ont ferme, puis un bruit de chaines. Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux mais un marteau piqueur lui vrillait le crâne. Il fit un rapide point sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait mal a la tête, conséquence du coup de poing de l'autre dégénéré. Cet enfoiré avait réussi a l'assommer. Il était contusionné d'un peu partout mais ne semblait n'avoir rien de cassé. Bref, il survivrait. Le plus emmerdant dans l'instant fut ses mains qu'il sentaient attachées dans son dos. Bien bien... Quand sa tête cessa un peu de tourner, il ouvrit les paupières. Il faisait sombre et humide. Le mur près de lui était fait de roches. Une caverne. Des barreaux en fer, forgés de façon grossière, formaient 3 des cotés d'une cage, le mur de la caverne le 4ème. Génial...

Il lutta pour se redresser et s'assoir, sa tête protestant vigoureusement de ce changement de position. Une fois assit il laissa le temps a sa vue de redevenir normal. Mais il posa les yeux sur une forme allongée sur le sol a l'autre bout de la cage. Il reconnu immédiatement la chevelure noir et le pull blanc de sa collègue.

\- Théa ! Non...

Il se traina auprès d'elle.

\- Théa ! Je t'en pris réveilles toi !

Elle avait elle aussi les mains attachée dans le dos. Un filet de sang séché coulait le long du visage. Elle ne semblait pas avoir d'autres blessures et il voyait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme d'une respiration régulière. Légèrement rassuré, il tenta de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

\- Théa s'il te plait, ouvres les yeux. Allez, je sais que tu es plus forte que ça ! Tu ne vas pas laisser ce gros tas de muscles sans cervelle t'avoir ! Ouvres les yeux je t'en pris...

Peut être entendit elle la supplication dans sa voix car elle commença à plisser les paupières.

\- Oui, ouvres les yeux, tu peux le faire !

Enfin elle montra ses yeux verts et les posa sur son ami.

\- Spencer ?

Il en pleura presque de soulagement.

\- Oui, est ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Elle referma les yeux en grimaçant.

\- Il y a un troupeau d'hippogriffes dans ma tête mais ça pourrait être pire. Il m'a frappée avec une batte de baseball je crois.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le scruta des pieds a la tête, notant les mains attachées.

\- Et toi ? Pas trop de bobo ?

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis quitte pour une grosse bosse aussi.

\- Super... Aides moi s'il te plait.

La laissant s'appuyer sur lui, il l'aida à se remettre d'aplomb.

\- Holà là, ça tourne ! Se plaignit elle. Si jamais je l'attrape, je lui fait avaler ses dents !

\- Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer...

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Tu t'es battu avec lui ? Moi je n'en ai pas eu le temps, il m'a assommée avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf.

Il grogna.

\- Mouais... Et il m'a mit une raclée. J'ai faillit l'avoir mais il a quand même réussi a me mettre K.O. Je suis vraiment nul.

\- Attend tu rigoles ? Ce type est plus grand que ma penderie ! Et crois moi elle est immense ! Il fait deux tête de plus que toi et pèse 200 kilos ! Même Derek se serait fait botter les fesses !

Cette fille était incroyable ! Même dans les pires des situations, elle arrivait à lui redonner confiance en lui. Elle regarda autour d'elle, inconsciente de l'émoi de son ami.

\- On est où ? lui demanda t elle. On dirait une grotte.

\- Je crois que c'est ça. Nous pensions qu'il avait une cachette où il emmenait ses victimes. Je crois qu'on la trouvée.

\- Tu crois que les autres vont nous trouver ici ?

Elle avait l'air inquiète. Sans être claustrophobe, elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse d'être enfermée, en si charmante compagnie soit elle...

\- J'en suis sûr, la rassura t il.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui apprenne à mentir mieux que ça si on leur en donnait l'occasion. Spencer vit qu'elle n'était pas convaincue et s'employa a la rassurer.

\- Écoutes, les autres sont probablement déjà au courant que l'ont a disparut. J'ai laisser les coordonnées de là où je pence qu'il noie ses victimes. Il savent que nous nous rendions chez lui. Nous ne devons pas être si loin que ça de la ferme. Avec tout ça il vont découvrir ce qui s'est passé.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison...

\- Écoutes, dans ma chaussette gauche il y a un petit couteau. Tu va l'attraper et me le donner, je vais nous débarrasser de nos liens. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Elle se retourna et Spencer tendit ses pieds vers ses mains. Du bouts des doigts elle souleva la bas du jean de Spencer et tâtonna sur ses chevilles. Il frissonna a ce contact, et pas parce qu'elle avait les mains froides...

\- Sur la gauche, il y a une boucle qui me la maintient autour de la cheville.

\- Oui j'ai trouvé la boucle mais je n'arrive pas... Attend, laisse moi une seconde... Oui ça y est !

Spencer éloigna ses pieds et se retourna pour que la jeune fille lui passe le couteau.

\- Tu ne veut pas que j'essaye de couper tes liens ?

\- Tu me couperais un doigt, Théa.

\- Pas faux...

Il déplia le petit couteau suisse et s'employa à sectionner la corde.

\- Drôle d'endroit pour ranger un couteau non ? Plaisanta t elle, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il lui sourit et lui montra ses mains enfin détachées.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? En attendant moi je suis libre. Et si tu n'es pas sage je le laisse prisonnière.

Elle fit une tête choquée.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? Ou est passé ta galanterie ? N'oublie pas que je suis une demoiselle en détresse !

\- Et je suis ton chevalier servant ? Je dois sauver ma princesse ? Pourtant la princesse est moins dangereuse attachée ! Au moins ainsi tu ne cassera rien !

\- Fait gaffe, princesse ou non ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les mains liées que je ne peux pas te mettre mon pied aux fesses !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Libérant la tension. Ils rirent quelques minutes, ce qui leur permirent d'oublier un instant leur situation. Puis l'hilarité s'éloigna, laissant la peur et l'angoisse reprendre le dessus.

\- Allez donne tes mains princesse, lui sourit il.

Elle fit demi tour sur ses fesses et lui tendit ses poignets. Quand ses liens furent coupés, elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou de Spencer.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'un câlin...

\- Pas de problème, je pense que moi aussi...

Si elle savait la vitesse a laquelle son cœur battait. Il lui entoura la taille de ses bras et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Ses cheveux sentaient encore la vanille. A regrets elle s'éloigna et s'assit a ses cotés, collant son épaule a la sienne.

\- J'imagine qu'on plus qu'a attendre. Tu crois qu'il va revenir ?

Il réfléchit une seconde.

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'a jamais enlevé deux personnes en même temps. On ne peut pas savoir comment il va agir dans ce cas ci.

Elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle semblait inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a gardé ses victimes plusieurs jours. Cela laisse le temps aux autres de nous retrouver.

Il passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la rassurer, bien que lui même n'était pas très optimiste. Il avait confiance en son équipe, mais le temps jouait contre eux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, parlant de choses et d'autre pour passer le temps. La nuit tomba, il faisait de plus en plus noir dans la caverne. Il la sentie trembler contre lui. Il lui jeta un œil et la vit claquer des dents.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Il caille la dedans, lui répondit elle en se frottant les mains.

Évidemment elle avait laissé son manteau au poste du shérif, comme d'habitude. Grognant après sa bêtise elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Viens ici, on va se réchauffer mutuellement.

Il lui tendit les bras et elle s'y pelotonna avec plaisir, claquant toujours des dents. Assise entre ses jambes, la tête enfouie dans son cou et les bras autour de sa taille, il lui frotta vigoureusement le dos. Au bout de deux minutes elle cessa enfin de trembler.

\- Merci...

Son souffle lui chatouilla le cou et il frissonna. Elle dût croire que c'était à cause du froid car elle se mit à lui frotter le dos également. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils savourèrent malgré eux la situation.

Théa était prête a s'endormir, installée ainsi, le bruit du cœur de Spencer battant dans les oreilles et son odeur dans le nez. Il avait un bras autour d'elle et une main dans ses cheveux. Elle était bien, mais elle avait si froid. Son cerveau s'engourdissait et sa tête lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Elle ne pourrait lutter encore bien longtemps contre l'inconscience. Spencer dut le sentir car il la secoua un peu.

\- Théa, reste éveillée. Tu ne pourra pas lutter contre le froid si tu t'endors.

\- Mais j'ai si froid... J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Elle était plus en mal en point qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Elle gémit quand il retira ses bras d'autour d'elle pour retirer sa veste et pour la poser sur ses épaules. Il se remit a lui frictionner le dos, la serrant le plus possible contre lui.

\- Ça va aller Théa, les autres vont arriver bientôt. Mais tu dois restée éveillée, s'il te plait. Fais le pour moi...

\- Je vais essayer...

Sa voix était faible et il prit vraiment peur. Et si l'un deux mourrait ? où même les deux ? Il s'était promis de ne jamais lui déclarer ses sentiments pour elle. Mais si ils devaient mourir... Il ne voulait pas partir sans lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

\- Théa, je... Je voulais...

Elle redressa la tête et planta son regard dans le siens.

\- Non Spencer, tais toi s'il te plait. Je ne veut pas que tu te sentes obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit parce que tu penses que l'ont ne vas pas s'en sortir.

\- Mais je...

\- S'il te plais, j'ai besoin que tu garde espoir pour deux. Tu me le dira quand on sera en sécurité.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. C'était doux et chaud... Puis elle enfouis son visage dans son col et il la serra plus fort encore contre lui.

\- Je te promet qu'on va s'en sortir. Hotch ne lâchera rien et quand on sortira je t'emmènerais voir la convention Harry Potter. On mettra des costumes et on boira de la bierreaubeure.

Elle sourit contre son cou et il frissonna.

\- Ça va être génial... Tu sera trop mignon dans ton uniforme de Gryffondor.

\- Tu pence que je suis un Gryffondor ?

\- Évidemment, tu es mon chevalier servant, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Les chevaliers vont a Gryffondor. Et tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse.

\- Ha oui ?

Il était touché. Elle le trouvait courageux, alors que lui se sentait plutôt l'âme d'un Poufsouffle, ou a la limite d'un Serdaigle vu son QI.

\- Et toi dans quelle maison le choixpeau t'enverrait il ? lui demanda t il.

\- Ho, comme tu l'a dit je suis dangereuse, je suis une Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles !

Il rigola doucement.

\- Pourtant les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se détestent. Comme Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

\- Entre la haine et l'amour la frontière est mince, soupira telle en posant ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, le cœur lourd. Il se promis de la protéger de toutes ses forces.

Myers ne revint pas de la nuit et Reid se savait pas si il fallait s'en réjouir ou non. Pour une fois il était incapable de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Le tueur allait il les laisser mourir de froid et de faim ? Ou allait il revenir pour finir le travail ? Il ne savait lequel des deux scénarios était préférable. Son équipe avait besoin de temps pour les retrouver. Mais il avait peur, très peur pour Théa. La jeune femme n'avait pu lutter très longtemps contre l'inconscience. Le froid était trop mordant a cette époque de l'année dans cette région, la caverne était humide et pleine de courants d'airs. Lui n'avait jamais été très frileux et il avait pris soin d'enfiler par dessus son éternel chemise un gros sweat gris. Il avait déposé son manteau sur les épaules de sa coéquipière qui dormait au creux de ses bras. Lui avait trop peur de s'endormir, peur de voir à son réveil qu'elle avait cessé de respirer durant son sommeil. L'hématome sur son front et la profonde coupure l'inquiétait beaucoup, il craignait un traumatisme crânien, elle était affreusement pâle... Il posa sa joue sur ses cheveux et resserra encore plus son étreinte. Lui qui détestait les contacts physiques, ici il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde.

C'est au moment où il pouvait la perdre qu'il réalisa a quel point il avait eut tord... Tord de croire qu'il pourrait vivre dans un amour a sens unique, de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir sût la protéger. Il avait ressentit la même chose après Emily mais... il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'Emily...

Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir juste avant les premières lueurs du jour, mais ses bras ne se relâchèrent pas une seconde.

* * *

Ils furent tout deux brutalement réveillés par le grincement de la grille. Le jour venait a peine de se lever et Myers réapparut. Avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de réagir il fondit sur eux et attrapa Théa par les cheveux pour l'arracher des bras de Reid.

\- Lâche moi connard ! Hurla t elle en se débattant, griffant la main de son agresseur.

Reid réagit et voulu se jeter sur lui.

\- Ne la touches pas !

Mais Myers, d'un coup de poing puissant l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur de pierre. Il profita des quelques secondes ou le jeune homme fut sonné pour trainer une Théa hurlante hors de la cage. Elle lui promit mille tortures.

\- La ferme ! Lui cria t il en tirant plus fort encore sur ses cheveux.

\- Non ! Théa ! Reid se releva et se précipita vers eux. Il tendit la main vers Théa mais Myers referma la grille avant qu'il ne puisse les atteindre.

\- Pitié ne lui faites pas de mal ! Prenez moi a sa place !

\- Pourquoi ça ? J'ai une tête de PD ? Elle sera un meilleur divertissement que toi. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais revenir m'occuper de toi.

Il ricana et traina Théa par les cheveux hors de la caverne.

\- SPENCER ! Appela t elle en panique.

\- JE TE JURE QUE SI TU LUI FAIT DU MAL JE TE RETROUVERAIS ET JE TE TUERAIS DE MES MAINS SALE ENFOIRÉ ! Hurla t il comme un fou en tirant de toutes ses forces sur les barreaux de sa cage.

Tirant toujours la jeune fille hurlante par les cheveux il la conduisit a l'extérieur.

\- Enlèves tes sales pattes, espèce de malade !

\- Ta gueule !

Il la souleva au niveau de son affreux visage et lui souffla une haleine putride.

\- Tu vas rester bien sage pendant que je m'occupe de ton ami, mais il ne sera qu'un amuse gueule. Je te garde pour le plat principale !

A ce moment elle eut vraiment peur, qu'allait il faire a Spencer ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question qu'il la balança dans le coffre de sa voiture. Elle frappa des points et des pieds dans l'habitacle, hurla de toute ses forces.

\- NE LE TOUCHES PAS ! JE TE TUERAIS !

Myers ricana et repartit vers la caverne. Il trouva le jeune homme qui tentait désespérément de briser, écarter, forcer les barreaux de la cage. Il pouvait toujours essayer.

Reid le vit et il se remit a hurler.

\- Où est elle ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien m'en occuper. Mais avant...

Il s'approcha de la porte de la cage et la déverrouilla. Reid, qui avait reculé se tenait prêt à attaquer. Il vendrait cher sa peau si il le fallait. Malheureusement, le froid et la peur rendait ses gestes de moins en moins précis et puissants. Malgré sa rage et sa volonté, ses coups restaient sans succès. Myers lui faisait l'effet d'être un géant invincible.. Le géant, qui lui s'amusait énormément, fini par le cogner de toutes ses forces et l'envoya a nouveau s'écraser contre la roche de façon très violente, l'assommant purement et simplement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Théa sentit la voiture se mettre en branle. Elle paniqua, tout son être tourné vers Spencer et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pria, pria tout les dieux pour qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Le trajet ne fut pas long, a peine 5 minutes. Elle fut éblouie par la lumière du jour quand le coffre s'ouvrit. Elle esquissa un geste pour s'enfuir mais il la maitrisa en 1 seconde. Elle frappa, griffa et même mordit son agresseur mais il ne la lâchait pas, il était trop grand, trop fort. Elle se rendit compte qu'il l'amenait vers un lac. Elle se rappela le profil de l'homme. Il noyait ses victimes avant de les violer. Elle paniqua et se débattit encore plus fort.

\- Tu te débats plus que ton petit ami ma poupée, ria t il. Il a eu de la chance, ça s'est terminé rapidement pour lui, mais pour toi je vais m'amuser un peu.

Il se colla à elle et commença à balader sa main libre un peu partout, l'autre toujours accrochée a ses cheveux. Elle lui écrasa le pied avec le sien, lui fit face et lui décrocha un coup de genou dans l'antre jambes. Il grogna de douleur et la gifla si fort qu'elle vit des étoiles.

La seconde suivante il la balança dans l'eau glaciale.

Elle eut la sensation qu'un millier de poignards lui perça la peau en même temps et ce fut presque suffisant pour lui faire perdre connaissance. A peine réussi t'elle a sortir la tête de l'eau afin de reprendre un peu d'air, qu'il se jeta a nouveau sur elle et la replongea dans l'eau. Elle réussi à lui mordre les doigts et il relâcha sa prise. Elle en profita pour tenter de s'éloigner, prenant appuis sur le fond vaseux, elle resta sous l'eau et nagea plus loin. Mais elle manqua d'air et dut remonter à la surface pour respirer. Elle avait réussi à s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres mais en trois enjambées il fut a nouveau sur elle. Elle réalisa son erreur d'avoir nager vers le milieu du lac plutôt que vers le bord. A cet endroit l'eau était plus profonde, elle n'avait plus pied alors que lui, plus grand, avait encore un appuis. Elle recommença à mordre et à griffer, mais c'était peine perdu, le froid et la peur ralentissaient ses gestes. Il lui remit la tête sous l'eau.

Elle sentit l'eau glacée descendre dans sa gorge. Elle se débattit encore encore et encore, battant des bras et des jambes mais il la maintenait avec trop de force. L'eau s'infiltra dans ses poumons. A cet instant elle ressentit la vrai terreur. Elle allait mourir... Son esprit se tourna vers Spencer, qu'elle espérait être toujours en vie. Elle l'avait empêché de lui parler cette nuit. Comme elle le regrettait... Elle allait mourir sans avoir put lui dire dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Quel gâchis...

Toutes ses pensées tournées vers son petit grand génie, à bout de forces, elle lâcha prise...

 _Pardon Spencer..._

* * *

Je sais vous me détestez :p posez cette arme si vous voulez la suite ! Je ne vous avez pas dit que j'adoooooooorait les cliffhanger ? Non ? Bah vous le saurez pour la suite de l'histoire niak niak niak ^^


	17. Chapitre 17

Hellow voici la suite ^^ Et le moment tant attendu ;)

Les publications vont être un peu espacées durant le reste de juillet ;) j'ai ma fille dans les pattes ainsi que du travail et comme je boss chez moi :p

J'ai presque deux chapitre encore de prêts

Reviews : Thank you for your reviews which are always so much fun and do not worry the turn of Reid will also come :p The fic is a succession of small moments of this kind and it will be a blow Spencer a shot Thea. I hope to make myself understand lol my english is very rusty. Again thank you I hope you like it later ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Une voiture tout terrain dérapa sur le chemin avant de stopper. Hotch en descendit en hurlant des ordres.

\- Ils sont par ici, cherchez une grotte ou une caverne ! Vite ils sont peut être encore en vie !

Ils n'eurent pas a chercher bien longtemps, Morgan trouva presque immédiatement l'entrée de la caverne, maladroitement dissimulée derrière des branchages.

\- HOTCH ! Par ici !

Sans attendre, arme au point et lampe torche allumée, il y pénétra.

\- REID ! THEA !

Hotch le talonnait de près, Rossi resta a l'extérieur pour couvrir leur arrières.

\- REID ! Si tu es là fait nous un signe.

Il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la grotte, le cœur battant. Sa torche éclaira de gros barreaux dans le fond de la caverne, il chercha autour et tomba sur un corps inanimé au sol. Il s'y précipita mais fut arrêté par la grosse chaine et le cadenas fermant la grille.

\- Reculez, dit Morgan.

Hotch s'exécuta et Morgan tira deux coups de feu dans le cadenas et celui ci céda facilement. Hotch ouvrit la grille et couru près du corps de son collègue.

\- Reid ! Reid, réveilles toi !

Il avait une très vilaine coupure à la pommette qui saignait encore, mais il respirait. Hotch le secoua un peu et le jeune homme montra des signes de réveil. Rapidement il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son supérieur. Il voulut se redresser immédiatement mais sa tête protesta vigoureusement. Faisant fit de la douleur, du vertige et de la nausée qui montait dans sa gorge, il essaya de se mettre debout, aidé par Hotch.

\- Théa ! Vous l'avez trouvée ? Pitié dites moi qu'elle est en vie !

\- Non, tu sais où elle est ? lui demanda Hotch.

\- Mon dieu, Myers l'a emmenée il y a cinq minutes avec lui ! Il faut la retrouver Hotch, il va la tuer !

\- Par où sont ils allez ?

Les yeux exorbités, complétement paniqué, Reid tenta de faire un pas pour courir dehors mais Hotch le retint.

\- Par où sont ils allez ? Reid !

\- Je ne sais pas ! Il l'a prise avec lui mais il est revenu pour m'attaquer quelque secondes après. Mais j'ai entendu le moteur d'une voiture quand il est repartit avant de perdre connaissance !

\- Ok ils ne doivent pas être loin. Restes avec Rossi on va partir à leur recherche.

\- Non je veux venir avec vous !

\- Tu n'es pas en état, tu nous ralentirait. Tu ne tiens même pas debout !

Cela lui crevait le cœur mais il savait que son supérieur avait raison.

Ils le déposèrent près de Rossi et il regarda ses deux collègues monter en voiture.

\- Il y a des traces de roues droit devant, dit Morgan.

\- Ok fonces !

Morgan démarra et fonça sur la route escarpée. En très peu de temps il arrivèrent près de la voiture de Myers. Vide. Ils descendirent de la leur, cherchant d'autres traces au sol. Mais des bruits de lutte et d'éclaboussures les guida derrière un bosquet d'arbre masquant le lac.

Ils y virent Myers qui tentait de noyer la jeune fille. Hotch dépassa les arbres mais il avait peur de tirer, risquant de toucher Théa.

\- MYERS ! Hurla Morgan.

Le géant se retourna, et Hotch en profita pour vider son chargeur sur lui. Comme si il ne sentait rien, le monstre avançait vers eux. Il avait presque atteint la rive quand une balle atteint finalement la tête du tueur et celui ci s'effondra.  
Sans réfléchir Hotch se précipita dans le lac à la recherche de sa collègue. Il ne pensa pas à l'eau glaciale et plongea tête la première, les bras tendus autour de lui. L'eau était trouble, il n'y voyait rien. Il tâtonna autour de lui mais ne trouvait rien. Il remonta prendre de l'air et replongea immédiatement, les secondes s'égrainèrent dangereusement, depuis combien de temps était t elle sous l'eau ? Une minute ? deux ? Plus ? Juste avant qu'il ne remonte encore reprendre son souffle sa main frôla quelque chose. Il s'en saisit et ramena le corps frêle de Théa contre lui et refit surface. Aidé par Morgan, il sortie la jeune femme de l'eau et l'allongea sur l'herbe. Il posa son oreille sur sa bouche et prit son pouls. Elle ne respirait plus.

\- Non, non non non non...

Il commença un massage cardiaque et du bouche a bouche. Morgan, trop choqué, le regarda faire mais n'avait aucun espoir.

\- Théa, allez reviens ! Grogna Hotch. Respires, respires !

Il s'acharna une longue minute mais la jeune femme ne réagissait pas.

\- Allez ma belle ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Nous lâches pas, penses à Spencer !

Il recommença le bouche a bouche.

\- Il ne se le pardonnera jamais et moi non plus !

Blanche et froide comme la mort Théa ne bougea pas. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner et repris de plus belle son massage. Morgan s'approcha de Hotch et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça sert a rien Hotch...

Il le repoussa violemment et continua la massage.

-Hotch ...

\- J'abandonne pas, elle est forte, elle va y arriver... Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est ma faute ! Je les ais envoyé là bas !

Il continua encore et encore, lui brisant presque les côtes.

Puis brusquement, miraculeusement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle cracha des litres d'eau et toussa, essayant de reprendre son souffle. N'y croyant pas, Hotch la redressa.

\- Oui c'est ça respires ! C'est bien ma belle, c'est bien !

Totalement perdue elle commença à se débattre mais Hotch la prit contre lui.

\- Tout vas bien c'est moi, c'est Aaron, tu es sauvée, c'est fini... Respires ma belle, ça va aller...

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était contre Hotch, qu'elle respirait, qu'elle était vivante ! Elle se mit a pleurer sans retenue, serrant la veste de Hotch entre ses doigts. Il la berça pour la calmer.

\- C'est fini... On vous a retrouvés... Tu es sauvée.

La mémoire lui revint avec la force d'un boulet de canon. Elle voulut hurler mais sa voix se brisa avec la panique. Heureusement Hotch compris ce qui lui faisait peur.

\- Spencer va bien, nous l'avons trouvé avant toi, c'est lui qui nous a guidé vers toi. Il est avec Rossi. Calmes toi, tout vas bien.

Ses nerfs avaient lâchés, elle ne se contrôlait plus et elle pleura encore, s'accrochant à Hotch comme a une bouée.

\- Merci, merci, Aaron...

Il lui laissa une minute pour se calmer, la berçant contre lui. Mais il devait la ramener, pour qu'elle se fasse soigner. Morgan réagit enfin et ôta son blouson pour la poser sur les épaules tremblantes de la jeune femme.

\- Vient on t'emmène le voir...

Elle réussi a reprendre ses esprits et se mit à claquer furieusement des dents. Elle serra le blouson de son collègue autour d'elle et tenta de se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter. Hotch la souleva dans ses bras et se précipita à la voiture. Il grimpas à l'arrière avec elle pendant que Morgan s'installa au vola et mit le chauffage a fond. Hotch la frictionna avec force tout le trajet. Il était trempé lui aussi mais l'adrénaline lui permettait de ne pas le ressentir.

\- Est ce que Spencer va bien ? demanda t elle entre deux claquement de dents.

\- Oui, il est secoué mais il va bien. Il mort d'inquiétude pour toi. On est presque arrivé.

\- Il... Myers, il m'a laissé entendre qu'il l'avait tué...

\- Non il va bien, calmes toi.

Elle avait toujours froid mais le brouillard autour de son cerveau se dissipait.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Hotch. Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu flou... Et j'ai si froid, Aaron...

Elle se blotti un peu plus contre Hotch qui la frictionna encore plus.

\- On arrive ...

* * *

Spencer avait refusé les soins, ne pensant qu'a Théa. Il tournait en rond, se rongeant les sangs sous les yeux de Rossi et JJ qui avaient appelé les secours.

\- Hotch et Morgan vont la retrouver, tenta de le rassurer Rossi. Arrêtes de marcher ainsi tu me donnes le tournis ! Laisses les médecins te soigner, tu saignes encore pas mal.

Mais le jeune était mort de trouille et devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas courir en direction du chemin qu'avait pris ses collègues. Il se fichait de ses blessures, qui n'étaient pas si graves, même si il avait une vilaine plaie à la pommette suite a sa rencontre brutale avec le mur de la caverne.

C'était trop long, ce n'était pas normal. Si elle était vivante ils seraient déjà revenus avec elle. Il comprenait la sale habitude de Théa à se ronger les ongles quand elle était stressée, lui même était a deux doigts d'entamer ses phalanges. JJ s'approcha de lui et voulu lui passer un bras autour des épaules, mais il la repoussa.

\- Je suis désolé JJ, mais je suis tellement inquiet...

\- Oui, je comprend...

Maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé son amie. Mais après avoir passer plus de 24h collé a Théa, il ne supportait pas le contact de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Depuis quand on a disparut ? J'ai perdu la notion du temps.

\- Il vous a enlevés vendredi soir et nous sommes dimanche matin, lui répondit JJ. Spencer s'il te plait laisses les médecins t'examiner, tu n'a ni dormis ni manger depuis 48h. Hotch et Morgan vont revenir avec Théa très bientôt.

Il fut a deux doigts de perdre patience quand le SUV du FBI apparut. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et Morgan descendit de la voiture. Puis Hotch sortit a son tour et se pencha vers l'habitacle. Spencer n'osa bouger ou même respirer.

Enfin, aidée par Hotch, Théa sortie de la voiture. Elle ne tenait pas debout toute seule, était pâle comme la mort, mais vivante ! Vivante... Il regarda Hotch l'aider a marcher vers eux mais quand elle leva les yeux vers lui il put reprendre ses esprits. Il courut vers elle, franchissant les derniers mètres au pas de course. Théa lâcha les bras de Hotch et se jeta dans les ceux de Spencer. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfuit son visage déjà inondé de larme dans son col. Il la serra fort fort contre son cœur.

\- Théa, j'ai eu si peur, si peur...

\- Moi aussi, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait...

\- Je vais bien, tu vas bien, on est vivants tout les deux.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Submergé il se mit lui aussi à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Pardon, pardon... Je n'ai pas su te protéger, je suis désolé...

Secoué de sanglots, il laissa la peur, l'angoisse, le soulagement, le bonheur et la culpabilité se mêler en lui.

Elle desserra son étreinte sur son cou posa les mains sur son visage, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Spencer, tu m'entends ? C'est ce malade qui est responsable de tout !

Il plongea dans ces yeux trop verts et combla les derniers centimètres entre eux. Il l'embrassa et elle répondit avec force. Ce n'était pas doux mais c'était puissant et possessif. Ce besoin de sentir que l'autre était bien là, bien en vie...

Le cœur de Spencer explosa dans sa poitrine quand sa langue rencontra sa jumelle et commencèrent une danse folle. Le baiser de Spencer réchauffa Théa mieux que tout les bains chauds du monde. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et ses cheveux, elle sentait qu'elle mourrait si il la lâchait.

Mais il se sépara a regret, il devait absolument libérer son cœur.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime aussi Spencer. Je suis désolée de t'avoir empêcher de parler cette nuit. Je n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, j'ai cru qu'on allais mourir sans que l'ont ai eu le temps de se le dire !

Elle était bouleversée et tremblait de tout son corps. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était trempée de la tête au pieds, ses lèvres était bleues et elle s'était remise a claquer des dents. Il l'a repris contre lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Non, s'il te plait, je ne veut pas en parler...

Il la guida vers l'ambulance, il devenait urgent qu'elle se réchauffe, elle était déjà en hypothermie.

\- D'accord, on va s'occuper de toi, on verra ça plus tard. Ça va aller c'est fini.

Toujours blottie contre lui, il la fit monter dans l'ambulance.

* * *

L'hypothermie finit par avoir raison d'elle et elle perdit connaissance sur la route de l'hôpital. Enveloppée dans une couverture de survie, branchée a un tas de fil, les médecins s'agitant autour d'elle. Spencer était monté avec elle et ne lui lâchait pas la main.

Une fois a l'hôpital il ne put la suivre en salle de soin. C'est avec un regard empli d'angoisse qu'il regarda la femme qu'il aimait disparaitre derrières les portes battantes des urgences. Il resta planté la un long moment, vide de toute volonté. Ce fut Hotch qui le sortie de sa torpeur.

\- Reid ? Suis moi un médecin doit soigner ta plaie.

\- Que c'est il passé la bas Aaron ? Que lui a t il fait ?

Hotch soupira et posa ses mains sur les épaule du jeune homme. Il le poussa vers une chambre ou l'attendait une infirmière. Il se laissa assoir sur le lit. Quand l'infirmière eut fini de poser deux points de suture sur sa pommette et de lui préconiser beaucoup de repos elle lui apporta un plateau repas. Il fit la grimace, trop inquiet pour pouvoir avaler quelque chose, mais le regard noir de son supérieur l'obligea a boire quelques gorgée de la soupe chaude. Quand il eut fini son bol et repris quelques couleurs, Hotch commença a lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. La tentative de noyade, le chargeur vidé sur le tueur. Comment ils avaient, lui et Morgan sortie la jeune fille de l'eau glacée. Le massage cardiaque...

Spencer reperdit toutes ses couleurs à ces mots et se mis a sangloter, la culpabilité lui écrasant le cœur comme un étaux. Hotch s'assit a ses cotés sur le lit et laissa le plus jeune évacuer sa peine sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Reid...

Une heure plus tard, il avait pris une douche chaude et s'était changé avec les vêtements que Morgan lui apporta à lui et à Hotch. Puis un médecin vint les prévenir que la jeune fille était tirée d'affaire.

\- Elle a frôlé le comas, sa température est descendu en dessous des 28°. Mais elle ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles, ni de l'hypothermie ni de sa noyade. Mais elle va avoir besoin d'énormément de repos.

\- Est ce qu'on peut la voir ? demanda Reid d'une voix suppliante.

\- Oui mais pas longtemps et un par un. Elle est réveillée et vous a demandé.

Reid sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'étage et la chambre indiquée par le médecin. Au bout du couloir, toute l'équipe était réunis dans une petite salle de repos. Mais il les ignora et toqua à la porte de la chambre. Il poussa la porte sans attendre.

Son cœur se serra devant le vue de la jeune femme plus blanche encore que les draps du lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand il referma la porte derrière lui. Elle lui sourit quand il s'assit sur le lit près d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- Tu as une sale tête, murmura telle.

Il rit et porta sa main à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

\- C'est de ta faute, quelle idée de me faire une trouille pareil !

\- Goujat ! Répondit elle, mais sans aucune verve dans sa voix.

Mais elle libéra sa main et la porta à son visage, caressant du pouce sa pommette abimée. Il s'y appuya en fermant les yeux.

\- J'ai eu peur aussi, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait tué.

Voyant ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois il prit son temps. Il y mit toute sa tendresse, voulant faire passer tout son amour dans ce baiser. Ce fut doux et chaud. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour accentuer le baiser et un violent frisson les parcoururent tout les deux. Bien trop tôt a leur gout, ils leur fallu respirer. Essoufflés par l'émotion ils se séparèrent.

\- Reposes toi, je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

\- Tu sera là quand je vais me réveiller ?

Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes, le sommeil lui tombait dessus comme une chape de plomb. Elle ferma les yeux quand il lui embrassa le front.

\- Je te le promet...

Il resta de longues minutes avec elle, même après qu'elle se soit endormie. Il faillit lui même s'assoupir, perdu dans la contemplation du visage de la jeune femme. Il se força à se lever et après un dernier regard vers elle, il sortie de la chambre.

Les autres l'attendais dans la salle de repos. Chacun y alla de son câlin et lui demandèrent des nouvelles de leur collègue.

\- Elle dort mais ça va aller. Elle va rester à l'hôpital quelques jours.

\- Je vais aller m'occuper des papiers, dit JJ.

Elle sortie de la pièce, Rossi et Garcia qui avait fait le déplacement depuis Quantico quand elle avait appris la disparition de ses amis, avec elle. Ils vont se charger de tout pour que lui puisse se reposer et rester auprès de Théa.

\- Je me charge de vous ramener des affaires, lui proposa Morgan.

Il le laissa seul avec Hotch dans la pièce.

\- Aaron, je... Merci. Sans vous elle serait...

Il ne pouvait pas le dire, ça faisait trop mal. Son supérieur posa une main une main sur son épaule et lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourire.

\- On est une équipe, je me serait jamais pardonné si on ne vous avaient pas retrouvé a temps.

\- Et pour ce qui est de Théa et moi...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, si quelqu'un au bureau trouve quelque chose à redire sur votre relation il devra passer par moi !

\- Merci... Je vous remercierait jamais assez.

\- Tu n'a pas besoin de le faire. N'importe qui dans l'équipe en aurait fait autant, toi et Théa y comprit.

Il lui offrit une courte étreinte.

\- Va la rejoindre et reposes toi. Je me charge de vous accorder plusieurs jours de congés. Vous allez en avoir besoin, si jamais toi ou Théa avait besoin de parler ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de son jeune collègue. Il prit les ascenseurs pendant que Spencer retourna auprès de la jeune femme. Elle dormait toujours. Une infirmière était en train de déposer une énorme couverture chauffante par dessus les nombreux draps.

\- Sa température est encore un peu basse, lui expliqua t elle. Mais ça va vite s'arranger.

\- Merci infiniment.

Elle lui sourit, jeta un œil sur les moniteurs pour vérifier les constantes de sa patiente et sortie de la pièce.

Spencer ferma les stores, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre, et rapprocha le fauteuil du lit. Il s'y assit et repris la main de son équipière dans la sienne, la caressant de son pouce. La pénombre de la pièce apaisa sa migraine et il put enfin de détendre un peu.

Il avait du mal a réaliser leur situation. En moins d'une journée son cœur était passé de l'angoisse la plus terrible à une explosion de joie. Cette fille allait lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'age. Il rit silencieusement, peinant encore a croire que la jolie jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux partageait ses sentiments. Il tendit la main vers son visage et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle soupira de contentement dans son sommeil. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormit, la tête posé sur les couvertures du lit.

Quand Théa se réveilla, elle mit une minute avant de comprendre ou elle se trouvait. Puis elle se souvint en sentant une main tenant la sienne. Son mal de tête avait disparut et elle n'avait plus aussi froid. Elle eut envi de s'enfouir à nouveau dans la chaleur des couvertures mais elle s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir Spencer endormit. Souriante, elle se redressa et lui caressa les cheveux. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce mais elle le distingua s'agiter dans son sommeil, près à se réveiller. Mais il se contenta de s'installer plus confortablement et repartit au pays des songes. Il avait l'air épuisé alors elle le laissa dormir et se rallongea, la tête près de celle de Spencer. La main toujours dans les fins cheveux bruns, elle repensa aux événements de la veille.

Elle était vraiment passée près de la mort cette fois ci. Pour être exacte, elle était même techniquement morte pendant quelques minutes et sans Aaron cet état serait définitif. Il s'en était fallu de peu et elle se promis de le remercier. Pour ne pas laisser la peur la submerger a nouveau, elle préféra se concentrer sur autre chose. Sur le merveilleux jeune homme assoupie devant elle par exemple. Elle avait du mal à croire tout le chemin parcouru depuis son arrivé. Spencer avait été plus qu'hostile envers elle au début sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Petit a petit il s'était ouvert à elle et elle avait comprit le profond malaise et la grande tristesse au fond de lui. Elle avait voulu faire disparaitre cette douleur de ses yeux enfantins. Il avait accepté qu'elle l'aide et il avait pu faire son deuil d'Emily. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle tomba amoureuse de ce génie au grand cœur. Elle était attendrit devant sa naïveté et son manque de confiance malgré son extraordinaire intelligence. Ils s'étaient découvert beaucoup de point communs au cours de la presque année écoulée et leur grande complicité s'était peu a peu transformer en quelque chose de plus profond.

Plongée dans ses pensée elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que lui aussi était réveillé, qu'il l'observait avec un petit sourire.

\- Une pièce pour vos pensées princesse ?

\- Je vous les offres bien volontiers mon doux chevalier.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Puis elle posa sa tête contre la sienne et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, savourant sereinement la présence de l'autre.

Ce fut le médecin de Théa qui les interrompit.

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Who.

Les deux jeunes eurent un regard de connivence. Puis Spencer se leva et tendit la main au médecin après qu'il eut rouvert les stores, inondant la pièce de lumière.

\- Docteur Reid, je travail aussi pour le FBI, l'agent Terrador est mon équipière.

\- Ha, très bien.

Il serra la main de Spencer et ausculta rapidement la jeune fille.

\- Bon tout semble aller bien jeune fille, votre température est revenue à la normal. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas passez loin du comas. Votre supérieur m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Il va falloir vous ménager dans les semaines à venir, même si votre cerveau n'a manquer d'oxygène que quelques minutes vous ne devriez pas avoir de séquelles. Néanmoins ce qui vous ai arrivé n'est pas anodin, l'hypothermie et l'arrêt cardiaque a grandement affecté votre cœur. Il auras besoin de beaucoup de repos et j'insiste la-dessus !

\- Bien docteur. Quand pourrai je sortir ?

\- Si votre état reste stable dans deux jours. Je sais que mes patients se remettre mieux chez eux qu'a l'hôpital. Si vous avez des migraines ou des vertiges revenez aux urgences immédiatement. Mais si vous respecter votre traitement vous devriez vous en remettre complétement.

\- Merci infiniment Docteur, lui répondit Spencer.

Il leur sourit et pris congé. Une infirmière vint ôter la perfusion de Théa et leur apporter un énorme plateau repas qu'ils partagèrent a deux. Garcia passa les voir un peu plus tard pour leur apporter quelques affaires personnels. Théa pu enfin quitter son affreuse chemise d'hôpital et enfiler un pantalon de jogging ainsi qu'un gros sweat chaud et confortable après une bonne douche. Ce qui fut une épreuve pour Spencer.

Il dut l'aider a se lever, n'étant pas très sure que les jambes de la jeune fille puisse la porter. Il l'amena dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre et l'aida a détacher sa chemise d'hôpital dans son dos. Plus rouge qu'une tomate il se détourna quand elle l'ôta. Inconsciente de la gène du jeune homme elle entra dans la douche sans se préoccuper de sa nudité. Elle n'avait jamais été très pudique de toute façon. Partager entre l'idée de quitter la petite pièce pour lui laisser de l'intimité et la peur qu'elle ai un malaise, il trouva un compromis et fixa le mur devant lui, dos a la douche.

Sous l'eau chaude, Théa se débarrassa de l'odeur de vase de ses cheveux et se fit trois shampoings avant d'être satisfaite. Garcia lui avait apporté sa trousse de toilette elle se servit joyeusement de son gel douche vanillé.

\- Tu peut me donner une serviette Spencer s'il te plait ?

Il lui tendit une grande serviette blanche sans tourner les yeux vers elle et dans laquelle elle s'enroula. Elle remarqua sa gène et la légère rougeur dans sa nuque. Il était vraiment trop mignon !

\- Soit pas timide Spencer, lui dit elle.

Il se retourna et elle se moqua gentiment de son visage écarlate. Il grogna un peu pour la forme mais l'aida à s'habiller. Quand elle fut vêtue elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son ami et l'embrassa. Spencer se laissa aller a l'odeur et au gout sucré de sa partenaire, passant ses mains dans son dos, la serrant contre lui. Théa était sur un petit nuage, elle se sentait à sa place dans ses bras. Il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda t il.

\- Oui, fatiguée mais ça va. Je suis bien là, lui répondit elle en se coulant dans ses bras.

Il lui embrassa le front.

\- Moi aussi, mais viens je veux que tu retourne dans ton lit, tu as les cheveux encore mouillés, il ne faut pas que tu te refroidisse.

Appuyée sur lui, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et fut surpris de trouver toute son équipe dans la chambre qui les attendaient. Garcia arracha la jeune fille de ses bras pour la serrer dans les siens.

\- Holà là mes chéris, on étaient tellement inquiets. Ne me faites plus jamais une peur pareil !

\- C'est promis Garcia, ria Théa.

Elle passa de bras en bras, tous voulant lui manifester leur soutient et leur affection. Même Rossi la pris avec plaisir dans ses bras. L'étreinte de Hotch dura un peu, il avait était très choqué par l'incident et était soulagé au possible.

\- Tu nous a fait une belle frayeur ma belle, lui glissa t il a l'oreille.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée...

Spencer grinça des dents et dut tirer la jeune de fille de force pour qu'elle se rallonge sous les couverture.

\- Je ne sais pas si Reid te l'as dit mais Myers est mort. Annonça Hotch.

Spencer qui s'était assis à coté de Théa la sentie se raidir au nom du tueur. Il lui pris la main et la caressa du pouce.

\- On a retrouver les effet personnels de ses victimes dans la grange, continua Hotch. Si nous déductions sont exactes il y a dut avoir 9 victimes. Nos équipes sont déjà en train de draguer le lac pour trouver les 6 autres victimes. Mais votre intervention a permis de stopper le massacre. Et au vu de ce qui s'est passé, la direction vous accorde 10 jours de congés. Renouvelables si besoin. A votre retour vous devrez toute fois passer une évaluation psychologique pour être sur que vous êtes aptes a reprendre le travail.

\- Oui, merci monsieur. Comment avez vous sût où nous étions ?

\- Grâce aux indications de Reid. Vous étiez pile là où il avait calculé le lieux des noyades. Mais avant les résultats ADN sont tombés. Myers était fichés comme délinquant sexuel. Nous nous sommes rendus à son adresse mais vous n'y était pas. On a retrouvé la voiture et vos armes près de la grange. Le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et de fouiller la ferme. Nous n'avons pas penser immédiatement qu'il gardait ses victimes près de là où il les noyaient. Je suis désolé de vous y avoir envoyés...

La culpabilité se lisait sur le visage de leur supérieur et Théa esquissa un geste pour ce lever mais Spencer fut plus rapide. Il se leva et prit Hotch dans ses bras.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien et nous vous devons la vie, Aaron.

Hotch serra le jeune agent contre lui et le relâcha, les yeux brillants.

\- Reposez vous, dans deux jours tu seras suffisamment en forme pour reprendre le jet Théa, et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

Ils les laissèrent seuls un peu plus tard. Les infirmières acceptèrent d'installer un lit d'appoint dans la chambre de Théa pour que Spencer puisse rester avec elle, ayant refusé tout net sa proposition de retourner dormir à l'hôtel. Il en fut touchée et soulagée, sans vouloir l'admettre devant lui, elle avait un peu peur de se retrouver seule. Ils se couchèrent de bonne heure après un rapide repas. Encore un peu groggy par les médicaments.

Le lendemain passa rapidement entre les derniers examens pour Théa et la paperasse pour Spencer. Garcia lui avait envoyé les rapport à remplir et il passa la journée le nez dans les papiers pendant que Théa dormait beaucoup.

Les médecins n'autorisèrent la jeune fille a rentrer chez elle que le lendemain, ajoutant qu'un psychologue était à sa disposition si elle en ressentait le besoin. Mais elle refusa poliment. Pour le moment elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle.

Emmitouflée dans le manteau de Spencer, ils grimpèrent dans le SUV du FBI et Hotch qui était venus les chercher les conduisit jusqu'au jet. Morgan et Garcia furent au petits soins pour le jeune couple et leur avait installé un coin confortable sur une des banquettes. Théa et Spencer s'installèrent contre les coussins et sous les couverture, prêt à refaire un somme, mais une conversation de leur collègues les sortirent de leur état léthargique. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan et Garcia étaient assis autour de la table et certains râlaient pendant que des billets changeait de mains.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Reid.

\- On avaient parié et j'ai gagné ! s'exclama Garcia.

\- Parié sur quoi ?

\- Sur le moment où vous alliez vous déclarer votre flamme ! Je pensait que ça serait Théa qui se déclarerait la première, Hotch, Morgan et Rossi que ça serait toi ! JJ n'a pas voulu jouer. Donc j'ai gagné !

Reid rougit de gène. Était il si lisible que ça ?

\- Pas du tout ! Intervint Théa. On s'est déclaré en même temps !

Elle se leva et alla prendre les billet des mains de Garcia.

\- Donc techniquement, vous avez tous perdus !

Elle donna la moitié des billets a JJ.

\- Puisque JJ est la seule a ne pas avoir parié elle achètera un cadeau pour Henry de votre part. Et le reste payeras à Spencer et moi une sortie au resto !

Reid ricana pendant que Théa se réinstallait sous les couverture contre lui.

\- Cela vous apprendra à ne pas rire à nos dépends ! leur dit il.

Garcia eut un air choqué et abasourdit. Mais tous finirent par exploser de rire.

Théa posa se rallongea contre son amoureux et il l'entoura de ses bras. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes pour se rendormir.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ A ce stade de l'histoire j'aimerais vraiment quelques reviews histoire de savoir si la fic vous plait et si je continue dans cette direction ^^

A bientôt


	18. Chapitre 18

Hellow je vous ai manqué ? j'espère :p

Les publications vont ralentir les quinze prochains jours, je un gros soucis familiale qui m'a fait perdre un temps fou mais je vous passe les détails ^^

Voici enfin le chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous attendez ^^ Il court mais intense :D

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Elle avait demandé a Spencer si cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'il passe quelques jours avec elle. Il avait accepté avec plaisir. Il avait conduit la voiture depuis Quantico jusqu'à chez elle, il faisait déjà nuit quand elle déverrouilla la porte de la maison.

\- C'est bon de rentrer chez soi, dit elle. Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu as peut être envi de rentrer a ton appartement ?

\- Non je préfère rester avec toi princesse, lui répondit il pendant qu'il les débarrasser de leur manteaux. Et moi non plus je n'ai pas envi d'être seul.

Elle sourit en le regardant défaire ses chaussures. Spencer était un vrai chevalier, son héros.

\- Allez viens, on va te mettre au lit, tu a l'air épuisée. Il la poussa doucement vers l'escalier, une main dans le creux de ses reins. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre.

\- As tu faim ? Lui demanda t il.

\- Un peu...

\- D'accord je te laisse te changer, je vais chercher quelque chose a grignoter dans la cuisine si tu permets.

\- Fait comme chez toi.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, je suis encore capable de me mettre en pyjamas seule, plaisanta t elle.

Il sourit et la laissa. Elle ouvrit les portes de sa penderie et y entra pour y dénicher un short et un débardeur. Elle se débarrassa de son pull et son jean pour enfiler sa tenue de nuit. Ces gestes quotidiens sans importance mais qu'elle aimait tant. Elle aimait sa vie et son quotidien, ses petites habitudes et son travail de fou. Elle avait faillit perdre tout ça...

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais envi de glace, dit Reid dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et découvrit son compagnon avec un pot de glace a la vanille dans les mains et deux cuillères plantées dedans, et cela réveilla quelque chose en elle. Elle s'approcha et pris l'une des cuillères pour la porter a sa bouche. Elle savoura la sucrerie en fermant les yeux.  
Spencer déglutit, avait elle idée de l'image qu'elle renvoyait a cet instant précis ? Elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans ceux brillants du jeune homme. Amusée, elle lui prit le pot de glace des mains et le posa sur la commode. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa, il put gouter l glace sur sa langue et se sentit fondre a son tour. Elle posa une main dans sa nuque et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour accentuer le baiser. Il la serra contre lui, laissant ses mains se balader dans son dos, passant sous son débardeur, caressa la peau douce qui frissonna a son contact. Elle abandonna sa bouche pour s'attaquer a sa gorge et commença a déboutonner sa chemise. Rassemblant, ses quelques neurones encore actifs, il essaya de parler sans gémir de plaisir.

\- Théa... Tu es sure que tu es en état ? demanda t il le souffle court alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur son torse. Je ne veut pas profiter...

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant.

\- Spencer, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu il y a quelques jours, murmura t elle en plongeant son regard trop vert dans le sien. Je refuse de perdre encore du temps. J'en est très envi et je sais que toi aussi.

Elle colla son bassin a son entre jambe et il se sentit encore plus serré qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Je n'ai jamais...

\- J'ai confiance en toi...

Elle repris possession de sa bouche et sa langue vint a la rencontre de la sienne. Ses mains reprirent leur précédente activité et firent glisser sa chemise de ses épaules. Elle gémit quand il attaqua sa gorge, lui envoyant une série de frisson a travers tout le corps. Il avait tellement rêver de pouvoir enfin se permettre ces gestes qu'il avait peine a y croire. Pour la première fois de sa vie son cerveau cessa de réfléchir et il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus, électrisé par les bruits de gorge de sa compagne tendis qu'il léchait et mordillait la peau de son cou.  
Elle avait chaud, après avoir eu si froid, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud, il y avait trop de vêtements entre sa peau et la sienne. Il dut le comprendre car il passa son débardeur par dessus sa tête et elle put enfin coller sa poitrine a son torse nu et attaquer la boucle de sa ceinture. Il passa ses mains sous l'élastique de son short pour caresser les fesses de la jeune femme qui ronronna de plaisir quand le short fini sur ses chevilles. Son célèbre QI de 182 retomba a zéro quand elle fut totalement nue entre ses bras. Tout en l'embrassant il la fit reculer jusqu'au lit ou elle bascula en arrière et il s'allongea sur elle. Son sexe était si serré dans son jean que ça en devenait douloureux et elle l'aida a se débarrasser des derniers vêtements qui faisaient obstacle. Quand leur peau entrèrent enfin totalement en contact il faillit jouir d'anticipation, mais il voulait l'honorer, il voulait l'aimer. Il glissa une longue main entre ses cuisses tandis qu'il descendait pour venir mordiller un téton avec ses dents. Elle poussa un petit cri absolument jouissif quand son index frôla son clitoris. Fort de cette réaction délicieuse il réitéra son geste et elle se cambra sous lui, ses mains crispées dans ses cheveux. Il glissa un doigt en elle, son pouce taquinant toujours son clitoris et cette fois elle ne put retenir un cri.

\- Spencer...

Il abandonna son sein et remonta pour l'embrasser. Ses mains étaient partout sur lui, caressant sa peau moite. l'odeur de sa peau était absolument enivrante. Spencer embrassait divinement bien et ce qu'il faisait avec ses mains la rendait folle ! Il emprisonna un de ses seins avec sa grande main tendis que son bassin allait a la rencontre de son doigt en elle. Il aimait la voir se cambrer sous ses caresses et les râles sortant de sa gorge. Il sentait ses jambes trembler et son souffle de plus en plus désordonné. Elle le laissait mener la danse, totalement offerte et en parfaite confiance. Lui qui n'avait aucune expérience sexuel, elle le laissa faire à son rythme. Il voulait découvrir et goûter chaque centimètre de sa peau, gravant a jamais dans sa mémoire les endroits qui la faisant gémir ou réagir, comme le creux de son cou quand il le mordillait ou ses cotes qu'il frôlait du bout des doigts.

Elle tendit un bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortir un préservatif. Impatient de retourner se blottir contre elle, il l'enfila rapidement, dévorant des yeux le corps alanguit sous lui. Il se rallongea sur elle et lui dévora la bouche avant d'entrer en elle. Elle se crispa et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de ses épaules. Il stoppa son mouvement et décolla sa bouche de la sienne.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda t il inquiet.

Pour toute réponse elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le pousser plus loin en elle. Il dût une fois de plus lutter pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Elle était si chaude et si serrée... Son bassin bougea contre lui, lui intimant d'en faire autant. ce qu'il fit immédiatement.  
Tout en malmenant les cheveux de son amant elle était plus que ravie de constater que Spencer était plutôt très bien gâté par la nature et elle sentait une délicieuse chaleur grossir dans son ventre.  
Spencer s'étonnait que leur corps s'imbriquent aussi bien, lui qui n'avait jamais osé espérer qu'elle puisse un jour s'intéresser à un homme comme lui. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir, il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Au comble du bonheur il accéléra ses mouvements et les bruits de gorge de sa partenaire l'électrisa. Dévorant son cou tandis qu'elle murmurait son prénom, il perdait petit a petit tout contrôle et accéléra encore. Il la sentit se tendre de plus en plus, ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son cuir chevelu et brusquement elle se resserra autour de lui en criant. Il la suivit immédiatement dans l'orgasme et se libéra enfin.  
Il s'effondra sur elle, son cœur battant a l'unisson avec le sien, vite et fort.  
Il laissa la douce sensation se répandre dans son corps et frissonna violemment quand elle fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos moite. Il se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser, encore essoufflé et les membres tremblants. Il se dégagea et s'écroula a ses cotés. Elle vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse, une main caressant son ventre. Il lui entoura les épaules de son bras et lui embrassa le front.  
Maintenant que le plaisir redescendait doucement, il s'inquiéta tout de même de savoir si il s'y était prit correctement.

\- Théa ? Est ce que j'ai été...

\- Merveilleux... soupira t elle.

Il sourit et la serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

Elle se réveilla enveloppée d'un douce chaleur et se dit que plus jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait froid... Gardant les yeux fermés, elle laissa son corps s'éveiller doucement. Son amant s'agita dans son dos a son tour et elle sentit une bouche se poser dans son cou. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face a un Spencer échevelé, la mine endormie.

\- Bonjour princesse...

En guise de bonjour elle lui grimpas dessus et s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il fit courir ses mains dans son dos, massant ses reins et ses épaules. Il la renversa pour inverser leur place, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Il cessa le baiser pour plonger dans ses yeux verts et elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda t il.

\- Pourquoi n'irais je pas bien ?

Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

\- La semaine a été plus que difficile, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu profité de la situation hier...

\- Spencer...

Elle le poussa a son tour pour le remettre sur le dos, elle s'installa a califourchon sur lui.

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter, je vais bien ! Et j'en avait vraiment très envi...

Elle se pencha pour aller mordiller la peau tendre sous l'oreille puis remonta le long de la mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- Et puis c'est moi qui à commencer hier soir je te rappel !

\- Oui mais je n'avais jamais...

\- Fait l'amour ? Et alors ? Tu a été parfait. Et moi même je n'ai pas non plus eut énormément d'expériences sexuelles.

Elle se baissa pour déposer une multitude de baisers papillon sur son torse. Il gémit quand elle taquina son nombril de sa langue et remonta pour embrasser le coins des lèvres.

\- Tu as été tendre et attentionné et je me suis sentie aimée. La plupart des hommes n'en sont même pas capables. Nous avons tout notre temps pour nous découvrir et apprendre a nous connaitre...

En disant cela, elle frottait son bassin au sien et il sentit son sexe se réveiller immédiatement.

Puis elle se leva brusquement et trottina les fesses à l'air jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Tu viens ? lui cria t elle depuis la pièce d'eau.

Oubliant sa gène qui n'avait finalement pas lieu d'être, il repoussa les couvertures et la rejoignis sous la douche, où ils se câlinèrent encore un peu.

Après avoir enfilé une tenue confortable elle descendit à la cuisine pour leur préparer un petit déjeuner. Spencer s'installa sur un tabouret de l'ilot central tendis qu'elle faisait chauffer des toasts, du lait et du café. Il la regarda étaler de généreuses quantité de beurre et de confiture sur les toasts, servir une tasse de café, en renverser une partie a coté, y ajouter trois sucres et le poser devant lui. Pour elle, elle prit un grand bol qu'elle remplit de lait et de chocolat, une pincée de cannelle et un nuage de crème. Il remua tranquillement sa cuillère dans sa tasse tandis qu'elle s'asseyait a coté de lui.

\- J'ai gardé mes habitudes de petit déjeuner français, céréales, pain, beurre etc... Mais je peux te faire des œufs au bacon si tu veux ?

\- C'est gentil mais non merci, lui répondit il en souriant. Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier aujourd'hui ?

Elle le regarda en mâchouillant son toast et prit le temps de le finir avant de répondre.

\- Sincèrement, je me sens encore pas mal fatiguée, pourtant j'ai plus dormis ces derniers jours que toute ma vie entière.

\- C'est normal, tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque, tu...

\- Spencer...

Il se tût mais baissa les yeux. Elle auras besoin de temps avant d'être totalement remise, mais lui aussi avait du mal à oublier la peur qu'il avait eut.

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir en parler, Théa. A moi ou a quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe. Si tu garde tout cela pour toi, un jour ça va te ronger.

Il l'entendit se lever et il releva les yeux au moment ou elle passait sa jambe par dessus les siennes pour s'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je sais... Je le ferait, je te le promet. Mais pas tout de suite. Tout de suite je veut profiter de toi mon chéri. Au moins pour les dix jours a venir.

Il sourit bêtement.

\- D'accord, _ma chérie_...

Elle sourit a son tour et l'embrassa.

La journée se passa tranquillement, entrecoupée de siestes pour Théa. Seul le coup de fil de Garcia qui voulait prendre des nouvelles du jeune couple, brisa cette reposante journée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hotch ferma la porte de son bureau, secoué d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, une migraine lui tambourinant les tempes. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant un paquet posé près de son écran d'ordinateur, une petite enveloppe accrochée dessus. Après avoir éternué, il attrapa la petite note et l'ouvrit.

 _" Aaron, Garcia m'a fait savoir hier que tu avait attrapé un vilain rhume suite a ta petite plongée dans le lac pour me repêcher et me sauver. Tu trouvera dans le paquet quelque chose qui j'espère te feras du bien. C'est ce que ma mère me faisait quand j'étais malade, petite. Encore merci. Alethéa. "_

Réprimant une nouvelle quinte de toux, il ouvrit le papier kraft et en sortit un thermos. Il attrapa son mug posé sur son bureau et versa le liquide du thermos dedans. Une délicieuse odeur de soupe au poulet s'en dégagea et il y goûta tout de suite. Il sentit la soupe chaude descendre agréablement dans sa gorge. Un régal.  
Il s'enfonça dans son siège, prêt à déguster le délicieux breuvage en toute tranquillité quand quelqu'un frappa a sa porte et entra avant qu'il n'est le temps de répondre.

\- Agent Hotchner.

Hotch ravala le " _foutez le camps "_ qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue quand il vit qu'il s'agissait du Chef Cooper. Il reposa avec dépit sa tasse et se redressa dans son siège.

\- Chef Cooper.

\- Navré de vous déranger de si bon matin, j'aurais aimé avoir des nouvelles de l'agent Terrador. J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé dans le Michigan et j'ai été épouvanté ! Quelle histoire ! Comment vas t elle ?

\- L'agent Terrador ET le Dr Reid vont bien tout les deux. Ils prennent un repos bien mérité chez eux, ensemble. Ils seront de retour dans l'équipe dans 10 jours.

Hotch vit le visage de Cooper se fermer quelque peu.

\- Ensemble ?

Il essaya de le cacher mais en bon profiler Hotch remarqua le ton crispé. De toute manière il n'avait d'autre choix.

\- Oui. L'agent Terrador et le Dr Reid entretiennent une relation amoureuse.

Cette fois, Cooper ne pût vraiment pas cacher son mécontentement.

\- Amoureuse ? Ce n'est pas a vous que je vais apprendre que ce genre de fraternisation n'est pas bien vu au FBI !

\- Elles sont déconseillées mais pas interdites, précisa Hotch.

\- Cela va de soi ! Même si elles ne sont pas interdites il me parait évidement que c'est tacite ! Comment être sur que leur liaison ne vas pas interférer avec leur travail ? L'agent Terrador est un excellent élément, je détesterais qu'elle se disperse !

\- J'en prend personnellement la responsabilité. Mais je suis persuadé que cela ne les empêchera pas de continuer de faire leur travail comme ils l'ont fait jusqu'à présent.

\- Et depuis quand entretiennent ils cette relation ?

Hotch hésita, agacé. C'était une chose de lui dire pour Théa et Spencer, ça en était une autre de lui raconter les détails.

\- C'est tout récent.

\- Je vois...

\- Monsieur, si je vous en parle c'est uniquement par ce que le règlement me l'impose avec tout le respect que je vous doit. Mais il s'agit de leur vie privée et a partir du moment ou cela ne gène en rien leur travail, et croyez moi je vais y veiller, le reste ne vous regarde pas.

Hotch vit Cooper se mordre la langue. Visiblement il était plus que contrarié.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que je désapprouve totalement, Hotchner.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vais également garder un œil de mon coté. Bonne journée.

Il sortit en fermant la porte un peu trop fort pour que cela soit poli.

Hotch soupira, le comportement de Cooper lui semblait bien étrange...

* * *

Je sais c'est court mais je préfère vous proposer un petit chapitre maintenant qu'un plus long dans 1 semaine :)

Un avis ? merci :)


	19. Chapitre 19

Hey Hey ^^ Voici la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant ^^ J'ai peux de reviews même si je m'en fiche un peu, j'écris avant tout pour moi et je ne me rend pas compte si le nombre de vu est important ou non par rapport à d'autres fics. Je serait surement un peu moins dispo le reste du mois de juillet ( j'aimerais boucler tout mon travail avant mes vacances en aout ou j'aurais tout le temps que je veux pour écrire hihi j'ai hâte ^^ )

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 19  
**

De leur coté, le jeune couple savourait pleinement de leurs jours de repos. Reid découvrait les joies de la vie de couple. Il était aux petits soins pour Théa encore très affaiblie les premiers jours. Elle dormait beaucoup, mangeait peu et était plus maladroite que jamais. Mais avec le temps, il retrouvait la jeune femme enjouée et pleine de vie dont il était tombé amoureux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour simplement rester des heures assis l'un contre l'autre a lire un livre ensemble, à regarder la télé ou à discuter tout simplement. Il eut le temps de relire toute la saga Harry Potter et appréciait de plus en plus cet univers magique. Ils firent le tour de sa collection de DVD, il lui appris a jouer au échecs même si elle se révéla une exécrable joueuse, mais elle était toujours meilleure que lui au poker.  
Elle mettait aussi son sang froid a l'épreuve, lui qui trouvait déjà qu'elle n'était pas très pudique avant leur relation, à présent il découvrait qu'elle avait fait de gros efforts, avant... Elle se promenait régulièrement en petite tenue voir totalement nue... Agitant ses charmantes petites fesses sous nez en permanence. Elle lui affirmait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour elle d'éviter de passer son temps à faire la lessive. Vu qu'elle renversait toujours tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains... Il était plus facile et plus rapide de laver de la peau que du tissu.  
Mouais...  
Peu convaincu mais loin de s'en plaindre, il finit même par adopter ce comportement, trouvant finalement plus confortable d'être torse nu ou de trainer a moitié habillé. En revanche, il reconnu bien volontiers qu'il était plus simple de se cajoler avec moins de vêtements sur le dos...

Le dernier soir, ils s'autorisèrent une petite sortie au cinémas et au restaurant avant de reprendre le travail. Elle voulu voir le dernier film d'horreur a l'affiche.

\- Tu ne vois pas suffisamment d'horreur tout les jours au travail ? Tu veux vraiment aller voir ce film ?

\- S'il te plait, Spencer !

Il céda avec amusement devant son insistance et elle alla se chercher un énorme pot de popcorn.

\- Tu n'auras plus faim au restaurant, Princesse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir aller au resto finalement...

Ils étaient dans la file d'attente pour entrer dans la salle de cinémas, elle se colla à lui et laissa trainer une main sur son ventre, passant ses doigts le long de sa ceinture.

\- Je préférerais passer directement au dessert après le film...

Reid lui sourit et prit une poignée de popcorn. Il se passerait volontiers de dîner ce soir.

Il eut un mal fou à suivre le film, Théa n'avait de cesse de balader ses mains sur lui. Bien qu'amusé, il était gêné à l'idée que quelqu'un remarque son petit jeu. Plus il repoussait ses mains baladeuses, plus elle devenaient entreprenantes.

\- Théa ! Chuchota t il. On est dans un lieu public !

\- Et alors ? Tu n'as jamais bécoté tes petites copines au cinémas quand tu était ado ?

Il repoussa la main qui était en train de se glisser sous sa chemise avant de répondre, heureux d'être dans la pénombre car son visage devait ressembler à une tomate bien mûre.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de petite copine je te rappel, tu es la première. Je n'était pas le genre de mec dont raffole les filles.

\- Quand on va rentrer a la maison, je vais te montrer que tu es le genre d'homme dont moi je raffole...

Sur ces paroles prometteuses elle se rassit convenablement dans son siège et se remit à manger son popcorn.

Elle resta sage durant le voyage de retour, mais la porte d'entrée fut a peine franchie qu'elle se colla à lui et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, l'embrassant sauvagement. Enfin débarrassé d'éventuels regards indiscrets il put faire ce qui l'avait démangé toute la soirée. Mais au moment ou il commença a passer ses mains sous son chemisier, elle se décolla brusquement, lui arrachant un grognement mécontent.

\- Théa... Tu m'a chauffé toute la soirée...

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop sexy pour ton propre bien...

Il ravala sa frustration devant la vision délicieuse de sa compagne déboutonnant lentement son chemisier, un air aguicheur sur le visage. Il s'avança vers elle mais elle recula. Il commença à avoir très chaud et se mit a parler pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu vois de si sexy chez moi.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Elle fit tomber son vêtement de ses épaules, révélant un charmant soutient gorge noir en dentelle. Elle avança vers lui en remuant les hanches et il déglutit. Elle attrapa sa cravate et tira dessus pour qu'il se penche vers elle.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que j'aime chez toi... J'aime tes grandes mains.

Elle attrapa ses mains et les posa sur ses propres hanches.

\- J'aime tes fossettes...

Elle les embrasa et Reid sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- J'aime ta taille fine...

Elle tira sur sa chemise pour la sortie de son pantalon et passa ses doigts le long de sa ceinture et il frissonna. Elle ouvrit un à un les boutons de sa chemise et la fit tomber par terre.

\- Tes cheveux...

Elle tira sur ses petites mèches de sa nuque et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  
Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait se fondre en elle, maintenant.

\- Et surtout tu es mon héros, mon agent très spécial du FBI Spencer Reid.

\- Tu me rend complétement fou...

\- C'est le but, amour...

Enfin elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne et il put la dévorer. La chambre lui paressait bien trop loin et ne se sentait pas capable de se retenir jusqu'en haut. Décidant que le canapé ferait parfaitement l'affaire il la souleva dans ses bras et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui.

Le reste de la soirée ne fut qu'amour et plaisir.

* * *

Théa avait hâte de reprendre le travail, mais elle eut du mal a quitter son petit quotidien avec Spencer. C'est avec une petite mine tristounette qu'elle prit son petit déjeuner avec son amoureux ce matin là.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ce matin, Princesse. Tu veux prendre encore quelques jours ? Lui demanda Spencer.

\- Non, ça va je me sens bien et je suis contente de retourner travailler mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais notre petit rythme tranquille rien que tout les deux va me manquer...

Attendris, il lui pris la main et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- A moi aussi, chérie.

Mais a peine franchirent ils les portes du bureaux qu'ils voulurent faire demi tour. En les apercevant, Morgan et Garcia fondirent sur eux. Heureusement pour Reid, Hotch apparut et lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. Il abandonna sans remord sa compagne et suivit son supérieur avec soulagement.

\- Lâche ! Lui lança Théa.

Garcia lui attrapa les bras et la traina vers la cuisine.

\- Je veux TOUT savoir ! Avec les détails, même les plus cochons ! Surtout les plus cochons !

\- Théa ! Toi aussi je veux te voir dans mon bureau ! Maintenant !

Ouf, sauvée ! Avec l'air d'une enfant a qui ont a pris son jouet préféré, Garcia lâcha la jeune femme qui couru jusqu'au bureau de Hotch. Elle ferma la porte en soupirant.

\- Vous n'allez pas pouvoir y échapper éternellement, lui dit Hotch.

\- Je ne peux pas me cacher dans ton bureau jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous oublie ? lui demanda t elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de Hotch.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

Ils rirent devant l'air faussement choqué de Hotch.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Ça va, je me sens en pleine forme ! Répondit Théa.

\- Pareil, ajouta Reid.

\- Bien, nous partons dans une heure pour une nouvelle affaire, tu devras donc voir la psy a notre retour, Théa.

Théa grogna un peu mais approuva malgré tout, plus par ce qu'elle avait promis à Spencer de le faire que par réelle envie ou besoin.

\- Encore une petite chose avant qu'on aille en salle de débriefe. J'ai dû parler de votre relation au Chef Cooper et autant vous dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié la nouvelle.

Reid fronça les sourcils.

\- Rien ne nous l'interdit, je ne vois pas en quoi cela le dérange, cela ne le regarde pas.

\- La fraternisation entre deux agents est plus que déconseillée, Reid ! Inutile de vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes suffisamment intelligents tout les deux pour comprendre. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de faire preuve de discrétion quand vous êtes au bureau ou sur le terrain. Je me fiche quand nous somme entre nous, dans le jet ou a l'hôtel. Cooper va vous avoir à l'œil dans les prochaines semaines je vous prévient.

\- Ça tombe bien je n'avais pas l'attention d'allonger Spencer sur toutes les surfaces planes du bureau ! Répondit Théa, faisant rougir l'intéressé. Sérieusement Aaron, on est adultes ! On sait se tenir tout de même !

\- J'ai toute confiance en vous, je sais que votre relation ne nuira pas à votre travail, mais Cooper ne vous connait pas comme moi. Il voudra être certain que cela ne changera rien.

\- Très honnêtement, intervint Reid. Il va être compliqué que notre relation n'est aucune influence sur notre travail. Elle va forcement en avoir !

\- Tu m'as mal comprit Reid, je me fiche que votre liaison ai une influence sur vous, c'est normal. Du moment que c'est une bonne influence et que vous êtes toujours aussi efficaces ensemble sur le terrain ça me vas.

Théa se dit que Hotch cachait vraiment bien son jeu. Derrière cet attitude sévère en public, se cachait un cœur énorme. Elle fut à nouveau envahie par cette impression de faire partie d'une famille.

\- Et au fait, Théa. Merci pour le thermos, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien !

\- Je t'en prit, c'était le moins que je puisse faire.

\- Au travail !

Ils se rendirent tout les trois en salle de débriefe, passant devant le bureau de Cooper. Du coin de l'œil, Reid le vit leur lancer un regard noir, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Mais il fut distrait par Morgan.

\- Alors beau gosse, tu es un homme maintenant ?

Il ricana devant la tête que fit Reid mais Théa lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

\- Laisse le tranquille, Derek !

\- Ho, maman tigre protège son petit, c'est mignon !

\- Maman tigre vas te botter les fesses !

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, on pourra commencer ! Intervint Hotch. On t'écoutes Garcia.

Théa tira la langue à Morgan pendant que Garcia faisait défiler des photos sur l'écran.

\- Chers justiciers je vous emmène à Las Vegas ! Trois meurtres en une semaine. Deux hommes et une femme ont été abattus dans leur hôtel.

\- Une balle dans la poitrine à chaque fois, précisa Rossi en regardant le rapport devant lui. Abattus dans leur chambre. Personne n'a entendu les coups de feu ?

\- Il a dût utilisé un silencieux, proposa Théa.

\- C'est ce que confirme la balistique, dit Garcia.

\- Aucune connotation sexuelle, dit Morgan. Pas de vol non plus. Victimologie différente. Il les tues froidement sans raisons apparente.

\- Comment il rentre dans leur chambre ? Demanda Rossi.

\- Il doit avoir un pass, répondit Hotch. Si il ne fait pas partit du personnel il a du en voler un. Il rentre en silence et tire pendant qu'ils dorment.

\- Les victimes ont ils des points communs ?

\- Ils ont étaient tués dans le même hôtel. Le Blue Eyes, un hôtel de très bon standing, répondit Hotch. Garcia, pendant qu'on s'y rend je veux la liste de tout leurs clients et leur personnel. Le tueur en fait surement partit.

\- On sait pourquoi les victimes sont venus a Las Vegas ? Demanda JJ.

\- Pourquoi les gens vont a Las Vegas ? Répondit ironiquement Rossi.

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi, intervint Théa.

Elle était penchée sur le rapport et examinait de près la photo de l'une des victimes.

\- Je connais cette femme...

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Hotch.

\- Oui, pas personnellement mais je l'ai déjà vu a la télé. C'est une célèbre joueuse de poker. Je regarde beaucoup les grands tournois internationaux et cette femme faisait partit des plus doués. Il y a peu de femmes dans ce milieu à ce niveau, je suis sûre que c'est elle. On sait qu'elle s'appelle Jenny Culingan mais dans le milieu du poker on la connait sous le nom de InYourAss...

\- Dans ton...

\- Oui, on a compris, Reid.

\- Très spirituel...

\- Peut être mais elle était douée, un génie du jeu. Garcia, regardes si les deux hommes tournaient dans les même cercles de poker.

Garcia pianota sur ses claviers et afficha deux nouvelles photos. C'était les mêmes hommes mais vêtus tout deux d'une capuche et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil, assis autour d'une table de poker.

\- Kid Poker et PayToPlay, précisa Théa. Ils gravitent dans le même milieu.

\- On a le lien entre les victimes. Le tueur doit être un concurrent. Il y a des tournois de poker en ce moment à Las Vegas ?

\- Tout les jours... répondit Reid. Il faut chercher à quel tournois ils devaient tout les trois participer.

Garcia fit ses recherche tandis qu'ils embarquaient dans le jet, direction LAS VEGAS !

Théa était surexcitée, elle n'avait jamais été a Las Vegas et en grande fan de poker qu'elle était, elle espérait qu'ils aurait le temps de faire une petite virée casino quand ils auraient bouclée l'affaire. Elle était si fébrile qu'elle se prit les pieds dans ses lacets mal fait en trottinant vers le coin cuisine et s'étala de tout son long au pieds de Reid qui servait le café.

\- Je savais que tu était un tombeur, beau gosse ! Lança Morgan.

Le jeune agent se pencha pour l'aider à se relever et elle fit un geste obscène vers Morgan.

Hotch se dit que ces dix derniers jours leur avaient semblé bien calme sans Reid et Théa, mais aussi bien ennuyeux.

\- Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Lui demanda Reid.

\- Pffff tu sais bien que non ! J'ai l'habitude. Désolée entre l'excitation de reprendre le boulot et d'aller à Las Vegas j'en oublie comment marcher correctement !

Elle tendit les mains vers la cafetière mais son petit ami ne la laissa rien toucher.

\- Laisses moi faire, tu va finir par te bruler.

Il lui servit un petit café, autant limitée la caféine que cette boule de nerf allait ingérer.

\- Et toi ? Content de reprendre le travail ? Lui demanda t elle.

Il haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur le plan de travail.

\- Oui, j'ai adoré ces dix jours avec toi mais j'ai aussi besoin d'être intellectuellement stimulé. Tu comprends ?

\- Bien sur ! Un esprit comme le tien ne peut pas faire de sur place. Moi même je deviendrait folle si je passait mes journée a la maison.

Il lui sourit et la prit contre lui pour l'embrasser. Il avait eut peur de la vexer mais elle comprenait son besoin de stimulation pour garder son esprit alerte, de continuer à développer son intelligence. Il regrettait seulement que leur première affaire après leur congés se déroule a Las Vegas. Elle dut sentir qu'il était nerveux car elle le regarda d'un air étonné en passant ses mains sur sa nuque.

\- Tu es tout crispé, chéri. Un problème ?

Il hésita une seconde à lui en parler, mais se souvint de leur promesse de ne plus rien se cacher.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'on aille ailleurs qu'à Las Vegas c'est tout...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais que j'y suis né ?

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Ma mère y vit toujours...

Elle commençait à comprendre ou il voulait en venir et elle laissa retomber ses bras.

\- Tu n'a pas envi de la voir ? C'est l'occasion pourtant. Je sais que tu ne la vois pas souvent.

\- Si, j'ai envi de la voir mais la situation a changé.

\- Tu parles de moi ? Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas lui en parler je comprendrais, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que nous somme ensembles...

\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout ça n'a rien a voir ! Je sais que je t'aime et je serait ravie de te la présenter ! Je sais qu'elle aussi t'aimeras beaucoup !

Théa lui sourit et retourna se blottir contre lui, rassurée.

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

\- Théa... Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit a propos de ma mère. Elle...

\- Hé ! Les amoureux ! Arrêtez de vous bécoter et ramener vos petites fesses ! Les interpella Morgan.

Reid soupira et lui embrassa le front.

\- On en reparlera plus tard.

Il retournèrent s'assoir avec leurs collègues.

\- Garcia a découvert que les trois victimes devaient participer un tournois de poker qui commence demain soir. Le gagnant remporte 1 million de dollars ! Les informa Hotch.

\- c'est un sacré bon mobile ! Le suspect doit lui aussi participer au tournois, il élimine la concurrence.

\- Sauf qu'il y a des centaines de participants et on va mettre trop de temps pour éplucher la vie de tous. Nous avons donc pensé qu'il serait plus rapide que l'un de nous y participe. Avec quelqu'un a l'intérieur ça sera plus facile de le repérer.

\- Et en plus si ce quelqu'un est doué il va devenir une cible pour le tueur, c'est ça ? Demanda Reid.

\- Tu as tout compris, conforma Hotch.

\- Et comme Théa est la meilleure joueuse de nous tous c'est elle qui va encore devoir servir d'appât ?

Il fit se son mieux pour cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- En fait je pensais plutôt à toi ! Répondit Hotch.

\- A moi ? S'étonna Reid. Mais je suis interdit de casino dans tout Las Vegas.

\- Garcia va arranger ça. Théa n'a pas encore passé l'évaluation psychologique je ne veux donc pas l'envoyer sur le terrain. Quand bien même tu me dit que tu vas bien, Théa, tu es encore fragile, hors de question pour moi de te mettre encore en danger !

\- C'est gentil Aaron, mais je suis capable...

\- C'est d'accord, l'interrompit Reid. De toute façon, Théa a beau être meilleure que moi je reste un joueur exceptionnel parce que je sais compter les cartes. Ça sera plus facile pour moi de me faire remarquer par le suspect sans pour autant me faire attraper à tricher.

Théa laissa échapper un petit bruit dédaigneux. Reid se tourna vers elle d'un air étonné.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu COMPTES les cartes ? lui demanda t elle. Je croyais que ça ne marchait qu'avec le black jack ?

\- Pas seulement, je compte les cartes mais je calcul aussi les probabilités, prend en compte le montant du pot et profile les autres joueurs.

\- C'est pour ça que je serais toujours meilleure que toi au poker. Je joue avec mes tripes et toi avec ton cerveau !

\- Tu as surtout beaucoup de chance...

Théa s'étouffa dans son café.

\- Quoi ?!

\- On atterrit dans 2 minutes, les interrompis Hotch. On va descendre a l'hôtel prendre des chambres et rester discrets.

Il se leva et les laissa tout les deux.

\- Tu vas voir si j'ai de la chance...

\- Je te taquine, Princesse. En faite c'est moi qui ai de la chance.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Oui.

Il se pencha vers elle et passa une main sur son visage et sa nuque.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

Elle sourit et se laisser tendrement embrasser.

Quand ils atterrirent ils se rendirent directement a l'hôtel. Afin de rester discret, ils se présentèrent comme de simples clients et non comme des agents du FBI. La police local leur laissèrent le contrôle total mais resteraient à leur disposition en cas de besoin. Garcia leur avait demandé de leur envoyer les dossiers qu'ils étudieraient dans leurs chambres. Par chance l'hôtel était l'hôtel casino dans lequel le tournois avait lieu. Théa trouvait étonnant que la police n'est pas fait le lien...  
Ils prirent une suite avec trois chambres et un salon, cela sera plus facile vu que les tournois de poker avaient lieu la nuit et pour plus de confort pour s'installer. Il laissèrent la chambre principale avec le lit double à Théa et Reid, JJ la chambre individuel, Rossi et Hotch la chambre avec deux lits individuels et Morgan se contenteras du canapé du salon, ce qui fit ricaner Reid.

\- N'en profitez pas pour faire des cochonneries ! Leur dit Morgan.

Garcia s'occupa a distance d'inscrire Reid au tournois qui devait débuter a 20h. Faisant dépenser une jolie somme au FBI pour les frais d'inscription. Ils avaient donc le temps de s'installer tranquillement. L'affaire était assez simple. La liste des suspects était déjà faite et Garcia se chargerait de vérifier si l'un deux de démarquer du lot. En attendant, ils déférent leur valises, ils étaient probablement là pour plusieurs jours. Morgan râla de devoir se contenter du canapé et JJ lui proposa de lui laisser le lit, ça ne la dérangeait pas de dormir sur le canapé qui avait tout de même l'air très confortable.

\- Hors de question, répondit il. Je suis quand même un homme galant ! En revanche je ne refuserait pas si Reid me proposait sa place !

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! S'écria ce dernier.

Théa lui lança un cousin à la figure et Morgan se leva pour lui courir après. Ce fut dans une ambiance bonne enfant que la journée passa. Les trois victimes étaient les plus susceptibles de gagner le tournois. A présent tous semblaient avoir leur chance et il n'y eut pas d'autres alertes ce jour là. Ils firent même un petit tour dans le casino, histoire de repérer un peu les lieux.

Ils passèrent en revue la vie des participants et du personnel de l'hôtel mais rien ne semblait les diriger vers quelqu'un en particulier. Le soir arriva et ils prirent un bon dîner tous ensemble et Reid se prépara pour jouer.

On lui installa un micro ainsi qu'une oreillette discrète, il chaussa sa paire de lunette sur laquelle une mini camera leur permettras de suivre ce qu'il faisait. Théa pourrait même lui donner un coup de main dans son jeu même si il estimait ne pas en avoir besoin. Il enfila son gilet par balles sous sa chemise au cas ou.

\- Voila ton badge qui te permettra de rentrer dans la salle du tournois. Essaye de te faire remarquer mais pas trop, tu dois attirer l'attention du suspect mais pas du personnel.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais ce que j'ai a faire ne vous en faites pas.

\- Encore une chose. Le suspect les abats dans leur chambre, mais il peut tout aussi bien essayer de t'atteindre ailleurs. Tu ne peux pas garder ton arme sur toi donc au moindre doute, tu donnes l'alerte !

\- Pas de problème.

\- Tu peux y aller, bonne chance !

Avant de partir Reid embrassa sa compagne, elle était tout de même un peu inquiète.

\- Ça va bien se passer Princesse. J'ai mon gilet par balle.

\- Je sais... Mais fait quand même attention a toi.

\- C'est promis.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre. Théa alla se rassoir devant les écrans installés sur la table basse. Tout ses coéquipiers avaient déjà les yeux rivés dessus. Elle prit son casque qu'elle posa sur sa tête.

\- Bonne chance, chéri, dit elle a son compagnon.

Morgan lui passa une main dans le dos pour la rassurer et une longue nuit commença.

Théa dut admettre que Reid était vraiment doué. Il maniait les cartes et les jetons avec dextérité et grimpas les échelons du tournois sans problème. Elle vit perdre volontairement certains coup afin de pas attirer l'attention du croupier mais n'eut pour le moment pas besoin d'intervenir sur sa façon de jouer, se contentant d'un mot d'encouragement de temps en temps. Son stress diminua au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. De toute manière il y avait peu de chance que le suspect frappe ce soir. Le tournois allait durer sur trois nuits au minimum, la première allait dégrossir le nombre de concourants, il n'en resterait plus qu'une cinquantaine demain. Vers 4 heures du matin, Théa commença à bailler.

\- Va te coucher ma belle, lui dit Morgan. Tu as encore besoin de récupérer.

\- Non, je veux l'attendre. Il reste encore combien de temps ?

\- Une heure au moins, Reid est a la dernière table.

Elle se concentra sur son écran. Reid avait une paire de valets dans les mains, un roi, un deux et une dame sur le flop. Un joueur misa la moitié de ses jetons. Théa s'attendit à ce que Reid se couche mais il relança, se mettant presque à tapis.

\- Mais qu'est ce tu fait, Spencer ? Il a un plus gros pot que toi et deux cartes plus fortes que les tiennes sur le flop !

Faisant fis de ce que lui disait sa petite amie, Spencer suivit le coup. La turn arriva avec un As. Mais il relança tout de même. L'autre joueur hésita un instant et demanda un time.

\- Il attend sa couleur ou a une paire. Il se demande si ta paire est plus forte que la sienne.

Le joueur suivit Reid, y mettant presque tout son pot. Théa grogna après son équipier. La river vint avec un dix de carreau, ruinant les chances de l'autre joueur d'avoir une couleur. Reid avait une quinte, donc de bonnes chance de l'emporter. C'est ce qu'il fit. L'autre avait une double paire de roi et d'as. Théa grogna qu'il avait eu de la chance ce coup là !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Théa. Fait attention Reid, il ne faut que l'ont te soupçonne de tricher.

Il virent l'index de Reid tapoter nerveusement la table. Il était agacé par les paroles de ses collègues.

\- Tout doux, amour. Je sais que tu sais ce que tu fait, mais il y a trop gros en jeu pour se permettre de faire le malin.

Le tapotement cessa.

\- Il faudra que tu m'apprenne tes trucs, j'aimerais pouvoir battre Reid un de ces jours !

\- Il a voulu m'apprendre les échecs la semaine dernière. Une catastrophe ! Il a toujours 3 coups d'avance mais comme je ne comprenais rien je jouais un peu au hasard et ça l'a rendu fou ! Il n'arrivait pas a prévoir mes prochains coups. Il m'a accusée de ne pas respecter le noble art que sont les échecs ! Du coup, il a abandonné.

Une heure plus tard, Reid remporta la partie et repartit avec un nombre conséquent de jetons. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Hotch avait prit le relais de Morgan. Théa avait refusé d'aller se coucher mais s'était endormit sur le canapé.

\- Bien joué, Reid. Tu dois sûrement commencer à intéresser notre suspect. Morgan va rester sur le canapé pour le reste de la nuit, au cas ou le suspect tenterait quelque chose ce soir, mais il y a peu de chance. Demain on va se renseigner de façon plus approfondit sur les joueurs qui reste. Je prendrais le tour de garde sur le canapé.

Reid se débarrassa de son micro, de son oreillette et posa ses lunettes sur la table basse.

\- Le tournoi reprend à 21 heures demain. Comment vas Théa ?

\- Elle s'est endormie, elle a refusé d'aller au lit.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu ça. Quelle tête de mule, elle sait qu'elle encore besoin d'y aller doucement !

En disant cela, il se pencha sur la jeune fille qui dormait profondément. Il passa ses bras sous ses genoux et derrière son dos pour la soulever dans ses bras.

\- Bonne nuit, Hotch.

\- Bonne nuit les enfants.

Reid se dirigea vers leur chambre et alla déposer sa compagne dans le lit. Il lui ôtât son jean et son pull avant de rabattre la couverture sur elle. Après s'être lui aussi déshabillé, il se glissa a ses cotés. Elle se réveilla au moment ou il s'enroulait autour d'elle.

\- Spencer ?

\- Salut, belle endormie.

\- Je me suis endormie ?

\- Tu n'es pas raisonnable, tu as encore besoin de repos.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais t'attendre. Comment ça s'est terminé ?

\- J'ai gagné.

Elle se retourna et se blottit contre lui, respirant son odeur.

\- Je m'en doutait, tu es doué, mais parfois imprudent.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Je ferais bien des cochonneries rien que pour embêter Derek, mais je suis trop fatiguée...

\- Dors, Princesse.

Il lui embrassa les cheveux et lui caressa les épaules. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi minute pour replonger dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

A très vite ! Peut être un dernier chapitre avant aout je ne sais pas je vais essayer mais je vous promets rien :)

Enjoy !


	20. Chapitre 20

Hellow ^^ Voici un dernier chapitre avant mes vacances. Le prochain sera pour le mois d'aout ou j'aurais tout le temps d'écrire tranquillement :)

Merci pour vos reviews et pour ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leur favoris ! " love "

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Ils dormirent jusqu'à midi. Théa fut réveillée par la délicieuse chaleur de mains qui parcouraient son dos et ses reins. L'odeur de Spencer lui parvint jusqu'au nez quand celui ci se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou. Ses cheveux lui chatouilla la nuque et elle gémit de bonheur. Il continua ses baiser, descendant dans son dos nu, ses mains massant toujours ses reins. Ses doigts et sa bouche se baladaient sur chaque centimètre de peau a découvert, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps.  
Elle sentait si bon, cette odeur sucrée qu'il aimait temps plein les narines, il s'évertua a embrasser et masser toute la peau auquel il avait accès. Mémorisant chaque grain de beauté, chaque tache de rousseur, les endroits plus sensibles que les autres. Il les grava a jamais dans sa mémoire...

Puis elle se retourna et lui entoura les épaules de ses bras. Elle attrapa ses mèches folles et le fit remonter pour l'embrasser. Il s'allongea sur elle, son corps s'imbriquant parfaitement avec le sien. Il recommença les même gestes de ce coté ci. Il descendit sa bouche dans son cou et le long de sa gorge. Puis il parcouru ses clavicules et alla nicher son nez sous l'un de ses seins. Il en fit le tour et alla taquiner le téton du bout de la langue. Elle réagit immédiatement et ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle grogna quand il abandonna son sein, mais son grognement se transforma en râle de plaisir quand il refit le même manège avec le deuxième sein.

Il avait l'impression de perdre un peu de son QI a chaque gémissement et a chaque râle. Il descendit sa bouche sur son ventre tandis qu'il remontait ses doigts le long de ses côtes. Il explora tout son ventre jusqu'au pointes de ses hanches.

La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra quand il souffla doucement dans la toison brune entre ses jambes.

\- Spencer...

Il aurait voulu continuer sa caresse buccal mais n'ayant aucune expérience de ce genre il avait peur de mal s'y prendre. Il préféra remonter pour l'embrasser et il sut qu'elle ne lui en tenu pas rigueur a sa façon de dévorer sa bouche. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches et il colla son entre jambe au sien.

Il tendit la main vers la boite de préservatifs qu'elle avait rangé dans le tiroir de la table de nuit la veille. Il eut du mal a lâcher sa bouche pour enfiler la protection. Mais ce fut elle qui lui prit des mains. sans le lâcher des yeux elle ouvrit le petit sachet et tendit les mains vers son sexe gonflé. Hypnotisé a la vue de son visage rouge de plaisir, il la laissa faire. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de sa verge tendue et la massa un peu avant d'y dérouler le préservatif. Elle se mordit la lèvre et il trouva cette vision tout a fait érotique et il eut envi lui aussi de la mordre. Ce qu'il fit tendit qu'il s'enfouissait doucement en elle.

Elle gémit contre sa bouche et mordit sa lèvre a son tour. Puis brusquement, d'un coup de hanche, elle inversa leur position. Étonné, il cessa de se poser des questions quand elle remua sur lui. Accroché a ses épaules, elle montait et descendait sur son sexe a un rythme régulier. Il referma ses mains sur ses hanches et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements. Elle avait fermé les yeux, concentré sur les sensation envahissant son corps, sur la chaleur qui gonflait petit a petit dans son ventre.  
Elle recommença a se mordre la lèvre et il se redressa en position assise, avec elle toujours empalée sur lui pour la serrer contre son torse. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules pendant qu'il l'embrassait, sans jamais cesser de remuer les hanches.  
A la façon dont ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et a sa respiration de plus en plus précipitée il sut qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'orgasme et il augmenta le rythme.  
Elle jouit brutalement et dut se mordre le point pour ne pas crier. Il la rejoignit dans l'orgasme quand ses chairs se refermèrent sur lui avant de retomber sur le matelas, essoufflé.

La tête posée sur son torse, elle écouta les battements désordonnés de son cœur tandis qu'elle redescendait de son petit nuage. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos, sur sa peau encore hyper sensible et elle frissonna violemment.  
C'était le moment qu'il préférait, juste après l'orgasme, quand elle était blottie contre lui, tremblante et frissonnante, son cœur battant a l'unisson avec le sien.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura t il a l'oreille.

Elle redressa mollement la tête pour lui répondre qu'elle aussi l'aimait et s'apprêtât a l'embrasser quand des coups se firent entendre a la porte de leur chambre.

\- Hey ! Les amoureux ! Arrêtez vos cochonnerie et levez vous ! Hurla la voix de Morgan.

Théa grogna et regarda son amoureux.

\- Je peux le tuer ?

Il rit avant de lui répondre.

\- Laisses le, ce n'est pas grave. Imagine qu'il est toqué a la porte 2 minutes plus tôt !

\- Là, il serait vraiment mort...

Il ria encore et les levèrent du lit pour aller prendre une douche.

Il prirent un bon petit déjeuner et Théa décida tout de même de se venger de Morgan. Il recracha son café dans lequel elle avait versé du sel a la place du sucre.

\- Oups ! Pardon, Derek. Je suis tellement maladroite, lui dit elle.

On pouvais presque voir une auréole au dessus de sa tête. Mais Morgan ne fut pas dupe et cacha le téléphone de la jeune femme qui le chercha pendant plus d'une heure avant de le retrouver dans le mini frigo de leur suite.

\- Pourquoi mon téléphone était dans le frigo ?! S'écria t elle.

\- Tu es si tête en l'air, Théa... Répondit Morgan.

Cela se finit en bataille de coussins. Rossi dut les attraper par la peau du cou pour les séparer avant qu'ils ne cassent quelque chose sous les rires de leur autres équipiers.

* * *

Puis vint l'heure ou Reid dut retourner a sa mission. Il enfila son équipement et après un dernier débriefe, il se rendit a la salle du tournois

Il s'assit a la table et posa sa palette de jetons devant lui. C'était la dernière table. Si il remportait la partie il était sur d'avoir assez de jetons pour être qualifié pour la finale de demain soir. Les 12 joueurs gagnant accèderons a la finale. Il y avait encore 12 tables en jeu, on pouvait donc avancer l'hypothèse que le suspect sera parmi les 12 derniers.

Reid se concentra sur sa partie. Il avait beau compter les cartes, calculer les probabilités et les quôtes, il n'avait jamais joué avec des joueurs si doués et eut besoin de toute sa concentration pour se maintenir a niveau. L'aide de Théa dans l'oreillette lui fut très précieuse ce coup si.  
Il n'avait d'abord pas écouter sa compagne mais après s'être mis dangereusement au bords de la banqueroute il finit par l'écouter. Après qu'elle l'ai joyeusement enguirlander.

Les joueurs avaient du mal a sortir de la table, tous s'accrochaient a leur jetons, le prix d'un million de dollars dans la tête de tous. Spencer lui était agacé, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer a la fois sur le jeu et sur ce qui ce passait autour de lui. Il aurait aimé garder a l'œil tout les joueurs présents dans la salle. Voir si il pouvait repérer leur suspect parmi eux. Mais impossible pour lui de quitter des yeux sa propre table.

\- Concentre toi sur ton jeu Reid ! Lui dit Hotch dans l'oreillette. Écoutes ce que te conseille Théa, il est temps de sortir le grand jeu ! Le suspect doit te prendre pour cible ! A toi de jouer !

Il fit ce que lui dit son supérieur et entreprit de devenir plus agressif dans son jeu. Relançant sans cesse, bluffant quand cela lui était possible. Il réussi a sortir 3 joueurs de la table. Il n'en restait plus que deux avec lui. Il était 5 heure du matin et il commençait a fatiguer.

Il regarda les deux cartes que lui avait donné la croupière. Une paire de 3. Il soupira discrètement devant la faiblesse de son jeu. Il s'apprêtait a se coucher, profitant qu'il était au bouton et que les autres devaient déposer leur blindes. Il joua tout de même la grosse blinde pour voir le flop mais la grosse blinde relança.

\- Vas a tapis ! Intervint Théa.

Il faillit sursauter et s'écrier " _Quoi ?!_ " Mais il se retint au dernier moment. Il tapota de son doigts la table pour montrer son désaccord. Il avait un total de jetons a peine supérieur a celui des deux autres. Si il partait a tapis et qu'il perdait ce coup, il se ferait sortir du tournois a coup sur.

\- Fais ce que je te dis Spencer, rajouta Théa.

Il lutta un instant, hésitant a l'écouter.

\- Écoutes moi, chéri. Le joueur a la casquette a relancé le double de sa blinde, il fait ça a chaque fois qu'il veut bluffer, je suis sure qu'il n'a rien dans les mains et veux juste ramasser les blindes !

Il n'était pas d'accord avec elle, le joueur en question n'avait commis quasiment aucune faute tout le long de la partie et ne pensait pas qu'il était un gros bluffeur. La petite blinde suivi la relance avec hésitation.

Reid tapota de tout ses doigts sur la table, il avait vraiment envi de se coucher. Il avait une paire certes, mais de 3 ! Il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et sa quôte était faible.

\- Arrête de réfléchir Spencer et va a tapis ! Insista Théa.

\- Monsieur ? lui demanda la croupière. C'est a vous de parler.

\- ALL IN, SPENCER ! Hurla Théa.

Il poussa tout ses jetons dans le pot rapidement. La croupière compta le total et demanda au joueur suivant si il suivait ou se couchait. Reid regarda le joueur lui lancer un regard noir et commença a se demander si Théa n'avait pas raison au fond...  
Le joueur a la casquette annonça tapis a son tour avec beaucoup de réticence. Reid douta a nouveau, perdu, incapable de lire le jeu pour la première fois. Le deuxième joueur suivit le mouvement mais Reid n'avait pas peur de lui, il n'avait fait que ramasser des blindes tout le long du jeu et avait eut beaucoup de chance.

La croupière rendit 5 misérable jetons a Reid. Si il perdait, il devrait se défendre avec quasi rien dans les mains.

Elle dévoila le flop. As de carreau / roi de carreau / 3 de carreau. Reid toucha son brelan, mais cela lui parut faible devant le demi sourire du joueur a la casquette qui devait surement s'approcher de sa couleur. Si la prochaine carte était un carreau il était probablement foutu, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.  
Théa était en ébullition devant son écran. Elle était sûre de son analyse sur le concurrent de Spencer. Il bluffait avant le flop. Mais les trois carreaux sur la table venait de faire basculer le jeu. La couleur était plus forte que le brelan...

Se rongeant les ongles, elle regarda avec angoisse la croupière jeter une carte et poser la suivante sur la table. Un valet de carreau.

Cette fois le joueur a la casquette ne put dissimuler son sourire triomphant. Spencer vit tout ses espoirs ruinés.

\- Il reste une carte... murmura Théa a son oreille, mais il n'y croyait plus.

Le cœur battant la chamade, ils regardèrent la croupière retourner la dernière carte. Un 3 de trèfle !

Carré ! Spencer avait touché son carré ! Sa main était plus forte que la couleur, plus forte que le full ! Seule une quinte flush ou une quinte flush royale pouvait le battre !

\- Vos jeux messieurs, demanda la croupière.

Le joueur a la casquette dévoila de façon joyeuse sa dame de carreau et un 9 de cœur !

C'était gagné et Reid entendit ses équipiers hurler de joie dans son oreillette tandis qu'il montrait sa main, faisant fondre le sourire de son adversaire comme neige au soleil. Le troisième joueur n'avait qu'une petite paire qui ne faisait pas le poids.

Un sourire énorme sur le visage, il ramassa ses jetons et se promis de toujours faire confiance a sa compagne a l'avenir !

\- Bravo Amour ! Je suis trop fière de toi !

\- C'est grâce a toi... murmura t il a voix basse.

Fort de sa victoire, surtout partagée avec sa compagne, il alla déposer ses jetons a l'accueil. L'hôtesse lui remis un nouveau badge pour qu'il puisse accéder a la finale du lendemain.

En retournant vers sa chambre, il se dit qu'il ne serait pas si mal de remporter le gros lot... Il s'ôtât cette idée de la tête, après tout il avait triché pour en arriver là. Il était quand même fier de lui, il se savait un excellent joueur tout de même. Plongé dans ses pensées, il en oublia la raison de sa présence ici. La mémoire lui revint quand, tournant a un angle du couloir, il se retrouva face au joueur a la casquette.

Il stoppa quand l'homme braqua une arme munie d'un silencieux sur lui. Il leva immédiatement les mains, libérant l'espace devant sa poitrine. Si il devait tirer, il fallait qu'il vise son torse comme les autres, si il lui prenait l'envi de viser la tête, il était mort. Il avait toujours ses lunettes sur le nez et il espéra que ses équipiers étaient toujours devant leur écrans.

\- HOTCH ! Hurla Morgan.

Hotch et Théa se tournèrent vers les écrans et virent l'homme a la casquette braquer son arme sur Reid.

\- Ho mon dieu !

Il n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le suspect tira.

Reid se prit la balle au niveau du diaphragme, lui coupant la respirant et il s'effondra sur le sol. Il vit le suspect passer près de lui en courant. Moins de 10 secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas courir vers lui et Théa apparut au dessus de lui.

\- Spencer ! Est ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle ouvrit sa chemise avec des mains tremblantes et découvrit la balle logé dans le gilet par-balle.

\- Ça va, gémit il. Putain, ça fait mal ! Il s'est enfuit !

Folle de rage, Théa se releva et couru après le suspect.

\- Théa !

Hotch et Morgan la suivirent, laissant Reid avec Rossi et JJ.

Elle l'entendait galoper dans les couloirs, puis le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre brutalement. Elle tourna a un angle et la vit la porte des escaliers ouverte. Elle s'y engouffra et monta les marches.

\- FBI ! Arrêtez vous !

Elle gravit les escaliers quatre par quatre. Elle entendait ses collègues la talonner de près. Elle déboucha sur le toit mais le suspect continuait sa course.

\- Vous n'avez nul part où aller ! Arrêtez vous !

Mais il continua et se rapprocha du bord de l'immeuble. Elle le suivit et le vit prendre son élan et sauter ! Mais il ne sauta pas assez loin et se rattrapa de justesse au bord du toit en face avec ses bras.

Hotch et Morgan arrivèrent au moment elle courait le plus vite possible vers le bord.

\- THEA ! FAIT PAS CA ! Hurla Hotch.

Mais Théa sauta de toutes ses forces. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le toit de l'autre immeuble, se faisant très mal a une jambe. Faisant fit de la douleur elle se traina jusqu'au bord et se pencha pour attraper le bras de l'homme suspendu dans le vide. Mais il paniqua et s'accrocha a elle, menaçant de les faire basculer tout les deux.

\- Calmez vous ! Je vous tient ! Essayez de remonter, aidez moi.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et continua de gigoter dans tout les sens en hurlant.

\- Me laissez pas tomber ! Au secours !

\- Aucune chance ! Vous avez tirer sur mon petit ami ! Je vais vous trainer moi même en prison si il le faut !

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il continua de hurler et de se débattre. Elle se sentit tirée de plus en plus en avant vers le vide.

\- Au secours ! Me laissez pas tomber par pitié !

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber ! Calmez vous ou on vas tomber tout les deux !

Elle avait besoin d'aide, elle n'arriverais jamais a le remonter toute seule, il était trop lourd ! Il enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau, cherchait un appuis avec ses pieds.

\- THEA !

Elle releva difficilement la tête et vit Morgan resté sur le toit de l'hôtel.

\- Hotch est redescendu ! Il arrive, accroches toi !

\- Ça serait plus facile si ce débile voulait bien cesser de se débattre !

Elle fatiguait, avait mal aux bras mais ne lâchait pas. Le suspect s'était mis a pleurnicher mais au moins il avait arrêtez de gigoter, accroché au bras de la jeune femme. Heureusement, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, les renforts arrivaient enfin ! Hotch se jeta a terre a sa droite attrapa le blouson du suspect pour tirer dessus. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Spencer a sa gauche. Aidée des deux hommes, ils parvinrent a remonter le tueur. Quand il fut en sécurité il s'effondra en pleurant sur le sol. Hotch lui passa les menottes pendant que Reid se mettait a hurler a sur la jeune femme.

\- NON MAIS TU ES MALADE ! Te jeter comme ça dans le vide ! Tu aurais put tomber !

C'était peut être a cause de l'adrénaline mais elle sentit la colère monter. A son grand étonnement, il vit son visage se fermer et tourner les talons. Elle marcha en boitillant un peu jusqu'à la porte des escaliers pour redescendre.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Reid a Hotch.

Hotch secoua la tête en soupirant puis poussa le tueur devant lui pour redescendre a leur tout. Perdu, Reid suivi son supérieur.

Le suspect fut remis aux autorités local, il sera jugé et condamné pour les meurtres et finirait probablement ses jours en prison.

Toute l'équipe retourna a leur chambre pour préparer leur valise et rentrer a Quantico. Quand entra dans le petit salon, Théa l'ignora superbement et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre en claquant la porte.

\- Holà ! Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ? Demanda Morgan. Qu'est ce que tu as fait petit génie ?

\- Je... Je sais pas...

\- Il lui a crié dessus sur le toit, répondit Hotch.

Morgan fit une grimace.

\- Aïe, a ta place j'irai lui parler avant qu'elle n'explose. Je veux pas être dans les parages quand ça va arriver !

\- Mais enfin, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Oui, j'ai crié mais quelle idée de se sauter dans le vide comme ça ! C'était complétement inconscient.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que toi ce ne n'est pas ton genre de foncer tête baissée vers le danger sans réfléchir pour sauver quelqu'un..., répondit Hotch.

 _Pas faux..._

\- Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

\- T'excuser et t'aplatir en attendant que l'orage passe, lui conseilla Morgan.

 _D'accord..._

Prenant son courage a deux mains, il alla toquer doucement a la porte et entra dans la chambre.

\- En combien de morceaux on va le retrouver a votre avis ?

\- Aucun, elle va en faire de la purée... Bien fine...

\- Théa ?

La jeune femme fourrait rageusement ses affaires dans son sac sans le regarder. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il fit simple.

\- Je suis désolé, chérie... Je... JE n'aurais pas du te crier dessus.

Elle ne le regardais toujours pas et continua de l'ignorer.

\- J'ai eu peur...

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt dans son geste avant de continuer.

\- J'ai eu peur quand Hotch m'a dit ce que tu avait sauté sur l'autre toit. Et encore plus quand je t'ai vu prête a basculer dans le vide.

Elle arrêtât ce qu'elle faisait, le dos toujours tourné vers lui, mais il savait qu'elle l'écoutait.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Théa... Je te présente toutes mes excuses, mais pendant une demi seconde j'ai cru que je pouvait te perdre, et je... Je ne l'aurais pas supporté... Qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans toi ?

Il baissa la tête, il avait vraiment eu peur et pendant cette demi seconde il s'était imaginé la jeune fille en bas de l'immeuble, morte.  
Elle soupira et se retourna vers lui. Elle alla le prendre dans ses bras et il enfouis son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Je comprends... Pardon, j'ai un peu exagérée. Ce type t'a tiré dessus, je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe en bas de l'immeuble, trop facile... Il doit être conduit devant la justice. Mais sur le coup, j'avoue avoir eu envi pendant une seconde de le laisser s'écraser, qu'il ne méritait pas mieux parce qu'il avait essayé de te tuer. J'ai eu honte de penser ça... Alors quand tu m'as crié dessus, j'ai encore eu honte par ce que tu avais raison.

\- Je te promet de ne plus te crier dessus comme ça.

\- Bien sur que si tu va le refaire ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais que je peux rendre les gens complétements fou. Et je sais que tu m'aimes.

\- Tellement, si tu savais...

\- Je le sais, c'est pareil pour moi mon amour...

Elle voulu le serrer encore plus fort contre elle mais il se crispa et poussa un petit cri de douleur.

\- Tu as mal ? Où ?

Elle écarta ses bras et ouvrit sa chemise pour découvrir un énorme hématome sur son torse, juste en dessous du pectoraux.

\- Il faut vraiment que l'ont fasse des progrès sur les gilets par balles ! Grogna t elle.

* * *

Vers neuf heures du matin, Reid demanda a Hotch si ils pouvaient décaler leur départ pour Quantico de quelques heures. Il voulait rendre visite a sa mère avant de partir. Hotch accepta et fila avec les autre profiter un peu du casino jusqu'au soir.

Reid et Théa firent une mini sieste et mangèrent ensemble au restaurant avant d'aller voir la mère du jeune homme. Mais avant il devait parler a sa compagne.  
Il l'emmena donc au restaurant du casino. Leur dispute était oubliée et il était a présent un peu angoisser par ce qu'il devait lui annoncer.

\- J'aimerais que tu vienne avec moi après manger, chérie. J'aimerais te présenter ma mère.

La jeune femme lui sourit, ravie.

\- Mais avant... Je dois te dire quelque chose, a propos de ma mère.

Sentant que c'était important pour lui, elle posa ses couverts et lui prit la main pour l'encourager.

\- Mon père est partit quand j'étais enfant. Ma mère m'a élevé seule. Mais quand j'ai eu 18 ans, j'ai dut... J'ai dut la faire interner !

Alors là... Théa ne s'y attendait pas du tout !

\- Elle est Schizophrène. Depuis elle vit au Sanatorium Bennington. Avant que sa maladie n'empire elle était professeur de lettres en université, et qu'elle avait l'habitude de me lire tout un tas d'œuvre j'étais enfant.

Ce souvenir le fit sourire un instant.

\- Ta mère t'as élevé seule malgré sa maladie ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça doit une femme extraordinaire. Élever un enfant avec un esprits tel que le tient, elle doit être fière de voir ce que tu fait de tes dons.

Il était soulagé qu'elle le prenne aussi bien. Elle avait l'air sincèrement impressionnée. La schizophrénie fait peur après tout.

\- Et aussi...

Il lui expliqua a quel point il avait peur de son propre esprit par moment. La schizophrénie étant héréditaire, il vivait avec l'angoisse qu'un jour il développe a son tour la même maladie que sa mère. Le regard de Théa se fit songeur.

\- Cela explique pas mal de chose...

\- C'est a dire ?

\- Spencer, tu es un génie excentrique, avec des indices de schizophrénie et d'autisme mineur, un peu comme le syndrome d'Asperger. Tu as 26 ans avec tout un tas de diplômes, on ne peut généralement pas atteindre un tel niveau de connaissance sans une certaine forme d'autisme. Ce n'est peut être pas le cas, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas médecin. Je comprend que parfois tu puisse avoir peur.

Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et se rendit compte que malgré elle, elle avait profilé son ami. Défaut professionnel...

\- Pardon, chéri, ajouta t elle. Je ne voulais pas insinué quoi que se soit.

Mais il lui souriait, amusé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a longtemps que j'ai conscience de tout ça...

Elle se leva et alla s'assoir sur ses genoux, faisant fit des gens autour d'eux.

\- Je t'aime comme tu es, Spencer. Avec ton corps et surtout ton esprit si brillant. Je me fiche de savoir si tu es atteint d'un quelconque syndrome. Ça fait partit de toi, et je t'aime tout entier.

Elle l'embrassa et il se dit qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

La rencontre avec sa mère se passa vraiment très bien. Le courant entre les deux femme passa immédiatement. Théa avait beaucoup d'admiration pour cette femme, qui pourtant malade, avait sut élever son fils et lui permettre de devenir un homme bien.  
Diana apprécia la spontanéité de la jeune femme et était reconnaissante envers elle. Elle voyait son fils très heureux et très amoureux. Elle lui confia qu'elle la trouvait vraiment très jolie, que leur enfants seront magnifiques ! Reid rougit comme une tomate.  
Elle leur fit promettre de revenir la voir plus souvent et fit jurer a Théa de prendre soin de son fils. Ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

\- Si vous pouviez faire en sorte qu'il mange un peu plus aussi, lui glissa t elle discrètement. Il n'a que la peau sur les os !

Théa rit avec bonne humeur et lui promit de le remplumer un peu.

Ils finirent par rejoindre leur équipe et Théa se précipita dans les salles de jeu et s'installa devant les machine a sous. Elle avait eut sa dose de poker et voulait jouer un peu aussi.  
Hotch et Reid durent la tirer de force de son siège pour qu'elle se décide à les suivre.

\- Arrêtez ! Je suis sûre que je suis sur le point de gagner !

\- Théa... Tu as déjà perdu 300 dollars !

\- Et alors ? Pour une fois que je m'amuse !

Elle bouda tout le long du voyage jusqu'au jet, surtout parce que Morgan n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'elle sous les yeux amusés de leur collègues.

Elle ne cessa de faire la tête que quand elle s'installa contre son amoureux pour une sieste dans l'avion le temps du voyage de retour. Ce que tous firent.

* * *

Voila pour le mois de juillet !

Je vous dit a très vite :)


	21. Chapitre 21

Hellow, me voici de retour après une longue absence ^^ Trop de boulot avant mes vacances :p vraiment désolée ^^

Voici un nouveau chapitre ( pardon si il y a encore des fautes je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire ) , le suivant ne devrait pas tarder j'ai beaucoup plus de temps libre :) promis !

Ce chapitre me permet également d'atteindre les 100 000 mots ! :D

Réponse a la review de Pinna :

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ça fait chaud au cœur ^^ Et oui j'ai bien conscience de mes fautes de frappe et d'étourderies :p J'ai beau relire 15 fois un chapitre avant de le mettre en ligne j'en découvre toujours une fois celui ci publié -_- Mais les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues :)

Place a la lecture :) et a très vite ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Le mois de décembre arriva très vite avec les premières neiges. Reid découvrit a quel point sa compagne avait encore gardé son âme d'enfant. Le 1er décembre, il fut réveillé par la jeune femme qui le secouait énergiquement.

\- Debout chéri ! Regarde !

Il ouvrit un œil pour la voir sortir du lit et sautiller jusqu'à la bai vitrée. Aveuglé par la lumière du jour quand elle ouvrit les grands rideaux, ils referma les yeux et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. On était samedi ! Et pas d'affaire a l'horizon ! Lui qui avait espéré trainer au lit avec son amoureuse...

\- Spencer ! Il neige !

Il ressortit sa tête de la couette et braqua un œil sur Théa et la fenêtre. De gros flocons tombaient joyeusement du ciel. Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva pour rejoindre Théa qui sautillait de joie. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et observa le jardin recouvert de poudre blanche. C'était magnifique et Théa souriait de toutes ses fossettes. Elle fit demi tour et couru dans le dressing. Il la vit en ressortir 10 secondes plus tard avec une paire de bottes par dessus son pyjamas et se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ?! S'écria t il.

Elle le regarda comme ci la réponse était évidente.

\- Ben... Je vais dans le jardin ! Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu la neige !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena dans le dressing.

\- Hors de question que tu sortes dans ce froid polaire seulement vêtue de ton pyjamas ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu veux tomber malade ?

Elle ricana mais obtempéra. Pour se venger elle ôta son pyjamas et se promena les fesses a l'air devant son compagnon le temps de choisir ses vêtements. Il leva les yeux au ciel ( après les avoir laissé trainer sur le joli corps qui se trémoussait devant lui ) et se changea a son tour.

Vêtus de vêtements chauds et épais et armés de bottes, il descendirent au rez de chaussé. Avant de sortir, elle ouvrit le placard de l'entrée et en sortit bonnets, écharpes et gants. A peine la fermeture de son blouson refermée, elle couru jusqu'à la cuisine pour sortir par la bai vitrée. Il la suivi et referma la vitre derrière lui. Il sourit devant la jolie vision qui s'offrait a lui. Théa, le visage tourné vers le ciel, souriante et les flocons atterrissant sur ses taches de rousseur. Elle lui lança un regard brillant avant de courir dans la poudreuse, se délectant du crissement sous ses pieds. Évidement elle se prit les pieds sur une racine cachée par la neige et s'étala par terre. Mais elle rit et se retourna sur le dos en agitant bras et jambes. Puis se releva et observa son " ange des neiges ".

Quelque chose la frappa dans le dos, la sortant de sa contemplation. Elle se retourna et vit Reid lui lancer une nouvelle boule de neige.  
Riants comme des enfants, ils s'amusèrent longuement ensemble entre bataille de boule de neige et la conception d'un immense bonhomme de neige. Reid râla un peu quand elle ôta son bonnet pour le poser sur la tête du bonhomme.

Le nez rougit par le froid et des flocons plein les cheveux elle lui lança un sourire radieux, et il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour cette femme qu'un rien pouvait émerveiller.

Ils finirent tout de même par rentrer a la maison et prirent une douche bouillante pour se réchauffer. Théa enfila un gros sweat et alla faire chauffer du lait. Elle posa un plateau sur la table basse du salon comprenant chocolat chaud, café et toast. Puis ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé pour déguster leur petit déjeuner.

L'après midi elle le traina dans un centre commercial, voulant profiter des décorations et de l'ambiance de Noël qui approchait a grand pas. Il voulu lui faire plaisir et l'emmena choisir un sapin dans une jardinerie. Excitée comme une enfant, elle en choisi un immense. Si grand que Reid se demanda si le sapin allait rentrer dans le salon... Mais il y rentra parfaitement, devant l'une des fenêtres, la neige tombant en arrière plan.

Tandis que Spencer, installait le sapin, elle descendit a la cave chercher les décorations de Noël. Elle en remonta avec un gros carton plein a craquer de guirlandes et de boules multicolores.

\- Dans ma famille, on installe toujours les décorations de Noël le 1er décembre ! Lui expliqua t elle. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir le faire avec toi cette année !

Elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue et se mit à la mission difficile de démêler les guirlandes lumineuses.

\- On pourrait aller décorer chez toi aussi ! Qu'en dis tu ?

\- Ho, tu sais je n'ai qu'un minuscule sapin en plastique. En générale, si j'en ai la possibilité je passe Noël avec ma mère à Las Vegas.

\- C'est ce que tu vas faire cette année ? Lui demanda t elle en sortant une petite boite contenant une jolie collection de petites boules brillantes en verre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Déjà cela va dépendre si nous avons une affaire à ce moment là. L'année dernière nous avons eu de la chance et j'ai put passer Noël et le jour de l'an avec elle.

\- Cela à dut te faire du bien. J'imagine que les fêtes ne sont pas période facile quand on vient de perdre quelqu'un...

\- Non, c'est vrai que l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment là. Pour personne dans l'équipe d'ailleurs... Heureusement, nous avons tous put passer les fêtes dans nos familles. Mais , j'y pense, tu as peut être envi de rejoindre tes parents pour Noël ? Tu ne les a pas vu depuis que tu es arrivée dans l'équipe.

Un bruit de chute et de verre cassé se fit entendre.

\- Théa ?

Il se retourna et vit le carton contenant les jolies boules par terre et les décorations en miettes au pieds de la jeune femme. Elle avait le visage blanc. Il s'approcha d'elle, inquiet.

\- Est ce que tout vas bien ?

\- Oui ! Oui, oui, réagit elle. Je suis maladroite.

Elle afficha un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux et se mit a genoux pour commencer a ramasser les morceaux de verre. Pas dupe, Reid s'agenouilla a son tour et pris des mains tremblantes dans les siennes avant qu'elle ne se coupe.

\- Théa...

Mais elle fuit son regard et croisa les bras.

\- Chérie, on avait dit plus de cachoteries ! Insista Reid.

Elle soupira.

\- Mes parents sont morts, Spencer...

Reid fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas a çà.

\- Mais... Tu ne me l'a jamais dit.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas un sujet que j'aime aborder.

\- Mais tu m'a dit que tes parents t'avais aidé pour acheter la maison ?

\- Oui, avec l'héritage et mes économies j'ai put m'offrir la maison.

\- Mais, depuis quand... ?

\- Quand j'avais 20 ans, un accident de la route...

Voyant qu'elle ne souhaitait en dire davantage et devant le mal être évidant de la jeune femme, il n'insista pas. Mais la prit tout de même contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Princesse, lui dit il.

\- Tu savais pas, et c'était il y a longtemps.

\- On va passer Noël ensemble.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras mais sa déclaration réchauffa le cœur de Théa.

\- Un jour je t'en parlerait, je te le promet. Mais pour le moment je suis heureuse avec toi, je veux juste passer un beau Noël avec ma nouvelle famille.

* * *

\- Cooper ne décolère pas ! Annonça Hotch. Il a même essayé de transférer Théa dans une autre unité !

\- Quoi ? Mais il ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Je t'assure qu'il le peux ! J'ai bataillé ferme pour qu'il renonce. J'ai dut promettre de vous garder a l'œil et de rapporter le moindre incident en rapport avec votre relation si celle ci interfère sur le terrain.

\- C'est ridicule ! S'énerva Reid.

\- Je suis désolée, Aaron. Nous ne voulions pas et ne pensions pas que cela allait t'apporter des ennuis.

Mais Hotch balaya d'un geste de la main les excuses de Théa.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute. On a déjà vu des couples au seins du FBI entre des agents des terrain et jusqu'à présent cela n'a pas posé de problème. C'est pour ca que les règles sur la fraternisation entre agents a été assouplie. Même si ça reste relativement mal vu et très déconseillé. Mais il est hors de question de céder a son caprice. Il ne vous connait pas comme je vous connait, je sais que vous êtes tout les deux responsables et professionnels. Et personnellement vous voir heureux ensembles et une raison plus que suffisante.

Ils étaient tout trois dans la cuisine du bureau un mardi matin. Le reste de l'équipe étant occupée a une conférence a Baltimore. Hotch, Reid et Théa auraient dut les accompagner mais une demande particulière leur avaient été faite et après leur café, ils grimpèrent dans l'un des véhicule du FBI. Reid, avait du mal à digérer que Hotch allait devoir les surveiller pendant un certains temps.

\- Je déteste l'idée d'être chaperonné ainsi ! râla Reid en croisant les bras.

\- Si tu veux que Cooper vous lâches le plus vite possible, c'est la meilleur solution. De toute façon, même sans la vigilance de Cooper, je n'aurais pas changer ma façon de faire pour cette affaire. On m'a demandé a moi d'intervenir, toi tu connais le dossier par cœur et Théa a besoin d'apprendre a interroger les suspects.

\- Oui, je te remercie Aaron, intervint Théa. Je suis sûre que ça sera très instructif.

\- Il faudra que tu m'écoutes, on ne vas pas dans un club de vacances !

\- Sans blagues...

\- Tu as lus le dossier ?

\- Robert Théon, il a violé et tué au moins une trentaine de femmes dans les années 90. Vous et Gideon l'avait arrêté. Depuis il est dans le couloir de la mort.

\- Il nous a fait savoir qu'il a des noms a nous révéler. Des victimes que nous n'avons jamais retrouvé, ajouta Reid. Je pense qu'il cherche a reculer l'exécution.

\- Je pense aussi mais dans le doute il faut mieux vérifier. Si nous pouvons rendre les corps au familles de victimes il n'y a pas a hésiter.

\- Il doit être exécuté quand ? Demanda Théa.

\- Le mois prochain, il a épuisé tout les recours possible. Il joue sa dernière carte.

Théa regarda défiler le paysage pendant que Reid et Hotch discutaient a l'avant le reste du voyage. Il restait encore deux heures de route pour arriver avant midi.

Enfin les hauts mur de la prison furent en vue. Il passèrent quantité de barrière de sécurité avant de pouvoir sortir de la voiture. L'ambiance était glauque... Le gardien en chef les amena a l'intérieur.

\- Il vous attend dans une salle a part. J'ai été surpris de sa requête je vous l'avoue. Je ne le pensait pas du genre a livrer des informations si facilement.

\- Je ne pense que ça sera si facile... Répondit Hotch.

Il leur firent déposer leur armes a l'armurerie et il le suivirent dans les couloirs gris de la prison.

\- Théa, reste près de nous et ne t'approche pas d'eux.

\- Aucune chance...

Les deux hommes se placèrent de chaque coté de la jeune femme et elle compris pourquoi quand il franchirent une nouvelle porte. De chaque coté, des détenus étaient enfermé derrière des vitres ou des barreaux. En voyant la jeune femme beaucoup d'entre eux se mirent a hurler ou cracher des insultes. Elle sursauta quand l'un d'eux se rua sur sa vitre en hurlant.

\- Est ce que c'est... ?

\- Gareth Bale, oui, répondit Hotch. Les vitres sont blindées.

\- J'espère bien, il a démembré 18 femmes...

\- C'est le quartier de très haute sécurité, pour les tueurs en séries.

Reid posa une main dans le creux de ses reins pour la faire accélérer. Enfin il atteignirent le bout de la pièce, passèrent dans un sas sans fenêtres et s'arrêtèrent devant une dernière porte.

\- Il est là dedans, leur indiqua le chef de la sécurité. La première porte sera fermée de l'extérieur, appuyez sur ce bouton quand vous aurez terminé et un agent viendra contrôler avant d'ouvrir.

\- Merci, Chef.

Il leur ouvrit la deuxième porte et ressortit. Nous voila enfermés avec un psychopathe... Se dit Théa.

L'homme n'était ni menotté ni attaché, il était debout et leur tournait le dos, les yeux rivé sur la mini fenêtre en haut du mur.

\- Robert Théon ? Je suis l'agent Hotchner et mes collègues l'agent Terrador et le Dr Reid. Vous auriez des informations a nous communiquer ?

Théa savait que la plupart des tueurs en séries étaient des monsieur tout le monde, que les gens était surpris de découvrir que le monstre avait une allure normal, banal. Mais quand Théon se retourna vers eux, elle se dit qu'il avait tout de l'image que les gens se faisaient d'un monstre.  
Les cheveux et la barbe hirsutes, un regard glacial sous des sourcils broussailleux et un sourire édenté. Il faisait vraiment très peur... Quand les yeux du monstre se posèrent sur elle, il sourit et la dévisagea. Elle frissonna d'horreur, très mal a l'aise.  
Reid s'interposa et rompit le contact visuel de Théon en se plaçant devant sa compagne.

\- Mon collègue vous a posé une question. Si vous n'avez rien a nous dire, inutile que nous perdions notre temps ici.

Théon sourit a nouveau et s'assit sur une chaise autour de la petite table de la pièce. Les trois agents l'imitèrent et Reid ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Si vous permettez, on va faire un rapide topo de votre parcourt.

\- Je vous en prie, lui répondit il d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Vous êtes né dans l'Ohio. Vous avez 47 ans, fils unique de Martha et Lionel Théon. En ce qui concerne votre enfance...

\- Il n'y a rien a dire sur mon enfance. Il est de notoriété public, que mon père était un alcoolique violent.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, l'interrompit Reid. A votre naissance, l'accouchement s'est très mal passé. Votre mère en est ressortit avec des cicatrices qu'elle trouvaient répugnante. Elle vous a reproché de l'avoir défiguré toute votre vie et elle ne se laissait plus touchée par votre père. Celui ci, alcoolique et violent, vous a reprocher a son tour de lui avoir voler sa femme.

\- J'imagine que dans vos esprits cela explique ce que j'ai fait...

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Hotch. Tout les enfants maltraités ne devienne pas des monstres !

\- Un monstre ? C'est ce que je suis pour vous ?

Il sourit et Théa aperçu ses dents noires.

\- Quand on tue pour le plaisir, on est un monstre ! Et un lâche ! Continua Hotch.

Cette fois, la déclaration de Hotch ne fit pas plaisir à Théon.

\- Un lâche ?! Répéta t il d'une voix menaçante.

\- Vous entrez au milieu de la nuit dans les maisons d'innocentes jeune femmes endormies et sans défense. Pour assouvir vos bas instincts, vous les avez violées, vous les avez tuées ! Avant de les enterrer comme si elle n'étaient rien. Par ce que vous êtes un monstre sans moral ni conscience ! Un rebus de l'humanité !

Théa sentit immédiatement le danger. A quoi jouait Hotch ? Il provoquait ce tueur sans pitié, sans raisons. Il jeta un œil a son collègue. Il avait l'air furieux mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Reid aussi était en colère mais contre Hotch.

\- Je voulais faire preuve de bonne volonté, répondit Théon. Justement pour montrer que je ne suis si mauvais que ça, et vous donner des noms.

\- Ne nous prenez pas pour des abrutit ! Vous essayer de gagner du temps ! Pour repousser votre exécution !

\- Pas du tout... J'ai accepté mon sort depuis un moment déjà ! Je voulais vous donner les noms pour une autre raison.

Étonnés, les trois agents se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Pourquoi, ce tueur, ce monstre, ce psychopathe voulait il d'un seul coup coopérer ? Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quelque chose en retour...

\- Vous voulez soulager votre conscience ? demanda Reid.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Reid ? Il n'a pas de conscience !

\- Non, mais il a peur... Peur de ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté. Vos parents étaient de fervents croyants. Vous avez grandit avec la religion et je vois une croix a votre cou.

\- Intelligent le petit... Mais a côté de la plaque ! Puisque vous n'êtes pas capable d'accepter le fait que je veuille vous donner des renseignements gratuitement, on va négocier.

Il s'assit sur une des chaises de la table et leur fit signe de faire de même. Méfiants, ils l'imitèrent.

\- J'ai plusieurs noms a vous donner. En voici un afin de vous montrer ma bonne volonté. Marcia Robinson. Je l'ai tué a San Francisco en 1993.

\- Où se trouve son corps ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Je vais y venir. Mais ce renseignement ne sera pas gratuit.

\- Que voulez vous ?

\- Rien de bien méchant. Contre ce petit service, je vous donnerez une douzaine de nom ainsi que l'emplacement des corps et croyez moi que sans mon aide vous ne les retrouverez jamais !

\- Que VOULEZ vous ? Insista Hotch.

Théon sourit et posa son regard sur Théa.

\- Je veux toucher et sentir ses cheveux...

Théa se raidit sur sa chaise, surprise et presque apeurée. Voila la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé a les voir.

\- Non ! Ce n'est même pas envisageable ! Intervint Reid.

Hors de question que ce porc pose ses mains sur sa compagne. Et puis quoi encore ? Mais Hotch n'avait l'air de cet avis.

\- Si on vous laisse faire vous nous donnerez les 12 noms ainsi que le lieu où se trouve les corps ?

\- Absolument.

Théa ouvrit des yeux écarquillés, estomaquée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! S'écria Reid, furieux. Il ne posera pas ses mains sur Théa !

\- Reid, intervint Hotch. Nous pourrions rendre les corps a 12 familles. Ce n'est pas bien cher payé.

Non mais, il était sérieux ? Il ne pouvez quand même envisager une seconde d'accepter ce marché malsain ? Théa referma ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'enfonca dans sa chaise. Reid remarqua son attitude et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Hors de question ! Cria t il.

\- C'est ta chérie ? C'est ça, hein ? Demanda Théon.

Il avait l'air ravi que cela soit le cas. Même si personne ne le lui confirma, l'attitude des agents les trahissaient.

\- C'est encore mieux ! Ajouta t il.

Reid se leva de sa chaise, furieux. Mais Hotch l'attrapa par le col et le poussa vers la porte. Reid se débattit mais Hotch était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Ils sortirent tout les deux de la pièce, laissant Théa seule avec le tueur.

D'abords trop étonnée pour réagir, elle se leva de sa chaise a son tour quand Théon repoussa la sienne. Il marcha doucement vers elle.

\- Nous voila seuls ma jolie...

Elle se mit tout de suite en alerte, tendue au possible. Elle fit doucement le tour de la table pour que le petit meuble reste entre elle et le monstre qui souriait de toutes ses dents noires, comme un lion devant sa proie.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous nous avez fait venir ? lui demanda t elle dans le but de gagner du temps. Histoire de vous amusez une dernière fois ?

\- Tu as tout compris ma jolie.

Écœurant... En colère contre ses collègue qui l'avait laissée seule avec ce type, elle se tenait prête.

\- Je vais pouvoir m'offrir un dernier plaisir avant la chaise.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas une jeune fille sans défense ! Je ne suis pas endormie dans mon lit au milieu de la nuit. Et surtout je suis capable de vous faire avaler vos sales dents !

\- Je suis curieux de voir ça !

Elle ne lui montra pas sa peur, cela lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Elle sursauta malgré elle quand il envoya valser la petite table. Elle attrapa une chaise et la lui balança au visage. Il se la prit sur le nez, peu habitué a ce que ses proie se défendes.  
En rage, il voulu se jeter sur elle mais elle lui envoya son point dans le nez, déjà amoché par la chaise. Il hurla de douleur mais continua a tendre les mains vers elle, le visage ensanglanté.

Dans l'autre pièce, Hotch avait immobilisé Reid entre son corps et le mur. Les deux hommes étaient furieux. L'un par ce que l'autre voulait livrer en pâture la femme qu'il aimait a un tueur sanguinaire. Et l'autre par ce que son collègue refusait de comprendre que sa jalousie était moins importante que les corps des victimes a rendre a leur famille.

\- Lâchez moi Hotch ! Vous êtes complétement fou !

\- Et toi tu es trop impliqué ! Cooper avait raison ! Votre relation interfère dans votre travail !

\- Absolument pas ! Je n'aurais pas agit autrement avec JJ ou Emily ! Vous ne pouvez pas jouer le jeu de ce dégénéré ! C'est la raison pour laquelle il nous a fait venir ! Vous ne voyez pas que tout ce qu'il veux c'est s'amuser ? Nous ne sommes même pas sur que ce qu'il va nous dire sera la vérité !

\- Le risque en vaut la chandelle !

\- Je ne vous reconnais plus Hotch ! Avant même d'envisager quoi que se soit, vous devez exiger des preuves que ce qu'il avance est vrai ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous seriez capable de laissez faire ça ! Vous ne vous vous demandez même pas ce que Théa ressent ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle a déjà subit suffisamment d'épreuve cette année ? Vous voulez la dégouter de son travail ? Elle est douée, un formidable a tout pour l'équipe et vous, vous voulez la briser !

Il vit Hotch hésiter. Il avait fait mouche. Il y avait un problème, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de réagir ainsi !

Un gros fracas dans l'autre pièce les distraire de leur dispute.

\- Théa ! Cria Reid, paniqué.

Il réalisèrent qu'il avait laisser la jeune femme seule avec le monstre. Hotch lâcha Reid et ils se précipitèrent tout les deux dans la pièce d'interrogatoire.

Quand il entrèrent dans la pièce, ce fut pour découvrir le tueur évanouit sur le sol, au pieds de Théa dont la lèvre saignait abondamment. Elle était essoufflée et tremblait de tout ses membres. Elle avait l'air hors d'elle. Reid fut sur elle en une seconde. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour sortir de la pièce. Avant de se laisser emmener, elle décocha un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre de Théon.

\- Ordure ! Cracha t elle. C'est moins facile avec une nana qui sait se défendre, hein ?!

Reid la tira avec lui et l'éloigna de Théon. Il referma la porte du sas et examina la jeune femme.

\- Tu vas bien ? Il t'as fait mal ?

Mais elle repoussa ses mains, trop furieuse. Hotch entra a son tour dans le sas.

\- C'est malin ! Il est assommé ! On peut dire adieu a ses informations !

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Théa. J'aurais peut être dut me laisser tuer ! Ou au moins le laisser me tripoter pour te faire plaisir, Aaron ?! Ça va pas ou quoi ?!

\- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, Hotch ? Continua Reid. C'est pas votre genre de jouer le jeu des tueurs ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il aurez pût la tuer !

Hotch ne répondit rien, mais Reid vit dans ses yeux qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Qu'avait il fait ? Se demanda t il. Mais Théa ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, elle sonna l'alarme et tambourina a la porte pour sortir du sas. L'agent de sécurité vint leur ouvrir et la jeune femme sortit précipitamment, traversa rapidement la prison. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'air.  
Enfin, elle fut dehors. L'air frais l'aida a se calmer. Hotch, qui l'avait suivie, vint a sa rencontre.

\- Je suis désolé, Théa. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir mais elle voulait comprendre les raison de son comportement. Il s'approcha d'elle, la culpabilité nettement visible sur son visage mais Reid arriva et s'interposa.

\- Ne la touchez pas ! Vous en avez perdu le droit en voulant la jeter en pâture a ce monstre !

Il était hors de lui, furieux. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Hotch et celui ci venait de trahir cette confiance. Il lui tourna le dos et pris sa petite amie dans ses bras. Celle ci, bien que raide comme un piquet, laissa les grandes mains douces de Spencer la détendre, mais se dégagea de ses bras rapidement.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Aaron ? demanda t elle.

\- Je suis désolé, Théa, vraiment... Je n'aurais jamais dut réagir ainsi ! Te laisser seule avec ce type... Reid a raison, il aurait pu te tuer !

\- Je ne suis pas un petit animal farouche et sans défense, Aaron. Je peux me défendre toute seule ! Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu as réagit ainsi !

Hotch s'agita nerveusement et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Haley a demandé le divorce... Elle est partie chez sa sœur avec Jack...

Toute la colère de Théa fondit comme neige au soleil. Une grimace compatissante pris la place de son air colérique.

\- Je suis désolée, Aaron. Cela n'excuse pas ce que tu as fait, mais je peux comprendre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre son supérieur dans ses bras devant son air accablé. Il s'excusa encore et proposa qu'ils ailles manger quelque chose avant de remettre au travail. Théa rentra a nouveau dans la prison. Hotch voulu la suivre mais Reid le retint. Il avait encore l'air en colère.

\- Je comprend moi aussi votre détresse, Hotch. Et si je peux vous aider, je le ferais. Mais je n'accepterais jamais que vous mettiez la vie de Théa ou de qui que se soit dans l'équipe en danger par ce que vous ne maitrisez pas vos émotions.

Il avait vraiment l'air sérieux, Hotch hocha la tête.

\- Crois moi Reid, je suis vraiment désolé. La dernière chose que je veux c'est perdre votre confiance. Ce qui vient de se passer ne se reproduira plus, je te le promet, Spencer.

Le visage de Reid se radoucit et ils se rendirent tout deux dans la salle de repos des agents de sécurité après une brève poignée de main.

Il s'avéra que Reid avait raison. La demande de Théon n'était rien d'autre qu'une façon de passer le temps. Et si en plus il avait réussi a faire du mal a Théa, son exécution aurait été reporté. Il aurait gagné sur toute la ligne et Hotch s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir facilité son petit jeu. Une fois passé le choc de son aventure, Théa fut très peinée pour lui. Il leur avait rapidement expliqué que Haley ne supportait plus le travail de son mari et avait décidé de partir, fatigué de toujours attendre, de toujours voir Hotch partir au milieu de la nuit ou au milieu d'une sortie en famille. Elle l'a comprenait, mais Hotch ne méritait pas cela et le voir si abattu lui brisait le cœur. Dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral, elle l'invita a passer Noël avec eux chez elle. Elle invita même toute l'équipe avec leurs familles. Hotch fut touché de sa proposition et accepta volontiers, cela promettait d'être agréable et il n'avait pas envi de passer les fêtes seul chez lui ou au bureau.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes passèrent très vite avec la préparation de Noël. Il fallait organiser le repas et trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Théa mit un point d'honneur a ce que tout soit parfait, et surtout elle voulait que Hotch ne déprime pas trop. Elle prévu donc de décorer la maison en entier, de préparer un tas de bonnes chose a manger et a boire. Reid participa volontiers aux préparations entre deux affaires, heureux de voir sa petite amie si enthousiaste. Mais il devait aussi trouver un cadeau pour elle, et il voulait quelque chose de spécial. Il pria également pour qu'aucune affaire ne vienne perturber la fête, Théa se donnait tellement de mal.

Un week-end de mi décembre, ils étaient tout les deux a l'extérieur en train de décorer le devant de la maison avec des guirlandes lumineuses quand une voiture s'arrêta devant l'allée du garage. Théa et Reid interrompirent leur activité pour observer le véhicule luxueux se garer. Un homme pas très grand en sortit et se dirigea vers eux. Quand il fut assez près, Reid put voir que c'était un homme séduisant, habillé d'un long manteau sur mesure.

\- Jacob ? S'écria Théa.

Il vit le visage de sa compagne s'éclairer d'un sourire éblouissant avant de se mettre a courir vers l'inconnu et de se jeter dans ses bras. L'homme la réceptionna et et la serra très fort contre lui.  
Reid sentit un étrange sentiment lui serrer le cœur, un sentiment appelé jalousie.

* * *

Huhu ^^ Qui est ce Jacob ? Je serai curieuse de découvrir vos suppositions dans les reviews hihi ^^

Le prochain chapitre arrivera très vite :p vive les vacances :D


	22. Chapitre 22

Hellow les amis voici la suite :) Je n'ai point eut le temps de vraiment me relire alors pardon pour les fautes de frappe ou d'étourderie :p

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Reid découvrait a quel point la jalousie était désagréable a ressentir. C'était comme si son cœur était pris dans un étaux et qu'en même temps il essayait de battre encore plus vite et plus fort. C'était très douloureux. Son cerveau galopait dans tout les sens et en moins de 10 secondes il avait déjà imaginé 156 scénarios différents pour expliquer qui était cet homme qui tenait sa petite amie dans ses bras.

 _" Ok on se calme, c'est surement juste un ami... Ou un ex "_

Il souffla doucement par le nez pour se calmer en attendant que ce Dandy veuille bien relâcher Théa. Ce qu'il fit au bout d'une très longue minute.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Théa, un sourire immense sur le visage. Tu es bien la dernière personne que je pensait voir ici !

\- J'ai vu de la lumière ! Je me suis dit que j'allais venir embêter ma SGS et lui demander si elle avait une petite place pour son SPF pour Noël ?

\- Évidemment ! Je ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme cadeau de Noël !

Elle lui fit un nouveau câlin qui faillit avoir raison de la patience de Reid, avant d'enfin le relâcher et de se tourner vers son petit ami.

\- Viens, je doit te présenter quelqu'un.

Elle lui prit la main et le traina dans la neige jusqu'à Reid, raide comme un piquet mais qui se forçait a afficher un sourire poli alors que chaque fibre de son corps criait " bas les pattes " a l'encontre du bellâtre trop séduisant.

\- Jacob, voici le Dr Spencer Reid, présenta t elle. Je travail avec lui au département des sciences du comportement au FBI. Et c'est aussi mon compagnon.

Jacob tendit une main a Reid.

\- Spencer, je te présente Jacob Terrador, c'est mon petit frère.

Reid beugua ( encore ) le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau et que celui ci l'analyse. Il finit par tendre la main a son tour au jeune homme et son sourire atteignit finalement ses yeux.

\- Ravi de te connaitre, Jacob. Théa ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait un frère !

\- Ha non ? Elle a dut oublier, comme d'habitude.

Il jeta un œil a sa sœur, toujours accrochée a son bras.

\- Oups !

Reid leva les yeux au ciel et se sentit vraiment bête. Maintenant qu'il avait Jacob en face de lui, la ressemblance entre lui et sa petite amie était flagrante. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns mais la forme de son visage, de son nez et les fossettes sur ses joues étaient semblables a ceux de Théa. Lui aussi n'était pas bien grand pour un homme. Il avait a peine une demi tête de plus que Théa. Mais il semblait avoir une bonne carrure sous son manteau et avait une bonne poigne.

\- Venez, je vais nous faire du café, lança Théa.

Elle les tira tout deux vers la porte d'entrée et Jacob siffla quand il entra dans la maison.

\- Wouah, Alethéa, la maison est superbe ! Je suis sure que maman aurait adoré !

\- Oui mais papa aurait détesté ! Ajouta t elle.

\- C'est vrai, pas assez rustique !

Ils rirent tout les deux et il la suivie dans la cuisine où Reid s'activait déjà devant la cafetière. Jacob s'installa sur l'un des tabourets et attrapa la tasse fumante que lui tendit le compagnon de sa sœur.

\- Merci, il fait un froid de canard par chez vous. Spencer c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Reid en s'asseyant a son tour devant son café.

Théa s'assit a côté de Jacob et passa son bras sous le sien.

\- Je suis désolée mon chéri, dit elle en s'adressant a Reid. J'aurais dut te le dire pour mon frère. Mais tu as compris que je n'aimais pas parler de mes parents et forcement en parlant de Jacob cela allait forcement mettre le sujet de nos parents sur la table.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends. Alors dis moi Jacob, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Le travail en premier lieu ! Et je profite de l'occasion pour venir voir ma grande sœur !

\- Dans quoi tu travail ?

\- Je rachète de petites entreprise au bord de la faillite, j'en fait des affaires florissantes avant de les revendre ou de laisser la gestion a leurs anciens propriétaires en restant actionnaire principale.

\- Quel genre d'entreprise ?

\- Un peu de tout ! Ça va du petit garage au grand magasin, des antiquaires, des salon de coiffures... Quand je trouve qu'il y a un bon potentiel ça m'intéresse. Bien souvent c'est une question de gestion. Ça me permet de voyager dans tout les états unis mais j'ai aussi quelques boites en France.

\- Jacob a toujours eut la bougeotte et c'est un touche a tout, ajouta Théa. Quand il était plus jeune, il était incapable de choisir un métier ou une formation.

\- Dans le doute, j'ai fait des études de gestions et de management. J'ai commencer petit avec une petite entreprise en France pour aider un ami. J'ai réinjecter de l'argent dans sa société avec ma part de l'héritage de mes parents. Grace a cela mon ami a pu développer sa boite et aujourd'hui il exporte ses produits dans le monde entier. Théa à eu du mal a me laisser faire mais elle m'a fait confiance.

\- Et j'ai eu raison, répondit elle. Je suis très fière de toi !

\- C'est aussi grâce a toi, j'avais 16 ans quand nos parents sont morts et Alethéa a dut s'occuper de moi alors qu'elle en avait a peine 20.

\- Je ne savais pas...

Reid était vraiment très surpris. En a peine 10 min il en avait plus appris sur le passé de sa compagne que depuis 8 mois qu'il la connaissait. Il jeta un œil a la jeune femme assise a coté de son frère, appuyée contre lui, le regard dans le vague mais remplis de nostalgie. Le sujet lui faisait mal et Reid se dit qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici exactement ? Demanda t il.

\- J'ai trouvé un petit magasin qui m'intéresse en centre ville. Il fait de l'achat revente, il est bien situé et le concept est intéressant. J'y suis aller faire un tour et quelque chose me parait louche. Mon comptable étudie encore leur dossier financier avant que je ne leur fasse part de mon intérêt. Je verrait bien ce qu'il en pence. En attendant j'en profite pour venir voir Alethéa.

En disant cela, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle lui sourit.

\- Et toi grande sœur ? Le dernier coup de fil que j'ai eu, c'était la veille de ton entrée au BAU. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Elle a fait une entrée fracassante... Répondit Reid en levant les yeux au ciel au souvenir de l'arrivée de Théa.

\- Bas tiens, étonnant...

Elle leur tira la langue.

\- L'équipe est super, tu les rencontrera a Noël je les ai tous invités pour le réveillon. Il ne manquera que notre agent de liaison qui passe Noël dans sa famille. J'espère juste que nous n'auront pas d'affaire a ce moment là...

\- Et le terrain ? Elle ne fait pas trop de dégâts ? Demanda Jacob a Reid avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ho si ! Mais dans le camps adverse alors on ne s'en plains pas !

\- Non mais vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi tout les deux ?!

Reid lui attrapa la main et la tira sur ses genoux pour l'enlacer.

\- Plus sérieusement, elle est un excellent élément dans l'équipe et dès notre première affaire elle a été plus qu'efficace !

\- Déjà petite elle était tout le temps dans les jambes de papa, quand elle a fait ce choix de carrière cela n'a étonné personne. Et vous deux ? Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Quelques semaines, c'est une longue histoire, répondit Reid en souriant a sa compagne.

Jacob resta un petit moment avec eux. Théa l'invita a rester mais il refusa, il avait encore pas mal de chose a faire en ville mais il promit d'être présent pour la soirée de Noël. Reid le trouva tout a fait charmant, très posé et calme. Tout le contraire de sa sœur qui était une vrai pile électrique. Mais il était clair qu'il y avait beaucoup d'amour entre eux.  
Quand fut venu l'heure de partir pour Jacob, Théa l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture et le serra longuement dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux brillants et la mine triste en rentrant dans la maison. Elle vint immédiatement se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami qui l'accueillie sans rien dire. Il lui laissa le temps de se calmer avant de l'emmener a l'étage pour se coucher, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne voudrait rien avaler.

Une fois installés confortablement dans le lit, il tenta une approche.

\- Il te manque, hein ?

\- Oui, beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi es tu si triste ? Ça ne te fais pas plaisir de le voir ?

\- Bien sur que si. Mais je ne l'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps. Et le voir débarquer comme ça... Depuis que je suis dans l'équipe, je n'ai que très peu pensé a mes parents. J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, mais ça m'a fait du bien. A 20 ans j'ai du m'occuper d'un adolescent, gérer les funérailles et tout ce qui va avec. C'était pas facile mais je n'avais d'autre choix que d'assumer. J'ai mis de coté ma vie pendant 3 ans. Quand Jacob est partit de la maison je me suis lancé corps et âme dans le programme du FBI. J'adore mon frère, on a toujours été très proches tout les deux. Mais il vient de faire remonter un tas de souvenir que j'avais enfouis depuis un long moment.

\- Tu te sens coupable ? D'avoir pendant un temps oublier tes parents.

\- Je ne les oublies pas. Mais je préfère me souvenir des bons moments de leur vivant. De notre enfance. Jacob parle facilement de la période qui a suivi leur décès, alors que moi...

Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser.

\- Chérie, tu n'as pas a te sentir coupable d'avoir voulu être heureuse. Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui va te reprocher d'avoir choisi cette voix.

Elle haussa les épaules, peu convaincue.

\- Une amie m'a dit un jour : Laisses du temps a ta peine. Tu peux les pleurer aussi longtemps que tu l'estimera nécessaire, mais tu dois en parler a quelqu'un.

Elle rit doucement.

\- Tu retournes mes arguments contre moi ? Ce n'est pas du jeu ça !

Il rit avec elle et l'ambiance s'allégea.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il t'appelle Alethéa ? Tu refuses que moi je le fasse alors que je trouve ton prénom très jolie.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Il sait que je déteste mon prénom, il fait ça juste pour m'embêter !

\- Je trouve aussi que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, physiquement en tout cas. Mais il est plus calme que toi.

Théa ricana.

\- Attends un peu, tu verra qu'il n'est pas si posé que ça. Il a 22 ans, c'est un faux calme. A Noël, tu découvrira une autre facette de sa personnalité et tu pensera que c'est bien moi la grande sœur raisonnable !

Il rit et se retourna pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle et vint lui picorer le cou de baisers.

\- Dis moi, que devrais je faire pour que tu me laisse t'appeler par ton vrai prénom ? Alethéa...

\- Hum... Ce que tu fait est déjà un bon début...

* * *

Et elle avait raison ! Le soir du réveillon, Reid se demanda une fois de plus dans quelle famille il était tombé...

Tout commença parfaitement bien, Théa prépara un merveilleux repas qui attendait gentiment dans le four que les invités arrivent. La maison était décorée du sol au plafond de guirlandes et de bougies. Le sapin brillait de mille éclats, presque autant que les yeux de la jeune femme. Reid eut du mal a réfréner son enthousiasme car elle en devenait plus maladroite que jamais ! Il envisageait sérieusement d'installer moquettes et tapis épais partout dans la maison pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal quand elle tombait toutes les 10 minutes. Elle se coupa méchamment un doigt en coupant les oignons, se brula en manipulant le four et cassa un nombre incalculable de bol et d'assiettes. Il dut même lui arracher la bouteille d'huile pour la friteuse et la vira de la cuisine le temps qu'il s'occupe de faire frire les pommes de terre. Mais a son grand étonnement, tout fut fin prêt pour l'arrivé des premiers invités. Théa avait enfilé une jolie robe et avait relevé ses cheveux en un élégant chignon. Elle ouvrit la porte a Rossi qui arriva le premier, apportant avec lui une bouteille de vin de sa réserve personnel.

\- Merci beaucoup David !

\- Tu es superbe Théa, merci pour l'invitation, lui répondit il en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Elle le conduisit au salon ou Reid et Hotch était déjà présents, un verre de champagne dans les mains. Elle en servit un a Rossi avant d'aller ouvrir la porte a Morgan et Garcia. L'analyste portait une robe rouge et blanche avec un bonnet de père Noël sur ses cheveux blonds.

\- Ho Théa, la maison est superbe ! Tu ne fait vraiment pas les choses a moitié !

\- J'adore Noël, c'est une période magique !

\- C'est toi qui est magique ma chérie...

Reid venait de l'enlacer dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

\- Elle s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour nous offrir un Noël merveilleux et j'ai hâte de gouter la dinde !

Théa était radieuse, heureuse parmi sa nouvelle famille en cette fête si cher a son cœur. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule personne. Qui sonna a la porte. Elle couru jusqu'à celle ci pour l'ouvrir sur son frère, spectaculaire dans son costume trois pièce, un bouquet de fleur dans les mains. Curieux, les membres de l'équipe se penchèrent vers la porte d'entrée pour voir qui était là.

\- C'est qui ce beau gosse ? Demanda Garcia. Il est célibataire ?

\- Tu brises mon petit cœur Garcia ! S'écria Morgan.

\- Mais tu sera toujours mon apollon en chocolat ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Reid, tu laisses ta copine dans les bras d'un superbe inconnu ? Demanda Rossi en ricanant.

\- Ce n'est pas un inconnu. Écoutez, elle va vous le présenter et vous comprendrez mais je vous interdit de parler de ses parents ce soir ! Je vous expliquerais plus tard ou elle le fera elle même si elle le souhaite, mais s'il vous plait évitez le sujet si vous le pouvez ! Leur murmura t il.

Théa arriva dans le salon a ce moment là main dans la main avec Jacob et son bouquet dans son autre bras.

\- Je vous présente Jacob Terrador, mon petit frère. Il m'a fait la surprise de venir pour Noël ! Annonça t elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Surpris, ils accueillirent le beau jeune homme avec chaleur sans poser plus de questions. Et la fête commença. Ils prirent l'apéritif dans le salon ou des petits fours et des petits canapés les attendaient avec du champagne.

\- J'imagine tellement ta tête quand il a débarquer la première fois, murmura Morgan a l'oreille de Reid. C'est qui celui là ?! Il ose poser ses pattes sur ma femme !

\- J'en ai crevé de jalousie pendant deux minutes, avoua Reid. Après je me suis sentit trop bête. Quand bien même il n'aurait pas été son frère, j'ai confiance en elle.

Morgan lui fit une tape dans le dos.

\- Bienvenue dans le merveilleux monde de la vie en couple petit génie !

Jacob fit le spectacle. Il participait volontiers a toutes les conversations, trouvant leur travail fascinant et leur racontât moult anecdotes sur l'enfance de Théa. Celle ci lui enfonça un petit four dans la bouche pour le faire taire quand il commença a évoquer ses années de lycée et qu'un certain Riley fut évoqué.

\- Mais nous on veux savoir ! S'écria Garcia qui, depuis le début, buvait les paroles de Jacob, avide de potins.

\- Jacob, si tu dit un mot de plus je leur raconte ce que t'as fait faire Andréa ! Menaça t elle.

Il avala sa bouchée et leva les mains en guise de défaite. Satisfaite elle se leva et les invita a passer a table. Mais Morgan la suivie dans la cuisine tandis qu'elle allait chercher les entrée.

\- Allez ma belle, dis moi qui est ce fameux Riley. Tu as fait des choses pas catholique avec lui c'est ça ?

Il perdit son sourire devant l'air colérique que la femme lui lança.

\- Derek Morgan sorts de cette cuisine !

Il se sauva quand elle menaça de la frapper avec la spatule qu'elle avait a la main.

Le repas fut excellent et la dinde un vrai régal. Théa s'était surpassée et tout le monde profita d'un agréable moment. Rossi ouvrit la bouteille de vin qu'il avait amené avec lui et les esprits s'échauffèrent. Après la buche au chocolat, Jacob alluma la chaine stéréo et invita Garcia a danser. Elle accepta de bon cœur et le suivi. Hotch en fit de même avec Théa et les deux couples se déhanchèrent au milieu du salon en riant.

Il attaquèrent rapidement l'ouverture des cadeaux et l'énorme ours en peluche rose offert par Théa a Garcia fit sensation. Les deux jeunes femmes s'amusèrent a se prendre en photo avec la peluche en faisant des grimaces comme des gamines.

Reid, assis à table un verre de vin a la main, observait sa compagne partager une danse avec son frère. Attendrit devant son air émerveillé. Rossi vint s'assoir a côté de lui. Et partagea un verre avec lui. Mais Reid avait du mal a détacher son regard de sa petite amie.

\- Tu pense à en avoir un jour ? Lui demanda Rossi.

\- Pardon ? A avoir quoi ?

\- Des bébés génies. Un jour...

Reid se figea et rougit. Son regard se tourna a nouveau vers Théa qui lui sourit depuis les bras de son frère. Dans sa tête, il imagina cette possibilité. De devenir père un jour prochain, que la jeune femme lui offrirait un enfant, un être qui serait le fruit de leur amour. Sans répondre a la question de Rossi. Il se leva et rejoignis Théa. Jacob lui laissa volontiers sa place et la jeune femme enlaça son compagnon le temps d'une danse.

Jacob alla se rassoir a table pour se servir un verre, essoufflé et les joues rouges. Tout en regardant Reid faire tournoyer sa sœur sur une musique Rock il interrogea Morgan assis a côté de lui.

\- Spencer a vraiment l'air d'un type bien, Théa semble en être très amoureuse.

\- Ho oui, ces deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Cela a été vite évident pour tout le monde, sauf pour eux bien évidemment ! Répondit Morgan. Ils ont mis un temps fou avant de se déclarer.

\- Oui, intervint Garcia. Il a fallut que Théa passe tout prêt de la mort, et est même cliniquement morte quelques minutes, pour que Reid se décide afin a lui avouer son amour !

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table. Hotch, assit lui aussi a sa place, fusilla Garcia du regard. Jacob avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et une une colère noir s'installa sur son visage.

\- Pardon ?! Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? Comment ça elle est cliniquement morte ?

Garcia s'agita sur sa chaise, Morgan et Hotch échangèrent un regard, hésitant sur ce qu'ils pouvaient dire au jeune homme.

\- Le mois dernier, commença Hotch. Nous nous somme rendu dans le Michigan pour une affaire. Un tueur en série avait tués plusieurs femmes. Et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé...

Hotch résuma l'affaire sans entrer dans les détails.

\- Nous les avons retrouvés, mais entre temps Myers avait eut le temps d'emmener Théa. Avec Morgan ont les as poursuivis mais quand nous somme arrivé au lac il était trop l'avons tué et j'ai sortit Théa de l'eau. Elle ne respirait plus...

Ne pouvant en entendre d'avantage, Jacob se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa sœur qui dansait toujours avec son compagnon. Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira avec lui dans un coin de la pièce. Théa fut surprise de son air colérique et se demanda bien se qui avait bien put mettre son frère en colère.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur ce qui t'es arrivé dans le Michigan ?! Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu avais été noyée ? S'écria t il.

Théa pâli d'un coup et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Devant la détresse de sa compagne Reid voulu intervenir mais Hotch le retint. Il devaient laisser ces deux là régler leur comptes.

\- Jacob, je... Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas voulut t'inquiéter.

\- M'inquiéter ?! Tu es morte ! Certes, seulement quelques minutes mais morte tout de même ! Comment tu as put me cacher ça !

\- Écoutes, je vais bien ! C'est les risques du métier ! Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais en entrant dans le département. Ce qui s'est passé avec Myers fait partit des risques !

\- Je le sais ça et je ne te reproches pas tes choix de carrière, absolument pas ! Je suis fière de ma grande sœur. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave ! Pas après ce qui s'est passé avec papa et maman ! Je n'ai plus que toi maintenant...

Le visage de Théa se ferma brusquement a la mention de ses parents et elle ferma les yeux. Reid intervint et alla prendre sa compagne dans ses bras.

\- Jacob ! Ta sœur a voulu te protéger. La mort de vos parents a été suffisamment traumatisant pour vous deux, elle n'a pas voulu en rajouter en te racontant qu'elle a faillit mourir. Surtout que malgré tout, ça s'est bien terminé puisqu'elle est en pleine forme a l'heure actuelle. Et crois moi que je m'en veux terriblement de ce qui s'est passé et qu'a l'avenir je donnerait ma vie si c'est pour sauver la sienne.

Jacob se mordit la lèvre, encore en colère. Théa avait enfouis son visage contre Spencer dans une vaine tentative pour retenir des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Vous en parlerez plus tard, continua Reid. Ce soir, ta sœur s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour nous offrir un beau réveillon. Il serait dommage de le gâcher pour quelque chose qui peut attendre.

\- Oui... répondit Jacob. Oui, je suis désolé. Ça m'a fait un choc...

Théa quitta les bras de Reid pour serrer son frère dans les siens.

* * *

Malgré le petit couac entre Jacob et Théa, le réveillon redonnèrent du baume au cœur a tout le monde. Le frère et la sœur eurent une discussion le lendemain de Noël au calme. Jacob s'excusa de son coup d'éclat et Théa lui promit de ne plus rien lui cacher. La soirée se passa tout de même très bien et tous en gardèrent de précieux souvenirs.

De quoi reprendre des forces pour leur prochaine affaire.

Mi janvier, c'est une Théa mal réveillée qui arriva au bureau. A moitié endormie, elle se rendit directement a la cuisine pour se servir un café bien serré. Elle ne fit évidemment pas attention et se prit la baie vitrée qu'elle pensait ouverte.

\- Aïheuuuuuuu ! Se plaignit t elle en se frottant le front.

Elle entra dans l'open space et alla se servir un café. Reid était déjà en train de s'en servir un.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, et bien alors tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ?

\- Bonjour Amour, lui répondit elle en l'embrassant. Oui, épouvantable !

\- Ho ho, on a fait des folies de son corps cette nuit ? Demanda Morgan qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. Tu m'avais caché ça petit Génie !

Théa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas du tout, Spencer n'était même pas avec moi cette nuit. J'ai juste eu une belle insomnie, impossible de m'endormir avant 4 heures du matin.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de faire des insomnies comme cela ? Demanda Reid.

Théa bu une gorgée de son café et se colla à lui.

\- Seulement quand tu n'es pas avec moi, répondit elle en levant le visage vers lui en souriant.

Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle.

\- Il va falloir que je règle ce petit soucis dans ce cas...

Il rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser mais une nouvelle personne entra dans la cuisine et les interrompit.

\- Agent Terrador, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau je vous prie.

La voix du chef Cooper claqua dans la petite pièce et le couple se sépara prestement.

\- Oui Monsieur, j'arrive tout de suite.

L'homme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau. Théa le suivit après avoir échangé un regard avec ses équipiers.

\- Asseyez vous.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau tandis que son patron en faisait de même. Peu a l'aise, elle le regarda s'installer et sortir un dossier d'un de ses tiroirs.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai demandé a l'agent Hotchner de veiller a ce que votre relation avec le Dr Reid n'est aucune incidence sur votre travail.

\- En effet, répondit elle.

\- Et vous savez également que je n'approuve pas cette situation.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre oui.

L'air contrarié, il ouvrit le dossier posé devant lui.

\- Ceci est le rapport que votre superviseur m'as remis hier. Il y rapporte le détail de votre travail depuis l'affaire Myers.

Théa frissonna a la mention de Myers mais ne laissa rien paraitre sur son visage.

\- Quelque chose vous déplait Monsieur ? Demanda t elle, tendue.

Il referma le dossier d'un air irrité.

\- Non, il semble que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Il avait dit cela comme ci cet état de fait ne lui convenait pas.

\- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas où est le problème, Monsieur.

\- Le problème, agent Terrador, c'est que ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de soucis jusqu'à présent qu'il n'y en auras jamais ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que la fraternisation entre agents est déconseillé. Je tolère déjà vos petites scènes amoureuses quotidiennes comme dans la cuisine il n'y a pas 5 minutes...

Théa commençait à se sentir agacée. De quoi je me mêle ? Se dit elle. Cooper se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour du bureau pour venir s'y assoir, juste en face d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'agiter dans son fauteuil, très mal a l'aise. Pour son malheur il se pencha vers elle, entrant presque dans son espace personnel.

\- Je dis ça uniquement dans votre intérêt, Théa, lui dit il. Votre carrière au FBI me tient particulièrement a cœur, et il serait regrettable que celle ci soit compromise a cause d'une amourette mal placée. Le Dr Reid est un bon élément, mais la mort de l'agent Prentiss a montré qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour tenir le coup au FBI. Croyez moi, il vous tira vers le bas...

Théa avait sentit une colère noire s'insinuer dans ses veines a mesure du discourt de Cooper, mais sa dernière phrase fut la goutte de trop. Elle se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et toisa Cooper d'un air furieux.

\- Avec tout mon respect Monsieur, ce qui se passe entre le Dr Reid et moi ne concerne que nous, c'est notre vie privé. Si vous avez un problème avec ça et bien c'est fort dommage pour vous. Maintenant, excusez moi mais j'aimerais me remettre au travail.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle tourna les talons pour sortir et claqua la porte derrière elle. Hors d'elle, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles, elle vit Garcia lui faire signe depuis la salle de débriefe. Elle entra dans la salle où tous était déjà installés et s'assit lourdement dans sa chaise.

\- Un problème Théa ? Demanda Reid.

\- On verra ça plus tard, l'interrompit Hotch. On a une urgente. Une prise d'otage dans un lycée au Tennessee. D'après nos informations, deux lycéens sont arrivés armés il y a 30 minutes dans leur écoles et ont tiré dans la foule des élèves. Aux dernière nouvelles, ils en retiennent encore plusieurs dans la cafétéria.

\- C'est un nouveau Columbine... Dit Rossi.

\- Pas de temps a perdre, on décolle dans 10 minutes.

Tous se levèrent et sortirent de la salle, mais Reid retint Théa au dernier moment.

\- Hey... Quelque chose ne va pas ? Que te voulait Cooper ?

Théa se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si elle devait répéter a Spencer ce que Cooper lui avait dit.

\- On en parleras plus tard, pour le moment des gosses sont en danger.

Loin d'être rassuré, il refusa de la laisser partir et elle soupira.

\- Tout vas bien mon amour, je te le promet, ajouta t elle. Tu me fait confiance ?

\- Évidemment quelle question !

\- Alors s'il te plait, on en parlera plus tard.

\- D'accord...

Elle lui prit la main et ils rejoignirent leur collègues au jet.

* * *

Et voila pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^ Le prochain arrive très vite :)

Qui avait trouvé qui était Jacob ? :p

Encore merci pour vos reviews et a ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leur favoris :)


	23. Chapitre 23

Hellow ^^ Voici la suite :)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Bon j'ai pris deux heures pour relire correctement ce chapitre qui était truffé de fautes toutes mes excuse le voici corrigé :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Le jet décolla rapidement pour le Tennessee. Une fois en l'air, tous s'installèrent devant l'écran pour écouter Garcia qui leur apporta plus de détails.

\- Voici ce que nous savons : Ce matin a 9 heures, deux personnes sont entrés dans le lycée armés de fusils et de revolvers. Ils ont commencé par tirer dans la foule d'élèves présents dans le hall. Ensuite ils en ont emmenés plusieurs dans la cafétéria. On ignore combien exactement. Beaucoup ont pu s'enfuir et ils ont prévenus la police. Mais on estime qu'une vingtaine d'élèves et ainsi que des professeurs sont retenus dans la cafétéria. Les secours sont intervenus rapidement dès que le hall a été sécurisé. On compte 5 morts et plusieurs blessés pour le moment.

\- La police a bouclé le quartier, ajouta Hotch. Elle a fait évacuer le reste du lycée et quand on arrivera sur place on pourra s'installer a proximité.

\- Nous avons aussi des doutes en ce qui concerne l'identité des tireurs. Il semble qu'il s'agisse d'Abby Parr et John Duval. On est pas sur de l'identité de ce dernier mais d'après les témoignages pour Abby nous en sommes certains.

Deux photos s'affichèrent sur l'écran et ils comprirent pourquoi Abby avait tout de suite était reconnue. La jeune fille de 17 ans était très obèse avec de longs cheveux blonds. Même masquée, elle était tout de suite reconnaissable.

\- Garcia, je veux tout ce que tu peux trouver sur Abby et John. Leurs enfances, leurs familles, leurs amis... Passes tout au peigne fin, je veux savoir pourquoi ils font ça.

\- Oui, Monsieur, tout de suite.

\- Envois la liste des élèves et du corps enseignant également. On doit déterminer qui sont les otages.

\- Envois ça sur ma tablette Garcia, demanda Théa. Je vais m'en occuper.

\- Ok Wonder Woman c'est comme si c'était déjà fait !

La jeune femme s'isola du groupe pour éplucher et comparer les listes de victimes. Mais Hotch s'assit en face d'elle au bout de 10 minutes, l'interrompant dans son travail. Elle l'examina rapidement avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. Il avait meilleur mine à présent. Son divorce avec Haley avait été un moment difficile mais son supérieur semblait s'en être accommodé. Bien sûr, il aimait toujours sa femme et leur séparation était un échec a ses yeux mais au moins il espérait qu'à l'avenir la jeune femme puisse s'épanouir sans avoir a attendre un mari qui travail trop. Et puis il profitait pleinement de ses jours de congés seul avec son fils.

\- J'aimerais que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé avec Cooper si tu veux bien, lui dit il.

Théa soupira et jeta un œil a Reid qui était penché sur les plans du lycée avec Rossi.

\- Cooper n'approuve pas du tout ma relation avec Spencer...

\- Ça nous le savions déjà, rien de nouveau. Il t'a mis la pression ? C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète des conséquences que votre couple pourrait avoir sur le terrain.

\- Ça je le comprend, mais je trouve qu'il en fait trop. Il m'a dit que ma carrière lui tenait vraiment a cœur, qu'il serait dommage qu'elle soit compromise a cause d'une amourette déplacée. Je te jure que cela sonnait comme une menace. Il a presque insulté Spencer ! Il m'a parler de sa dépression a la suite de la mort d'Emily. Il a remis en question sa place au FBI !

Hotch fronça les sourcils.

\- Que lui as tu répondus ?

\- Que si ma relation avec Spencer ne lui plaisait pas c'était temps pis pour lui, que cela ne regardait que nous. Franchement, Aaron, je trouve son attitude exagérée... Et entre nous, il m'a mise mal a l'aise...

Hotch prit une minute pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- Écoutes, a l'avenir vous allez devoir être prudents. J'ai toute confiance en vous mais à la moindre erreur, il ne vous loupera pas.

Elle ne lui dit pas, mais ce qui lui faisait peur, ce n'est pas qu'il s'en prenne a elle ou a sa carrière mais a celle de Spencer... Son travail était si important pour lui, elle s'en voudrait à mort si le petit Génie le perdait a cause d'elle.

Celui ci prit la place de Hotch un peu plus tard. Il s'installa aux cotés de sa petite amie et passa une main dans son dos.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cooper ? Tu avais l'air en colère en sortant de son bureau.

\- J'avais l'intention de te le dire de toute façon.

Elle répéta a Reid ce qu'elle avait déjà dit a Hotch, décidant d'être honnête avec lui. Au fur et a mesure de son discours, elle vit le visage de son compagnon se fermer et il retira son bras de son dos.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Spencer ! Je te voit douter ! Ce qui s'est passé a la mort d'Emily est tout a fait normal ! Tu as eu du mal a faire ton deuil et beaucoup de personnes a ta place en aurait fait autant. Tu as malgré tout continuer a faire ton travail après cela, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je t'admire énormément et tu es une vrai source d'inspiration pour moi mon chéri. Notre couple ne sera pas un frein ni a ma carrière ni pour la tienne.

Il ne répondit pas et sa jambe s'agita de soubresauts, signe qu'il était stressé.

\- Tu as un bel avenir dans le département Théa, je ne veux pas qu'il soit compromis a cause de moi... avoua t il finalement en baissant la tête.

Elle compris ce qu'il lui faisait peur. Elle posa une main sur sa jambe et l'autre sur sa joue pour qu'il tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Je n'envisage pas une seconde de rompre avec toi pour protéger ma carrière, Chéri. Cooper peux aller se faire voir si il croit que ses menaces m'impressionne !

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra entre ses doigts.

\- Tu sais, je n'aurais pas cru dire cela un jour, mais mon travail au FBI a beau être important pour moi, je ne le laisserais plus faire obstacle a ma vie privée. J'irai déposer moi même ma lettre de démission sur le bureau de Cooper si cela signifiait te garder auprès de moi.

\- On en arrivera pas là, je te le promet. Je t'aime Spencer, rien ni personne ne pourra nous enlever ça.

Il lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi Princesse.

* * *

Le jet atterrit peu de temps après. Il se rendirent immédiatement sur les lieux de la fusillade ou des tentes avaient été installé pour accueillir les blessés et les forces de l'ordre. Le chef de la police les accueillit et leur fit un premier compte rendu.

\- Nous avons sécurisé les abords du lycée et fait évacuer tout le monde. Il ne reste que les deux tireurs et les otages, on ignore encore combien ils sont. On dénombre 6 morts et 12 blessés dont 3 dans un état critique.

\- Je pence qu'il sont une quinzaine a l'intérieur, intervint Théa. J'ai éplucher la liste des élèves et des profs. En comparant avec la liste des blessés et des rescapés et en enlevant ceux qui n'étaient pas présents ce matin il me reste 15 personnes dont le proviseur en plus des deux tireurs.

Elle lui tendit une feuille avec les noms et le Chef l'accrocha sur l'un des tableaux sous la tente qui leur était réservé.

\- On est sur le point d'installer des caméras, mes hommes peuvent en poser plusieurs sans se faire voir. Nous attendions les images et votre arrivée avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Très bien vous avez bien fait, on va attendre les images aussi. Pendant ce temps là on va aller parler aux rescapés.

Ils se répartirent deux par deux, il y avait beaucoup de monde a interroger mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient restés sur place, hormis les morts et les blessés qui étaient a l'hôpital. Au bout d'une heure, Reid et Théa tombèrent sur une lycéenne de la classe d'Abby.

\- J'ai tout de suite reconnu Big Abby, on peut difficilement la louper !

\- Big Abby ? Demanda Théa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, tout le monde l'appel comme ça ! L'autre tireur je ne le connais pas.

\- Tu peux nous raconter comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Reid.

Elle haussa les épaules mais se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'étais avec mes copines dans le hall d'entrée, on attendaient que ça sonne pour aller en cour. Jenny me prenait la tête a cause de son mec. Elle était en train de bavasser quand elle s'est arrêter d'un coup en regardant derrière moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner, j'ai entendu les coups de feu. On s'est tous jeter au sol. Certain on essayaient de s'enfuir mais Big Abby et l'autre leur ont tiré dessus. Alors je n'ai pas bougé. Je vous jure, c'était flippant, ils étaient mort de rire ! Mais quand ils ont recommencer a tirer dans le tas tout le monde a commencé a se disperser. J'ai fait pareil, j'étais prêt de la porte... J'ai eu plus de chance que Jenny...

La jeune fille se mit a sangloter mais Théa et Reid eurent du mal a éprouver de la compassion pour elle. Ils commençaient a comprendre les motivations des tireurs. Reid se souvenait avec douleur ses propres années de lycée. Plus jeune et plus brillant que les autres mais aussi plus mince, nul en sport, toujours le nez dans les bouquins... La parfaite tête de turque.

Le couple sortit de la tente pour allez voir la prochaine victime. C'était une autre étudiante de la même classe qui s'appelait Aurélie, mais contrairement a la précédente, celle ci connaissait bien les deux tireurs.

\- C'était bien John Duval, ça fait des mois qu'Abby traine avec lui. On étaient copines depuis la maternelle, mais depuis que nous sommes entrées au lycée, c'est l'enfer...

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Vous nous avez regardées ? Abby n'a fait que grossir depuis le secondaire et moi je ne suis pas franchement mince non plus... On s"en prend a nous a la moindre occasion. Les repas et les cours de sport c'est le pire... Mais c'est Abby qui est le plus visée a cause de son poids. La semaine dernière encore, quelqu'un a renversé son plateau repas sur elle et tout le monde s'est mis a hurler et a se moquer d'elle.

\- C'est vraiment méchant... Répondit Théa.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- C'est la loi du lycée. Je baisse la tête et j'évite de me faire remarquer et en général on me laisse tranquille. Comme je ne répond pas a leurs provocations, ils se lassent rapidement. Mais Abby... Ils ne la lâche jamais.

\- Pourquoi dis tu que vous étiez copines. Ce n'est plus le cas ? Demanda Reid.

\- Non... Elle était ma meilleure amie mais depuis quelques mois, elle ne fait que trainer avec John Duval. Il a toujours été bizarre ce type. C'est le genre de mec que même les losers comme nous évite. Mais il a commencé a montrer un intérêt pour Abby. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre et je l'ai mis en garde. Depuis, elle ne me parle plus... Maintenant, je comprend pourquoi il s'est intéressée a elle...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Théa tandis que Reid prenait le dossier que lui amenait un agent de police. Abby ne devait pas être la seule à être chahutée par les autres.

\- Chahutée... Croyez moi le mot est faible. C'était du harcèlement pur et dur ! Ils étaient cruels avec elle, lui prenaient ses vêtements dans les vestiaires, affichaient des photos de sa tête sur un corps de cochon partout, elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que quelqu'un imite le bruit d'une vache ou d'un éléphant sur son passage... C'était encore pire sur Facebook...

\- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi John l'a choisi elle ? Redit Théa.

Reid lui tendit le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains au moment ou l'étudiante lui répondait.

\- Parce que son père est armurier...

Et c'était effectivement ce que Reid lui désignait sur le dossier d'Abby Parr. Son père tenait un magasin d'arme dans le centre ville. Voilà qui réglait la question " comment avaient ils eut accès à des fusils et des revolvers ".

\- Dr Reid, Agent Terrador ? Nous venons de finir d'installer les caméras, on s'apprête a les allumer.

\- On arrive tout de suite, répondit Reid. Merci beaucoup de ton aide Aurélie.

Le couple sortit de la tente pour rejoindre leur collègues devant des écrans installés sous une tente a part. Tout le reste de l'équipe était présent.

\- Vous avez vu le dossier d'Abby ? Leur demanda Hotch.

\- Oui et l'une de ses camarade nous à appris beaucoup de chose. Abby a été martyrisée pendant des années à cause de son poids. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne craque...

\- Par contre John nous n'en savons sais pas beaucoup plus a son propos. Il semble qu'il soit très solitaire.

\- Garcia fait des recherches a son sujet. Les parents d'Abby vont nous rejoindre ici.

\- Ça y est ça marche ! S'écria l'un des techniciens.

Tous se tournèrent vers les écrans ou les images apparurent. On y voyait une quinzaine d'étudiants assis autour d'une table avec deux enseignants. Les deux tireurs marchaient en tournant autour d'eux, leurs armes pointées sur leurs têtes.

\- Je veux être sur de l'identité de chacune des personnes présentes dans la cafétéria, ordonna Hotch. Ainsi que les deux professeurs. Je veux savoir si ils ont été choisis au hasard ou si ils sont des cibles précises ! Et surtout trouvez moi des informations sur Duval !

Le dossier de John Duval arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune homme était un vrai marginal. Élevé par un père alcoolique, totalement indifférent envers son fils qui a dut se débrouiller tout seul depuis que sa mère etait morte 5 ans plus tôt. Il a développé au fil des ans une véritable obsession pour les cultes sataniques, le Heavy Metal et la violence sous toutes ses formes, notamment avec des armes a feux au vu du contenu de son historique internet. Le reste de son dossier leur donna de précieux détails.

Un schémas précis commençait a se dessiner. Il fut temps de donner le profil.

\- Les tireurs sont deux étudiants du lycée, expliqua Théa. John Duval est un marginal, le genre de loser que même les losers rejette. Il est solitaire et a subit des violences de la part de son père, abandonné par sa mère, traité comme un idiot par ses professeurs. Tout dans sa vie semble le destiner a cette issue. Il a murement préparé sa vengeance et depuis très longtemps. Il a croisé le chemin d'Abby Parr dont le père est armurier. Abby Parr est une victime de harcèlement scolaire, elle a été brimée et moquée toute sa scolarité a cause de son physique. Elle été la victime idéal à manipuler pour John qui lui a sans doute fait croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle afin de gagner sa confiance.

\- Il est presque certain que c'est John qui tiens les rênes de l'attentat, continua Rossi. Il cherche a se venger de tout ceux qui se sont moquer de lui. Il se fiche d'entrainer Abby dans sa folie.

\- Généralement il n'y a que deux issues a ce genre de situation. Soit les deux tireurs se rendent sans faire plus de victimes. Soit, et dans notre cas c'est le plus probable, ils se font abattre par les forces de l'ordre en emmenant un maximum de victimes avec eux, termina Hotch.

\- Dans un premier temps, nous allons tenter de prendre contact avec eux, dit Morgan. Essayer de savoir quelles sont leur revendications, de leur dire quelles sont les solutions qui s'offrent a eux. Abby est, a sa manière, une victime elle aussi. Si nous parvenons a la faire douter, alors peut être que nous parviendront a une issue pacifique.

Pendant qu'ils donnaient le profil, JJ avait isolé les parents d'Abby. Mais ils ne purent en tirer d'avantage d'informations. La mère de cette dernière était une bonne vivante, elle aussi très obèse, elle n'avait jamais encouragé sa fille a perdre du poids, bien au contraire... Elle n'avait cessé de reprocher a sa fille qu'elle devait assumer ses kilos en trop au lieu d'essayer de les cacher. Ce qui énerva Théa. Que la mère assume ses formes, soit c'était une chose. Mais Abby en souffrait visiblement et son rôle de mère aurait été de l'aider. Ce qu'elle n'a pas fait. Car ici on ne parlait pas de quelques kilos en trop mais bien de dizaines de kilos.

\- Il faut qu'on parvienne a communiquer avec eux, dit Hotch. Mais il n'y a pas de téléphone dans la cafétéria et ils ont pris les portables des otages.

\- Et les leurs ? Demanda Théa. Ils ont probablement leur portables sur eux.

\- On va essayer. Garcia ? Trouve moi le numéro de portable d'Abby ou de John.

\- Je vous envoi ça de suite !

\- Regardez, dit Théa. Ils ont une tablette, je pence qu'ils regardent les infos. Il peuvent nous voir !

Tous se penchèrent sur les écrans et virent qu'effectivement une tablette était entre les mains de John.

\- Ok, il faut vite qu'on réussissent a les joindre. Alors, Garcia ?

\- Le numéro est sur vos téléphones, Monsieur.

\- Merci, Garcia. Rossi ?

\- Je m'y colle, répondit le vétéran.

Il s'approcha du téléphone fixe et composa le numéro. Ils virent sur les écrans John sortir son téléphone de sa poche et s'éloigner de sa complice.

\- Vous êtes la police ? Demanda l'adolescent d'une voix tendue.

\- Je suis l'agent David Rossi du FBI.

\- Le FBI ?!

\- Oui, John. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider. Vous vous êtes mis dans une situation difficile.

John ricana.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Dites nous ce que vous voulez.

\- Ce que je veux ? Je veux que tout ces enfoirés payent pour tout ce qu'il m'ont fait subir pendant des années !

Théa s'approcha de Hotch pour lui parler a voix basse.

\- Il ne fait que parler de lui, il dit " je " et pas " nous ". Il se fiche d'Abby.

\- Ça confirme qu'Abby n'était qu'une façon d'obtenir ce qu'il veux, lui répondit Hotch.

Mais John raccrocha et balança le téléphone dans un coin. L'un des otages se mit a parler, ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'il disait mais ils le voyait s'adresser à Abby. C'était l'un des enseignants.

\- Ça bouge ! S'écria Hotch.

Ils virent John se diriger vers le prof pour le frapper d'un coup de cross au visage. Il attrapa l'homme par le col pour le relever. Celui ci s'exécuta, le visage en sang. John le poussa avec le fusil vers la sortie.

\- Ils vont vers l'entrée sud ! Dit Hotch. En position !

Tous coururent vers les portes principale de l'établissement. Planqués derrière les véhicules de police, leur armes braqués vers les portes, ils attendirent que les deux personnes se montrent. Par leur oreillettes, Garcia leur indiqua la position des tireurs.

\- Abby est toujours dans la cafétéria, John s'approche de vous mais l'otage va sortir en premier.

\- Ne tirez pas ! L'otage est avec lui ! Cria Hotch. Attendez mon signal, on va tenter de négocier avec lui.

Une minute plus tard, une première personne franchit les doubles portes. Un homme d'un certain age avec le nez probablement cassé sortit, les mains en l'air et tremblantes.

\- Ne bougez pas, murmura Hotch.

La pointe d'un fusil précéda John. Celui ci, l'arme toujours pointée sur l'homme se mit derrière son otage, hors de portée des tirs.

\- John ! Lâchez votre arme et tout se passera bien, cria Hotch.

\- C'est ce que m'avait dit le principal Snyder quand je suis allé le voir pour lui parler de ce que je subissais tout les jours ! Pas vrai principal ? Il m'a dit que tout se passerait bien si je faisais profil bas ! Hurla John. Il en avait rien a faire !

L'homme devait donc être le fameux Snyder.

\- John, dit Reid. Je sais ce que vous ressentez.

\- Non, vous ne savez pas !

\- Si, je le sais ! Je le sais par ce que j'ai vécu la même chose que vous au lycée. J'étais un avorton, un intello coincé. J'étais la cible idéal pour les élèves populaires.

Reid rangea son arme et s'avança doucement vers John, les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement. John se cacha un peu plus derrière son otage qui s'était mis a sangloter.

\- Les profs s'en fichaient, je me faisait harcelé sous leur yeux mais ils ne voyaient rien. On se sent nul et bon a rien... Moi aussi a l'époque je pensait que je ne valais rien, j'avais envi de mourir pour échapper a tout ça, pour débarrasser le monde de ma présence inutile.

Théa, l'arme toujours pointé sur John, prête a tirer au moindre signe suspect, sentit son cœur se serrer aux mots de Reid. Elle savait qu'il avait souffert de ses années d'école mais l'entendre en faire le récit ainsi rendait les choses plus concrètes et plus cruelles.

\- Mais tout ça ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment dans la vie, John. Ça ne dure pas.

John était nerveux, Reid pouvait voir son regard s'agiter de droite a gauche, ses mains trembler sur son fusil.

\- Je veux qu'ils payent ! Tous ! Je veux qu'ils comprennent ce que ça fait de venir à l'école tout les matins avec la peur au ventre ! En imaginant ce qu'il vont encore inventer pour m'humilier !

\- Ils ne vous tourmenterons plus jamais. Je vous le promet.

Cette dernière phrase sembla déclencher quelque chose chez le tireur. Son visage se ferma et sa poigne se raffermie sur son arme. Reid le vit et sa main se posa sur son Smith & Wesson.

\- Que des promesses ! Toujours des promesses ! Mais jamais personne ne les tient ! Voici le résultat quand on laisse les élèves faire leur loi, quand on laisse les plus faibles a leur sort ! Dans chaque lycée de ce foutu pays, il y a des personnes comme moi, prêtes a tout pour se venger !

\- Baisse ton arme John ! Hurla Hotch.

Mais au lieu de baisser son arme, il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de son otage et pointa son arme vers sa tête. Reid réagit immédiatement, il était le mieux placé. Il tira et sa balle atteignit l'adolescent en pleine tête avant que celui ci n'abatte le principal.

Immédiatement, Hotch se précipita dans la tente aux écrans, très vite suivi par Morgan et Rossi. Théa alla aux devant de Reid.

\- Et merde ! S'écria t il. J'ai merdé !

\- Viens, Spencer. Cela va compliquer la suite.

Elle lui prit la main et ils coururent sous la tente avec les autres, laissant les secouriste prendre en charge l'otage.

\- Abby a tout vu ? Demanda Reid.

\- Oui, répondit Rossi. Et le moins que l'ont puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas contente...

Effectivement, la jeune femme avait l'air folle de rage. Elle tapait dans tout ce qui était a sa portée, chaises, tables, otages... Elle hurlait, pleurait.

\- Si elle fait mine de vouloir abattre les otages on fonce ! Ordonna Hotch.

Mais elle ne fit rien de tel. Après avoir détruit tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle attrapa son téléphone et pointa un revolver sur les otages. Le téléphone sous la tente sonna et Hotch décrocha.

\- Ici l'agent Hotchner.

\- VOUS L'AVEZ TUE !

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, Abby, répondit Hotch. John allait tué le principal !

\- J'en ai rien a faire ! Vous avez tué le seul homme qui m'aimais !

\- Écoutez Abby, continua Hotch. Je suis désolé mais John ne vous aimez pas, il s'est servit de vous a cause de votre père.

\- C'est faux...

\- En se rapprochant de vous, il atteignait les armes de votre père. C'est tout ce à quoi vous lui avez servit ! Vous pouvez encore vous en sortir, Abby.

\- Non, c'est faux ! J'ai encore des otages avec moi, je me fiche de mourir et j'emmènerais le maximum de personnes avec moi !

\- Ne soyez pas bête, Abby. Il y a encore une solution, rendez vous sans résister et je vous promet qu'on vous aideras.

Une ombre passa sur le visage rouge d'Abby.

\- Je libérerais les otages a condition que vous me livrez celui qui a tué John !

Théa sentit un vent de panique s'insinuer dans son cœur quand un silence de mort s'abattit sous la tente.

\- Vous avez 5 minutes, menaça encore Abby. Si dans 5 minutes il n'est pas devant moi sans arme et sans gilet, j'abats un otage et il en sera de même toutes les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se livre !

Et elle raccrocha.

\- Je vais y aller, dit Reid.

Théa sursauta violemment.

\- Pardon ?! Elle vas te tuer a peine la porte franchie ! Cria t elle.

\- On a pas le choix Théa, lui répondit Reid. Si je n'y vais pas, elle va tous les tuer !

\- Mais on a pas le droit de faire ça ! Échanger un agent contre un otage, c'est interdit, ça ne fait pas partit du protocole du FBI !

Elle se tourna vers son supérieur.

\- Aaron ?

Le regard suppliant et brillant que lui lança la jeune femme lui creva le cœur mais il ne put lui répondre ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Le silence de Hotch ne fit qu'augmenter sa panique et elle tourna a nouveau vers son compagnon.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas aller au devant de la mort sans rien faire !

Reid s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha a ses épaules de toutes ses forces.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, je vais revenir, lui murmura t il a l'oreille.

Il se redressa et fit un signe de tête a Hotch et Morgan. Les deux hommes attrapèrent les bras de la jeune femme pour les détacher des épaules de Reid.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Cria t elle. Lâchez moi ! Spencer !

\- Je t'aime, Théa.

Il se retourna et enleva son gilet par balles, ôta son arme de son étui pour poser le tout sur la table avant de sortir de la tente.

\- SPENCER !

Elle se débattit, hurla, tentant vainement de se dégager de la poigne de ses deux collègues pour suivre son homme, mais ils la maintenait fermement.

\- Lâchez moi ! Il va se faire tuer ! SPENCER ! Ne fait pas ça je t'en prie !

\- Calmes toi, ma belle. Lui dit Hotch en la serrant contre lui. Il va lui parler, il va la convaincre.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes face a une situation comme celle ci, continua Morgan. Il sais ce qu'il doit faire.

Pas convaincue une seconde, elle regarda avec angoisse les écrans des caméras.

Reid traversa les rangs des forces de l'ordre, franchit les portes du lycée et se rendit rapidement vers la cafétéria. Une fois devant celles ci, il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour souffler et calmer les battements de son cœur. Il poussa doucement l'une des portes battantes et présenta ses mains en premier.

\- Je suis un agent du FBI, c'est moi que vous avez demandé.

\- Allez y entrez ! Levez vos mains, je veux toujours les voir !

Il s'exécuta et entra dans la grande pièce en faisant des gestes lents. Il vit les otages tous assit et prostrés autour de la même table et Abby, debout, son revolver pointé sur lui. Il nota ses mains tremblantes, son visage pâle et ses yeux paniqués.

\- Je suis le Dr Spencer Reid, c'est moi qui ai tiré sur John et j'en suis désolé, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

\- La ferme ! Vous avez tué l'homme que j'aime ! Le seul qui m'a aimé de toute ma vie !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Abby. Vos parents vous aime, votre amie Aurélie aussi. Ils sont là, tout les trois dehors, ils attendent que vous reveniez.

\- Non... Ce n'est pas la même chose, John lui était amoureux de moi ! Je vais passer le reste de ma vie seule. Je suis grosse, moche et inutile. John était mon unique chance d'être heureuse ! Cela ne m'arrivera plus jamais !

\- Bien sur que si, Abby. On a tous le droit a l'amour. J'ai vécu la même chose que vous quand j'étais au lycée. Et il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, je pensait toujours la même chose. Que jamais aucune femme ne pourrait m'aimer tel que je suis.

Il la vit hésiter, son arme se baissa de quelques centimètre et il se surprit à espérer une issue non tragique.

Devant les écrans, Théa se rongeaient les sangs et les phalanges. Hotch avait toujours ses bras autour d'elle et elle s'y accrochait. Supportant sans broncher les ongles s'enfonçant dans son bras, il était tout aussi inquiet qu'elle. Morgan et Rossi étaient toujours là, en contact radio avec le reste de la police, prêt a intervenir a la moindre alerte. Théa priait silencieusement, priait pour que Spencer lui revienne sain et sauf.

\- Pourquoi avez vous changé d'avis ? Demanda Abby.

\- Par ce que j'ai trouvé l'amour. Au moment où je m'y attendait le moins. Elle a changé ma vie, elle me l'a même sauvée. Et vous aussi vous le trouverez, Abby. J'en suis sur...

\- Elle vous aime ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous ? Vous l'aimez ?

\- De tout mon cœur...

Théa sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite, les paroles de Spencer transpiraient la sincérité. Abby ferma les yeux et Reid vit des larmes perler au coins des ses paupières. Tous étaient suspendus, attentifs a la suite. Et c'était quitte ou double...

Abby rouvrit les yeux.

\- Alors elle comprendra ce que j'ai ressentit en vous voyant abattre l'homme que j'aime.

Une détonation résonna et un hurlement retentit.

* * *

Non ne me tuez pas si vous voulez la suite ^^

Pardon pour les fautes de frappe, j'ai beau me relire 25 fois j'en découvre encore une fois publier -_-

La suite très vite et encore merci pour tout les followers et les reviews . Love :D


	24. Chapitre 24

Bonjour a tous voici la suite :) Désolée ça a pris plus de temps que prévu mais les vacances sont mine de rien bien rempli ^^ Le sud de la France, la famille, la baignade... Ça fait un bien fou surtout que j'ai pas mal de soucis a la maison et ça m'a vider la tête ^^ Même si je suis bien contente de rentrer a la maison ce soir :p Bref je vous épargne mon blabla ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Le coup de feu résonna dans ses oreilles et il sentit comme un courant d'air au niveau de son flan. Il baissa les yeux et vit sa chemise s'imprégner de rouge. Puis la douleur arriva et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids.

Théa vit l'homme qu'elle aimait s'effondrer sur le sol et elle hurla quand elle comprit qu'Abby lui avait tiré dessus. Son cœur se déchira en deux et la panique explosa dans sa tête. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se dégagea brutalement des bras de Hotch et se mit a courir a l'extérieur de la tente, fendit les rangées des hordes des forces de l'ordre et se précipita a l'intérieur du lycée. Mais Hotch qui l'avait suivie la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le couloir qui menait a la cafétéria. Il l'immobilisa entre ses bras mais elle se débâtie comme une furie.

\- Lâches moi ! Aaron, laisses moi le sauver ! Pitié !

\- Tais toi ! Tu vas l'alerter avec tes cris !

Il dut lui poser une main sur la bouche et la pousser dans une salle de classe vide sur le coté.

\- Arrêtes Théa ! Ordonna t il. Tu ne le sauvera pas en te précipitant sans réfléchir !

\- Il est peut être encore en vie ! Plus on attend et plus il se vide de son sang ! Lâches moi, Aaron !

Elle recommença a se débattre, mordant, griffant, tapant et il eut bien du mal a la maintenir en place. Tout son être était tourné vers son compagnon, vers son homme, elle avait perdu toute capacité à réfléchir.

\- Ça suffit Théa ! Cria t il. Si tu veux le sauver tu dois me faire confiance !

Les paroles de Hotch atteignirent finalement son cerveau paniqué et elle cessa de gigoter. Hotch la relâcha et se pencha pour mettre son visage en face du sien, les mains lui tenant toujours les épaules.

\- On va le sauver, tu m'entends ? Mais si tu fonces tête baissée tu vas toi aussi te faire tuer ! Et morte, tu ne pourras pas l'aider !

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle ravala sa panique et se remit en mode " agent du FBI " afin de sauver l'amour de sa vie. Elle hocha la tête au moment ou Morgan et Rossi entraient dans la salle de classe.

\- La police est prête a intervenir a notre signal, les informa Morgan.

\- Il vaut mieux que nous y allions seuls. Si nous sommes plus nombreux elle va paniquer et tirer dans le tas, dit Hotch. Reid n'a pas beaucoup de temps si il est encore en vie.

Il se tourna a nouveau vers Théa.

\- Tu va devoir m'obéir, Théa. Tu te sens d'attaque ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcil et Hotch vit la colère briller dans ses prunelles vertes.

\- Allons y.

En silence et arme au point, ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria et stoppèrent devant les portes. Hotch risqua un coup d'œil a l'intérieur, profitant qu'Abby regardait ailleurs.

\- Les otages n'ont pas bougés, Abby fait les cent pas autour d'eux.

\- Tu vois Spencer ? Demanda Théa d'une voix tendue.

\- Oui, il est a terre. A droite des portes.

\- Il est vivant ? Insista Théa avec angoisse.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne vois que ses jambes mais il ne bouges pas.

Théa ferma les yeux pour réfréner ses larmes et sa panique qui menaçait de déborder a nouveau.

\- Je vais rentrer le premier, quand j'y serait vous vous glisserez a votre tour et vous vous disperserez dans la pièce. Théa, tu iras aider Reid mais je veux que tu garde ton sang froid, c'est clair ?

\- Limpide.

\- Bien, a trois. Un... Deux... Trois !

Il entra dans la cafétéria et Abby pointa immédiatement son arme sur lui.

\- FBI ! Hurla Hotch. Lâchez votre arme ! C'est terminé !

Les trois autres agents se glissèrent dans son dos. Morgan et Rossi partirent chacun de leur coté en douceur tout en visant l'adolescente. Théa se glissa doucement vers Reid. Son cœur rata un battement a la vue de son compagnon gisant a terre, une petite mare de sang s'étalant doucement sous lui. Elle parvint enfin a sa hauteur et fut surprise de découvrir qu'il était encore vivant mais en plus conscient !

\- Spencer... Murmura t elle. Tu m'entends ?

\- Théa... ? Répondit il d'une voix faible.

La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps et le froid s'insinua doucement.

\- J'ai froid...

\- Je suis là, Spencer. Ça va aller...

Elle posa son arme sur le sol et appuya ses mains sur la blessure qui saignait abondement sur le flanc gauche du jeune homme pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- STOP ! Ne bougez plus ! Hurla Abby.

\- C'est fini Abby, répondit Hotch. Il y a eut assez dégâts, rendez vous et tout se passera bien.

Abby paniquait, incapable de garder en joue les trois agents en même temps. Quand elle aperçut Théa penchée sur l'agent a terre elle pointa son arme sur elle.

\- STOP ! Hurla t elle a nouveau. Ne le touchez pas !

Théa se redressa et se positionna entre Abby et Reid. Les mains pleines de sang elle pointa son arme a son tour.

\- Reculez ! Continua l'adolescente.

\- Dans tes rêves ! Répondit Théa, hors d'elle. Tu n'as plus le choix Abby ! Rends toi. Tu ne pourras pas tous nous tuer avant qu'on est le temps de te rendre la politesse ! John n'a fait que de se servir de toi depuis le début ! Tu es intelligente, réfléchis ! Rends toi et laisse moi sauver le Dr Reid. Ensuite, nous t'aiderons je te le promet !

Abby sembla réfléchir. Son regard alla du visage furieux de Théa au corps de Reid au sol et une lueur de compréhension le traversa.

\- C'est toi n'est ce pas ? Celle qu'il dit aimer de tout son cœur ?

\- Oui, répondit Théa. Et ma patience s'amenuise au rythme qu'il perd son sang donc je te conseille de choisir très vite ce que tu veux faire !

L'autorité et la colère de Théa semblèrent faire mouche chez l'adolescente. Après encore de longues secondes qui furent une torture pour Théa, elle lâcha son arme.

Sans plus attendre, Théa laissa ses équipiers passer les menottes a Abby et elle retourna auprès de Reid. Elle reposa ses mains sur la blessure qui saignait toujours et le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Spencer, je suis là. Ça va aller Chéri, accroches toi.

L'inconscience le guettait et la douleur le sortit efficacement de sa torpeur, il vit sa compagne penchée sur lui. Elle appuya plus fort encore pour arrêter le flot de sang et il cria a nouveau.

\- Pardon, pardon, je suis désolée mais il le faut. Tiens le coup, les secours arrivent.

Il avait de plus en plus froid. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il aurait dû réussir a convaincre Abby, il avait promis a Théa qu'il reviendrait. Il avait si froid...

Elle était morte de peur mais elle continua de faire pression sur la blessure. La douleur était épouvantable pour Reid et il sentit le froid envahir complétement son corps. Son cerveau s'engourdit a nouveau. Elle le vit tourner de l'œil et appuya de plus belle.

\- Restes avec moi, Spencer ! Je t'en prie, Chéri. Reste éveillé ! Supplia t elle, les larmes coulants finalement sur ses joues. S'il te plais, ne m'abandonne pas...

Enfin elle vit les secours débarquer dans la cafétéria.

\- Venez m'aider s'il vous plait !

Un médecin s'agenouilla a ses cotés et prit sa place. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser travailler.

\- Sauvez le, je vous en prie...

Elle se déplaça vers la tête de Reid et lui attrapa une main pour la serrer dans la sienne tandis que plusieurs autres médecins vinrent prêter main forte autour de lui. Reid avait finalement perdu connaissance et son visage blanc comme la mort retourna l'estomac de sa compagne.

\- Il faut l'évacuer tout de suite. Prévenez l'hôpital pour qu'il prépare le bloc. Amenez un brancard ! Cria t il à ses collègues.

Un médecin empilait des compresses les une sur les autres pour stopper l'hémorragie mais ne semblait pas y parvenir. Un autre posait des électrodes et un masque a oxygène.

\- Il dé-sature, annonça t il.

Reid fut rapidement arnaché sur un brancard et emmené jusqu'à l'ambulance. Théa les suivi et réclama a monter elle aussi dans le véhicule.

\- Mademoiselle, nous avons besoin de tout l'espace possible.

\- Je REFUSE de le laisser ! Je vous en prie...

L'urgentiste sembla hésiter un instant puis lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait grimper, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder.

\- Théa ! l'appela Hotch.

Elle se tourna vers son supérieur qui accourait vers eux.

\- J'accompagne Spencer a l'hôpital, lui dit elle d'un ton sans répliques.

\- Oui, je comprend. L'un de nous va te suivre en voiture et rester avec toi en attendant. Le reste de l'équipe va finir de s'occuper du bazar ici et on vous rejoins.

\- D'accord.

Il posa des yeux inquiets sur le gamin allongé sur la civière, branché a un tas de fil puis sur la jeune femme qui s'installait dans un coin de l'ambulance près de lui. Il refoula sa peur et sa colère pour se remettre au travail, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour aider son jeune équipier.

L'ambulance fonça a travers les rues, sirènes hurlantes tandis que les médecins s'activaient autour de Reid. Le bip irrégulier du moniteur cardiaque ne rassurait pas du tout la jeune femme. Elle s'était glissé dans le fond de l'ambulance près du visage de son compagnon. Penchée sur lui, elle lui parlait a l'oreille pour le rassurer et l'encourager.

\- Accroches toi Amour...

\- Il perd trop de sang, grogna l'un des urgentistes. Mademoiselle ? Savez vous quel est son groupe sanguin ? Mademoiselle ?

\- Heu... Oui pardon, répondit elle en relevant la tête. Oui, il est AB négatif.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Absolument ! Et il est aussi allergique à la carbénicilline.

\- Très bien.

\- Est ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda t elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne sais pas mademoiselle, lui répondit le médecin. J'ignore si la balle a touché un organe vital et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. On vous donneras plus de réponses a l'hôpital.

Cela ne la rassura pas du tout et elle passa le reste du voyage a murmurer des encouragements a l'oreille de Reid, serrant fort sa main dans la sienne tandis que les médecins s'agitaient autour de lui. Impuissante, elle ne put que lui embrasser le front avant que les médecins ne l'emmène au bloc une fois arrivés a l'hôpital.  
Son regard ne put quitter les portes que son amant avait franchies durant de longues minutes, incapable de bouger ou de penser a autre chose qu'a la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Une infirmière l'approcha a un moment, inquiète de voir une jeune femme immobile au milieu du couloir, le visage inondés de larmes et les vêtements couverts de sang.

\- Tout vas bien mademoiselle ? lui demanda t elle. Vous êtes blessée ?

Mais Théa ne l'entendait pas, elle n'entendait que le son de son propre cœur qui battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et résonnait dans ses oreilles.

\- Je vais m'en occuper si vous le voulez bien. Merci de votre inquiétude mais rassurez vous, elle n'est pas blessée.

L'infirmière se retourna et se retrouva face un homme qui lui souriait gentiment et elle retourna aux autres patients.

\- Théa ? Théa viens avec moi, on va aller nettoyer tout ça. Tu ne l'aideras pas en restant ainsi.

Elle tourna les yeux vers la voix grave et chaude.

\- David ?

\- Viens ma petite.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la pousser a avancer. Elle se laissa faire et il la conduisit dans une chambre vide puis dans la salle de bain. Il la positionna devant le lavabo et alluma l'eau. L'eau chaude sur ses mains la réveilla un peu et elle se frotta énergiquement les doigts pour ôter toutes traces de sang.

\- Ça va aller ma petite, Spencer est coriace, il va s'en sortir.

Elle appuya ses mains tremblantes sur le lavabo.

\- Pourquoi a t il fait ça ? Demanda t elle. Pourquoi y est il aller ? Je pensais qu'il en avait fini d'agir de façon inconsidérée.

\- Crois le ou non mais c'était loin d'être inconsidéré. C'était un risque calculé.

Elle retourna vers lui un visage furieux.

\- Calculé ?! C'était du suicide ! C'était certain qu'elle allait le tuer !

\- Pas du tout, répondit calmement Rossi. Tu es jeune et tu débute dans l'équipe. Morgan te l'as dit, ce n'était pas la première fois que nous faisions face à une situation comme celle ci. Le profil était clair, Abby était une victime elle aussi, elle a été manipulée par John et la meilleure solution était de lui faire entendre raison. Les chances étaient bonnes, Reid l'a compris et a tenté sa chance.

\- Alors pourquoi lui a t elle tiré dessus ?! Cria t elle. Si le profil était si fiable, pourquoi s'est il passer exactement le contraire ?! Pourquoi l'homme que j'aime est il entre la vie et la mort...

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et sa colère menaça d'éclater pour de bon.

\- Il y a trois ans nous avons connu une affaire similaire, continua Rossi. Un gamin martyrisé a l'école avait décidé de se venger de ses bourreaux. Spencer s'est identifié a lui et a voulu l'aider. Il le comprenait mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Après avoir presque tué toute l'équipe de foot qui l'avait ridiculisé, il a enlevé la fille dont il était amoureux. Elle l'avait rejeté et humilié. Il l'avait gardé pour la fin. Spencer a réussi a les retrouver dans un terrain vague où le jeune avait l'habitude de trainer. La situation était la même qu'aujourd'hui. D'un coté un gosse mort de peur tenant une arme contre la tempe d'une adolescente et de l'autre un agent du FBI qui a réussi a lui faire poser son arme. Il a comprit le gamin, il l'a convaincu de se rendre.

Théa soupira, sa logique comprit ce que Rossi voulait lui dire. Quand Spencer s'était rendu, elle s'était sentit abandonnée. Et pendant une petite et horrible seconde, elle avait pensé que son envi de mourir était revenue au triple galop, plus fort que l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

\- Il t'aime sincèrement Théa. Ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide comme tu as l'air de le penser. Mais je comprend que tu ai pu... Y songer.

Elle sentit qu'il posait ses mains sur ses épaules au moments ou des larmes coulaient a nouveau en cascade sur ses joues. Elle se sentait complétement perdue.

\- Viens ma petite. Tu as besoin d'un remontant. On va allez s'assoir et prendre un café en attendant que les médecins viennent nous donner des nouvelles de ton amoureux.

Il l'amena dans une petite salle d'attente un peu a l'écart et la fit assoir dans un fauteuil. Une minute plus tard il lui colla un café noir dans les mains et s'assit a côté d'elle.

\- Détends toi, il va s'en sortir j'en suis persuadé, lui dit il.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous permet d'être aussi sûr de vous ? Demanda t elle.

\- Il a une excellente raison de s'accrocher à présent.

Il posa une main sur son bras et le serra en lui souriant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et prit une gorgée de café.

La présence du vétéran de l'équipe l'apaisa durant un moment mais les heures défilaient et ils étaient toujours sans nouvelles. Incapable de rester en place, elle se leva et fit les cent pas dans la petite salle d'attente. Les questions et les scénarios les plus fou défilaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse les réfréner.

Plus tard, Morgan entra dans la salle d'attente.

\- Des nouvelles ? Demanda t il.

\- Pas encore, lui répondit Rossi.

Théa marchait de long en large de la pièce, se rongeant les sangs et les ongles. Morgan s'apprêtait a la stopper, voulant la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer, quand un chirurgien entra a son tour dans la salle d'attente.

\- Spencer Reid ? Demanda t il.

Théa s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'homme.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis le docteur Wilkinson, je viens d'opérer le Dr Reid.

\- Est ce qu'il... ?

Elle n'arrivait pas a demander, elle n'arrivait a concevoir qu'il pouvait...

\- Il est vivant, annonça le chirurgien.

Théa sentit une vague de soulagement la traverser si vite qu'elle faillie défaillir. Elle dut s'accrocher aux bras de Morgan pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais aucun organe n'a été touché par la balle, un vrai miracle ! Nous avons stoppé l'hémorragie même si nous avons eut du mal à extraire la balle. Elle n'est pas passé loin de la rate et c'est la raison pour laquelle il perdait autant de sang. Il devrait se remettre facilement. Il a eut beaucoup de chance.

\- Est ce qu'on peut le voir ? Demanda Théa.

\- Pas encore, il est en salle de réveil pour le moment. Dès qu'il sera emmené dans une chambre vous pourrez le voir mais un par un.

\- Merci infiniment Docteur, dit Rossi en serrant la main au chirurgien.

Théa s'assit et se prit le visage dans les mains tandis que le médecin prenait congés. Elle prit une grande inspiration et laissa le soulagement l'envahir, bien qu'elle ne serait totalement soulagée que quand elle le verrai réveillé et a ses côtés. Morgan s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains.

\- Tu as entendus, tout vas bien. Il sera vite sur pieds, détends toi.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je vais rester ici et attendre pour le voir.

\- Pas de problème, ma belle. Tu es sûre de pouvoir rester ici toute seule ? Il faut que l'ont retourne travailler. Tout sera fini d'ici demain matin. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je me sens mieux, maintenant que je sais qu'il va bien. Je vais appeler Hotch pour le lui dire et m'excuser.

\- T'excuser ? Demanda Rossi. De quoi ?

\- J'ai perdu mon sang froid sur le terrain. J'ai paniqué.

\- N'importe qui a ta place aurait paniqué, Théa. Hotch te le dira.

Elle haussa les épaules et ils prirent congés a leur tour, avec sa promesse qu'elle les appel si besoin.  
Quand il furent partis elle prit quelques minutes pour souffler et prendre un café. Installée a une table de la cafétéria avec son gobelet, elle sentit ses doigts la démanger. Une sale habitude dont elle n'avait plus ressentit le besoin depuis des années. Elle hésita deux minute puis se leva. Pour une fois, elle pouvait bien céder a la tentation. Elle sortie a l'extérieur de l'hôpital et avisa une station service juste en face de celui ci. Elle traversa la route sous la pluie qui s'était mise a tomber a torrent pour acheter ce dont elle avait besoin.  
Cinq minutes plus tard elle craqua une allumette et alluma la cigarette qu'elle avait entre les lèvres. La première bouffée lui tourna un peu la tête mais lui fit un bien fou. Voila des années qu'elle avait arrêté cette vilaine manie. Elle avait commencé a fumer quand ses parents étaient morts. Jusqu'à ce que Jacob le découvre deux ans plus tard et avait obligé sa sœur a arrêter. Depuis, elle n'avait jamais ressentit a nouveau le besoin de fumer, sauf ce soir là.  
Tout en tirant sur sa cigarette, elle sortit son téléphone pour appeler Garcia.

\- Tu as des nouvelles ? Demanda immédiatement l'analyste.

Théa entendit la peur dans sa voix et elle s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Il va bien. Il n'est pas encore réveillé mais d'après les médecins il n'auras aucunes séquelles.

\- Dieu soit loué... J'étais terriblement inquiète quand Morgan m'a dit que Reid s'était fait tiré dessus !

\- Et moi donc...

\- Ho ma chérie, comment vas tu ? Tu dois être morte de peur !

Théa ricana et tira une nouvelle bouffée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda aussitôt Garcia.

\- Quoi qu'est ce que je fais ?

\- Est ce que tu fumes ?!

Mais comment elle avait deviné ?! Ce n'était pas elle le profiler bon sang !

\- Non...

\- Menteuse ! Dois je te faire un spitch sur les danger du tabac jeune fille ?!

\- S'il te plais Pénélope... J'ai arrêté de fumer depuis des années, c'est juste que ce soir... Tu comprends ?

\- Je suppose que oui...

\- Tu ne diras rien a Spencer ? Je n'ai pas l'attention de continuer. J'avais juste besoin de me détendre un peu...

\- Tu peux compter sur moi ma chérie. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste hâte d'être auprès de lui.

\- Files, vas rejoindre ton amoureux et préviens moi quand il sera réveiller.

\- Promis, merci Garcia.

\- Je t'en prie, je suis là si tu as besoin.

Théa raccrocha, écrasa sa cigarette et retourna vers l'hôpital. Une infirmière vint la prévenir une heure plus tard que son compagnon avait été emmené dans sa chambre et qu'elle pouvait l'y rejoindre si elle le souhaitait. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et elle suivi l'infirmière dans les couloirs blancs. Elle lui indiqua une porte et elle l'y précéda. Théa se pressa auprès de son homme et s'assit sur le lit a ses côtés. Son cœur se serra devant son visage blanc et ses traits tirés. Il était relié a un tas de machines qui bipaient en rythme. Elle fut surprise de le voir encore endormis. Elle avait pensé qu'il retournerais dans sa chambre uniquement quand il serais réveillé. Elle posa une main sur son visage et sursauta presque en touchant la peau froide. Si elle n'entendais pas les machines biper ni vu sa poitrine se soulever elle l'aurait cru mort. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se tourna vers l'infirmière qui vérifiait les constantes de son patient.

\- Pourquoi est il encore inconscient ?

\- Il a besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, son corps a besoin de récupérer, lui répondit elle.

\- Quand va t il se réveiller ?

\- On ne peux pas savoir. Lui seul saura quand il serra prêt. Cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps.

\- Mais... Il va se réveiller c'est sûr ?

\- Ses constantes sont stables, il n'y aucune raisons de penser qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Puis elle quitta la chambre, laissant la jeune fille dans l'angoisse. Elle reposa les yeux sur le visage blafard de son compagnon et se pencha pour lui embrasser tendrement le coin des lèvres. Il avait l'air si fragile ainsi, si loin de l'image du grand génie et de l'homme joyeux qu'il était redevenu.

\- Mon amour... Je t'aime tellement, ne me laisse pas. Il faut que tu te réveils, j'ai besoin de toi...

Elle l'embrassa encore et une larme s'écrasa sur le visage de Reid.

Elle resta un long moment a lui caresser les cheveux, s'abreuvant de tout son saoul de ses traits, de sa chaleur et de son odeur, le bruits des machines en arrière fond. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser, pas maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé tout deux le bonheur l'un avec l'autre. Ce n'était pas juste.

Elle le veilla toute la nuit, ne lâchant jamais sa main et ne cessa de lui parler, de l'encourager, comme si sa voix pouvait le guider vers elle.

Un peu avant le petit matin, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos mais elle ne se retourna pas. c'était probablement encore un médecin ou une infirmière qui venaient régulièrement contrôler que tout allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois ci. Une main puis un bras se posa sur ses épaules et elle sentit le lit s'affaisser a côté d'elle. Elle reconnu Hotch immédiatement mais elle ne réagit pas et se laissa étreindre par les bras rassurants de son supérieur.

\- Comment va t il ?

\- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Les médecins disent que cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps...

\- Il va y arriver, laisses lui le temps. Il est fort.

\- Tout le monde me dit cela, répondit elle en enfonçant pour la millième fois ses doigts dans les cheveux de Reid. Mais quand je le vois allongé là, ce n'est pas exactement l'impression que j'ai...

Il ne répondit pas mais et lui frotta doucement les bras. Elle posa une main sur la sienne qu'il serra entre ses doigts.

\- Je suis désolée, Aaron...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour mon comportement d'hier. Je n'ai pas été un brillant agent du FBI. J'ai complément perdu les pédales quand j'ai vu Abby tirer sur...

Il la sentie trembler contre lui et se mettre a sangloter.

\- Mais j'ai eu si peur, pleura t elle. Je l'ai cru mort...

Il l'a prit encore plus contre lui et la laissa libérer toute sa peine et sa souffrance sur son épaule.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Théa. Tu as fait ce que toute femme amoureuse aurait fait a ta place.

\- Mais si tu ne m'avais pas retenue...

\- C'est pour cela que nous somme une équipe, une famille. J'aurais fait comme toi a ta place et je sais que tu aurais fait comme moi a ma place. Ne te blâme pas pour ça, Théa. Spencer a besoin que tu reste forte pour vous deux. Il reviendra pour toi.

Elle se redressa et renifla de façon très élégante qui fit sourire Hotch.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être devenue une vrai pleurnicheuse...

\- L'année a était dure et je trouve que tu t'en sort remarquablement bien.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

\- Merci.

* * *

Reid ne se réveilla pas non plus de toute la journée suivante et Théa se lamentait a son chevet qu'elle ne quittait pas. Il fallu toute la diplomatie de Rossi et l'autorité de Hotch pour qu'elle accepte de quitter la chambre quelques minutes pour se restaurer, mais elle y retourna bien vite et n'en bougea plus, prenant a peine le temps d'utiliser la petite salle de bain de la chambre.  
Les médecins étaient incapables de lui donner une réponse satisfaisante quand elle leur posait des questions.

\- Il faut attendre, lui disaient ils encore et encore, la rendant un peu plus frustrée a chaque fois.

Elle sentait l'espoir s'éteindre doucement en elle même si cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il était inconscient. C'était trois jours de pur torture, trois jours sans savoir, trois jours à l'avoir si proche d'elle et pourtant si loin.

Ses collègues se relayaient pour lui tenir compagnie. Ils étaient tous très inquiets pour le jeune homme et il fallu que Morgan se fâche pour empêcher Garcia de les rejoindre, elle ne pourrait rien faire de toute manière.

La troisième nuit, elle était de nouveau assise sur son fauteuil près du lit de Spencer, une main tenant la sienne.

\- Les autres vont bientôt devoir repartir, lui dit elle. Il y a du travail qui nous attend a Quantico et j'ai demandé a ce qu'on te transfert la bas afin que je puisse rester près de toi.

Elle continua a lui parler jusque tard dans la nuit comme elle l'avait fait les nuits précédentes et finit par s'endormir sur les couverture du lit.  
Elle ne sentit donc pas le légers tressautement des doigts de son compagnon entre les siens.

* * *

Je suis vilaaaaaaaine avec Spencer :p le pauvre il prend cher avec moi, j'aime bien torturer un peu les personnages :p

Les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus légers, moins mélodramatique :) mais un peu de angts ne fait pas de mal non ? :p

Je rentre de vacances aujourd'hui mais je ne reprend le travail qu'a la rentrée. J'aurais encore pas mal de temps libre d'ici là pour écrire.

J'ai relus au moins 78 fois le chapitre j'espère avoir trouver toutes les fautes d'orthographe ce coup si.

La trame pour les 10 prochains chapitre sont prêt il ne reste plus qu'a les écrire. Encore merci pour les ajouts de ma fic dans vos favoris :)

N'hésitez pas a ma laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ^^

A très bientôt ^^


	25. Chapitre 25

Piouffff j'ai beau être en vacances j'ai du mal a trouver le temps d'écrire :p Et pour tout vous avouer ( pour celle et ceux qui lisent mes âneries :p ) c'est un peu compliqué chez moi en ce moment. Mon mari est en pleine crise existentielle ( crise de la quarantaine -_- ) je me retrouve donc a devoir tout gérer a la maison. Et avec la rentrée qui arrive et que ma fille a quelques soucis scolaire je veux que tout soit prêt ( maison rangée triée nettoyée... ) histoire d'avoir le moins de contre temps possible et de garder des soirées de libre pour écrire :)

Bref je ne vous embête pas plus avec mes histoires :)

Voici la suite, bonne rentrée a tous si je ne republie pas d'ici là et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Tout son corps était douloureux. Comme si il était passé sous un semi-remorque. La moindre respiration était une torture et sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'il se demandait si il ne pouvait pas la retirer de ses épaules pour la poser dans un coin en attendant que cela passe.  
Tout était noir et froid autour de lui, il ne savait pas où il était. Il avait peur et ne parvenait pas a ouvrir les yeux. Il chercha dans sa mémoire comment il était arrivé là mais il ne parvenait pas a se souvenir.  
Le temps passait bizarrement, il se sentait partir dans l'inconscience puis revenir a un état semi comateux. Depuis combien de temps était il là ?  
Il n'arrivait toujours pas a bouger mais parfois il entendait ce qui se passait autour de lui. La première fois il sentit quelque de chaud se poser sa joue. Une source de chaleur bienvenue dans ce monde froid et noir. Il n'aimait pas être là alors il s'accrocha a cette chaleur qu'il sentait aller et venir sur son corps. Dans ses cheveux, dans sa main, sur son visage. Puis il entendit des voix autour de lui. Mais elles lui semblaient si loin. Et chaque fois qu'il voulait se concentrer sur ces voix, il repartait dans les ténèbres.  
Mais un soir, les voix s'étaient rapprochées de lui. Une en particulier se détachait des autres. Elle était douce et rassurante, il aimait l'entendre cette voix là. Petit a petit il commença a comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

 _" Je suis toujours là, Spencer, je reste avec toi. Mais il faut que tu reviennes. Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi, moi ? "_

Il connaissait cette voix, il en était sûr mais il ne se souvenait pas.

 _" Je t'aime petit grand Génie, accroches toi, fait le pour moi "_

La mémoire lui revint d'un coup. L'équipe, le lycée, Abby et Théa. Théa ! Théa, Théa, Théa, Théa... Comment avait il pu l'oublier ? Maintenant qu'il se souvenait il s'accrocha de plus belle a sa voix qui chuchotait a son oreille. Il pouvait la sentir près de lui, la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de ses cheveux. Mais il avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces, il ne parvenait pas a ouvrir les yeux. Il le voulait pourtant, il le voulait tellement ! Il lui avait promis de revenir.

 _" Je sais que tu es fort Spencer, alors s'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas... "_

Non, il ne le voulait pas. Il essayait de crier mais le crie ne faisait que résonner dans sa tête. Quand il entendit les sanglots de sa compagne il lutta plus encore. Voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, il cessa d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux et se concentra sur ses doigts. Au prix d'un très violent effort, il sentit son doigt tressaillir. L'effort faillie le renvoyer dans les ténèbres mais il tint bon.

De son côté, Théa sentit quelque chose bouger entre ses doigts dans les brumes de son sommeil agité. Elle redressa la tête et regarda le visage de Reid, soudainement pleine d'espoir. Mais l'espoir s'éteignit rapidement quand elle vit que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle se dit qu'elle avait dû rêver et elle s'apprêtât a se rendormir quand elle sentit a nouveau quelque chose.

Il sentit la main de Théa se resserrer autour de la sienne. Elle avait dût sentir son geste, aussi minime était il.

 _" Spencer... Spencer, est ce que tu m'entends ? Tu peux serrer mes doigts encore une fois ? "_

Il réitéra son geste.

 _" Oui ! Oui, mon chéri, essaye d'ouvrir les yeux s'il te plait "_

Il aurait tellement voulu le faire, cela semblait si simple pourtant, il suffisait d'ouvrir les paupières et il pourrait la voir. Mais il avait si mal a la tête et l'effort fournis pour bouger un doigt lui avait pris toutes ses forces. Il rassembla le peu qu'il lui restait et se concentra sur la voix de sa petite amie.  
Enfin, il sentit que son corps recommencer a lui obéir et ses paupières se soulevèrent.  
Le flou autour de lui devint rapidement nette et il tomba sur les yeux verts et brillants de larmes de Théa.

\- Oui, mon amour c'est bien, je suis là. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Il la vit se pencher vers lui pour lui embrasser le front et son odeur délicieuse de vanille lui remplis les narines. Il voulut parler mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

\- Chut, ne dis rien. Vas doucement, tout vas bien. Tu va t'en remettre et dans quelques semaines ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Rassuré sur ce point, il réussi a lui rendre son sourire même si le sien devait ressembler a une grimace.

Elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Après l'avoir veiller durant presque 4 jours, son amoureux venait tout simplement d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait tellement prié pour revoir ses prunelles chocolats qu'elle ne pouvait croire en sa chance. Elle avait peur de se réveiller, que ce miracle ne soit qu'un rêve.  
Elle chercha la petite télécommande pour appeler une infirmière.

Il sentit ses forces revenir petit a petit tandis que l'infirmière l'examinait. Il pouvait apercevoir sa compagne debout dans un coin de la pièce, tendue et inquiète.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, Dr Reid, lui dit l'infirmière. Un médecin va venir vous voir un peu plus tard, pouvez répondre a ces quelques questions ?

Elle lui posa plusieurs questions, elle lui demanda en quelle année ils étaient, qui était le président actuel et si il se souvenait de ce qu'il c'était passé. Il eut du mal a parler mais réussi a lui répondre sans se tromper. Sa mémoire et ses facultés semblaient intacts.

\- Je vous laisse vous reposer, dans quelques jours vous pourrait rentrer chez vous.

Quand elle fut partie, Théa repris rapidement sa place et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu m'a fait si peur, Spencer.

Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre d'une voix enraillée.

\- Depuis combien de temps je suis inconscient ?

\- 4 jours. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, ton corps à eut du mal a se remettre.

\- Je suis désolé, Théa. Je pensait réussir a la convaincre... J'avais déjà réussi par le passé.

\- Oui, les autres me l'ont expliqué. Je comprend pourquoi tu as agit ainsi.

\- Les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme je le pensait, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

\- C'est la faute a pas de chance, même si j'ai cru devenir folle quand elle t'a tiré dessus. Je t'aime tellement...

\- Moi aussi, Princesse. Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda t il.

Elle était pâle et de grosses cernes violettes lui mangeaient le visage. Elle lui sourit malgré tout et se pencha vers lui.

\- Mieux depuis que tu es là.

Elle se pencha encore pour l'embrasser tendrement et elle laissa le soulagement l'envahir quand il répondit a son baiser. A contre cœur, elle ne fit pas durer le baiser, elle le sentait encore très faible.

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal ?

\- Ça peut aller, répondit il. Mais j'ai mal un peu partout et j'ai un troupeau d'hippogriffes dans le crâne.

Elle sourit avec lui devant la référence.

\- Je suis surtout fatigué...

\- Dors alors, mais promet moi de ne pas me faire encore attendre 4 jours avant de te réveiller.

\- C'est promis...

A peine eut il fermé les yeux qu'il s'endormit. Elle s'installa a ses cotés en prenant garde a ne pas lui faire mal et posa la tête sur son torse. Dans son sommeil, Reid entoura les épaules de la jeune femme de son bras, elle soupira d'aise et se dit qu'elle préviendrait les autres au petit matin. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent.

* * *

Elle passa son coup de téléphone dès son réveil le lendemain matin.

\- Allo, Aaron ? C'est Théa... Spencer c'est réveillé cette nuit... Oui, il va bien, le médecin est avec lui en ce moment... Pas de séquelles a première vue... Écoutes je dois retourner avec lui, je te laisse prévenir les autres... Oui je vais bien, ça va aller... A tout a l'heure.

Ceci fait, elle vit que le médecin était toujours occupé avec Reid. Elle entra dans la chambre et il se tourna vers elle.

\- Agent Terrador, vous devez être soulagée ? Lui sourit il. Je dois lui faire subir quelques examens ce matin mais tout semble aller pour le mieux. Quelques radios, un scanner et je vous le rend.

\- Merci, Docteur.

Il la laissa l'embrasser avec que les brancardiers ne l'emmène faire ses radios. Il avait déjà bien meilleure mine que cette nuit. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et décida de s'offrir une pause café. Elle se rendit donc a la cafétéria et s'installa pour déguster son café double crème. Toutes ses tensions commencèrent a se relâcher et ses épaules se détendirent petit a petit. Elle avait presque fini sa tasse quand Morgan entra dans la cafétéria. Elle se leva et il la prit tout de suite contre lui, soulagé au possible.

\- Comment va t il ? Et toi comment tu te sens ?

\- Il va bien et moi aussi. Il passe quelques examens pour le moment.

\- Génial, Garcia n'a pas arrêté de me harceler depuis 4 jours pour avoir des nouvelles. Elle s'est mise a pleurer de joie quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle ce matin.

\- Je l'appellerais tout a l'heure, je suis sure qu'elle voudra lui parler.

\- Hotch et JJ vont nous rejoindre cet après midi. Ils ont hâte de le voir aussi.

Les résultats des examens étaient excellents et Reid put recevoir la visite de tout leurs collègues. Tous furent heureux de voir leur petit génie en relative bonne forme et de savoir qu'ils pourraient tous bientôt rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Reid mit deux jours supplémentaires pour se remettre presque complètement de l'opération. Il aura mal plusieurs jours encore mais il pouvait prendre l'avion et rentrer chez lui se reposer. Le reste de l'équipe était soulagé de revoir leur petit génie bien éveillé et sans aucune séquelles. Il se prit tout de même un gros savon de la part de sa petite amie quand celle estima qu'il était en état de le recevoir. Elle lui cria dessus, lui expliquant a quelle point elle avait eut peur et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt a recommencer sous peine de se retrouver avec quelque chose planté quelque part ! Nul doute que Théa mettrait sa menace a exécution, alors Reid se promit a lui même ainsi qu'a elle, qu'il ne renouvellerait plus ce genre d'expérience. Satisfaite, elle finit par se calmer et le prendre dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu si peur...

\- Je sais, Princesse. C'est fini, je vais bien. On va rentrer a la maison et oublier tout ça.

Elle approuva de la tête et l'aida a préparer ses affaire pour qu'ils rejoignirent leur collègues a l'aéroport. Le voyage fut court et Reid passa la majeur partit de son temps a dormir. La tête posée sur les genoux de sa compagne et le visage enfouit dans son ventre. La main dans ses cheveux, Théa regarda Hotch s'agenouiller en face d'eux.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda t il.

\- Ça va. J'ai hâte de rentrer a la maison.

\- Théa, j'aimerais qu'on l'ont discute tout les deux.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De toi. Vous allez rentrer vous reposer et lundi tu viendra directement a mon bureau.

Théa s'inquiéta, qu'avait elle fait de mal ?

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est a cause de mon comportement sur le terrain ?

\- Non, ma belle. Tu as eut une réaction instinctive que nous comprenons tous et nous n'en feront pas mention dans nos rapports. Inutile de donner de l'eau au moulin de Cooper.

\- Merci, Aaron.

\- Je t'en prie, on est une famille je te l'ai déjà dit. Ne ferais tu pas la même chose pour l'un de nous ?

\- Sans aucun scrupule !

Ils rirent doucement pour ne pas réveiller le jeune blessé.

\- Non, j'aimerais qu'on l'ont parle de toi mais ne t'inquiètes pas il n'y a rien de grave. On en parleras lundi, reposez vous ce week-end et prends soin de lui.

Il ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de Reid et alla se rasseoir a sa place.

Curieuse, elle se demanda bien ce que lui voulait Hotch. Mais elle ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps qu'elle se mis elle aussi a somnoler. Elle n'avait pas dormi dans un vrai lit depuis plusieurs nuits et elle avait hâte de rentrer.

Le jet atterrit enfin et elle et Reid prirent la voiture pour rentrer. Voyant que le voyage était pénible pour son compagnon qui grimaçait a chaque virages et a chaque aspérités de la route, elle décida de faire au plus court et se gara devant l'immeuble de Reid.

\- On ne rentre pas a la maison ? Demanda t il, surpris.

Elle sourit, attendrit qu'il considèrent la maison de la jeune femme comme la sienne également et descendit pour lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Le voyage a l'air pénible pour toi et il y a 20 minutes de plus pour aller chez moi.

\- D'accord, merci.

Elle l'aida a sortir et prit les deux sacs de voyage avant de franchir avec lui les portes d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il poussa malgré lui un soupir de contentement en entrant dans son appartement.

\- Il te manque ton appart, hein ? Lui demanda Théa.

\- Un peu, mais je suis bien chez toi aussi.

Il l'attira a lui pour l'embrasser et elle se coula dans ses bras, heureuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle, bien en vie.

\- Assied toi, je vais nous faire a manger. Tu dois en avoir marre de la bouf infect de l'hôpital !

\- Ne casse rien.

Elle lui tira la langue alla examiner ce qu'il y avait dans les placard tandis qu'il s'installait dans la canapé en grimaçant.

\- Tu n'a jamais rien dans le frigo !

\- On est toujours en déplacement ou a la maison. Aucun intérêt a ce que je garde de la nourriture ici.

\- Hum...

Elle fit les fonds de placards, alluma la gazinière, renversa la salière, mit de l'eau sur le feu, cassa un bol et prépara un plateau avec verres et couverts. Vingts minutes plus tard elle déposa le plateau sur la table basse,un plat rempli de spaghetti a la sauce tomate. Elle servit un peu de vin dans les verres et s'installa aux cotés de Reid qui piqua dans le plat avec appétit. Ils mangèrent a même le plat, s'amusant a rejouer la scène de la belle et le clochard, heureux de partager un moment d'insouciance.

\- Ta cuisine a un gout de paradis après les immondices de l'hôpital ! Dit il.

\- Tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur, ria t elle.

Il mirent de la sauce partout sur eux et Reid se mit a lécher les traces qu'elle avait sur le nez et les joues. Elle rit de ses bêtises et il lui dévora la bouche, sentant son esprit s'échauffer. Elle ne fut pas en reste et elle participa volontiers a la danse que commencèrent leur langues. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser le ventre et les hanches. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et fit courir ses mains sur ses épaules. Sans cesser de l'embrasser il la poussa pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Mais le mouvement le fit grimacer de douleur.

\- Aïe... Gémit il.

\- Fait attention ! Tu vas faire sauter tes points de suture !

Il se rassit convenablement et s'employa a respirer pour faire passer les lancements de son abdomen. Elle se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau et ses médicaments.

\- Tiens, avales ça, ça va passer.

Elle lui tendit les cachets et le verre d'eau qu'il avala sans protester. La douleur s'apaisa doucement mais leur excitation aussi était retombée.

\- Désolé, Princesse, s'excusa t il. Je ne sens pas bien vaillant.

\- C'est pas grave mon cœur. Cela n'aurait pas été raisonnable de toute façon. On va laisser mini Spencer tranquille encore quelques jours ! Il reprendra ses exploits dans peu de temps

\- Mini Spenc...

Il rougit mais rit, flatté.

Ils finirent de manger et allèrent se coucher quand Reid renversa sa tasse a café en s'endormant sur le canapé. Théa l'aida a se lever et l'emmena dans la chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et se couchèrent sous les couvertures pour s'endormirent rapidement.

Mais deux heures plus tard, quelque chose réveilla Reid. Sa blessure le tiraillait douloureusement et cela l'avait réveillé. Il changea de position, tentant de soulager la douleur mais rien ni fit. Il jeta un œil a Théa qui dormait profondément et se leva du lit. Il se traina jusqu'au canapé et s'y allongea. Mais cela n'arrangea rien. Ses gémissement durent réveiller sa petite amie car il la vit apparaitre dans le salon.

\- Chéri ? Tu as mal ?

\- Je voulais pas te réveiller, ce n'est rien, retourne te coucher, tu aussi besoin de dormir.

\- Je vais jeter un œil a tes pansements avant.

Elle l'aida a ôter sa chemise de pyjamas et fit apparaitre d'épais bandages qui lui entourait le ventre. Il la vit se figer et une ombre passer devant ses yeux.

\- Théa ? Tout vas bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais posa des doigts tremblants sur son ventre.

\- J'ai eu si peur... J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu...

\- Hey...

Il la prit contre lui et elle enfoui son visage dans son cou.

\- Je suis là et je vais bien. Les médecins ont dit que j'aurais mal encore quelques jours, c'est déjà en train de passer.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui, je te le promet. Allez viens, on retourne au lit.

Elle sortit d'autres oreillers de l'armoire et l'aida a s'installer le mieux possible. Il trouva enfin une position confortable qui ne le faisait pas trop souffrir.

\- Qu'est ce que je ferait sans toi ? Soupira t il.

\- Tu as pris soin de moi après l'affaire Myers, maintenant c'est mon tour, lui sourit elle. Et cela me fait plaisir.

Il grogna un peu a la mention de Myers mais il ouvrit son bras droit pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder.

\- J'espère qu'un jour on pourra passé deux mois sans que l'un de nous deux ne coure un danger mortel, dit il.

\- C'est le boulot que veux tu, nous sommes des héros, toujours prêts a sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

Ils rirent mais Reid repris son sérieux rapidement.

\- C'est moi qui a faillit te perdre pendant l'affaire Myers. Et je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit. Pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvé et que je suis heureux.

Il déclara cela en plantant son regard chocolat dans ses yeux vert et elle fut très émue.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon héros.

* * *

Ils ne quittèrent pas l'appartement du week-end et Reid repris des forces. Suffisamment pour retourner au bureau avec Théa le lundi matin. Même si il ne ferait que de la paperasse quelques jours, il était interdit de terrain pour le moment, c'était toujours mieux que de s'ennuyer seul a l'appartement. En arrivant, Théa se souvint de ce que Hotch lui avait demandé.

\- Je te rejoins plus tard Chéri, je dois aller voir Aaron.

\- D'accord, je vais me préparer un café.

Elle le laissa aller a la cuisine ou il fut accueillit bruyamment par Morgan et Garcia et elle monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans le bureau de son supérieur.

\- Entrez, grogna Hotch quand on toqua a la porte. Ha ! Théa, entre donc et assieds toi. Tu veux un café ?

\- Je veux bien, merci Aaron.

Il lui servit une tasse et s'assit avec elle sur le canapé de son bureau.

\- De quoi voulais tu me parler ? Demanda t elle.

\- De toi, l'année a vraiment été rude et tu as vécu des événements traumatisants en moins d'un an. Je tenais a savoir comment tu allais et si tu tenais le choc, je m'inquiète pour toi et aussi pour Reid.

Elle était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas a cela. Elle prit une minute pour réfléchir. Il est vrai que son démarrage au FBI ne fut pas de tout repos. Entre son agression par Myers, sa relation avec Spencer, les enquêtes difficiles et la pression que Cooper commençait a lui mettre sur le dos, il y avait là de quoi péter les plombs.

\- Je vois pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, Aaron. Mais je t'assure que je vais bien. J'adore ce boulot et même si ce n'est pas facile tout les jours, je n'en changerais pour rien au monde. Il est passionnant et je me sens utile. En plus pour ne rien gâcher, j'y ai trouvé une famille et l'homme que j'aime.

Elle posa une main sur le bras de Hotch et lui sourit.

\- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, Aaron, mais je vais bien et Spencer aussi. On a en discuté ce week-end et nous seront plus prudents a l'avenir.

\- Je veux que tu me promette de venir me voir si jamais tu sens que quelque ne vas pas, si tu as passé une mauvaise journée ou même juste pour discuter.

\- Je te le promet.

Rassuré, il se détendit et sirota son café en sa compagnie pendant encore dix minutes. Elle prit des nouvelles de son fils et fut contente de savoir que le petit garçon allait bien et qu'il avait hâte que l'été revienne pour nager a nouveau dans la piscine de la jeune femme ! Quand elle dut se remettre au travail, il ajouta avant qu'elle ne sorte.

\- Tu es un super profiler, Théa. Ce serait une énorme perte pour le FBI de te perdre.

Elle lui sourit et sortit pour retrouver son petit bureau face a celui de Reid. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda autour d'elle. Morgan flirter avec Garcia dans la cuisine. L'analyste était une fois de plus flamboyante dans sa robe vermillon. JJ était a son bureau, a moitié cachée par les centaine de dossiers qui s'empilaient mais elle la vit rire au téléphone, probablement avec son mari ou son fils. Rossi était assis en train de lire le journal dans le sien. Hotch s'était remis a ses propres dossiers et avait repris une mine grave et sérieuse. Elle fini par Spencer assit en face d'elle, plongé dans un livre intitulé " Une brève histoire du temps, du big bang aux trous noir " Par Stephen Hawking. Il avait chaussé ses lunettes et lisait a toute vitesse comme a son habitude.  
Elle sourit, elle se sentait chez elle ici.

* * *

Je sais il est un peu plus court que les autres ^^ pardon. En plus toutes mes excuses pour les fautes de frappe j'ai dut taper ce chapitre avec un autre PC que le mien et le clavier a vraiment du mal -_-

A très vite et bonne rentrée :)


	26. Chapitre 26

Hellow ^^ un peu de légèreté dans ce chapitre et beaucoup d'amour ^^

La semaine de la rentrée a été prenante je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour écrire j'ai donc un peu de retard, toutes mes excuses :)

Je n'ai plus eu de reviews depuis un moment l'histoire vous plait elle toujours autant ? :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 26  
**

\- Ha ! Petit génie, dis moi, est ce que le samedi 25 au soir cela te convient ? Ça tombe bien ça tombe pile poil a la bonne date !

Reid la regarda comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé sur les épaules de Garcia.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Bah de la fête ! Nigaud !

\- La fête ? Quelle fête ?

Cette fois ce fut Gracia qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds et sa bouche forma un O parfait.

\- NON ! Toi le petit Génie qui n'oublie jamais rien, qui connait tout par cœur, qui a une mémoire phénoménale, tu as OUBLIÉ ?

\- Mais oublié quoi ?!

\- L'anniversaire de Théa ! Espèce d'andouille !

\- L'anniversaire de...

Un vent de panique l'envahit. Il avait complétement oublié ! Il avait pourtant lu le dossier de Théa quand elle était arrivé dans l'équipe. Il avait l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité... Et effectivement, son anniversaire tombait ce samedi 25 février. Mais quel idiot ! Oublier l'anniversaire de sa petite amie, il fallait vraiment être bête !

\- Mais je n'ai rien acheté ! Qu'est ce que je vais lui offrir ?

Il planta Garcia sur place et se précipita vers son bureau et attrapa son manteau avant de courir vers les ascenseurs.

\- Si tu veux tu peux participer au cadeau commun ! Lui lança Garcia.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Si il se dépêchait il arriverait a temps avant que les magasins ne fermes. Mais une fois dans la galerie commercial il se trouva devant un problème épineux. Qu'allait il lui offrir ?

Hésitant, il regarda autour de lui pour trouver l'inspiration. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une bijouterie et il s'approcha de la vitrine. La jeune femme lui avait offert une montre a son anniversaire. Aimerait elle recevoir un bijou ? Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu en porter. Donc, soit elle n'en avait pas, soit elle n'aimait pas ça... C'était peu être un peu tôt dans leur relation pour un bijou finalement, se dit il. Il s'apprêtât a faire demi tour quand son regard tomba sur une petite merveille exposée dans la vitrine.

\- Il est parfait...

Sa trouvaille joliment emballée dans sa poche de veste et très content de lui, il retourna a sa voiture pour rentrer à la maison. Quand il franchit la porte, il fut accueillit par une délicieuse odeur de cuisine. L'eau a la bouche, il accrocha son blouson au porte manteaux et rejoignit sa compagne a la cuisine.

\- Bonsoir ma Chérie.

Il lui embrassa la tempe et se pencha par dessus la marmite que Théa faisait mijoter.

\- Ça sent drôlement bon, c'est du ragoût ?

\- En France, on appel cela du bourguignon. Ma maman nous en faisait souvent l'hiver, j'adore ça. J'espère que tu as faim !

\- Je suis affamé !

Depuis qu'il vivait avec elle, il avait découvert que Théa cuisinait très bien. Mais a quel prix... La cuisine était dans un état lamentable. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle se lançait dans une recette. Il y avait de la sauce et des épluchures de légumes partout. L'évier débordait d'ustensiles et de vaisselles sales. Et il se demandait toujours pourquoi elle prenait la peine de porter un tablier de cuisine puisque ses vêtements se retrouvaient tout aussi tachés que ce dernier. Remarque, cette fois elle avait fait un effort, il n'y avait pas de trace de nourriture dans ses cheveux.  
Souriant et attendrit, il commença a mettre la table pour deux.

\- Où étais tu ? Garcia m'a dit que tu avait une course urgente a faire.

\- Heu... Oui, rien de bien important. Et toi, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Je ne t'ai quasiment pas vu au bureau aujourd'hui.

\- J'étais au stand de tir. La journée était calme alors j'ai voulu m'entrainer un peu. C'est prêt !

Elle apporta la grosse casserole a table et servit de généreuses parts dans les assiettes. Elle remplis leur verre de vin rouge, s'installèrent et se régalèrent tout en discutant.

\- Au fait, je viens de recevoir l'autorisation de retourner sur le terrain, lui dit il.

Après plus d'un mois et demi de convalescence à regarder son équipe partir en mission pendant que lui restait au bureau a faire de la paperasse et a les aider a distance, il avait accueilli avec bonheur l'autorisation de reprendre l'avion avec ses collègues.

\- Déjà ? Tu te sens prêt ?

\- Je n'en peux plus de rester a ne rien faire au bureau.

\- Tu ne fais pas rien, Chéri. Même a distance, tu nous aide beaucoup.

Il grimaça, peu convaincu.

\- C'est pas pareil, vous voir partir sur une affaire en sachant que je ne vais pas te voir pendant plusieurs jours... Je m'inquiète de te savoir loin de moi.

Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main qu'elle caressa de son pouce.

\- Toi aussi tu me manque, Amour. C'est fou ce que je dort mal quand tu n'es pas là. Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas seule sur le terrain. Morgan me colle comme mon ombre, je crois qu'il a peur de ta réaction si il m'arrivait quelque chose !

Il lui embrassa la main.

\- Je suis contente que tu puisse revenir avec nous, ce n'est pas pareil sans toi. Mais promets moi de faire attention.

\- Je te le promet, le médecin a bien voulu me donner son accord a condition que je ne fasse pas de folie sur le terrain.

\- Et est ce qu'il t'a interdit de faire d'autre folies ? Demanda t elle d'une voix chaude en se rapprochant de lui.

\- A quelle genre de folies penses tu ? Répondit il, joueur.

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour grimper a califourchon sur ses genoux et plongea son visage dans son cou.

\- Des folies de ton corps par exemple, murmura t elle en mordillant la peau tendre sous l'oreille.

Une douce chaleur monta dans ses reins et il déglutit avant de répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il me l'ai déconseillé...

\- Temps mieux...

Elle s'attaquait déjà au boutons de sa chemise. Le souffle court, il la laissa faire courir ses mains sur son torse, effleurant du bout des doigts la cicatrice sur son flan, seule trace de sa blessure.

\- Tu me rend fou...

\- Je m'approche de mon but alors...

Il grogna quand elle mordit plus franchement son cou. Il fit passer le pull de la jeune femme par dessus sa tête et la colla contre son torse avant de l'embrasser, ravi de constater qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. La chaleur dans son ventre grimpas en flèche quand il se demanda si c'était également le cas sous son jean et il se leva sans cesser de l'embrasser, dans l'intension de l'allonger sur le canapé. Occupés a se dévorer la bouche, ils ne firent pas attention et bousculèrent le petit meuble près de la table a manger. Renversant en même temps le sac de Théa. Celui ci répandit son contenu sur le sol. Théa n'y prêta pas attention et continua de déshabiller son amoureux. Mais quelque chose attira le regard de ce dernier. Il se pencha pour ramasser l'objet en question, arrachant un grognement mécontent de sa compagne.

\- Théa, c'est quoi ça ?

Il brandit devant ses yeux le paquet de cigarette.

BOULETTE s'afficha lettres d'or dans la tête de Théa. L'excitation de la jeune femme retomba immédiatement et son visage se colora de rouge tandis qu'elle ramassait son pull tombé au sol. Elle détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre, honteuse.

\- Depuis quand est ce que tu fumes ? Insista t il.

Elle recula d'un pas devant le ton de reproche dans sa voix.

\- Je ne fume pas, répondit elle.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Pas du tout...

\- Tu sais ce que cette saloperie fait a ton corps ? Les études ont démontré que 90 % des cas de cancer du poumon sont liés au tabagisme actif. Ce cancer est particulièrement menaçant, car il peut plus facilement se propager dans le reste du corps que d'autres types de cancer. Tout le sang passe par les poumons pour être oxygéné, et les poumons sont en contact étroit avec plusieurs vaisseaux sanguins et lymphatiques. Le cancer du poumon est d'autant plus alarmant qu'il est souvent découvert tardivement. Il est d'ailleurs la principale cause de décès par cancer au Canada, autant chez les hommes que chez les femmes !

\- Arêtes Spencer ! Je sais tout ça !

Il interrompit dans sa litanie pour la regarder se tordre les mains d'un air coupable. Il n'arrivait pas a croire qu'elle fumait, qu'il n'avait rien vu. Qu'elle lui avait mentit.

\- J'ai arrêté de fumer il y à des années. Quand mes parents sont morts et que j'ai du m'occuper seule de Jacob, j'ai commencer a fumer. A l'époque c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour réussir a échapper un peu a toute la pression. Jacob a était épouvantable après la mort de maman et papa, il ne faisait que des bêtises ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois ou j'ai dut aller le chercher au poste de police ! Vol a l'étalage, dégradation de biens publics, il n'allait même plus à l'école ! Ça a été très dur pour lui, il n'avait que 16 ans...

Elle ferma les yeux pour réfréner la douleur de ses souvenirs. Elle n'aimait pas parler de cette époque.

\- Bref, quand il l'a découvert, il a arrêté ses conneries a condition que je cesse de fumer. Il avait déjà perdu ses parents, il ne voulait pas en plus perdre sa grande sœur d'un cancer du poumon. Je n'avais pas retouché a une cigarette depuis. Mais quand tu a été blessé et que tu ne te réveillais pas... Je ne sais pas, sur le coup je n'ai trouvé que ça pour ne pas craquer. C'était stupide, je sais et je n'en ai fumé qu'une seule je te le promet, regarde le paquet il est plein !

\- Je te crois ! L'interrompit Reid. Je comprends, calmes toi.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer ce petit bout de femme courageuse qui se dandinait sur ses pieds d'un air coupable devant lui.

\- Excuses moi, Chérie. Je ne voulais pas te disputer mais je ne savais pas.

\- Je sais, pardon.

Il l'a prit contre lui et elle se coula dans ses bras.

\- C'est pas grave, je sais que tu as eu peur pour moi. Mais je suis là et je vais bien.

Elle hocha la tête contre lui.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ? Lui demanda t elle.

\- Bien sûr que non. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas, je t'aime trop pour ça.

Il la décolla de son torse pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- On oublie ?

Elle approuva de la tête et il s'appliqua le reste de la soirée a lui faire oublier se petit incident. Et il y parvint a merveille !

* * *

Le samedi suivant, un complot se mit en place dans les bureaux du FBI. On avait beau être le week-end et sans affaire en cours, Théa fut conviée a rester au bureau toute la journée à accomplir diverses tâches. Surtout de la paperasse et des entrainements. Hotch la surchargea de travail et elle passa la journée a courir partout dans les bureaux. Elle rattrapa tout ses rapports en retard, fit passer des test de tir à des élèves de l'académie du FBI et couru tellement de kilomètres sur les tapis de course de la salle de sport qu'elle cru en user l'appareil. Épuisée et éreintée, elle rangea ses affaires en ne pensant qu'a son lit. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir Reid qui l'attendait assis a son bureau, très élégamment vêtu.

\- Que fais tu ici, Spencer ? Lui demanda t elle en retenant un bâillement. On est samedi, tu ne devrais pas travailler aujourd'hui.

\- Toi non plus, lui répondit il en se levant pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle mouche a piquer Aaron, mais il m'a fait bosser comme une forcenée toute la journée ! Je suis épuisée !

\- J'ai appris ça. C'est pour ça que je suis là, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de passer une soirée agréable. Tu pence être assez en forme pour ça ?

\- Pour toi toujours mon amour. C'est pour ça que tu es tout beau ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa avant de saisir un sac posé sur son bureau.

\- Alors tu vas aller prendre une douche chez moi et enfiler cette petite chose. Ensuite je t'emmène quelque part !

\- Vous faites bien des mystères Dr Reid !

\- C'est parce que je vous aime Agent Terrador.

Elle rit et attrapa le bras que lui tendait son amoureux et ils se rendirent au parking pour prendre la voiture de ce dernier. En moins de 10 minutes ils furent a l'appartement et elle alla directement sous la douche. Une fois propre, elle sortit du sac une magnifique robe de satin bordeaux. Le tissu était si fluide et si légers qu'il lui glissait entre les doigts. Elle était superbe.

\- Spencer ? Où as tu trouvé une telle merveille ? Je ne te connaissait pas un si bon goût en matière de mode !

Le jeune agent entra dans la chambre a l'appel de sa compagne mais détourna aussitôt le regard.

\- Théa, tu pourrais ne pas te balader dans cette tenue s'il te plait ?

\- Bah quoi ? Tu m'a déjà vue nue, non ?

\- Certes, mais ce soir nous sommes un peu pressés et te voir ainsi me donne juste envi de tout envoyer balader et de te faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin.

\- Perspective intéressante...

Il la sentit se coller a son dos et passer ses mains sous sa chemise.

\- Théa...

\- Hum ?

\- On a pas le temps...

Même lui ne se trouvait pas convainquant tant les mains de la jeune femme étaient efficaces. Elle avait déjà ouvert sa ceinture et lui chatouillait l'aine du bout des doigts. Il dût se faire violence pour lui attraper les poignets et se retourner face a elle.

Mauvaise idée.

A présent il la voyait dans son plus simple appareil, les cheveux encore humides et le regard brillant de luxure. Il déglutit difficilement devant cette vision enchanteresse et se sentit encore serré dans son pantalon.

\- Théa, habilles toi s'il te plait.

\- Je suis sûre que nous avons un peu de temps devant nous...

Ho, comme il en mourrait d'envie ! Mais la petite bosse dans la poche de sa veste lui rappela les projets prévus pour la soirée et le temps filait.

\- Malheureusement non, lui répondit il en reculant d'un pas. Aller, enfiles ta robe.

Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse qu'il trouva totalement adorable mais elle obtempéra. Il la laissa s'habiller et se coiffer et ils purent remonter en voiture. Mais 10 minutes plus tard, elle fut étonnée de le voir s'arrêter devant sa maison.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose, ça prendra 2 minutes.

Mais il la fit descendre de voiture pour qu'elle l'accompagne à l'intérieur. Sans se poser plus de questions, elle le suivit. Mais elle fut surprise de découvrir son salon plonger dans la pénombre et que l'interrupteur ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle sursauta violemment quand des guirlandes lumineuses s'allumèrent et qu'un tas de personnes se mirent a hurler :

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE THEA !

Ils se mirent tous a applaudir, un sourire plaqué sur leurs visages. Remise de sa surprise elle regarda toute son équipe se diriger vers elle pour la prendre dans leurs bras.

\- Ho, vous êtes trop mignons ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Merci !

Elle embrassa chacun d'entre eux avant de se tourner vers Reid.

\- Espèce de cachotier !

Elle lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes pour se venger.

\- Hé ! C'était l'idée de Garcia la fête surprise !

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas ! Merci a tous, vous êtes superbes !

Il étaient tous très élégamment habillés eux aussi.

\- Toi tu es radieuse ! Lui dit Rossi en lui prenant le bras pour l'amener devant la table remplie de petit fours et d'apéritifs.

Il servit un verre a tout le monde et ils trinquèrent aux 27 ans de Théa. Toute émue, elle ne savait quoi leur dire et passa les dix premières minutes a les remercier chaleureusement.

\- Je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas ! Je savais que c'était mon anniversaire mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous m'organiseriez une fête !

\- Tu le mérites, lui répondit Hotch. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour la journée pourrie que je t'ai fait passer. Mais je devais te tenir éloigner de chez toi le temps que l'ont puisse tout préparer.

\- Je comprend mieux maintenant.

\- Le petit Génie nous a ouvert, il nous a dit que cela ne te dérangerais pas, intervint Garcia.

\- Pas du tout je suis très heureuse ! Encore merci.

Il dinèrent tous ensemble autour de la table dans une bonne humeur ambiante et Théa se répéta encore une fois a quel point elle avait de la chance. Elle regarda Reid qui riait et souriait de toutes dents. Il était bien loin le jeune homme taciturne et déprimé qu'elle avait connu en arrivant au BAU. Et ce soir il se comportait comme quelqu'un de son age et elle le trouva si beau a cet instant. Elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par l'arrivée du gâteau.

Un ÉNORME gâteau à trois étages recouvert de glaçage rose et de crème chantilly. Morgan et Garcia déposèrent le gâteau devant elle et ils se mirent tous a chanter " Joyeux anniversaire ".

\- Fait un vœux ma chérie ! Lui dit Reid debout a ses côtés.

Elle regarda autour d'elle en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien souhaiter de plus.  
Elle avait un travail passionnant, une famille extraordinaire et était amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux. Sa vie avait un sens et elle voulait qu'il en reste ainsi pour toujours.

Elle souffla ses 27 bougies en un coup et les applaudissements retentirent a nouveaux. Émue au possible, les yeux brillants de larmes, elle les serra tous dans ses bras les uns après les autres.

\- Attends d'ouvrir ton cadeau avant de nous remercier.

Garcia lui tendait une enveloppe avec un immense sourire.

\- De la part de nous tous. En fait le cadeau est pour vous deux, les amoureux.

Théa pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit avec Reid penché sur son épaule. Elle en sortit une carte de vœux dans laquelle elle trouva deux billet pour...

\- Le parc Harry Potter d'Orlando ! Ho putain !

\- Théa !

\- Pardon ! Mais c'est... C'est... Merci, merci.

Elle fit une nouvelle tournée de câlins. Elle avait hâte d'y aller avec Spencer. Il n'était peu être pas une aussi grande fan qu'elle mais il avait adoré l'univers du petit sorcier a lunette et il partagera avec joie ce voyage avec elle.

\- J'ai moi aussi une petite chose pour toi, intervint Reid.

Il sortit de la poche intérieur de sa veste un long écrin de velours rouge.

\- Ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles je te rassure, sourit il.

\- Ho ! Je suis très déçue alors, plaisanta Théa.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Ajouta Garcia d'un air très sérieux.

La jeune femme prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit.

\- Ho Spencer... Il est absolument magnifique.

Elle attrapa la fine chaine en argent au bout du quel brillait une petite émeraude. Le collier était d'une simplicité élégante. Tout simplement ravissant. Il lui prit la chaine des mains pour la lui passer autour du cou. La petite pierre précieuse brillait du même vert que ses yeux et lui allait a ravir.

\- Il ne fallait pas, Chéri. Il a dût te couter une fortune !

\- Rien n'est trop beau ou trop cher pour toi mon amour.

Il lui embrassa le front avant d'admirer le bijou au creux de son cou.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Je t'aime mon grand Génie.

\- Moi aussi ma Princesse.

Ils s'embrassèrent devant les yeux attendris de leur collègues. Morgan alluma la musique et tous se mirent a danser au milieu du salon. Il était presque minuit quand Reid parvint enfin a arracher sa compagne des bras de Morgan pour danser avec elle. Cela tombait bien, une musique romantique se mit en marche. Ravie, elle se colla a lui et il l'a fit doucement valser.

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ? Lui demanda t il.

\- Merveilleuse, vous êtes formidables.

\- Tes cadeaux te plaisent ?

\- Extraordinaires ! J'ai toujours rêver d'aller au parc d'Orlando mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, je suis sûre qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser !

\- Et le collier ? Quand je l'ai vu dans la vitrine j'ai eu un coup de cœur.

Pour toute réponse elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elle passa une main dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et il sentit son cœur se réchauffer quand sa langue alla a la rencontre de sa jumelle.

Hotch regardait le jeune couple tourner lentement dans le salon tout en partageant un verre avec Rossi après avoir raccroché son téléphone.

\- Qui l'aurait cru ? Dit ce dernier. Notre jeune prodige qui trouve enfin chaussure a son pied.

\- Ils sont mignons, je n'aurais pas cru qu'une telle boule de nerfs fasse chavirer son cœur.

\- Moi cela ne m'étonne pas, les contraires s'attirent. Ils sont complémentaires.

\- Espérons que rien ne viendra entacher ce conte de fée, ils ont déjà subit trop d'épreuves ces derniers mois.

\- Tu pense a Cooper ? Je trouve aussi son comportement étrange. C'est lui vient de t'appeler ?

\- Oui, il nous veut sur une affaire urgente.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Oui, un de ses amis haut placé a des ennuis et il veut qu'on s'en occupe.

\- Tu ne préviens pas les autres ? Il aurait pu attendre demain matin.

\- Je leur laisse encore quelques minutes. Ils ont bien mérité de s'amuser après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Il ne le dit pas, mais il soupçonnait Cooper d'avoir fait exprès de choisir ce soir et non le lendemain pour requérir leur présence.

Hotch les laissa finir leur danse jusqu'à la fin. Il les laissa dans leur bulle d'amour au maximum. Quand la chanson se termina, son regard sérieux croisa celui de Reid qui comprit tout de suite.

Ce dernier soupira et embrassa Théa sur le front avant de murmurer.

\- Je suis désolé ma chérie.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle eut la réponse a sa question quand elle vit Hotch et Rossi s'avancer vers eux d'un air grave. Elle soupira a son tour et sortit des bras de son compagnon. C'était une belle soirée, dommage qu'elle doive déjà se terminer.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t elle.

\- Je suis désolé les enfants mais le boulot nous appel. Cooper nous veut au bureau maintenant.

Tout le monde grogna mais tous se mirent en mouvement pour se rendre au bureau. Avant de partir, Reid se tourna vers sa compagne.

\- Je te promets de t'emmener au restaurant quand on rentrera de cette affaire. Je veux t'offrir une soirée parfaite.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Mais la soirée était parfaite mon amour. Mais je veux bien aller au restaurant avec toi !

* * *

Peu de temps après, ils furent au bureau ou Cooper les attendait de pied ferme. Il parut étonné de les voir tous apprêtés.

\- J'espère que je n'est rien interrompu ? leur dit il.

\- En fait, si, répondit Reid sur un ton de reproche.

Mais il se tut face au regard glacial de Hotch.

\- Nous fêtions l'anniversaire de l'agent Terrador, Monsieur, précisa Rossi.

\- Ho, je vois. Je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire agent Terrador et navré d'avoir gâché la fête.

\- Ce n'est rien Monsieur, merci.

\- Mon œil qu'il est désolé, marmonna Reid mais seule Théa l'entendit.

Il le suivirent jusqu'en salle de débriefe pour qu'il leur explique la raison de sa demande.

\- Je viens de recevoir le coup de fil d'un ami. Le Docteur Taylor a travaillé avec moi au FBI au bureau de Los Angeles en tant que Psychiatre. Il m'a annoncé que sa femme avait disparue. Il a donc demandé mon aide, il sait que votre équipe est la meilleure dans votre domaine.

\- Il y a eu d'autre enlèvements ? Une demande de rançon ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Non, rien de tout cela.

\- Depuis combien de temps a t elle disparue ?

\- Depuis 24 heures. Elle n'est pas rentrée la nuit dernière et personne n'a de nouvelles ou ne l'a vue depuis.

\- Avec tout mon respect Monsieur, intervint Morgan. Ce n'est pas vraiment de notre ressort, la police local peut tout a fait se charger de cette affaire.

\- Oui et de plus, rien n'indique qu'elle n'est pas partie de son plein grès, rajouta Théa en feuilletant le dossier que leur avait donné Cooper.

\- Sauf que nous somme sûrs qu'elle n'est pas partie de son propre chef. Son sac et ses effets personnels sont toujours dans la maison et il y a des traces de lutte.

\- Mais ce n'est pas... Commença Reid mais Cooper l'interrompit d'un ton bourru.

\- Dr Reid, je suis votre supérieur et je peux décider d'utiliser mes équipes comme bon me semble quand cela est justifié. Une femme a disparue et les autorités de Los Angeles vous demande d'intervenir !

Reid se tut mais se renfrogna dans son siège.

\- Vous avez 10 minutes pour vous changer et décoller !

Bien que réticents, ils obéirent et se levèrent pour aller enfiler des vêtements plus pratiques. Mais ils furent surpris de trouver Cooper déjà a bord du jet.

\- Vous venez avec nous Monsieur ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Oui, cette affaire concerne un ami et après le récent fiasco au lycée je préfère garder un œil sur vous.

\- Fiasco ? S'étonna Reid.

Cooper se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Que faites vous là, Dr Reid ? Demanda t il.

\- Mon travail, je fait encore partie de cette équipe aux dernières nouvelles !

Théa enfonça son coude dans les côtes de son compagnon pour l'inciter au calme.

\- Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles, vous êtes encore en convalescence et ne devait pas aller sur le terrain !

\- J'ai justement reçu cette semaine l'accord du médecin pour me remettre totalement au travail ! Répliqua le jeune homme. Donc je viens avec vous.

Cooper sembla hésiter et paraissait en colère, bien qu'il tenta de le cacher.

\- Très bien, j'espère que vous ne commettrez pas d'erreur cette fois ci !

\- Erreur ?! s'étouffa Reid mais Cooper lui avait déjà tourner le dos et ne l'entendit donc pas.

Vexé et en colère, Reid alla s'assoir a l'autre bout du jet, aussi loin que possible de Cooper. Théa soupira et alla rejoindre son compagnon qui boudait dans son coin.

\- Spencer, dit elle en s'asseyant a ses cotés. Ne te fâche pas a cause de Cooper, nous savons tous que se qui s'est passé au lycée n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Je le sais aussi, mais c'est plus fort que moi, ce type je ne peux pas le sentir.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Le vol vas durer plusieurs heures, je vous conseil donc de dormir un peu. Il n'y a pas grand chose a savoir de plus pour le moment. Nous en sauront plus sur place. Reposez vous, leur dit Hotch.

Les lumières du jet s'éteignirent et seule celles de la petite cuisine restèrent allumées. Tous s'installèrent plus ou moins confortablement pour tenter de gratter un peu de sommeil. Théa tira son petit ami contre elle et s'appliqua a le détendre et lui caressant les cheveux. Mais elle eut bien du mal a trouver le sommeil et deux heures après que Reid se soit endormit, son cerveau tournait toujours a plein régime. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Cooper. Renonçant a ses réflexions qui ne menaient a rien, elle se leva discrètement pour se rendre au coin cuisine. Espérant qu'une tisane lui ferait du bien, elle sortit une tasse du placard.

\- Je suis navré d'avoir gâché votre fête d'anniversaire.

Théa sursauta violemment, la tasse lui glissa des mains et alla se briser sur le sol. Le cœur battant elle se retourna pour se retrouver face a Cooper. Une main sur la poitrine elle jeta un œil derrière lui pour vérifier que le bruit de la tasse n'avait réveillé personne.

\- Je ne voulez pas vous effrayer, vous êtes bien nerveuse.

\- Non, je suis juste très maladroite, répondit elle en se penchant pour ramasser les débris qu'elle mis a la poubelle avant de sortir une nouvelle tasse.

Sa frayeur l'avait secouée, elle renonça donc a la tisane au profit d'un café.

\- Vous en voulez un ? Proposa t elle a son supérieur qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Volontiers.

Elle le lui servit et lui tendit la tasse qu'il prit. Mais il ne bougea pas et fixait le collier autour du cou de la jeune femme.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur ?

\- J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur quand aux doutes que je porte a l'encontre de votre équipe.

\- Et en particulier envers le Dr Reid... Ajouta t elle, méfiante.

\- Effectivement, je me demande toujours si sa place dans cette équipe est bien utile.

\- Monsieur, je pense vous avoir déjà fait part de mon avis sur cette question.

Elle voulait en finir avec cette conversation au plus vite. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que celle ci prenait.

\- Certes, mais ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier prouve que j'ai raison de douter, continua t il.

\- Croyez moi, personne ne regrette ce qui s'est passé plus que moi ! J'ai faillit perdre l'homme que j'aime mais ses décisions étaient justifiées. Il a fait le bon choix, grâce a lui aucun autre otage n'a été blessé ou tué.

\- Sauf lui. Ce qui me fait me poser des questions.

\- Je serait curieuse de savoir ce que vous auriez fait a sa place. Excusez moi je vais essayer de dormir.

Elle passa devant lui et alla reprendre sa place aux côtés de son petit ami.

* * *

Et voila pour ce chapitre, je fait au plus vite pour le suivant c'est promis ;)

A bientôt !


	27. Chapitre 27

Hellow ^^ Voici la suite :)

Réponse au reviews :  
Tipptapptopp : Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, cela me rassure sur ma vision des choses et je peux donc continuer sur ma lancée ! En ce qui concerne mon orthographe lamentable, cela fait déjà un moment que je pense réécrire tout les chapitres afin de corriger toutes les fautes ^^ J'ai beau relire 100 fois les chapitres ce n'est qu'une fois publié que je retrouve des fautes de frappe -_- :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 27  
**

Une heure avant leur arrivée, le réveil fut difficile pour tout le monde. La tête en vrac et l'estomac un peu barbouillé d'avoir bu de l'alcool la veille a l'anniversaire de Théa, une grosse fournée de café leur fut nécessaire pour retrouver un minimum de neurones. Rêvant d'un bon petit déjeuner, l'équipe sortie du jet d'un pas mou en baillant de toute leurs dents. Des voitures les emmenèrent sur les lieux du potentiel crime.

\- Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'on fait là ! Se plaignis Morgan. Ce crime, si il y en a vraiment un, n'est vraiment pas de notre ressort !

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas contrarier Cooper, il nous a suffisamment dans le collimateur en ce moment, répondit Hotch, assit derrière le volant.

\- Il a Reid et Théa dans le collimateur vous voulez dire ! A croire qu'il cherche absolument le faux pas ! J'en regrette presque Strauss !

Théa, assise a côté de lui, lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et lui lança un regard noir en désignant Reid de la tête assis a l'avant.

\- Quoi ?! Riposta t il.

Théa leva les yeux au ciel. Autant pour la discrétion !

\- Je le trouve bizarre ce type, continua Reid. Quand il est arrivé, il nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait une totale confiance en nous et depuis quelques mois il passe son temps a mettre en doute nos compétences !

\- Depuis que toi et Théa vous faites des cochonneries tu veux dire ! Répliqua Morgan.

Cette fois ci, Théa écrasa de toutes ses forces le pied de Morgan avec le sien.

\- AIEUH !

Reid ricana devant le petit jeu de sa compagne, conscient qu'elle essayait de ménager sa susceptibilité.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Théa, j'ai bien compris que c'était moi le problème. J'essaye seulement de comprendre pourquoi.

Il avait bien une idée mais cette perspective lui irisait tellement le poil qu'il préférait la garder pour lui.

Il furent devant l'appartement rapidement. Sur place, le chef de la police leur expliqua ce qu'ils savaient.

\- Il semble que le suspect est défoncé la porte pour entrer et il n'y est pas allez de main morte, elle est carrément sortie de ses gonds !

Effectivement, la porte d'entrée reposait sur le sol. Morgan se pencha sur la marque de chaussure présente sur le bois. Les autres le laissèrent examiner la preuve et le chef les emmena dans la cuisine.

\- Le suspect a dut surprendre la victime pendant qu'elle se servait un verre d'eau.

Sur le sol était éparpillé des débris de verre un peu partout.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Reid.

Cooper se tourna vers avec une expression dédaigneuse sur le visage.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous permet de dire ça ? La porte enfoncée et le verre cassé parlent d'eux même, c'est évident !

\- Je ne pence pas, intervint Reid. Je pense que la victime servait un verre a son agresseur. Elle a dut lui ouvrir la porte, donc elle le connaissait. A l'évidence, elle lui servait un verre d'eau quand il s'est jeté sur elle.

\- Sur quoi vous basez vous pour affirmer cela ? C'est bien connu que c'est ce que vous feriez si un psychopathe défonçait votre porte d'entrée. Vous lui serviriez un verre d'eau !

Le chef de la police sembla vexé que Reid mette a mal sa théorie. Celui ci désigna les débris de verre.

\- Il y a trop de débris pour un seul verre.

Il enfila une paire de gant en latex et ramassa un morceau.

\- Voici le premier fond de verre.

Il le posa sur le plan de travail avant de s'allonger sur le sol en faisant attention a ne pas se couper et glissa une main sous l'un des meubles de cuisine.

\- Et voici...

Il ramena sa main et sortit un autre morceau de verre.

\- Le deuxième fond de verre.

Morgan entra dans la cuisine a ce moment là.

\- Reid ? Tu peux venir voir une seconde ?

Il le suivirent et retournèrent dans l'entrée.

\- Regardez, sur l'empreinte de chaussure.

Il désigna la trace dans un coin de la porte qui était toujours étalée par terre.

\- C'est une grande pointure, au moins du 45. On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose effectivement, répondit Reid. Quelqu'un aurait il une loupe s'il vous plait ?

L'un des experts scientifiques lui en fourni une et il s'accroupit pour examiner la marque.

\- Il y a du sang dans l'empreinte, c'est minuscule mais c'est bien là.

\- Vous arrivez a voir cela sur une minuscule trace ? Douta Cooper.

\- C'est petit mais c'est visible et les experts pourront probablement nous dire a qui appartient ce sang, sûrement a Mme Taylor.

Il se redressa et se mit face a lui.

\- La porte a été défoncée après l'agression sinon pourquoi il y aurait il du sang sur l'empreinte de chaussure ? C'est une mise en scène pour probablement faire croire a un cambriolage ou un enlèvement.

\- Mais il y a bien eu un enlèvement ! Où se trouve la femme du Dr Taylor dans le cas contraire ? Insista Cooper.

Il avait l'air agacé, ce qui commençait a déteindre sur Reid. Ce dernier préféra sortir de la pièce avant de perdre patience et se rendit dans le salon.

\- Pourquoi nous a t il demandé d'intervenir si c'est pour mettre en doute tout ce qu'on dit ?! Dit il en entrant dans la pièce principale de l'appartement.

\- Ne t'énerves pas, Chéri, lui répondit Théa. Tu ne ferait que rentrer dans son jeux.

Elle était debout au milieu du salon et fixait le mur devant elle.

\- Tout ceci n'est qu'une mise en scène pour faire croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'agresseur. Il y avait deux verres de cassés dans la cuisine et sur l'empreinte de chaussure de la porte d'entrée il y une trace de sang.

\- Il y a plus simple et moins subtil pour brouiller les pistes. L'appartement aurait été retourné, des objets de valeur dérobés et ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Il n'a peut être pas eu le temps.

\- Et si c'était vraiment l'argent le mobile on aurai dut recevoir une demande de rançon.

\- Bizarre...

\- Hum...

Elle fixait toujours le mur, son regard allant de droite a gauche de la cheminée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda t il.

\- Je ne sais pas encore...

Elle regardait les cadres photos accrochés au mur.

\- Le portable de Mme Taylor, vous l'avez retrouvé ? Demanda t elle a l'un des experts.

Il le lui tendit dans un sac pour collecter les preuves. Elle enfila une paire de gant avant de le sortir du petit sac. Par chance il n'y avait pas de code pour déverrouiller l'écran et elle eut accès a l'appareil. Elle alla directement dans la galerie photo et fit défiler toute une série de clichés.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? Lui demanda Reid, penché sur son épaule pour regarder avec elle.

Elle regardait a la fois les photos du téléphone et celles accrochés au mur qui représentaient Mme Taylor toute seule ou avec son mari.

\- Il n'y a rien qui te choques sur toutes ces photos ? Lui demanda t elle.

Il les examinas plus attentivement, cherchant ce que voyait sa compagne.

\- Mis a part que les cadres sont récents, on voit encore la trace des anciens derrière, ils n'étaient pas de la même forme.

\- Oui et ? Regardes bien son visage.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et commença a comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

\- Elle a la même tête sur toutes les photos !

\- Exactement ! Donc soi elle a perdu beaucoup de poids soit elle a subit une opération esthétique ces deux dernières années. Toutes les photos d'elle datent d'il y a deux ans maximum alors qu'elle a des photos de d'autres personnes plus anciennes. Au moins 5 ans.

\- Mais quel est le rapport avec l'affaire ? Demanda t il, perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas encore... C'est juste que ça m'a sauté au yeux et que ça me parait bizarre. Mais regardes, il a tout de même pris le temps de prendre quelque chose.

Elle lui montra l'étagère au dessus de la cheminée.

\- Il y avait un objet ici, il y a encore la marque dans la poussière et on le voit sur cette photo.

Sur l'écran du téléphone on pouvait voir Mme Taylor posant devant sa cheminée. Dans son dos on apercevait un petit coffret en bois posé sur le dessus de la cheminée.

\- Quel type de tueurs emporte des trophées ?

Hotch entra dans le salon suivi de Morgan.

\- Vous avez quelque chose ? Leur demanda t il. Je viens d'interroger le Dr Taylor. Il a trouvé la porte enfoncée en rentrant chez lui hier et c'est tout ce qu'il semble savoir pour le moment. JJ et Rossi sont avec lui. Et pour vous ?

\- Je pense comme Reid, répondit Morgan. La trace de sang sur l'empreinte de la semelle ne peut être arrivée qu'après l'agression.

\- Donc si on résume, continua Reid. On sonne a la porte, elle lui ouvre et l'invite a entrer car elle le connait. Ils vont dans la cuisine ou il l'agresse pendant qu'elle lui sert un verre d'eau. Il la blesse ou la tue avant de défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied. Mais il a aussi emporter un souvenir.

\- Pourquoi n'y a t il pas plus de sang dans l'entrée dans ce cas ? C'est difficile de ne pas en mettre partout quand on est blessé ou qu'on traine un corps, dit Hotch. Et si elle était consciente, elle aurait crié ou fait du bruit, hors les voisins n'ont rien entendus.

\- Dans le rapport ils ont dit qu'il y avait des traces de lutte dans la chambre conjugal ? Demanda Reid.

\- Oui.

\- Allons jeter un œil alors. On auras peut être plus d'éléments.

Il y avait effectivement des traces de lutte dans la pièce. Quelques taches de sang et une lampe renversée.

\- En supposant qu'il l'ai blessée dans la cuisine, il devrait y avoir plus de sang et plus de bazars, dit Morgan.

Cooper arriva a ce moment là.

\- J'ai dit au Dr Taylor d'aller se reposer, le pauvre est anéantit. Vous avez découvert ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Nous avons quelques hypothèses, mais il y a encore trop de zones d'ombre, répondit Hotch.

\- Vous êtes vous aussi d'accord avec le Dr Reid pour dire que la victime connaissait son agresseur ?

\- Oui je le crois. Mais au stade ou nous en sommes nous ne pouvons écarter aucune possibilités.

\- Cela peut tout aussi bien être un meurtre, un enlèvement, une fuite... Continua Reid. Nous allons devoir réinterroger le Dr Taylor.

\- Vous insinuez qu'il puisse y être pour quelque chose ?

Son ton était calme mais il était clair que ce que venait de dire Reid ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Il est mon ami, je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien fait de mal ! Je le connais.

\- Vous êtes partial, vous êtes amis donc vous ne devriez même pas être là ! Répondit Reid qui commençait a s'agacer.

Ils virent Cooper se gonfler de colère.

\- Faites attention Dr Reid, n'oubliez pas que je suis votre supérieur et que je pourrait très bien...

La fin de sa menace fut couverte par un bruit de chute dans leur dos. Voulant regarder de plus près un objet sur l'un des meubles, Théa renversa par mégarde un petit vase en verre remplis de billes décoratives. Ces dernières s'étalèrent sur le sol et se mirent a rouler vers le fond de la pièce.

\- Pardon, je suis maladroite...

La tension dans la pièce redescendit et Reid se détourna de Cooper. Du regard il suivit le cheminement des billes.

\- Regardez, dit il.

Au lieu de s'éparpiller dans toute la pièce, les billes s'étaient toutes concentrées et dirigées vers le mur derrière le lit. Il se pencha pour en attraper une et la reposa sur le sol un peu plus loin. Elle roula a nouveau dans la même direction.

\- Je crois que je sais ou se trouve Mme Taylor, dit il.

\- Comment savez vous ... ?

\- Elle est dans la chambre forte.

\- Pardon ?! Le Dr Taylor ne nous a jamais parler d'une chambre forte ! Et la maison a été fouillée de font en comble ! Répliqua Cooper.

\- Il y a une légère déclivité du sol qui indique le poids supplémentaire de l'armature en métal de la chambre forte. Cela provoque l'affaissement du plancher de 1 a 5%.

\- Vous délirez jeune homme !

Mais Reid ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers la table de nuit. Il passa sa main tout autour sans rien trouver. Puis il passa a la grande tête de lit et trouva ce qu'il cherchait, un bouton. Il appuya dessus et tout un pan de mur s'ouvrit pour révéler une chambre forte. Une grande pièce cachée dans laquelle Mme Taylor était allongée sur le sol, morte dans une marre de sang et de magnifiques hématomes autour du cou.

\- Parfois, je déteste avoir raison...

* * *

Un peu plus tard, le Dr Taylor fut a nouveau interroger en salle d'interrogatoire dans les locaux de la police.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je vous dit que j'aimais ma femme ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une chambre forte dans l'appartement !

\- Vous comprenez qu'il nous ai difficile de croire que vous ignoriez ce " légers " détails, répondit Hotch.

\- L'appartement était un vrai taudis lorsque nous l'avons acheté ! On a tout refait avant d'emménager. D'ailleurs c'est Lilas qui a supervisé les travaux.

\- Donc vous nous dites que votre femme aurait fait installer une chambre forte sans vous en parler ?

Tout ceci semblait difficile a croire. Théa, Reid et Rossi écoutait l'interrogatoire menée par Hotch et Morgan derrière la glace sans teint.

\- Pour quelle raison une femme ferait elle installer une chambre forte sans en parler a son mari ? Demanda Théa.

\- Peut être avait elle peur de son mari ? Proposa Morgan. Elle voulait un endroit ou se réfugier au cas ou.

\- On va demander a Garcia de jeter un œil sur ces antécédents mais cela m'étonnerait que l'ont trouve quelque chose. Il a travaillé pour le FBI, son casier doit être vierge.

\- Cela ne coûte rien de vérifier.

JJ entra dans la pièce avec dans les mains le rapport préliminaire du médecin légiste.

\- Lilas Taylor a été tuée par strangulation comme on s'en doutait. Elle a aussi perdue beaucoup de sang qui lui aurait tout aussi était fatal si le suspect ne l'avait pas étranglée, leur appris t elle. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais de point de vue tout semble indiquer que le mari a fait le cou ! Je n'avale pas qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence de la chambre forte !

Elle passa le dossier a Reid qui l'examina attentivement.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il est tué sa femme, intervint Reid.

Morgan, Théa et JJ se tournèrent vers lui. Il leur montra une photo du cou de la victime.

\- Le Dr Taylor a des pieds de fillette, il fait a peine du 40 et a de petites mains hors l'empreinte de chaussure sur la porte était au moins du 45 et les marques sur le cou ont été faites avec de grandes mains.

\- Il aurait put mettre des chaussures plus grandes pour brouiller les pistes, proposa JJ.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas en faire de même avec tes mains, lui répondit il.

Il glissa le dossier sous son bras et sortit un carnet et un stylo de la poche de sa veste avant de rentrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Les hommes grands autour vous Dr Taylor, faites la liste !

Il posa le carnet et le stylo devant le Dr Taylor.

\- Dr Reid ! Cria Cooper qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Vous ne pouvez pas interrompre un interrogatoire de la sorte !

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Hotch, habitué au comportement parfois peu conventionnel du jeune Génie.

\- Le Dr Taylor n'a pas tué sa femme, c'est un homme plus grand qui l'a fait.

Il donna le dossier avec le rapport du légiste a Hotch et lui expliqua ses déductions.

\- Faites la liste je vous prie, Dr Taylor.

Cooper ne dit rien, trop heureux que le jeune agent innocente son ami.

La liste ne fut pas très longue mais le temps qu'il la fasse la journée était bien avancée et la fatigue commençait a se faire sentir parmi les membres de l'équipe. En début de soirée, ils étaient tous dans une salle de réunion a réunir les indices pour tenter de comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

\- D'après le légiste, Lilas est morte vers 18h. Le suspect sonne a la porte vers cette heure ci. Elle lui ouvre la porte sans se méfier et ils se rendent a la cuisine pour qu'elle lui serve a boire. Donc elle le connaissait et il en a profité pour lui sauter dessus, raconta Morgan debout devant le tableau des preuves. Elle cherche a s'enfuir vers la chambre ou il l'a rattrape. Elle se débat et il l'a blesse au moment ou elle parvient a entrer dans la chambre forte. Puis il l'étrangle.

\- Avant de s'enfuir, il prend le temps de voler un objet dans le salon et de défoncer la porte d'entrée pour brouiller les pistes, continua Théa.

\- Quel objet a t il voler ? Demanda Rossi.

\- Un petit coffret en bois qui était posé au dessus de la cheminée.

\- Il avait de la valeur ?

\- Selon le Dr Taylor non. Il avait juste une valeur sentimental, Lilas l'avait reçu de sa grand mère quand elle était petite.

\- Seul les tueurs en série prennent des trophées, dit Reid.

\- Dans un premier temps, Garcia va vérifier les antécédents de tout les hommes de la liste et on ira les interroger demain. Elle va aussi regarder si d'autres meurtres camouflés en cambriolage ont été commis dans la région, dit Hotch.

\- Le Dr Taylor est mis hors de cause pour le moment mais il faut le garder dans notre liste de suspect, rajouta Reid.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Cooper. Vous avez vous même prouvé qu'il ne pouvait avoir tué sa femme ce matin !

\- Par ce que nous avons toujours du mal a croire qu'il ne savais pas pour la chambre forte ! Répondit Reid. Maintenant que nous avons l'heure de la mort, on va pouvoir vérifier son alibi.

\- Vous perdez du temps... Marmonna Cooper.

Reid tapota du bout des doigts sur la table, agacé et fatigué de se faire reprendre a chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il s'apprêta a répliquer quand un gros bruit retentit dans la pièce. Seul Cooper sursauta et ce fut sans étonnement pour le reste de l'équipe qu'il découvrirent Théa les fesses par terre.

\- Désolée, j'ai oublié mes lunettes et avec la fatigue je n'y vois plus grand chose et j'ai loupé ma chaise en voulant m'assoir...

\- Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos, au lit tout le monde ! Claqua la voix de Hotch.

\- Pas la peine de nous le dire deux fois, dit Rossi en se levant.

Ils l'imitèrent tous pour sortir de la pièce et se rendre a leur hôtel. Reid alla aider sa petite amie a se relever mais dans son geste il en profita pour glisser une main entre la veste et le chemisier de la jeune femme pour sortir une paire de lunette rose de sa poche de veste.

\- Oubliées hein ? Demanda t il avec un air moqueur.

\- Oups... Répondit elle avec un sourire innocent.

\- Et le vase plein de billes, tu l'a renversé sans faire exprès aussi ?

\- Bien évidemment ! Tu sais a quel point je suis maladroite !

Une fois de plus on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession...

\- Ce n'était pas du tout une tentative peu discrète de nous empêcher de nous étriper avec Cooper ?

\- Mais pas du tout, je sais a quel point tu es quelqu'un de réfléchit et de mature. Tu ne laisserais pas un type comme Cooper te faire perdre ton sang froid.

Cette fille était trop mignonne et trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Elle lui sourit encore et lui attrapa la main pour le tirer dehors.

\- J'ai faim ! Allons manger quelque part.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit. Sur les conseils d'un officier de police ils trouvèrent au coin de la rue un joli petit restaurant qui servait une cuisine maison. Attablés devant leurs assiettes, ils purent discuter tranquillement.

\- Plus sérieusement Spencer, tu ne dois pas laisser Cooper te faire perdre ton calme.

Reid grogna et piqua rageusement dans sa viande.

\- Il m'agace... C'est quoi cette manie de me reprendre sur chacune de mes paroles ? De mettre en doute tout ce que je fait ?

\- Spencer, depuis la mort d'Emily tu as eu un comportement limite destructeur envers toi même pendant presque un an. Je ne dis pas qu'il a raison ! Ajouta t elle en voyant son air colérique.

\- Mais c'est fini tout ça ! Et grâce a toi !

\- Justement, c'est lui qui a appuyé ma candidature pour que je rentre dans l'équipe. Visiblement il a mis beaucoup d'espoir en moi, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'imagine que nous voir ensemble lui fait peur.

\- Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une théorie mais je crois qu'il compte sur mes succès pour que cela profite a sa propre carrière. Si ma carrière au FBI va dans le bon sens il pourra s'en servir par ce que c'est lui a encouragé mon dossier. Un peu comme un sponsor, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il prit une minute pour réfléchir a la théorie de la jeune femme. C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux mais logique.

\- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi il me cherche, répondit il.

\- Par ce que tu viens de passer par une période très compliqué et il le sait. Jusqu'à présent cela ne le dérangeait pas car ça n'avait pas d'incidence sur mon travail mais maintenant que nous sommes ensemble il a peur des conséquences. Un peu comme l'affaire au lycée, quand Abby t'a tiré dessus je me suis précipitée sans réfléchir et si Aaron ne m'avait pas rattrapé qui sait ce qui ce serait passé... Heureusement, cette partie de l'histoire n'apparait pas dans les rapports et pour cela on peut remercier Aaron.

Il commençait a comprendre et la théorie de Théa prenait du sens, même si il n'était pas totalement convaincu. Il soupira longuement et elle tendit la main pour attraper la sienne.

\- Ne laisses pas Cooper te faire douter, Spencer. Tu es doué, exceptionnel dans ton travail et tant que tu restera ainsi il ne pourra rien te reprocher.

Rassuré et le cœur gonflé d'amour il lui embrassa la main en lui souriant.

\- Assez parler de choses désagréables, il est encore tôt et malgré la fatigue j'ai envi de passer une bonne soirée avec toi ! Je t'avais promis un restaurant non ?

Ils finirent de dîner tranquillement avant de retourner a l'hôtel où il découvrirent que Garcia avait réservé pour eux une très jolie suite pour amoureux au frais du FBI. La chambre était toute simple mais un immense lit a baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce en prenant presque tout l'espace.

\- Fait moi penser a remercier Garcia, dit Théa en se jetant sur le lit. Quel bonheur !

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui attrapa un pied et lui retira sa chaussure avant de faire de même avec le deuxième pied. Il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses jambes et déboutonna son jean. Elle le laissa le lui ôter en souriant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Lui demanda t elle.

\- Je m'apprête a offrir une nuit d'amour a la femme que j'aime pour ses 27 ans, répondit il en attaquant le chemisier trop grand de la jeune femme.

\- Perspective très intéressante Dr Reid.

* * *

Leur folle nuit d'amour les avez laissés pantelants et ils se réveillèrent l'esprit et le corps légers, prêt a attaquer la journée. Ils se retrouvèrent avec les autres au poste de police et Hotch distribua les noms des personnes a interroger.

\- Reid et Théa, rendez vous a l'hôpital pour voir un certain Patrick Rogié. Le Dr Taylor nous a dit qu'il avait fait des avances a sa femme lors d'une soirée. Moi et JJ on va allez voir le légiste si il a quelque chose a nous redire sur l'autopsie. Morgan et Rossi vous allez vérifier l'alibi du Dr Taylor et faire des recherches sur le reste des noms de la liste.

Reid pris la voiture avec Théa pour se rendre a l'hôpital. Cooper avait bien tenté de venir avec eux mais Hotch voulu lui parler au moment. Théa soupçonnait que son superviseur en avait fait exprès pour éviter qu'ils ne l'ai sur le dos et elle l'en remercia intérieurement.

Il trouvèrent facilement le bureau du Dr Rogié, chirurgien orthopédique a l'hôpital publique. Sa secrétaire les précéda dans le bureau de ce dernier.

\- Dr Rogié, il y a des agents du FBI qui souhaites vous parler.

\- Faites les entrer Mandy, merci.

Les deux agents prirent place sur les fauteuils en face du bureau.

\- Que puis je pour vous ? Leur demanda t il.

\- Je suis le Dr Reid et ma collègue l'agent Terrador. Nous venons vous poser des questions au sujet d'un meurtre qui a eu lieu il y a trois jours.

Le Dr Rogié eut l'air inquiet et choqué.

\- Qui est mort ? Leur demanda t il.

\- La femme du Dr Taylor, Lilas Taylor a été retrouvée morte dans son appartement hier. Son mari nous a indiqué que vous lui aviez fait des avances lors d'une soirée de bienfaisance il y a quelques semaines.

\- Lilas est morte ? Ho, mon dieu. Vous dites que je lui aurait fait des avances ? Mais pas du tout, je lui ai simplement demandé pourquoi elle s'était fait refaire le visage !

Voila qui confirmait l'impression de Théa sur les photos de la victime.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Théa. C'est très indiscret de demander cela à une femme !

\- Attendez, je vais vous montrer. Il y a deux ans j'ai organisé une collecte de fond, je dois encore avoir les photos. Vous allez comprendre.

Il farfouilla quelques minutes dans les fichiers de son ordinateur avant de tourner l'écran vers eux.

\- Regardez, leur dit il.

Les deux agents se penchèrent pour examiner les clichés. Et Théa compris tout de suite pourquoi le chirurgien avait posé cette question a Lilas.

\- Elle était toute aussi jolie avant ! Pourquoi s'être fait opérer ?

En effet, la femme était toute a fait charmante. Blonde, le visage fin et un jolie sourire. Mais la femme retrouvée morte la veille était rousse et son nez était beaucoup plus fin ainsi que des pommettes plus saillantes.

Quand ils sortirent du bureau, ils n'étaient pourtant pas plus avancés. Le Dr Rogié avait un alibi en béton et le fait que Mme Taylor ai changé de tête ne semblait pas avoir de rapport avec sa mort. Il retournèrent donc au poste et constatèrent que leurs collègues avaient eux aussi fait chou blanc.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser a la boite manquante chez les Taylor, dit Théa.

\- Tu pense que cela a une importance ? Lui demanda Rossi.

\- Je ne sais pas mais elle ne me sort pas de la tête...

Elle prit son téléphone et appela Garcia.

\- Les grands esprits se rencontre Wonder Woman j'allais vous appeler ! Dit la voix de Garcia.

\- Tu peux regarder si il y a eut d'autre meurtres dans la régions ces derniers mois ? Lui demanda Théa.

\- Hotch me l'a déjà demander et il se trouve que oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous appeler ! Il y a deux ans, Anna Holister, a été sauvagement agressée et étranglée dans son appartement. En repartant le suspect a emporté une boite a bijoux et a laisser une empreinte de botte de taille 45.

\- Étrange similitude, non ? Dit Théa.

\- Oui et on ne peut qu'être frappé par la ressemblance avec Lilas. Je vous envoi sa photo.

Une seconde plus tard, la photo d'Anna s'afficha sur leurs écrans de téléphones respectifs.

\- Jolie et longue chevelure rousse également, constata JJ.

\- Il semble qu'il s'attaque a un type de femme donné, conclu Rossi.

\- Mais il y a une différence essentiel entre les deux dossiers, continua Garcia.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Anna Holister est toujours en vie, elle a survécu a son agression !

Tous se regardèrent, enfin une piste sérieuse !

\- Je crois que cela mérite qu'on lui rende une petite visite, intervint une voix dans leur dos.

Cooper était arrivé dans l'entre fait et semblait avoir tout entendu.

\- Mais il est inutile que l'on n'y aille tous. Si vous permettez j'aimerais m'y rendre moi même avec l'un d'entre vous, l'agent Terrador entre autre.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Reid qui sentit son calme lui faire a nouveau défaut.

\- Par ce que je suis curieux de voir comment elle s'en sort seule, sans vous dans son dos. J'espère que cela ne vous ennui pas, agent Terrador ?

\- Heu... Non, bien sur que non.

\- Fort bien, alors en route ! Si Mlle Garcia veut bien nous transmettre l'adresse de Mme Holister.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, Théa se retrouva assise en voiture aux côtés de Cooper et elle se sentait très mal a l'aise. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la frustration de son compagnon de la voir partir avec lui.

\- Avez vous déjà mené un interrogatoire Théa ? Je peux vous appeler Théa ?

Il lui jeta un œil et elle rougit.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit elle. Et j'ai déjà assisté plusieurs fois a des interrogatoires mais un membre de l'équipe était toujours avec moi. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être encore prête a le faire seule, je pourrais faire une erreur.

\- Balivernes ! Je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous en sortir !

Il faudra bien de toute façon, se dit elle.

Il furent chez Anna Holister rapidement et ils sonnèrent a la porte.

\- Mme Holister, nous sommes du FBI, commença Cooper en montrant sa plaque. Nous aurions quelques questions a vous poser a propos de votre agression il y a deux ans.

La jeune femme rousse prit un air apeuré mais consentit a les faire entrer.

\- J'ai déjà dit tout ce dont je me souvenait a la police a l'époque, leur dit elle.

\- Mais il se trouve qu'une nouvelle agression a eut lieu il y a trois jours de cela. Et nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il s'agit du même agresseur.

Théa tendit une photo de Lilas.

\- Connaissez vous cette femme ?

Anna pris la photo et l'examina.

\- Je comprends pourquoi vous voyez des ressemblances entre elle et moi mais je suis désolée je ne peux rien pour vous, je ne connais pas cette femme.

\- Nous avons lu le rapport de police de l'époque et nous savons que votre agresseur portait un masque, continua Cooper. Mais vous pourriez tout de même nous aider a l'identifier. Vous a t il dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien. J'ai ouvert ma porte et il était là.

\- Était il grand ? Petit ? Insista Cooper.

\- Je n'en sais rien, il s'est jeté sur moi tellement vite... Et il a tout de suite mis ses mains autour de mon cou.

Théa vit la jeune femme très nerveuse, elle tripotait son pendentif et se mordait les lèvres.

\- Il portait une cagoule c'est bien cela ? Continua Cooper.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas vous avez eu tout le temps de voir ses yeux !

Il tendit ses bras vers le cou de la jeune femme.

\- Car concrètement il ne pouvait pas se trouver a plus d'une longueur de bras de vous ! Je suis plus loin que cela et je peux vous dire que vous avez les yeux verts comme ma collègue !

Théa n'avait peut être jamais mené d'interrogatoire seule mais elle su voir que Cooper s'y prenait vraiment très mal. Il ne réussissait qu'a faire peur a Anna. Il était trop agressif et trop pressant. Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner ! La peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui rappelait de douloureux souvenir, reflétant sa propre terreur lors d'une expérience similaire.

\- Monsieur, je ne suis pas sûre..., commença t elle.

\- J'aimerais que vous partiez maintenant ! Dit Anna.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Cooper. Par ce que je sais que vous mentez ?

\- Monsieur !

\- Vous tripotez votre collier a chaque fois que je vous parle, vous faites cela pour vous rassurer, c'est de la communication non verbal ! Vos gestes vous trahissent mademoiselle ! Je suis presque sûr que vous connaissez votre agresseur !

\- Sortez de chez moi !

\- Vous l'avez protégé il y a deux ans et maintenant vous avez le sang d'une innocente sur les mains !

\- Ça suffit ! Cria Théa en se levant de son fauteuil. Sortez ! Allez attendre dans la voiture !

La colère l'avait envahit en le voyant si agressif avec Anna. La jeune femme avait subit une agression traumatisante et très violente et lui ne faisait qu'empirer la situation au risque de leur faire perdre un témoin capital dans leur affaire. Étonnamment, Cooper ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la maison en laissant Théa et Anna seules. Théa alla s'assoir auprès de l'autre jeune femme et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée du comportement de mon collègue, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il agit ainsi.

Anna renifla et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Quel salaud !

\- Écoutez Anna, je sais que ce que vous avez vécu était épouvantable, croyez moi il m'est moi aussi arrivé quelque chose de similaire donc je vous comprend.

\- Vous aussi, vous ... ?

Théa approuva de la tête.

\- Il ya quelques mois, une de nos affaire a mal tourné et le tueur en série que nous pourchassions a faillie me noyer. Anna, si votre agresseur est bien celui qui a tué Mme Taylor, il se peut qu'il recommence. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour l'en empêcher.

\- C'était Pascal Delpierre... C'était le meilleur ami de mon frère. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à l'époque ?

\- Il a été violé par son père quand il était plus jeune, il ne s'en ai jamais remis alors qu'il fait de gros effort pour contrôler sa colère depuis des années. Je n'ai pas voulu... Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer encore plus de problème. Il travail chez un fleuriste en ville.

Théa rejoignis Cooper devant la voiture où il l'attendait tranquillement et lui fit part de ce que Anna lui avait révélé.

\- Je le savais ! S'écria t il. Je savais que si je commençait a être odieux vous prendriez sa défense et qu'après ça elle vous fasse des confidence ! D'autant que vous avez vécu la même chose l'an dernier, vous ne pouvez que la comprendre et vous sentir proche d'elle !

Théa était estomaquée ! Elle ne savait plus si elle devait être furieuse ou atterrée. Ce fut la première solution qui s'imposa et la colère coula dans ses veines comme de la lave.

\- Vous êtes si PRÉTENTIEUX ! Dit elle d'une voix tremblante de rage. Vous servir ainsi de moi pour faire craquer cette pauvre fille ! C'est pour ça que vous vouliez que je vienne seule avec vous !

\- Pourquoi êtes vous si choquée ? Un bon agent se sert de son expérience dans son travail tout les jours ! Je n'ai fait que de mettre a notre avantage votre regrettable incident avec Michael Myers.

 _\- Regrettable ?!_ Myers a essayé de me tuer en me noyant ! Et il a réussi ! Si Aaron ne m'avait pas réanimée je serais six pieds sous terre !

\- Oui, et bien entendu la peur de mourir vous a fait vous jeter dans les bras du Dr Reid.

Choquée, elle ne trouva plus rien a dire et il grimpa dans la voiture.

* * *

Vilain méchant Cooper ! La suite très vite ! Et je vais faire comme certains auteurs, je ne posterais la suite que quand j'aurais eu au moins 10 reviews ! Gniak Gniak Gniak ^^ Non je plaisante, j'ai horreur des auteurs qui font ca ! Et cela ma donne encore moins envi de laisser mon avis :p


	28. Chapitre 28

Bonjour a tous ^^

Seulement deux jours entre deux chapitres je vous gâtes ^^ Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

Le retour au poste se fit dans le silence le plus total. Théa se sentait vraiment très mal de s'être fait utilisée de cette manière, faisant remonter dans le même temps de douloureux souvenirs. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle ne parvenait pas a contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. La colère, la honte, la peur et l'angoisse se mélangeaient dans sa tête. A peine Cooper stoppa t il la voiture qu'elle en sortit précipitamment et se rendit vers leur salle de réunion. Mais une fois devant la porte de celle ci, elle ne put se résoudre a y entrer et préféra faire demi tour pour se rendre dans les toilettes. Hotch la vit passer sans qu'elle ne le remarque, mais lui remarqua bel et bien ses yeux rouges et son air choquée. Il posa les gobelets de café qu'il avait dans les mains pour la suivre.

Théa entra dans les toilettes et se mit a tourner en rond sur le carrelage, tentant vainement de réfréner la peur qui grandissait en elle. Des flashs de son agression lui explosaient devant les yeux et le goût de l'eau sale du lac lui coula dans la gorge. Le froid s'insinua sous sa peau et sa respiration se fit courte. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images et s'appuya sur l'un des lavabos pour reprendre le contrôle mais la panique pris de l'ampleur et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand la peur d'avoir cru perdre Spencer lui revint de plein fouet en mémoire. Elle n'arrivait plus a respirer ! Les sanglots et les larmes éclatèrent au moment ou Hotch entrait dans la pièce.

\- Théa ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Il l'a rattrapa dans ses bras au moment ou les jambes de la jeune femme se dérobaient sous elle et qu'elle pleurait a chaudes larmes. Tremblant de tout son corps elle s'attrapa les cheveux et se cacha le visage dans ses bras.

\- Calmes toi Théa ! Tout vas bien ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Mais racontes moi enfin !

Mais elle secoua la tête et se débattit entre ses bras, la panique avait pris le dessus et elle revivait son agression comme si elle y était encore. Hotch ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'avait il bien pu se passer avec Cooper ?! Il tentait tant bien que mal de la maintenir contre lui et de la calmer mais elle restait sourde a ses paroles. Il cru distinguer parmi ses pleurs le prénom de Reid. Morgan entra a son tour dans les toilettes, alerté par les cris et les pleures qu'il avait entendu en passant devant la porte.

\- Hotch ?

\- Morgan ! Va chercher Reid !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Va chercher Reid ! Dépêches toi !

Sans poser plus de question il ressortit pour faire ce que lui demandait Hotch. Ce dernier se concentra à nouveau sur la jeune femme toujours en larmes, assis par terre tout les deux.

\- Calmes toi Théa, respires. Tout vas bien, Reid va arriver.

Il lui frotta le dos et la serra contre lui mais elle tremblait et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, en proie a une vrai panique. Impuissant, il se contenta de la tenir pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal et attendit que Reid franchisse enfin la porte. Ce qu'il fit une minute plus tard.

\- Théa !

La voix de son compagnon sembla la réveiller un peu et elle releva des yeux rouges et gonflés vers lui. Il eut a peine le temps de s'agenouiller sur le sol qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi est elle dans cet état ? Demanda t il tandis qu'elle s'accrochait a lui comme a une bouée en pleurant dans son col.

\- Je ne sais pas je l'ai trouvée comme ça, répondit Hotch.

Il la questionnerais plus tard, pour le moment il devait la calmer. Il s'assit sur le sol et la fit grimper sur ses genoux pour la bercer.

\- Tout vas bien, Princesse. Je suis là, tu es en sécurité...

Elle mit bien dix minutes pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Les paroles douces et les caresses de Reid finirent par la calmer. Les images s'éloignèrent et les pleurs se tarirent mais elle tremblait toujours de tout ses membres. Les deux autres agents étaient restés là aussi, au cas ou.

\- Chérie ?

Elle renifla et respira encore une fois l'odeur de Reid pour se donner du courage avant de se redresser et de lui faire face. La vue de son visage inquiet faillit bien lui faire perdre a nouveau son calme mais elle tint bon.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda t il doucement.

\- Il s'est servit de moi...

\- Qui ? Cooper ?

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête en fermant très fort les yeux.

\- Racontes moi.

\- Il... Il a voulu que je vienne avec lui pour une seule raison... Il a fait fait exprès d'être odieux avec Anna Holister car il savait que j'allais prendre sa défense. Il savait que j'allais me sentir proche d'elle par ce que moi aussi j'ai subit...

\- Doucement, prends ton temps. Tout vas bien.

\- Il a été épouvantable ! Alors je lui ai demandé de partir. Et comme il l'avait prévu Anna s'est confié a moi et m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé il y a deux ans.

Elle leur raconta ce que Anna lui avait dit, qu'elle connaissait le nom de son agresseur et qu'elle l'avait protégé.

\- Mais quand je suis sortie rejoindre Cooper a la voiture, il m'a dit qu'il avait prévu tout cela, qu'il n'avait fait que de se servir de ce que m'a fait Myers pour arriver a ses fins. Que je devais moi aussi en profiter dans mon travail, que finalement ma noyade était quelque chose dont je devais me servir ! D'en faire quelque chose de positif ! Et il a ajouté que c'était a cause de ma peur de mourir que je m'étais jeté dans tes bras ! Mais je te jure que ce n'est pas vrai Spencer ! Je t'aimais bien avant que je ne meurt dans le lac !

\- Je sais ! Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais tout ça.

Elle enfouis a nouveau son visage dans son col et il la serra très fort contre lui pour la relever. Elle tremblait toujours mais ses jambes purent la porter. Ils étaient tous choqués et en colère. Pas étonnant que la jeune femme ai paniqué ! Les souvenirs de sa noyade lui étaient remontés en mémoire brutalement, aussi réels qu'a l'époque. JJ et Rossi entrèrent a leur tour dans les toilettes.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Cooper veut savoir ou vous êtes ! Demanda JJ. Théa ? qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

La colère s'insinua dans le cœur de Reid et il abandonna Théa dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je vais lui faire avaler ses dents a ce pourri ! S'écria t il.

\- Reid !

Mais il ne les écouta pas et se rendit dans la salle de réunion, bien décidé a faire comprendre a Cooper ce qu'il en coûtait de se servir ainsi de sa petite amie. Il entra brutalement dans la pièce ou Cooper les attendaient tranquillement.

\- Et bien Dr Reid, vous voila enfin ! Peut être allons nous enfin pouvoir travailler !

Indifférent au visage furieux du jeune prodige il le laissa s'approcher de lui et ne fronça les sourcils que quand le reste de l'équipe débarqua dans la pièce. Morgan attrapa Reid par le col au moment ou celui ci s'apprêtait a mettre son poing dans la gueule de Cooper.

\- Arrêtes gamin ! Ordonna Morgan. Ça n'en vaut pas le coup !

\- Je peux savoir quel est le problème ? Demanda Cooper.

Reid se débattit pour sortir de la poigne de Morgan mais celui ci le maintint fermement.

\- Vous vous êtes servit de Théa ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de jouer avec les sentiments des autres pour votre propre avantage !

\- Je vois... Je n'ai fait que mettre a l'avantage l'aventure malheureuse de l'agent Terrador. Cette histoire avec Myers est certes regrettable mais elle devrait lui servir de leçon et elle doit apprendre de son expérience.

Reid se débattit encore plus violemment dans les bras de Morgan et celui ci faillit bien le laisser faire, tant les paroles de son supérieur le révolta lui aussi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas minimiser ainsi ce qu'elle a vécut ! Myers a faillit la tuer !

\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Et à présent que cet incident est derrière elle, elle devrait pouvoir en faire une force ! Grace a cela nous avons probablement découvert le nom du suspect.

Il allait le réduire en bouillie ! Si seulement Morgan voulait bien le lâcher ! Mais Hotch se mit lui aussi entre lui et sa cible.

\- Reid ! Reprends toi ! C'est Théa qui a besoin de toi et maintenant !

\- Spencer...

La petite voix de sa compagne le fit flancher et il hésita.

\- Je me charge de Cooper, va t'occuper de ta femme, ajouta Hotch a voix basse.

Encore très en colère, il pris quelques secondes pour envisager les possibilités mais il était trop conscient des conséquences. Plutôt que de casser la gueule de Cooper, il préféra se tourner vers Théa et il la repris dans ses bras pour la faire sortir de la pièce.

Quand le couple fut sortit, Hotch se tourna vers Cooper.

\- Je préfère vous dire que je n'approuve pas du tout vos méthodes !

\- Si mes méthodes ne vous plaisent pas agent Hotchner, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire !

\- Je suis responsable de cette équipe ! Répliqua Hotch. De chacun d'entre eux ! Et ce que vous venez de faire pourrait briser l'agent Terrador qui est un élément essentiel a cette équipe ! Équipe dont VOUS avez sollicité l'aide afin d'aider votre ami justement par ce que nous efficaces. Et nous le sommes par ce que nous sommes soudés, que nous nous servons pas des autres de cette manière.

\- Faites attention agent Hotchner, je suis toujours votre supérieur !

\- Oui mais vous êtes trop impliqué dans cette affaire, vous ne devriez même pas être présent. Et dorénavant nous feront a ma manière ! Et si cela ne convient pas, je suis sûr que VOTRE supérieur au FBI sera très content de recevoir vos doléances !

Puis il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce, les autres sur les talons. Ils se rendirent dans une salle de repos ou Théa était assise sur l'un des canapé, une tasse chaude entre les mains.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda Hotch.

\- Mieux... Je suis déso...

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Théa ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis même étonné que tu n'ai pas craqué plus tôt, cela te pendait au nez.

\- Hotch a remis Cooper a sa place, ajouta Morgan. C'était du grand art !

\- Il ne t'ennuiera plus, je te le promet, dit Hotch.

\- Si il le fait, je lui ferait regretter, peu importe les conséquences ! S'écria Reid, raide comme un piquet.

\- On en arrivera pas là ! Je suis désolé Théa, j'aimerai pouvoir te dire de prendre ta journée pour te reposer mais maintenant que nous avons le nom du suspect on a du travail ! Tu te sens d'attaque ?

\- Oui, ça va aller, c'est passé. Je veux me rendre utile.

Elle était encore pâle mais semblait décidée a se reprendre et a faire son travail. Cette gamine l'impressionnait il devait l'avouer. Malgré tout elle restait forte et même si elle craquait, elle se remettait vite en selle.

\- Reid ?

\- Je ne le toucherais pas... Bien que ce n'est pas l'envi qui me manque.

\- Je comprend mais tu vas devoir te maitriser. Garcia vient de nous envoyer l'adresse de Delpierre. On vas tous s'y rendre et finir cette fichue affaire au plus vite !

Discrètement, Hotch demanda a JJ de s'occuper de Cooper, de veiller a ce qu'il ne s'approche pas de Théa ou de Reid. Et cela commença par la répartition dans les voitures. Théa et Reid montèrent dans un premier véhicule tandis que JJ faisait grimper Cooper dans le second. Le voyage fut court puis vêtus de leurs gilets par balles et leurs armes a la main, il gravirent les escaliers de l'immeuble de Delpierre pour se rendre a son appartement. Arrivés devant celui ci, il se mirent en place.

\- Pascal Delpierre ! Cria Hotch. FBI ! Ouvrez !

Pas de réponse... Hotch fit signe a Morgan qui défonça la porte d'un puissant coup d'épaule. Ils se dispersèrent dans toutes les pièces. Mais des RAS résonnèrent rapidement.

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! Cria Rossi. Dans la cuisine !

En se rendant dans la cuisine il trouvèrent Delpierre étendu au pieds de Rossi dans une marre de sang, un revolver a la main.

\- Et merde ! On arrive trop tard ! S'écria Morgan.

Un peu plus tard, les équipes scientifiques étaient sur place.

\- A première vue c'est un suicide, dit le médecin légiste a Hotch et Reid. Mais il faut attendre l'autopsie pour en être sûr.

\- Garcia vient de nous appeler, intervint Rossi. Delpierre travaillait chez un fleuriste. Il faisait les livraisons et il livrait régulièrement des fleurs chez les Taylor. C'est comme ça qu'il a rencontrer Lilas. Cela explique aussi pourquoi elle lui a ouvert la porte et ne s'est pas méfiée.

L'enquête semblait toucher a sa fin, d'autant qu'ils retrouvèrent la petite boite volée chez les Taylor ainsi que le coffret a bijou d'Anna Holister. Reid rejoignit Théa qui était dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle lui sourit et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Oui, ça va. Je me sens un peu bête pour tout te dire...

\- Tu n'as pas a l'être, Cooper n'avait pas a te traiter de la sorte. Je pense que Hotch ne va pas laisser passer ça.

\- Hum...

Reid remarqua que la machine a laver était renversée sur le sol et que quelqu'un avait visiblement passé ses nerfs dessus.

\- A ton avis pourquoi il s'est énervé ? Demanda Théa.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Peut être a t il mélangé le blanc et les couleurs, vas savoir, il n'était pas net.

Il fit le tour de la salle de bain et tomba sur la pharmacie de Delpierre. Il attrapa un flacon posé sur l'étagère. Du Xanax.

\- Anna Holister t'a bien dit qu'il essayait de contrôler sa colère ? Demanda t il.

\- Oui et que c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

\- Hum...

Il fit le tour de l'appartement. C'était un appartement de célibataire type avec beaucoup de désordre. Mais des photos de Lilas prisent a son insu remplissaient tout un mur dans la chambre a coucher. Près de la table de nuit était branché un chargeur de téléphone.

\- Vous avez trouvé son téléphone ? Demanda t il aux équipes scientifique.

\- Non, pas encore, mais on va le trouver.

En attendant que le légiste fasse son travail, ils retournèrent a l'hôtel, il commençait a se faire tard mais le Dr Taylor vint les remercier d'avoir retrouvé le meurtrier de sa femme. Quand se dernier fut partit, il étaient tous installés dans un petit salon de l'hôtel en train de jeter un œil aux photos de la scène de crime quand Cooper refit son apparition.

\- Et bien voilà une affaire rondement menée !

\- Nous attendons encore les résultats de l'autopsie, répondit Hotch.

\- Que voulez vous découvrir de plus ? C'est un suicide, c'est évidant.

Théa qui s'était raidit a l'arrivée de Cooper se replongea dans son étude de photos. Elle était devant l'écran de sa tablette et examinait les réseaux sociaux de Lilas.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas sa décision de vouloir changé de tête ! Dit elle. Elle était très jolie avant ! En plus elle avait un grain de beauté sur la joue gauche. Elle l'adorait ! Quand on la prenait en photo, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que celui ci soit visible. Alors pourquoi vouloir se le faire enlever ? Quel est l'avantage ?

\- Il y a autre chose qui me perturbe, ajouta Morgan. Garcia m'a envoyé les relevés téléphoniques et bancaires de Delpierre. Il était toujours collé a son téléphone ! Et puis d'un seul coup il y a trois jours, plus aucune activité ! Plus d'appels, plus de textos ! Pile au moment de la mort de Lilas ! Et sur ces relevés bancaires il y a un tas de chèques au nom d'un certain Dr Ludwig. C'est un psychiatre lui aussi. Il serait intéressant d'aller lui rendre visite. Et bien non, il est tombé raide mort d'une crise cardiaque il y a deux ans ! Étonnant, non ? Depuis, plus de chèques mais des retraits réguliers du même montant.

\- L'affaire est résolu, pourquoi cherchez vous encore quelque chose ? Demanda Cooper, agacé.

\- Non, ils ont raison, il y a quelque chose qui cloche... Répondit Hotch. Demain, on va récupérer le dossier médical de Delpierre et les rapports du psychiatre. En attendant, allons dormir un peu. Vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos, beau travail tout le monde.

Mais Reid décrocha son téléphone pour appeler Garcia.

\- Parles jeune prodige et j'accomplirais tes désires !

\- Tu peux m'envoyer le dossier médical de Delpierre et les rapports de son psychiatre ?

\- Tu l'auras dans une deux trois quatre cinq touches de clavier !

\- Merci, Pénélope. Je n'ai pas envi de dormir, allez vous coucher je vous dirais demain matin si je trouve quelques chose.

Ils approuvèrent et le laissèrent dans le salon. Seule Théa voulu rester avec lui.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, mon cœur, lui dit il.

\- Non, je veux rester avec toi. J'ai pas envi d'être toute seule.

Elle appuya son épaule contre la sienne et se pencha sur la tablette aussi. Reid parcouru rapidement les rapports du Dr Ludwig.

\- Si on en croit ce dossier, Delpierre ne lui a jamais parlé de l'agression sur Anna Holister.

Il pointa un paragraphe un peu plus bas.

\- Là, il explique avoir une obsession pour les femmes rousses et une tendance a recourir a la violence. Et écoutes ça : Mr Delpierre développe une obsession pour son processus de guérison et enregistre toutes nos séances sur son téléphone afin de les réécouter encore et encore.

\- Et nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé son portable, répondit Théa. Je commence a croire qu'il l'a perdu.

\- Anna avait raison, il faisait de gros efforts pour contenir sa colère, alors pourquoi a t il perdu son calme avec Lilas ? Il a réussi a se contenir avec Anna et a ne pas la tuer. En plus il prenait du xanax, c'est un tranquillisant.

Théa se pencha pour attraper le petit sac contenant le flacon de médicaments.

\- Peut être ne prenait il pas son traitement ?

Elle enfila des gants et ouvrit le flacon mais celui ci était presque vide. Il ne restait que 4 cachets qu'elle versa dans sa main.

\- Attends une minute, lui dit Reid. Montres moi ça.

Elle tendit la main contenant les cachets vers lui et il les examina.

\- Ce ne sont pas des tranquillisants ! Les cachets sont ronds et roses alors qu'ils devraient être ovales et blancs !

Il repensa a la machine a laver par terre, au meurtre violent de Lilas... Le voyant plongé dans ses réflexions, Théa retourna a sa propre tablette.

\- Tu sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si Lilas n'avait pas changé de tête, Delpierre ne l'aurais jamais prise pour cible...

\- Ho ! Ho...

Théa jeta un œil a son compagnon qui faisait une bien drôle de tête et elle reconnu les symptômes d'une illumination.

\- Ça y est j'ai trouvé ! J'ai compris !

Il se leva et lui attrapa la main pour la lever du canapé.

\- Viens ! On doit y aller tout de suite !

\- Mais attends ! Aller où ? Expliques moi ce que tu as compris !

\- Tu vas comprendre fait moi confiance.

Il lui donna son blouson tendit qu'il enfilait le sien et se précipitait dehors où la pluie s'était mise a tomber comme des cordes. Ils montèrent en voiture et Reid démarra en trombe.

\- Vas tu m'expliquer a la fin ?!

Mais il ne lui répondit pas et conduis rapidement jusqu'à l'immeuble des Taylor. Par chance, le Dr Taylor venait de se garer sur le parking de l'immeuble et s'apprêtait a monter a son appartement. Reid se gara rapidement a son tour et sortit du véhicule pour héler Taylor. Théa sortie a son tour sous la pluie et suivit son compagnon, curieuse de voir ou il voulait en venir.

\- Dr Taylor ! J'ai des questions a vous poser ! Vous étiez le thérapeute de Pascal Delpierre n'est ce pas ?

Taylor se retourna pour faire face au jeune agent et leva un sourcil dans sa direction. Théa était un peu en retrait et écoutait très attentivement.

\- Excusez moi ? Demanda Taylor.

\- Vous avez commencé a suivre Delpierre il y a deux ans environ. Probablement a peu près au même moment ou vous avez convaincu votre femme de changer de tête ! Continua Reid.

\- Dr Reid, c'est ça ? On s'est vu chez moi il y a quelques jours, vous faites partit du FBI ?

\- Pascal Delpierre voulait changer, il voulait pouvoir avoir une vie normal. Le Dr Ludwig avait commencé la thérapie et vous avez pris le relais a sa mort.

Théa observa attentivement le visage de Taylor mais il ne laissait rien paraitre, ni peur ni inquiétude mais aussi ni surprise ni étonnement. Mais Reid continua sur sa lancée, la pluie dégoulinant dans ses cheveux et son visage.

\- C'est une chance pour vous qui vouliez vous débarrasser de votre femme, de tomber sur lui. Un patient obsessionnel sujet a des accès de violence !

Taylor ne réagissait toujours pas et se contentait de dévisager Reid qui continuait son discours.

\- Le seul problème, c'est que votre femme ne correspondait pas au profil ! Mais vous avez fait pression sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de changer d'apparence ! Que nous ferions nous pas pour ceux qu'on aime hein ?

Hooooooo... Théa commençait a comprendre...

\- Les cachets chez Delpierre s'était vous aussi. Probablement des échantillons de l'hôpital, impossible a tracer et à relier a vous. Il pensait prendre des tranquillisants mais en fait pas du tout, vous lui donniez des stéroïdes ! Vous excitiez sa folie meurtrière ! Une folie qui le rendait de plus en plus confus, de plus en plus violent ! Pour qu'il finisse par assouvir sa terrible compulsion !

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Pascal Delpierre avant que la police ne me dise que c'était lui avait tué ma femme, répondit calmement Taylor.

\- Balivernes ! S'écria Reid. J'imagine que vous vous rencontriez dans des endroits bizarres et a des heures bizarres pour éviter que quelqu'un ne vous voit ensemble. Il vous payez vos séances en liquide pour ne pas laisser de traces.

Taylor plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. Théa était fascinée, impressionnée par les déductions de son compagnon. Elle prenait conscience qu'elle assistait là a une démonstration de ce que son esprits supérieur était capable de faire.

\- Et quand il a été a point, vous l'avez placé en orbite autour de votre femme. Vous vous êtes servit de son travail et avait fait livrer des fleurs toutes les semaines a votre femme. Il fallait qu'il la voit, il fallait qu'il devienne obsédé par elle. Il n'a pas fait le lien entre vous deux car vous lui aviez surement donner un autre nom, un faux diplôme et de fausses cartes de visites et le tour est joué ! Mais vous êtes tout de même un vrai psychiatre alors il n'y a vu que du feu ! Vous l'avez chargé comme une arme de point et l'avait pointé directement sur votre femme !

\- Vous êtes dingue...

\- C'est lui qui était dingue Docteur ! Et vous en avez tiré profit. Ensuite vous l'avez éliminé, vous avez fait passé ça pour un suicide et prit son téléphone. Il tenait a enregistrer ses séances avec vous aussi. Cela avait toujours fait partit du plan, vous aviez l'intention de le tuer depuis le début, il suffisait de récupérer le téléphone.

Époustouflant. Tout était logique a présent, tout s'expliquaient ! Reid et Taylor se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole.

\- Hypothèse de travail Dr Reid. Un homme veut mettre fin a son mariage avec une femme très riche. Mais il est lié a un contrat de mariage qui s'assure qu'il ne touchera rien si c'est lui qui la quitte. Mais il obtiendrait tout si sa femme mourrait. A votre avis, quel est la meilleure option ?

Il venait tout simplement d'admettre de façon détournée que Reid avait raison. Discrètement, Théa posa sa main sur son arme a la ceinture au cas ou.

\- Mais j'ai moi aussi une question pour vous Dr Reid. Où sont vos preuves ?

Devant le silence de l'agent, il sourit et tourna les talons pour entrer dans l'immeuble.

\- Tu ne l'arrêtes pas ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- C'est inutile, nous n'avons aucune preuve et il le sait.

\- Rentrons alors, on expliquera tout ça aux autres demain matin. Je ne pence pas qu'il s'enfuira a l'autre bout du pays ce soir.

Ils retournèrent a la voiture, trempés jusqu'aux os. Sur le chemin du retour, Théa ne cessait de dévisager Reid avec de grand yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était absolument brillant, Spencer ! Je suis très impressionnée ! Tu as tout compris tout seul, c'est extraordinaire !

Il sourit avant de répondre.

\- En fait je suis quelqu'un de très logique, ça me permet d'éliminer le superflu et de ne garder que ce qui est important. Les connexions se font toute seule dans ma tête.

\- C'était plus que ça, Spencer. C'était... envoûtant...

Il jeta un œil a la jeune femme et il vit qu'elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Tout du long de sa confrontation avec Taylor et au rythme de ses révélations, elle avait sentit une chaleur grandir dans son ventre. Il se gara devant l'hôtel et se tourna vers elle.

\- Ou veux tu en venir ? Demanda t il avec un petit sourire.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés.

\- Vous étiez trop sexy super agent du FBI Spencer Reid. Et vous êtes a moi...

Elle se leva de son siège pour grimper sur les genoux de son petit ami. A califourchon sur lui, elle l'embrassa sauvagement et mêla immédiatement sa langue avec la sienne. Surprit mais ravi, il participa volontiers au baiser et gémit quand elle remua des hanches sur lui.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda t il quand la bouche de sa compagne voyagea jusqu'à son cou. Avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

\- Hum... Justement, j'ai besoin de me sentir vivante et je ne connais pas de meilleur moyen.

Elle l'embrassa a nouveau et commença à ôter son blouson. Roh, ce qu'il aimait quand elle était impulsive comme cela. Mais le peu de neurones encore actif dans son super cerveau lui indiquèrent que bien que faire l'amour dans la voiture était très tentant, ils étaient également trempés et nous étions encore au mois de février. Faire un câlin ici était peu raisonnable et encore moins discret.

\- Théa... Avant on doit remonter dans la chambre...

Elle s'agitait toujours sur lui, embrassant toute la peau a sa disposition.

\- Tu n'as jamais rêvé de le faire dans la voiture ?

\- Si, mais pas sur un parking public au mois de février alors que nous sommes trempés jusqu'aux os. On va tomber malades.

Elle fit une petite moue déçu mais retrouva bien vite le sourire. Ils sortirent de la voiture et coururent jusqu'à l'hôtel. Main dans la main, ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans leur chambre en riant comme des enfants. Il ne virent pas que l'une des portes des chambres était entrouverte.

* * *

Le lendemain, Cooper fut scandalisé par les révélations de Reid.

\- C'est insensé ! Je connais le Dr Taylor, il n'est pas capable de faire ce que vous prétendez !

\- Et pourtant tout est parfaitement logique, répondit Hotch.

\- Dans ce cas où sont vos preuves ? Vous n'avez que votre intuition et des soupçons.

Il marquait un point. Ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une preuve. Mais Hotch avait confiance en Reid et il était prêt a rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire a Los Angeles mais Cooper ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Personnellement je considère ce dossier comme classé mais par respect et par ce que j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour votre travail, je vous laisse 24 heures pour trouver la preuve de ce vous avancez !

\- Tu parles ! Il a une drôle de façon de montrer son admiration ! S'indigna Reid quand Cooper fut partit.

\- On a pas de temps a perdre, répondit Hotch. Au travail !

Il repassèrent en vue toutes les photos, toutes les pièces à convictions, revirent le déroulé du crime. Théa et Morgan rejouèrent même la scène dans l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose. Mais vers midi, ils perdaient espoir.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria Morgan. On a forcement loupé quelque chose !

\- Pourtant je suis sûr que non, répondit Rossi. Et Cooper ne nous laissera pas convoquer Taylor pour l'interroger et tenter de le faire craquer.

\- C'est certain...

Fatiguée de rester plantée devant le tableau des preuves, Théa recula pour s'appuyer sur la table. Ce faisant, elle renversa une pile de papiers.

\- Et merde !

Elle s'agenouilla pour les ramasser quand elle tomba sur le dossier médical de Delpierre.

\- Morgan ? Peut tu me donner les relevés bancaires de Delpierre ?

L'agent les lui tendis et elle les feuilleta prestement. Inconsciente des regards que tout ses collègues posaient sur elle, elle arracha une des photo du tableau et la posa sur la table a côté du dossier médical et des relevés.

\- C'est a moi que l'ont dit cela en général mais j'entends ton cerveau tourner a plein régime, dit Reid.

Il virent nettement un éclair traverser les prunelles verte de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai trouvé ! S'écria t elle. Il faut convoquer Taylor ici ! En attendant je dois retourner a l'appartement de Delpierre !

\- Tu peux nous expliquer ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Non, je dois vérifier que ma théorie est juste avant. Faites ce que je vous dit, je vous rejoins dans moins d'une heure ici.

Sans leur donner plus d'explications, elle les planta là en emmenant les papiers.

\- Quelqu'un a compris ? Demanda Morgan.

\- Non, répondirent ils tous en cœur.

Mais il firent tout de même ce que la jeune femme leur demanda quand celle ci envoya un sms a Reid, leur confirmant qu'elle avait eu raison. Quand elle arriva au poste de police, Taylor attendant dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- On t'attendait pour commencer, lui dit Hotch.

\- Je vais y aller seule si tu permet Aaron, répondit elle. Cooper voulait voir si j'étais capable de mener un interrogatoire seule et bien je vais lui prouver que oui.

Hotch approuva et elle entra dans la salle. Elle s'assit en face du Dr Taylor qui semblait bien agacé de se trouver là.

\- Si je n'ai pas encore fait appel a mon avocat c'est par ce que je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir retrouvé le meurtrier de ma femme mais ne poussez pas trop votre chance !

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, rassurez vous.

Elle posa devant lui les trois papiers qu'elle avait emmené avec elle le matin même.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t il.

\- Ceci, répondit elle en désignant le dossier médical. Est une feuille que les patients remplisse en entrant a l'hôpital ou en commençant une thérapie chez un psychiatre. Vous remarquerez ce que Mr Delpierre a cocher comme case dans la partie allergie.

Taylor se pencha sur la feuille.

\- Il était allergique au riz. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi ?

\- Et ceci, continua t elle en montrant cette fois ci la photo. Est une photo de sa cuisine. Si vous regardez bien, sur l'une des étagères vous verrez un gros paquet de riz. Curieux pour quelqu'un d'allergique ?

\- Et alors ? Je suis allergique aux arachides et pourtant j'ai des cacahouètes dans ma cuisine pour mes invités quand je reçois des amis.

\- Admettons, j'ai également ici le relevé de carte bleue qui nous dit que le jour de la mort de votre femme, Delpierre est sortit pour acheter ce riz. Encore plus curieux qu'il sorte pour acheter uniquement et précisément le seul aliment auquel il est allergique. Et justement le jour ou il a cessé d'utiliser son téléphone portable.

Derrière la glace sans teint, Reid sursauta et compris ce que sa petite amie avait découvert.

\- Elle est brillante ! S'écria t il.

\- J'ai d'abord cru que c'était un choix de sa part de ne plus utiliser son téléphone puis je me suis souvenue de la machine a laver renversée, continua Théa.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport dans tout ça.

\- Je vais y venir, mon collègue le Dr Reid avait tord hier soir de vous avoir accusé d'avoir volé le téléphone. Vous vouliez le faire mais vous n'avez pas pu car vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé. Delpierre avait oublié son téléphone dans une poche de pantalon qu'il avait mit a laver. Quand il s'en ai aperçut, il était trop tard. L'appareil qui lui servait a enregistrer vos séances était hors d'usage. Furieux contre lui même et étant sans qu'il ne le sache sous stéroïdes il a détruit la machine a laver dans un excès de rage. Puis il est allé dans l'épicerie la plus proche et il a acheté un sac de riz. Vous saviez que le riz est connu pour absorber l'humidité dans les circuits électriques ?

Cette fois, elle vit Taylor avaler difficilement sa salive et une goutte de sueur descendre le long de sa tempe.

\- Je suis donc retournée ce midi chez Pascal Delpierre et j'ai soigneusement examiné le sac de riz. Et devinez ce que j'y ai trouvé ?

Elle plongea une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un sac en plastic dans lequel se trouvait un téléphone portable.

\- C'est vrai ce que l'ont dit a propos du riz, continua t il. Et Pascal Delpierre a eut le bon réflexe car devinez quoi ? Il fonctionne parfaitement.

A travers le sac de scellé elle appuya sur une touche et on entendit très nettement la voix de Delpierre résonner dans la petite pièce.

 _" Elle... Elle s'appelle Lilas. A chaque fois que je la vois, je pense a des choses... S'il vous plait Docteur, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal ! "_

 _" Tout vas bien, Pascal. Nous allons augmenter les doses de médicaments et on va voir ce que ça donne "_

La deuxième voix était parfaitement reconnaissable et le Dr Taylor ferma les yeux, vaincu. Théa reposa le téléphone.

\- Redites moi encore une fois que Pascal Delpierre n'était pas votre patient ? Demanda t elle.

Dix minutes et des aveux plus tard, le Dr Taylor fut arrêté et l'équipe réserva un accueil triomphant a Théa quand elle rentra dans la salle de réunion. Ils se mirent tous a l'applaudir, de grands sourires sur tout les visages. Reid la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as été brillante ! Je suis si fier de toi !

\- Tu as fait le plus gros du travail.

\- Vous avez été extraordinaires tout les deux ! Dit Rossi.

Il trinquèrent avec leurs tasses de café a la résolution de l'affaire dans la bonne humeur. La seule ombre au tableau fut Cooper qui, loin de se réjouir, alla même jusqu'à leur reprocher de fêter la fin de l'affaire. Une femme et un homme étaient morts, un autre allait finir sa vie en prison, il n'y avait pas là de quoi se réjouir, avait il dit.

Pour éviter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu, ils se calmèrent et se préparèrent a reprendre l'avion mais nul doute qu'ils se retrouveraient au restaurants tous ensemble une soirée prochaine comme ils aimaient a le faire de temps a autre.

Hotch se sentait empli de fierté pour son équipe et plus particulièrement pour les deux plus jeunes. Il les regardaient papoter et rigoler dans l'avion tous ensemble, sur le chemin du retour. Que de chemins et de progrès effectués depuis l'an dernier. Son cœur se gonfla encore d'un peu plus de fierté et l'instant pourrait être parfait si il n'intercepta pas un regard noir braqué sur le jeune couple venant du fond l'avion.

* * *

Voila pour cette affaire j'espère qu'elle vous auras plut ^^ J'aimerais vraiment votre avis sur ces derniers chapitres :)

A très vite pour un nouvel épisode ;)


	29. Chapitre 29

Salut ^^ Navrée du retard je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et je suis débordée de travail ! Ça et en plus un épuisement général ces derniers jours... Comme je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance je préfère attendre un peu plutôt que de vous fournir un chapitre bâclé !

Vous reconnaitrez dans ce chapitre un petit clin d'œil d'une scène de Grey's anatomy qui m'avait fait beaucoup rire ^^

En espérant que celui ci vous plaisent :) Attention âme sensible s'abstenir ! Certaines scène peuvent choquer.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

Théa avait le sentiment qu'ils avaient cloué le bec de Cooper et bien décidée a ce que plus personne de puisse l'utiliser a nouveau comme il l'a fait, elle passa des heures et des heures a la salle de sport. Elle avait d'abord pensé a retourner voir la psychologue du FBI mais Reid lui avait plutôt conseillé de trouver quelque chose qui allait lui permettre de relâcher toute la pression. Elle se mit donc a avaler les kilomètres sur les tapis de courses, les vélos et les rameurs. Les sacs de boxes ne furent pas épargnés non plus. Elle réussi même à trainer son petit ami avec elle. Retissant, il fut bien difficile a convaincre au départ mais elle utilisa le meilleur des arguments.

\- Aller, Spencer ! Dis toi que si tu t'entraines tu pourra encore mieux me protéger sur le terrain ! Casser la gueule des méchants !

 _Ho, que c'était petit ça..._ Se dit il.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte d'utiliser ce genre d'arguments... Lui répondit il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas courir ou soulever des poids, tu peux toujours taper dans les sacs de boxes. Tu n'auras qu'a imaginer la tête de Cooper dessus.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était en pantalon de sport et les mains bandés en train de frapper un sac de boxe. Et finalement, il trouva cela très amusant et se défoula efficacement. Au fils des semaines qui suivirent, il prit goût pour la première fois de sa vie au sport. Il le pratiquait toujours avec Théa et si possible a l'extérieur. Quitte a courir des kilomètres, autant le faire a deux en forêt plutôt que sur un tapis. Ravie, sa compagne ne se fit pas prier et profita pleinement de ses moments a deux. Reid se réconcilia définitivement avec le sport grâce à elle.

Le trintrin quotidien avait repris et le printemps pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Après l'affaire Taylor, Cooper leur avait foutu la paix et fin avril, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Les affaires se firent rares ou peu difficiles, ce qui permirent a tous de souffler et de profiter un peu, se montrant de plus en plus efficaces sur le terrain. Cette accalmie était la bienvenue et Hotch les emmena a George Town faire une conférence sur les tueurs en série devant des étudiants de l'académie du FBI. Le courant passa très bien entre Théa et les étudiants. Il faut dire qu'elle avait fait, une fois de plus, une entrée plus que remarquable ! En loupant une marche pour monter sur l'estrade et en finissant a quatre pattes sur le sol.

\- Vous êtes sûre de faire partit du DSC ( Ndl : je sais qu'au début j'utilisai l'acronyme BAU mais il est vrai que dans la série on utilise maintenant DSC et j'en ferait de même a partir de maintenant cela me semble plus logique ;) ) ? Demanda un jeune homme au premier rang.

Reid capta bien le regard que posa l'étudiant sur le postérieur de sa petite amie.

\- Ne vous fiez pas a sa maladresse, répondit Morgan. A votre place je ne voudrai pas me retrouver dans un combat au corps au corps avec elle.

\- Moi je ne dirait pas non... Répondit l'étudiant.

Rouge comme une tomate, Théa alla prendre sa place derrière son pupitre entre Hotch et Reid puis tira la langue a Morgan.

\- Bonjour a tous. Comme vous le savez déjà, nous faisons partit du Département des sciences du comportement, commença Hotch. Nous sommes ici pour vous parler de notre travail.

Il appuya sur une télécommande et des photos s'affichèrent sur les écran derrière eux.

\- Notre activité principale est la compréhension et la traque des tueurs en série. Continua Rossi.

\- Bien que nos aptitudes soient très variés, Pédophiles, harceleurs, tueurs, incendiaires, anges de la mort... Dit Morgan. Nous sommes appelés pour tout types d'affaire.

\- Mais pour commencer aujourd'hui nous allons vous présenter le plus célèbre des tueurs en séries, annonça Reid.

\- John Wayne Gacy ?

\- Ted Bundy ?

\- Jeffrey Dahmer ?

\- Perdu, perdu et encore perdu, répondit Théa. Je vous donne un indice. Il est considéré comme le premier tueur en série.

\- Jack l'éventreur !

\- Gagné ! Un bonbon pour toi !

Elle lança un bonbon a l'étudiant ayant donné la bonne réponse.

\- Où tu as eu ça ? Demanda Reid.

\- Je les ais piqués dans ton sac, il est toujours plein de sucreries ! Tu devrais arrêter de manger ces saloperies, c'est pas bon pour les dents.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna a son discours.

\- Jack l'éventreur est un tueur en série ayant sévi dans le district Londonien de Whitechapel en 1888. Il a tué et égorgée 5 prostituées en 4 mois, il est sans nul doute le plus célèbre sérial killer. Et actuellement nous ignorons toujours son identité.

Un étudiant leva la main pour poser une question.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Morgan.

\- Jordan Casey, répondit il et c'était celui qui s'était rincé l'œil sur le postérieure de Théa. Je croyais que la science et des recherches modernes avaient permis de savoir qui il était ?

\- Il y a plusieurs théories a ce sujet, répondit Rossi. De nombreux historiens se sont penchés sur la question et il semble que certains d'entre eux soit persuadés d'avoir trouvé la réponse a l'une plus célèbre énigme de l'histoire. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. L'affaire à laquelle le personnage est lié, depuis l'époque de son déroulement jusqu'à aujourd'hui, a donné lieu à maintes hypothèses et inspiré bon nombre d'œuvres en tout genres, lui conférant un statut de mythe moderne. Le nom du tueur, dont l'identité est toujours inconnue officiellement, apparut pour la première fois dans la lettre " Dear Boss ", reçue en septembre 1888 par une agence de presse. Elle fut largement mentionnée dans les journaux de l'époque parce que son auteur s'y accusait des meurtres et signait « Jack the Ripper ». La police et les journaux reçurent de nombreuses lettres liées à l'affaire. La couverture médiatique de l'affaire finit par être internationale, lui assurant une notoriété durable. Mais d'abords, penchons nous sur la victimologie et la chronologie.

\- Voyons un peu vos connaissances sur ce sujet, quel est le nom de la première victime ? Demanda Théa.

\- Mary Ann Nichols, répondit l'une des étudiante et Théa lui lança un bonbon.

\- Mais il y a eu d'autre meurtre avant celui de Nichols dans Whitechapel, intervint Jordan. Celui d'Emma Elizabeth Smith ?

\- Le nombre élevé d'agressions contre des femmes dans l'East End à cette période ne permet pas d'établir avec certitude combien de personnes furent assassinées par un seul tueur, répondit Reid. Onze meurtres, commis du 3 avril 1888 au 13 février 1891, firent l'objet d'une enquête. Seuls cinq d'entre eux furent attribués a un seul et même tueur. Le meurtre de Smith ne correspond pas au mode opératoire de Jack l'éventreur qui avait une signature particulière. Hors, Smith a été sexuellement agressée sur Osborn Street dans Whitechapel le 3 avril 1888. Un objet contondant fut introduit dans son vagin et rompit le péritoine. Elle mourut le lendemain au London Hospital à la suite d'une péritonite. Avant d'être admise à l'hôpital, elle rapporta qu'elle avait été agressée par deux ou trois hommes, son meurtre ne fut donc pas imputé a l'éventreur. Ce fut le cas pour les cinq autres meurtres de Whitechapel.

\- Le premier meurtre officiel de l'éventreur fut donc Mary Ann Nichols, continua Morgan. Son corps fut découvert le samedi 8 septembre 1888 vers 6 heure du matin. Son abdomen était ouvert et son utérus avait été retiré.

Le séminaire dura toute la journée et ils s'amusèrent tous beaucoup. Les étudiants s'étaient montrés très intéressés et participaient avec enthousiasme. Ils avaient bon espoir que parmi eux se trouvaient de futur profilers. La relève semblait assurée !

En fin d'après midi, ils retournèrent au bureau.

\- Quelle journée ! S'exclama Théa.

\- Oui et elle est pas fini ! Dit Garcia. Ce soir on va tous au restaurant ! On va fêter tes un an dans l'équipe !

\- Ça fait déjà un an ? S'étonna Théa. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier !

\- Non, non, répondit Morgan. Un an que l'on dois te supporter. Un an de café renversés, d'objets cassés, bousillés, tombés, écrasés... Un an de chutes, de trébuchages, d'étourderies... Moi, j'ai l'impression que ça fait 10 ans...

\- Gnagnagna...

Elle bouda pour la forme mais Reid la prit dans ses bras.

\- Et 5 mois d'amour...

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sous le rire des autres. Le téléphone de Hotch sonna et il décrocha. Les éclats de rire se tarirent devant le visage de Hotch qui palissait de plus en plus au fur et a mesure de sa conversion. Le visage grave, il raccrocha et leur demanda de rejoindre la salle de débriefe. Ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot, inquiets quand a ce que leur supérieur allait leur annoncer.

\- La police d'Aberdeen dans l'Ohio nous demande d'intervenir d'urgence. Il y a deux semaines, la famille Tomota a été retrouvée assassinée dans leur maison. Je suis désolé les photos sont difficiles...

A l'écran s'afficha l'horreur.

\- Shuang et Bao Tomota ainsi que leur trois enfants, Xun 10 ans, Zhao 7 ans et la petite Mayling 2 ans.

Sur les photos, la famille Tomota été massacrés, couverts de sang et la gorge tranchée. La vison de la petite fille de deux ans les cordes vocales a l'air était insoutenable.

\- Et aujourd'hui, ce fut le tour de la famille Bell d'être retrouvée dans les même conditions, a dix kilomètres de la première scène de crime. Les parents Thomas, Lynette et leurs trois enfants Porter 9 ans, Taïna 6 ans et Chloé 5 ans.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Théa ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder une telle abomination. Heureusement, Hotch ne laissa pas les photos a l'écran pour continuer.

\- Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux les filles, dit il. Je suis désolé.

Théa rouvrit les paupières et vit que JJ était blême et que Garcia avait toujours les mains devant les yeux.

\- Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur ?

\- Oui.

\- Ho mon dieu... Mais qui a put faire une telle horreur ? Demanda t elle

\- C'est exactement ce que la police d'Aberdeen nous demande de découvrir.

\- Pourquoi ne nous ont ils pas contacté dès le premier massacre ? Demanda Morgan.

Il avait l'air en colère et ses mains tremblaient sur la table.

\- Par ce qu'ils ont d'abord pensé que Shuang Tomota était responsable des meurtres avant de se suicider. Les enfants et sa femme ont tous été tués dans leur lit, égorgé. Alors que lui était couvert du sang de ses enfants et mort dans l'une des chambre, une balle dans la tête. Il avait encore l'arme dans la main. Mais le temps de faire les vérifications pour savoir si l'arme lui appartenait, les Bell se sont fait tués. Thomas Bell lui aussi mort dans la chambre de ses filles une balle dans la tête.

\- Si vraiment il était responsable, cela n'aurait il pas était plus simple d'abattre toute sa famille avec l'arme plutôt que de leur trancher la gorge ? Dit Théa. Ça aurait était moins... Salissant... Moins sanglant.

\- Le suspect a voulu maquiller son crime, dit Rossi. Pourquoi ? Il devait bien se douter qu'une deuxième famille tuée dans les même conditions allait forcement faire voler son stratagème aux éclats !

\- D'autant que l'arme qui a tué Monsieur Tomota ne lui appartenait pas, mais impossible de tracer sa provenance pour le moment. Et elle ne correspond a aucun autre crime dans la base de donnée. En revanche il n'a pas laissé d'arme chez les Bell. La police a peur d'un mouvement de panique dans la ville si l'affaire sort au grand jour, il faut donc faire vite. Nous finirons le débriefe dans l'avion.

Une demi heure plus tard il étaient a bord et le jet décollait direction l'Ohio.

\- Les deux familles sont très différentes, dit Rossi. Pas la même origine, les Tomota sont Coréens alors que les Bell sont américains. Pas le même statut social, ni le même quartier.

\- Seul le modèle de famille est identique, ajouta Théa. Les deux parents et trois enfants, un garçon et deux filles, tous d'à peu près le même age dans les deux familles.

\- C'est trop spécifique pour que cela soit un hasard, répondit Reid.

\- Donc comment les repères t ils ? Demanda JJ. Il ne peut pas se balader dans le quartier en cherchant le bon modèle de famille.

\- Et pourquoi vise t il ce modèle précis ? Demanda Théa.

\- On va se séparer quand on sera arrivés. Rossi, JJ et Morgan vous allez sur la première scène de crime. Moi, Reid et Théa ont ira sur la deuxième. C'est un exterminateur de famille, il recommencera bientôt.

Et ce fût avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté qu'il pénétrèrent dans la maison des Bell où ils furent accueillis par le Chef Emmersson au petit matin tout de suite après avoir atterrit.

\- Merci d'être venus si vite, j'espère que vous avez l'estomac bien accroché ce n'est pas beau la dedans...

\- Les corps sont toujours là ? Demanda Reid.

\- Oui, on attendaient votre arrivée avant de les faire enlever.

Il les conduisis a l'étage dans les parties nuit. Hotch et Reid se dirigèrent vers la chambre des parents tandis que Théa se rendit dans une des chambres d'enfant. Elle poussa la porte pour découvrir une scène d'horreur. Thomas Bell était étendu sur le sol face contre terre et le crâne percé par une balle. Sur sa gauche et sa droite les deux petits lits aux draps roses. Entre les couvertures, les deux petites filles gisaient dans leur sang, la gorge tranchée. Il y avait du sang partout.

Théa posa une main sur sa bouche, son estomac se retourna et elle dut réprimer une forte nausée. Vomir sur une scène de crime n'était pas une bonne idée et elle ressortit rapidement, contente de ne pas avoir pris de petit déjeuner ce matin là.

\- Ça va ? Tu es toute blanche.

Elle leva les yeux vers Reid qui était revenu dans le couloir et qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

\- Oui, oui ça va, s'empressa t elle de répondre. C'est juste que...

\- Reid, emmènes la dehors. Je vais finir de faire le tour seul, ordonna Hotch.

\- Ça va aller Aaron, je t'assures, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. Je ne veux pas t'imposer de tels horreurs et si tu veux te rendre utile, vous n'avez qu'a aller au rez de chaussé. Essayez de trouver comment il est entré.

Ils approuvèrent de la tête et redescendirent les marches. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine dont la porte donnant sur l'extérieur était ouverte.

\- Bon, facile de deviner par où il est entré, dit elle.

\- La porte a été forcée, il y a des traces sur la serrure, ajouta Reid.

Ils sortirent a l'extérieur en passant par la porte qui donnait sur un jardin clôturé.

\- Pas d'éclairage extérieur, pas de chien, pas de système d'alarme.

\- Et la clôture n'est pas bien difficile a franchir. Il a sauté par dessus et a forcé la serrure de la porte de derrière. C'est une petite ville, tout le monde se connait personne ne pence que son voisin est capable de faire ça. Il a put agir discrètement et rapidement.

\- La violence des meurtres font plutôt penser a un tueur désorganisé, et pourtant cela demande un minimum de calme pour forcer une serrure de cette manière, dit Reid.

Hotch sortit a son tour dans le jardin, lui aussi avait le visage très blanc.

\- Il a commencé par tuer les enfants, puis la mère. Mais étonnamment le père est mort dans la chambre de ses filles. Donc il a dut se réveiller, a découvert sa femme morte a ses côtés et est allé voir ses enfants. Une fois dans la chambre des filles, le tueur l'a abattu.

\- C'est une forme de torture, répondit Reid. La vrai cible c'est le père. Avant de mourir, il découvre que toute sa famille a été assassinée. Dans les massacres de famille, le suspect tue généralement les enfants en premier.

\- C'est peut être pour ça qu'il leur tranche la gorge, continua Théa. C'est plus choquant et plus horrible. C'est une mort plus lente et plus douloureuse aussi. Il laisse les enfants et la mère mourir dans d'atroces souffrances pour infliger encore plus de douleur au père quand il les découvre. C'est un sadique.

\- Morgan vient de m'appeler, la configuration est la même chez les Tomota. Et pas d'agression sexuelle, ni sur les parents ni sur les enfants. Vous avez trouvé comment il est entré ?

\- Il a sauté la barrière et a forcé la serrure de la porte de derrière, répondit Reid.

\- On va rejoindre les autres au poste de police et commencer a travailler sur le profil. JJ vas préparer une conférence de presse.

Au poste, ils s'installèrent dans une salle de repos et tentèrent de faire le point pendant que JJ organisait la convocation des journalistes et que Reid accrochait les photos et un plan de la ville sur le tableau fournis, les restes d'un rapide repas sur la table.

\- On sait qu'il rentre par effraction chez des familles présentant la même dynamique, les parents entre 35 et 40 ans ayant trois enfants dont un garçon et une fille.

\- Reste a savoir si le fait que dans les deux familles le fils est le plus âgé est important, ajouta Morgan.

\- Très juste. Il entre au milieu de la nuit et commence par tuer les enfants avant de faire de même pour la mère.

\- Il y avait une lampe cassée sur le sol de la chambre de la petite dernière, précisa Rossi. Je pense que le suspect l'a cassé volontairement pour réveiller le père.

\- Le père se réveille et trouve sa femme morte a ses côtés. Il se lève et va voir ses enfants où le suspect l'attend. Dès qu'il est dans la chambre et qu'il découvre les cadavre des petits, il l'abat d'une balle dans la tête.

\- Pourquoi n'a t il pas laissé d'arme chez les Bell comme chez les Tomota ? Demanda Théa.

\- La première fois, il pensait probablement brouiller les pistes et gagner du temps. Si la police pense que c'est le père qui a fait le coup, le suspect peu recommencer sans que la population ne soit alertée. Mais a partir du deuxième massacre, il devient inutile de laisser l'arme sur place puisqu'on comprend tout de suite que c'est un tueur en série.

\- On a retrouvé le couteau qui a servit a tuer les enfants et la mère. A chaque fois, il le prend dans la cuisine et le laisse sur place. Il va jusqu'à remettre le couteau a sa place dans la cuisine.

\- Je suis sûre que le suspect est un homme, dit Théa. Je ne vois pas une femme s'en prendre aussi sauvagement a de si jeunes enfants...

\- Les exterminateurs de famille sont des hommes dans presque 95% des cas, précisa Reid. En général, il ont entre 30 et 50 ans, sont issus d'un milieu modeste et sont psychotiques. Mais c'est étonnant qu'il n'y est eu aucune agression sexuelle.

\- Sauf que dans le cas présent, notre homme présente un comportement contradictoire. Il fait preuve d'une grande violence pour s'en prendre a toute la famille mais est suffisamment raisonné pour mettre des gants et forcer une serrure, dit Hotch. En plus il se sert d'objet pris sur place pour tuer les enfants et la mère mais il apporte une arme pour le père.

\- Il y a deux semaines entre les meurtres mais rien ne nous dit qu'il attendra encore deux semaines avant de recommencer, donc on doit le coincer avant qu'il ne tue une autre famille.

\- Je vais demander a Garcia de fouiller dans le passé des Tomota et des Bell. Il faut trouvé comment il les repère et comment il les choisi. Peut être qu'elle trouvera un indice dans leurs relevés de compte si ils ont fréquentés les même endroits avant leur mort. Nous parlerons aux journalistes demain matin. Avant je veux que vous alliez tous dormir, je ne pense pas qu'il va frapper a nouveau cette nuit et j'ai besoin d'une équipe fraiche et alerte. Et vous avez tous des têtes de zombis.

Sur ces belles paroles, ils se rendirent dans le seul petit Hôtel de la petite ville.

\- Je suis désolée il ne me reste qu'une seule chambre, leur annonça la propriétaire de l'hôtel. Il y a un tas de journalistes qui sont arrivés ce matin. Je peux vous installer des matelas sur le sol si vous voulez. Il n'y pas d'autres hôtels en ville.

Fatigués et ne rêvant que de dormir après leur nuit blanche, ils acceptèrent tout de même malgré les grognements de Reid qui se plaignait des ronflements de Morgan. L'hôtesse leur installa tout un tas de matelas et de couvertures au milieu de la petite chambre, ils allaient devoir se serrer...

\- David, prenez le seul lit, a votre age dormir par terre n'est pas raisonnable, dit Théa.

\- Tu as dit a mon quoi ?! gronda Rossi.

Théa et JJ pouffèrent avant de se rendre dans la petite salle de bain pour se laver et se changer.

\- Si vous voulez que je vous frotte le dos les filles, n'hésitez pas ! Proposa Morgan.

Il se prit un cousin sur la tête avec les protestations de Reid. Reid qui protesta encore plus quand sa petite amie sortit de la salle de bain en tenue de nuit, a savoir un boxer et un débardeur trop petit. Il l'attrapa par le bras et retourna dans la salle de bain.

\- Théa, je me fiche que tu te trimballes a moitié nue quand on est a la maison ou seuls a l'hôtel mais pas ici, s'il te plait.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur que je me fasse agressée pendant mon sommeil ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais Morgan a toujours les yeux qui trainent...

\- Jaloux ?

\- Complétement !

\- C'est trop mignon ! Ria t elle.

\- Théa, met un pantalon s'il te plait !

\- Ça va je vous déranges pas ? Demanda une voix près de la douche.

Reid se retourna vers la voix et rougit comme une tomate très mûre quand il se retrouva face a JJ juste vêtue d'une serviette de bain. Il posa précipitamment une main sur ses yeux et courut vers la porte, manquant de se prendre le mur.

\- Pardon pardon, pardon...

Il entendit nettement les filles éclater de rire quand il referma la porte... Mais sa petite amie l'écouta pour une fois et avait enfilé un short par dessus son boxer, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Une fois qu'ils furent tous lavés et prêt a se coucher, ils se glissèrent tant bien que mal sous les couvertures. Reid râla une fois encore quand Morgan se coucha prêt d'eux.

\- Je te préviens que si tu ronfles, je t'étouffes dans ton sommeil ! Menaça t il.

\- Reid, si tu continus de te plaindre, c'est toi que je vais étouffer ! Ajouta Rossi du fond de son lit.

\- Gnagnagna... C'est facile pour lui de dire ça, c'est pas lui qui va se prendre les ronflements dans les oreilles, murmura le jeune agent a sa compagne qui se blottissait contre lui.

Tous dormirent très mal cette nuit là, autant a cause des positions inconfortables que les images atroces qu'ils avaient vu la veille et qu'ils avaient encore tous dans la tête. Le réveil fut un peu chaotique.

Éparpillés sur les matelas, enchevêtrés les uns sur les autres. Reid se réveilla le premier avec vue sur les pieds de Morgan qui avait dût se retourner durant son sommeil.

\- Putain, Morgan ! Tes pieds !

Il poussa brutalement les jambes de l'agent qui se retrouva par terre, entrainant avec lui JJ qui avait posé sa tête sur lui. Reid se retourna de l'autre coté, prêt a se rendormir mais son coup d'éclat avait réveillé les autres. Théa dont le visage était posé sur le ventre de Hotch, se redressa prestement en rougissant quand elle s'en rendit compte. Mais ses jambes étaient entremêlées avec celles de son compagnon et elle retomba en arrière.

\- OUTCH ! Fit Hotch quand la tête de la jeune femme atterrit a nouveau sur son ventre sans délicatesse.

\- Pardon, Aaron !

Pour le plus grand amusement de Rossi, ce fut un concert de gémissements et de grognements quand tout le monde se démêla des uns et des autres. Rossi étant le seul a avoir relativement bien dormi, se proposa de bonne grâce pour aller leur chercher un bon petit déjeuner. Il revint donc avec cafés et viennoiseries. Ils prirent le temps de déguster leur déjeuner, pas pressés de retourner se pencher sur les meurtres des deux familles. Voulant malgré tout mettre fin le plus vite possible a l'affaire et voulant mettre le meurtrier derrière les barreaux avant qu'il ne recommence, il ne purent s'empêcher d'en discuter tout en mangeant, assis sur les matelas et encore en pyjamas.

\- Maintenant que les corps ont étaient amenés chez le médecin légiste, j'aimerais que l'ont refasse le tour des deux maisons. Il doit y avoir des points communs entre les deux familles, dit Hotch.

\- Je vais y aller, proposa Reid.

\- Emmènes Théa et Morgan, ajouta Hotch. JJ, Rossi et moi on va préparer la conférence. Rdv a midi au poste pour faire un point et donner un début de profil.

\- Je vais téléphoner a Garcia avant de partir, répondit Morgan. Je veux savoir si elle a put faire des recoupements entre les deux familles.

\- C'est une petite ville, ajouta Rossi. Ils ont forcement des lieux publics en communs ! Supermarché, église, écoles, restaurants...

\- Oui mais peut être se sont ils rendu au même endroit avant leur meurtre. Et si il choisit ce modèle précis de famille, peut être est ce aussi le cas de la sienne. Garcia peut chercher si elle trouve une affaire similaire avec ce profil de famille.

\- Dans ce cas viens avec nous au poste et concentres toi la dessus. Théa ? Tout va bien ? Tu es toute rouge.

Reid tourna la tête vers sa compagne et découvrit qu'effectivement elle avait le visage très rouge et les yeux brillants, comme si elle retenait sa respiration.

\- Non, non, tout vas bien !

\- Finissez de manger et on décolle !

Hotch se leva pour se rendre a la salle de bain. Quand il eut refermer la porte, Théa ne put retenir son fou rire plus longtemps. Elle dût étouffer son rire dans un oreiller pour ne pas que son supérieur l'entende.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Demanda Reid, étonné de voir que même JJ rigolait, bien qu'avec plus de discrétion.

Théa s'éventa de la main tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait mal au côtes de s'être retenue si longtemps.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Lui demanda t elle.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Le pyjamas d'Aaron !

Et elle repartit dans son fou rire et JJ la suivie dans son hilarité. En effet, leur supérieur portait un ravissant pyjamas rouge remplis de petits clowns. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué la veille mais ce matin la vision de l'homme si sérieux dans cette tenue ridicule, probablement choisi ou offert par son fils, avait eut raison de son sérieux.

* * *

Son fou rire du matin lui avait redonné du baume au cœur et ce fut avec moins d'appréhension qu'elle retourna avec Reid chez les Bell. Il y avait toujours du sang partout mais au moins les corps n'étaient plus là. Ils firent le tour de la maison, reconstituant une fois encore ce qu'il s'étaient passé selon eux.

\- Ils ont mangés devant la télé, dit Reid. Ils se sont fait livré des pizzas. Peut être que le suspect était le livreur. Ils livres les pizzas et en profite pour repérer ses victimes quand il arrive a leur domicile ?

\- Le salon est loin de la porte d'entrée, et les plus jeunes devaient être déjà au lit. Cela m'étonnerais qu'il sache combien ils sont dans la famille juste en sonnant a la porte.

\- On devrait quand même vérifier.

Mais une fois chez les Tomota, la théorie de Reid tomba a l'eau. Les Tomota avaient mangé ce que la mère leur avait préparé, il y avait encore des casseroles sales dans l'évier et aucune trace de cartons de pizzas.

\- Je suis quand même d'accord avec toi sur le principe, dit Théa. A quels endroits il a put les repérer ? On peut on se rendre en famille ?

\- Dans pas mal d'endroits... Restaurant, centre commerciaux, parcs...

\- Mr Tomota travaillait beaucoup si j'en juge par tout les dossiers présents dans son bureau. Je ne pence pas qu'il prenne le temps d'emmener les enfants au parc. Et un homme trainant régulièrement seul dans un parc en repérage ça se remarque. Et comment aurait il su où ils vivent ?

Une lumière attira son regard. Le voyant du lecteur DVD clignotait. Elle avisa la télécommande et alluma la TV.

\- Ils ont regardé un dessin animé avant d'aller au lit...

Toute l'horreur de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette maison lui éclata au visage.

\- Quelques heures avant de se faire massacrer ils étaient en famille devant un dessin animé...

Une grande photo de famille était encadrée juste au dessus de l'écran de télévision.

\- On devrait être en sécurité sous notre propre toit... Dans quel monde vivons nous si même dans notre maison on peut se faire massacrer avec toute notre famille.

Reid lui passa ses bras autour d'elle et les serra entres ses mains.

\- C'est pour ça que nous faisons ce boulot ma chérie, c'est pour ça que nous formons la prochaine génération comme nous l'avons fait avant hier. Afin qu'a l'avenir nous puissions vivre dans un monde meilleur, un peu plus beau chaque jours. On va le retrouver ne n'inquiètes pas.

\- J'espère qu'on y arrivera avant qu'il ne recommence...

A midi, ils étaient de retour au poste pour donner le profil avec leurs collègues, tandis que JJ s'adressait aux journaliste a l'extérieur.

\- Nous recherchons un homme entre 35 et 45 ans, il est blanc et est issu d'un milieu modeste. Il semble psychotique mais présente également des moments de lucidité.

\- Donc nous pensons qu'il a un emploi stable et c'est probablement grâce a lui qu'il repère ses victimes.

\- Il n'a pas ou plus de famille, aucune attache. Il s'attaque a un modèle très précis de famille. L'agent Jarreau est en train de prévenir par l'intermédiaire des médias que toutes les famille présentant ce même modèle doivent être très prudent.

\- Sa cible c'est le père de famille, il tient a ce qu'il sache avant de mourir que toute sa famille a était décimée.

Répondant ensuite aux questions des agents de police, ils furent interrompus par un coup de fil de Garcia qui leur annonça ce qu'ils craignaient le plus.

\- Monsieur, on vient de me prévenir qu'une nouvelle famille a été retrouvé ce midi. Le facteur a trouvé la porte d'entrée ouverte et des traces de sang dans le jardin. Je vous envois l'adresse.

A la tête que tira Hotch, tous comprirent.

\- Il passe de deux semaines entre deux crimes a un seul jour ! S'écria Reid. Il faut absolument le retrouver !

* * *

Encore navrée d'avoir tardé pour poster ce chapitre ! Trop de boulot en ce moment et une côte félée qui m'empêche de respirer correctement ( c'est dangereux les poneys :p ).

J'essaye de me dépêcher pour la suite :)

A très vite !


	30. Chapitre 30

Hellow ^^ Hey hey 30ème chapitre déjà :O je sais je ne suis une fois de plus pas très avance mais avec noël qui approche je suis débordée de boulot pardon pardon ! Ce chapitre est normalement corrigé mais il est tard au moment ou j'ai fini de l'écrire et que je le met en ligne donc pardonnez moi si quelques fautes m'ont échappé. Je pence prendre le temps bientôt de relire l'entièreté des chapitres pour les corriger :)

Voici la suite :)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

La maison de la nouvelle famille assassinée ne se trouvait qu'a 10 minutes en voiture de celle des Bell. A leur arrivée, l'agent de police leur indiqua que c'est une voisine qui avait trouvé la porte ouverte et qui avait appelé la police. L'équipe entière s'était rendue sur place, la mine sombre et sous pression. Le chef de la police était déjà là.

\- La famille Becker, leur annonça t il. Kirt Becker était pompier volontaire et sa femme faisait du bénévolat a l'église. C'était une gentille famille... Je n'ai pas osé monter la haut, leurs jumelles allaient a la crèche avec mon fils...

\- On va s'en occuper Chef, lui répondit Hotch.

\- Mais avant vous devez voir ça. Le mode opératoire est le même mais quelque chose s'est mal passé, dit il en tournant les talons pour entrer dans la maison.

\- A part le fait qu'une famille entière s'est fait massacré vous voulez dire ? Marmonna JJ avec colère.

Théa fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et suivit ses coéquipiers a l'intérieur.

Le chef les emmena dans le salon ou une scène macabre les attendais.

\- Il s'est débattu...

Le corps de Kirt Becker reposait face contre terre au milieu du salon dévasté.

\- Il y a eu lutte, dit Reid. Il a dut essayer de se sauver.

\- Il y a autre chose, ajouta le Chef.

Il se pencha et souleva le t-shirt plein de sang de Mr Becker. Sur le dos de l'homme, apparut les mots " FAIL " gravés au couteau a même la chair.

\- Fail ? Demanda Morgan. En quoi Mr Becker a t il échoué ?

\- A protéger sa famille sans doute, répondit Hotch.

Ils se rendirent ensuite a l'étage pour constater que le reste de la famille n'avait effectivement pas échappé au tueur. Mis a part le corps de Mr Becker dans le salon, tout le reste du mode opératoire était identique aux autres crimes. Mme Becker était toujours allongée dans son lit, la gorge tranchée, tout comme Hunter l'ainé de la famille. L'horreur atteignit son sommet quand Théa, Hotch et JJ entrèrent dans la nurserie. Les deux petits corps des jumelles de 2 ans, Susie et Lucie, baignant dans leur sang et les yeux grands ouverts dans leur petits lits. La scène était si horrible qu'elle les frappa en plein cœur. Théa et même Hotch fermèrent les yeux pour échapper a cette vision d'horreur. Mais JJ ne put retenir un haut de cœur et elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

\- Va l'aider s'il te plait, demanda Hotch a Théa.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la chambre, elle même a deux doigts de rendre son petit déjeuner. Elle retrouva JJ dans la salle de bain du rez de chaussée qui vomissait dans la cuvette.

\- Ça va, JJ ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et alla se rincer la bouche dans le lavabo.

\- Ce type est répugnant... C'est un monstre...

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'il en arrive a commettre tout ça.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ! S'énerva JJ. Rien ne justifie un tel massacre ! C'est un monstre ! Il mérite la mort !

Sur ces paroles elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de bain, le visage rouge de colère. Étonnée, Théa ne dit rien et ne bougea pas. Reid franchit a son tour la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Un problème ? Demanda t il. JJ m'a bousculé en sortant.

\- Je crois qu'elle est un peu choquée. Elle est maman, la vue de si jeunes enfants mutilés a dut la secouer, lui répondit sa compagne.

\- Et toi ça va ?

\- Oui, mais je me pose des questions... Je me demande quel est le but de tout ça. Pourquoi fait il ça ? Est il fou ? Il semble ne tirer aucun plaisir de tout ces meurtres. Ce n'est pas un sadique au sens au quel on l'entend d'habitude. Je ne comprend pas.

\- Il n'y a pas toujours de raison a tout cela tu sais, lui répondit Reid en l'attirant a lui.

Elle accepta volontiers le câlin et ils retrouvèrent tout deux un peu de force et de réconfort dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- On vas y arriver, on vas l'arrêter...

Elle profita encore quelques secondes de la chaleur de son amoureux avant de rouvrir les yeux et de tomber sur la fenêtre ouverte de la salle de bain.

\- Il a dut entrer par là, regardes, dit elle.

Reid tourna la tête a son tour vers la petite fenêtre.

\- Il ne doit pas être bien gros pour réussir a passer par là.

\- Il doit avoir a peu près la même corpulence que toi.

Ils demandèrent a ce que les empreintes soient relevées autour de la fenêtre mais le tueur avait encore une fois pris soin de mettre des gants. Ils retournèrent dans la capharnaüm du salon.

\- Il semble que Mr Becker se soit débattu dans la chambre de ses filles puis a tenter de fuir, leur dit Rossi qui était lui aussi dans le salon. Le suspect l'a rattrapé et la lutte a continué ici.

\- Le suspect est passé par la petite fenêtre de la salle de bain, ajouta Reid. Si il n'avait pas été armé, Mr Becker aurait eu le dessus, il est plus costaud que lui.

\- Mais pourquoi gravé " FAIL " sur son dos ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! Il tue toute la famille pendant leur sommeil, il ne leur laisse aucune chance !

\- Mr Becker a tenté de s'échapper mais a échoué, c'est peut être pour ça... Qu'en penses tu Théa ? Théa ?

La jeune femme était penché sur un meuble renversé. Ce dernier contenait des photos de famille et des bibelots, cassés et répandus sur le sol. Mais c'était la collection de DVD qui semblait intéresser Théa. Elle ramassa une jaquette et l'ouvrit avant de le reposer sur le sol. Puis elle en vis une autre qui était ouverte, vide. Reid et Rossi la regardèrent se diriger vers la TV et le lecteur DVD qu'elle alluma.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Lui demanda Rossi.

\- Peut être... J'aimerai vérifié une chose avant.

Mais Hotch entra dans la pièce et elle fut distraite.

\- La scientifique va venir récupérer les corps, avec un peu de chance, on retrouvera des traces ADN cette fois ci.

Mais personnes n'y croyait réellement.

Un peu plus tard, au poste de police, Garcia leur annonça qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de similaire dans le passé. Pas de meurtre de famille entière incluant les parents et trois enfants. JJ annonça dans la presse que les familles présentant le même profil devaient être prudents, de fermer leurs portes a clef et de brancher leurs alarmes. Si ces familles pouvaient quitter la ville le temps que l'affaire soit résolue c'était même mieux.

\- Nous allons attraper ce monstre, leur dit elle devant les caméras. Nous ne laisserons pas ces crimes abjectes rester impunis ! Et nous ne laisserons pas cet animal en liberté une minute de plus !

Théa et Reid se trouvaient aux cotés de Hotch dans leur salle de travail. Théa était fascinée par le grognement sourd qui sortait de la gorge de son supérieur qui fusillait l'écran de télévision des yeux.

\- Tu as un lion dans la gorge, Aaron ? Demanda t elle.

Sa question étrange eut le mérite de sortir l'agent de son mécontentement. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil devant son sourire innocent.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que JJ est trop impliquée ? Lui demanda t il. Je la trouve bien véhémente...

\- Je ne lui jetterais pas la pierre, répondit elle. Ces crimes sont abjects, elle a raison. Même si elle ne devrait peut être pas en faire une affaire personnelle devant les journalistes.

\- Hum...

Hotch repartit dans sa morosité pour écouter la fin de la conférence de presse. Ils étaient en fin d'après midi et le légiste venait de leur transmettre les résultats d'autopsie. Et ces derniers furent sans surprises...

Découragés et inquiets quand a la nuit qui n'allais pas tarder a tomber avec peut être de nouveaux meurtres, ils espéraient tous que les familles allaient suivre les conseils de JJ a la TV. Ils avaient un profil précis mais trop d'hommes de la ville y correspondaient... Et les photos des trois familles accrochés au tableau rendait l'atmosphère encore plus tendue. Garcia se désespérait de ne rien trouver et se sentait impuissante.

\- J'ai l'impression de regarder un film sans rien pouvoir faire... Vous savez quand dans la scène la victime est pourchassé par le tueur, on sait qu'elle va mourir mais on ne peut rien car le scénario est déjà fait...

Le mot film tiqua dans l'esprit de Théa, elle se leva de sa chaise et chercha parmi les photos des scènes de crime. Voyant qu'elle avait une idée, Reid se pencha lui aussi sur les photos, essayant de comprendre se qu'elle cherchait. Mais elle ne sembla pas trouver.

\- Hotch ? Je peux retourner chez les Bell ? J'aimerais vérifier un truc.

\- Tu as une piste ?

\- Une idée, ça ne mènera sûrement a rien. Mais au point où on en ai...

\- Vas y avec Reid, il va bientôt faire nuit et des patrouilles de police vont circuler dans toute la ville.

\- On fera vite !

Le jeune couple prirent leur affaires et franchirent la porte au moment ou JJ entrait dans la pièce.

\- Où allez vous ? Demanda t elle.

\- Vérifier quelque chose, répondit Reid. On avance pas et Théa a une vague idée.

\- Je vais avec vous, je devient folle a rester ici a ne rien faire pendant que ce psychopathe se ballade...

Hotch approuva et ils partirent tout les trois vers une voiture.

\- Quelle est ton idée, Chérie ? Demanda Reid en montant derrière le volant.

\- Tu te souvient de ce que faisaient les Tomota le soir de leur mort ?

\- Heu... Oui, ils ont regardé un dessin animé en famille.

\- Oui, et les Becker avaient un DVD dans le lecteur. Sur la jaquette il y avait un code barre.

\- Comme chez les vidéos club...

Il commençait a comprendre. Ils furent rapidement a la maison des Bell encore sous scellés. Reid gara la voiture devant le garage, tandis que le soleil se couchait.

\- Dépêchons nous, dit JJ. Il va frapper a nouveau ce soir, il faut le retrouver avant !

Ils la suivirent a l'intérieur et Théa se dirigea directement vers le lecteur DVD.

\- Il y a un DVD a l'intérieur ! Il faut trouver la jaquette ! Le film c'est Star Wars !

\- Il est là.

Il l'examina et trouva un code barre sur le dos, mais pas le nom du vidéo club.

\- J'appelle Garcia, dit JJ.

\- Je vous écoutes mes héros !

\- Garcia, regardes les relevés de carte de crédit des trois familles. Ont ils fait des paiements le soir de leur mort ?

\- Les Becker et les Bell non et les Tomota ont commandé a manger.

\- Ils ont dut payer la location en liquide, dit Reid.

\- Garcia, cherche les vidéo club de la ville !

\- Il y en a trois !

Théa sortit son téléphone et appela Hotch.

\- Aaron ? Ont a peut être une piste. Les trois familles ont loué un DVD le soir de leur mort, c'est peut être comme ça qu'il les repèrent. Ils y vont en famille choisir un film et lui travail au vidéo club.

\- Et dès que le suspect voit une famille qui correspond a son modèle il passe a l'acte. Il leur fait sans doute remplir une fiche de renseignement pour les inscrire au vidéo club avec noms et adresse.

Les filles mirent les deux téléphones en haut parleur.

\- Il y a trois vidéos club en ville, répéta Garcia.

\- Regarde parmi les employés ou les propriétaires. On cherche un homme entre 30 et 45 ans, petit et frêle.

\- C'est facile, le seul homme dans cette tranche d'age est le propriétaire du vidéo club au nord de la ville. Il s'appelle James Kent ! Il a 38 ans et vit a l'autre bout de la ville. Il est marié et... Ho, mon dieu...

\- Quoi ? Demanda JJ.

\- Il... Il a perdu toute sa famille dans un cambriolage il y cinq ans... Un homme sous l'emprise de la drogue est entré chez eux une nuit pour les cambrioler. Mais il a réveillé Mme Kent. Faut dire qu'il n'a pas été très discret selon les rapport de police... Il l'a tué, elle et ses trois enfants... Il a expliqué a la police qu'il leur avait tranché la gorge parce qu'il n'arrêtaient pas de hurler...

\- Où était Kent ?

\- En déplacement. C'est lui qui a retrouvé sa famille en rentrant chez lui deux jours plus tard... L'homme qui les as tué a été retrouvé quelques jours plus tard. Il a laisser des empreintes et de l'ADN un peu partout et était connu des services de police.

\- C'est notre homme !

\- Le meurtrier de sa famille a été libéré de prison la semaine dernière. Il n'a pris que 5 ans parce qu'il a été jugé irresponsable étant sous l'emprise de la drogue le soir des meurtres, ajouta Garcia. A peine sortit de prison il a filé en Europe.

\- C'est le déclencheur, Garcia envois nous l'adresse du vidéo club, Reid, Théa et JJ vous allez chez lui ! Espéreront qu'il n'a pas repérer une nouvelle famille ce soir !

\- Allons y ! Dit JJ.

Garcia leur envoya l'adresse et ils grimpèrent en voiture. Reid conduisit rapidement pour se rendre chez lui.

\- Pourquoi Garcia ne l'a t il pas trouvé ? S'écria JJ. On lui avait pourtant dit de chercher des meurtres de familles !

\- Elle a sans doute chercher des meurtres incluant le père. Sauf que dans l'affaire Kent, il n'a pas été tué, répondit Reid.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle n'a pas été bête a ce point là ?!

\- C'est nous qui lui avons dit de chercher des meurtre de famille de cinq personnes ! Répliqua Théa. Ce n'est pas la faute de Pénélope !

\- Elle aurait dût penser a chercher aussi les meurtres de famille dont le père avait survécu !

\- Elle n'est pas profiler ! C'est notre travail de chercher et de penser a ça. Nous sommes responsables !

\- Ça suffit les filles ! Intervint Reid. On arrive !

Il coupa les phares de la voiture et se gara en silence dans la rue. Armes et torches au point, ils s'approchèrent discrètement de la grande maison. Aucune lumière n'était allumée mais la prudence était de mise. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Celle ci s'ouvrit facilement en grinçant et une odeur d'humidité et de poussière leur pris les narines quand il pénétrèrent dans la maison. Il leur parut évident que les lieux étaient inoccupés depuis longtemps. Par mesure de sureté, ils en firent le tour, s'assurant que Kent n'était pas a l'intérieur.

\- RAS

\- RAS

\- Il n'est pas là ! S'écria JJ en rangeant son arme. J'espère que les autres vont le cueillir a son travail !

Théa jeta un œil autour d'elle. Il y avait encore les scellés sur les portes et les fenêtres. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis des années. A l'aide de sa torche elle éclaira une étagère dans un coin du salon. Sur les étages, de nombreuses photos étaient encadrés. Elle s'approcha et examina l'une d'elle. On y voyait la famille Kent. Le père était effectivement plutôt frêle, mais il tenait fièrement par les épaules son fils ainé et sa fille un peu plus jeune. Sa femme tenait entre ses bras un nourrisson de quelques mois. Théa imagina l'horreur que l'homme avait vécu en rentrant chez lui et en découvrant sa famille massacrée. Elle tendit la main et attrapa le cadre photo pour la regarder de plus près. Elle sentit un élan de compassion pour l'homme sur la photo et comprenait qu'il ait pu perdre la tête.

\- Pauvre homme... J'ai du mal a croire que ce père de famille ai pu commettre toute cette barbarie...

\- C'est un monstre, répondit JJ. Il n'y a rien a comprendre de plus.

Mais Théa n'arrivait pas a être d'accord avec elle. Comment pouvez t'on garder un esprit sain quand on subit ce que James Kent avait subit ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par JJ qui sortit son téléphone.

\- Hotch ? Il n'est pas chez lui !

\- Il n'est pas a son travail non plus ! Il y a un petit studio au dessus du vidéo club et il semble qu'il y vit depuis longtemps mais il est vide aussi, leur répondit il. Il a dut trouver une nouvelle famille !

\- On ne peut pas le laisser tuer des enfants encore ! Cria JJ.

Agacée, Théa prit le téléphone des mains de JJ.

\- Aaron ? Il doit y avoir des fiches de renseignements quelques part ! Regardes parmi les nouveaux clients !

\- C'est ce que je fait...

Ils l'entendirent farfouiller parmi les papiers.

\- Je l'ai ! La famille Jones ! Ce sont les derniers clients qu'il a reçu ce soir ! Bon sang, ce n'est pas a côté mais vous êtes plus près que nous de leur adresses, je vous l'envoi ! On vous y rejoint !

\- On a une adresse !

Ils coururent jusqu'à la voiture et Reid démarra en trombe. Il roula vite a travers les rues et les routes toutes sirènes hurlantes.

\- Éteins la sirène quand nous approcherons, Spencer. Si il nous attend arriver en grande pompe il risque de paniquer et de refaire un carnage !

\- Mais ça peut aussi le stopper avant qu'il ne tue les enfants ! Intervint JJ.

\- Tu veux prendre le risque ?! Cria Théa en se retournant vers sa collègue assise a l'arrière. Il est encore tôt, même si il est déjà dans la maison, il y peu de chance que les parents soit au lit et il ne frappe que quand tout le monde dort dans la nuit ! Éteins la sirène en arrivant, Spencer !

Reid était de l'avis de sa petite amie et il coupera la sirène et les phares, le faible éclairage des lampadaires lui suffirait pour conduire. JJ ravala sa colère et Théa se rassit dans son siège, raide. Reid jeta un coup d'œil a JJ dans son rétro et il la trouva extrêmement tendue. Il échangea un rapide regard entendu avec sa compagne avant de se concentrer sur sa conduite. Il leur fallu encore 20 bonnes minutes pour arriver a destination et chacune d'elle leur parut durer une éternité ! La famille Jones vivait en rase campagne en dehors de la ville et leur était totalement isolée. Il devint difficile de conduire sur les derniers kilomètres ou il n'y avait plus d'éclairages quand il éteint les phares. Heureusement le ciel était dégagé et la lune et les étoiles leur permettait de voir leur route.

Reid gara enfin la voiture a quelques mètres de la maison et ils en descendirent prestement. Une fois de plus, aucune lumière n'était allumé dans la maison et ils en firent le tour rapidement. Le portail du jardin a l'arrière de la maison était ouvert, leur indiquant que Kent était déjà là. Silencieux, ils se glissèrent dans le jardin et s'approchèrent d'une porte entrouverte. Reid ouvrit la marche et entra dans la maison, suivi par les deux jeune femmes. La maison était silencieuse mais ils entendaient des voix a l'étage, probablement le couple de parents se préparant a aller se coucher. Ils firent rapidement le tour du rez de chaussée avant de grimper les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir donnant sur 4 portes fermés.

\- Je me charge des parents, chuchota Reid. Allez récupérer les enfants, on se retrouve dehors. Avec un peu de chance on pourra faire sortir tout le monde et les mettre en sécurité.

Les filles approuvèrent de la tête et se dirigèrent discrètement vers les autres portes tandis que Reid entrait dans la chambre des parents, son insigne du FBI a la main. Elles l'entendirent demander le silence aux parents a voix basse et de le suivre dehors. Théa poussa une première porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain, vide. La porte suivante s'ouvrit sur une chambre ou dormaient les deux plus jeunes filles. Elle les réveilla rapidement.

\- Chut, je suis de la police n'ayez pas peur, murmura t elle. Venez avec moi on va rejoindre maman et papa.

Les deux petites sortirent de leur lit et suivirent docilement la jeune femme hors de la chambre.

\- Restez près de moi, leur dit elle.

Elles sortirent dans le couloir au moment ou JJ ouvrait la dernière porte donnant sur la chambre du fils ainé.

\- Pas un geste ! Hurla t elle.

Théa aperçu Kent dans la chambre qui tenait le jeune garçon entre ses bras, un couteau pressé sur la gorge.

\- Les filles, allez dans le jardin ! Dépêchez vous !

Les petites obéirent et coururent dans les escaliers tandis que Théa s'approcha de sa collègue, son arme elle aussi pointée sur Kent.

\- Lâchez le petit James, vous ne voulez pas lui faire de mal, ce n'est qu'un enfant, dit elle.

L'homme était blanc comme la mort et ses mains tremblait sur le couteau. Le jeune garçon d'environ 7 ans pleurait mais ne bougeait pas.

\- Lâchez le ! Hurla JJ. Il est innocent !

\- Mon fils aussi était innocent ! Et il est mort comme un chien !

\- James, dit Théa. Regardez moi.

Il tourna des yeux fous vers la jeune femme qui leva les mains et rangea doucement son arme dans son étui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Cria JJ.

\- Je sais que vous avez mal, James, continua Théa en ignorant JJ. Mais tuer le petit ne fera pas revenir votre fils. Vous le savez.

\- Quelqu'un doit payer ! Quelqu'un doit payer pour la mort de ma famille ! Il n'a pris que cinq ans ! CINQ ANS ! Il a tué toute ma famille et n'a pris que CINQ ANS !

\- Je sais, je sais c'est injuste et je suis vraiment désolée pour votre famille, James. Mais tuer les Tomota, les Bell et les Becker ne vous a pas apporté le soulagement ni la vengeance. Et tuer ce petit garçon ne vous l'apportera pas non plus.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Kent et sa bouche se tordit d'une grimace de douleur.

\- Ma femme... Mes enfants... J'ai échoué a les protéger...

\- Ce n'était pas votre faute, James. Je comprends, vous avez mal, vous êtes perdu.

\- Ils me manque tellement... Commença t il a pleurer.

Sa poigne sur le couteau se relâcha et Théa tendit une main vers lui.

\- Lâchez le petit et on vous aidera.

\- Non ! Hurla JJ. Il ne mérite aucune aide ! Il mérite de mourir pour ce qu'il a fait !

JJ fit un pas en avant en bousculant Théa, l'arme toujours pointée sur Kent. Celui ci réagit en poussant le petit garçon vers elle. JJ écarta le petit de son chemin et se pencha a la fenêtre de la chambre par laquelle Kent avait pris la fuite.

\- Reviens espèce de lâche !

A son tour, elle enjamba le bord de fenêtre et se glissa le long de la gouttière a la suite de Kent qui courrait déjà a travers le petit bois derrière la maison.

\- JJ ! Cria Théa.

Elle regarda sa collègue courir après Kent et calcula rapidement dans sa tête le temps que lui prendrait d'aller prévenir Reid. Le temps qu'elle se décide JJ avait déjà disparu entre les arbres.

\- Et merde !

Elle se retourna vers le petit garçon qui pleurnichait assis sur le sol.

\- Descend dans le jardin, tes parents et tes sœurs s'y trouvent avec un autre agent. Dit lui que le méchant est partit dans les bois et que nous sommes a sa poursuite. Est ce que tu as compris ?

\- Oui, répondit il d'une petite voix.

Il se releva et couru hors de sa chambre, pressé de retrouver les bras de sa maman.

Théa descendit a son tour et atterrit lourdement sur l'herbe au pied de la gouttière. Elle se mit a galoper vers les arbres, sa torche braqué droit devant elle. Évitant habillement les branches et autres obstacles sur sa route, elle se laissa guider par les bruits de pas qu'elle entendais un peu plus loin. Elle avait beau être petite, elle courrait très vite et bientôt elle les rattrapa. Elle arriva a leur hauteur et vit JJ rouer de coups Kent a terre.

\- JJ ! Arêtes !

Kent ne se débattait pas, il se contentait de se rouler en boule sur le sol et de subir les coups de pied et de point de l'agent.

\- Sale ordure !

Théa voulu empoigner sa collègue pour la stopper mais celle ci se retourna brusquement contre elle. Elle la poussa violemment contre un arbre, le visage empli de colère. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs.

\- JJ ! Tu vas le tuer !

\- Et alors c'est tout ce qu'il mérite, ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin !

Elle se tourna a nouveau vers l'homme pleurant au sol et lui décocha un nouveau coup de pied au visage. Théa réagit et voulu se mettre entre lui et sa collègue mais celle ci s'en prit a elle. Sans qu'elle ne le vois venir, Théa se prit un magnifique crochet dans la mâchoire qui la renvoya contre l'arbre. Mais JJ ne s'arrêta pas là et voulu la frapper a nouveau. Cette fois Théa réussi a l'esquiver mais JJ continua le combat. Ne voulant pas lui faire mal, Théa ne fit que parer les coups.

\- Ne m'oblige pas a te frapper ! Hurla t elle.

\- Il ne mérite pas que tu le protège ! Il a tué des enfants ! Il allait s'en prendre a un autre de l'age de mon fils !

\- Ce n'était pas ton fils ! Il a perdu l'esprit, il a perdu sa famille !

JJ envoya a nouveau son point vers le visage de Théa qui sentit son nez craquer douloureusement. Faisait fit de la douleur, elle essaya de la raisonner mais JJ n'entendais rien et continua a vouloir la frapper.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire justice toi même !

Elle perdit patience et son nez lui faisait atrocement mal, alors elle commença a frapper à son tour et repris très vite le dessus. Elle parvint a lui bloquer un bras dans le dos et elles roulèrent sur le sol. La bloquant sous son poids, Théa tenta a nouveau de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Regardes le ! Hurla t elle. Ce n'est qu'un homme brisé !

JJ tourna la tête vers Kent qui pleurait toujours sur le sol mais elle ne ressentit que de la haine pour lui.

\- Tu es folle ! Si tu ressent de la compassion pour lui alors c'est que tu es aussi pourrie que lui !

D'un puissant coup de rein, elle délogea la jeune femme brune de son dos mais Théa était mieux entrainée qu'elle et maintenant qu'elle se battait réellement au lieux de simplement parer les coups JJ n'avait aucune chance face a elle. Théa fut a deux doigts de la maitriser quand quelque chose la releva et la tira en arrière. JJ se releva et s'apprêta a se jeter sur elle a nouveau quand Morgan apparut et l'emprisonna entre ses bras.

\- Arrêtez ! Hurla la voix de Reid qui maintenait Théa. Vous êtes complétement folles !

\- C'est elle qui est cinglée ! Cria JJ en se débattant entre les bras de Morgan. Elle veut protéger cette ordure.

\- J'aimerais bien voir dans quel état tu serais si un homme entrait chez toi un soir pour tuer toute ta famille ! Répliqua Théa.

JJ se débattit encore plus fort mais Morgan tint bon. Hotch apparut et se mit entre les deux femmes.

\- STOP ! Calmez vous immédiatement ou vous êtes virée toutes les deux !

Théa, qui avait cessé de se débattre a l'instant ou Reid l'avait relevé se contenta de fermer sa bouche et de lancer un regard méprisant a JJ. Cette dernière lui rendit son regard, la haine en plus mais ne bougea plus.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous battez vous comme des chiffonnières ?!

Mais aucune des deux filles ne répondit, continuant leur combat de regard. Hotch soupira.

\- Morgan, emmène la dans la voiture, ordonna t il. On réglera ça plus tard.

Rossi avait déjà passé les menottes a Kent qui se laissa emmener a son tour sans aucune résistance. Maintenant que le calme était revenu, la douleur de son nez explosa a pleine puissance et Théa gémit de douleur en essuyant le sang qui coulait a flot.

\- Peut tu m'expliquer toute cette merde ?! Cria Hotch.

\- C'est pas ma faute ! Répondit Théa. Elle allait le tuer ! J'ai voulu la stopper mais elle s'en ai prise a moi. Je voulais pas lui faire mal mais elle ne m'a pas laisser le choix !

Elle tâta un peu son nez mais celui ci protesta vigoureusement.

\- Aïe ! Gémit elle. Je crois qu'elle m'a cassé le nez !

Reid sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le posa sur le visage de sa compagne tout en l'examinant a l'aide de sa torche.

\- Je ne pence pas que ça soit cassé, mais tu vas avoir mal un moment, lui dit il.

\- Ça fait un mal de chien !

Reid entoura les épaules de la jeune femme et se tourna vers Hotch.

\- Depuis le début JJ est trop impliquée dans cette affaire, dit il.

\- Elle s'est identifié aux familles et a vu son fils dans celui des Jones, continua Théa en tentant d'endiguer le flot de sang qui continuait de couler de son nez. Elle a péter les plombs !

Hotch croisa les bras et pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir tandis que Reid sortait un nouveau mouchoir, le premier étant déjà imbibé de sang.

\- Reid, accompagne la se faire soigner, dit il. On en parlera plus tard.

Reid approuva et commença a pousser sa petite amie vers la maison mais celle ci ne bougea pas.

\- Attendez ! Comment vont les Jones ? Et le petit ?

\- Ils vont bien, grâce a toi, répondit Hotch.

\- A moi ? S'étonna t elle.

\- Oui, il fallait y penser le coup des DVD. Sans ça, on les aurait probablement retrouvés morts demain matin. Maintenant va soigner ton nez, tu ressembles a un nasique !

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et repartit vers la maison.

\- C'est quoi un nasique ? Demanda Théa en se tournant vers Reid.

\- Une espèce de singe avec un énorme nez, répondit il.

\- Il vient de me traiter de guenon ?! S'offusqua t elle.

Reid rit et la poussa doucement devant lui pour la ramener.

\- Bien sur que non, Chérie.

\- Gnagnagna...

Il dut la guider a travers les arbres car elle n'y voyait plus rien. La douleur lui rayonnait dans le crane et ses yeux se gonflaient ou fur et a mesure qu'un hématome se formait autour de son nez. La tête lui tournait quand il la fit grimper en voiture.

Elle râla et pesta beaucoup pendant que le médecin examina son nez a l'hôpital.

\- Ce n'est pas cassé, dit il en lui posant un pansement. Vous avez de la chance.

\- De la chance ?! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un éléphant assis sur mon pif ! Râla t elle encore quand le médecin sortit de la salle d'examen.

\- Ça passera dans quelques jours, répondit Reid en riant.

\- Et toi ça te fait rire ? Merci de ton soutient. Je suis défigurée et toi tu rigoles !

Le jeune homme s'assit a ses côtés sur le lit tandis qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur.

\- Même défigurée, tu reste la plus belle a mes yeux.

\- Flagorneur !

Il sourit et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Les médicaments vont agir et tu auras moins mal dans pas longtemps. Je vais nous chercher un café.

\- Hum, hum...

Quand il fut sortit de la pièce et qu'elle se retrouva seule, Théa sentit un malaise pointer le bout de son nez quand des paroles de JJ résonnèrent a nouveaux dans sa tête.

 _" Si tu ressens de la compassion pour lui alors c'est que tu es aussi pourri que lui ! "_

Tout du long de l'affaire, elle n'avait pût s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver a cet homme pour qu'il en arrive a massacrer des familles complètes. La douleur de la perte de sa propre famille justifiait elle une telle horreur ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que non mais que cela était compréhensible. Le malaise grandissait dans son cœur quand Hotch entra dans la salle.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda t il. JJ ne t'a pas raté.

\- Ça va aller. J'ai quand même eu du mal a la maitriser, elle est coriace.

\- C'est Morgan qui l'a formé au combat.

\- Je devrais peut être lui demander de me donner quelques cours aussi, pour la prochaine fois ou je me prend d'affection pour un suspect...

Hotch fronça les sourcils a cette déclaration.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Théa ?

\- Non, non, ça va. C'est juste que...

Hotch s'avança et s'assit a ses côtés sur le lit.

\- Théa, tu m'avait promis de me parler si quelque chose n'allait pas. A moi ou a Reid si tu préfères.

Elle hésita a lui confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et se mordit la lèvre. Mais elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

\- J'ai de la peine et de la pitié pour cet homme, lui dit elle. Vous imaginez la douleur qu'il a dut ressentir pour en arriver a faire autant de mal autour de lui ? Il a perdu toute sa famille, sa femme, ses enfants... Et la seule façon qu'il a trouvé pour ne pas sombrer c'est d'infliger la même douleur a d'autre familles. Il a tué et massacré 3 familles comme la sienne et pourtant j'ai de la peine pour lui...

\- Théa..., commença Hotch.

\- Est ce que c'est normal de ressentir ça ? Demanda t elle en levant des yeux brillants vers lui. Je devrais le détester, être dégoutée, il n'est qu'un monstre après tout ! Mais je n'y arrive pas...

Hotch se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur les siennes.

\- Depuis que tu arrivée dans l'équipe tu as vu et vécus des choses épouvantables. Tu as côtoyé le rebut de l'humanité, tu a vu ce que l'être humain est capable de faire de pire. Et malgré tout ça, tu es encore capable de ressentir de la peine pour ces hommes et ces femmes qui ont commis l'horreur. Kent a perdu sa famille tout comme toi. Tu comprend ce qu'il a ressentit parce que toi aussi tu as perdu ta famille a la mort de tes parents. Lui a basculé alors que toi tu as continué d'avancer a cause de ton frère.

Théa grimaça a la mention de ses parents mais Hotch continua.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un cœur aussi énorme que le tient. Tu as tellement d'amour et de compassion en toi que tu préfères voir l'homme derrière le monstre. Un homme qui sans la tragédie qu'il a vécu, n'aurait jamais commis toutes ces horreurs. Ton cœur est ta plus grande force, Théa. Ne laisses jamais rien ni personne changer cela. Tu as sauvé Reid de sa culpabilité, tu en ai tombée amoureuse parce que tu as vu l'homme formidable qu'il était derrière sa peine.

Les paroles de Hotch lui faisaient du bien et elle choisi de la croire.

\- JJ va prendre quelques jours de congé, cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas pris de vacances et elle a besoin de s'éloigner un peu de tout ça.

\- Comment va t elle ?

\- Elle s'en veux, elle regrette de s'en être pris a Kent et a toi. Je crois qu'elle est très fatiguée.

\- J'imagine... Je ne lui en veux pas tu sais.

\- Elle sera ravie de le savoir.

\- Mais je trouve qu'elle a un comportement bizarre par moment...

\- Oui, moi aussi. Je vais régler ça, je vous laisses en amoureux, on reprend l'avion demain matin. Bon travail les jeunes, vous faites un duo d'enfer !

Elle remarqua que Reid était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, deux café a la main et un sourire sur le visage. Il reprit sa place sur le lit quand Hotch fut partit et tendit l'un des gobelet a la jeune femme.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Lui demanda t elle.

\- Suffisamment pour comprendre a quel point tu es une femme merveilleuse.

\- Par ce que j'éprouve de la compassion pour un tueur sans pitié ?

\- Par ce que, comme Hotch te l'a dit, tu as un cœur énorme. Je suis si fier de toi.

Il lui embrassa le front et elle se serra contre lui.

\- Moi aussi je suis fière de toi mon amour...

Reid ne pouvait qu'approuver les paroles de Hotch, d'autant que ce fameux cœur si énorme battait pour lui et il ne croyait toujours pas en sa chance.

* * *

Oui, je ne suis pas fan du personnage de JJ :p désolée pour ceux et celle qui l'aime :D Mais vous comprendrez plus tard les raison de son comportement ;)

Étant surchargée de boulot, je ne peux garantir plus d'un chapitre tout les 8 ou 10 jours ^^

A la prochaine et n'hésitez pas a me laisser une review cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu snif :p 30 chapitres alors je veux 30 reviews huhu ^^ c'est beau de rêver :p A bientôt !


	31. Chapitre 31

Hellow voici la suite ^^ navrée que les délais entre les chapitres soient si long en ce moment mais entre les grèves a l'école et mon boulot, sans compter tout les petits tracas quotidien...

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

Ils purent reprendre l'avion le lendemain matin, soulagés d'avoir arrêter Kent. Il avait tout avoué, son geste n'avait été que le résultat d'une profonde dépression, ajouté a la libération du tueur de sa famille son esprit avait lâché.Il avait été emmené en psychiatrie où il serait soigné.

Le nez de Théa était gonflé et douloureux, des bleus et des hématomes lui cernaient les yeux, lui donnant une allure de zombie. Elle avait une sale tête et une migraine terrible lui prenait toute son énergie. Morgan avait bien essayé de se moquer d'elle.

\- Hé Pinocchio ! Si ton nez reste comme ça, il va te falloir une nappe pour te moucher dorénavant !

Sa petite blague lui valu un croche pied de Reid. Il se ramassa sur le sol et se cogna son tour.

\- Aïe ! Tu veux que je me casse le pif moi aussi ?!

\- T'en fait pas, je te prêterais ma nappe, répliqua Théa.

Puis elle s'affala dans l'un des canapés de l'avion, prête a dormir tout du long du voyage de retour. Les autres la laissèrent se reposer et Reid alla préparer une tournée de café. Tandis, que le liquide noir coulait dans la cafetière, JJ s'approcha de lui, la tête basse.

\- Je suis désolé... Dit elle.

Reid, qui s'était raidi a son approche, lui jeta un rapide regard noir.

\- Ce n'est pas a moi qui tu dois présenter des excuses, JJ, répondit il.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais quand même m'excuser auprès de toi. Hotch a raison, j'ai besoin de vacances.

\- Cela n'excuse en rien ce que tu as fait.

\- Cela nous arrive a tous de craquer, Spencer ! Regarde l'attitude de Théa au Lycée ! Et la tienne après la mort d'Emily !

\- Ce n'est pas pareil !

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je me suis fait tiré dessus, Théa m'a cru mort ! Son instinct et sa panique a pris le dessus quelques minutes et je le comprend. Toi, tu t'es trop impliquée émotionnellement ! Et tu t'en ai pris à l'une de tes coéquipières ! Tu as de la chance qu'elle ai retenue ses coups, elle t'aurais massacré ! Contrairement a toi. Tu a faillie lui casser le nez !

\- Pourquoi tu lui trouve des excuses à elle et pas à moi ?!

Elle était en colère et il le voyait bien, mais il lui en voulait qu'elle ai levé la main sur sa petite amie.

\- Parce qu'elle fait un travail remarquable, malgré tout ce qui nous ai arrivé cette année !

\- Et moi non, c'est ça ?

\- Je te trouve bizarre ces derniers temps. Je ne l'avais pas remarquer avant, par ce que j'étais trop enfoncé dans ma dépression pour le voir mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé toutes mes capacités et cela grâce a elle, je te le rappel, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu es distante, mauvaise envers nous par moments. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais tu caches quelque chose. Nous sommes tous prêts a t'aider, mais je ne peux pas cautionner que tu t'en prenne a la femme que j'aime sans raison !

Sur ces mots, il la planta là et alla rejoindre les autres pour boire son café. JJ resta un moment dans la petite cuisine a accuser et ruminer les paroles de Reid.

C'est avec la tête et le nez encore douloureux que Théa se réveilla un peu avant l'atterrissage. Son compagnon était déjà a ses côtés, une tasse fumante entre les mains.

\- Comment tu te sent ? Lui demanda t il.

\- Gomme si je m'était bris un train en blein bisage.

Elle parlait du nez et Reid trouva cela adorable.

\- Te boques bas !

\- Je ne me moques pas.

\- Je boit aboir une sale tête !

\- Mais non, tu es toujours aussi belle. Même avec ton nez de clown, ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Elle lui tira la langue mais accepta la tasse de chocolat a la cannelle et double crème. Elle avait rempli les placard de la petite cuisine de tout ce que l'équipe aimait.

\- J'ai hâte de rentrer... Dit elle.

* * *

JJ s'excusa tout de même auprès de Théa avant que tous ne rentre chez eux pour prendre un peu de repos. Celle ci accepta ses excuses de bon cœur mais précisa tout de même que même si elle comprenait tout a fait qu'elle ai pu craquer, la prochaine fois elle ne prendrait pas de gants.

Aaron accorda quelques jours de congés a JJ pour qu'elle se reprenne et ordonna a Théa de rester coller a son bureau le temps que son nez guérisse.

\- Incroyabe, râla t elle. C'est boi qui se fait casser le nez mais je suis quand bêbe bunie !

\- Tu n'es pas punie ma chérie, lui répondit Reid, plongé dans un livre a son propre bureau. Hotch ne veux pas que tu te fasse encore plus mal et moi non plus.

\- Mais je m'ennuie !

\- Tu as plein de rapport en retard !

\- Mais c'est bas brôle...

Elle bouda comme une enfant privée de dessert. Reid sourit devant sa mine boudeuse sous le gros pansement qu'elle avait sur le nez.

JJ revint au bureau une semaine plus tard, un peu plus sereine et réitéra ses excuses auprès de l'équipe, promettant de ne plus se laisser déborder par ses émotions.

\- Cela fait longtemps qu'elle a tendance a trop s'investir ainsi ? Demanda Théa a Reid alors qu'ils étaient tout deux dans la cuisine.

\- Cela lui ai déjà arrivé par le passé, lui répondit Morgan qui entrait dans la cuisine a son tour. Mais elle est tendue depuis quelques mois.

\- Depuis la mort d'Emily, précisa Reid. Si on y réfléchit bien, cela s'est dégradé depuis ce moment là.

\- Vous avez tous été affecté par sa mort a votre manière. J'aurais aimé la connaitre, dit Théa.

\- Tu l'aurais adoré, sourit Reid. C'était une femme forte, elle mettait toute son énergie dans son travail.

\- Elle avait une foi sans limite en l'humanité, ajouta Morgan. Elle était brillante.

\- J'ai encore parfois l'impression d'avoir pris sa place...

\- Bien sûr que non, mon cœur, répondit Reid en se penchant sur elle. Tu n'as pris la place de personne et je sais qu'elle t'aurait adoré aussi !

\- Plus que toi ? Demanda t elle, malicieuse.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas possible, répondit il en se penchant encore plus pour l'embrasser.

\- Navré d'interrompre cette charmante scène, intervint une voix.

Reid et Théa se séparèrent et tournèrent les yeux vers Cooper et leur bonne humeur fondit comme neige au soleil... Le chef s'avança vers eux et se planta devant la jeune femme.

\- Agent Terrador, vous venez d'être affectée a une mission spéciale dans nos bureau de Washington. Vous encadrerez la bas avec des collègues plusieurs séminaires visant a présenter nos méthodes. Un peu comme vous l'avait fait avec les étudiants de George Town la semaine dernière, mais avec des représentants des forces l'ordre venus d'Europe. Vous avez eu les meilleurs résultats de votre promotion, vous êtes toute indiquée pour ce travail. Surtout qu'avec votre blessure, vous ne pouvez pas aller sur le terrain.

\- Mais... Mais et l'équipe ? Il ont besoin...

\- Il se passeront de vous durant quelques semaines.

\- Quelques SEMAINES ? Mais combien de temps ?

\- Quatre semaines, ça sera vite passé. De plus, parmi les représentants il y auras beaucoup de français. Votre double nationalité et votre connaissance de la langue sera un atout indiscutable ! Cela sera excellent pour votre carrière !

Bouche bée, elle ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Préparez vos affaires, vous partez demain matin.

Et ils les planta là et s'en retourna a son bureau.

\- Il l'a fait exprès ! S'écria Reid. Il a fait exprès de choisir Théa pour se venger !

\- Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi s'acharne t il ainsi ?

Reid eut du mal à décolérer de toute la soirée. Plutôt que d'aller au restaurant, comme il avaient prévu de faire pour le retour de JJ, l'équipe laissa Théa rentrer chez elle avec Reid, afin qu'il passe une dernière nuit ensemble avant son départ. Mais l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. Il fallut toute la patience et la tendresse de Théa pour que Reid se calme.

\- Ce n'est qu'un petit mois, mon chéri. Je te promets de t'appeler tout les soirs !

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, répondit il en se glissant sous les couvertures avec elle. Cooper se croit tout permis, il joue avec nous et je ne comprend pas pourquoi !

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

\- Si, plusieurs même, mais rien que je ne puisse vérifier ou prouver.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es en colère ?

\- Oui !

\- Hum... Moi qui pensais que c'était par ce que j'allais te manquer.

Il tourna vers elle de grands yeux offusqués.

\- Évidemment que tu vas me manquer ! Quelle question !

\- Ha ! J'ai eu peur pendant une seconde !

Voyant la malice dans ses yeux, il comprit qu'elle cherchait juste a lui faire penser a autre chose qu'a Cooper. Il sourit et lui ouvrit les bras. Elle vint s'y blottir avec bonheur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça passera vite !

\- J'espère...

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit a se dire au revoir de la plus délicieuse des façons.

* * *

Le lendemain a l'aube, ils étaient tout deux devant le jet. Reid avait tenu a accompagner sa compagne jusqu'au bout. Mais Théa n'aimait pas les au revoir, alors après un dernier mais long câlin, elle grimpas a bord de l'avion. A peine eut elle décollée que le téléphone de Reid sonna pour une nouvelle affaire. Soupirant, il retourna a son bureau.

Les autres le regardèrent entrer dans la salle de débriefe, toute la tristesse du monde sur le visage. Morgan donna une tape dans le dos du plus jeune.

\- T'en fait pas gamin, tu la retrouvera bientôt ta chérie.

Reid croisa les bras et grogna tout en s'installant dans son siège. Il écouta a peine ce que racontait Garcia sur leur nouvelle affaire, la tête complétement ailleurs.

Et il en fut de même toute la semaine. Après un an collés l'un a l'autre, se retrouver seul lui faisait l'effet d'avoir un bras en moins. Distrait, triste et inquiet, il déambulait dans la grande maison de sa compagne tout les soirs, après un rapide coup de téléphone a cette dernière. Elle lui racontait ses journées, bien qu'intéressantes, elles n'étaient pas suffisamment passionnantes pour lui faire oublier sa propre morosité. Reid restait persuadé que Cooper avait volontairement éloigné la jeune femme de l'équipe. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais cela le replongea dans ses idées noires au grand dam de ses coéquipiers qui retrouvaient le petit génie triste et morne comme avant l'arrivée de Théa. Hotch avait envi de le secouer, d'autant que le jeune agent faisait bourdes sur bourdes, mais il n'avait pas le cœur a le réprimander. Cette situation était provisoire et il était sûr que Reid retrouverait son état normal quand sa compagne serait de retour.

Un après midi, presque deux semaines après le départ de Théa, Hotch convoqua tout le monde en salle de débriefe. Reid suivit le mouvement sans enthousiasme. Il s'assit et regarda d'un œil distrait le dossier que posa Garcia devant lui.

\- Le cousin du procureur général a été retrouvé mort ce matin a son appartement. Il veut que nous résolvions l'affaire. On part immédiatement !

\- Hotch, d'après le dossier ce n'est qu'un simple cambriolage ! Dit Rossi. N'avons nous pas d'autre dossier plus urgent ?

\- Pas en ce moment, répondit JJ.

\- De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, l'ordre vient de très haut.

Rossi ferma le dossier d'un air dépité et tous se levèrent pour se rendre sur les lieux du crime.

\- Reid, je peux te parler ? Demanda Hotch avant que le jeune homme ne sorte de la pièce.

Ce dernier se rassit donc, persuadé qu'il allait se prendre une remontrance de son supérieur pour son manque d'intérêt dans le travail.

\- Écoutes, je sais que Théa te manques. Elle nous manque a nous aussi, mais tu ne peux pas continuer a te morfondre ainsi. Elle sera de retour dans deux semaines ! Et je te rappel que Cooper t'as l'œil !

Reid grogna mais ne répondit rien.

\- J'ai eu Théa au téléphone ce matin, ajouta Hotch. Elle est inquiète pour toi et m'a demandé de te secouer les puces !

Reid haussa un sourcil, étonné.

\- Elle a parfaitement bien compris ce qui se passe ici et elle a peur que Cooper se serve de ton attitude pour t'évincer de l'équipe !

\- Je sais.

\- Tu le sais, mais ça ne te fait pas réagir ?! Tu veux vraiment perdre ton travail ?

Reid soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, Hotch. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me sens perdu sans elle.

\- Sauf que tu as travaillé pendant des années sans elle ! Et ce n'est pas par ce qu'elle est loin pendant quelques jours que ton intelligence est partie avec elle ! Donc tu va me faire le plaisir de te secouer les fesses sinon je te les bottes ! Et je suis sûr que Théa en fera tout autant a son retour ! Crois tu qu'elle aimerait te voir ainsi ? Elle a tellement d'admiration pour toi ! A te voir comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour un an en arrière !

Il avait raison, il le savait. Mais l'argument fit mouche. Hotch se leva et déposa un téléphone devant lui.

\- Donc je vais te laisser 5 minutes pour téléphoner a Théa et lui promettre que tu va donner le meilleur de toi même a l'avenir !

Il sortit de la pièce et le laissa seul. Reid prit le téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de sa compagne.

\- Allô ? Ici l'agent Terrador.

\- C'est moi, mon cœur.

\- Spencer ! Comment vas tu ? Pourquoi m'appelles tu a cette heure ci ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, non, tout vas bien rassures toi. Je viens de discuter avec Hotch.

\- Ha ? Et il t'a remonté les bretelles ?

\- C'est toi qui lui a demandé de le faire.

\- Parfaitement ! Spencer, je ne suis partie que depuis deux semaines ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller ainsi ! Ce n'est pas toi, ça !

\- Je sais mais tu me manques. La maison me parait si vide sans toi...

\- Tu me manques aussi mon chéri, mais je ne rentre que dans deux semaines encore. Je t'en prie ne donne pas des arguments a Cooper. Tu me promet que tu vas faire des efforts ? Je suis sûre que tu en es capable, mon chéri.

\- Oui, promit. Comment vas ton nez ?

\- Ça va ! Encore gonflé mais je n'ai plus besoin de pansement ! Je serait toute belle quand je vais rentrer !

\- J'ai hâte...

\- Moi aussi.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient a l'appartement ou le meurtre avait eut lieu.

Le cousin en question, Franck Coleman, gisait sur le sol du couloir de son immeuble, une balle dans la tête. Il était face a la porte de son appartement grande ouverte. Le capitaine de la police les accueillit.

\- Merci de venir nous aider, bien qu'il ne semble qu'il n'y est pas grand chose a dire. Il manque le portefeuille et la montre a la victime.

Tandis que Morgan se penchait sur le cadavre, que Rossi alla rejoindre des policiers qui interrogeaient un voisin de palier, Reid et JJ entrèrent dans l'appartement. La disposition de la pièce leur parue curieux. Un fauteuil trônait au beau milieu de la pièce, mais au lieu d'être tourné vers la télé comme les autres assises, il était tourné vers la porte.

\- Curieuse façon de mettre un fauteuil...

JJ s'avança vers le reste de l'appartement pour en faire le tour. Morgan s'approcha de Reid.

\- Tu as vu les traces sur le sol ? Lui demanda t il.

Ils s'approchèrent des marques sur le sol qui allaient d'un des murs jusqu'à la porte d'entrée

\- Chef ? Demanda Reid. Vous avez qualifié cela en cambriolage avec homicide ? Demanda Reid.

\- Oui, comme je l'ai dit a l'agent Hotchner, il lui manque ces effets personnel.

\- Sauf que vous avez tord ! Il y a eu homicide et cambriolage, certes, mais les deux crimes ne sont pas liés. Il y a deux crimes bien distincts mais commis par deux suspects différents.

Le chef le regarda comme si il était fou.

\- La trajectoire de la balle qui a tué Mr Coleman nous conduit vers ce fauteuil.

Il désigna le fauteuil tourné vers la porte de la main.

\- Le premier suspect, celui qui a tué Mr Coleman, était assis quand il a tiré.

Hotch s'approcha et se plaça a hauteur du fauteuil. L'angle de vue était parfait pour tirer vers la porte.

\- Continue Reid, dit il.

\- Le second méfait, le cambriolage, a été commis par un homme très costaud si j'en crois ce qui a été volé.

\- Parce qu'il faut être très fort pour voler un portefeuille et une montre ? Demanda le chef de la police, septique.

\- Sauf que vous oubliez l'armoire, répondit Morgan.

\- Quelle armoire ?

\- Celle qui se trouvait ici.

Morgan désigna un pan de mur vide d'où partait les traces sur le sol.

\- Les traces de poussières sur le mur et le sol indiquent qu'elle se trouvait ici et les éraflures au sol le confirme.

\- Il a raison, intervint JJ.

Elle tendit une photo encadrée a Hotch qu'elle avait prise sur l'une des étagère de Coleman. Sur cette dernière on y voyait Coleman avec des amis et derrière eux on pouvait apercevoir une grande armoire ancienne a l'emplacement désigné par Morgan.

\- Il s'agit d'un meuble très lourd, continua Reid après avoir jeter un œil sur la photo. Et cet immeuble n'a pas d'ascenseur. Peu probable que le voleur l'est descendu sur six étages sur son dos avant que la police n'arrive. Les éraflures sur le sol nous indique que l'armoire a été trainée jusque dans le couloir.

Il s'y rendit, suivi par ses coéquipiers. Sauf que le couloir avait un sol carrelé, on y voyait donc plus de traces.

\- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas quitté l'étage.

Morgan se tourna vers le voisin toujours en train de se faire interroger par Rossi.

\- Qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda Morgan.

Le voisin s'interrompit quand il compris que l'agent s'adressait a lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre appartement est juste ici ?

\- Heu, oui. C'est moi qui ai appelé la police quand j'ai entendu le coup de feu.

\- Pourrions nous y jeter un œil ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez besoin d'un mandat pour ça !

\- Si vous n'avez rien a cacher, cela ne prendra que deux minutes.

\- Nous pouvons aller chercher un mandat, mais vous nous feriez gagner du temps, ajouta Hotch.

C'était du bluff, aucun juge ne délivrerait un mandat sur une simple supposition mais cela fonctionna. Le voisin grimaça et se mordit la lèvre avant de s'écarter de devant sa porte. Hotch ouvrit l'appartement et ils virent que l'armoire se trouvait bien là.

\- Bien, nous avons trouvé le voleur, dit Reid. Il nous reste le tueur.

\- Il y a autre chose, intervint JJ. Je crois que le tireur est une femme.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Le fauteuil, il sent très fort le déodorant pour femme. Je doute que Mr Coleman se parfume avec un déo aux fleurs.

\- On embarque tout de même monsieur au poste dit le chef de la police.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le voisin, Mr Thibault Todd, se rongeait les sangs.

\- Mais puisque je vous dit que Coleman était mort quand je suis arrivé ! J'aurais dût vous appeler immédiatement mais je galère un peu en ce moment. Je viens de perdre mon travail. Cette armoire est une antiquité, elle vaut au moins 2000 dollars ! Mais je vous jure que je n'ai pas touché Coleman !

\- Non, vous lui avait juste mis une balle dans la tête ! Répondit le chef de la police qui menait l'interrogatoire.

\- A quoi il joue ? Demanda JJ derrière la vitre sans teint. On lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas tué Coleman.

\- Il faut quand même que l'ont vérifie, répondit Reid. Il avait toutes les affaires de la victime chez lui.

\- Mais pas d'arme ! Le test de résidus de poudre montre qu'il pas tenu d'arme et je ne pense pas que lui non plus se parfume avec du déo pour femme.

\- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux tout de même, douta Morgan.

\- Et le fauteuil ? Selon le chef, le tueur a été surpris par le retour inattendue de Coleman chez lui, mais dans ce cas pourquoi était il assis dans le fauteuil ? Si il était vraiment en train de cambrioler l'appartement c'est un drôle de moment pour faire une pause !

\- Hum, je suis d'accord, répondit Reid.

Elle se tourna a nouveau vers la vitre pour suivre le reste de l'interrogatoire mais Mr Todd n'en démordait pas, il n'avait pas tué Coleman. Mais au bout de dix minutes, le chef sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire pour les rejoindre.

\- Rien a faire, il ne passera pas aux aveux et il demande un avocat.

\- Il n'est pas bête, répondit Morgan. Il n'a tué personne, normal qu'il veuille un avocat !

Le chef lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer.

\- Il dit également qu'il a aperçut une femme dans les escaliers avant de découvrir le corps.

\- Peut il la décrire ? Demanda Morgan.

\- Évidemment puisqu'elle sort de son imagination ! De toute évidence, il vous a entendu dire qu'une femme avait commis le meurtre alors du coup il veut nous la servir sur un plateau !

\- Nous allons tout de même faire venir un dessinateur, dit Morgan.

Le chef grogna et sortit de la pièce.

\- Bon, en attendant d'avoir les résultats du légiste nous n'avons pas grand chose a faire de plus, rentrez chez vous et reposez vous.

Reid retourna a son appartement, il ne se sentait pas le cœur de retourner a la maison de Théa. Malgré tout, il était assez fier de pouvoir lui raconter sa journée au téléphone ce soir là. Assis dans son canapé, il lui racontât les détails de l'affaire.

\- Tu vois que tu t'en sort très bien sans moi, lui dit elle. J'en serait presque vexée !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, on fera toujours un duo de choc !

\- Tu me manque, amour... Je m'ennuie ici, ces français sont d'un ennuis !

Elle racontât a son tour sa journée, bien morne loin de son petit ami et elle comptait les jours avant son retour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les résultats du légiste les attendaient sagement sur leur table en salle de débriefe.

\- Il est mort d'une balle dans la tête, annonça Rossi. Étonnant, non ?

\- Il souffrait également d'une dystrophie cornéenne épithéliale, ajouta Reid.

\- Une quoi ?!

\- C'est un assombrissement de la cornée, une maladie génétique, c'est marqué dans son dossier médical.

\- Cela a de l'importance pour l'affaire ? Lui demanda Rossi.

Reid referma le dossier et s'affala dans sa chaise.

\- Non.

\- Bien, ceci étant dit, continua Hotch. Il nous reste le portrait robot de la femme que le voisin a vu sortir de l'appartement de Coleman. Garcia m'a fait savoir qu'elle avait une piste.

\- Oui, prosternez vous devant mon génie suprême ! Répondit elle en se levant. Je venait de commencer de diffuser son portrait quand un de mes amis du service informatique m'a dit qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il m'a donner un nom et j'ai pu trouver une photo.

Elle appuya sur la télécommande de l'écran géant et deux photos s'affichèrent sur celui ci. L'un était le portrait robot fait par le voisin, une femme brune d'1 mètre 60 et dans la trentaine selon ses dire, et a côté, la photo d'une femme brune également. La ressemblance était suffisamment frappante pour que cela mérite un intérêt.

\- Je vous présente Élie Grant, 33 ans.

\- Et on sait où elle se trouve ? Demanda JJ.

\- C'est là que ça devient bizarre, répondit JJ. Selon son dossier médical, elle a tenté de se donner la mort il y a quelques jours. Elle a avalé une boite de somnifères avec de la vodka. Et elle est dans le coma depuis ce jour là a l'hôpital.

* * *

Vous l'aurez peut être remarquer mais cette nouvelle affaire est inspiré d'une autre série aussi ^^ Je manque de temps pour vraiment construire une affaire de toute pièce et celle ci correspond bien a ce que je cherche a faire ;) JE vous rassure cela ne sera pas toujours le cas ! Après avoir fini cette affaire j'en ai plusieurs de prêtes pour la suite qui sont toutes sorties de mon imagination de tarée ;)

A très vite :)


	32. Chapitre 32

Hellow, bonne lecture :) J'ai trouvé un bon rythme dans mon emplois du temps je pence :) Le prochain n'est qu'a moitié écrit mais ça avance gentiment :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

Ils présentèrent la photo d'Élie Grant parmi 5 autres photos de femmes brunes au voisin et celui ci fut catégorique. C'était bien elle qu'il avait aperçu après le meurtre. Ils se rendirent donc a l'hôpital pour constater par eux même que la suspecte était bien alitée dans son lit.

La femme brune était effectivement allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, intubée et inconsciente.

\- Le voisin a dût nous mentir, dit Rossi. Il a désigné la seule personne incapable de commettre un meurtre ! Comme c'est pratique, je doute encore de son innocence a vrai dire.

JJ s'approcha de la femme et l'observa attentivement.

\- Des yeux clos n'indique pas forcement un comas... Et elle sent le même déodorant que nous avons trouvé sur le fauteuil.

\- Elle ne doit pas être la seule a porter ce déo, dit Hotch.

\- Si elle simule son comas, il suffit de lui faire mal pour voir si elle réagit, ajouta JJ. On pourrait lui planter un scalpel dans la cuisse, ça devrait suffire pour la faire réagir !

Tous la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air.

\- Je plaisantais...

\- Si vous voulez savoir si quelqu'un est vraiment dans le comas, il suffit de demander, dit Reid.

Il s'avança vers la femme et lui pris un bras qu'il souleva au dessus de sa tête. Quand il le lâcha la main frappa son visage en retombant.

\- C'est un test que l'ont fait pour les personne dans le comas, précisa t il.

\- Cela aurait était plus drôle de lui planter une aiguille dans la cuisse ! Roooh ça va ! Vous n'avez pas d'humour aujourd'hui ! En plus cela reste facile a feindre !

\- Sans doutes, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque qui sont ceux d'une personne dans le comas.

\- Elle n'a donc pas put assassiner Coleman, conclut Hotch.

Un médecin entra a ce moment dans la chambre.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda t il, surprit de voir autant de monde dans la chambre de sa patiente.

\- Je suis l'agent Hotchner, nous sommes du FBI. Vous êtes ?

\- Docteur Piers, Mlle Grant est ma patiente.

\- Et elle est dans le comas depuis quand ?

\- Depuis 3 jours, elle a fait une tentative de suicide.

\- Et elle n'a pas bougé d'ici depuis ? Demanda Reid.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Bien, nous allons donc vous laisser, merci Docteur.

Et ils sortirent de la chambre, dépités.

\- Nous voilà bien avancés, on est dans l'impasse, dit Reid.

\- Pas tout a fait, intervint Morgan. Pendant que JJ voulait jouer au docteur, j'ai jeter un œil aux livres qui étaient sur sa table de nuit. Quelqu'un doit lui faire la lecture et sur l'un des livres il était marqué quelques chose d'intéressant sur la page de garde.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il y avait une dédicace qui disait : A Élie et Sophie pour votre 10ème anniversaire. VOTRE 10ème anniversaire, soit celui qu'elles ont en commun. Le voisin nous a bien indiqué le bon visage mais pas la bonne personne.

\- Des jumelles ! Élie a une sœur jumelle !

\- Exact !

Ils retournèrent au bureau afin de faire des recherches sur la fameuse jumelle.

\- Élie et Sophie Grant sont les filles de Joseph Grant, décédé il y a quelques mois. Il a laisser son entreprise florissante a ses filles, leur indiqua Garcia. Ils vendent des systèmes de sécurités informatiques pour les grosses entreprises. C'est pour cela que mon collègue l'a reconnu. Il était millionnaire, une école porte même son nom.

\- Je me disait bien que ce nom me disait quelque chose... Répondit Rossi.

\- Donc vous pensez que le voisin n'a pas vu Élie mais Sophie ? Demanda Garcia.

\- Il semblerais. On va aller lui rendre une petite visite, dit Hotch.

Lui, Morgan et Reid se rendirent au siège de l'entreprise tandis que JJ et Rossi faisaient des recherches sur la vie de Coleman au cas ou leur piste ne mènerait a rien. Une fois sur place, il grimpèrent les étages pour se rendre dans les bureaux. Ils croisèrent une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus a l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, agent Hotchner, Morgan et le Dr Reid. Nous cherchons Sophie Grant.

La jeune femme leur sourit et se désigna du doigt.

\- C'est moi ! Que puis je faire pour vous ?

Ils étaient surpris, la femme en face d'eux ne ressemblait pas du tout a celle qu'ils avaient vu a l'hôpital.

\- Non, répondit Reid. La femme que nous cherchons a les cheveux et les yeux bruns.

\- Vous devez me confondre avec ma sœur Élie. Nous sommes de fausses jumelles. Mais elle a des ennuis de santé, elle est a l'hôpital.

Voilà qui mettait un terme a leur théorie pourtant si prometteuse.

\- En quoi puis je vous aider ? Insista t elle.

\- En rien, désolés, nous avons dût faire une erreur, répondit Hotch. Navré de vous avoir dérangé.

Ils la saluèrent et firent demi tour pour retourner au bureau. JJ et Rossi n'ayant eux non plus rien trouvé et en l'absence de plus d'indices, Hotch les congédia pour le reste de la journée.

Reid était vraiment très intrigué par cette affaire et il avait hâte d'en discuter avec Théa. Un avis extérieur était parfois la solution a un problème qui semblait impossible a résoudre. Il rentra donc a son appartement et pris une longue douche chaude avant de se faire a dîner. Il s'installa dans son canapé et mangea tout en réfléchissant a l'affaire mais aucune idée brillante ne lui vint. Il jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre et se dit qu'il ne risquait pas de déranger sa compagne en l'appelant maintenant. Il avait besoin d'aide et surtout il avait besoin de l'entendre.

\- Agent Terrador, répondit elle d'une voix lasse en décrochant.

\- Salut Chérie, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Ho, coucou mon cœur ! Non, pas du tout j'ai passé une journée épouvantable ! L'un des agents en formation a faillit me vomir dessus quand on leur présentait des photos de scène de crime ! Je suis contente de t'entendre ! Comment était ta journée ? Mieux que la mienne j'imagine ?

\- Pas vraiment, nous sommes dans l'impasse et j'aurais bien besoin de ton avis...

\- Je t'écoutes.

Il lui racontât le déroulé de l'enquête, la découverte de l'identité de la femme, de son comas et de sa jumelle.

\- Si le voisin vous a décrit précisément Mlle Grant c'est que la suspecte doit présenter une très forte ressemblance avec elle. Mais il est aussi possible que Rossi ai raison et que le voisin vous ai mentit, lui dit elle. Il est encore possible qu'il soit coupable.

\- Possible...

\- Je ne vois pas trop comment t'aider mon chéri, je suis désolée.

\- Te parler me fait déjà beaucoup de bien et ça m'aide a y voir plus clair.

Ils passèrent encore deux bonnes heures au téléphone a parler de tout et de rien avant que la fatigue ne se fasse ressentir.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher chérie, tu as encore du travail demain.

\- Oui, toi aussi. Je t'embrasse très fort mon cœur.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

Et il raccrocha, le cœur a la fois plus légers de lui avoir parler et plus lourd de la savoir loin de lui.

Il fut réveillé très tôt le lendemain matin par son téléphone.

\- Reid, répondit il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- C'est Hotch, il y a eut un nouveau meurtre et il semble que se soit la même arme que pour Coleman. Je t'envoies l'adresse et s'y rejoint tous.

\- Ok.

Il raccrocha et se tira difficilement du lit. Pris d'un nouvel accès de tristesse et de manque la veille avant de se coucher, il n'avait réussi a s'endormir que très tard, serrant contre son nez l'un des t-shirt de Théa. Il s'était sentit ridicule mais au moins il avait réussi a s'endormir avec son odeur dans les narines. L'esprit endormis, il fit une rapide toilette et mis deux bonnes minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il essayait en vain de rentrer ses grands pieds dans les petites converses de Théa. Il grogna et attrapa sa propre paire identique a la sienne. Il avala rapidement un café serré, histoire de se réveiller un peu et alla a sa voiture.

Il se rendit a l'adresse que Hotch lui envoya par sms et y retrouva le reste de l'équipe.

\- Tu as une sale tête Reid ! Annonça Morgan. Profiterais tu que ta petite amie ne soit pas là pour aller forniquer ailleurs vilain garnement ?

\- Vraiment très élégant, Morgan...

\- On fait ce qu'on peut ! Allez, Roméo ! Réveilles toi un peu, on a du travail !

Reid suivi Morgan a l'intérieur pour découvrir le corps d'une jeune femme métisse sur le sol du salon, une balle dans la tête.

\- Le voisin de Mr Coleman étant toujours en garde a vue, voilà qui l'innocente définitivement, annonça Rossi.

\- Mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'il ne nous a pas mentit a propos de la femme, répondit Reid. Bien que j'en doute fortement.

\- Le suspect était de nouveau assis quand il a tiré, il faut comprendre pourquoi, dit Hotch.

JJ s'approcha du fauteuil en face de la victime.

\- Il y a la même odeur de déodorant, dit elle.

Reid fit le tour de la maison de la victime. Il apprit qu'elle s'appelait Amanda Kirby, qu'elle avait 26 ans et qu'elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un Starbuck. Mais rien n'indiquant la raison de son meurtre. Dans la cuisine, il avisa une étagère remplis de médicaments. Rien de bien inhabituel, de l'aspirine, des vitamines et du sirop pour la toux. Mais une boite de cachet attira son attention. Il la prit dans ses mains et retourna dans le salon.

\- Vous vous souvenez que je vous avez dit que Mr Coleman souffrait d'une dystrophie cornéenne épithéliale ? Leur demanda t il.

\- L'assombrissement de la cornée ? Oui, répondit Hotch.

Reid montra la boite de médicaments.

\- Et bien ces cachets traitent cette maladie !

\- On a un lien, en supposant que le fait que les deux les victimes souffraient de la même maladie soit un lien.

Les services du légiste vinrent emmener le corps. Mais avant qu'il ne le mette dans le sac mortuaire, Reid remarqua un nouveau détail étrange.

\- Attendez une seconde s'il vous plait.

Il se pencha très prêt du visage de la victime et l'examina longuement.

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui serait invisible pour nos cerveaux inférieurs au tiens ? Demanda Rossi.

\- En fait, oui. Les deux victimes souffraient de la même maladie génétique certes, mais une maladie extrêmement rare ! De plus, si on ignore une seconde la couleur de la peau on peut voir sur son visage une symétrie pareille a celle de Mr Coleman ainsi que la même implantation de cheveux.

\- Tu essayes de nous dire que les deux victimes partagent un lien de parenté ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Exactement ! Il étaient frère et sœur !

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, les résultats d'analyse confirmèrent que Reid avait raison.

\- Ils étaient demi frère et sœur, leur dit Garcia. Et d'après le rapport et pour ce que ça vaut, les marqueurs génétiques indiquent que leur parent en commun était leur père.

\- D'après le témoignage de leurs amis, ils ignoraient tout les deux l'existence de l'autre. La mère de Coleman l'a eut hors mariage et ne lui a jamais dit qui était son père. Idem pour Amanda Kirby, leur dit Rossi.

\- Nous avons donc deux personnes nés du même père inconnu et tué a une journée d'intervalle. Je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en affirmant que si nous découvrons l'identité du père, cela nous apportera quelques réponses, affirma Reid.

\- Je pense aussi, répondit Hotch.

\- Vous croyez que leur père pourrait les avoir tué ? Demanda JJ.

\- Non, je penche toujours pour une femme, dit Reid. Mais les témoignages des deux mères pourraient nous êtres utiles.

\- Sauf qu'elles sont toutes les deux mortes, répondit Rossi, le nez toujours dans les dossiers des victimes. L'une d'un accident de voiture l'année dernière et l'autre d'un cancer il y a deux ans.

\- Et merde ! S'écria Morgan. On est pas aidés sur cette affaire !

\- Garcia, lance une recherche sur Coleman et Amanda, demanda Hotch. Peut être qu'on en tira quelque chose. On en peut rien faire de plus pour le moment.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si Théa était là, on n'aurais déjà tout compris..., marmonna Reid.

Personne ne lui répondit mais Hotch proposa qu'ils aillent manger un morceau.

Après un bon repas dans leur chinois préféré, ils retournèrent au bureau ou Garcia les accueillis avec de bonnes nouvelles.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose a propos d'Amanda, leur annonça t elle. Il y a quelques semaines elle a déposé plainte car elle avait l'impression qu'un homme la suivait. Une caméra de surveillance a son travail a filmé l'homme dans sa voiture.

Elle leur tendit une photo de l'homme en question.

\- Il est dans la bonne tranche d'age, dit Morgan. C'est peut être leur père.

\- Je ne pence pas, répondit Reid. Il n'y a aucune ressemblance.

\- Il a raison, intervint Hotch. Je connais cet homme ! C'est un détective privé.

\- Un privé ? Ça devient de plus en plus bizarre cette histoire !

\- Je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite, je pense qu'il voudra bien me parler et me dire qui l'a engagé. JJ et Morgan allez interroger les amis d'Amanda, ils sauront peut être quelque chose a propos de tout ça. Reid et Rossi vous venez avec moi.

Dans la voiture, en route pour le cabinet du privé, Hotch tint a féliciter Reid de son travail.

\- Je savais que tu pouvait très bien t'en sortir même sans Théa.

\- J'avoue en être surpris, répondit le plus jeune.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rossi. Tu as travaillé des années sans elle avant qu'elle n'arrive dans l'équipe !

\- Oui, mais je pensais ne plus pouvoir y arriver seul. On a passer un an collés l'un a l'autre et j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque un bras ou une jambe quand elle n'est pas là.

\- C'est par ce que vous êtes complémentaires. C'est très agaçant de voir a quel point vous êtes capable de vous comprendre en un regard ! A croire que vous lisez dans l'esprit de l'autre.

Reid sourit avec tendresse en pensant a la jeune femme, il avait tellement hâte de la revoir. Peut être devrait il préparer un petit quelque chose pour son retour ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus longtemps la question qu'ils arrivèrent a destination. Ils entrèrent dans le petit bâtiment et montèrent dans l'ascenseur ou Hotch leur expliqua que le privé qu'ils allaient rencontrer était un ancien ami du lycée. Un brave type mais pas très courageux du nom de Marvin Nassif. Il avait choisi d'exercer dans le privé, plus lucratif, alors que Hotch avait pris le chemin du FBI. Il travaillait dans un petit cabinet rassemblant plusieurs détectives privés. A l'accueil, une secrétaire les amena un bout d'un long couloir où se trouvait le bureau de Nassif. La secrétaire les fit entrer et l'homme se leva de sa chaise.

\- Aaron ? Aaron Hotchner ? Ca alors, si je m'attendais !

Il fit le tour de son bureau et serra la main a Hotch avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Marvin, ca fait un bail, répondit Hotch.

\- Un sacré paquet d'années ! J'ai su que tu t'en sortait très bien au FBI !

L'homme était bedonnant et transpirait a grosses goutes dans son costume trois pièce. Reid remarqua qu'il clignait souvent des yeux, trop souvent.

\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour une visite de courtoisie, continua t il. Que puis je faire pour toi ?

\- Je te présente l'agent Rossi et le Dr Reid. Nous sommes sur une enquête et j'aimerais que nous dise pourquoi tu suivais cette fille.

Reid sortit la photo d'Amanda et la présentât a Nassif. Celui ci la prit dans ses mains et Reid nota un léger tremblement de celles ci. Nassif observa la photo quelques seconde avant de la tendre a Hotch.

\- Je suis désolée je n'ai jamais vu cette fille de toute ma vie, annonça t il.

\- Nous avons une photo de vous dans votre voiture observant Amanda a son lieu de travail, précisa Rossi.

Nassif hésita, se mordit la lèvre et une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe.

\- Je ne peux pas en parler, avoua t il finalement. Cela concerne un dossier du cabinet, vous comprenez, secret professionnel !

\- Cette fille a été assassinée hier, dit Hotch.

\- Et je trouves cela navrant ! Elle avait l'air d'être une fille bien mais tu sais ce que c'est le règlement !

\- Excusez moi ! Intervint Reid. Prenez vous des amphétamines Mr Nassif ?

Nassif sursauta et se précipita pour fermer la porte du bureau avant de lancer un regard noir au jeune agent.

\- Comment osez vous ? Je...

\- Vous clignez des yeux beaucoup trop vite, vous transpirez et vous avez perdu beaucoup de poids si j'en crois les photos sur votre bureau. J'imagine que vous travaillez beaucoup et très tard, vous prenez ces cachets pour tenir le coup et si j'en juge par votre carotide qui fait le yoyo je ne dois pas être loin de la vérité.

\- Mais... Mais...

\- Donnes nous l'information que nous cherchons Marvin, intervint Hotch. Et je ne fouillerais pas chaque tiroirs de ton bureau. Une fois fait je veillerais a ce que tu suive une cure de désintox et tes supérieurs n'en sauront rien.

On pouvait presque voir les réflexions de Nassif derrière ses yeux tandis qu'il réfléchissait a la proposition de Hotch. Puis il se dirigea vers l'une de ses armoire et en sortit un dossier qu'il posa sur son bureau.

\- Je vais aller me prendre un café, dit il. Ce qui se passe dans ce bureau pendant mon absence ne me concerne pas.

\- Merci, Marvin.

Le privé sortit de la pièce et Reid saisit le dossier qu'il parcouru des yeux a toute vitesse.

\- Enregistre tout ça dans ton super cerveau petit génie et tu nous fera un résumé en route, dit Rossi.

\- Ça va être simple et cela explique pas mal de choses, dit Reid. La personne qui a engagé Nassif est Sophie Grant !

\- Tiens donc...

* * *

Ils se rendirent directement a l'entreprise de la famille Grant. Sophie Grant accepta de les recevoir dans son bureau.

\- Vous avez engagé un privé pour enquêter sur Franck Coleman et Amanda Kirby, annonça Hotch. Pourquoi ? Par ce que vous avez découvert qu'ils étaient vos demi frère et sœur.

Sophie Grant le regarda bouche bée.

\- Mais je...

\- Votre père était un grand entrepreneur mais aussi un grand coureur de jupons n'est ce pas ? Demanda Rossi.

\- En effet, répondit elle finalement. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne le FBI ? JE n'es rien fait d'illégal.

\- Il se trouve que Franck Coleman et Amanda Kirby ont été tué tout les deux a une nuit d'intervalles.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je ne savais pas !

\- Votre père a eu deux enfants dans son mariage avec votre mère, vous et votre sœur, expliqua Reid. Mais il a aussi eu deux enfant hors mariage. Il a acheté le silence de leur mère et ne vous a jamais révélé leur existence.

\- Exact mais il nous a tout révélé sur son lit de mort il y a quelques mois, répondit Sophie.

\- Et ils sont morts ! La coïncidence est étrange n'est ce pas ?

\- Mais vous êtes en train de m'accuser de les avoir tués ? Et pour quelle raison ?!

\- Et bien vous n'avez plus a vous inquiéter que votre héritage soit divisé en quatre et non deux, dit Hotch.

\- Mais mon père nous a léguer a ma sœur et moi uniquement son héritage.

\- Sauf qu'il a omis de mettre une close empêchant ses autres enfants naturels de réclamer leur part d'héritage qui est considérable. J'ai vérifié en venant vous voir, répondit Reid.

\- C'est pourquoi vous avez engagé un détective privé pour les retrouver et c'est pourquoi nous pensons que vous les avez tués, ajouta Hotch.

Sophie se leva de sa chaise d'un air apeuré.

\- Je n'ai tué personne !

\- Nous allons avoir besoin que vous nous rendiez compte de vos activité des deux dernières soirées, demanda Rossi.

\- J'étais chez moi, toute seule... Mais attendez, écoutez ! Vous avez raison pour mon père. Il nous a tout révélé pour Franck et Amanda et oui nous savions qu'ils pouvaient prétendre a une partie de l'héritage c'est vrai. Cela nous a anéantit ma sœur et moi... Mais nous devions décider de ce que nous voulions faire. Aucune de nous deux ne voulions garder ce secret mais donner des millions de dollars a de parfaits inconnus... C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons engagé un privé, nous voulions en savoir plus, avoir tout les éléments a notre disposition. A quelle genre de personnes nous avions affaires.

Elle fit une pause pour souffler et retrouver son calme.

\- Mais avant que nous ayons eut le temps de prendre une décision, Élie a pété les plombs ! Elle couchait avec un homme marié, s'est mise a boire et a tenter de se suicider.

\- Oui, justement en parlant de la tentative de suicide, dit Rossi. Je me demande si cela en était bien une... Élie morte, vous hériteriez de la totalité de la fortune de votre père.

\- Je ne ferais jamais de mal a ma sœur !

\- Quoi qu'il en soi, intervint Hotch. Je vais vous demander de nous suivre au poste de police afin que vérifions tout cela.

* * *

Sophie Grant fut interrogé mais elle n'en démordait pas. Elle n'avait fait de mal a personne, ni a sa sœur ni a ses demis frères et sœurs. Garcia faisait des recherches sur elle tandis que des agents pratiquaient une perquisition a son domicile.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je comprend pas, annonça Reid, assis a son bureau.

\- Alors ça c'est exceptionnel ! Qu'est que le génialissime Dr Reid ne comprends pas ? Lui demanda Morgan.

Reid préféra l'ignorer et ne pas répondre a sa provocation.

\- Le voisin a vu Sophie sortir de l'appartement. Sauf qu'elle ressemblait a Élie. Elle sont de fausse jumelles mais avec une perruque et du maquillage, elles se ressemblent suffisamment pour tromper un inconnu. Elle est même allé jusqu'à porter son déodorant, un coup de génie quand on y pense.

\- Qu'est ce qui te gênes ?

\- Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Elle savait sa sœur alitée a l'hôpital, donc impossible pour elle de commettre un meurtre ! Pourquoi se déguiser en la seule personne incapable d'être accusée ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Nous allons devoir libérer Mlle Grant, intervint Hotch qui sortait de son bureau.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La perquisition n'a rien donner et les caméras de surveillance a l'entrée de son immeuble nous montre qu'elle est rentrée chez elle a 19h et n'en a pas bougé jusqu'au lendemain matin. Pour les deux nuits des meurtres. Elle n'a pas assassiné Franck Coleman et Amanda Kirby !

\- Retour a la case départ...

Découragé et dépité, Reid rentra chez lui ce soir là. Cette affaire lui prenait la tête et il avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en bouilli. Juste avant qu'il ne parte du bureau, Cooper était passé les voir pour leur mettre la pression, le procureur voulait que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite.

Reid tourna en rond dans son appartement, faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Il retourna tout les détails de l'affaire dans sa tête mais ne parvint a aucune solution brillante et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Hotch avait tord, sans Théa a ses côtés, il n'y arrivait pas...

Il avait envi de l'appeler, il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix... Il saisit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de Théa. Mais il tomba directement sur sa boite vocal. Il recommença trois fois avec le même résultat. Une angoisse sourde monta dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il réessaya et retomba sur sa boite vocal.

 _" Agent Terrador, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais laissez moi un message avec vos coordonnées et je vous recontacterez "_

\- Salut chérie, c'est Spencer... Je... J'aurais aimé te parler, j'ai... J'ai besoin de toi...

Il reposa son portable sur la table et recommença a faire les cents pas. Pourquoi ne lui répondait elle pas ? Son téléphone n'était jamais éteint, elle devait resté joignable a tout instant ! Lui était il arrivé quelque chose ? Allait elle bien ? Son cerveau galopait dans tout les sens et tout un tas de scénario tous plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres défilaient dans sa tête quand son téléphone sonna. Se prenant les pieds dans le tapis en sautant sur l'appareil, il décrocha prestement.

\- Théa ?!

\- Coucou mon chéri, je suis désolée mais tu te rappel le fameux agent qui avait faillie vomir sur mes chaussures l'autre jour ? Et bien aujourd'hui il n'a pas pu se retenir mais c'est mon portable qui a pris... J'aurais préféré les chaussures ! Ça m'apprendra a laissa trainer mes affaires partout. Le temps d'aller en acheter un autre et de charger la batterie j'étais sur répondeur. Tu ne t'es pas inquiété j'espère ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Au fur et a mesure du discours de sa petite amie, Reid avait sentit l'angoisse redescendre rapidement et il se trouva stupide d'avoir paniqué pour si peu et il ne put retenir un rire nerveux.

\- Ce n'est rien, disons que mon imagination s'est un peu trop emballée en l'espace de cinq minutes.

\- D'accoooooord... Ton message disait que tu voulais me parler ?

Reid perdit son sourire quand l'affaire se rappela a son bon souvenir.

\- On est coincé sur cette affaire.

\- Racontes moi.

Il lui détailla leur dernières découvertes qui s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec.

\- J'ai le cerveau ramolli sans toi...

\- Tu rigoles ? Il faut être un génie pour comprendre tout ce que tu as déjà compris ! Même si c'est un travail d'équipe, qui aurait pu voir et deviner que le privé prenait de la drogue ? Qui aurait pu voir les similitudes physiques entre les victimes si ce n'est ton esprit supérieur ? En plus, Hotch m'a envoyer un sms pour me dire que tu t'était montré brillant ces deux derniers jours et qu'il était très fier de toi, tout comme moi !

Il sourit, attendrit mais n'était pas plus avancé.

\- Je reste convaincu qu'on aurait déjà résolu l'affaire si tu était là.

\- Ecoutes je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour éviter que tu te fasse de faux espoir mais il se peut que je rentre plus tôt que prévu a la maison.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Oui, l'autre soir les agents sont sortit prendre un verre et il se trouve que l'un deux, sous l'effet de l'alcool, a avoué sortir volontairement avec un médecin alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il lui a fait croire qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle mais en fait il sert d'elle pour lui piquer ses carnets d'ordonnances et les revendre a des drogués. Il se serait fait un jolie magot selon lui. Sauf qu'il n'a pas était très discret et qu'une enquête va être ouverte donc il y a des chances que ma mission se termine plus tôt que prévue !

\- ...

\- Spencer ?

\- ...

\- Spencer ? Tu es là ?

\- Oui... Oui...

\- Ho ! Toi quand tu ne dis plus rien c'est que tu es sur une piste.

Elle se tût et attendit sagement que son compagnon réfléchisse et elle pouvait presque entendre les rouage de son cerveau a travers le téléphone. Puis le déclic se fit.

\- Tu es un génie mon amour ! S'écria t il.

\- Je suis ravie de le savoir, répondit elle en riant. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Par ce que grâce a toi j'ai tout compris !

\- Je t'écoutes mon génie suprême.

Il lui expliqua ses déductions, comment il en était venu a comprendre grâce a sa petite histoire. Elle fut d'accord avec lui sur tout les points, tout s'expliquait !

\- J'ai tellement hâte de rentrer, lui dit elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t il coupé dans son élan et son enthousiasme d'avoir trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Par ce que tu m'excite beaucoup quand ton esprit supérieur est a l'œuvre...

Il déglutit, il avait subitement très chaud...

\- Hum... Oui, heu... Moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu rentres... Mais il reste un problème.

\- Lequel ?

\- Comment prouver tout cela ?

\- Ho ! Rien de plus facile !

\- Ha ?

\- Oui, tu vas devoir la piéger !

* * *

Hihi j'ai finalement trouvé un équilibre dans mon emplois du temps ! Je travail trop de toute façon ^^ Mais bon il faut dire que m'aider d'un épisode déjà existant m'aide beaucoup ^^ Je m'en veux un peu mais je préfère vous proposer un travail propre ( enfin aussi propre que j'en suis capable ) et rapide plutôt que de vous faire attendre :)

A très vite :)


	33. Chapitre 33

Hellow voici la suite avec des retrouvailles tant attendues !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

Le lendemain, Reid exposa son plan au reste de l'équipe. D'abord septiques, ils finirent par se ranger a ses arguments convaincants.

\- Tu vois que tu te débrouilles très bien sans Théa, lui dit Hotch dans la voiture, en route pour mettre le plan en place.

\- En fait, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée du piège ! Et c'est aussi grâce a elle que j'ai compris le fin mot de cette histoire même si elle n'en a pas fait exprès.

\- C'est pas croyable ça ! S'écria Rossi en se retournant vers Reid assis à l'arrière de la voiture. Même a plusieurs kilomètres l'un de l'autre vous arrivez a fonctionner comme un seul être ! Je me répète peut être mais c'est extrêmement agaçant !

\- Effectivement, vous radotez David, répondit Reid.

Lui et Hotch éclatèrent de rire. Rossi râla mais il ne pouvait cacher la tendresse dans sa voix quand il se plaignait de la drôle de connexion entre Reid et Théa.

Ils furent vite a l'hôpital ou se trouvait Sophie. Ils firent un dernier point ensemble avant que Reid ne rentres dans la chambre ou Sophie faisait la lecture a sa sœur, toujours alitée dans son lit.

\- Vous êtes une meurtrière ! S'écria t il.

Sophie sursauta et se leva de sa chaise.

\- Mais vous êtes fou !

\- Vous avez pu tromper mes collègues mais pas moi ! Vous avez trafiquer les caméras de surveillances de votre immeuble, je ne sais pas encore comment mais je trouverais !

\- Sortez de cette chambre !

\- Je vous ai démasqué Mlle Grant et en fait j'ai une bonne longueur d'avance ! J'ai trouvé la troisième héritière ! Votre père a eut un troisième enfant hors mariage ! Et j'ai découvert qui elle était ! Addison Lasco, elle vit au 8312 Ouest Higth, ici a Quantico !

Sophie eut l'air choquée d'apprendre qu'il existait une troisième enfant hors mariage.

\- Ne jouez pas les étonnées avec moi, vos talents d'actrices laissent a désirer !

A ce moment, Hotch entra dans la chambre suivi du reste de l'équipe et du médecin d'Élie.

\- Reid ! Cria t il. Sorts de cette chambre !

\- Vous ne me croyez pas, Hotch ! Mais cela n'a pas d'importance par ce que Addison Lasco auras son propre garde du corps a partir de ce soir, MOI !

Hotch attrapa Reid par la peau du cou et voulu le traîner hors de la chambre mais il résista.

\- Je vais la surveiller 24h sur 24 ! Et je ne vous laisserez pas l'approcher !

\- Ça suffit Reid ! Hurla Hotch. Tu ne vas rien faire du tout !

Reid fut traîner hors de la chambre par Morgan qui prit le relais de Hotch. Ce dernier se tourna vers Sophie avec un air contrit sur le visage.

\- Je suis vraiment navré, veuillez excuser l'attitude mon collègue il est sous pression en ce moment. Nos supérieurs l'ont a l'œil et il est stressé a cause de ça !

\- Pas étonnant qu'ils l'ai a l'œil ! Il est complétement fou ! Je pourrais porter plainte contre votre unité pour harcèlement !

\- Et je comprendrais tout a fait, mais ne jugez pas trop vite mon collègue, il a vécut des choses pas facile cette année. Mais n'ayez criante il ne vous importuneras plus et nous allons le garder dans nos bureaux cette nuit.

\- Très bien, approuva t elle, raide comme un piquet.

A l'extérieur, Reid se dégagea des bras de Morgan qui se retenait a grand peine de rire.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si bon acteur, gamin ! J'y aurais presque cru !

\- Avoues que ça t'as fait plaisir de me traîner ainsi ! Tu y a mis trop d'enthousiasme, j'ai mal au cou !

\- Oui, j'admets que je m'amuse beaucoup !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et attendirent que Hotch les rejoignes.

\- Bon travail et joli jeu d'acteur. Tu as peut être raté ta vocation, Reid. Tu pourrais faire carrière au cinémas !

\- Théa va être tellement déçu d'avoir raté ça ! S'écria Morgan en riant.

* * *

Le soir même, une jeune femme rentrait chez elle. Elle referma la porte de sa maison et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'avait suivi a l'intérieure. Elle n'avait pas pensé a fermer la porte a clef. Inconsciente du danger, elle posa un sac de nourriture a emporter sur la table de la cuisine et en sortit des plats a réchauffer. Elle en mit un dans le micro onde et attendit patientent devant celui ci. Dans le salon, une ombre se rapprochait de la cuisine en silence. L'une des mains de l'ombre disparue et réapparue en tenant une arme.

Elle s'approcha de sa victime par derrière et a l'instant même ou elle pointa son arme sur elle, une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

\- Plus un geste !

L'ombre s'immobilisa avant de se retourner. Sa capuche glissa de sa tête et laissa apparaitre de longs cheveux bruns.

\- Élie Grant je vous arête pour les meurtres de Franck Coleman et Amanda Kirby ! Annonça Reid.

La femme se laissa passer les menottes par Hotch et emmenée au poste.

Un peu plus tard, Sophie Grant se présenta après qu'elle eut était mise au courant que sa sœur est était arrêtée.

\- Je n'y comprend rien ! Dit elle quand Reid l'emmena devant la glace sans teint derrière laquelle se trouvait sa sœur en attente d'être interrogée. Elle était dans le comas il y a peine quelques heures ! Et la voila devant moi bien réveillée ! C'est incompréhensible !

\- Ce n'était un véritable comas, expliqua Reid. Il a été provoqué !

\- Provoqué ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Je ne comprend pas.

\- Grâce a son médecin, il la plongeait dans le comas et la réveillait au besoin.

\- Le Docteur Piers ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est lui l'homme marié avec qui couchait votre sœur, révéla Morgan. Elle ne vous l'a pas présenté pour des raisons évidentes.

Mais visiblement, rien ne semblait évidant pour Sophie qui ouvrait de grand yeux perdus. Reid se mit alors a tout lui expliquer.

\- Il faisait partit de son plan pour empêcher les enfants illégitimes de votre père de prétendre a l'héritage. Quand nous l'avons rencontré a l'hôpital, j'ai remarqué une marque plus clair a son annulaire. Il était clair qu'il avait récemment arrêté de porter son alliance. Je n'en ai pas fait grand cas sur le moment mais je m'en suis rappelé quand...

\- Vous avez retenu ce minuscule détails ? L'interrompit Sophie, surprise.

\- J'ai une mémoire eidétique.

\- Une quoi ?

\- C'est un génie, intervint Morgan. Ne cherchez pas plus loin.

Sophie referma la bouche et écouta la suite des explications sans interruption.

\- Je disais donc que sur le moment je n'en ai pas tenu rigueur, mais suite a une conversation avec ma compagne, elle m'a raconté une mésaventure qu'il lui est arrivé dernièrement. L'un de ses agents en formation s'est vanté sous l'effet de l'alcool d'avoir séduit son médecin afin de se servir d'elle ou du moins de son carnet d'ordonnance. Ce qui m'a fait pensé a cette affaire.

Il fit une pause pour être sûr qu'elle suivait toujours son raisonnement.

\- Deux héritières découvre quelque temps avant la mort de leur père, qu'il existe deux autres prétendants a leur héritage qu'on pourrait qualifier de conséquent. L'une, ayant un grand cœur veut apprendre a les connaitre, quitte a partager l'argent, c'est la famille après tout ! Tandis que l'autre... Préférerait les voir morts. Sauf, qu'il y a un problème. Seulement deux personnes ont un mobile pour la mort des autres héritiers. Vous et votre sœur. Et elle sait que le dit mobile finira fatalement par attirer l'attention des policiers sur elles. Elle réfléchit alors a un plan pour se construire un alibi au dessus de tout soupçons. Pour se faire elle fait appel a une personne ayant l'expertise pour l'aider a simuler une tentative de suicide suivi d'un comas.

\- La police vient d'appréhender le Docteur Piers, il a avoué avoir administrer des barbituriques a Élie. Cela pouvait tromper les machines de l'hôpital ainsi que toute personne voulant l'examiner. Il lui suffisait de la réveiller le temps qu'elle commette son forfait.

\- Et c'est pour cela qu'elle était assise quand elle a tiré sur les victimes. Les médicaments et le manque de mouvements dût son " faux " comas l'ont rendue faible. C'était trop difficile pour elle de se tenir debout.

\- Mon dieu... Je ne la pensait pas capable... Mais comment savez vous que je voulais les connaitre et partager avec eux ?

\- Hypothèse de travail, répondit Reid en haussant les épaules. Et puis pourquoi en arriver a de telles extrémités ? Ajouta t il en désignant Élie du doigt.

\- Mais, et la troisième héritière ? La femme chez qui vous l'avez arrêté, elle va bien ?

\- Ho, oui ! En fait, elle n'existe pas. Tout ce que vous avez vus à l'hôpital n'était qu'une mise en scène, un piège. J'ai causé un esclandre a l'hôpital pour attirer le médecin dans la chambre puis j'ai énoncé nom et adresse de la " fausse future victime ". Ensuite mon collègue vous a dit que j'allais être confiné dans nos locaux cette nuit afin qu'il pense que la seule menace, moi, était ailleurs cette nuit. Il a donc pût réveiller votre sœur qui s'est jetée dans mon piège. Nous n'avions pu qu'a la cueillir sur place. La femme qu'Élie a suivi jusqu'à la maison était un agent en civil.

Sophie soupira et tourna a nouveau les yeux vers sa sœur.

\- Je vais contacter mes avocats et voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour elle. Ça reste ma sœur...

\- Croyez vous que cela soit judicieux ? Demanda Reid.

\- Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

\- Il n'y avait que deux enfants illégitimes et ils sont morts. Pourquoi était elle encore dans le comas aujourd'hui ? N'y avait il pas encore quelqu'un entre elle et la totalité de l'héritage ?

Sur ces mots il la laissa y réfléchir et sortit de la petite salle.

* * *

Leur victoire sur cette dernière affaire redonna du baume au cœur a tout le monde et surtout a Reid qui était rassuré de voir que même sans Théa il était capable de faire remarquablement bien son travail. Sa dépression était définitivement oubliée.

\- Tu devrais remercier Cooper dans ce cas, lui dit Morgan quand Reid lui fit part de ses réflexions dans la salle de débriefe tandis que tous s'offrait un petit verre pour fêter la victoire. C'est par ce qu'il a envoyé Théa en mission que tu as enfin put prendre conscience que tu es toujours aussi brillant.

\- Il faut pas exagérer... Se renfrogna Reid.

\- Envois lui des fleurs !

\- Je croyais que ce privilège m'appartenais ? Dit une voix dans leur dos.

Reid se retourna et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Théa se tenait appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres et son sac de voyage a ses pieds.

\- Théa ? Mais et ta mission ?

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

Elle fit mine de bouder mais Reid ouvrit immédiatement les bras et elle y courra. Enfin il put refermer ses bras sur elle et l'odeur de ses cheveux lui emplit les narines.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Lui dit elle en serrant ses bras si fort autour de son cou qu'elle aurait pu lui faire mal.

\- A moi aussi mon amour...

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'après 3 semaines d'absences elle était enfin dans ses bras et lui dans les siens. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou et dans ses cheveux, inspirait fort son odeur vanillé de tout son saoul. Elle se décolla de lui pour l'embrasser et Reid se sentit enfin complet. L'impression qu'il lui manquait un morceau du cœur s'envola. Il l'avait dans ses bras et elle se sentait a sa place. Elle cessa le baiser pour le dévisager, ses mains partout sur lui, des ses cheveux, sur son visage...

\- Trouvez vous une chambre ! S'écria Morgan.

L'intervention de Morgan les fit redescendre de leur petit nuages et ils jetèrent un oeil a leur collègues qui les regardaient avec un air attendrit sur le visage.

\- Désolée, dit Théa.

Elle lâcha les bras de Reid pour aller embrasser chacun d'entre eux.

\- Vous m'avez manqué vous aussi ! Je suis tellement contente d'être rentrée !

\- Pourquoi si tôt ? Demanda Hotch. Tu ne devais revenir que la semaine prochaine.

\- Et bien cachez votre joie ! Ria t elle. Je peux repartir si vous préférez !

\- Je te l'interdit ! Intervint Reid en passant ses bras autour d'elle.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, heureux comme un gosse d'avoir retrouver sa moitié.

\- Il y a une enquête d'ouverte et on nous a demandé de rentrer chez nous, répondit elle. Et justement en parlant de rentrer chez nous, vous savez que je vous aimes tous très fort mais je sort a peine de l'avion, je n'ai pas dormis depuis 2 jours et je suis épuisée. Donc, si cela ne vous dérange je vais vous enlever le Dr Reid et on va rentrer a la maison.

C'était vrai, elle était épuisée et même si elle était très heureuse de retrouver son équipe, elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle avec son amoureux et se retrouver en tête a tête avec lui.

Elle se tourna vers Reid et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Incapable d'y résister, il attrapa le sac de Théa et sa main avant de la tirer hors de la pièce.

\- Et bien, j'en connais deux qui vont bien s'amuser ce soir ! Dit Morgan en souriant. J'en serait presque jaloux !

\- Ça fait du bien de les voir réunis, répondit Rossi.

Et ils étaient tous bien d'accord.

Impatient, Reid plaqua Théa contre la paroi de l'ascenseur avant de lui dévorer la bouche. Coopérative et enthousiasme, la jeune femme se laissa faire et plongea les mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Ce simple geste lui avait terriblement manqué et elle s'en donna a cœur joie tandis que Reid collait son bassin au sien. Ils arrivèrent au sous sol bien trop vite a leur goût. Heureusement le parking était désert et ils ne se firent pas voir. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, ils avancèrent lentement vers la voiture.

\- Si on continue a ce rythme, on ne rentrera jamais a la maison, réussi a dire Reid entre deux baisers.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas vu... Et je voudrais te faire l'amour dans notre lit et non sur un parking...

Elle l'embrassa encore un petit moment avant de répondre.

\- Hum... D'accord, mais alors on va chez toi, c'est moins loin...

Il sourit et lui ouvrir la portière de la voiture.

\- Vendu !

Il conduisit rapidement jusqu'à son appartement et ils grimpèrent presque en courant les escaliers, pressés d'être enfin seuls tout les deux. A peine la porte franchie, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et Théa commença déjà à déboutonner la chemise de Reid. Ne voulant pas être en reste, il la débarrassa rapidement de son pull et attaqua les boutons de son jean. Elle fut rapidement en sous vêtements alors qu'elle lutait avec la ceinture de son amant. En extase, Reid huma encore et encore l'odeur de sa compagne jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne. Il plongea la bouche vers son cou pour profiter encore plus de la délicieuse odeur. Si bonne qu'il avait envi de la manger. Il mordilla la peau sensible et elle répondit en gémissant bruyamment. Fort de cette réaction, il s'attaqua aux agrafes de son soutient gorge.  
Il la sentait trembler sous ses doigts et sous son souffle chaud. Et lui se sent dur, très dur et très serré dans son jean. C'était tellement bon de se retenir en sachant qu'ensuite elle serait tout entière a lui, qu'il pourrait l'aimer et l'honorer comme il en avait tant rêver ces dernières semaines.  
Enfin elle parvint a ouvrir son pantalon avec ses doigts tremblants et ce dernier fini rapidement sur le sol. Prenant possession une nouvelle fois de sa bouche, il la poussa vers la chambre et ils basculèrent sur le lit. Le corps de Reid s'imbriqua parfaitement sur celui de Théa et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le coller encore plus a elle. Elle était bouillante sous lui et ça le rendait fou. Des bulles de plaisir s'accumulaient dans son ventre.  
Il fit remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse et elle se tortilla sous lui, impatiente. Il embrassa, mordilla et caressa tout les endroits qu'il savait sensible chez la jeune femme et celle ci répondait en gémissant de plus belle. Il aurait aimé faire durer encore le plaisir, mais leur désir était trop fort et ils étaient trop impatients. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement des derniers morceaux de tissus entre eux. Sa virilité enfin a l'air libre, il la plongea rapidement dans la chaleur humide du corps de sa petite amie, encouragée par la pressions de ses jambes autour de ses hanches.  
Une fois enfouis en elle, il la sentit se tendre et gémir contre sa bouche. Ses mains étaient partout sur lui, sa bouche était partout sur elle. Leur bassin dansaient à l'unisson a un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Il se concentra sur ses réactions, soucieux de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Elle sentit une chaleur familière et délicieuse grandir dans son ventre rapidement. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux et il plongea dans son cou. Il mordit la peau frissonnante au moment ou il la sentit venir et elle ne put retenir un cri qu'il étouffa d'un baiser. Lui même ne put se retenir davantage quand les chairs de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur lui. Les bulles de plaisir explosèrent et l'expression " petite mort " prit tout son sens.

Tremblante, frissonnante et le souffle court, elle laissa son orgasme redescendre doucement. Savourant les baisers papillons que son amant déposait sur toute la peau a sa portée. Elle tira ses cheveux humides de sueur pour l'attirer a elle et l'embrasser. Puis elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux chocolat de son petit ami.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu était un amant extraordinaire ? Murmura t elle.

\- Oui, mais tu peux me le répéter autant de fois que tu le souhaitera ! Et je peux te le prouver autant de fois que tu le désir...

Ils rirent et il se laissa tomber sur le coté du lit. Elle vint se blottir contre lui et il referma ses bras sur elle. Elle entendait son cœur qui battait encore la chamade et eut a nouveau la sensation d'être a sa place. Le sommeil lui tombait dessus comme une chape de plomb mais elle voulait rester encore éveillé un petit moment, pour savourer ses retrouvailles avec Spencer mais elle était si fatiguée par le voyage. Celui ci dut le sentir car il se mit a la bercer doucement en lui parlant. Sa voix chaude lui expliquant a quel point elle lui avait manqué et a quel point il l'aimait eut raison de sa volonté et elle s'endormit, comblée.

* * *

Elle se réveilla des heures plus tard, emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle tata de la main le matelas autour d'elle a la recherche de Spencer mais ne trouva que le vide. Elle ouvrit un œil et se redressa dans le lit au moment son petit ami entrait dans la chambre, les bras chargés d'un plateau plein de bonnes chose pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour princesse, dit il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim, vu que tu n'a rien mangé hier.

Il posa le plateau sur ses genoux et lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud double crème avec de la cannelle.

\- Hum... Tu es un saint, comment j'ai pu m'en sortir sans toi pendant trois semaines ?

\- Et moi donc.

Il lui embrassa le front avant de déguster avec elle le petit déjeuner, heureux de partager a nouveau ce simple geste du quotidien avec elle.

C'était le week-end et ils trainèrent au lit, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils refirent l'amour encore une fois, enfermés dans leur bulle de bonheur. Vers midi, il se leva du lit pour prendre une douche mais avant il voulu ranger les affaires du sac de la jeune femme.

Il commença a déballer la valise de Théa, laissant sa petite amie s'affaler sur le lit. Il sortit les vêtements du sac et retira un t-shirt qui n'appartenait pas a la jeune femme.

\- Théa ? Pourquoi il y a un de mes t-shirt dans tes affaires ?

Elle se redressa dans le lit, les joues rouges.

\- Bah... Je savais que j'allais mal dormir sans toi. Alors j'ai emmené un de tes t-shirts, tu sais, pour avoir ton odeur...

Elle rougit encore plus. Reid sourit, attendrit et s'assit près d'elle dans le lit avant de plonger la main sous son oreiller. Il en sortit a son tour un t-shirt appartenant a la jeune femme.

\- Moi aussi j'avais du mal a dormir, dit il.

Elle explosa de rire très vite suivit par son petit ami. Hilare, il grimpa sur le lit au dessus d'elle et s'allongea doucement sur elle. Elle arrêtât de rire quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Et si tu venais prendre ta douche avec moi ? Lui demanda t il.

\- Ho, mais vous êtes insatiable, Dr Reid, sourit elle.

\- C'est par ce que je vous aime, agent Terrador... Combien de fois devrais je encore vous le dire ?

\- Encore au moins une fois de plus...

Le week-end passa dans même ambiance légère et agréable et pour une fois ils oublièrent un peu le travail. Théa était malgré tout heureuse de retourner au bureau le lundi matin et de reprendre son travail sur le terrain. Ses collègue lui offrir un accueil chaleureux a son arrivée.

\- Tu nous as manqué ma belle ! Lui dit Morgan en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oui, on cru que Reid ne se remettrait jamais de ton dépars ! Ajouta Rossi.

\- Mais heureusement, il a réagit et a été remarquable sur l'affaire Grant !

\- Je n'en doutait pas une seconde, répondit Théa en couvrant d'un regard amoureux son compagnon.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons, Dit Garcia. Pourquoi ça ne tombe jamais sur moi ?

\- Mais je suis là moi bébé ! Répondit Morgan.

\- Non ! Toi tu es l'amant qu'on rejoint la nuit a l'hôtel pour une superbe partie de jambes en l'air ! Reid c'est le mari attentionné et fou amoureux !

\- Ho mais tu sais, question partie de jambes en l'air, Spencer n'est pas en reste ! Bien au contraire !

Reid rougit furieusement sous les rires de ses collègues. Heureusement, il fut sauvé par leur téléphones qui se mirent tous a sonner en même temps.

\- Au travail les enfants ! Dit Hotch.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es une bête de sexe ! Dit Morgan en passant un bras sur les épaules de Reid tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de débriefe. Tu caches bien ton jeux Casanova !

\- La ferme, Morgan !

Ils s'installèrent sur leur chaise et Garcia leur distribua un dossier chacun. Ils découvrirent en même temps qu'elle quel était le sujet de l'affaire et l'ambiance jusque là légère se chargea de tension.

\- Ho mon dieu, se sont...

\- Des enfants, continua Rossi. Deux enfants retrouvés éventrés...

Les photos étaient si moches que Garcia leur interdit de les afficher sur le grand écran.

\- On part tout de suite pour le Kentucky ! S'écria Hotch. On finira le débriefe dans le jet !

Il referma son dossier et sortit précipitamment de la salle. Morgan se leva a son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de Théa.

\- Bienvenue chez toi...

* * *

Ceci est pour le moment mon dernier chapitre de prêt. Comme se sont les vacances, j'ai ma fille dans les pattes mais toujours autant de travail voir même plus a cette période de l'année ( je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dit mais je suis portraitiste, je travail donc chez moi, donc compliqué avec une enfant de 6 ans a gérer en même temps ;) )

Cette prochaine affaire sera pas facile a lire et a raconter donc je préfère prendre mon temps pour vous l'écrire mais j'espère ne pas mettre plus d'une semaine pour vous la partager :)

Merci a ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favoris :D

Enjoy !


	34. Chapitre 34

Vraiment vraiment navrée du retard mais avec les vacances scolaires j'ai ma fille dans les pattes :p Sans compter mon travail. Bref place a la lecture ^^

Désolée pour les fautes de frappes mon clavier rend l'âme et ma barre espace ne marche qu'un coup sur deux...

* * *

 **Chapitre 34  
**

Le jet décolla rapidement direction le Kentucky ! Sans perdre de temps, toute l'équipe, cette fois ci au complet, s'installa devant le pc où Garcia leur fit un rapide résumé.

\- Vous vous rendez a Grayson, commença t elle. C'est une petite ville qui vit essentiellement de la chasse, elle est entourée par de nombreuses forêts ce qui fait qu'en haute saison elle attire beaucoup de monde. Chasse a l'ours, chasse au cerf... Surtout de gros animaux.

\- Donc une population qui sait manier les armes a feu, dit Hotch. Si le suspect vit a Grayson c'est étonnant qu'il ait préféré une arme blanche.

\- C'est plus discret, répondit Reid. Un coup de fusil hors période de chasse, ce qui est le cas actuellement, soulèverait des questions.

\- Et nous savons tous que tuer avec un couteau est souvent un substitue a la pénétration, continua Théa. Les victimes ont subit des agressions sexuelles, Garcia ?

\- Non, répondit Garcia.

\- Il est peu être impuissant, proposa Rossi. Qui sont les victimes ?

\- La première victime s'appelait Tucker Peters, il avait 9 ans. Il est partit de chez lui pour aller chez un copain deux rues plus loin mais n'ait jamais arrivé là bas. La deuxième c'est Marcus Jake, 10 ans, il a disparut entre le moment ou il est descendu du bus scolaire et ou il devait arriver chez lui.

\- Ils ont tout les deux étaient tués de plusieurs coups de couteau a l'abdomen, lit Morgan sur le rapport du légiste. Il y en avait tellement que les coups ont causé une éventration.

\- Le rapport dit que...

Théa dut avaler sa salive avant de pouvoir continuer sa phrase.

\- Le rapport dit que... Que les enfants étaient encore vivants quand leurs viscères sont sortit de...

Elle reposa le dossier sur la table, ne pouvant en lire plus sans vomir.

\- Combien de temps entre les meurtres ? Demanda Reid.

\- Une semaine, répondit Garcia. Marcus a été retrouvé hier matin dans les bois, tout comme Tucker.

\- Au même endroit ?

\- Non, à cinq kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Le lieu où il abandonne les corps ne semble pas avoir d'importance, conclut Hotch. JJ, en arrivant tu iras interroger les familles des victimes. Je veux savoir si ils ont reçu des menaces ou si ils avaient remarqué quelque chose de bizarre. Garcia, fait des recherche sur eux aussi.

\- Bien, Monsieur !

\- Morgan, toi, Reid et Théa vous irez a la morgue. Nous n'avons que le rapport préliminaire de l'autopsie de Marcus. Je veux plus de détails, et peut être remarquerez vous quelque chose qui a échappé au légiste.

Les trois agents approuvèrent.

\- Moi et Rossi on va aller s'installer au bureau du shérif, la population doit être inquiète et je ne veux pas un nouveau Glens Falls ! Cette fois nous allons mettre les parents en garde !

Le reste du voyage, chacun étudia le dossier de son coté. Théa était restée assise en face de Hotch, les yeux rivés sur le rapport quand elle sentit un regard insistant sur elle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Hotch la dévisager.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t elle. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Hotch leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es ravissante, c'est a peine si on voit que tu as presque eu le nez cassé ! Répondit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ? Je ne suis partie que trois semaines pourtant !

Il esquissa un sourire, heureux que la jeune femme soit a nouveau avec eux, cette sale gamine lui avait manqué.

\- Non, je voulais te dire que si cette affaire est trop dure pour toi, si tu sens que ça ne vas pas... Je veux que tu vienne me voir !

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? S'étonna t elle.

\- Les affaires avec les enfants sont les plus dures. L'affaire Kent a était très éprouvante et tu es a peine revenue que l'on enchaine avec des meurtres de jeunes enfants.

\- Tu m'a sentie traumatisé avec Kent ?

\- Je t'ai sentit ébranlée.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit elle après une seconde de réflexion. Mais pas parce que c'était des enfants, même si ce n'est pas facile et que se sont des images que je ne pourrait jamais oublier. J'ai était ébranlée par ce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais de la compassion pour un exterminateur de famille.

\- Et je t'ai expliqué pourquoi.

\- Oui, et j'ai compris. Donc pourquoi t'inquiètes tu cette fois ci ?

\- Par ce que je ne veux pas revoir chez toi la même réaction que chez JJ.

\- Je vois...

Elle pris une minute de réflexion et elle pensa a ce que Hotch essayait de lui dire.

\- Aaron, j'aime ce boulot, répondit elle. Je l'aime vraiment, tout les jours je me sens utile. J'ai le sentiment de rendre le monde un peu meilleur chaque jour qui passe. Même si c'est un éternel recommencement, même si a chaque fois que nous mettons un tueur en prison trois autres prennent sa place. JJ ne voit peut être que les horreurs, les tueries, les monstres et le sang. Mais moi je vois les vie sauvées, je vois Lyly James dans chaque personne sauvée.

Il ne le disait jamais, mais Hotch était fier d'eux. Il était fier de chacun d'entre eux dans cette équipe. Mais ce qu'il disait pas non plus, c'était que Cooper devenait une menace pour l'équipe. Durant toute l'absence de Théa, il avait dut gérer et justifier la moindre décision prise, détailler chaque rapports au maximum, rapporter chaque action et chaque éternuement de tout les membres de l'équipe. Cooper était a l'affût, attendant le faux pas. Et plus particulièrement une erreur de la part de Reid. Hotch l'avait couvert de mieux qu'il pouvait, passant sous silence son manque d'intérêt pour le travail durant l'absence de sa compagne. Heureusement, le jeune agent s'était secoué juste a temps et son esprit brillant avait fait merveille a nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas cet acharnement et leur dernière conversation avait presque tourné a l'affrontement.  
Hotch avait gardé tout cela pour lui, il ne voulait pas mettre plus de pression encore sur les épaules de ses équipiers mais il était inquiet, très inquiet. Et il allait devoir se montrer plus exigeant envers eux pour éviter une catastrophe.

* * *

Une fois au Kentucky, tous se mirent au travail et Morgan, Reid et Théa se rendirent au bureau du légiste. Ce dernier venait de finir l'autopsie de la deuxième victime.

\- Comme dans mon premier rapport, je confirme que le petit est mort de 18 coups de couteau a l'abdomen. L'hémorragie et l'éviscération l'ont tué en quelques minutes.

\- Mais il a eut le temps de souffrir...

Théa parcourait des yeux le nouveau rapport tout en tentant de ne pas grimacer, tandis que Reid et Morgan se penchaient sur la petite victime étendue sur la table d'autopsie.

\- Il faut beaucoup de rage pour poignarder quelqu'un 18 fois, dit Morgan. Pas d'agression sexuelle ?

\- Non, répondit le légiste.

Reid se pencha encore plus et colla presque son nez sur les marques de couteau.

\- L'angle des blessure est étrange, regarde Morgan. Marcus devait être a terre quand il s'est fait poignarder et le suspect penché sur lui.

\- Les coups portés a la première victimes ont l'air plus hésitantes, ajouta Morgan.

\- Il prend en assurance. L'angle des coups est le même sur la première victime ?

\- Oui, 45°, répondit le légiste.

\- Cela confirme ma théorie. Les enfants ne font pas tout a fait la même taille, si ils étaient debout l'angle ne serait pas le même sur les deux.

\- Le suspect a utilisé un couteau de cuisine ? Demanda Théa en relevant les yeux du rapport.

\- Oui, un gros couteau a viande.

\- Pourtant, la profondeur des blessures n'est pas si importante ?

\- Oui, cela m'a intrigué au départ mais c'est bien un gros couteau de cuisine l'arme du meurtre.

Reid s'approcha de sa compagne et lut par dessus son épaule.

\- Il a hésité ?

\- Ou n'avait pas assez de force ?

\- Hum... On verra cela plus tard, pour le moment nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments pour faire des suppositions.

* * *

Après leur visite chez le légiste et un coup de fil a Hotch pour lui faire part de leur impressions, il les envoya a la seule école de la ville.

\- Le shérif Izie Lieber a prévenue la directrice de l'école que vous arriviez. Les enfants de la ville vont tous a cette école, elle aura peut être quelque chose a vous dire.

Ils firent ce que Hotch leur demanda et se rendirent a l'école ou la directrice les attendaient devant l'entrée.

\- Je suis Miranda Hellen, se présenta t elle. La maitresse de Marcus et de Tucker nous attend dans mon bureau, suivez moi.

La directrice avait vraiment la tête de l'emploi. Grande, fine, des lunettes carré et les cheveux grisonnants tiré en un chignon serré, un visage sévère. Il ne lui manquait plus que le chapeau pointu et elle serait le sosie du professeur McGonagall qui enseignait la métamorphose a Poudlard.

Elle les conduisit a son bureau ou les attendait une frêle jeune femme assise sur une chaise. Elle s'essuya précipitamment ses yeux rouges quand elle les vit entrer.

\- Voici Melle Camille, Tucker et Marcus étaient tout deux dans sa classe.

La jeune femme s'avança vers eux pour leur tendre la main.

\- J'ai cru défaillir quand Mme Hellen m'a mise au courant pour Marcus, leur dit elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment quand j'ai vu que Marcus était absent, après ce qui est arrivé à Tucker, vous comprenez...

\- Bien sur Mademoiselle nous comprenons. Nous avons quelques questions a vous poser, pensez vous pouvoir nous répondre ? Demanda Morgan.

Théa vit l'œil de son équipier briller. Visiblement, il trouvait la jeune enseignante a son gout. Faut dire qu'elle était plutôt mignonne mais pas le style de Derek. Trops fine, trop sage avec jupe longue et son chemisier boutonné jusqu'au col. Mais ses grands yeux bleue donnaient a son visage un air de petite fille sage. Cette dernière sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer une larme sur sa joue.

\- Si je peux vous aider, je le ferais, répondit elle. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux vous dire ! C'était des enfants tellement gentils !

Reid la fit rassoir sur la chaise quand un sanglot secoua la jeune femme.

\- Essayez de vous calmer, dit il. Pouvez vous nous parler des garçons ? Prenez votre temps.

\- Vous êtes gentil, merci, renifla t elle.

Théa remarqua que l'enseignante avait gardé dans ses mains celles de Reid quand ce dernier l'avait aidé a s'assoir.

\- C'est tellement triste... Ces pauvres petits. Et leur parents ! Ils ont déjà traversés tellement d'épreuves !

\- C'est a dire ? Demanda Théa.

Mais Melle Camille ne regardait que Reid et ignora la question de Théa.

\- Quand nous avons appris ce qui était arrivé a Tucker, j'ai tout de suite expliqué aux enfants qu'ils ne devaient pas rentrer chez eux ou se balader tout seul ! Dans une petite ville comme la notre, tout le monde surveille tout le monde. Nous n'avons pas peur de laisser les enfants jouer seuls dans les rues le soir ! Je ne comprend pas que quelqu'un d'ici ai put commettre une telle abomination ! Mais j'ai mis les enfants en garde ! Croyez vous que j'ai bien fait ?

\- Bien entendu ! Répondit Reid, les mains toujours emprisonnées dans celle de Melle Camille. Nos collègues vont d'ailleurs alerter la population de la ville et donner des consignes afin que ceci ne se reproduise pas.

Melle Camille hocha la tête et posa son mouchoir contre son nez sans lâcher Reid et cela commença à agacer Théa.

\- Madame, commença Reid.

\- Mademoiselle ! L'interrompit elle, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Théa.

\- Mademoiselle, vous avez dit que les familles avaient traversé des épreuves ?

\- Ho ! Oui, les parents de Tucker ont de gros problème d'argent. Le père à dut mettre sa société en faillite l'année dernière. Il avait des problème avec le jeu et tout l'argent de la famille passait dans le poker et malheureusement il était un bien piètre joueur... Cela provoquait des disputes a la maison vous vous en doutez, et Tucker le vivait très mal ! Ses notes ont dégringolées ! Il est devenu violent envers les autres enfants. Mais il avait fait tellement de progrès depuis quelques mois grâce a notre conseiller d'éducation. Tucker l'aimait beaucoup et il l'a beaucoup aidé.

Reid se tourna vers Théa et Morgan.

\- Une dette de jeu pourrait expliquer la mort de Tucker ? Un bookmaker ou un créancier ?

\- Non ! Intervint Melle Camille. Les dettes du père de Tucker ont toutes étaient effacées ! Quand le père de madame Peters a appris les déboires de son beau fils, il a offert de rembourser les dettes de jeu a la condition que Mr Peters se fasse soigner pour sa dépendance au jeu, ce qu'il a fait.

\- Je vais quand même demander a Garcia de vérifier tout cela, dit Théa. On ne peut pas se permettre de négliger une piste.

\- Vous perdez votre temps ! La famille de Marcus avaient eux aussi des difficultés mais rien dans le même genre.

Elle s'adressait toujours a Reid, le couvrant d'un regard brillant de larmes.

\- La mère de Marcus élevait seule son fils. Elle a deux travail pour joindre les deux bouts et Marcus devait souvent se débrouiller seul. Il était brillant mais indiscipliné. Lui aussi, notre conseillé d'éducation l'a beaucoup aidé. J'imagine que Marcus voyait en lui le père qu'il lui manque tant.

\- Très bien, nous allons explorer tout cela, dit Reid.

\- J'espère vous avoir aidé agent... Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom ?

\- En fait c'est Dr Reid, et voici les agent Terrador et Morgan.

\- Docteur ? Vous n'êtes pas agent vous aussi ?

\- Si, mais c'est un génie, répondit Morgan a la place de Reid.

\- C'est fascinant ! Je ne savais pas que le FBI engageait des personnes comme vous !

\- Je suis comme les autres. Merci Melle Camille, vous nous avez beaucoup aider mais nous devons nous remettre au travail.

\- D'accord, si je peux encore vous aider appelez moi !

Melle Camille ne put leur apprendre d'avantage, mais elle leur avait offert quelques piste a exploiter. Ce qui agaça Théa quand Reid en fit la remarque a voix haute dans la voiture.

\- Tu devrais éviter de vanter les mérites de la charmante Melle Camille devant ta chérie, Reid.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers sa compagne assise a l'arrière et vit sa mine renfrognée mais ne compris pas pourquoi.

\- Tu a tapé dans l'œil de la prof, petit Génie ! Ajouta Morgan.

\- Moi ? Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Bien évidemment, tu n'as rien vu ! Répliqua Théa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et elle se mit a bouder.

Son boudin dura jusqu'à leur arrivée au poste du Shérif et Reid la laissa se calmer, ne voulant s'attirer ses foudres.

\- Ha ! Vous voilà, les accueillit Hotch quand ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce qui leur était réservée. Du nouveau ?

\- Pas mal de choses oui, répondit Morgan. Quelques pièces de puzzle qu'il va falloir démêler.

\- La maitresse des enfants s'est montré TRÈS coopérative, ajouta Théa d'un air mécontent.

Elle se dirigea vers la cafetière pour se servir un café sous le regard curieux de Hotch.

\- Elle boude ou quoi ?

\- C'est exactement ça ! Répondit Morgan.

\- La ferme, Derek ! S'écria Théa.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Reid ?

\- Mais rien ! Rien du tout ! Pourquoi ça serait moi qui fait quelque chose ?! J'ai rien fait !

\- Justement ! Claqua Théa. Je vais voir si je peux aider JJ.

Et elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

\- Reid s'est fait dragouiller par la prof et Théa n'a pas apprécié, expliqua Morgan avec un grand sourire amusé.

\- Mais je n'ai rien remarqué ! Se défendit ce dernier en levant les mains en signe d'incompréhension.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal ! Il n'avait fait que parler avec un témoin !

\- Ho ! Arêtes, Casanova ! Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle te faisait de l'œil avec ses grands yeux de biche ? Elle clignait des yeux tellement de fois a la minute qu'elle m'a donné le tournis.

Reid semblait a mille lieus de là. Il avait bêtement pensé que Melle Camille clignait autant des yeux par ce qu'elle pleurait.

\- Admettons, mais pourquoi Théa m'en veux ?

Morgan se tapa le front avec la main et Hotch leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as laissé une femme te faire du charme sans réagir et devant ta copine !

Un déclic sembla se faire dans sa tête et il sourit.

\- Elle est jalouse ?

\- Ça a l'air de te faire plaisir ? S'étonna Hotch.

Le sourire de Reid s'élargit et une joli rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

\- Ok, bonhomme, intervint Morgan. Je suis sûr que tu trouve cela très flatteur et très mignon que Théa soit jalouse mais a ta place j'aurais peur. Je ne veux pas être dans le coin quand elle piquera sa crise !

Le sourire de Reid se transforma en grimace.

\- Je devrait peut être aller lui parler...

\- Plus tard, dit Hotch. On a du travail. Qu'avez vous appris ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de rage dans ces meurtres, cela ne ressemble pas a ce que l'ont peut voir habituellement. Je ne pence pas que nous ayons affaire au pédophile classique.

\- Pas d'agression sexuelle, un mode opératoire très brouillon. Il y avait de l'hésitation dans les coups de couteaux malgré la rage.

\- Et leur professeur ? Mis a part son coup de cœur pour Reid ?

\- On a peut être quelque chose a ce sujet, continua Morgan. Les deux familles ont eut des problèmes personnels ces derniers mois. Le père Peters à eut des problème de jeux, il a dut liquider son entreprise.

\- Un bookmaker en colère ? Proposa Hotch.

\- On y a pensé mais son beau père a liquidé les dettes a condition que Mr Peters suive une cure de désintox pour son addiction au jeu.

\- On va quand même demander a Garcia de vérifier cela, et la famille de Marcus ?

\- La mère élève seule son fils et doit cumuler deux travail pour s'en sortir. Son fils doit souvent se débrouiller seul.

\- Les deux gamins ont eut des problèmes de discipline a l'école et sont suivi par le conseiller d'éducation.

\- Donc on a peut être un lien entre eux, réfléchit Hotch. Dans une petite ville comme celle ci, tout le monde connais tout le monde et fréquente les mêmes endroits. Il y a trop de points communs. Mais là on a quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Une discution avec le fameux conseiller d'éducation semble une bonne idée, ajouta Reid.

\- Très bien, vous ferez cela demain matin. Là, il est tard et j'attends de savoir ce que JJ a put tirer des parents.

\- Où est Rossi ?

\- Avec le shérif, il organise la suite. Nous allons...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rossi entra justement précipitamment dans la pièce.

\- Hotch ! Un autre gosse a disparut !

\- Quand ?

\- A la sortie de l'école. Molly O'Neil n'est jamais monté dans le bus scolaire. Sa mère vient d'appeler le shérif quand sa fille n'était pas a la maison quand elle est rentrée de son travail.

\- Donc cela fait au moins deux heures !

\- Normalement, Molly rejoint sa mère a son travail a la garderie de la ville. Mais parfois elle rentre directement faire ses devoirs, donc sa mère ne s'est pas inquiété vu que la grand mère était censé y être aussi. Sauf qu'elle la croyait a la garderie !

Hotch sortit son téléphone et ils commencèrent tous un branle bas de combat. Des recherches s'organisèrent pour retrouver la jeune fille de 10 ans. La nuit allait tomber d'un instant a l'autre, alors ils s'équipèrent de blousons chaud et de lampe torches pour ratisser la forêt.

Le shérif Lieber organisa efficacement les équipes et mis a contribution le plus de monde possible. Une cinquantaine de personnes se réunirent a l'orée de la forêt au crépuscule et chaque équipe de vit attribuer un secteur précis. Les dix équipes de cinq personnes se mirent en branle rapidement. Déjà quatre heures que Molly avait disparut. JJ était resté avec la mère de Molly chez elle au cas où la petite rentrerait seule mais tous savaient qu'il y avait peu d'espoir qu'elle se soit simplement perdue.

Hotch, Reid et Théa avec deux autres hommes du shérif s'enfonçaient de leur coté dans la forêt et il fit très rapidement noir sous les arbres. Balayant tout autour d'eux avec leur torches et criant le nom de Molly, il devint vite difficile de progresser parmi les branches basses, les ronces et les racines.

Le temps passait et les espoirs s'éteignaient au même rythme. Et vers minuit, il devint clair qu'ils avaient plus de chance de retrouver un cadavre et non une enfant bien vivante. D'autant que le froid était mordant dans cette région la nuit.

Entrecoupé des appels pour retrouver Molly, Reid tenta tout de même un rapprochement avec sa compagne qui l'avait royalement ignoré depuis leur entrevue avec Melle Camille.

\- Je ne te pensais pas du genre jalouse ma chérie, essaya t il.

\- Tu apprendras quelque chose sur moi, Spencer, c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas jouer avec ma jalousie !

Elle avait répondu sans le regarder, continuant a balayer de sa torche les alentours.

\- Je ne veux pas jouer avec ta jalousie, Théa. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle me faisait du charme.

\- Ce qui ne m'étonne qu'a moitié...

\- Alors pourquoi es tu en colère ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment !

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, mon amour.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu et se disputer avec elle. Il aurait dût se sentir vexé qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance, qu'elle pouvait penser qu'il pourrait s'intéresser a une autre femme. Mais il trouvait cela craquant et flatteur, après tout il n'y a pas de jalousie sans amour ! Il décida donc de la rassurer.

\- Tu sais, a mes yeux, n'importe quelle autre femme ne tient pas la comparaison avec toi, commença t il.

Il attendit une première réaction, qui ne vint pas, alors il continua.

\- Je t'aime Théa, je pourrais me sentir vexé de ton manque de confiance mais je préfère croire que c'est un excès de ton amour pour moi.

Cette fois elle s'arrêtât et il l'entendit soupirer. Enfin, elle se retourna et se planta devant lui, une petite moue sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en toi, Spencer. C'est plutôt un manque de confiance en moi !

Alors là, il ne s'y attendais pas ! Intrigué, il la laissa chercher ses mots et continuer son explication.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que toi ! Parfois je ne comprend rien a ce que tu me racontes ou a tes blagues sur la physique quantique. Alors que j'aimerais tellement partager tout ça avec toi ! Et parfois, j'ai peur que tu rencontre quelqu'un a ta hauteur avec qui tu pourras partager tout ce que ton super cerveaux connait... Avec qui tu n'auras pas a faire d'efforts pour te faire comprendre.

\- Ho, Théa...

Il franchit les derniers centimètres entre eux et posa une main chaude sur sa joue rougit par le froid.

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui analyse tout, qui retient tout ce qu'il voit et tout ce qu'il lit. J'ai tendance a voir le monde a travers des statistiques et de façon scientifique. Alors que toi... Toi, tu es impulsive, tu réagit a l'instinct et avec ton cœur. Et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Tu es mon rayon de soleil qui me remonte le moral, qui me fait rire, qui me fait sentir bien. Et je me fiche de ton QI par ce que tu es intelligente mais d'une autre manière que moi.

Elle ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard et ses yeux brillaient dans le noir de la nuit, émue au possible.

\- Je t'aime Théa. Tu es la femme de ma vie et jamais aucune autre femme ne changera ça...

Oubliant ce pourquoi ils étaient seuls au milieu de la forêt en pleine nuit, elle se jeta a son cou, le cœur battant la chamade et empli de chaleur.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Spencer. Je suis désolée, c'est juste que parfois tu m'impressionnes tellement et je me sens si bête ! Et je suis jalouse ! Jalouse comme un poux ! Je l'ai toujours était je ne peux rien y faire alors pardon !

\- Ne t'excuses pas, mon amour. Et tu peux être jalouse autant que tu veux, je trouves ça trop mignon !

Elle s'apprêtait a l'embrasser quand une puissance torche les éblouis brutalement.

\- Mais a quoi vous jouez tout les deux !

Oups, boulette !

Hotch les regardaient d'un air furieux en braquant sa torche en plein sur leur visage.

\- On recherche une petite fille ! Et vous êtes là a vous bécoter comme des adolescents ! Un peu de sérieux voulez vous !

\- Oui, on est désolés Hotch ! Répondit Reid. On avait un petit truc a régler...

\- Je me fiche de vos histoires sans importance ! Je vous rappel que Cooper vous as a l'œil et c'est précisément ce genre de conneries qui pourrait bien vous coûter votre place ! ALORS REMETTEZ VOUS AU BOULOT ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Sans demander leur reste, ils se sauvèrent rapidement pour reprendre leur recherche, tout de même honteux de leur comportement quelque peu déplacé.

Les recherches continuèrent jusque très tard dans la nuit. Vers cinq heures du matin, ils étaient tous épuisés et transis de froid. Ils avaient fouillé chaque buissons, chaque terriers ou grotte sur des kilomètres. Mais aucune trace de la petite fille. Le shérif sonna la fin des recherches. Malgré leur envi de retrouver la fillette, ils durent tous admettre leur impuissance. Ils reprirent donc le chemin de la ville, découragés et déçus, appréhendant le moment ou ils devraient annoncer aux parents de Molly qu'ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé leur fille.

Baillant et a moitié endormie, Théa avançait parmi les broussailles sans faire attention et passait son temps a trébucher, manquant de se casser la figure a chaque pas. Agacé et sur les nerfs, Hotch s'approcha d'elle pour la secouer un peu.

\- Théa ! Fait donc un peu attention ! On a pas besoin d'emmener un agent aux urgences par ce qu'elle ne regarde pas où elle met les pieds !

\- Pourquoi es tu sur les nerfs comme ça, Aaron ? Râla t elle.

\- Par ce qu'on a une enfant qui a disparue !

\- Je suis au courant ! Mais c'est pas en passant tes nerfs sur nous que ça va changer les AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Théa disparut brusquement de son champs de vision. Son cri résonna dans la nuit, attirant Reid qui n'était pas loin.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'écria t il. J'ai entendu un cri ! Où est Théa ?

\- Bah, heu... Je sais pas... Répondit Hotch, ébahit d'avoir vu la jeune femme disparaitre brusquement sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Je suis là ! S'éleva la voix de la jeune femme.

Reid chercha autour de lui avec sa torche mais ne trouva nul trace de sa compagne.

\- Théa !

\- En bas !

Il braqua sa torche vers le sol et éclaira une pente boueuse et presque a pic. Il suivit la descente jusqu'à tomber sur Théa, enfoncée jusqu'aux cuisses dans la boue cinq mètres plus bas dans une sorte de cratère.

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvée là ?!

\- J'ai glissé...

\- Étonnant...

\- Je t'avais dit de faire attention ! Ajouta Hotch.

\- Au lieu de vous moquer de moi, vous pourriez m'aider a sortir de ce merdier !

\- On va chercher de quoi te remonter, ne bouges pas ! Lui dit Hotch.

\- Sans blague ? Et où veux tu que j'aille ?

Reid se pencha un peu plus pour mieux voir.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non, je crois pas.

Heureusement, Hotch arriva vite avec Morgan et Rossi. Il lança une corde a la jeune femme.

\- Attaches la à ta taille, on va te tirer de là.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit et enroula la corde autour d'elle et s'y agrippa.

\- Allez y ! Sortez moi de là !

Les trois hommes se mirent a tirer sur la corde pour la remonter mais quelque chose bloquait.

\- Attendez ! Ma jambe est coincée !

Elle plongea une main dans la boue pour trouver ce qui l'empêchait de bouger. Sa main toucha quelque chose et elle tira dessus.

\- Ça doit être une racine, leur dit elle.

Elle tira un peu plus fort pour la décoincer et sa jambe se libéra brusquement. Emportée par son élan, elle tomba a la renverse, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la boue. Elle n'avait pas lâché ce qu'elle avait dans la main et ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle se rendit compte de la nature de la " racine ".

\- Heu, les gars, je crois que j'ai trouver quelque chose...

Les torches se braquèrent sur le trou et ils constatèrent que Théa tenait un bras. Un petit bras... Elle tira un peu plus et remontât a la surface le corps de Molly O'Neil.

\- Et merde...

\- Sortez moi de là, s'il vous plait !

Ils durent tout d'abord sortir le corps de Molly de la boue. Théa l'amarra a la corde et ils le remontèrent facilement. Les équipes du légiste prirent en charge le petit corps tandis que Hotch renvoyait la corde a Théa. Cette fois, ils purent la tirer jusqu'en haut.

\- Ce que t'es lourde ! Se plaignit Morgan.

Reid attrapa la main de Théa et la hissa auprès de lui.

\- Ça va ? Tu boites !

\- C'est rien, j'ai dut me tordre la cheville.

Elle était couverte de boue de la tête au pieds et frissonnait de froid. Reid voulut l'aider a marcher vers les voitures mais elle boitilla vers Morgan pour lui tartiner le visage de boue.

\- Hé ! Mais ça va pas la tête !

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir dit que j'étais grosse !

\- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai dit que tu était lourde !

\- C'est pareil !

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! Cria Hotch. Allez a l'hôtel pour vous décrasser ! En plus ça pue !

Théa lui tira la langue et laissa Reid la trainer vers les voitures.

* * *

Pardon pardon pour le retard :) j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous auras plus ^^


	35. Chapitre 35

Bonjour ! Voici la suite

Navré des délais je fait de mon mieux ^^ De plus le site a eu un gros bug au moment ou j'ai voulu enregistrer ce que j'avais écrits et j'ai tout perdu -_- obligée de recommencer grrrrr

Bref voici la suite ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

Ils arrivèrent avec soulagement a l'hôtel même si la gérante râla qu'ils mettaient tous de la boue partout. Trop fatigués pour répliquer, ils se dépêchent de se rendre chacun a leur chambre. Aussi crasseux que sa compagne de l'avoir aidé a marcher, Reid se débarrassa lui aussi de ses vêtements boueux et entra dans la douche avec elle.

\- Beurk ! J'en ai plein les cheveux ! Se plaignit elle.

\- Attends, laisses moi faire.

Il versa une généreuse quantité de shampoing dans ses mains et commença a frotter énergiquement les long cheveux de sa compagne pour les débarrasser de toute la boue.

\- Pourquoi faut il toujours que cela tombe sur moi ? Grogna t elle. Dès qu'il y a un trou, un obstacle, un truc fragile, pourquoi faut il toujours que je me prenne les pieds dedans ?

\- Tu es maladroite, mon cœur.

\- J'ai la poisse oui ! En plus, j'ai mal a la cheville !

\- Vois le bon coté des choses, si tu n'étais pas tombée dans le cratère, nous n'aurions probablement jamais retrouvé le corps de Molly.

\- Hum...

\- Son corps nous apprendra probablement quelque chose, continua t il en rinçant les longs cheveux noirs.

\- Espérons... Quitte a me retrouver enterrée vivante avec le cadavre d'une pauvre petite gamine, autant que cela serve a quelque chose.

Ils finirent de se laver et la boue coula dans le siphon, emportant avec elle les dernières traces de leur nuit épuisante. Ils avaient le temps de prendre un peu de repos, temps que l'autopsie n'était pas finie, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Reid prit tout de même le temps de jeter un œil a la cheville de Théa avant de dormir mais elle ne s'était fait qu'une petite foulure qu'il banda rapidement. Enfin, ils purent s'enfouir sous les couvertures au chaud et s'endormirent dès que leur tête touche l'oreiller.

* * *

Quatre petites heures plus tard, Hotch les réveilla en fanfare en ouvrant brutalement la porte de leur chambre.

\- Debout ! On a du boulot ! Hurla t il, faisant sursauter le jeune couple.

Il referma la porte en la claquant et Théa se redressa dans le lit, les cheveux en vrac et des cernes de quinze kilomètres sous les yeux.

\- Non mais c'est quoi son problème ?! Cria t elle. Pourquoi il est sur notre dos comme ça ?!

Reid tira sur son bras pour la rallonger a ses cotés et installa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

\- On lui met la pression au bureau, expliqua t il. Je l'ai vu se prendre la tête avec Cooper plusieurs fois.

\- Il commence a me casser les ovaires celui là !

\- Quelle grossièreté jeune fille !

\- M'en fou ! Et fait pas genre qu'il t"énerve pas aussi !

\- C'est vrai mais c'est pas une raison pour jurer comme un charretier ! C'est pas jolie dans ta bouche.

En parlant de bouche, il se redressa et l'emprisonna dans la sienne. Il en profita pour grimper sur elle et s'installer entre ses jambes.

\- Tu utilises le sexe pour détourner mon attention ?

\- Non, j'utilise le sexe pour te prouver que je t'aime.

Elle rit et recommença a l'embrasser tout en remuant son bassin contre lui. Ils commençaient a peine a s'échauffer que des coups a la porte les interrompit.

\- JE VAIS PAS ME RÉPÉTER DEUX FOIS !

Pestant et grommelant, ils se levèrent du lit et s'habillèrent en hâte en baillant toute les deux minutes.

\- Ha bas quand même ! J'ai faillit attendre ! Leur lança Hotch quand il grimpèrent en voiture avec lui.

\- Quel est le programme ? Demanda Reid.

\- Je vais vous déposer chez le légiste, il doit avoir fini l'autopsie. Ensuite vous irez voir le conseiller d'éducation. JJ vient d'aller dormir, elle a passé toute la nuit avec la mère de Molly.

\- Est ce que la famille de Molly présente aussi des difficultés ? Demanda Théa.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Hotch. Si ce n'est que le père est souvent partit en déplacement. Molly a essentiellement été élevée par sa mère et sa grand mère mais elles s'en sortent très bien. Rossi et Morgan sont retournés sur les lieux où l'ont a trouvé le corps, a la lumière du jour ils trouveront peu être quelque chose. On se retrouve dans quelques heures pour donner le profil.

Il les déposa au légiste et repartit sans attendre.

\- C'est un vrai rayon de soleil...

L'autopsie s'avéra finalement instructive.

\- Il s'est vraiment déchainé sur cette pauvre petite, leur dit le légiste. Il n'y a pas que des coups de couteau, il l'a aussi frappé ce que je pence être une grosse branche, elle a des échardes sur tout le corps, le crâne en miettes et la plupart de ses os sont fracturés. Il ne faut pas que sa mère l'a voit dans cet état.

\- Bien sur, nous allons nous en assurer. Toujours pas de viol ?

\- Non, et elle avait toujours ses vêtements comme les autres. En revanche, j'y ai trouvé quelque chose de nouveau !

Intéressés, les deux agents se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Sur son chemisier j'ai réussi a trouver des traces humides.

\- Alors qu'elle était plongée dans la boue ?! S'étonna Théa.

\- Le chemiser était sous son manteau, le suspect a dut le refermer avant de la balancer dans le cratère.

\- Vous savez ce que sont ces traces ?

\- Oui, des larmes.

\- Des larmes ?! S'étonna Reid. Voila qui est intéressant...

* * *

\- Éclaires ma lanterne mon chéri, demanda Théa. Il y a bien de l'ADN dans les larmes ?

Elle regretta immédiatement sa question quand elle vit le regard de Reid se mettre a briller. Elle entendit presque son cerveau se mettre en route.

\- Les larmes sont constituées de liquide lacrymal qui déborde de l'œil. Elles sont salées, sécrétées par les glandes lacrymales au niveau des production accrue de larmes permet de protéger la cornée en cas d'agression, une poussière dans l'œil par exemple. Mais le plus souvent les larmes trahissent un sentiment fort. Un état de désespoir, de tristesse, de peur ou de douleur. Elles peuvent aussi apparaitre en d'autres circonstances émotionnelles comme la joie, le rire ou même la rage. Pleurer est normalement un acte réflexe, mais certains comédiens peuvent produire des larmes en évoquant intérieurement des circonstances provoquant la tristesse. Mais je m'éloigne de ta question ! Il y a t'il de l'ADN dans les larmes ? Le liquide produit et sécrété lors du larmoiement est essentiellement aqueux, contenant entre autres du chlorure de sodium qui donne aux larmes leur goût salé, ainsi que d'autres ions, des lipides, des enzymes et, accessoirement, certains médicaments. D'après une étude menée en 1981, sa composition varie et les larmes versées lors d'une émotion sont plus riches en protéines que celles versées pour une simple irritation locale. Cette étude n'aurait cependant pas amené de preuve scientifique...

Il vit qu'il avait perdu sa compagne en route au vu de son air perplexe.

\- Oui les larmes peuvent contenir de l'ADN si on parvient à y trouver des cellules, dit il tout simplement.

\- Chouette ! S'exclama Théa en sortant de son apathie. Espérons que le légiste pourra en trouver ! En attendant je meurt de faim, allons manger quelque chose avant d'aller voir le conseiller d'éducation.

Elle passa son bras sous le sien et l'entraina avec elle vers un petit restaurant au coin de la rue.

\- Mais Hotch...

\- Aaron n'est pas là et nous n'avons rien mangé depuis hier ! Tu ne veux pas que je m'effondre au milieu d'une poursuite a cause d'une crise d'hypoglycémie ?

\- Bah non...

\- Alors a table !

Ils prirent le temps d'avaler un bon repas avant de se rendre a l'école et ils en profitèrent pour faire un point sur l'affaire.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a une raison pour que le suspect se soit autant acharné sur Molly ? Demanda Théa en grignotant sa salade.

\- Tu as une idée ?

\- En fait oui, ou plutôt un début d'idée.

\- Je t'écoutes.

\- Et si ce meurtre était plus violent que les deux premiers parce que Molly est ... Une fille ?

Reid croisa ses longues jambes sous la table et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en dévisageant sa compagne. Elle laissa l'idée faire le chemin dans sa tête et attendit son avis.

\- Les pédophiles classiques, commença t il, sont préférentiels, ils sont attirés par un type précis de victimes.

\- Tout comme les violeurs ou les tueurs en séries.

\- Tout a fait. Ils sont attirés par une couleur de cheveux, une race ou un age, ou tout cela a la fois. Mais dans 99% des cas ils sont surtout attirés par un même sexe. Un pédophile qui s'attaque a de jeunes garçons a peu de chance de s'en prendre d'un seul coup a une petite fille.

\- Je te suis jusque là.

\- Donc qu'en conclus tu ?

\- Que le suspect n'est pas un pédophile.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la directrice de l'école les menaient au bureau du conseiller d'éducation.

\- Mr Robbins ? Je suis le Dr Reid et voici ma coéquipière l'agent Terrador, nous sommes du FBI et nous aurions quelques questions a vous poser a propos de certains enfants que vous suivez.

Mr Robbins était un homme grand au visage enfantin, tout rond avec un très grand sourire et des yeux bleus pétillants sous des cheveux bruns frisés. Les gosses devaient se sentir tout de suite a l'aise avec lui.

\- Asseyez vous, j'imagine que vous voulez que je vous parle des trois enfants qui sont...

\- Oui, nous avons appris par Melle Camille que leurs familles avaient rencontré des difficultés par le passé ?

\- C'est exact, en tout cas pour Marcus et Tucker. Je ne crois pas que Molly ou sa famille ait eut des problèmes.

\- Commencez par le début, l'encouragea Reid.

\- Et bien, voyez vous j'ai plus un rôle de psychologue que de conseiller ici. Quand les notes de Tucker et Marcus ont dégringolé et que Marcus est devenue une petite brute avec ses camarades, je suis intervenu. J'ai parlé avec eux, ils se sont confiés et on a mis en place des solutions pour apporter un peu sérénité chez ces gamins. Et tout ceci a plutôt bien marché vu qu'ils sont rentrés dans le rang. Enfin, je veux dire... Qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le rang.

\- Et Molly ?

\- Pas de problème particulier, je lui ai parlé en début de semaine par ce qu'elle a eut un désaccord avec un autre élève mais rien de bien important ! On en voit tout les jours des petits conflits a propos de place de casiers ou d'amourette. Faut pas croire, ils sont déjà très passionnés a cet age !

Il leur sourit et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit a ce moment là, laissant entrer une femme et un enfant d'environ 10 ans.

\- Ha ! Je vous présente ma femme Mandy et mon fils Owen.

\- Enchantée ! Leur répondit elle en leur souriant. Tu as bientôt fini, mon chéri ? Le rendez vous chez le médecin est dans une demi heure.

Mme Robbins devait avoir rendez vous chez son gynécologue car elle était enceinte jusqu'au yeux !

\- C'est pour quand ? Lui demanda Théa.

\- Ce week-end ! Lui répondit elle d'un air joyeux. J'ai justement rendez vous pour que nous mettions au point les derniers détail pour le déclenchement. J'adore être enceinte mais honnêtement je n'en peux plus ! Cette petite coquine refuse de sortir et a déjà pris du rab !

\- Vous êtes pourtant radieuse ! Répondit Théa en lui souriant.

Et c'était vrai. La grande femme blonde avait un teint parfait sans la moindre cerne sous ses grands yeux bruns et avait l'air plus en forme que les deux agents du FBI.

\- Je vous souhaites beaucoup de bonheur, ajouta Théa. Nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps, pourriez vous attendre dans le couloir avec votre fils ? Il n'y en vraiment pour deux minutes encore.

\- Non ! S'écria le gamin. Ce n'est pas ma maman !

Surprise, Théa se tourna vers le petit qui se réfugia dans les jambes de son père.

\- Owen... Excusez le, devenir grand frère le rend un peu nerveux. Owen, va avec Mandy s'il te plait, j'arrive tout de suite !

\- Viens Owen !

Mme Robbins attrapa le petit par la main et le tira a l'extérieur du bureau malgré la réticence évidente de ce dernier.

\- Ce n'est pas sa mère ? Demanda Reid.

Théa donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Reid.

\- Spencer, cela ne nous regarde pas...

\- Je suis désolé, c'est un peu indiscret mais je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de remarquer les différences physique. Votre fils vous ressemble énormément mais n'a aucun trait de votre femme.

\- C'est exact, Mandy n'est pas sa mère. Mon ex femme est décédé il y a cinq ans d'un cancer du sein. J'ai rencontré Mandy dans un groupe de soutient, elle aussi aussi a perdu son ex mari d'un cancer. Elle est super avec Owen, mais il a du mal a oublier sa maman.

\- Je comprends, répondit Reid.

\- Bref, je suis désolé, je ne pence pas pouvoir vous aider plus que cela. Je n'ai rien remarqué qui puisse me sembler bizarre ou important. Mais si je me souvient de quelque chose, je vous recontacte !

\- Merci, Mr Robbins. Nous vous rappellerons au besoin.

* * *

Hotch semblait d'un peu meilleure humeur quand ils rejoignirent leurs collègues au poste du shérif.

\- J'espère que vous avez du nouveau, parce que nous on rame, leur dit il. On doit donner un profil aujourd'hui.

\- Peut être bien, répondit Théa, allumant une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de ses collègues. Le légiste a trouvé des larmes sur le corps de Molly.

\- Des larmes ? Bizarre... Le légiste a trouver de l'ADN ?

\- C'est ce qu'on espère, répondit Reid. Il va nous prévenir quand il aura fini les test.

\- Quand au conseiller, il ne nous a rien révélé de bien probant.

\- On doit compter sur le légiste alors. Avec tout ça, on doit commencer le profil.

\- Avec Spencer, commença Théa, nous pensons que le suspect n'est pas un pédophile.

\- Argumentes, l'encouragea Hotch.

\- Il n'y aucune trace d'agression sexuelle, expliqua t elle. Les coups de couteau ne sont pas un substitue a la pénétration, ils sont trop brouillons. Un coup ils sont hésitants, un coup ils sont plein de rage ! Je pence que le suspect est un homme assez jeune, immature, très désorganisé, psychotique et plein de douleur.

\- Il ne prend aucun plaisir a ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Morgan.

\- C'est ça, répondit Reid. Et les larmes trouvées sur Molly a même tendance a me faire penser que le suspect n'éprouve non seulement aucun plaisir a commettre ces meurtres mais qu'en plus il en éprouve beaucoup de douleur.

* * *

Ils travaillèrent le reste de la journée a préparer le profil tandis que Rossi et JJ mettaient en place avec le shérif des dispositifs pour la sécurité des enfants. Aucun d'entre eux ne sont autorisés a se promener seuls, un couvre feu fut mit en place et les hommes du shérif feraient des rondes régulières autour de l'école et dans tout les quartiers de la ville.

En fin de journée, il reçurent tout de même une petite bonne nouvelle. Le légiste les prévint qu'ils avaient réussi à extraire de l'ADN des traces de larmes, un petit miracle en soi. Il faudrait un peu de temps pour analyser et comparer dans la base de données.

\- Salut mes amours ! Les appela Garcia. Dites, je sais que nous avions écarté la possibilité que le suspect soit un pédophile mais par acquis de conscience, j'ai tout de même jeté un œil sur la liste des délinquants sexuels de la région et j'ai trouvé quelque chose de troublant.

\- Au point où on en est... Dit Hotch. On t'écoutes Garcia.

\- Alex Roy vit a trois rues de l'école. Il y à trois mois, il est sortit de prison.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda Théa.

\- Il a battu a mort sa belle fille de 16 ans après l'avoir violé.

\- Ça vaut peut être le coup de vérifier ?

\- Ça ne correspond pas vraiment a ce que l'ont voit ici... Dit Rossi. Je ne sais pas...

\- On avance pas de toute façon, intervint Hotch. On va lui poser quelques questions de façon discrète. Si, comme je le pence, il n'a rien a voir dans cette histoire, je ne veux pas que les gens de la ville se fassent des idées. On va le convoquer et l'interroger par acquis de conscience comme dit Garcia.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, dit JJ.

\- Morgan, vas avec elle et soyez discrets ! On va donner le profil et faire une conférence de presse pendant ce temps là, cela occupera les journalistes.

Morgan et JJ sortirent de la pièce tandis que les autres se préparèrent a donner le profil.

Tout les journalistes et les agents encore présent se réunirent au poste du shérif pour écouter ce que le FBI avait a leur dire. Juste avant de les rejoindre, Hotch pris Théa a part.

\- C'est toi qui va leur donner le profil, lui annonça t il.

La jeune femme rougit immédiatement.

\- Moi toute seule ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait plus d'un an que tu es dans l'équipe, il est temps que je te donne plus de responsabilités !

\- Mais... Mais et si je fait une gaffe ? Je suis la reine des gaffes ! Tu le sais bien !

\- Ça va très bien se passer, la rassura t il. En piste !

Rouge comme une tomate et persuadée que Hotch se vengeait, elle grimpas sur l'estrade et se plaça derrière le micro. Tout les regards se braquèrent sur elle et quelques flash d'appareil photo l'éblouirent.

\- Heu... Bonjour...

Les journalistes se mirent aussitôt a la bombarder de questions tous en mème temps. Si bien, qu'elle n'en compris aucune.

\- S'il vous plais, pas tous en même temps...

\- Savez vous si le tueur va frapper a nouveau ce soir ?

\- Comment sont mort les enfants ?

\- Est ce un pédophile qui a fait le coup ?

\- Qu'avez vous mis en place pour protéger les enfants ?

Elle essaya bien de se faire entendre et de demander le silence mais impossible pour elle de placer un mot.

\- Pourquoi l'avez vous envoyé seule ? Demanda Reid a Hotch. Se sont tous des charognard, ils vont la bouffer !

\- Tu crois ? Lui répondit Hotch. Moi je pence plutôt qu'elle va très bien y arriver. A la conférence, elle s'en ai très bien sortit.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil !

\- Regardes, elle commence a s'énerver.

En effet, la jeune femme commençait a s'agacer du manque de politesse des journalistes. Reid reconnu les signes d'agacement chez sa compagne. Elle tapotait des doigts sur son pupitre, fronçait les sourcils et se mordait la lèvre. Hotch la regardait avec un grand sourire amusé.

\- FERMEZ LA ! Hurla t elle.

Tout le monde se tut, étonné. Le silence se fit enfin et tous attendirent patiemment que la jeune femme commence son élocution.

\- Vous êtes des crevards ! Je ne suis pas ici pour répondre a vos questions afin que vous puissiez vendre vos torchons ! Je suis ici pour vous donner le profil du tueur que nous recherchons ! Donc, si maintenant vous voulez bien fermer ce qui vous sert de bouche, je vais commencer !

Elle attendit une bonne minute que ses paroles imprègnent bien les esprits des journalistes. Hotch était mort de rire, intérieurement bien sur. Morgan lui devait 20 dollars. Il avait parié avec son collègue que Théa allait faire taire ses charognards alors que Morgan pensait qu'elle allait se dégonfler.

\- Bien, merci. Si vous êtes sages peut être que je répondrais a quelques une de vos questions mais a la fin ! Je suis l'agent Alethéa Terrador, je travail pour le FBI au département des sciences du comportement. Pour le moment je vais vous donner les grandes lignes du profil. Nous recherchons un homme entre 18 et 25 ans. Au vu du caractère désordonné des meurtres, il est possible qu'il soit plus jeune. Il travail dans un domaine qui lui met beaucoup de pression. Il est sujet a de fréquentes sautes d'humeur et fuit la présence de ses collègues. Il est possible qu'il est une famille mais que celle ci le traite comme un moins que rien.

Une main dans la rangée des journaliste se leva timidement. Théa lui fit signe qu'il pouvait poser sa question.

\- C'est un pédophile ? Demanda t il.

\- Nous pensons que non, mais nous n'excluons pas cette possibilité a ce stade de l'enquête.

\- Pourtant ce sont uniquement des enfants qui sont visés ?

\- C'est exact, mais les meurtres ne présente aucune trace d'agression sexuelle ni même de signe montrant qu'il éprouve un quelconque plaisir de tuer.

\- Pourquoi fait il cela alors ?

\- Nous l'ignorons encore pour le moment. Mais nous avons mis en place un certain nombre de consignes pour protéger vos enfants. Un couvre feu est en vigueur et des patrouilles de police surveilles toute la ville.

\- S'il vous plait ? Demanda une voix tremblante.

Théa chercha parmi la foule d'où venait la voix et tomba sur un homme qui ne tenait ni appareil photo ni bloc notes.

\- Je suis le papa de Tucker, dit il.

Théa sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce père en deuil dont le visage était ravagé de douleur.

\- Mr Peters...

\- Que faites vous exactement pour retrouver le monstre qui a tué mon petit garçon ? Demanda t il.

Il tenait entre ses main une casquette de baseball qui avait dût appartenir a son fils.

\- Mr Peters, je vous assure que nous mettons tout en œuvre pour arrêter celui qui a fait du mal a Tucker.

\- Mon fils, c'était un bon petit... Il n'a rien fait pour mériter cela !

\- Je sais Mr Peters et je vous présente toutes nos condoléances au nom de toute mon équipe. Je vous promet que nous allons tout faire pour que le drame qui s'est abattu sur votre famille ne s'abatte pas sur une autre.

Elle jeta un œil a Hotch derrière elle qui lui fit un signe de tête. Elle s'en sortait bien.

\- Une source m'a informé que vous aviez un suspect en garde a vus ? Demanda un journaliste.

\- Ha oui ? Répondit Théa en levant un sourcil. Et bien j'aimerais beaucoup parler a votre source, elle semble plus informée que moi !

\- Regardez le voilà ! Cria un autre journaliste.

Tous se tournèrent vers la grande fenêtre. A travers la vitre, on pouvais apercevoir JJ et Morgan qui amenaient Alex Roy. Des tas de flash retentirent dans le bureau du shérif.

\- Mais pourquoi passent ils ici ? Râla Hotch. Je leur avait dit de passer par derrière !

Les hommes du shérif eurent tout juste le temps de se mettre devant la porte pour empêcher les journaliste de sortir a l'extérieur. Hotch mit rapidement fin a la conférence avant de se rendre vers les salles d'interrogatoire, suivit de Théa et Reid.

\- Tu t'en ais très bien sortit, souffla Reid a sa compagne.

\- Tu trouves ? J'espère que Aaron sera de ton avis...

Mais le bon travail de Théa ne suffit pas a redonner sa bonne humeur a Hotch car il se mit a aboyer sur Morgan et Rossi.

\- DISCRÉTION ! J'avais dit de la discrétion ! Qu'est ce qui vous ai passé par la tête ?

\- Du calme Hotch ! Répondit Morgan. On n'avait pas le choix !

\- Il y avait des barrages routiers derrière le poste a cause d'un éboulement, un arbre bloque le passage. On a dut passer par devant !

Hotch leur lança un regard mauvais avant de rentrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire ou Roy était déjà installer. Rossi soupira et le suivit.

\- Il devrait essayer le yoga, cela le détendrait, marmonna Théa.

Morgan lui donna un coup de coude en riant doucement. La jeune femme se dit qu'ils avaient tous besoin de passer un peu de bon temps ensemble. Elle avait été absente trois semaines, Hotch subissait des pression de leur hiérarchie, JJ était encore sous le coup de son erreur dans l'affaire Kent, quand a Reid il s'était laissé aller durant son absence. Un peu de détente leur ferait le plus grand bien, pourquoi pas un barbecue chez elle comme l'an dernier...  
Elle mit de côté ses projets de cocktail et de viandes grillées pour se concentrer sur l'interrogatoire.

Alex Roy était un homme violent a n'en pas douter, il avait raconté avec beaucoup de plaisir, bien qu'il essaya de le cacher, ce qu'il avait fait a sa belle fille. Mais son attitude changea quand il comprit ce pourquoi il était là.

\- Attendez ! Vous essayez de me coller sur le dos le meurtre des gamins ?!

\- Nous nous posons la question, répondit Hotch.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! ok, j'ai fait une connerie avec Anna et je ne m'en cache pas, j'ai assumer mon erreur. Mais ce sont des enfants ! C'est dégueulasse !

\- Quel age avait votre belle fille ? Demanda Rossi.

\- 16 ans...

Rossi haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Attendez ! Oui, elle était mineur mais vous avez vu comment s'habillent et se comportent les ados de nos jours ? Elle passait son temps a se balader en mini jupe devant moi !

\- Et c'est une raison pour l'avoir violé ?

\- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Je ne me suis pas contrôlé ! Mais entre elle et une adulte de 25 ans je n'ai vu aucune différence ! Je ne toucherais pas a un cheveu d'un môme !

Hotch tapota des doigts sur la table en dévisageant Roy une longue minute.

\- Agent Terrador, dit il a voix haute. Pourriez vous m'apporter le dossier mangouste je vous pris ?

Théa haussa un sourcil étonné tandis Reid lui passa un dossier.

\- C'est quoi le dossier mangouste ? C'est le rapport du légiste ça.

\- Le dossier mangouste, expliqua Reid. C'est un code entre nous, ça veut dire que tu dois entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire et donner n'importe quel dossier.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras, vas y.

Elle obéit et entra dans la salle. Elle déposa le dossier sur la table devant Hotch avant de lever les yeux vers Roy. L'attitude de se dernier changea du tout au tout. Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard, il se redressa et se trémoussa sur sa chaise. Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin transpirant d'excitation qui colla un frisson de dégout a Théa.

\- Merci, agent Terrador, dit Hotch.

Il lui signalait qu'elle devait sortir et elle s'exécuta. Elle sentit le regard lourd de Roy dans son dos jusqu'a ce qu'elle referme la porte.

\- Brrrrr, ce type est répugnant.

Elle alla reprendre sa place auprès de Reid et se colla a lui pour un peu de chaleur.

\- Hotch a vu ce qu'il voulait voir ? Demanda t elle.

\- Ho oui ! Répondit Morgan. Il a presque fait dans son froc quand il t'a vu !

\- Tu es répugnant, Derek !

\- Au moins maintenant on sait qu'il est attiré par les femmes et pas par les enfants, ajouta Reid en passant son bras sur les épaule de Théa. C'est sans aucun doute un violeur en puissance, mais il n'est pour rien pour le meurtre des enfants.

La suite confirma leur avis quand Roy nia en bloc avoir violé et tué les enfants. Il n'était pas là quand Théa avait révélé aux journalistes que les enfants ne présentaient aucune agression sexuelle, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir.

Hotch mit fin a l'interrogatoire et demanda a Morgan de raccompagner Roy chez lui.

\- Je vais dire au shérif de le garder a l'œil celui la, dit il a Reid, Théa et Rossi tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

\- Il est dangereux, ajouta Reid. Mais il n'est pas celui qu'on cherche.

\- On va vérifier son alibi par acquis de conscience.

\- Donc maintenant on...

\- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de suspect en garde a vue ! Hurla une voix a l'extérieur. C'est lui qui a tué mon fils pas vrai ?!

Alertes, ils coururent vers la porte de sortie pour voir Mr Peters se diriger a grand pas vers Roy et Morgan.

Morgan poussa Roy pour qu'il monte dans la voiture en voyant l'homme avancer vers eux.

Théa couru dans la rue pour rattraper Mr Peters avant qu'il n'atteigne Roy, suivie de Hotch et Reid.

\- Mr Peters ! Cria t elle en le rattrapant. Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué votre fils, croyez moi ! Il n'est pas suspect, nous voulions simplement lui poser quelques questions mais nous l'avons disculpé ! Calmez vous s'il vous plait !

Mais Mr Peters ne l'écouta pas et continua d'avancer, le visage déformé par la rage. Théa se mis devant lui pour lui barrer la route mais aveuglé par la colère, il la poussa brutalement sur le coté. Elle s'appuya malheureusement sur sa cheville encore un peu douloureuse et perdit l'équilibre. Elle atterrit durement sur le sol, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Reid.

\- Mr Peters, arrêtez vous ou c'est moi qui vous arrête !

Il se mit lui aussi face au père de Tucker mais ce dernier lui décocha un coup de point a la mâchoire.

Loin de se démonter, Reid lui rendit la politesse et frappa l'homme a son tour. Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de le faire sortir de sa rage.

\- Maintenant calmez vous, Mr Peters ! Sinon je vais devoir vous arrêter pour avoir frapper deux agents du FBI !

\- Si vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose a faire d'aller en prison ! Mon fils est mort !

Il éclata en sanglot et s'effondra a genoux sur le sol.

\- REID ! Hurla Hotch. Qu'est ce qui te prends de frapper une victime ?!

\- Il a frappé Théa ! Et moi !

\- Non, il l'a juste repoussé ! Elle est tombée parce qu'hier elle s'est tordu la cheville a cause de sa maladresse. Retournez travailler ! Je m'occupe de Mr Peters.

Bouche bée, Reid regarda Hotch relever Peters et l'emmener vers le poste du shérif. Rossi aida Théa a se relever et elle boitilla jusqu'à son compagnon.

\- Ça va, Spencer ? Il t'as fait mal ?

\- Non, ça va. Et toi ? Ta cheville ?

\- C'est rien. Tu vas avoir un beau bleu ! Dit elle en passant sa main sur la marque qu'il avait sur la mâchoire.

\- On va avoir un problème plus important a régler, lui répondit il en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Elle se retourna pour regarder.

\- Ho, non...

Une dizaine de journalistes les prenaient en photos depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont tout vu ? Demanda t elle.

\- Je vois d'ici les gros titres demain, répondit Rossi.

\- Hotch va péter un câble...

* * *

Une énorme relecture est prévu sur l'ensemble des chapitres afin de corriger les petites de frappe ou étourderie dans les jours a venir. En espérant que cela attire plus de lecteurs ou en tout cas qui ne les incitent pas a abandonner la lecture en court de route :p

A très vite ! ;)


	36. Chapitre 36

Hellow :) trop de boulot en ce moment j'ai vraiment du mal a trouver le temps d'écrire :) c'est pas le meilleur je suis désolée. Je vous poste ce chapitre que j'ai eu bien du mal a finir... Mais je ne veux pas trop vous faire poireauter. Ça ira mieux après Noël ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

Rossi eut raison. Dès le lendemain matin, tout les journaux avaient pour gros titres : " Un agent du FBI frappe le père d'une victime " Déclinés en plusieurs versions. Sur les unes, on y voyait Peters a genoux sur le sol en pleure ou Reid le frappant au visage. Bien entendu, aucun article ne précisait que Mr Peters avait déclenché le conflit. Tout était tourné de manière a rendre le FBI responsable.

\- J'espère que tu es content ! Hurla Hotch sur Reid.

\- Aaron, commença Rossi. Tu sais très bien que...

\- Ne te mêles pas de ça, David ! C'est irresponsable ! On avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, Hotch ! Intervint Morgan. A moi aussi, cela m'es arrivé de perdre mon calme et de dépasser les bornes ! Et a vous aussi ! Reid a juste réagit. J'aurais fait pareil a sa place ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?!

\- Laisses, Morgan, dit Reid. Il a raison, j'ai fait une erreur, je vais aller présenter mes excuses a Mr Peters et je vais assumer.

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout ! La situation est déjà suffisamment catastrophique ! Tu pourrais perdre ton travail pour ça.

\- Pardon ?! Intervint Théa.

\- Ne t'y mets pas, Théa ! L'interrompit son supérieur. Vous ne comprenez pas...

\- Non, on ne comprend pas justement, répliqua Morgan, un air colérique sur le visage.

Hotch se mit a marcher en long et en large de leur salle de travail au poste du shérif. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux et Théa compris qu'il leur cachait quelque chose.

\- Aaron, expliques nous. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, que tu ne nous dit pas tout.

Il sembla hésiter, il la dévisagea un moment avant de soupirer et de s'assoir sur l'une des chaises.

\- Asseyez vous, leur dit il.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous en silence et attendirent ses explications. Cette fois, il n'avait plus choix. Il aurait préféré ne rien leur dire et arranger les choses seul mais la situation échappait a son contrôle.

\- On m'a demandé de faire un bilan de vos compétences, de vos résultats et de vos capacités.

\- On ? Demanda Morgan. Vous voulez dire Cooper !

\- Oui. Il semble que l'avenir de l'équipe soit en jeu.

Un silence lourd se fit dans la salle, le temps que l'information soit intégrée dans leurs esprits.

\- C'est a cause de moi ? Demanda Théa. A cause de moi et de Spencer ? C'est notre couple qui fou la pagaille c'est ça ?

\- Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça, répondit Hotch. Mais oui, je pence que le problème vient de là.

\- Non, mais attendez une seconde, intervint Morgan. Il n'a pas le droit !

\- Je t'assure que si, les règles concernant la fraternisation entre agents du FBI ont été assouplies mais des enquêtes peuvent être ouvertes afin de s'assurer que cela n'ai aucune conséquence sur le travail.

\- Et c'est le cas ! Cria Théa. Notre couple ne nous empêche pas de faire notre travail !

\- Ho je t'en prie, Théa ! Intervint JJ en levant les yeux au ciel.

Théa se tourna vers elle, estomaquée.

\- Tu as quelque chose a dire, JJ ? Demanda t elle en fronçant les sourcils.

JJ lui rendit son regard plein de colère avant de continuer.

\- Depuis que tu es arrivée, la hiérarchie n'a fait que de nous mettre la pression ! Et depuis que toi et Spencer vous faites des galipettes on nous menace carrément de dissoudre l'équipe ! Avant, c'était seulement le poste de Spencer qui était en danger mais maintenant on risque tous de perdre notre travail !

Reid, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

\- Spencer ! Appela Théa.

Mais il l'ignora et sortit en claquant la porte. Théa hésita a le suivre.

\- Vas y, suis le ! Lui dit JJ. Après tu me dira encore une fois que votre couple n'influence pas tes actes !

Théa sentit la colère lui monter au nez mais Rossi repris la parole.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux, JJ.

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers le vétéran de l'équipe.

\- Reid était sur la select bien avant l'arrivée de Théa, continua t il. Et si tu es honnête envers toi même, JJ, tu admettrais que Théa n'a fait qu'arranger la situation. Reid était au bord du gouffre, et tu sais que si il avait continué comme ça, il aurait fait une connerie. Définitive !

Le cœur de Théa se serra et elle ferma les yeux.

\- Théa, continua Rossi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Cooper outrepasse ses droits. Il cherche quelque chose, et ce quelque chose a un rapport avec toi. Il va falloir que l'ont découvre ce que c'est !

\- Il m'a demandé de lui rapporter le moindre petit détail de nos affaires et d'évaluer si vous êtes tous aptes a continuer ce travail. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour tous vous protéger jusqu'à présent, mais l'incident d'hier ne peut être passer sous silence.

\- Alors, tu lui diras, répondit Rossi. Tu fera ton rapport comme tu le fait habituellement. Et si Cooper trouve quelque chose a redire nous l'affronterons tous ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda JJ. Spencer a fait une erreur hier, si cela avait été moi ou Morgan on se serait pris un blam !

\- Tu oublies un peu facilement l'affaire Kent, JJ ! Répondit Hotch. Je t'ai protégé, j'ai minimisé tes actes et sois sûre que si je ne l'avait pas fait et que si Théa n'avait fait passer ça pour un accident dans son rapport, tu ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui !

JJ referma la bouche et baissa la tête, honteuse. Hotch respira lentement pour retrouver son calme.

\- Tu aurais dût nous en parler, Aaron, dit doucement Théa.

\- Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ? Soupira t il.

\- Tu ne devrais pas garder ce genre de chose pour toi seul. Nous somme une équipe, on est une famille.

\- Oui...

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, cherchant une solution a leur soucis. Mais il leur apparut très vite qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment et qu'ils avaient plus urgent sur le feu. Hotch envoya JJ organiser une nouvelle conférence de presse, enfin d'éclaircir ce qui s'était passé et de calmer les esprits. Théa s'éclipsa pour partir a la recherche de Reid. Elle ne le trouva pas dans le poste, elle sortit donc a l'extérieur. De l'autre coté de la rue, il y avait un petit parc arborée aux abords de la forêt. Elle s'y dirigea et chercha parmi les allées fleuris. Elle le trouva assis sur un banc a l'ombre d'un arbre.

Il ne bougeait pas, n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il ne faisait qu'observer les enfants qui jouaient devant lui. Mais Théa voyait sur son visage toute la peine du monde. Elle s'avança et alla prendre place a ses côtés. Il ne réagit pas a sa présence alors elle lui laissa le temps. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Elle la serra entre ses doigts avant de prendre la parole et de lui rapporter la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec le reste de l'équipe.

\- Oui, je me doutais bien que quelque chose de genre se tramais... Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était a ce point. Je devrais peut être donner ma démission...

Théa sursauta a la déclaration et se leva du banc pour se mettre face a lui.

\- Spencer, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ton travail c'est toute ta vie ! Tu en as besoin !

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle, se leva et la regarda d'un air très sérieux.

\- C'est toi qui est toute ma vie a présent, Théa. Je n'ai besoin que de toi !

\- Mais...

\- Si pour que l'équipe reste ensemble, si pour cela je dois partir, alors je le ferais. Cooper vous laissera tranquille.

\- Mais tu aimes ton travail !

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Qu'il voulait abandonner ce pourquoi il avait tant travaillé.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur joue.

\- Théa, je peux faire n'importe quel travail. Mais toi, toi tu es faite pour être profiler. Tu apprendra aux cotés de Hotch et Rossi et tu deviendras la meilleure ! J'en suis persuadé ! Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu ne me quitteras pas pour sauver ton travail... Même si je comprendrais.

L'idée qu'il puisse envisager ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde qu'elle laisserait Cooper gagner la choqua.

\- Jamais ! Comment tu peux croire que je te quitterai pour sauver ma carrière ! Je suis comme toi, moi aussi je n'ai besoin que de toi.

Et puisque les gestes valaient plus que les paroles, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui attrapa le cou pour qu'il se penche vers elle. Elle l'embrassa et chercha a le rassurer a travers son baiser. Il y répondit en la collant plus a lui, comme si il avait peur qu'elle parte loin de lui.

\- Je t'aime, Spencer, lui dit elle en se décollant. Je t'aime bien plus que ma carrière, bien plus que ce travail. Ma vie et mon avenir c'est toi.

Il enfouis son visage dans son col et elle le serra fort.

\- On va s'en sortir mon amour. Cooper ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !

Rassuré et le cœur gonflé d'amour, il retourna avec elle au poste. Il eut une discussion avec Hotch qui s'excusa de lui avoir crier dessus mais a présent ils n'avaient plus le droit a l'erreur. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, ils avaient trop de respect et d'affection l'un pour l'autre pour laisser Cooper semer la discorde entre eux. Avec le reste de l'équipe, ils décidèrent de laisser de coté Cooper et ses intentions mystérieuses pour se concentrer sur ce qui les avaient amené a Grayson, Kentucky. Mais ils se promirent de rester souder comme la famille qu'ils étaient.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Garcia les contacta pour leur donner les résultats des test ADN.

\- Tu as de bonnes nouvelles pour nous, beauté fatale ? Demanda Morgan.

\- J'aimerais tellement mon roudoudou en chocolat mais malheureusement même si les scientifiques ont réussi a extraire de l'ADN des larmes retrouvés sur le chemisier de Molly, il ne correspond a rien dans la base de données. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le suspect est un homme.

\- Rien de bien neuf en somme, dit Hotch.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé vous aider.

\- Merci, Garcia.

Quand Hotch raccrocha, quelqu'un toqua a la porte de leur salle de travail.

\- Bonjour, je suis navré de vous déranger mais j'ai pensé que ceci pourrait peut être vous aider.

Mr Robbins entra dans la salle, les bras chargés de plusieurs dossiers. Il les déposa sur la table et ouvrit le premier.

\- Je profite de ma pause déjeuner pour vous apporter tout ça, se sont les dossiers de tout les enfants qui ont rencontré des difficultés cette année, expliqua t il. Je me suis dit que vous y trouveriez de futurs victimes potentiels.

\- C'est une excellente idée, répondit Hotch.

\- J'espère vraiment que cela va vous aider. A l'école, les enfants et l'équipe du corps enseignant et moi sommes très ébranlés par tout cela.

Il avait effectivement l'air inquiet. Son fils qui l'avait accompagné était accroché a sa taille.

\- Quand je pense que tout ces enfants ont le même age qu'Owen... Jamais nous n'aurions cru que notre petite ville pourrait être le théâtre d'une telle atrocité !

Il serrait son fils contre lui et Morgan eut une idée.

\- Si vous permettez, demanda t il. J'aimerais discuter un peu avec votre fils.

\- Pourquoi ?

Théa vit les mains de Robbins s'accrocher un peu plus a son fils.

\- Puis je vous offrir un café Mr Robbins ? Lui proposa t elle gentiment. Pendant ce temps, mon collègue va discuter avec Owen.

\- Heu, très bien. Avec plaisir, répondit il. Owen ? Tu vas discuter un peu avec ces agents, d'accord ?

Le jeune garçon approuva de la tête et lâcha son père. Ce dernier suivit Théa vers la salle de repos.

\- Que va demander votre collègue a mon fils ?

\- Rien de bien méchant je vous rassure, répondit Théa en servant deux tasses a café. Owen était dans la même classe que les victimes, peut être a t il remarqué quelque chose.

\- Je lui ai déjà demandé, il n'a rien vu ou entendu.

\- Il est parfois plus facile de parler avec des personnes qu'on ne connait pas. Les enfants n'osent pas toujours parler de certaines choses a leur parents.

\- Oui, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Comment va votre femme ? Demanda Théa, soucieuse de changer les idées au conseiller d'éducation.

Celui ci se remit immédiatement a sourire.

\- Très bien ! Elle a accouché !

\- Vraiment ? Aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, le jour ou vous êtes venus a l'école. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps d'arriver chez le gynéco qu'elle perdait déjà les eaux ! Ça s'est passé très vite ! En moins d'une heure, Emma était née !

Attendrie devant le regard émerveillé de ce jeune père, elle l'écouta lui faire le récit de l'accouchement expresse.

\- Quelle chance, répondit elle. Beaucoup de femme rêverait d'un accouchement pareil !

\- Tout a été très vite avec Emma, ria t il. L'accouchement, la grossesse...

\- Je croyait pourtant que votre femme avait dépassé son terme ?

\- Oui, mais nous avons découvert la grossesse très tard ! Mandy a fait un déni de grossesse. Vous n'imaginez pas la surprise que nous avons eu quand le médecin nous a annoncé que nous avions trois mois pour préparer l'arrivée du bébé !

\- Cela explique la jolie mine de votre femme. En fin de grossesse, les futures mamans ont rarement un teint aussi frais ! Sourit elle.

\- J'imagine que oui. C'était impressionnant, en quelques jours son ventre s'est gonflé comme un ballon ! Mais nous étions tellement heureux ! Emma est en pleine forme et nous rentrons a la maison ce soir avec elle.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Morgan ne ramène Owen a son père. Ces derniers les quittèrent pour retourner a l'école puis rejoindre Mandy a la maternité.

\- Owen t'a appris quelque chose ? Demanda Théa tout en s'installant devant les dossiers, se préparant a tous les éplucher.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit il. Ce gosse me fait de la peine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce gamin est malheureux, frustré...

\- A cause de sa maman ? Mr Robbins nous a expliqué que la maman d'Owen était morte il y a cinq ans.

\- Oui, il ne se remet pas la mort de sa mère. Et la naissance de sa petite sœur le rend nerveux.

\- La plupart des gamins sont inquiets a la naissance d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur, répondit Reid.

\- Hum... Bref, mettons nous au travail.

\- Si un profil vous parez correspondre au modèle des victimes on le mettra sous protection si il le faut, leur dit Hotch.

Il passèrent une partie de la journée sur les dossiers mais bien des enfants étaient des victimes potentiels. Seul Morgan ne se pencha pas sur les dossiers, il restait dans son coin a réfléchir, la mine sombre.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Hotch.

\- J'ai une mauvaise impression, expliqua t il. Une théorie en fait, mais elle ne me plait pas du tout...

\- Expliques.

\- Et si c'était un nouveau Ozona ?

Un silence froid s'abattit dans la pièce et seule Théa ne comprit pas pourquoi les visages de ses collègues se fermèrent.

\- Ozona ? Demanda t elle. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est une petite ville du Texas, expliqua Reid. Nous nous y sommes rendu il y a quelques années a la demande de la police local. C'était bien avant ton arrivée dans l'équipe. Comme ici, des enfants se faisaient tuer dans les bois.

\- Vous avez arrêté le tueur ? Demanda t elle.

\- Oui, mais nous n'avions pas imaginé une seconde que le tueur était lui aussi un enfant...

\- Un enfant ? Mais... Tu me dit qu'un enfant a tué plusieurs de ses camarades ?!

\- Oui, répondit il.

\- Jeffrey Charles était un enfant frustré et jaloux. Il a tués les enfants dont son père s'était occupés a l'école, ajouta Morgan.

\- Et tu penses qu'ici aussi le tueur est un enfant ?

\- Cela expliquerait bien des choses, intervint Rossi. L'angle des coup de couteaux, le fait que les mômes aient suivi leur agresseur sans histoire. Le coté désorganisé et immature des meurtres.

\- Mais qui... ?

Un éclair de compréhension traversa son esprit.

\- Owen, dit elle. Tu penses que c'est Owen le tueur !

\- Oui. Il a perdu sa mère et il a eut des altercations avec chacune des victimes. Victimes que son père a aidé a l'école, comme a Ozona.

\- Mais quel est le déclencheur ? Demanda Hotch.

\- La grossesse de sa belle mère ? Proposa Reid.

\- Les dates ne collent pas, dit JJ. Il se serait mis a tuer dès l'annonce de la grossesse il y a des mois.

\- Sauf que Mme Robbins a fait un déni de grossesse ! Mr Robbins m'en a parlé tout a l'heure.

\- Je parie que Mme Robbins attend une fille, dit Reid.

\- Oui.

\- Voila pourquoi le meurtre de Molly était plus violent ! Nous avions raison, il s'est acharné sur elle parce qu'elle était une fille ! Il doit croire que sa petite sœur va lui prendre sa place dans le cœur de son père.

\- J'ai du mal a y croire... Dit Théa. J'ai du mal a concevoir qu'un enfant de 10 ans puisse commettre de tels atrocités.

\- Et pourtant... Vous pensez qu'il va s'en prendre a sa belle mère ? Demanda Reid.

\- Non, il ne s'en ai jamais pris a un adulte, il n'aurait pas le dessus, même si il peux la blesser.

\- Non mais attendez ! S'écria Théa en secouant la tête. Je ne peux vraiment pas croire qu'Owen soit le responsable ! Il a 10 ans !

\- Théa, intervint Hotch. On a déjà vu de nombreux enfants tueurs. Mary Bell, Eric Smith, Jon Venable et Robert Thompson...

\- La liste est plus longue que l'ont ne pourrait le croire, ajouta Morgan. J'ai sentit une violence sous-jacente chez lui.

\- Sa mère est morte, elle lui manque ! En plus, sa belle mère a découvert sa grossesse il y a trois mois, il aurait commencé a tuer a ce moment là.

\- La colère a dût monter progressivement dans sa tête, et le conflit qu'il a eut avec la première victime a dût déclencher sa rage, répondit Morgan.

Un long débat commença entre Théa et le reste de l'équipe qui avait bien du mal a la convaincre malgré les indices qui tendaient vers la théorie de Morgan. Débat auquel Hotch mit fin.

\- On va l'interroger aujourd'hui ! Et un simple prélèvement ADN nous dira si nous avons raison ! Où se trouve t il a cette heure ci ? A l'école ?

\- Sûrement, répondit Morgan. Si c'est vraiment lui nous devons nous dépêcher avant qu'il ne s'en prenne a un autre.

\- Ou a la source de sa rage, ajouta Rossi. Sa petite sœur, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas encore née ! Si nous avons raison, le bébé serait en danger, il est probablement la source de sa colère.

Théa se figea de peur et tous virent son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs quand elle lâcha la tasse a café qu'elle avait dans les mains, allant se briser sur le sol.

\- Un problème ?

\- Mme Robbins a accouché ! Elle rentre avec le bébé aujourd'hui ! Mr Robbins me l'a dit tout a l'heure !

Hotch se leva de sa chaise et décrocha son téléphone.

\- Garcia, téléphone a la maternité, Mme Robbins ne doit pas en sortir ! Essaye aussi de joindre Mr Robbins, qu'il se rende au poste avec son fils !

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda t elle.

\- On pence qu'Owen Robbins est le tueur ! Morgan et Rossi allez a la maternité ! Moi et JJ on va l'école et Théa et Reid chez eux !

Tout le monde couru vers les voitures pour se rendre a leur destination.

\- Tu y crois vraiment ? Demanda Théa dans la voiture.

\- J'ai vu trop d'horreur dans ce boulot pour être surpris. Mais j'espère vraiment qu'on ne va pas devoir annoncer a Mr Robbins que son fils a tuer plusieurs autres enfants par ce qu'il s'est remarié. Et j'ai encore moins envie de mettre un enfant de 10 ans dans une prison.

Il ne fallu que peu de temps a Reid et Théa pour arriver devant la maison des Robbins. Reid gara précipitamment la voiture devant le portail.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Cria Mme Robbins qui était devant sa boite aux lettres.

\- Mandy, dit Théa. Où est Emma ?

\- A l'intérieur avec son frère pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Restes avec elle, j'y vais !

Reid sortit son arme et couru vers la porte de la maison.

\- Pourquoi il sort son arme ?! Arrêtez il y a mon bébé a l'intérieur !

Elle voulu le suivre mais Théa la retint.

\- Mandy, votre mari s'y trouve t il aussi ?

\- Non, il nous as déposé a la maison et il est repartit a l'école. Owen a voulu rester avec moi.

Inquiète, Théa lui ordonna de rester près de la voiture tandis qu'elle aussi sortait son arme de son étui avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de la maison tout en sortant son téléphone.

\- Garcia, préviens les autres qu'Owen se trouve seul chez lui avec le bébé !

Dans le même temps Reid pénétra dans le salon où une vision épouvantable de déroulait sous ses yeux. Il pointât immédiatement son arme sur Owen.

\- Poses le couteau, Owen !

Le garçon sursauta mais ne lâcha pas son arme, levée au dessus d'un berceau où on entendait un bébé pleurer. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non ! Cria t il. Maintenant qu'elle est là, mon papa ne va plus m'aimer ! Comme avec Mandy ! Il a remplacer ma maman et maintenant c'est moi qu'il remplace !

\- Pas du tout, Owen ! Ton papa t'aimera toujours mais si tu lui fait du mal nous allons devoir t'emmener loin de lui.

\- Vous allez déjà devoir le faire a cause de ce que j'ai fait aux autres !

\- Oui c'est vrai, admis Reid. Mais tu peux encore montrer que tu es un garçon bien. Que dirait ta maman si tu faisait du mal a ta sœur ?

Il vit Théa entrer silencieusement dans le salon dans le dos d'Owen. Si elle parvenait a se rapprocher suffisamment, elle pourrait le désarmer. Il devait gagner du temps. Mais la mention de sa maman ne fit que renforcer la peine et la colère d'Owen et Reid vit sa prise se raffermir sur le couteau. Il tourna la tête vers le berceau.

\- Ne fait pas ça Owen ! Cria Reid.

Mais le jeune garçon leva haut le couteau.

PAN !

\- SPENCER ! Hurla Théa.

Mais c'était trop tard, il avait tiré. Le couteau des mains d'Owen et tomba sur le sol. Il fut vite suivit par le petit garçon qui s'effondra. Théa se précipita tandis que le bébé continuait de hurler.

\- REID ! Hurla une voix derrière eux. QU EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT !

* * *

Navrée des fautes de frappes ou d'orthographe et que ce chapitre soit légèrement plus court que les autres. Dès que j'ai un peu de temps je relis et corrige toutes les fautes ( déjà les trois premier chapitres de corrigés ! )

Je me prend une ou deux semaines de vacance a Noël ou j'aurais beaucoup de temps et me consacrerais entièrement a la fic ^^ Le reste de la trame est déjà prévue, je sais ou je vais et je peux vous dire que la fic est très loin d'être finie :D D'ailleurs vous allez bientôt découvrir un rebondissement que j'attendais de vous partager avec impatience ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus ! A très vite 3 en espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant !

ps : Un énorme merci a toutes vos reviews et vos mp, ça me vas droit au cœur !


	37. Chapitre 37

Youhou voici la suite plus vite que prévu :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

\- REID ! Hurla une voix derrière eux. QU EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT !

C'était Hotch, il entra dans le salon avec le reste de l'équipe a sa suite.

\- Je... Je... Je n'avais pas le choix... balbutia Reid.

Il était choqué de ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait tiré sur un enfant de 10 ans. Un petit garçon... Épouvanté, il regarda Théa se pencher sur Owen et lui prendre une main dans les siennes.

\- Owen... Owen, accroches toi, les secours vont arriver et tout va bien aller...

Elle mentait, tous le savait. La balle avait touché le cœur et en moins de quelques secondes il avait déjà perdu une énorme quantité de sang qui se répandait sur le plancher. Mais elle voulait le rassurer, pour qu'il n'est pas peur et qu'il ne parte pas seul vers ce voyage sans retour. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant qui avait perdu sa maman.

\- Ça va aller Owen, je te le promet...

Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle pleurait et pourtant les larmes dévalaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Comme elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver ce petit garçon.

\- Pleurez pas, ajouta t il d'une voix faible. Je vais rejoindre ma maman... Je vais voir maman...

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa main lâcha celle de Théa. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle se releva et se tourna vers Reid qui n'avait pas bougé. Il était blanc comme la mort et la regardait avec des yeux épouvantés.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait... ?

Théa essuya ses larmes et posa ses mains sur le visage de Reid.

\- C'est pas ta faute, Spencer, lui souffla t elle. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu as sauvé Emma.

\- Théa ! Emmènes le dehors ! Lui dit Hotch d'un ton pressant. Mr Robbins ne va pas tarder, et je ne veux pas voir Reid ici quand il arrivera !

\- Ok, répondit elle en prenant les mains de Reid. Viens, chéri.

Elle tira et il la suivit docilement a l'extérieur comme un zombi. Elle l'emmena derrière les voitures mais il s'écroula avant de pouvoir monter dans l'une d'elle. Il s'assit sur le bord du trottoir, s'enroula sur lui même et se prit le visage dans les mains.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait...

Théa s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu. Si tu avais attendu une seconde de plus, Owen aurait tué Emma.

\- J'ai tué un enfant ! Un enfant de 10 ans ! Je suis un monstre.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

A l'avant de la maison,ils entendirent un hurlement déchirant. Celui de Mr Robbins a qui on venait d'annoncer la mort de son fils. Les doigts de Reid se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et il appuya plus fort son visage contre ses genoux relevés. Théa le sentit se mettre a trembler de tout son corps. Il était épouvanté, incapable de croire a ce qu'il venait de faire. Écrasé par la culpabilité, il n'entendais plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, seulement son cœur qui battait a tout rompre dans ses oreilles. Il étouffait, son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il ne pourra jamais se pardonner son geste...

\- Spencer ? Spencer ! Tu m'entends ?

Théa le secoua mais il ne bougea pas, replié sur lui même, incapable de réagir. Elle prit peur, ne savant pas quoi lui dire pour le rassurer.

\- Spencer, regardes moi ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as sauvé la vie d'Emma ! Regardes moi !

Il se mit a se balancer d'avant en arrière, les bras toujours refermés autour de sa tête, ses mains étaient blanches et froides, elle l'entendait respirer bruyamment et précipitamment.

\- Spencer ! Cria t elle.

Rossi rejoignit le couple.

\- Le bébé n'a rien, leur dit il. Que s'est t'il passé, bon sang ?

\- Owen, commença Théa avec une voix tremblotante. Il allait tuer le bébé. Il avait le couteau juste au dessus du berceau. Spencer, n'a pas eut le choix, il a essayé de le raisonner, mais... Il faut que vous m'aidiez, David. Spencer ne m'entend pas !

Rossi se pencha sur le jeune homme replié et lui secoua l'épaule.

\- Reid ! Reid reprends toi ! Il est en état de choc, mais il faut qu'il bouge, il ne peux pas rester là !

\- JE VEUX UNE EXPLICATION IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Hurla une voix derrière eux.

Hotch s'avançait vers eux, furieux. Théa se leva et s'interposa, posant les mains sur le torse de Hotch pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Pas maintenant, Aaron ! S'il te plait ! Supplia t elle.

Il regarda son visage blanc plein de larmes puis Reid prostré sur le trottoir. Le jeune agent n'était visiblement pas en état de s'expliquer.

\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Rajouta Théa. Il n'avais VRAIMENT pas le choix ! Crois moi !

En colère, Hotch réfléchit a toute vitesse a la façon de régler toute cette merde. L'un de ses agents avait abattu un enfant de 10 ans et il voulait savoir pourquoi !

\- J'ai le père d'Owen qui veux savoir pourquoi son fils est mort ! Cria t il.

\- Regardes le ! Hurla t elle a son tour en désignant Reid du doigt. Tu crois qu'il est en état de te répondre ?!

\- Elle a raison, Hotch, intervint Rossi. Il est choqué, il faut qu'il soit prit en charge par un médecin.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, Théa, gronda Hotch. Par ce que sinon je ne pourrait pas le sauver cette fois !

Il tourna les talons tandis que l'un des urgentistes s'approchait de Reid. Ils eurent un mal fou a le faire réagir, a lui desserrer les bras pour pouvoir l'examiner. Ils finirent par réussir a le monter dans une ambulance et a l'assoir sur le brancard. Le médecin l'examina rapidement sous le regard inquiet de Théa.

\- Il est en état de choc, lui expliqua t il. Je vais lui donner quelque chose qui va l'apaiser un peu.

\- Il va aller bien ? Demanda t elle d'une voix angoissée.

\- Oui, ne vous en faite pas.

\- Théa ?

Elle se tourna vers l'extérieur de l'ambulance et vit Hotch et Rossi qui l'appelait. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur son compagnon dont le visage s'était un peu détendu sous l'effet des calmants avant de rejoindre ses collègues.

\- Racontes nous, ordonna Hotch.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés, Owen était seul a l'intérieur avec le bébé, expliqua t elle. Il avait le couteau au dessus du berceau ! Spencer a bien tenté de le convaincre de poser le couteau mais... Je te jure qu'il n'avait pas le choix ! Une seconde de plus et le bébé était poignardé !

Le visage de Hotch se ferma encore plus.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Redemanda t'il.

\- Je ne cherche pas a le protéger si c'est ce que tu penses ! Gronda t elle. Je t'ai dit la vérité !

Hotch sembla réfléchir quelque instant et scruta le visage de la jeune femme qui ne baissa pas les yeux. Il décida de la croire, lui même avait assez confiance en Reid pour croire qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreur. Si il avait tiré sur un enfant, c'est qu'il ne devait vraiment pas avoir le choix.

\- Comment il va ? Lui demanda t il d'un ton plus doux.

Théa décrispa ses épaules quand elle comprit qu'il la croyait. Elle tourna a nouveau le regard vers l'ambulance et aperçut Spencer allongé sur le brancard.

\- Le médecin dit qu'il est en état de choc mais qu'il ira bien.

\- Très bien, dès qu'il le pourra tu le ramènes a l'hôtel pour qu'il dorme un peu. Je vais m'occuper de Mr Robbins. Restes avec lui ! On se voit demain matin.

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant Théa avec Rossi. Celle ci soupira bruyamment et se prit le visage dans les mains. Rossi passa un bras sur ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

\- Ça va aller ma petite, lui dit il. Il va s'en remettre. Quand il comprendra qu'il a fait le bon choix.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste... Répondit elle. Moi même je ne suis pas prête d'oublier cette scène...

L'image de son compagnon tirant sur un enfant de 10 ans. Même si il n'avait pas eu le choix, cette image allait la hanter un moment. Alors qu'allait il en être pour lui ? Lui qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette ?

\- Il va avoir besoin de toi, ajouta Rossi. Il finira par se pardonner.

Un peu plus tard, Théa put ramener Reid a l'hôtel. Le médecin lui avait donné quelques recommandations.

\- Il ne faut pas prendre un état de choc a la légère, lui expliqua t il. Cela affecte le rythme cardiaque, il lui faut du calme et du repos ! Pour le moment il est sous calmants mais je vous ai mis dans ce sac quelques cachets en plus au cas ou. Si il a des palpitations, des étourdissements ou qu'il perd connaissance vous l'amenez a l'hôpital immédiatement ! Il a refusé de prendre quelque chose de plus fort mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il lui tendit un sachet contenant les médicaments avant qu'il ne l'aide a faire monter Reid a bord de la voiture. Elle le sentit se crisper quand des hurlements retentirent de l'autre coté de la rue.

\- VOUS AVEZ TUE MON FILS ! VOUS AVEZ TIRE SUR MON ENFANT !

Mr Robbins s'avança vers eux mais fut stopp2 par Rossi. Théa de dépêcha de démarrer et de quitter les lieux. Elle jeta de fréquents coup d'œil a Reid sur lE chemin. Il avait le visage blanc et le regard dans le vide, immobile sur son siège. Elle gara la voiture sur le parking du l'hôtel et fit le tour pour l'aider a descendre. Apathique et le regard vitreux, il se laissa faire et se rendit docilement dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Une fois dans celle ci, il s'assit sur le lit ou il se replia a nouveau sur lui même, se cachant le visage dans les bras. Le cœur brisé de le voir ainsi, Théa s'assit près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Ça va aller mon cœur...

Elle le berça un très long moment pour l'endormir et l'apaiser mais il resta obstinément replié sur lui même, complétement sourd aux paroles douces de sa compagne. Seul ses doigts se refermant sur ceux de Théa quand elle lui prit la main la rassura un peu.

Il était tard, et Théa se demanda si elle ne devait pas redonner un cachet a Reid pour qu'il s'endorme enfin quand on frappa a la porte de la chambre. Intriguée, Théa relâcha les épaules de Reid pour se lever du lit. Celui ci ne réagit pas au coup a la porte mais un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand sa compagne s'éloigna. Théa ouvrit la porte pour y découvrir Mme Robbins. La jeune agent s'avança dans le couloir et rabattit a demi la porte derrière elle.

\- Mme Robbins ? Demanda t elle. Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Enfin, je veux dire... A part...

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, je sais qu'il est tard.

\- Ce n'est rien, comment va Emma ?

\- Très bien ! C'est ce qui m'amène ici. Je suis allée au poste du shérif où vos collègues m'ont dit que je vous trouverais ici.

Théa fut de plus en plus surprise. Que leur voulait elle ? Leur reprocher une fois de plus la mort d'Owen ? Pourtant, la femme n'avait pas l'air en colère bien que son visage était blanc et avait encore des traces de larmes sur les joues. Elle avait le bébé endormi dans ses bras et nul trace de reproche dans son regard.

\- Vous nous cherchiez ?

\- Oui, j'aurais aimé parler avec le Dr Reid.

Théa jeta un œil derrière elle et aperçût son petit ami toujours prostré sur le lit a travers le faible espace ouvert de la porte.

\- Je suis désolée, Mme Robbins, dit elle. Mais le Dr Reid n'est pas en état de vous parler. Mais je vous présente toutes nos excuses et nos condoléances pour votre beau fils. Je comprend votre colère mais je vous assure que...

\- Non, non, je ne suis pas là pour reprocher quoi que ce soit ! S'il vous plait, je dois vraiment lui parler !

La curiosité piqua Théa et elle hésita. Devait elle laisser Mme Robbins parler a Spencer ? Que lui voulait elle si ce n'était pas pour lui reprocher la mort d'Owen ? Elle hésita de longues secondes, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Mme Robbins, commença t elle. Il n'est vraiment pas en état...

\- J'ai cru comprendre que le Dr Reid était votre conjoint ? L'interrompit elle.

\- Heu, oui c'est exact.

\- J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé après... Il avait l'air très choqué.

\- Je vous assure qu'il s'en veux terriblement ! Les médecins ont dût le mettre sous calmant. Il a besoin de dormir.

\- Vous protégez votre conjoint, je comprend mais s'il vous plait, laissez moi lui parler !

Théa luttait intérieurement entre deux sentiments. L'envi de protéger Reid et la curiosité de savoir ce que Mme Robbins lui voulait. Son instinct lui disait pourtant de la laisser faire.

\- Je vous promet que je ne suis pas là pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire.

\- Très bien...

Théa ouvrit plus grand la porte pour laisser passer la femme et le bébé.

\- Il est sous calmants, il vous entend mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il vous réponde... Il ne me répond même pas a moi...

Mme Robbins s'approcha doucement de Reid et s'assit sur le lit devant lui. Reid ne réagit pas et resta replié sur lui même.

\- Dr Reid ? Appela t elle doucement. Je suis Mandy Robbins, la maman d'Emma. Je voulais vous remercier.

Théa fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ça ! Elle était restée près de la porte, inquiète. Mme Robins continua son discourt.

\- J'aimais Owen comme mon propre fils. J'ai tout fait pour lui, j'ai essayé de l'aimer comme sa maman mais il n'a jamais pu l'oublier. Je le comprend mais je ne pensait pas qu'il était malheureux a ce point. Vos collègues ont retrouvé dans sa chambre un journal où il y expliquait sa peine et sa jalousie. Il regrettait d'avoir fait du mal a tout ces enfants d'après ses écrits mais cela semblait plus fort que lui. Et si seulement j'avais su... Je me sens tellement coupable. Je suis triste qu'il soit mort et triste pour mon mari. Mais vous avez sauvé mon bébé ! Et je vous serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Avec surprise, Théa vit Reid relever la tête. Il tourna les yeux vers Mme Robbins et vers le petit paquet qu'elle avait dans les bras.

\- Je donnerais tout pour changer ce qui s'est passé. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu, de ne pas avoir compris qu'Owen était...

Elle se tut et prit une minute pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

\- Mais grâce a vous Emma est vivante !

Reid ne la lâchait pas du regard et Théa le vit se détendre un peu. Mme Robbins tendit le paquet de couverture contenant le bébé vers Reid et il le prit dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient finalement sur les joues de la femme.

\- Merci, merci infiniment...

Reid baissa les yeux sur le bébé au creux de ses bras et Théa posa une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, dit il finalement d'une voix tremblante. Je ne voulais pas, je n'avais pas le choix...

Mme Robbins posa une main sur le bras de l'agent.

\- Je sais... Et mon mari finira par le comprendre aussi. Quoi que vous auriez fait, vous ne pouviez pas sauver les deux. C'est peut être égoïste de ma part mais je suis heureuse que vous ayez choisit de sauver la vie de ma fille.

Reid ferma les yeux et la culpabilité qui l'avait envahit avec force recula brutalement.

\- Vos collègues ont pris mon témoignage au poste, ajouta Mme Robbins. Et j'ai bien insisté sur le fait que pour moi vous êtes un héros. Et si vous avez des problèmes avec vos supérieurs ou la justice, vous pouvez compter sur mon soutient.

Mme Robbins repartit peu après cela, après avoir remercié plus d'une fois Reid. Théa referma la porte et couru presque jusqu'au lit. Reid se blottit immédiatement contre elle et éclata en sanglot. De soulagement. Théa, pleurant doucement elle aussi, comprit qu'il parviendrait à se pardonner son geste.

\- Je te demande pardon, Théa, pleura t il dans son col. Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre.

\- Chuuuut, cesses de t'excuser, lui répondit elle. Tu as entendu la maman d'Emma. Tu as fait ce qu'il faillait.

C'était donc cela qui le travaillait également. Il s'en voulait terriblement de son geste mais il avait aussi peur que sa compagne le déteste autant que lui se détestait a cet instant.

\- Est ce que tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda t elle tout de même.

Il lui répondit un faible oui de la tête et serra plus fort ses doigts sur sa chemise. Elle mit un moment a le calmer. Mais il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, vaincu par l'épuisement, les médicaments et ses paroles douces, le berçant et le rassurant. Allongé sur le lit, il resta accroché a son chemisier et ne relâcha ses doigts que bien longtemps après qu'elle se soit elle aussi endormie.

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile pour les deux. Reid avait les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, il était encore un peu groggy par les médicaments mais il se sentait mieux. Théa fut reconnaissante envers Mme Robbins qui avait réussi a sortir efficacement Spencer de son désespoir. Il prit une longue douche pour détendre ses muscles tendus et trouva Rossi assis sur le lit avec Théa quand il en sortit.

\- David voulait savoir comment tu allais, Spencer, expliqua Théa. Je lui ai raconté la visite de Mme Robbins.

Rossi se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune agent.

\- Tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir, Reid. Nous aurions tous fait la même chose, lui dit il.

\- Je sais, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il en soi autrement, j'avais besoin d'un électrochoc pour comprendre.

\- Ça pour un choc ! Répondit Rossi. Tu as fait très peur a Théa hier.

Il sourit gentiment a la jeune femme. Reid la serra contre lui et elle blottit son visage contre son torse. Il lui embrassa le front.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais j'étais épouvanté.

Puis il se tourna a nouveau vers Rossi.

\- Hotch est furieux ?

\- Oui, mais pas a cause de toi, gamin. C'est la situation qui le rend nerveux.

\- Je vais avoir des problèmes... Cooper ne va pas me louper.

* * *

Le voyage de retour dans le jet se fit dans un silence tendu. Tous appréhendaient les conséquences et les réactions a leur retour au bureau. Devant la mine triste et l'air encore coupable de Reid, Hotch n'avait pas voulu en remettre une couche. Il s'était contenté de lui presser l'épaule en signe de soutient. A quoi bon lui crier dessus ? Visiblement l'agent avait fait ce qu'il fallait et Théa avait raison, il était trop sur leur dos, lui même était trop sous pression. Ce serait il passé la même chose si il ne les avaient pas traité avec tant de sévérité ? Probablement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir lui aussi coupable. Il allaient rentrer et affronter Cooper tous ensemble comme une famille.

Un peu avant l'atterrissage, il alla s'assoir prés du jeune couple qui s'était isolé au fond du jet.

\- Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce qui s'est passé hier, je pense que tu te sens assez coupable comme ça. Mais je veux que tu saches que je serait a tes cotés, peu importe ce qu'il va se passer avec Cooper, nous serons tous derrière toi.

Les paroles de Hotch allèrent droit au cœur de Reid. Puis leur supérieur se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Derrière vous deux, ajouta t il. Nous allons découvrir quel est le petit jeu de Cooper et nous y mettrons fin ! Je vous le promet.

En entrant dans les locaux du FBI, Hotch se plaça en tête de leur groupe et Garcia vint les accueillir.

\- J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé ! Je suis tellement désolée, comment tu vas mon petit génie ?

Sans attendre sa réponse elle se jeta a son cou pour lui faire câlin. Bien que raide, Reid accepta l'étreinte et le lui rendit.

\- Ça va Garcia, je te remercie.

Elle le relâcha et se tourna vers Hotch.

\- Le chef Cooper veux vous voir Monsieur, lui dit elle. Il veux tous vous voir en réalité... Il vous attends en salle de débriefe.

\- Très bien, merci Garcia.

Hotch se dirigea vers les escaliers et leur fit signe de le suivre.

\- Est ce que je dois avoir peur ? Demanda t elle a Morgan quand il passa près d'elle.

\- T'en fais pas ma puce, lui répondit il en lui embrassant le front. On va régler tout ça.

Elle les regarda grimper les marches et entrer dans la salle de débriefe avec angoisse.

Cooper les y attendait et Hotch n'aima pas du tout la lueur de triomphe dans son regard.

\- Asseyez vous, leur dit il.

Il s'exécutèrent avec réticence. Théa observa attentivement leur chef. L'homme était un mâle dominant typique. Aussi grand et large que Hotch dans son costume trois pièces qui n'avait pas un pli sous une coupe de cheveux a la militaire. Il avait devant lui une petite pile de rapport qu'il tripotait du bout des doigts.

\- Vous vous doutez de ce dont je veux vous parler, commença t il.

Personne de répondit mais l'ambiance était tendue.

\- Je ne suis pas satisfait de votre travail, continua t il. Certain d'entre vous montre depuis quelques mois un comportement qui nuit a la bonne fonctionnalité de votre unité. Je suis extrêmement déçu ! J'avais placé de très grands espoirs en vous.

En disant cela, son regard c'était tourné vers Théa.

\- J'ai donc demandé a l'agent Hotchner de me transmettre dans ses rapports le moindre petit détail de vos affaires. J'ai constaté, avec peu de surprise, que votre superviseur a tenté de minimiser certains de vos actes. Votre travail a Grayson n'a fait que me confirmer mes doutes.

Il prit le premier dossier en face de lui et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une feuille ainsi qu'une coupure de presse.

\- Un agent du FBI frappe le père d'une victime, leur lit il. Voila qui est digne d'une cour de récré !

\- Monsieur, tenta Théa. Ce n'est pas exactement...

\- Je me fiche de savoir ce qui s'est passé, agent Terrador ! L'interrompit il. Rien ne justifie un tel geste !

Il se tourna vers Reid et lui lança un regard colérique. Son visage de ferma de plus en plus au fur et a mesure que Cooper sortait son monologue.

\- Dr Reid, j'aurais put passer outre cet incident mais il n'est pas question que ferme les yeux sur ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Vous avez abattu un enfant de 10 ans ! C'est une bavure monumentale ! Vous rendez vous compte de quelle image du FBI vous donnez ? Sommes nous des terroristes ? Sommes nous des monstres comme tout ceux que vous êtes censé pourchasser ?! Porter une arme et une plaque ne vous donne pas le droit de jouer de la gâchette ainsi !

\- ASSEZ ! Hurla Hotch.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se pencha vers Cooper de l'autre coté de la table.

\- Le Dr Reid a fait exactement ce que j'aurais fait a sa place, ce nous aurions tous fait a sa place ! Je ne tolérais pas que vous le traitiez ainsi !

\- Vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voulez ! Répliqua Cooper.

Il se tourna vers Reid et lança un regard a glacé le sang.

\- Vous êtes renvoyé du FBI, Dr Reid ! Rendez moi votre arme et votre plaque !

Une sueur froide coula dans le dos du jeune homme et une panique sourde pris place dans son cœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Théa se leva et posa brutalement sa propre plaque et son arme sur la table.

\- Si il est viré alors je démissionne !

Cette fois Cooper ne devait pas s'y attendre car il la regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé sur les épaules.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Je vais me gêner ! L'injustice dont vous faites preuve envers le Dr Reid me scandalise et je refuse de travailler sous les ordres d'un homme comme vous ! Ma lettre de démission sera sur votre bureau avant la fin de la journée !

\- La mienne aussi... Dit une petite voix derrière leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Garcia a l'entrée de la salle de débriefe. Elle s'avança vers la table et y déposa sa plaque a son tour. Ses mains tremblaient mais son regard était déterminé.

\- Je suis d'accord avec l'agent Terrador, dit elle. Moi non plus je ne veux pas travailler pour quelqu'un qui ne respecte pas ma famille.

D'un même mouvement, Hotch, Rossi et Morgan imitèrent le geste des deux jeunes femmes et déposèrent plaques et armes sur la table. Un regard de défi de Théa fini par obliger JJ a faire de même. Théa se tourna a nouveau vers le visage scandalisé de Cooper.

\- Nous avons choisi ce métier pour servir les gens, pour les protéger ! Nous voulons travailler pour le plus grand bien. Mais vous, vous ne servez que vos propres intérêts !

* * *

Aie Aie Aie quelle fin de chapitre hein ? Un peu de patience la suite arrivera vite ! Mettez moi vos avis en review pleaseeeeee :)


	38. Chapitre 38

Voici un nouveau que j'avoue m'être dépêchée un peu d'écrire afin de vous le publier avant Noel ^^ Et une surprise a la toute fin du chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

Le coup d'éclat de l'équipe du DSC fit le tour du FBI. Cooper refusa de céder et une vive bataille éclata dans la salle de débriefe entre le chef et Hotch. Cela faillit même dégénérer quand Théa se mêla a la dispute. Le directeur du FBI, prévenu par Rossi, dut intervenir afin de mettre fin au débat et de démêler toute cette histoire. Refusant de perdre une de ses meilleures équipes, le directeur décida de suspendre tout le monde, le temps de trouver une solution, Cooper y comprit. Ce qui le mit dans une rage folle ! Mais il dut s'avouer vaincu pour cette fois. Même Reid fut suspendu et non renvoyé, ce qui en soi était déjà une grande victoire. Une autre équipe allait prendre en charge leurs dossiers en cours et il leur fut demandé de rentrer chez eux pour un temps indéterminé.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous dans le parking pour prendre leur voitures, Théa se prit un savon monumentale par Reid et Hotch. Abasourdie, elle les regarda lui crier dessus. Les voix se répercutant sur les murs du parking, elle ne comprit rien a leur reproches. Elle discerna parmi les hurlements les mots irresponsable, folle et chanceuse.

\- Non, mais attendez ! Les interrompit elle. C'est quoi le problème ? Spencer n'est plus viré ! C'est une bonne nouvelle !

\- Tu te rends compte que tu as rendu ta plaque ?! Cria Reid. Et si Garcia et les autres n'avaient pas suivis le mouvement et que le directeur n'avait pas préféré nous suspendre a la place, nous n'aurions plus de travail ni toi ni moi ! Bon sang, je t'avais demandé de ne pas faire ça !

\- Mais...

\- Tu as joué a un jeu dangereux, Théa, ajouta Hotch.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me suivre je vous signale ! Se fâcha t elle. Et puis je n'avais rien prémédité ! Cela m'es venu comme ça, instinctivement. Je n'avais pas prévu que Pénélope allait suivre le mouvement et encore moins que vous ailliez tous le faire aussi !

\- Et si nous ne l'avions pas fait ?! Cria Hotch.

\- Et si je m'étais jeté d'un pont, vous m'auriez suivi ?! Cria t elle a son tour.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale gamine irresponsable !

\- Et toi un rabats joie !

\- Tête de mule écervelée !

\- Tyran misogyne sans aucun sens de l'humour !

Ils étaient penchés a moins de deux centimètre l'un de l'autre, des éclairs plein le regard, près a exploser.

\- Elle a raison, monsieur, intervint timidement Garcia. Elle ne nous a rien demandé, et je ne regrette pas ma décision.

Hotch se retourna vers elle et elle se ratatina sur place.

\- Hotch, ne cries pas sur la petite, dit Rossi. Elle n'a fait que suivre son instinct.

\- On est bien dans la merde maintenant ! On s'est complétement mis Cooper a dos ! Et il n'en restera pas la !

Il se détourna et marcha en rond en se passant la main dans les cheveux, signe d'une grande nervosité chez lui.

\- Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de trouver ce que Cooper nous veux !

Garcia leva timidement la main.

\- Heu... Ça je peux peut être l'arranger... De chez moi je peux avoir accès a mes fichiers au FBI.

\- Et comment ça se fait ? Demanda Hotch en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Heu... J'ai fait un truc...

\- Un truc ? Gronda leur superviseur.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas parler de ce truc...

\- Il faudra bien ! Mais on verra cela plus tard, expliques toi.

\- Même de chez moi je peux faire des recherches, je ne trouverais peut être pas ce que manigance Cooper mais je peux au moins faire des recherches sur lui. Et Kevin Lynch pourra m'aider depuis nos bureaux. En toute discrétion bien sur !

Hotch la dévisagea longuement avant de répondre.

\- Très bien mais soit discrète ! Il ne faut pas que Cooper soupçonne qu'on fait des recherches sur lui. Quand a vous deux ! Ajouta t il en se tournant vers Reid et Théa. Pas de vagues ! Nous sommes tous suspendu et nous devons laisser croire que pour une fois nous faisons ce que l'on nous demande ! Donc tout le monde rentre chez lui ! Cooper a le bras long et il peut très bien nous pourrir la vie bien plus que vous ne le pensez ! Je vous appel dès que j'ai des nouvelles.

Il tourna les talons et grimpas dans sa voiture. Ils le regardèrent démarrer et quitter le parking. Un silence lourd s'abattit sur le petit groupe restant que JJ brisa en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

\- Félicitation, Théa, lança t elle sur un ton de reproche.

Elle partit a son tour. Puis se fut Reid qui se dirigea vers sa voiture ensuite. Théa se demanda si elle devait aller avec lui, il avait l'air tellement en colère. Mais Morgan et Rossi l'y encouragèrent.

\- Ça va aller ma petite, ne t'en fait pas, lui dit Rossi.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit elle avant de courir derrière son petit ami et de grimper dans la voiture au moment ou il démarra.

* * *

Reid ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le voyage de retour, les yeux fixés sur la route. La tension était palpable dans la voiture et Théa se sentait de plus en plus mal a l'aise. Elle aurait voulu briser la glace mais elle n'osait pas. Elle préféra attendre sagement qu'ils rentrent a la maison. Mais une fois a l'intérieur, Reid ne desserra pas la mâchoire et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans la regarder. Il était vraiment furieux contre elle et Théa ne savais pas comment réagir. Il ne l'avait jamais ignoré ainsi.

\- Spencer ? Tenta t elle en s'approchant de lui. S'il te plait, parles moi.

Elle posa une main sur son bras tendis qu'il se servait une tasse de café mais il se déroba a son contact.

\- Chéri...

\- Comment as tu pu faire ça ?! Cria t il en se tournant pour la première fois vers elle.

\- Tu es injuste, Spencer ! Je ne pensais qu'a toi !

\- Non, tu ne pensais qu'a vouloir emmerder Cooper ! Et c'est réussi je te félicite ! Sauf que maintenant nous sommes tous sur la select ! Je devais être le seul a perdre mon travail !

\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que les autres allaient me suivre.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris que nous sommes une famille ! Leur réaction ne m'a pas étonné. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu perde ta place !

\- Et je ne veux pas que tu la perde non plus !

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas faire ça !

\- C'est MON travail, MA décision, MON choix ! Si je veux démissionner cela ne regarde que MOI !

Avant même qu'elle n'ai fini sa phrase elle regrettait déjà ses paroles. Mais il était trop tard et elle vit le visage de Reid se fermer complétement.

\- Je pensais qu'a présent nous devions prendre ce genre de décision ensemble, mais j'ai dut me tromper.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que... Où vas tu ?!

Il avait tourné les talons et attrapa son sac avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je rentre chez moi ! Puis ce que tu veux décider seule de ta vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais.

\- Spencer ! Attends ! Cria t elle.

Mais il avait déjà franchit la porte et la claqua derrière lui. Elle entendit le bruit du moteur de la voiture quand il partit.

Choquée, elle resta un long moment a fixer la porte avant que la réalité ne la frappe de plein fouet. Il l'avait quitté, il était partit. Son cœur se brisa en deux et une énorme angoisse lui enserra la poitrine. Elle cru étouffer un instant tandis que la panique l'envahit. Il était partit, il l'avait laisser seule...

* * *

Contrairement a ce qu'il lui avait dit, Reid ne se rendit pas chez lui. Il roula un long moment dans les rues de Quantico, indifférent a sa destination. Les paroles de Théa résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. Pourtant il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas égoïste et que si il arrivait a calmer sa colère, il pourrait y voir plus clair. Il devait parler a quelqu'un, il n'était pas en état de réfléchir de façon raisonné. Quelques minutes plus tard, il garait la voiture devant une maison. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita. Il avait roulé très longtemps et il était tard, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Il souffla et se décida a frapper a la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit sur un Morgan aux yeux endormis.

\- Reid ? Que fais tu là a cette heure ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Si je te dérange, je peux...

\- Non, non, rentres et expliques moi ce qu'il se passe !

Il s'écarta et fit entrer le jeune génie dans son salon. Il fit couler un peu de café tandis qu'il apercevait Reid s'agiter nerveusement.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Théa ? Demanda t il.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et apporta deux tasses qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Par ce que je te connait beau gosse et si tu débarque ici au milieu de la nuit après la journée que l'ont vient de passer je ne peux que déduire que tu as dut te disputer avec ta chère et tendre.

Reid grimaça et Morgan prit cela pour un oui.

\- Allez racontes, gamin, l'encouragea t il.

Reid lui racontât la dispute et lui confia ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Du sentiment que Théa n'avait pas respecté sa demande de ne pas démissionner pour le protéger, de l'impression qu'il avait d'avoir été exclu, que son avis n'avait aucune importance pour elle.

\- Et tu es partit ? Comme ça ?

\- Oui...

Il avait les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de café et se demandait si il pouvait se noyer dans le peu de liquide qui y restait.

\- Je te croyait intelligent pourtant ! Dit Morgan.

Reid releva la tête, surprit de la déclaration de son collègue et ami.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Excuses moi de te le dire, gamin, mais tu as encore des tas de choses a apprendre en amour !

Reid le regarda avec des yeux ronds et Morgan leva a nouveau les yeux au ciel.

\- Reid, encore une fois c'est ta foutu culpabilité qui parle a ta place ! Tu te sens coupable qu'elle ai mit sa carrière et les notre avec a cause de toi ! Tu es encore sous le coup de ce qui s'est passé avec Owen. Cesse de culpabiliser en permanence ! Cela te fera faire une connerie un jour !

La mention du petit garçon avait fait grimacer Reid.

\- Théa est impulsive, tu le sais, je suis même étonné qu'elle n'est fait que démissionner ! Elle aurait frappé Cooper que ça ne m'aurait même pas surprit !

\- Mais je lui avais demandé de ne pas le faire ! Elle est faite pour ce boulot ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle le perde, elle est un trop grand atout pour l'équipe !

\- Oui et grâce a son coup de génie tu n'est pas viré mais suspendu ! Elle non plus ne veux pas que tu perde ton travail ! Le directeur ne va pas nous renvoyer ! Il ne peux pas remplacer toute l'équipe entière !

\- Elle a surtout eut beaucoup de chance !

\- Oui et après ? Ça a marché, non ?

Morgan se pencha vers Reid et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Elle ne te l'a peut être pas dit, mais étant donné que nous soupçonnons tous que le comportement de Cooper a un rapport avec Théa, elle s'est probablement dit qu'il refuserais de te renvoyer si cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait partir aussi !

Aveuglé par la colère, Reid devait admettre qu'il n'y avait pas pensé et après y avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, il trouvait la réaction de Théa un peu plus logique à présent. Comptait elle réellement que Cooper allait renoncer si elle même décidait de s'en aller ? Possible... Il se sentit minable.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'a t elle pas dit dans ce cas ? Demanda t il.

Morgan haussa les épaules, il ne pouvait parler a la place de Théa.

\- Dans quel état l'a tu laissé ? Préféra t il demander.

Reid se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas... J'étais tellement en colère, je lui ait dit que puisque que mon avis ne comptait pas pour elle, je ne voyait pas pourquoi je resterais.

Morgan fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu l'as quitté ?! Tu as rompu ?!

Reid sursauta sur sa chaise.

\- Bien sur que non ! Je l'aime ! Je suis partit parce que j'avais peur de finir par dire quelque chose qui aurait dépassé ma pensée. Elle ne peut pas croire que...

Il fut prit d'un doute... Théa ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait quitté ? Elle savais qu'il l'aimait comme un fou ! Il était en colère certes, mais quand même pas au point de vouloir rompre avec elle ! Jamais de la vie ! Pourtant...

\- Tu crois qu'elle pense que je l'ai quittée ?! Demanda t il d'un air inquiet.

Morgan s'agita sur sa chaise.

\- Je crois que tu devrais rentrer a la maison, répondit il. A mon avis, elle doit être dans un sale état...

Le cœur battant la chamade, Reid se leva de sa chaise et couru jusqu'à la porte. Il grimpa en vitesse dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Heureusement a cette heure de la nuit les routes étaient quasi désertes et il fut rapidement devant la maison. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il entra dans la maison qui était plongée dans la pénombre et le silence.

\- Théa ?! Appela t il. Théa ?

Il avança dans le salon mais il ne l'a vit nul part, idem pour la cuisine. Alors il grimpa les escaliers pour aller voir dans la chambre.

\- Théa ?!

Mais leur lit était vide et n'avait pas était défait. Il fit le tour de toutes les autres pièces de l'étage de plus en plus affolé mais il ne la trouvait toujours pas ! Quelque chose avait dut arrivé ! En panique, il sortit son téléphone et appela le numéro de la jeune femme mais il sonna dans le vide. Il composa alors le numéro de Morgan.

\- Derek ! Théa n'est pas a la maison ! Il y a dut lui arriver quelque chose !

\- Calmes toi, gamin ! Tu as essayer de l'appeler ?

\- Oui, ça sonne dans le vide ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Et si Cooper avait décidé de se venger !

\- Arrêtes, Reid ! Calmes toi et regarde autour de toi, il y a des traces de lutte ?

Reid jeta un œil a la pièce mais rien n'avait bougé. Tout était a sa place.

\- Non...

\- Réfléchis, si vraiment quelqu'un avait agressé Théa chez vous, tu crois qu'elle se serait laissé faire ? La maison serait sans dessus dessous !

\- Tu marques un point... Mais où est elle ?!

\- Appels Garcia pour qu'elle localise son téléphone.

\- Oui ! Oui, je te rappel.

Il raccrocha et composa le numéro de Garcia. Il tourna en rond tandis qu'il attendait que l'analyste réponde, mort d'angoisse. Si il lui était arrivé quelque il ne se le pardonnerais jamais !

\- Allô ?

\- Garcia ! C'est Reid, il faut que tu localises le téléphone de Théa ! Elle a disparue !

\- Du calme, elle est chez moi, répondit elle.

\- Chez toi ? Mais...

\- Elle a débarqué il y a quelques heures...

\- J'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha et traversa une nouvelle fois la ville en trombe pour se rendre a l'appartement de Garcia.

Quand cette dernière lui ouvrit la porte, il dut faire face a un visage furibond et des coups s'abattirent sur lui. Garcia le frappa avec ses petits points tout en lui criant dessus.

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Spencer Reid !

\- Mais enfin... Arrêtes, Garcia !

Elle lui donna un dernier coup avant de consentir a le laisser entrer. Ce qu'il fit prestement et chercha immédiatement sa compagne des yeux.

\- Elle dort, dit Garcia d'un air furieux. Enfin, j'ai eu toute la peine du monde a la calmer, elle a quand même fini par s'endormir d'épuisement, a force de pleurer !

\- De pleurer ?! S'inquiéta t il. Que t'a t elle dit ?

\- Que tu était partit ! Que tu l'avait quitté ! Triple imbécile ! Enfin c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre parmi ses sanglots. Elle est arrivée dans un état lamentable, tu devrais avoir honte !

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas quitté ! S'il te plait Garcia, laisse moi la voir ! Je suis mort d'angoisse !

L'analyste hésita un moment mais le visage sincèrement inquiet du jeune génie fini par la convaincre.

\- Elle est dans la chambre.

Elle lui désigna du doigt une porte et il s'y dirigea sans attendre. Il eu le cœur brisé devant le visage blanc et tendu de la jeune femme endormie sur la couette. Elle avait les yeux et le nez rouge et des traces de nombreuses larmes sur les joues. Elle avait l'air épuisée et il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas le cœur de la réveiller mais il était soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé.

\- J'ignore comment elle a réussi a venir jusqu'ici, lui dit Garcia qui s'était approché. Elle était dans un tel état... Elle a pleurer pendant des heures, ca m'a brisé le cœur. J'ai fait ce que j'ai put pour la consoler mais apparemment elle est persuadée que tu l'a quitté !

\- Tu aurais dut m'appeler, répondit Reid.

\- J'ai voulu mais elle a refusé ! Elle a voulu boire mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire.

\- Merci, Garcia. Merci pour tout, je vais m'en occuper maintenant.

\- Je vais aller dormir chez Kevin.

Elle quitta l'appartement rapidement et les laissa seuls. Reid alla rejoindre Théa sur le lit au moment ou celle ci s'agitait dans son sommeil, comme a chaque fois qu'elle dormait seule, les cauchemars l'assaillirent. Il s'allongea a ses cotés et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Théa, chérie, réveilles toi tout vas bien...

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, désorientée et le crane douloureux d'avoir trop pleurer. Elle s'agita sur le lit mais Reid la serra contre lui.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là.

\- Spencer ? Dit elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui, c'est moi, je suis là. Pardon mon amour, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

A moitié endormie et déboussolée, elle secoua faiblement la tête.

\- Tu es partit...

\- Je sais, pardon. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter ! Je voulais juste me calmer, je suis un idiot.

\- Mais tu as dit...

\- Je sais, je sais, excuses moi, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu imaginerais un seul instant que je pourrait te quitter. Je t'aime comme un fou, je ne pourrais jamais.

Ses mots la firent a nouveau éclater en sanglots mais elle se serra contre lui.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu...

\- Dors mon cœur, on discuteras demain. Je ne partirais plus jamais, je te le promet.

Il la berça longuement pour la calmer, la rassurer, a grand renfort de câlin et de mots doux. Il se sentait tellement minable de lui avoir fait du mal et il se promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. Elle finit par se rendormir alors que les premières lueurs du matin filtraient a travers les rideaux fermés de la chambre.

* * *

Reid tenu sa promesse et Théa fut soulagée de le trouver a ses côtés a son réveil. Réveil qui fut malgré tout un peu douloureux. Le crâne et les paupières lourdes d'avoir tant pleurer. Elle se souvint de la peur qu'elle avait eut la veille, quand elle avait cru que son amoureux l'avait quitter. Elle avait d'abord fait une jolie crise de panique quelques minutes après son départ. Et ce fut dans un état second et sans trop savoir comment qu'elle avait prit sa voiture et s'était rendue chez Garcia. Les pleurs et la panique avait pris le dessus et elle avait que peu réussi a expliquer a l'analyste ce qui venait de ce passer. Afin de faire taire l'angoisse et la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur elle avait voulu boire de l'alcool mais Garcia l'en avait empêché.

Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme endormie près d'elle. Il avait toujours les bras passés autour d'elle et elle s'y blottie, le visage pressé contre son torse et respirant a grandes goulées son odeur pour chasser l'angoisse qui lui étreignait encore le cœur. Cela réveilla Reid qui resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Il lui embrassa le front et recommença a la bercer.

\- Tu es revenu, murmura t elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir, pas définitivement en tout cas, pas une seconde. Je t'aime mon amour, jamais je ne pourrait te quitter.

\- J'ai pourtant cru...

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, j'étais en colère. Je ne voulais pas que tu perde ton travail a cause de moi, je m'en voudrait trop.

\- Foutu culpabilité...

Reid eut un petit rire.

\- Tu es la deuxième personne a me dire ça en moins de quelques heures, lui dit il.

Elle glissa un bras jusqu'à son cou et elle enfouis ses doigts dans les petits cheveux de sa nuque. Ce simple geste sembla lui faire un bien fou et Reid pencha son visage sur le sien, collant son front au sien.

\- Je t'aime...

* * *

Remise de ses émotions et après que Reid lui promit de ne plus jamais recommencer, Théa remercia chaleureusement Garcia de son accueil et de son soutient durant la nuit. Cette dernière râla encore un peu après Reid pour sa bêtise et le jeune couple put retourner chez eux. Ils discutèrent longuement et calmement cette fois ci. Théa dût tout de même promettre a son petit ami qu'a l'avenir elle prendrait son avis en considération et qu'elle garderais son emplois au FBI même si il était renvoyé. En supposant que la suspension ne soi que provisoire. A ce propos, Hotch les contacta deux jours plus tard pour les informer qu'il venait de recevoir une convocation avec le directeur du FBI en confrontation avec Cooper afin de d'éclaircir les choses et de convenir des suites. Le RDV était prévu pour ce vendredi et Théa invita toute l'équipe a venir diner chez elle le même soir. Hotch pourra ainsi leur raconter sa confrontation.

\- Quelles sont nos chances a votre avis ? Demanda la jeune femme, assise a table devant une tasse de café en compagnie de ses collègues, attendant que Hotch revienne.

\- Plutôt bonnes, répondit Rossi. Morgan avait raison, le directeur ne peut pas remplacer toute l'unité. Nos compétences sont trop spécifiques pour confier notre travail a une autre équipe. Et n'oublions pas que c'est moi et Gideon qui avons créé le département.

\- As tu découvert quelque chose sur Cooper ma beauté ? Demanda Morgan a Garcia.

\- Rien que nous ne savions déjà malheureusement. Il a 38 ans, il est célibataire et sans enfant. Il a consacré toute sa vie a sa carrière, il a été promu chef a 28 ans, ce qui est jeune au FBI pour un tel poste ! Depuis, il n'a obtenu aucun avancement.

\- Étonnant qu'il se contente de son poste... Ajouta Reid. Vu son parcours, il aurait dut finir directeur du FBI depuis un moment a ce rythme.

\- Il y a un squelette dans le placard ? Demanda Théa.

\- Si c'est le cas, je n'en ai pas trouver la trace, mais cela expliquerait pourquoi il fait du sur place depuis 10 ans.

\- Cela expliquerait peut être aussi pourquoi la carrière de Théa l'intéresse autant, proposa Reid. Il n'arrive plus a avoir de l'avancement, il choisi une brillante agent en devenir, en fait son poulain et mise dessus pour servir sa propre carrière.

\- En quoi ma carrière peut elle aider la sienne ? Demanda Théa. Je ne comprend toujours pas.

\- Si tu grimpes vite les échelons il va appuyer sur le fait que c'est lui qui t'a recruté, expliqua Rossi.

\- Je me demande si il n'y a pas plus que cela... marmonna Reid.

Mais il ne put développer plus sa pensée que des coups furent frappés a la porte. Théa se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Hotch.

\- C'était un sacré combat ! Annonça t'il. Cooper ne voulait rien lâcher ! Il tenait absolument au renvois de Reid ! Mais il se contre disait, il veut que Reid soit viré mais refuse catégoriquement que Théa démissionne. Le directeur a toute façon dit qu'il lui était inconcevable de voir partir sa meilleure équipe, se sont ses dires. Il me fut assez facile d'obtenir notre réintégration a moi, Rossi, Morgan, JJ et Garcia. Pour Reid et Théa en revanche...

Tous était suspendu a ses lèvres, attendant le verdict.

\- Le directeur a forcé Cooper a faire un choix. C'était soi Reid était viré au risque que Théa le suive, soit ils étaient tout les deux réintégrés. J'ai bien insisté que Théa démissionnera a coup sur si il choisissait de renvoyer Reid.

Il marqua une pause dans son discours pour prendre une gorgée du café que Théa lui avait servit.

\- Alors ? Insista Morgan, impatient.

Hotch tourna le regard vers lui et soupira.

\- Alors, je suis désolé...

Une sueur froide glissa le long de la colonne de chacun d'entre eux.

\- Je suis désolé mais nous allons devoir supporter les maladresses de Théa et leur séance de papouilles digne des bisounours pendant encore un bon bout de temps !

L'information mit un peu de temps a intégrer les esprits mais le soulagement et la joie explosèrent dans les cœurs. Théa déboucha une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça et tous purent profiter d'une soirée de détente.

Il purent retourner au bureau dès le lundi matin, après une semaine de suspension ou ils purent tous prendre du repos.

\- C'est tellement bon d'être de retour ! Déclara Reid dans la cuisine du FBI ce lundi matin.

\- Et sans la menace de Cooper au dessus de nos têtes ! Répondit Théa appuyé contre le plan de travail.

\- Je l'ai croisé ce matin dans un couloir, il aurait eut des armes a la place des yeux je serait mort !

Elle rit tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et elle le dévisagea longuement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

\- Toi. Toi mon cœur, je suis tellement contente que toute cette histoire soi dernière nous et je veux m'extasier de tout mon saoul devant ton beau visage.

\- Je ne suis pas si beau... Rougit il.

\- Bien sur que si, tu es magnifique.

\- C'est toi qui es magnifique.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et se dit encore une fois que jamais il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans faire ce geste tout les jours, plusieurs fois par jours.

Voulant prendre le temps ce matin la, ils papotèrent longuement dans la cuisine en buvant leur café.

\- Ça te dirait que je t'offre le restaurant ce soir ? Ça fait un moment que nous nous sommes pas...

Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase et se figea.

\- Spencer ? Tout va bien ?

Mais il ne l'entendit pas et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Son regard était fixé sur quelque chose derrière elle.

\- Spencer ! Tu es tout blanc, qu'est ce que...

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et elle se retourna. A la porte de la cuisine se tenait une grande femme brune qui les regardaient. Derrière elle, JJ baissait la tête, les joues rouges et Hotch un peu plus loin, lui aussi très pâle.

\- Emily... murmura Reid

* * *

Houuuuuuuuuuuuu j'avais tellement hâte d'aborder ce retournement :p

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite de joyeuse fêtes de Noel ! Que le père Noel vous apporte plein de nouveaux chapitres dans vos fic préférées :D


	39. Chapitre 39

Bonjour, vous l'attendiez la suite hein ? Hihi la voici pour Noel !

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

\- Emily...

Théa ouvrit de grands yeux et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle comprit qui était la femme brune.

\- Reid... Commença cette dernière en faisant un pas dans la cuisine.

Mais Reid fit un pas en arrière en fermant les yeux. Cette voix venue d'outre tombe lui déchira le cœur. Il était en train de rêver, de cauchemarder. Ce n'était pas possible. Théa vit le visage de son amant se torde de douleur et de peine, elle sentit que la panique envahissait son esprit. Elle avança les bras vers lui, croyant qu'il allait défaillir mais il rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard plein de haine vers JJ.

\- Tu le savais n'est ce pas ? Demanda t il. Tu savais ! Ça explique tout !

JJ ne répondit pas et une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas la faute de JJ, intervint Emily. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Tu es morte dans mes bras ! Cria Reid.

\- Oui, mais les secours on réussi a me réanimer dans l'ambulance. Ensuite...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! L'interrompit Reid. As tu la moindre idée de ce par quoi je suis passé ? De ce que j'ai faillit faire ?!

\- J'imagine...

\- Non, tu ne peux pas !

Théa sentait la détresse de son compagnon mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Reid était furieux, il ne pouvait pas croire que JJ est pu lui mentir a ce point. Il avait confiance en elle ! Il ne parvenait plus a réfléchir, la colère coulait dans ses veines et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce avant d'étouffer.

\- Reid... Insista Emily.

\- Non ! Non, je veux pas te parler. Je ne peux pas...

Il fit un pas en avant et Théa s'écarta, mais Emily lui bloqua le passage.

\- Je veux seulement...

\- Laissez le ! S'écria Théa pour la première fois quand elle vit Emily tendre les mains vers son compagnon.

La femme tourna les yeux vers elle et Reid en profita pour sortir a grandes enjambées. Théa le vit prendre la direction des escaliers et disparaitre. Emily voulu le suivre mais Théa l'en empêcha a nouveau.

\- Laissez le ! Il a besoin de temps, vous lui parlerez quand il se sera calmé !

Emily fronça les sourcils, vexée de se faire houspiller par une gamine.

\- Qui es tu ? Lui demanda t elle.

\- Agent Théa Terrador, répondit elle.

\- Elle t'as remplacée dans l'équipe après ton départ, ajouta JJ.

La colère monta au nez de Théa.

\- Je ne l'est pas remplacée ! Je suis arrivée des mois après votre " mort " dans l'équipe.

\- C'est pareil...

\- Je ne pence pas que tu soit en position de faire des réflexions JJ, gronda Théa. Tu savais qu'elle était vivante et tu as laissé Spencer dans l'ignorance !

\- Ce n'est pas la faute de JJ ! Cria Emily.

\- Bien sur que si ! Elle savait ! Elle savait et elle n'a rien dit, elle a laissé Spencer couler ! C'est de la non assistance a personne en danger ! Elle a eut mille occasions de le faire ! Mais elle a préféré se taire !

\- Mais t'es qui toi pour parler comme ça ?! Intervint Prentiss.

\- Vous, vous n'êtes pas mieux !

Le ton monta entre les filles et Théa était a deux doigts de vraiment perdre son sang froid quand Hotch intervint enfin.

\- Ça suffit les filles ! Nous sommes tous sous le choc ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous battre comme des chiffonnières !

\- Est ce que tu savais, Aaron ? Demanda Théa. Est ce que toi aussi tu as laissé tomber Spencer en sachant la vérité ?

Elle avait demandé cela en fusillant JJ du regard. Celle ci réagit et ferma fort les points.

\- Vas y frappes moi ! Dit Théa. Cette fois je ne te raterais pas ! La dernière fois j'ai retenus mes coups mais ce soir tu n'auras pas autant de chance !

Hotch dut se mettre entre les deux filles pour éviter qu'elle ne saute dessus mais JJ voulu forcer le passage.

\- JJ tu te calmes immédiatement ! N'oublie pas a qui tu t'adresse !

Puis il se tourna vers Théa.

\- Non je ne savais pas, je l'ai apprit cinq minutes avant vous.

Elle ne le montra pas, mais elle était extrêmement soulagée que Hotch ne soit pas mêlé a ce complot de dingue. Ce dernier se tourna vers Emily d'un air colérique.

\- Je pence que tu nous doit des explications, a nous tous !

\- Aaron, commença Théa. Avant, je dois aller voir Spencer, s'il te plait il a besoin de moi.

\- Oui, vas y, vas l'aider.

Théa jeta un dernier coup d'œil furieux a JJ avant de sortir de la pièce en la bousculant au passage. Emily la regarda se diriger vers le bureau de Hotch où Reid avait trouvé refuge. A peine eut elle franchit la porte du bureau qu'elle vit le jeune agent se réfugier dans ses bras.

\- C'est qui celle la ? Demanda t elle. Qui est elle pour Reid ?

\- C'est sa femme, répondit Hotch.

\- Ils sont mariés ?!

\- Non, mais c'est tout comme. Théa lui a sauvé la vie. Après ta... Mort. Reid s'est laissé coulé. Il se sentait coupable de ta mort, il a fait une grave dépression. Nous ne savions pas comment l'aider. On bien essayé mais il nous a rejeté en bloc. Encore un peu, et il faisait une connerie ! Puis Théa est arrivée, elle elle a su comment l'aider et elle a réussi. Entre eux... C'était évident.

Emily le regardait sans comprendre mais lui même avait du mal a trouver ses mots, perturbé par le retour plus qu'inattendu de son ancienne collègue.

Dans le bureau, Théa tentait de calmer son compagnon. Ses épaules tressautaient et il tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Ne pleures pas, Spencer s'il te plais.

\- Je peux pas, Théa. Je... C'est trop...

Il mit un moment avant que ses pleurs ne tarissent, mais les câlins, les mots doux et les bras de sa petite amie finirent par le calmer.

\- Mon chéri, lui dit elle en lui relevant le visage de son cou. Ça va aller, viens.

Elle le tira vers le canapé et le fit assoir.

\- Chéri, c'est une bonne chose !

\- Une bonne chose ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Non ! Tu croyais que ton amie était morte ! Et elle est vivante ! Sais tu le nombre de personnes qui ont perdu quelqu'un rêve qu'un tel miracle leur arrive ?

C'était une façon de voir les choses il devait bien le reconnaitre.

\- Et puis, Spencer. Sans toute cette histoire, on ne se serait peut être jamais rencontré !

Ok, la elle marquait un point... Il lui fit un petit sourire et elle essuya les larmes sur son visage.

\- Maintenant calmes toi et respires profondément.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui disait et le calme revint peu a peu dans son esprit. Mais des tonnes de questions prirent la place et se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

\- Comment a t elle put nous faire ça ? Dit il en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

\- Avant de lui jeter la pierre, attendons qu'elle nous donne des explications. JJ en revanche, peu importe ce qu'elle nous dira, je ne pence pas que quoi que soit justifie son silence...

\- Je le pense aussi...

Il se tourna vers elle, un air triste sur le visage.

\- Ho, Théa... J'ai pensé plus d'une fois a faire une connerie... Avant que tu n'arrive. Je n'en pouvait plus de cette culpabilité qui m'écrasait un peu plus chaque jour... Il y a une chose dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé, quelque chose dont j'ai terriblement honte.

Théa prit ses mains dans les siennes et le laissa prendre le temps de choisir ses mots. Elle caressa le dos de sa main du pouce pour l'encourager et le réconforter.

\- Il y a quelques années, j'ai été enlevé par un tueur en série. Tobias Henkel était un homme troublé, drogué, qui a subit de nombreuses maltraitances et traumatismes durant sa vie. Il était victime d'un trouble dissociatif de la personnalité. Trois personnes différentes pour un même corps. L'un d'eux était son père qui était responsable des traumatismes de son fils. Afin d'échapper a son père, Tobias allait souvent se cacher dans une cabane au fond d'un cimetière pour se droguer. C'est là qu'il m'a emmené. Je te passes les détails mais ils m'ont torturé moralement et physiquement.

Théa ne dit rien mais l'horreur et la peine se mêlèrent a la colère. Elle resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Reid pour l'encourager a continuer.

\- Quand la personnalité de Tobias reprenait le dessus, il essayait de me soutenir et c'est grâce a lui que j'ai put rester en vie. Il m'a même réanimé quand j'ai fait une attaque sous les coups de son père... Croyant m'aider, il m'a drogué a mon tour.

\- Quelle drogue est ce qu'il...

\- Du Dilaudid...

Théa ferma les yeux, elle connaissait cette drogue pour l'avoir déjà vu en action, elle connaissait son pouvoir addictif.

\- Bref, je suis devenu accro et j'ai mis du temps a me sevrer. C'est pour ça que je ne veux prendre aucun narcotique ou de médicaments contenant des addictifs. Mais quand Emily est morte et qu'il me devenait de plus en plus dur de me lever le matin, j'ai faillit replonger, pour faire taire la douleur... Et j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de replonger...

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Je crois que tu es arrivée juste a temps, lui dit il. Toi et ta joie de vivre contagieuse. Tu es une drogue bien plus efficace et je compte bien ne jamais m'en passer.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, émue et il se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi, lui dit elle.

\- Merci d'être là...

Des coups frappèrent a la porte et Hotch entra dans son bureau.

\- Si vous êtes prêts, j'ai réunis les autres en salle de débriefe.

\- On vous rejoint, lui répondit Théa.

Il referma la porte et Théa releva Reid qui afficha un air déterminé et c'est main dans la main qu'ils se rendirent en salle de débriefe, prêt a écouter les explications de Prentiss. Cette dernière n'était pas encore dans la pièce, Hotch voulait tout d'abord les préparer a ce qu'il allait leur annoncer.

\- J'ai appris ce matin, commença t il. Une nouvelle qui risque de vous surprendre mais je vous demande d'écouter ses explications avant de juger. Et je vous jure que je n'étais pas au courant !

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Morgan.

Il était assis a table avec Rossi et Garcia. JJ s'était isolée dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine. Reid et Théa se placèrent au fond de la pièce et restèrent debout, tendus.

Hotch recula pour aller ouvrir la porte de la salle de réunion. Si la situation n'avait été aussi grave, Théa aurait put rire de la tête que tira Morgan en découvrant qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Garcia fut la première a réagir.

\- Ho mon dieu !

Elle se leva et couru jusqu'à Prentiss pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Comment tu peux être dans mes bras ? S'écria t elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Prentiss lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

\- C'est bon de te voir, de vous revoir tous...

Morgan se leva a son tour, une expression complétement perdu sur le visage.

\- Emily... Mais tu es...

\- Morte ? Répondit elle en relâchant Garcia. Non, pas vraiment. Je vais vous expliquer, je suis désolée.

Morgan jeta un œil a Reid derrière lui et vit son visage fermé et son dos raide. Il refusait de lever les yeux vers la revenante et avait une main accrochée a celle de Théa.

\- Déjà, commença Prentiss. Je tient a vous dire a quel point je suis navrée de vous avoir fait peur.

Reid émit un bruit de gorge comme un rire ironique. Prentiss lui lança un regard peiné mais continua ses explications.

\- On vous a fait croire a ma mort parce que j'ai dut partir pour une mission sous couverture au Moyen Orient. Un trafique d'être humain que j'ai dut infiltrer. Mes connaissances de la langue et du pays m'ont désignées comme étant le meilleur agent pour cette mission. Afin de me protéger et surtout de vous protéger, l'agent Prentiss devait mourir pour que naisse la couverture que j'ai prit.

\- Pourquoi on ne nous a pas mis au courant ? Demanda Garcia. Nous aurions gardé le secret !

\- On ne voulais pas prendre de risque, vos réactions n'aurais jamais pu être aussi sincère a l'annonce de ma mort et a mon enterrement. Et j'étais d'accord...

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

\- Cela ne devait être que temporaire, quelques mois tout au plus mais la mission a pris plus de temps que prévu ! Les trafiquants étaient extrêmement méfiants, de vrai paranos ! J'ai mis des mois rien que pour rencontrer certains haut placés dans leur réseaux.

\- Mais... Dit Morgan. Ça ne colle pas ! On a vu ton corps ! Dans les bras de Reid, tu était morte !

\- Non mais presque. Les secouristes étaient au courant de la mission et on donc fait croire a ma mort.

\- Comment le savaient ils ? Demanda Rossi. C'est nous qui les avons appelé !

\- C'est JJ qui les as prévenus, dit Reid pour la première fois.

Tout les visages se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Un ange passa, le temps que tous comprennent le sens de sa phrase et ce que cela impliquait. Rossi comprit le premier.

\- Donc tu savais ? C'est toi qui a tout organisé. Tu as attendu le bon moment pour lancer la mission. C'est pour ça que Prentiss s'est jetée seule dans la gueule du loup.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu d'être aussi sérieusement blessée, précisa t elle. Je devais juste l'être suffisamment pour justifier qu'on m'emmène au bloc. JJ s'est occupée de tout le reste, de l'organisation et de vous annoncer ma mort.

Les regards interrogateurs se changèrent en colère. Prentiss le remarqua et s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais elle avait des ordres ! Elle ne devait rien vous dire ! Nous devions être les seules a savoir. Quand ma mission aurait été terminée je serait revenue dans l'équipe. Mais si j'avais su que ma mort avait de telles conséquences... Je n'avais aucun moyen de communiquer avec vous. Je comptait sur JJ pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien pour vous.

\- Sauf que ça ne se passait pas bien ! Cria Reid.

Prentiss lui lança un nouveau regard peiné mais il baissa a nouveau les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Alors, tu reviens avec nous ? Demanda Garcia, pleine d'espoir.

Prentiss lui sourit.

\- Oui, je reprend mon ancien poste.

Morgan se dirigea vers elle pour la prendre a son tour dans ses bras.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, lui dit il a l'oreille.

Rossi et Hotch la prirent eux aussi dans leur bras, lui signifiant qu'ils comprenaient.

\- Il faut fêter ça ! Lança Garcia en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vous invite tous ce soir !

\- Avant, Emily devrait parler a Reid, souffla Hotch. Je pense que vous avez des choses a vous dire.

Il ouvrit la porte et les invita tous a le suivre dehors. JJ se précipita et alla se réfugier dans son bureau, les autres suivirent le mouvement. Théa voulu les suivre mais Reid la retint.

\- Non, restes s'il te plait.

Théa jeta un œil a Prentiss qui attendait.

\- C'est entre toi et ton amie, Spencer, dit elle a son compagnon. Je ne suis pas concernée, mais je serais juste a côté.

\- D'accord...

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lâcher sa main. Prentiss lui prit le bras quand elle passe près d'elle.

\- Hey ! Excuses moi pour tout a l'heure, j'étais un peu stressée, lui dit elle en lui souriant.

A sa grande surprise, Théa lui rendit son sourire.

\- C'est oublié, lui répondit elle.

Puis elle sortit rejoindre JJ dans son bureau, elle devait avoir une discussion avec elle.

Prentiss regarda longuement le jeune homme fasse a elle. Il lui semblait que le petit génie avait bien grandit. Ses cheveux était plus courts que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et semblait s'être épaissit, moins maigre et plus étoffé. Elle se souvenait de la peur qu'elle avait vu sur son visage le soir de sa " mort " et a quel point cela lui avait déchiré le cœur de devoir lui faire subir ça.

Toutes trace de colère avait disparut se son visage mais il n'osait pas la regarder et gardait les yeux résolument baissés sur ses lacets de chaussures.

\- Spencer, regardes moi s'il te plait.

Mais comme il ne relevait pas la tête, elle décida d'y aller franco et le prit contre elle. Elle sentit qu'il refermait ses bras sur elle et il la serra fort contre lui. Ses épaules se mirent a tressauter.

\- Je suis désolée, Spencer. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma mort te causerais tant de peine. Si j'avais su...

Il renifla et repris contenance pour enfin relever la tête et la regarder.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dit il. Je me suis sentit tellement coupable de ne pas avoir su te sauver.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas, tout était prévu a l'avance. Crois moi Spencer, si j'avais eu le choix je ne vous aurez pas laissé dans l'ignorance.

\- Je te crois, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire.

\- Hotch m'a expliqué rapidement ce qui s'est passé pendant que je n'était pas là, j'étais loin de me douter que cela t'affecterais a ce point là. J'espère que tu n'as pas... Tu sais... Replongé.

Il secoua la tête et elle fut soulagée.

\- J'y ais pensé plus d'une fois pour te dire la vérité, j'ai même pensé a bien pire... Mais heureusement, Théa est arrivée et elle a tout changé.

Elle vit son regard s'illuminer de tendresse a la mention de la jeune femme et Prentiss lui sourit.

\- Mon petit génie amoureux, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Il lui rendit son sourire en haussant les épaules.

\- Racontes moi ! Lui dit elle. Je veux tout savoir de la femme qui t'a ravit le cœur ! Comment a t elle fait ?

\- Elle est merveilleuse ! Même si je l'ai détesté au départ.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Elle a prit dans ta place, a mes yeux elle n'était qu'une intruse. J'étais si mal, tu comprends ?

\- Bien sur. Les autres n'ont pas réussi a t'aider ?

\- Non, ils ont bien essayé mais rien ni faisait. Mais Théa m'a collé un de ces coup de pied aux fesses !

Elle rit avec lui et l'atmosphère redevint légers.

\- Dire que j'ai loupé ça !

\- Oui, mais c'est une tête de mule monumentale, elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Mais elle un cœur énorme et elle est si douée dans ce travail tu verras ! Elle a un instinct incroyable !

\- J'ai hâte de la connaitre !

\- Tu vas l'adorer, mais fait attention a tes pieds !

\- A mes pieds ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras... Et te t'approches pas d'elle quand elle tient des truc dangereux dans les mains.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds mais il ne lui en dit pas plus, il avait hâte de voir sa tête quand Théa renversera sa tasse de café sur elle ou marcheras sur ses pieds pour la première fois. Mais il fronça les sourcils quand une idée désagréable lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Tu reviens dans l'équipe, c'est génial mais cela ne veux pas dire que Théa doit partir ? N'est ce pas ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ta chérie reste avec toi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil quand on frappa a la porte.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller vous deux, dit Rossi en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Reid me disait de faire attention a mes pieds quand je serait avec Théa.

\- Sage conseil ! Vous devriez venir, JJ veux nous annoncer quelque chose.

\- C'est la journée ! Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda Reid.

\- Spencer, n'en veux pas a JJ s'il te plait. Je t'assure qu'elle n'avait pas le choix !

Le visage de Reid se ferma a nouveau a la mention de JJ.

\- Elle avait le choix !

Puis il se dirigea a l'extérieur ou une curieuse scène se déroulait sous leur yeux. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan et Garcia était appuyés contre la barrière des escaliers et regardait a travers la vitre du bureau de JJ. Théa et elle se faisaient face et elles avaient toutes les deux le visage rouge de colère. Une vive dispute avait éclaté entre les deux femmes et quelques objets volaient même a travers la pièce mais sans qu'elles ne se touchent. Reid voulu entrer dans le bureau mais Hotch l'en empêcha.

\- Laisses les régler leurs comptes ! Elle ne se feront pas mal.

\- Vous rigolez ?! La dernière fois elle ont faillie s'écharper !

\- Bas dit donc, elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère ta copine ! S'étonna Prentiss.

\- C'est rien de le dire ! Répondit Morgan.

\- Je croyais que JJ voulait nous dire quelque chose ? Demanda Reid en sursautant quand une lampe de bureau s'écrasa contre le mur a deux centimètres de la tête de Théa.

\- Oui, parmi leurs hurlement on a entendu JJ dire que sa décision était prise et qu'elle voulait nous le dire depuis un moment. Après ça a dégénéré !

Ils furent interrompu par Théa qui sortit du bureau en claquant la porte au nez de JJ. Essoufflée et le visage rouge, elle alla se mettre aux côtés de ses autres collègues.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Morgan.

Théa grogna en réponse tandis que JJ sortait a son tour de son bureau. Surprise de les voir tous devant elle elle soupira et recroisa les bras.

\- Vous avez tout entendu ? Demanda t elle.

\- En partie, répondit Rossi. On a surtout entendu que tu avais quelque chose a nous dire.

\- C'est vrai... Cela fait déjà quelques jours que je voulais vous en parler. Hotch et Emily sont déjà au courant.

Elle prit une grand inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Interpole m'a proposé un poste et j'ai accepté !

\- Quoi ? Dit Garcia. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Par ce que j'y aurais un emplois de bureau, avec des horaires qui me permettrons de rentrer chez moi avec mon fils tout les soirs. Et honnêtement... Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces horreurs. Je préfère partir avant de ne plus être capable de fermer les yeux sans voir des immondices.

A part Hotch et Prentiss, ils étaient tous un peu sous le choc de ce départ soudain. Mais tous comprenaient qu'il arrivait un moment dans leur boulot ou un agent atteignait ses limites. Et JJ les avaient visiblement atteintes.

\- Spencer je peux te parler ? Demanda t elle.

Le jeune génie qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis la déclaration de JJ, la suivi dans son bureau tandis que les autres retournaient a leur propre travail. La tension était palpable dans la petite pièce et Reid attendit que JJ commence.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, Spencer. Et crois moi je suis navrée...

\- Tu aurais du me le dire, JJ, gronda t il a voix basse. Tu m'aurais épargné des mois de souffrances inutiles !

\- J'avais des ordres !

\- Plus d'une fois je n'ai pas hésité a enfreindre les ordres pour toi ! Nous l'avons tous fait pour tout le monde. Pourquoi c'est différent cette fois ci ?

Elle ne répondit pas a sa question et détourna le regard. Persuadé qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, Reid ne chercha pourtant pas plus loin. Car malgré qu'il en voulait énormément a JJ de lui mentir, il était tout de même triste qu'elle quitte l'équipe.

\- C'est a cause de ça que tu t'es disputé avec Théa ? Demanda t il.

\- En partit, mais le ton est monté quand je lui ai parlé de mon départ. Ça l'a mis en colère.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna t il.

\- Elle ne voulait pas que je parte.

Cela étonna Reid. Il aurait pensé que Théa serait au mieux indifférente au départ de JJ et non qu'elle se mettrait en colère.

\- J'ai étais aussi surprise que toi ! Lui dit elle. Elle a essayé de me convaincre de rester, persuadée que je partais pour une autre raison que celles que je vous ai donné tout a l'heure.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

A nouveau elle ne répondit pas, cela l'exaspéra mais il le montra pas, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir.

* * *

Le départ de JJ fut prévu pour la fin de la semaine. Trop vite au gout de Garcia qui eut beaucoup de mal a l'accepter. Comme elle l'avait promis, elle organisa un petit repas familiale dans son appartement pour fêter le retour d'Emily et le départ de JJ. Le diner fut calme et plein de nostalgie. Reid et Prentiss retrouvèrent immédiatement leur ancienne complicité et ce dernier ne lassait plus de rire a nouveau avec elle et il était fier de lui présenter Théa. Les deux femmes s'entendirent immédiatement et Hotch eut peur des catastrophes que ces deux folles allaient provoquer sur le terrain.

Les adieux arrivèrent bien trop vite et eut bien du mal a leur dire au revoir. Même Théa la prit dans ses bras car malgré tout, les deux femmes faisait partie de la même famille.

* * *

Et voilou pour ce chapitre avec le grand retour d'Emily ! Et le départ de JJ ^^

Je vous réserve aussi une bonne surprise que je vous dévoilerais le jour de l'an ! En attendant je vous souhaites a tous un très joyeux Noel !


	40. Chapitre 40

Hellow j'espère que vous avez passé un excellent Noël !

Voici la suite avec un chapitre hyper long ;)

Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2019 qui j'espère sera riche en fic ! :D

A l'année prochaine ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

Le repas chez Garcia s'était éternisé jusque tard dans la nuit, malgré que tous travaillaient le lendemain. Il était près de deux heures du matin quand Reid et Théa passèrent la porte de chez eux. Reid, qui s'était montré enthousiasme, souriant et heureux toute la soirée, afficha une mine morose et triste quand il se glissa sous les draps aux cotés de sa compagne.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Théa. Tu as l'air préoccupé depuis que nous sommes partis. Tu avais l'air si heureux toute la soirée pourtant.

Elle le vit se mordre la lèvre dans la semi obscurité de la chambre, seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune a travers les rideaux.

\- Ça fait beaucoup a encaisser en une journée, expliqua t il. Le retour d'Emily avec tout ce que ça implique. Le départ de JJ...

\- Tu es partagé, c'est ça ? Devina t elle. Tu es heureux que ton amie soit vivante, mais tu te sens tout de même trahis par elle et JJ.

\- J'imagine qu'il y a de ça, oui... J'ai l'impression... Que tous les mois qui ont suivis la " mort " d'Emily n'ont été que souffrances inutiles. Quand je pense a ce que j'ai faillis faire...

\- Cela n'a pas été inutile, Spencer. Et puis j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas le seul a avoir été rongé par la culpabilité durant tout ces mois.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je crois que JJ aussi avait du mal a supporter le poids de son secret. Elle t'as vu dépérir sans pouvoir rien faire. Cela explique son comportement je pense.

\- Elle aurait du me le dire, nous le dire a tous.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait. Quels ordres justifies qu'elle te laisse ainsi souffrir. C'est a cause de ça aussi que notre conversation dans le bureau a dégénéré. Elle a refusé de me le dire.

\- Encore quelque chose dont on n'auras probablement jamais la vérité.

Il se retourna de son coté sans un mot de plus.

* * *

\- Attention ! Hurla Emily.

Trop tard, Théa marcha sur son lacet défais et perdit l'équilibre. Emily la regarda s'étaler par terre et la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait dans les bras s'éparpillèrent dans tout les sens.

\- Outch !

Emily se leva pour l'aider, étonnée que personne n'en fasse de même sans savoir qu'au bureau, tous étaient habitués a voir la jeune agent trébucher et tomber régulièrement, si bien que plus personne n'y prêtait attention.

\- Je t'avais dit que tes lacets étaient défaits, lui dit elle en rassemblant les papiers.

\- Excuses moi, les autres t'ont surement dit a quel point j'étais maladroite ?

\- Il l'ont vaguement mentionné, rit elle. Je sais qu'on s'est couché tard hier mais tu as quand même l'air fatiguée.

\- Oui, j'ai eut du mal a m'endormir hier...

\- Aller viens, je t'offre un café ! En plus on a pas vraiment eut le temps de discuter hier ! On a pas vraiment commencer sur de bonnes bases !

\- C'est gentil.

Elle posa ses dossiers en vrac sur son bureau et suivit Emily jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda t elle en servant deux tasses de cafés. J'imagine que Reid est un peu... Perturbé.

\- Oui, c'est pas facile pour lui, répondit elle.

\- Je suis tellement navrée qu'il est dut en passer par là. Je n'imaginais pas une seconde que ça serait si difficile pour lui.

\- Il le sait et je t'assure qu'il ne t'en veux pas. En tout cas je ne pense pas. Il va avoir besoin de temps.

\- Je ne lui demande pas de retrouver avec moi la même relation qu'on avait avant tout de suite, je veux juste...

\- Au contraire ! Plus vite vous retrouverez votre ancienne complicité, comme vous l'avez fait hier soir, plus vite il oubliera tout ça !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sure. Il doit arrêter de culpabiliser pour tout et pour ça il doit refermer cette page de sa vie.

Emily lui sourit.

\- Hotch m'a beaucoup parlé de toi hier soir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, il ne tarissait pas d'éloge a ton égard, Reid, Morgan et Rossi également.

Théa rougit.

\- Tu sembles surprise ? Demanda Prentiss.

\- Un peu... Cela ne fait si longtemps que ça que je suis dans l'équipe et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses a apprendre.

\- Il parait que tu fais un duo d'enfer avec Reid. Et pas seulement sur le terrain.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Théa rougit encore plus.

\- Spencer est brillant, j'essaye juste de le suivre !

\- Racontes moi, comment êtes vous tombés amoureux ? Je veux tout savoir !

Théa rit doucement en repensant a ses débuts dans l'équipe.

\- Cela a été compliqué au départ, Spencer était plus qu'hostile a ma venue.

\- J'ai cru comprendre ça, oui.

\- Mais j'ai vite compris qu'il cachait une profonde souffrance et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai absolument voulu l'aider. Il ne m'a pas laissé faire mais je ne voulais pas abandonner. Les autres voulaient le laisser tranquille mais moi je pensais qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui secoues les puces ! Donc je n'ai rien lâcher, surtout qu'il se mettait en danger. Il faudrait que je te racontes un de ces jours comment il a sauvé une petite fille d'un incendie !

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui, j'ai cru mourir quand je l'ai vu se jeter dans les flammes ! Il m'a fait une de ces trouille ! Heureusement, cela c'est bien terminé et les parents de la fillette ont même donné son prénom a leur bébé quelques mois plus tard ! On a reçu le faire part de naissance.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit loin.

\- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse dès que je l'ai vu, mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte que des mois plus tard a son anniversaire. Il m'a tellement touché. Ce besoin qu'il avait de toujours vouloir sauver tout le monde, son manque de confiance en lui, je voulais qu'il voit a quel point il est un homme merveilleux.

Elle releva les yeux vers Prentiss qui la regardait en souriant.

\- En plus, ajouta t elle. Il est diablement sexy !

Elles rirent ensemble quand elles furent interrompues.

\- Agent Terrador ! J'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau je vous prie.

Les rires s'évanouirent quand elles se tournèrent vers Cooper qui les avaient interrompues.

\- Heu... Oui, monsieur...

Théa jeta un dernier coup d'œil a Prentiss avant de suivre Cooper. Reid les vit passer et il se leva de son bureau d'un air mécontent. Mais Théa lui fit signe de se rassoir et qu'elle pouvait gérer. Il l'écouta a contre cœur et les suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans le bureau de Cooper.

Ce dernier l'invita a s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit, méfiante, tandis que lui même s'installait a son propre fauteuil. Mais il ne prit pas la parole immédiatement, farfouillant dans ses dossiers dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il n'était visiblement pas pressé de parler, Théa en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle détailla du regard le bureau durant un moment mais le silence s'éternisa et cela commença a la rendre nerveuse.

\- Que puis je faire pour vous, monsieur ? Demanda t elle, afin de rompre le silence pesant.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, la scrutant encore un moment, ajoutant a sa nervosité.

\- Je voulais vous faire part de ma profonde déception.

Théa haussa un sourcil. _" Allons bon, qu'est que c'était que ce bins encore ? "_ Elle se recula dans sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ouvertement hostile a ses propos.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda t elle.

\- Oui, je vous avez déjà dit que j'avais placé de grands espoirs en vous. J'ai suivi votre parcours depuis ses débuts, j'ai tout de suite vu un immense potentiel. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est moi qui est soutenue votre candidature. Je peux dire sans exagérer que vous me devez votre place dans cette unité !

Théa était estomaquée mais ne montra rien. Il ne manquait pas d'air celui là !

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t elle.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi moi ? J'étais certes première de ma promotion mais en France ! Il y avait probablement d'autres candidats a fort potentiel aux États Unis, surement meilleurs que moi et avec plus d'expérience. Alors pourquoi moi ?

Cooper ne semblait pas s'attendre a cette question et détourna les yeux.

\- Vous ne vous rappelez peut être pas ma venue dans votre université il y a quelques années. Je faisait un voyage d'affaire dans votre Pays et j'ai était invité a visiter votre académie. La bas, j'ai assisté a un exercice sur le terrain d'entrainement. Vous étiez parmi les étudiants a l'exercice. Vous m'avez fort impressionné sur le parcours d'obstacles. Agile, forte, ingénieuse... Et mettant votre petite taille a votre avantage. Vous avez réussi des manœuvres là ou un homme plus grand aurait échoué. J'ai aussi assisté a votre combat au corps a corps avec votre instructeur.

Oui, elle se souvenait de ce jour la. Son instructeur avait mangé la poussière face a elle ! Ce grand dadet misogyne l'avait toujours sous estimé. Elle avait donc voulu lui démontrer qu'une femme avait tout autant sa place dans les forces de l'ordre. Et elle avait réussi avec brio. Un demi sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien la même chose au misogyne assis actuellement en face d'elle.

Cooper dut prendre son sourire pour lui car son visage se détendit et afficha lui aussi un sourire.

\- J'ai donc demandé a voir votre dossier.

Il posa sur son bureau le dossier qu'il cherchait dans ses tiroirs et l'ouvrit. Elle y vit sa photo, ainsi que plusieurs rapports comprenant ses notes d'examens, ses évaluations et sa thèse sur la criminologie qu'elle avait réalisé sur Michel Fourniret, l'ogre des Ardennes. Mais ce qui lui avait valu une excellente note, c'était son analyse sur sa femme, Monique Olivier, accusée de complicité dans le viol et le meurtre de plusieurs jeunes filles commis par son mari. Elle avait fournis un profil détaillé et démontré que la femme du tueur était pleinement conscience des actes de son mari, l'aidant même dans sa tuerie.

\- Je n'ai pas été déçu a la lecture de votre dossier. Et quelle surprise de découvrir votre double nationalité ! Née aux États Unis d'un père lui même enquêteur, et d'une mère américaine. Vous avez quitté notre Pays a dix ans pour la France mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Il lui jeta un œil, attendant visiblement une réponse, mais elle ne répondit pas. Cela ne le regardait pas et elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Elle était déjà suffisamment en colère de savoir que Cooper en sache autant sur elle. Bien sur, elle savait que tout ces renseignements se trouvaient dans son dossier, mais savoir que Cooper l'avait dans son bureau... Cela lui collait des frissons désagréables dans le dos.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, il baissa un nouveau les yeux sur le dossier.

\- Je me suis ensuite renseigné sur vos projets professionnels. J'ai étais ravi de savoir que vous aviez l'intention d'entrer au FBI avec le DSC pour objectif ! Quand votre candidature est arrivé ici, je l'ai fortement appuyé. Assurant a mes supérieurs que ne pas vous engager serait une erreur monumentale !

Il referma brutalement le dossier et lui lança un regard colérique.

\- Vous imaginez donc bien ma déception de voir qu'a peine arrivée dans cette unité vous vous êtes entiché de l'un de ses membres ! Membre qui était dans le collimateur d'Erin Strauss ! Le Dr Reid n'a fait que vous tirer vers le bas et je suis sidéré que vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte ! J'ai bien essayé de supprimer ce... problème, diront nous. Mais au lieu de saisir votre chance, vous avez préféré plonger avec lui, mettant toute l'unité sur la select ! Me mettant moi même dans l'embarra ! Je comptais sur les agents Hotchner et Rossi pour vous former pour qu'un jour vous preniez la tête du DSC !

Théa l'avait écouté débiter tout son discours, sentant la colère couler dans ses veines petit a petit.

\- Avec tout mon respect, Monsieur, commença t elle. Vous êtes a coté de vos pompes !

Elle en avait assez ! Assez de l'entendre dénigrer Spencer au quotidien, assez qu'il croit savoir mieux qu'elle ce qui était bon pour elle ou sa carrière, assez qu'il se serve d'elle !

\- Croyez vous vraiment que je n'ai reçu aucune formation depuis que je suis ici ? Que je n'ai rien appris aux cotés de Hotch, Rossi, Morgan ET du Dr Reid ?

Elle se leva de sa chaise et tourna le regard vers le reste de la pièce.

\- Votre bureau semble au premier abords dans un état impeccable, tout est rangé au millimètre près ! Vous êtes un obsessionnel en apparence. Mais si on y regarde de plus près cela raconte une autre histoire. Vous avez une petite tache sur votre cravate, un vrai maniaque n'oserait jamais sortir avec un vêtement taché. Les livres sur vos étagères sont sur la criminologie, les sciences médicolégales mais sont poussiéreux et je parie que vous ne les avez jamais ouverts ! Votre bureau est immaculé et rangé alors que dans vos tiroirs c'est le fouillis ! Les apparences sont plus importantes que tout le reste pour vous. Votre étonnement face a mes capacités me disent que vous êtes un misogyne qui pense qu'une femme ne peut égaler un homme. Il n'y a aucune photo ni objets personnels. Vous êtes célibataire, pas de petite amie, pas d'enfants. Pas de famille. Votre carrière est tout ce que vous avez et vous ferez tout pour arriver au sommet, quitte a négliger votre vie personnelle. Pourtant, vous êtes simple chef d'unité alors qu'a votre age et au vu de votre parcours vous devriez être a un plus haut grade. Cela fait des années que vous stagnez a la même place et vous comptez visiblement sur ma propre carrière pour aider la votre. Mais laissez moi vous dire que je ne suis pas un tremplin ! Et ne croyez pas que par ce que vous avez placé ma candidature en haut de la pile je vous doit quelque chose ! Cette place, je ne l'a dois qu'a moi même ! Grâce a mon travail et uniquement grâce a cela ! Et ce que je fais de ma vie privée ne vous concerne en rien !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau sous le regard choqué et le visage rouge de colère de Cooper.

\- Le Dr Reid est un meilleur élément plus que vous ne le serez jamais ! Ajouta t elle. Parce que lui ne se sert pas des autres a ses propre fins.

Elle s'apprêtait a quitter le bureau quand il lui répondit.

\- Agent Terrador ! Réfléchissez bien ! Pourquoi croyez vous que le Dr Reid a été plus affecté que les autre par la mort de l'agent Prentiss ?

Elle stoppa son mouvement et sa main se crispa sur la poignée de porte.

\- Visiblement c'est une tendance chez lui de tomber amoureux de ses collègues de travail ! Faites attention maintenant qu'elle est de retour ! Il se serait dommage de mettre votre carrière en danger pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine ! Je vous dit cela pour votre bien !

Sur ces dernières paroles elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

Les mains tremblantes et la respiration sifflante, elle ignora Hotch qu'elle croisa et se rendit a la salle de sport. Elle avait besoin de se défouler !

Rapidement, elle se changea et banda ses mains pour aller cogner dans l'un des sac de boxe. Les paroles de Cooper résonnant encore dans sa tête, elle s'évertua a maltraiter le pauvre sac a coup de point et de pied. Mais cela ne la calma pas malgré qu'elle s'essoufflait depuis 20 bonnes minutes.

Elle ne fit pas attention a l'approche de Hotch dans son dos.

\- Qu'a bien put te faire ce pauvre sac pour que tu le malmène de cette façon ? Demanda t il.

Surprise, elle eut un mouvement réflexe et envoya sa jambe droit dans le visage de Hotch. Heureusement, il avait de bons réflexes et para le coup de son bras.

\- Mince, pardon, Aaron, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver !

\- J'ai vu... Suis moi, lui dit il.

\- Quoi ? Mais où ça ?

Il se retourna et s'éloigna. Elle le suivit en remarquant qu'il s'était lui aussi changé et avait revêtu un jogging et un t-shirt sans manches. Il finit de bander ses mains tandis qu'il grimpait sur le ring présent au milieu de la pièce.

\- Si tu veux te défouler et te battre, choisi un adversaire capable de répondre ! Lui dit il en l'invitant a le suivre.

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle se plaça en face de lui et l'imita quand il se mit en position de combat.

\- Alors dis moi, qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Tout en posant sa question, il envoya ses points vers le visage de la jeune femme qui les évita facilement.

\- Une conversation désagréable, répondit elle en envoyant a son tour quelques coups qui furent vite parés.

\- Et avec qui ?

Il accéléra ses mouvements, forçant Théa a reculer et a se mettre en position de défense.

\- Avec Cooper, réussi t elle a répondre entre deux.

Elle passa sous sa garde et repris l'avantage. Hotch dut reculer a son tour.

\- Il t'a mis en rogne apparemment.

\- Oui !

Elle prit son élan et envoya son pied d'un habile mouvement rapide. Mais Hotch n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et retourna le coup contre elle. Théa se retrouva en difficulté et ne repris son équilibre que de justesse.

\- La colère te déconcentre, Théa, lui dit il. Sers toi s'en pour te battre ! Que t'a dit Cooper ?

\- Que c'était grâce a lui que j'avais eu ma place dans l'équipe.

Les paroles de Cooper résonnèrent a nouveau dans sa tête et la colère gronda encore dans ses veines. Elle se jeta sur Hotch, voulant passer a travers ses bras pour atteindre sa tête mais elle manqua de concentration et Hotch la renvoya dans les cordes.

\- Et tu penses que c'est vrai ? Cria t il en la relevant.

Mais il l'envoya au sol un peu plus loin. Elle se redressa, en rage de faire battre si facilement, le sang battant dans ses oreilles.

\- Alors ? Demanda t il a nouveau en esquivant ses pales tentatives de l'atteindre. Tu penses que tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous ?

Les paroles de Hotch l'agacèrent mais plus encore son incapacité a lui répondre. Cooper avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Et si il n'était pas intervenu ? Serait elle ici aujourd'hui ? Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, lui devait elle son travail et sa place dans son équipe ? Dans sa famille ?

\- ALORS ?! Hurla Hotch en la harcelant de coups.

\- JE NE SAIS PAS !

Il passa sous sa garde et la frappa au visage. Le coup violent la renvoya encore une fois au sol. Elle y resta, envahie de doutes et de questions.

\- Lèves toi ! Ordonna Hotch.

Elle en était incapable, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, elle ne ressentait que la peine et le doute qui envahissaient son cœur a présent. Et si Cooper avait raison ? Et si Spencer était vraiment amoureux d'Emily malgré qu'il lui est affirmé le contraire.

\- LÈVES TOI ! Mais si tu penses que Cooper a raison et que ta place n'est pas avec nous, alors restes au sol et rentres chez toi.

Rentrer chez elle ? Abandonner ? Non ! Ce n'était pas dans sa nature ! Un élan d'orgueil la fit se relever.

\- C'est ça, lèves toi... Murmura Hotch pour lui même. Prouves que es a ta place...

Elle lui fit face et leva les points a nouveau. Un air mi enragée et mi déterminée sur le visage. Elle attaqua, violemment.

\- Si Cooper ne t'avais pas pistonné ? Réussi t il a dire entre les coups qu'il parait de son mieux. Tu crois que quelqu'un d'autre aurais eut le poste ? Qui sais, peut être une autre femme ? Une qui serais moins têtue, moins maladroite ? Et surtout moins bornée ! Peut être que Reid en serait tombé amoureux aussi !

Il voulait la pousser dans ces retranchements, il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute dans son équipe ! Il se mit a harceler la jeune agent de coup de point et de pied. La forçant encore a reculer, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

\- Non ! Cria t elle. J'ai fais mes preuves !

\- Alors pourquoi tu doutes ?! Tu penses que tu as volé la place de quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non !

\- Pourtant tu laisses Cooper te faire douter !

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement a cause de ça !

Les coups volaient dans tout les sens ! La colère et le doute qui battaient dans ses veines se retournèrent contre Hotch et elle devint de plus en plus virulente. Elle repris le dessus et Hotch eut bien du mal a se protéger.

\- Alors quoi ? Haleta t il. Qu'est ce qui te fais douter ?

Elle refusa de répondre, elle refusa de le dire a voix haute. Sa rage s'intensifia encore et elle réussi a passer sous la garde de Hotch et le frappa au visage de toutes ses forces ! Elle l'envoya dans les cordes, l'assommant a moitié.

Essoufflée et les nerfs a fleur de peau, elle le regarda se relever difficilement. Il se tourna vers elle en se frottant la mâchoire.

\- Pas mal gamine ! Lui dit il.

Elle avait les points toujours levés et les dents serrés. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Aller calmes toi ma belle.

Elle baissa les points et son dos se détendit.

\- Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda t il.

Elle devait bien admettre que oui, la tension avait quitter son corps et l'épuisement avait apaisé son esprit. Mais elle était encore pleine de doutes.

\- Excuses moi, Aaron. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'ai bien cherché !

Il lui adressa un de ses rares sourires et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre.

\- Je préfère ça ! Allez viens, allons boire un coup et tu vas me raconter tout ça.

Il descendirent du ring et allèrent s'installer sur les bancs des vestiaires en partageant une bouteille d'eau.

\- J'ignore ce que t'a dit Cooper exactement, mais tu ne dois pas le laisser te faire douter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a joué un rôle dans ton intégration que ça veux dire que tu n'as pas ta place ici. Je ne vous le dit pas assez souvent mais je suis fier de chacun d'entre vous et de toi tout autant que les autres.

\- Merci, Aaron, répondit elle. Tu n'imagines pas a quel point c'est important pour moi.

\- Je pense que si. Mais je me trompe ou ce n'est juste ça qui te perturbe ?

Théa soupira avant de répondre.

\- Tu penses que Spencer... Est ou a été amoureux d'Emily ?

Hotch haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est Cooper qui t'a dit cela ?

\- Oui. Selon lui c'est la raison pour laquelle Spencer a été si affecté par sa mort.

\- Nous l'avons tous été...

\- Oui mais lui plus que vous !

\- Et après ? Reid est plus sensible et il était aux première loges ! Normal qu'il s'est cru responsable.

Peu convaincue, Théa afficha une mine triste.

\- Écoutes Théa, Reid n'est pas et n'a jamais été amoureux d'Emily. Cooper cherche juste a te déstabiliser, a t'éloigner de Reid !

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certain !

Elle ne demandait qu'a le croire et décida pour le moment de lui faire confiance. Reid lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il l'aimait, ce n'était pas juste pour lui qu'elle mette ses sentiments envers elle en doutes. Les téléphones des deux agents les interrompit.

\- Désolé ma belle, on a du boulot. On en parlera plus tard si tu veux.

Elle approuva de la tête et se leva du banc avec lui. Il lui donna un claque dans le dos.

\- Beau combat gamine ! Lança t il.

Elle accueillit leur nouvelle affaire avec bonheur, lui offrant l'occasion de penser a autre chose et elle était bien décidée a prouver qu'elle avait bien sa place parmi eux ! Quand a ses doutes concernant Spencer, ils perdirent en intensité quand le jeune génie déposa devant elle une tasse de chocolat a la cannelle accompagné d'un baiser. Elle écouta donc Garcia leur exposer l'affaire avec plus de sérénité.

\- Préparez vos chapeaux Cow-boys je vous emmène au Texas ! En selle pour Carrolton ou un malade se crois sur son terrain de jeu ! Les images parlèrent d'elle même...

Les photos s'affichèrent sur l'écran de la salle de débriefe.

\- Il a fait ça a lui tout seul ? S'étonna Emily.

\- Oui, mais il a pris son temps, répondit Rossi.

\- Torturées, sodomisées et enfin... Décapitées...

\- Yerk...

\- Nous avons là une jolie combinaison de violeur/tueur sadique. Un classique du genre !

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Prentiss qui avait prononcé sa phrase avec .beaucoup de bonne humeur.

\- Hum... Pardonnez cet excès d'enthousiasme, ria t elle. Je suis juste tellement contente d'être de retour ! Ça m'avais manqué !

\- On te crois, répondit Morgan en riant a son tour.

L'ambiance redescendit un peu quand des photos en gros plan des têtes coupés s'affichèrent a l'écran.

\- Alicia Sparrow et Louise Arrington, 27 et 28 ans. Elles ont disparues a une semaine d'intervalle pendant qu'elle faisait leur jogging, expliqua Garcia. Leurs corps ont été abandonnés dans des poubelles derrière une boite de nuit.

\- Comme l'a dit Emily, dit Théa. C'est un violeur classique. Un sadique pour qui ces femmes ne sont que des objets destinées a ne servirent que ses pulsions.

\- Il est extrêmement violent, ajouta Reid. Peu de violeur sodomise ainsi ses victimes et d'après le rapport du légiste il utilise aussi des objets diverses.

\- Il est très méticuleux dans sa façon de faire, il n'a laisser aucune trace, aucune empreinte. Il a veillé a enlever ses victimes dans des rues sans caméras de surveillances. Il est du coin et connait bien la ville, proposa Rossi.

\- Il va très vite monter en puissance, dit Hotch. Vu son niveau de violence, il ne va pas pouvoir rester très longtemps sans assouvir ses pulsions. On décolle dans 30 minutes !

Prentiss sautilla presque en dehors de la salle pour aller chercher ses affaires. Théa avait l'image d'une petite fille en route pour Disneyland. Elle ria doucement en se levant de sa chaise pour suivre ses collègues mais Reid lui releva le visage vers le siens.

\- Tu t'es battue ?! Tu as un bleu sur la joue !

\- Ce n'est rien, une petite séance d'entrainement avec Aaron ce matin.

\- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit ?

\- Si tu regardes bien tu verras qu'il en a pris aussi pour son grade. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ce n'est rien du tout, j'avais juste besoin de me défouler un peu.

Il comprit qu'il n'en saura pas plus et laissa couler, ce dont Théa lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas envi de lui raconter en détail son entrevue avec Cooper. Mais elle se doutait bien que Spencer devait avoir son avis sur la question puisqu'il l'avait vu entrer dans son bureau le matin même. Nul doute qu'il lui poserait des questions quand ils seront seuls mais pour le moment ils avaient du travail.

Prentiss s'affala avec bonheur dans les fauteuil du jet un peu plus tard.

\- Je me sens enfin chez moi ! S'écria t elle.

Elle caressa presque avec amour le cuir des accoudoirs et Morgan sauta sur l'occasion de se moquer d'elle.

\- Tu veux qu'on te laisse seule avec le jet ? Insinua t il.

Prentiss rougit et se redressa sous le rire de ses collègues. La bonne humeur régnait pour la plupart d'entre eux, heureux de retrouver leur amie parmi eux même si l'absence de JJ manquait a leur quotidien. Seul Reid restait a distance et un peu dans la lune. Il participait peu a leur hypothèses de travail et semblait nerveux. Théa le voyait bien mais n'osait pas aborder le problème avec lui, préférant le laisser en paix. Prentiss le remarqua également et profita que le jeune génie s'isole dans la petite cuisine pour aller lui parler. Théa observa leur échange de loin, un pincement nommé jalousie au cœur.

\- Mon petit génie a une baisse de forme ? Demanda Prentiss a Reid tandis qu'il se servait une tasse de café avec des mains moites.

\- Quoi ? Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je te connais Reid ! Même si on ne s'est pas vu depuis un long moment, je vois quand quelque chose te travail.

Encore une fois il se demanda si il était si lisible que ça ? Dieu qu'il était pénible parfois de travailler avec des profilers !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Avec Emily mieux valait feindre l'ignorance, hors de question qu'elle sache ce qui se tramait dans son esprit.

\- A d'autres Einstein !

Devant le silence du jeune agent, elle préféra laisser tomber, l'assurant que s'il avait besoin de parler, elle serait toujours là pour lui. Il la regarda reprendre sa place a coté de Théa. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui mais il fuit son regard. Si Emily parvenait a lire si facilement en lui il était sur que Théa en ferait tout autant. Il avait trop peur de faire une bourde et laisser échapper quelque chose.

Loin d'imaginer les états d'âmes de son petit ami, Théa sentit le doute revenir au triple galop. Heureusement, Garcia lui offrit de quoi échapper a l'angoisse qui pointait le bout de son nez.

\- Alerte rouge ! Cria t elle a travers l'écran. On a le nom de notre suspect !

Tous se penchèrent vers l'écran, en alerte.

\- Comment s'est possible ? Demanda Hotch. Nous n'avons même le début d'un profil !

\- Il a tenté d'enlever une autre fille il y a quelques heures ! Sauf qu'il a été moins vigilant et un témoin a vu toute la scène ! Il a put fournir le numéro de la plaque du véhicule dans lequel il a emmené la victime. La voiture appartient a un certain Will Norris. A l'heure actuel, tout les hommes du shérif sont en attente. Ils attendent vos ordres avant d'intervenir. Ils ont peur de faire plus de mal que de bien. Leur services cherchent discrètement a localiser la voiture et son adresse.

\- C'est parfait, dis leur que nous atterriront bientôt ! Il ne faut pas que Norris se sache découvert !

\- Oui, Monsieur. Le Shérif vous attend sur place.

Il eurent a peine atterris que Hotch pris les choses en mains avec le Shérif.

\- Nous venons de trouver son adresse mais j'ai peu d'espoir de l'y trouver, leur dit ce dernier. Sa voiture n'a pas de GPS mais mes équipes sillonnent toute la ville dans des voiture banalisées.

\- Très bien on va faire de même si vous avez des véhicules a nous fournir. Je vais envoyer certains de mes coéquipiers au poste pour vous aider a tout coordonner et vous mettre en contact avec notre analyste technique.

Le shérif approuva et demanda a ce qu'on leur amènent des véhicules.

\- Morgan et Rossi vous allez au poste pour coordonner le tout avec Garcia et les hommes du Shérif. Emily et Théa prenez une voiture et dirigez vous vers la maison de Norris. Reid et moi on vous y rejoint dès que tout est en place. Garcia va vous communiquer l'adresse et le descriptif de la voiture ainsi que le signalement de Norris.

Avec horreur, Reid vit Théa se saisir des clefs de voiture et s'installer au volant. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Prentiss que celle ci grimpa a son tour sur le siège passager.

La route fut courte jusqu'a la maison de Norris. Une petit bicoque isolée du reste de ses voisins. Ce qui expliqua que ces derniers n'ai fait auncun signalement car une odeur de pourriture flottait dans l'air a l'approche de la porte d'entrée.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir... Gémit Emily.

\- Je croyais que tout cela t'avais manqué ? Murmura Théa en faisant discrètement le tour de la maison, elle même pas très a l'aise avec l'odeur immonde.

\- Le sang, les tueries et les odeurs je m'en suis très bien passé ! C'est le travail d'équipe qui me manquait.

\- Tu étais seule dans ta mission au Moyen Orient ?

Elles s'approchaient de l'arrière de la maison où l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte.

\- Je n'avais personne a qui faire confiance, on devient très vite parano. Alors revenir ici me fait l'effet d'être en vacances.

Théa avisa un cabanon au fond du jardin. Elle sortit son arme, imitée par Prentiss et s'en approcha. Elle poussa la porte de la petite cabane et faillit rendre son déjeuner.

\- Quelle horreur !

Le cabanon était repeint de rouge du sol au plafond, de rouge sang... L'odeur de chair en décomposition était insoutenable et les deux femmes surent s'éloigner rapidement.

\- Je crois que nous avons trouvé là ou il décapite ses victimes, dit Prentiss.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! Ce type est complétement barjo !

Le téléphone de Théa sonna.

\- Agent Terrador.

\- Théa, c'est Hotch ! La voiture du suspect a été repérée dans le centre ville. Nous avons besoin de toutes les voitures pour le coincer !

\- Ok, on vous y rejoint.

Les deux femmes grimpèrent en voiture et Théa démarra en trombe vers l'adresse que Garcia leur communiqua. Théa conduit rapidement a travers les rues et Prentiss dut s'accrocher.

\- C'est quoi cette façon de conduire ?! Hurla t elle quand sa coéquipière frôla un réverbère en grimpant sur un trottoir !

\- Il est devant nous !

Effectivement, le véhicule bleu croisa leur route a une intersection. Théa donna un violent coup de volant pour le suivre et Prentiss sentit les roues quitter une seconde le goudron de la route.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de nous tuer j'en serais ravie !

Elle saisie son téléphone tandis que Théa pourchassait le suspect.

\- Hotch nous sommes derrière lui ! Il prend la sortie de la ville !

\- On va vous rejoindre, ne le lâchez pas !

\- Vous auriez put me prévenir de ne pas laisser Théa prendre le volant ! Elle est complétement fooooooooooolle !

Théa pris un nouveau virage et ont entendit les pneus crisser sur le bitume.

\- Accroches toi ! Cria Théa.

Elle écrasa l'accélérateur et colla au train de la voiture bleu.

\- Je vois sa victime assise sur le siège passager, dit Prentiss. Elle est encore en vie !

\- Je vais le coincer !

Brusquement elle parvint a doubler le suspect et elle donna un coup de volant, venant percuter la voiture par le coté. Le suspect perdit le contrôle et son véhicule partit en tête a queue pour finir dans une bouche a incendie, stoppant sa course folle. LA bouche a incendie explosa et des trombes d'eau jaillirent.

Théa freina et arrêta la voiture a la hauteur de l'autre. Elles descendirent tout en sortant leurs armes. Mais elles n'avaient pas prévue que le suspect serait lui aussi armé. Un coup de feu retentit et Théa sentit une vive douleur au bras droit, l'obligeant a lâcher son arme.

\- Merde ! Cria t elle.

Dans la cohue elle fut aveuglée par l'eau qui jaillissait de la bouche a incendie, elle entendit la victime hurler.

\- Théa ?! Hurla Prentiss. Tu es touchée ?

Tout se passa très vite. Profitant de la visibilité nulle, le suspect se faufila jusqu'a Théa et la saisie entre ses bras. Elle sentit un métal froid se poser sur sa tempe et une haleine putride sur son nez.

\- Si tu crie, je te descend !

\- Théa !

\- Dit a ta copines de rester où elle est, murmura le suspect a son oreille.

\- Ça va ! Je vais bien, occupes toi de la victime Emily ! Hurla Théa.

\- Très bien... Sois sage et tout ira bien... Suis moi !

Il enroula son bras autour de son cou et la tira avec lui. Elle aperçut Prentiss sortir la victime de la voiture bleue alors que le suspect la força a grimper dans la leur.

\- Tu conduis ! Cria t il, l'arme toujours pointée sur l'agent.

Elle se traita d'idiote, elle s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ! Pestant contre elle démarra la voiture, handicapée par son bras qui saignait abondement.

Prentiss entendit la voiture démarrer.

\- Théa ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle passa a travers le rideau d'eau après s'être assuré que la victime allait bien. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Théa au volant et le suspect pointant son arme sur elle avant que la voiture ne s'éloigne.

\- Et merde !

Elle sortit son téléphone pour prévenir Hotch.

Garcia localisa le GPS de la voiture et Hotch se lança a leur poursuite. Reid qui était en voiture avec lui suivait sur l'écran de la tablette la progression du véhicule de Théa.

\- Ils sortent de la ville ! Il faut vite les rattraper...

Inquiet pour sa compagne, il priait silencieusement pour que Hotch réussisse a les retrouver. Surtout qu'Emily pensait que la jeune femme était blessée, elle avait retrouvé son arme et du sang sur le sol sur les lieux de l'enlèvement.

\- On va la tirer de là, Reid, je te le promet.

Enfin la voiture fut en vue.

\- Ils sont là !

Dans la voiture, Théa n'en menait pas large. Tout en conduisant a toute vitesse en suivant les directives du suspect, elle tenta maladroitement de le convaincre de se rendre. Argumentant qu'enlever un agent du FBI le mènerait directement a la chaise. Le Texas étant célèbre pour être l'état comptant le plus grand nombre d'exécutions.

\- LA FERME ! Tu ferme ta gueule et tu conduis ! Je préfère crevé plutôt que de me faire prendre !

Pour ça elle le croyait sur parole, l'ébauche de profil qu'ils avaient établis dans le jet en venant montrait très clairement que ce type de sadique préféra se faire tuer par les policiers plutôt que de se rendre. Alors elle se tût, réfléchissant a toute vitesse a une solution, essayant d'ignorer la douleur de son bras alors qu'ils étaient sortis de la ville et longeait un lac artifiel.

Soudain, elle aperçut dans son rétroviseur une voiture leur coller au train. Elle reconnu Hotch derrière le volant et Reid sur le siège passager.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une idée stupide, dangereuse et impulsive. Mais c'était la seule solution. Elle tourna brusquement le volant et enfonça une barrière en bois. Norris hurla mais elle écrasa l'accélérateur et roula droit devant.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! Hurla Reid dans la voiture qui les suivait. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

Il vit la voiture foncer a travers bois, esquivant les arbres, droit vers le lac. La voiture roula sur un ponton et plongea dans l'eau. Elle fut engloutie en quelques secondes. Hotch qui avait suivi la voiture freina a coté du ponton et lui et Reid sortirent de la voiture en courant. Sans se poser plus de question, Reid plongea dans l'eau du lac.

Le choc avec l'eau avait fait exploser le parebrise et l'eau s'engouffra immédiatement dans l'habitacle. Elle eut a peine le temps de prendre une grande inspiration avant que la voiture ne soit totalement immergée. Elle devait sortir de là ! Tirant frénétiquement sur sa ceinture pour se dégager. A coté d'elle, Norris avait perdu son arme et tendait les mains vers elle. Il attrapa son bras, le visage déformé par la rage. Elle réussi a détacher sa ceinture mais il la tenait et elle ne parvenait pas a ouvrir sa portière.

Reid nagea jusqu'à la voiture qui avait déjà atteint le fond du lac et se dirigea coté conducteur. Théa, toujours coincée dans la voiture, tourna la tête vers lui et ensemble ils tentèrent de forcer la portière. A eux deux ils réussirent a faire céder la porte et il l'ouvrit. Il attrapa les mains de sa petite amie et voulu la tirer vers elle. Mais Norris la retenait toujours fermement. Impossible de se défaire de sa prise. L'air commençait a leur manquer ! Elle voulu le frapper mais c'était compliqué de vraiment lui faire mal, l'eau et la panique ralentissait ses mouvements. Elle commençait a voir des étoiles et elle sentit l'eau descendre dans sa gorge, lui rappelant d'horribles souvenirs lointains...

Trois coups de feu résonnèrent dans l'eau et la prise de Norris se relâcha soudainement ! Elle tourna la tête coté passager et vit Hotch l'arme pointée sur le suspect qui saignait a la tête, mort. Reid tira de plus belle sur sa main et l'extirpa de la voiture. Il passa ses bras sous les siens et ils battirent frénétiquement des jambes pour remonter a la surface. Enfin, après une éternité, ils purent inspirer une énorme goulée d'air. Reid secoua la tête pour écarter ses cheveux de ses yeux et nagea vers sa femme. Sa blessure au bras se rappela au bon souvenir de Théa et elle avait du mal a garder la tête hors de l'eau.

\- Théa ! Appuis toi sur moi je vais te ramener au bord.

Il lui passa un bras dans le dos pour la coller contre lui et elle passa les siens autour de ses épaules. Il la tira vers le ponton ou Hotch avait déjà grimpé. Il tendit les mains vers eux et Théa les attrapa. Il la souleva sans problème et elle se laissa tomber sur les planches de bois. Hotch aida Reid a grimper et il fut tout de suite sur elle. Il lui ôta son gilet par balle et la retourna sur le coté, elle cracha une grosse quantité d'eau.

\- C'est ça, respires maintenant. Ça va aller.

Elle put enfin reprendre une respiration normal et son cerveau retrouva quelques facultés.

\- Spencer...

\- Tout vas bien, c'est fini.

Il la serra contre lui et elle se laissa aller a son étreinte un instant, calmant les battements de son cœur. Trop vite a son gout il la relâcha pour déchirer la manche de sa chemise et l'enroula autour de sa blessure au bras qui saignait abondement.

\- Ça devrait aller, ce n'est trop profond. Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta t il.

Elle avait le visage tout égratigné a cause du parebrise qui avait explosé sous l'impact. Ainsi qu'une grosse coupure a la lèvre.

\- Non ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas...

Il la reprit contre lui, s'autorisant a souffler un peu.

\- Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Tu vas me donner des cheveux blanc avant l'age !

Elle rit dans son cou, et ce son cristallin a ses oreilles le détendit plus que tout au monde. Elle allait bien, il l'avait dans ses bras, c'était fini. Il souffla bruyamment et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux trempés. Hotch s'approcha et s'assit a coté d'eux.

\- Ça va ? Tu es blessée ?

\- Non ce n'est rien, il m'a ratée.

\- Ok, j'ai appelé Morgan, il arrive avec une ambulance.

\- Ce n'est pas utile Aaron !

\- C'est un ordre !

Elle grogna qu'elle n'était pas en sucre mais se laissa faire quand un médecin la traina dans l'ambulance. Une remorqueuse sortie la voiture de l'eau avec le corps de Norris.

\- T'en a pas marre que tout ce que tu fait finisse a l'eau ? lui demanda Morgan en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Heureusement j'ai toujours de courageux héros pour venir a mon secours, sourit elle en regardant vers Spencer et Aaron qui discutait avec le Shérif.

Spencer la rejoignis a l'ambulance après qu'on lui ai bander le bras et nettoyer ses coupures. La balle n'avait fait que la frôler. Il s'assit a coté d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda t il.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui a précipité une voiture dans l'eau !

\- Tu sais bien que j'adore me rendre intéressante !

\- Je ne serait pas toujours là pour te sauver les fesses, ria t il.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés et lui caressa la nuque du bout des doigts.

\- Bien sûr que si, tout comme moi je serait toujours là pour m'assurer qu'il n'arrive jamais rien à tes jolies petites miches que j'aime temps. Mais tu es mon chevalier servant tu te rappel ?

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ma princesse en détresse...

\- Mon héro...

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Hey ! Les amoureux !

Prentiss arriva près d'eux et offrit une accolade a Théa.

\- C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ?

\- Non !

\- Si !

Emily explosa de rire.

\- Alors ? Contente de ta première mission ? Lui demanda Théa.

\- Nan ! Ce n'était même pas drôle ! A peine arrivé qu'on l'a épinglé ce salaud !

Elle croisa les bras et fit mine de bouder avant de se joindre aux rires de Reid et Théa.

* * *

L'inquiétude de Reid pour elle rassura malgré tout Théa. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été distant avec elle. Surtout qu'il repris cette attitude durant tout le voyage de retour. Restant dans son coin et lisant un livre dont il ne tournait jamais les pages. Elle ne comprenait plus rien...

Ils rentrèrent chez eux en tout début de soirée, échangeant a peine quelques mots. Triste et inquiète, elle pensa a aller directement se coucher. Mais il avait visiblement d'autres projets pour eux.

\- Ça te dis un petit resto ce soir ? Lui demanda t il avec une voix plus aiguë qu'a l'ordinaire.

\- Heu... Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Après la journée que l'ont viens de passer ?

\- Ho ! Non, mais si tu es fatiguée toi, on remet cela a plus tard ce n'est pas grave.

Il s'apprêtât a sortir de la chambre quand elle lui attrapa le bras.

\- Ok pour le restaurant. Je me change et on y va.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire et la laissa seule pour qu'elle se change mais lui demanda tout de même de mettre une jolie robe.

Intriguée, elle suivi son conseil et pris le temps de prendre une douche rapide avant d'enfiler une petite robe a dos nu. Elle rassembla ses longs cheveux en un chignon lâche. Elle sortit de la chambre en même temps que Reid de la chambre d'amis.

\- Woah, tu es tout beau.

Magnifique dans sa chemise noir et sa veste en cuir il s'avança vers elle et lui prit les mains.

\- Tu es superbe mon cœur, lui dit il.

Il lui offrit son bras et l'amena jusqu'à la voiture.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'il l'emmenait au Nymphéa, le restaurant dans lequel elle l'avait invité pour son anniversaire.

\- Bonjour, j'ai une réservation au nom de Reid.

\- Suivez moi s'il vous plait, les invita la serveuse.

De plus en plus intriguée, Théa s'installa a la même table que la dernière fois. Quand avait il réservé ?

\- Prends ce qu'il te fait envie ma chérie, c'est moi qui invite ce soir.

Le repas se passa remarquablement bien. Reid semblait toujours aussi tendu mais il se montra tout aussi prévenant qu'a son habitude. Peut être même plus. Au fur et a mesure que les plats s'enchainaient, Théa se détendit et profita de cette jolie soirée. Comme la dernière fois, un peu avant le dessert, il l'invita a danser.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc au milieu de la piste a tourner doucement sur le son de la musique, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda t il.

\- Très bien, on en a vu d'autre et des biens pires ! Je suis contente de passer un petit moment avec toi.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaules tout en continuer de tourner lentement. Il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux et lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts.

\- Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Nous passons tout notre temps ensemble.

\- Je t'es sentit distant ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'Emily est revenue en fait. Et...

\- Et ?

\- Et Cooper a insinué quelque chose...

Il cessa de danser et lui releva la tête.

\- Qu'a dit ce fumier ?

\- Que tu était amoureux d'Emily. Que c'était a cause de ça que tu avait fait une dépression a sa mort.

\- Je te l'ais dit, Théa. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'Emily. Et si j'ai été distant avec toi ce n'était pas volontaire je suis désolé. Mais j'étais nerveux.

\- Nerveux a propos de quoi ?

\- Parce que j'avais quelque chose a te demander. J'avais peur que tu ne découvre quelque chose et que cela gâche la surprise. J'avais préparé un joli discourt, mais je crois que je vais faire simple parce qu'aucun mot ne sera jamais assez fort pour te dire a quel point je t'aime.

Il se décolla d'elle et plongea une main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Intriguée, elle le regarda sortir une petite boite en velours. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux quand il posa un genou a terre.

\- Ho mon dieu, murmura t elle.

\- Alethéa, commença t il. Deviens ma femme et passes le reste de ta vie avec moi.

Il ouvrit l'écrin et dévoila un anneau sertie d'une petite émeraude qui brillait de milles feux.

\- Spencer...

\- Veux tu m'épouser ?

\- Oui... Oui ! Évidemment que oui !

Le sourire de Reid ne fut jamais aussi éclatant, il se redressa et elle se jeta a son cou, elle aussi souriante de toute ses dents. Il la serra brièvement contre lui mais la relâcha rapidement pour prendre sa main et passer la bague a son doigt.

\- Elle est magnifique Spencer !

\- Je t'aime tellement mon amour, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ! Ça fait des jours que j'attendais l'occasion de te le demander.

\- Voila pourquoi tu était si nerveux ! Je me suis fait tellement de films !

Mon dieu qu'elle se sentait bête !

\- Depuis quand prépares tu cela ?

\- Depuis notre dispute, je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses que je pourrais t'abandonner. Jamais !

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire plein de fossettes et l'embrassa, le cœur remplis d'amour.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre hypeeeeeer long vous auras plus ^^ Et avec en cadeau la demande en mariage :D

A l'année prochaine ;)

Reviews pleeeeeeeese :p


	41. Chapitre 41

Hellow je vous épargne mon blabla habituel et place a lecture avec un chapitre tout en légèreté, plein d'amour et tout en guimauve :p ^^ en espérant que votre année est bien commencée ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

Loin d'imaginer la surprise que lui avait préparé Reid, Théa nagea sur un petit nuage le reste du repas. De son côté, Reid était extrêmement soulagé. Voilà un moment qu'il trimballait la bague dans sa poche avec angoisse. Non pas qu'il doutait des sentiments de Théa pour lui, mais il redoutait sa réponse. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois et la jeune femme aurait pu penser qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour penser au mariage. Mais lui savait qu'il voulait vivre le restant de ses jours a ses côtés. Le retour d'Emily n'avait fait que lui confirmer que la vie était courte et qu'à présent il voulait en profiter a chaque seconde et avec Théa plus encore.

La jeune femme avait passé le reste de la soirée avec un immense sourire collé au visage et le regard qui glissait vers son doigt toutes les trente secondes. Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et lui prit la main alors qu'elle y jetait un énième regard. Il porta la main a son visage et l'embrassa.

\- Je suis désolée, dit elle en souriant a nouveau. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas !

Il lui rendit son sourire et rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, cela ne fait même pas un an que nous sommes ensembles mais il nous ait arrivés tellement de choses cette année. Je me suis fait tiré dessus...

\- Je suis morte...

\- Hum... Oui, on peux dire ça comme ça... Nous n'avons pas vraiment une vie normale et a l'avenir nous allons probablement rencontrer d'autres difficultés. Et je me sens coupable de...

\- Spencer...

\- Laisses moi finir ! Ria t il. Je me sens coupable de ne pas m'être complétement investit avec toi comme je l'aurais dû.

\- Ho chéri... Je suis la mieux placée pour comprendre que rien qu'avec notre travail ce n'est pas facile.

\- Mais je veux qu'a partir de maintenant tu devienne ma priorité absolue ! Aujourd'hui et ce soir a fortiori, j'ai encore du mal a croire qu'une femme comme toi puisse m'aimer. Et je ne veux pas que par ce qu'on a une dispute, par ce qu'on en auras, tu imagines que je pourrais te quitter. Par ce que la seule chose qui pourrait nous séparer c'est la mort.

Elle se pencha vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

\- Es tu en train de me jurer un amour éternel ? Sourit elle.

Il se pencha a son tour vers elle et elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres.

\- Je le ferais devant l'autel.

Une douce chaleur grandit en elle quand il combla les derniers centimètres entre eux pour l'embrasser. Il glissa une main dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et elle y répondit avec enthousiasme, allant jusqu'à se lever pour s'assoir sur ses genoux.

\- On est dans un restaurant,Théa... Murmura t il entre deux baisers.

\- Je croyais que j'étais ta priorité ?

\- Au diable les convenances dans ce cas...

Il recommença a l'embrasser en y mettant tout son cœur.

\- Si tu savais a quel point je t'aime, Spencer. Tu es étonné que je sois amoureuse de toi mais comment ne pas l'être ? Tu es un homme formidable. Et crois moi que moi aussi je me dit tout les jours a quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir !

\- Je sais a quel point tu m'aime, parce que je t'aime encore bien plus.

Elle haussa a nouveau un sourcil et lui lança un sourire lubrique.

\- Prouves le moi...

Le retour a la maison leur parut horriblement long et la porte fut a peine franchie qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Il la souleva dans ses bras pour la poser sur le meuble de l'entrée. Elle enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui avant de l'embrasser. Il se laissa aller a son baiser, baladant ses mains dans son dos. Sans cesser son baiser elle déboutonna la chemise de son petit ami et passa ses mains sur son torse, puis sur ses épaules afin de les dégager de la chemise. Reid sentit son sang commencer a bouillir dans ses veines. Il plongea vers son cou, mordant la peau délicate et il la sentit frisonner violemment. En gémissant elle commença a onduler contre lui, réveillant sa virilité.  
Tout en continuant de lui dévorer le cou, il la débarrassa de sa robe et ses longs doigts s'attaquèrent a son soutient gorge. Elle fut pas en reste et elle embrassa, lécha, mordilla toute la peau libre a sa portée, tirant sur les cheveux a l'arrière de la tête de son fiancé pour qu'il lui offre plus d'accès. Enfin il parvint a libérer la poitrine de la jeune femme qu'elle colla immédiatement contre son torse et repartit a l'assaut de sa bouche. Leur langues se mêlèrent et dansèrent dans un balais sensuel au milieu des gémissements. Le corps chaud de son amoureux électrisa Théa et elle se mit a ronronner.

\- Tu me rend fou... gémit il contre sa bouche.

\- Je sais...

Roooh ce qu'elle aimait quand il disait cela...

Son jean était trop serré et cela devenait douloureux mais il ne pouvait ôter ses mains du corps de sa compagne. Elle le fit pour lui et déboutonna son pantalon afin de libérer l'objet de ses convoitises. Quand enfin elle parvint a sortir son sexe tendu de son caleçon, elle le repoussa pour descendre du meuble, elle le fit se retourner et tomba a genoux devant lui. Il sursauta quand la langue experte de Théa s'enroula autour de sa virilité. Il s'accrocha au bord du meuble, les yeux fixés sur le visage de sa fiancée. La bouche brulante l'engloutit en entier, son gland buta contre la gorge de la jeune femme et il dut mordre son poing pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Il dût l'arrêter avant qu'il ne jouisse dans sa bouche car ça il ne voulait pas. Il l'attrapa par les bras et la ramena debout contre lui. Lui laissant a peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration il repris possession de sa bouche. Échangeant leur position, il la souleva pour l'assoir a nouveau sur le bord du meuble, heureusement solide. Il tira sur son shorty qu'il lui ôta sans ménagement. Il lui écarta les jambes pendant qu'il se débarrassait de son pantalon qu'il lança un peu plus loin. Impatiente et le souffle court elle le tira a elle.  
Sans plus attendre, il s'enfonça en elle en entier du premier coup. Les ongles de Théa s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules et elle poussa un petit cri absolument jouissif a ses oreilles. Il lui restait juste assez de neurone pour bénir sa grande taille, ainsi il pouvait facilement être pile a la bonne hauteur. Il mit toute sa vigueur dans ses coups de reins, attentif a ses gémissements pour trouver le bon angle et l'amener au 7ème ciel avec lui. Elle ondulait du bassin pour l'accompagner, malmenant les cheveux de son amant ce qui ne fit que l'exciter encore plus. Il sentit qu'elle allait venir au moment ou elle enfonça ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu. Alors, mut par son instinct, il planta ses dents dans le creux de son cou. Sa réaction ne tarda pas et elle cria quand tout explosa en elle. Elle se resserra si fort autour de lui qu'il ne put qu'être fauché a son tour dans l'orgasme.

Il dût s'appuyer sur elle pour ne pas tomber tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Essoufflé, il frémit sous les doigts qui lui caressait le dos et les bras. Sa fiancée ronronnait entre ses bras, comblée. Elle lui redressa le visage et l'embrassa passionnément. Son baiser se fit plus entreprenant et il fut surpris de la sentir onduler a nouveau contre lui. Et plus encore quand son sexe se réveilla a nouveau facilement.

\- Tu en redemandes ? Souffla t il.

\- Emmène moi la-haut...

Il ne se fit pas prier et il la souleva dans ses bras tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il gravit les marches sans cesser de l'embrasser et l'emmena dans la chambre...

* * *

\- HO MON DIEU ! C EST UNE BAGUE DE FIANÇAILLES ?

Théa sursauta violemment en couinant comme une souris et fit tomber sa tasse de café. Elle se retourna vers Garcia qui venait de hurler, les yeux fixés sur la bague qu'elle avait au doigt.

\- CHUUUUUUUUUUUT !

Elle posa sa main sur la bouche de Garcia et la poussa a l'intérieur de son bureau. Elle referma la porte derrière elles.

\- Je ne veux pas que tout le bureau le sache ! Cria t elle.

Mais Garcia ne l'écouta pas et lui attrapa la main pour examiner la bague de plus près.

\- Holàlà, elle est magnifique !

\- Oui... Je l'adore mais j'ai oublié de l'enlever ce matin.

\- Pourquoi veux tu enlever cette petite merveille ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que Cooper l'apprenne !

\- Ho ! Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison... Mais tu vas le dire a l'équipe quand même ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais plus tard quand il n'y auras pas d'oreilles indiscrètes dans les parages !

Garcia baissa a nouveaux les yeux vers la bague.

\- C'est trop dommage que tu ne puisse pas la garder. Elle est tellement jolie ! Il a dût la payer une fortune ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous !

Elle prit la jeune agent dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Puis elle la poussa vers l'un des fauteuil de son bureau.

\- Racontes moi ! Je veux tout les détails. Quand t'as t il fait sa demande ?

Théa leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

\- Hier soir, il m'a emmenée au Nymphéa. Il m'a fait danser... Puis il m'a sortit le grand jeu, avec le genoux a terre et une belle déclaration d'amour... Si tu l'avais vu Pénélope, il était si beau...

Garcia sourit quand le regard de Théa se fit lointain et rêveur.

\- Et quand on est rentrés a la maison, c'était... Whoua...

Garcia ricana et Théa redescendis de son petit nuage en rougissant avant de rire avec elle.

\- C'est pour quand le mariage ?

\- Nous n'avons pas fixés de date, nous avons bien le temps pour ça.

\- Il va falloir vous y mettre ! Ça ne se prépare pas en une semaine ! Il y a la cérémonie, les invités, le repas, la déco, sans parler de la robe de mariée...

Théa fit la grimace et leva les mains.

\- Holà ! Doucement Pénélope ! On en ais pas là ! Et puis je ne pense pas que Spencer veuille d'un mariage en grande pompe ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je veux juste l'épouser en étant entourée de ma famille.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr qu'on va faire ça en grande pompe ! Je te vois bien dans une robe de princesse avec une traine longue comme...

Le téléphone de Théa se mit a sonner. Sauvée par le gong, Théa se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Au boulot ! Mais promets moi de ne rien dire a personne !

\- C'est promis, mais en échange je veux qu'on aillent fêter ça a votre retour !

\- Avec plaisir !

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent puis Théa ressortit du bureau après avoir rangé la bague dans sa poche.

\- Ha te voilà ! Je te cherchait !

Reid attrapa Théa par la taille quand elle sortit du bureau pour la coller contre lui et l'embrasser.

\- J'aime te voir de si bonne humeur de bon matin ! Dit elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Oui, je nage dans le bonheur !

En effet, depuis son réveil une douce euphorie s'était emparé de son cœur et depuis il avait l'impression de marcher sur des nuages.

\- En plus je te trouvais déjà belle avant mais tu l'es encore plus avec ça au doigt...

Tout en disant cela il lui avait pris la main mais il remarqua l'absence de la bague.

\- Où est la bague ? Ne me dit pas que tu l'as déjà perdue !

Elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule en riant.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Elle est dans ma poche.

\- Ma chérie une bague cela se porte au doigt ! Pourquoi l'as tu enlevée ? Elle ne te plait pas ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, elle est magnifique j'en suis folle ! Mais si Cooper apprend que nous nous sommes fiancés...

 _Fiancés..._ Ce mot lui faisait tout bizarre dit a voix haute. Reid secoua la tête.

\- Mon cœur, dit il en plongeant la main dans la poche de jean de la jeune femme. Je veux que tu la porte.

Il lui passa a nouveau la bague au doigt, provoquant un gros frisson dans toute son échine.

\- Mais Cooper...

\- Je me fiche de Cooper ! Je ne veux plus que ce fumier t'inquiètes ! Et si il trouve quelque chose a redire, cette fois ci il devra ma passer sur le corps ! J'en ai assez qu'il gâche la vie. Il peux aller se faire voir. Si je t'ai demandé de m'épouser c'est justement pour que tu saches que plus rien ne se mettra entre nous.

Il colla son front contre le sien.

\- Mais surtout parce que je t'aime...

Il l'embrassa longuement, bien qu'indifférent d'être au milieu d'un couloir avec beaucoup de passage, il la poussa tout de même vers une porte pour un peu plus d'intimité. C'était une réserve pour les fournitures. Les mains de Reid se firent de plus en plus entreprenantes, passant facilement sous sa chemise trop grande. Elle attaqua directement sa boucle de ceinture.

\- Tu es pressée ? Lui demanda t il en plongeant dans son cou.

\- On peux être appelé a tout moment...

Malheureusement elle cru pas si bien dire car le téléphone de Théa sonna a nouveau, elle l'avait complétement oublier celui la... Elle grogna contre la bouche de son fiancé et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Elle décrocha sans regarder qui lui téléphonait.

\- Agent Terrador ?

Reid repris possession de sa bouche en étouffant la fin de sa phrase et elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand sa grande main chaude glissa sur ses fesses.

\- Est ce que tu es en train de faire des cochonneries ?! S'écria la voix au bout du téléphone.

Théa ouvrit grand les yeux et décolla sa bouche de celle de Reid.

\- Jacob ?!

\- C'est dégoutant ! Répondit il.

Elle repoussa Reid qui grogna de frustration.

\- Nan mais dis donc ! Est ce que je critique ta vie sexuelle moi ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Moi au moins j'ai la décence de ne pas faire ça au bureau !

\- Tu n'as pas de bureau...

\- Un point pour toi ! Je te demanderais bien si je te dérange pas mais visiblement oui donc j'en viendrais au fait. Je vais avoir besoin de tes services.

\- De mes services ?

\- Oui, tu es toujours agent du FBI au DSC ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Alors je pense avoir une affaire pour vous ! Peux tu me rejoindre a San Francisco ?

* * *

Elle réunit l'équipe en salle de débriefe pour leur faire part de la demande de son frère.

\- Son ami Arthur Foreman a été tué la nuit dernière, expliqua t elle. Dans Castro a San Francisco.

\- Je suis désolé pour lui, dit Hotch. Mais un seul meurtre ce n'est pas de notre ressort...

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas le seul. Deux autres hommes ont été tués de la même manière qu'Arthur.

\- J'ai cherché des informations dans les médias, intervint Garcia. La police local n'a pas fait le lien entre les meurtres, pourtant la façon dont ils ont été tués montre clairement des similitudes. Ils ont tout les trois été sodomisés a l'aide d'un objet, frappés a mort avant d'avoir les parties génitales mutilés...

\- Et il y a autre chose, ajouta Théa. Les quartiers où ils ont été retrouvés sont Castro, South of Market et SoMa.

\- Des quartiers gay, dit Rossi. Les victimes sont gays elles aussi ?

\- D'après mon frère oui, répondit Théa.

\- Des quartiers Gays ? Demanda Garcia ça existe vraiment ?

\- Oui, répondit Reid. Comme les quartiers chinois. Chinatown a Washington par exemple. San Francisco possède trois principaux quartiers gays que Théa a cité mais Castro émerge comme un pôle de la communauté gay à la suite du Summer of Love en 1967.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas reçu de demande officiel du bureau des services de police ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Non, mais je fait confiance a mon frère. Si il pence qu'il y a un tueur en série dans les rues de SF alors c'est que très probablement le cas ! Lui aussi a grandit auprès d'un père policier et il sait reconnaitre une série de meurtre quand il en voit une !

\- Vu le dossier je ne doute pas vraiment de la présence d'un tueur, mais nous ne pouvons pas intervenir si nous ne sommes pas sollicités mon cœur, expliqua Reid.

\- Je sais bien, mais je me disais que tu pourrais leur téléphoner, Aaron ? Essayer de voir si ils veulent de notre aide.

\- Je peux essayer, oui. Mais je ne te promets rien !

Elle lui fit un immense sourire plein de fossettes.

\- Merci, Aaron !

\- Dites, intervint Garcia. Je pourrais peut être vous accompagner sur le terrain pour une fois ? Je veux ça fait longtemps et j'aimerais bien...

Garcia rougit et Morgan éclata de rire.

\- Je crois que notre beauté fatale a un petit faible pour ton frère, Théa ! S'écria t il en souriant. Remarque, il est très beau gosse !

\- Mais nan ! Répondit elle. Enfin, oui il est beau gosse mais je n'ai pas de faible pour lui ! Enfin, peut être...

Théa éclata de rire a son tour.

\- Ho, Pénélope ! J'aurais été tellement ravie de t'avoir comme belle sœur, mais il te manque quelque chose d'essentiel pour plaire a mon frère !

\- Ha bon ? Quoi ?

\- Un service trois pièce !

\- Ton frère est gay ? S'étonna t elle.

\- Oui !

Garcia afficha un air tellement déçu que tous éclatèrent de rire.

\- C'est vraiment pas juste, bouda t elle.

Morgan se leva et alla lui déposer un gros bisou sur la joue pour la consoler.

\- Bon retournez au boulot, leur dit Hotch. Je vous prévient dès que j'ai fini mon coup de téléphone.

Ils se levèrent tous de leur chaise mais avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir, Garcia trottina sur ses talons hauts jusqu'à la porte et la ferma.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, Théa et Reid ont quelque chose a nous annoncer !

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es enceinte ? S'écria Morgan en affichant un faux visage choqué.

Théa leva les yeux aux ciel.

\- Bien sûr que non...

\- Alors que se passe t il ?

Théa sourit a Reid, l'invitant a leur annoncer lui même la nouvelle. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la main.

\- Hier, j'ai demandé Théa en mariage. Et elle a accepté !

Garcia et Emily se jetèrent dans les bras de Théa tandis que Reid serrait les mains et acceptait les accolades de Hotch, Morgan et Rossi.

\- Félicitation ! C'est merveilleux.

Les filles s'extasièrent un long moment devant la bague de Théa. Emily fini par prendre le visage de Reid entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu as tellement grandit mon petit génie, lui glissa t elle a l'oreille en le serrant contre elle.

\- Je suis heureux que tu puisse y assister, lui répondit il.

\- Le pauvre, dit Morgan. Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque...

\- Hey ! Cria Théa.

Il ricana et se dirigea vers la sortie, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez a nez avec Cooper. Théa plongea ses mains dans ses poches immédiatement.

\- J'ai cru entendre des éclats de voix, leur dit il. Peut on savoir ce qui vous met si en joie ?

Personne ne répondit, bien conscient que Théa et Reid leur avait demandé de ne rien dire a Cooper. Cette dernière s'avança en souriant.

\- Ce n'est rien monsieur, l'agent Morgan vient de nous faire son coming out !

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Morgan.

Elle lui marcha sur le pied pour le faire taire. Heureusement, Cooper avait rougit et détourné le regard a l'annonce de la jeune femme.

\- Ho ! Je vois... Hum... Bonne journée.

Il tourna les talons et retourna a son propre bureau tandis que tous se retenait de rire. Morgan se pencha vers l'oreille de Théa et gronda a voix basse.

\- Tu me paieras ça...

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit elle.

Morgan bouda a son bureau le reste de la matinée, alors que Théa se faisait violence pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son visage renfrogné, trop fière de sa petite vengeance. Elle sursauta tout de même quand Reid se pencha sur elle dans son dos en s'appuyant sur ses accoudoir.

\- Tu sais qu'il va se venger ? Lui murmura t il a l'oreille.

\- Je sais, et j'attends ça avec impatience, il ne sais pas a qui il a affaire !

Elle tourna la tête vers son fiancé et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi mon chéri ?

\- Hum... On a étaient interrompu de façon assez grossière tout a l'heure... Vu que nous n'avons rien a faire dans l'immédiat je me disait qu'on pourrait reprendre notre... Activité si grossièrement interrompue...

Elle s'apprêtait a accepter sa proposition tentante mais Hotch se mit a crier dans l'open Space.

\- On a du travail !

Reid posa son front sur l'épaule de sa compagne en geignant, dépité.

\- Je suis maudit.

Elle rit et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Mais nan !

Ils regardèrent Hotch descendre les marchent et les rejoindre avec Rossi et Garcia près de leur bureau.

\- J'ai téléphoné au poste de police. L'enquêteur en charge de l'affaire est plus qu'hostile a notre venue mais il veux aussi de débarrasser au plus vite de toute cette merde comme il dit.

\- Il a accepté qu'on viennent ? Demanda Théa.

\- Oui, tu peux appeler ton frère pour le prévenir. On décolle dans une heure.

Théa fut ravie a l'idée qu'elle allait pouvoir revoir son petit frère et passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il fut soulagé d'apprendre leur venue prochaine et il lui demanda de remercier ses collègues pour lui.

\- Tu pourras leur dire toi même ! Avec le décalage horaire, nous seront là en fin de journée.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir, grande sœur.

\- Moi aussi, a ce soir.

Elle raccrocha au moment ou Reid lui attrapa la main et l'entraina avec lui, deux sacs sur son dos.

\- Mais ! Où tu m'emmène ? Lui demanda t elle.

\- Je ne veux plus être interrompu ! Les autres ne seront pas au jet avant une bonne grosse demi heure !

\- Tu veux faire l'amour dans le jet ?!

Perspective très intéressante... Elle se mit a courir a ses côtés.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que cette fic se termine ! En lisant ce chapitre mon frère va me tuer ! EN effet le personnage de Jacob est inspiré par mon propre frère ! Qui vous vous en doutez n'est absolument pas gay mais comme j'adore l'embêter :p Et navrée pour Reidforlove mais Garcia ne se mettra pas en couple avec Jacob mais c'était bien pensé et j'aurais pu ^^ mais j'avais depuis longtemps prévu cette petite scène ^^

A bientôt pour la suite ! Enfin si mon frère ne me tue avant :p


	42. Chapitre 42

Hellow les amis ^^ Je suis tellement désoléeeeeeeeee du délais des publications en ce moment ! Je vous poste un chapitre aujourd'hui et j'aurais tout mon week end de libre pour la suite c'est promis !

Ce n'est pas tant un manque d'inspiration mais un manque de temps très clairement ! Mais cette fic me passionne toujours autant donc pas d'inquiétude j'irai au bout !

Tout les chapitre sont également en cour de réécriture ( pour corriger les fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe ) donc pardonnez moi les petites fautes :p je n'ai toujours pas de correcteur a part moi même et je me suis dépêché d'écrire celui ci pour vous faire patienter, j'espère que cela ne se ressentira pas de trop :p !

Je vous souhait une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

\- Ton petit cœur brisé se remet il ma beauté ? Demanda Morgan a l'écran de pc sur lequel Garcia apparaissait.

Cette dernière fit une grimace a Morgan en guise réponse et Théa éclata de rire.

\- Tu sais quand j'étais en dernière année au lycée je suis sortie avec le garçon le plus mignon de tout le bahut ! J'en ai était folle ! J'ai appris bien plus tard qu'il ne sortait qu'avec moi seulement pour se rapprocher de mon sacripant de petit frère !

\- Non ?! S'écria Garcia.

\- Et si ! Tu vois, Pénélope, Jacob fait tourner les têtes depuis son plus jeune age. Il a toujours sut comment jouer de ses charmes et il ne s'en ai jamais privé !

\- J'imagine que cela doit être bien pratique dans son travail ? Demanda Reid.

\- Ho oui ! Il sait juger les gens avec beaucoup de justesse et après c'est un jeu d'enfant de faire des affaires ! A 23 ans il pourrait déjà arrêter de travailler et vivre confortablement !

\- Et en plus il est riche ! Se lamenta Garcia.

Ils rirent tous ensemble un bon moment avant de se mettre au travail.

* * *

Le voyage fût long et Théa avait hâte de revoir son frère et ne tint pas en place de toute la journée, exaspérant ses collègues. Elle avait hâte de lui annoncer ses fiançailles avec Spencer et se demanda si ils auraient le temps après l'affaire de rester un peu dans le coin histoire de fêter ça avec lui. Garcia ne put obtenir les dossiers des victimes, le shérif de San Francisco préférant attendre leur arrivée avant de leur transmettre une quelconque information. Attitude puéril qui agaça fortement Hotch. Garcia proposa bien de tenter de pirater leur serveur mais Hotch refusa, ils n'allait pas donner une raison supplémentaire au shérif de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ce qui fit qu'ils ne purent beaucoup avancer le temps du voyage. Bien dommage car Théa cela aurait permis d'occuper l'esprit de Théa qui s'agitait de plus en plus dans le petit espace du jet. Hotch dut la coller de force dans son siège et la menacer de la balancer par le hublot si elle ne se calmait pas immédiatement !

C'était déjà le crépuscule quand le jet atterrit. Théa qui trépignait d'impatience se précipita dehors et couru sur le tarmac. Mais elle stoppa rapidement en regardant autour d'elle et afficha une mine contrite.

\- Tu a l'air déçue, ma chérie ? Demanda Reid en la rejoignant.

\- Un peu... Je pensais trouver mon frère en atterrissant, on ne s'est pas vu depuis des mois ! J'ai l'habitude mais je pensais qu'il viendrait...

Reid passa son bras sur ses épaules et lui embrassa le front.

\- Il a peut être eut un empêchement, tu le verra bientôt.

La mine renfrognée, elle grimpas dans l'une des voitures pour se rendre au poste. Elle passa tout le voyage sur son téléphone a tenter de l'appeler et a lui envoyer des sms. Reid dut lui ôter le téléphone des mains car elle devenait nerveuse devant le manque de réponse de son frère.

\- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas comme ça ! Lui dit il tandis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le parking.

\- C'est pas normal qu'il ne me réponde pas !

\- Tu es une vrai mère poule ma parole ! Se moqua Morgan.

Mais un vacarme soudain empêcha Théa de répliquer au moment ou ils passèrent les portes du poste de police.

Ahuries, ils assistèrent a une scène bien étrange. Tout les agents de police étaient tournés vers deux personnes occupés a se hurler dessus. Le visage furieux, le chef de la police criait a plein poumons sur un jeune homme qui ne se laissait pas démonter.

\- Vous n'avez rien a faire ici ! Je ne vous apprend pas a faire votre travail donc ne venez pas m'apprendre le mien !

\- Cela ne vous ferez pourtant pas de mal ! Vous avez de la chance que le FBI s'en mêle avant qu'il n'y ai d'autres morts !

\- Comment savez vous que le FBI vient ?!

\- Parce que c'est moi qui les ais prévenus pauvre cloche ! Puisque vous êtes incapable de faire votre travail !

\- JACOB TERRADOR ! Hurla Théa plus fort qu'eux.

La voix scandalisée de sa sœur fit frémir le jeune homme plus efficacement que les menaces du chef de la police et Reid le vit rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules. Il le vit même avoir un geste de recul en voyant Théa se diriger a grand pas vers lui, avec une lueur de peur dans le regard. Le visage rouge de colère, Théa se dirigea droit vers son frère.

\- Salut grande sœur... Tenta Jacob d'une petite voix.

Peine perdu, Théa tendit la main attrapa son petit frère par l'oreille pour le trainer dehors.

\- Aieeeeeeee ! Se plaignit il en se frottant l'oreille quand elle le relâcha une fois qu'ils furent dehors. Alethéa ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça ! La honte !

\- C'est MOI qui te fait honte ?! Hurla t elle. Tu te donne en spectacle dans un poste de police mais c'est MOI qui te fait honte ?! Nan mais tu te moques de moi ?

\- Ce type n'en a rien a faire de la mort de mes amis ! Ce n'est qu'un sale homophobe !

\- Et alors ? Tu crois qu'en lui hurlant dessus cela va aider tes amis ? Tu ne comprend pas que nous avons BESOIN des forces de l'ordre ? Si on se les met a dos, plus personne ne voudra de notre aide ! Et sans vouloir nous envoyer des fleurs, tu imagines le nombres de tueurs que mon équipe a arrêté depuis la création du département ? Combien de vie nous avons sauvés ? Si plus personne ne nous sollicite, combien de victimes il y aura t il peut être en plus ?

Ses arguments semblèrent faire mouche et Jacob afficha une mine contrite.

\- Je te croyait plus intelligent que ça, Jacob !

\- C'étaient mes amis, Alethéa...

Le visage de la jeune femme se détendit et elle lui prit la main.

\- Je sais petit frère. Et nous allons tout faire pour retrouver celui qui leur a fait ça, je te le promet.

\- Je sais, c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de l'aide, j'ai confiance en toi et en ton équipe.

\- Très bien, mais je veux que aille t'excuser auprès du shérif.

\- Quoi ?! S'indigna t il. Mais, il...

\- Jacob, la bonne entente entre nous et les services de police est primordial, nous allons avoir besoin d'eux. Donc je te demande de présenter tes excuses !

Jacob grimaça mais obtempéra.

\- Promis ? Insista sa sœur.

\- Oui !

Sur cette promesse, ils retournèrent a l'intérieur ou Hotch et Rossi tentaient de calmer le shérif. Il tourna la tête vers eux au moment ou ils franchirent le seuil du poste.

\- Je ne veux plus voir ce sale gamin ici ! Hurla t il.

\- Qui est ce qu'il traite de gamin ? S'indigna Jacob.

\- Sauf qu'il a bien fait de nous appeler, intervint Hotch. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin du FBI pour faire mon travail a ma place. Vous avez surement plus important a faire !

\- Ce qui veux dire ? Demanda Théa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est mon secteur ici ! Les problèmes avec ces gens là, j'en vois tout les jours !

Il avait prononcé sa phrase avec tellement de dégout que cela fit réagir Théa.

\- Ces _gens_ la ? Gronda t elle.

\- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris !

\- Donc pour vous, sous prétexte que les victimes sont homosexuelles elles n'ont pas le droit a la justice ? Ils l'ont bien cherché c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit...

Il ricana et Théa se gonfla de colère.

\- Jacob a raison, vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré d'homophobe !

\- Agent Terrador ! Gronda Hotch.

Le shérif se rapprocha de Théa et la toisa de haut en bas, l'air furieux. Reid intervint et se posta devant le shérif pour le faire reculer.

\- Faites attention, menaça t il.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a la grande tige ? Ho, je vois, toi aussi t'en fait partit ? Tu viens aider tes petits camarades ?

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? Cria Morgan qui perdait patience. Vous avez besoin d'un petit câlin ?

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! Intervint Hotch. Il y a eu trois meurtres ! Ce qui place cette affaire dans notre juridiction ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, nous prenons cette affaire ! Et je vous conseille très fortement de vous calmer ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes shérif que je ne peux pas vous arrêter pour outrage sur un agent du FBI !

\- Vous savez quoi ? Puisque cette engeance vous intéresse tellement, je vous laisse vous démerder avec ! Mes hommes vous donnerons les dossiers et dès que vous avez terminé avec toute cette merde je ne veux plus vous voir dans ma ville !

Il tourna les talons après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil furieux a toute l'équipe. Jacob se pencha discrètement pour souffler a l'oreille de sa sœur.

\- Je croyais que je devais m'excuser ?

\- La ferme Jacob ! Répondit elle a voix basse.

Il n'ajouta plus rien mais un petit sourire en coin l'accompagna un petit moment.

Comme promis, les hommes du shérif leur apportèrent les dossiers des meurtres et les installèrent dans une pièce a part. Tandis que Reid et Rossi accrochèrent sur le tableau ,photos, preuves, cartes et autre éléments du dossier, Hotch fit la moral a Théa et Morgan. Il fit a très peu de choses près le même discours que Théa avait fait a Jacob. Ce dernier ricana sous cape, amusé de voir sa grande sœur se faire remonter les bretelles.

\- Quand a vous Mr Terrador, fini par dire Hotch.

Jacob ravala son hilarité ainsi que sa salive quand le grand homme brun se tourna vers lui.

\- Ce que je viens de dire a votre sœur vaut pour vous aussi.

\- Alethéa m'a déjà fait la leçon, répondit il.

\- Alors écoutez la ! Je comprend que vous soyez en colère mais cela ne nous aidera pas.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Mais je vois que l'entêtement et le sale caractère est un trait de famille chez les Terrador !

Tandis que Jacob se faisait a son tour houspillé par Hotch, Emily s'assit sur la chaise a coté de Théa et se pencha vers elle.

\- Je comprend que Garcia ait craqué sur lui, il est plutôt canon ! Chuchota t elle. Dommage qu'il soit de l'autre bord.

Théa sourit, habitué a ce que son frère provoque ce genre de réactions. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de filles dont le cœur avait été brisé de chagrin en apprenant l'orientation sexuelle de son frère.

\- C'est marrant, continua Emily. Vous vous ressemblez mais en même temps pas tellement.

Emily observa et compara le frère et la sœur. Jacob d'abord, dont les fossettes et le sourire étaient les copies conformes de ceux de Théa. Mais il était tiré a quatre épingles, pas un cheveux de travers ni un pli sur ses vêtements parfaitement repassés et coupés sur mesure. Alors que Théa se battait régulièrement avec sa longue crinière noire et qu'elle ne portait jamais un vêtement a sa taille.

\- Bien au travail ! Dit Hotch. Que savons nous ?

\- Je devrais peut être vous laisser ? Demanda Jacob en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Non, tu connais les victimes, répondit Théa. Tu pourra surement nous aider.

Hotch approuva et le jeune homme se rassit.

\- Racontes nous, l'encouragea sa sœur.

\- Je connais Arthur depuis longtemps, commença t il.

\- Arthur Foreman, la troisième victime, l'interrompit Reid.

\- Oui... On s'est connu il y a quelques années. A l'époque il voulait ouvrir une galerie et y exposer des artistes gays. Jeff et Chase en font partit.

\- Jeff McGriffin la première victime et Chase Bones la deuxième, précisa Reid.

\- Cela a bien marché au début, continua Jacob. La galerie avait beaucoup de succès, les gens étaient curieux de voir si les gays avaient vraiment un sens plus prononcé pour l'art. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas, Jeff et Chase étaient doués mais pas parce qu'ils étaient gays. Mais Arthur aimait entretenir ce cliché, c'était bon pour les affaires. Mais ces derniers temps, la galerie perdait en notoriété. C'est pour ça qu'Arthur a fait appel a moi. Il voulait que je l'aide a relancer son affaire dont je suis en partit propriétaire. Je ne suis a San Francisco que depuis un mois.

\- Donc il faut savoir si la galerie est en lien direct avec les meurtres, dit Rossi.

\- Je ne suis pas sur, ajouta Jacob. La communauté gay est très lié, ils se connaissent tous, fréquentent les même bars, les mêmes quartiers...

\- Très bien, en ce qui concerne les meurtres en eux même nous avons deux modes opératoires, enchaina Reid. Les deux première victimes ont été enlevés dans la rue. Alors que la troisième a était vu dans un bar, le SoHoHo, avant de disparaitre.

\- Jeff et Chase avaient l'habitude de s'offrir les services de prostitués, dit Jacob. Il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui font le trottoir ici.

\- L'un d'eux a peut être vu quelques chose, proposa Emily.

\- Arthur ne le faisait pas ? Demanda Morgan.

Jacob s'agita un peu sur son siège avant de répondre.

\- Non, Arthur était du genre romantique. Il n'aurait jamais payé un homme pour coucher. Et puis, il était du genre exclusif dans ses relations...

\- C'est a dire ? Demanda Théa. Tu veux dire que vous étiez ensemble ?

\- Ensemble est un bien grand mot... On se fréquente quand je suis a SF mais oui nous étions amants si c'est ça ta question.

\- Donc tu peux toi aussi être un lien, dit Rossi. Des ennemis connus ?

Jacob eut un rire bref.

\- J'ai écrasé un grand nombre de doigts de pieds dans ma courte carrière. Mais rien qui ne justifie ce carnage. Je met un point d'honneur a faire en sorte que les patrons ou les employés des sociétés que je rachète y trouvent leur compte. Je ne suis pas là pour faire du bénéfice sur le dos des autres. Les seuls mécontents de mes interventions sont les concurrents directs des entreprises. Encore une fois je ne pence pas que la galerie d'Arthur posait problème. Elle était la seule dans ce quartier.

\- On ne peux pas négliger cette piste mais on va chercher ailleurs en même temps, répondit Hotch. La façon dont ils ont étaient tués nous en dit un peu plus sur le tueur.

\- Je penche pour un homophobe, dit Théa. Ce pourris déteste très clairement cette communauté. Peut être est il lui même un homo refoulé et qu'il se déteste lui même.

\- C'est possible, on a déjà vu ça, répondit Morgan. Mais il est encore un peu tôt pour donner un profil.

\- Bon, il commence a se faire tard, dit Hotch. Je propose que l'ont composent des équipes et que l'ont fassent le tour des quartiers où les deux premières victimes ont été enlevés. Essayer de trouver des témoins.

\- On a retrouvé les corps dans des bennes a ordures mais il n'y avait que très peu de sang sur place, intervint Emily. Il les tues ailleurs.

\- Très bien, Théa, Reid et Emily vous irez en ville pour parler aux prostitués en espérant que l'un ou l'une d'eux auras vu quelque chose. Rossi et moi on va étudier le passé des victimes. Morgan j'aimerais que tu ailles chez le légiste, il est tard mais avec un peu de chance il pourra t'en apprendre un peu plus. On se retrouve ici demain matin pour faire le point.

Tous se mirent en branle pour se mettre au travail. Jacob se leva lui aussi.

\- Et moi ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Théa répondit avant que Hotch n'en ai le temps.

\- Non ! Toi, tu rentres a ton hôtel ! Il est possible que cette affaire est un rapport avec toi ! Et quand bien même cela ne serait pas le cas, tu restes une victime potentielle ! Vu que tu es toi aussi homosexuel. Donc tu retourne dans ta chambre !

\- J'ai passé l'age que tu me renvois dans ma chambre, Alethéa ! S'énerva Jacob.

\- Ne discutes pas, Jacob !

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère, Alethéa ! Tu n'as pas d'ordre a me donner. Je veux vous aider !

Théa devint rouge de colère.

\- Je suis ta grande sœur ! Tu n'es pas un agent du FBI ! Tu n'es pas non plus policier, ta place n'est pas sur le terrain c'est trop dangereux. Nous te remercions de nous avoir appelé et de ton aide mais maintenant nous prenons les choses en main ! Retournes a ton hôtel ! Je t'appellerais si nous avons du nouveau, je te le promet.

Étonnamment, Jacob céda presque tout de suite. Théa trouva cela louche mais n'insista pas, elle avait du travail.

Avant qu'il ne parte, Emily tendit la main a Jacob.

\- Bonsoir, on nous ne nous somme pas présenté, je m'appelle Emily.

Jacob lui serra la main avant de hausser un sourcil.

\- Emily ? Prentiss ?

\- Oui, Théa vous a parlé de moi ?

\- Heu, oui... Mais pour autant que je sache vous êtes censée être... Morte !

\- C'est une longue histoire... Répondit Théa en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te la raconterais mais plus tard, nous avons du travail.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle arpentait les rues avec son fiancé et Emily, après s'être assuré que son frère prenait la direction de son hôtel. Ils constatèrent qu'effectivement beaucoup d'hommes faisait le trottoir, ils n'avaient que l'embarras du choix. Théa s'approcha de l'un d'eux. Un homme d'une petite vingtaine d'années, habillé d'un marcel en résille.

\- Bonsoir, commença t elle.

\- Désolée ma jolie, répondit il. Aussi jolie sois tu, je ne mange pas de ce pain la.

Puis il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Reid.

\- Pour toi en revanche, roucoula t il en s'approchant du jeune génie. Je pourrais te faire un prix... Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une pareille beauté demande mes services...

Reid fit un saut en arrière quand l'homme tendit les mains vers lui et sortit précipitamment son insigne.

\- Dr Reid, nous sommes du FBI ! Dit il d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

L'homme recula en grimaçant.

\- Quel dommage...

\- Nous avons quelques questions a vous poser, continua Emily. Il y a eut plusieurs enlèvements parmi certains de vos clients. Nous recherchons quelqu'un qui aurait vu quelque chose.

\- Navré mignonne, mais je n'ai strictement rien vu.

\- Pas de personne bizarre qui vous suit ou qui vous pose des questions ?

\- A part vous ? Non. Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir prendre un peu de bon temps ? Ajouta t il en se rapprochant a nouveau de Reid. Gratuitement...

Ce petit jeu se répéta a chaque homme qu'ils interrogèrent. Ce qui finit par vexer Reid.

\- Mais enfin ! A croire que le mot gay est inscrit en gros sur mon front ! S'énerva t il après qu'un cinquième l'ai ouvertement dragué.

Bien que la situation ai fait rire les deux jeune femmes au début, Théa commençait a trouver cela beaucoup moins drôle.

\- Sous prétexte que je suis grand et fin je suis automatiquement gay ?

Il eut du mal a décolérer d'autant qu'aucuns des prostitués a qui ils avaient parlé ne put leur fournir la moindre information. Théa avait beau essayer de lui remonter le moral, il restait boudeur.

\- Et si nous tentions avec les femmes ? Proposa Emily.

Elle s'approcha d'un groupe de filles en petite tenue mais a leur grande surprise, le même scénario se joua a nouveau. Les trois femmes entourèrent Reid et se mirent a faire courir leurs mains un peu partout sur lui.

\- Ce qu'il est beau !

\- C'est une bête !

Cette fois ce fut Théa qui perdit patience devant les mains baladeuses.

\- La bête est fiancé ! A moi !

Elle attrapa Reid par la main et le tira hors des bras des trois femmes. Le jeune agent était rouge tomate tandis que les prostituées affichaient un air très déçu. Théa sortit sa plaque et la colla sous leur nez.

\- Nous sommes du FBI, vous avez intérêt a répondre a nos questions si vous ne voulez pas que je vous colle au trou pour le reste de la nuit !

\- OK, on se calme chérie ! Dit la seule blonde du groupe. On ne voulait pas le manger ton amoureux ! Mais ce n'est pas souvent qu'un beau jeune homme comme lui vient demander nos services.

Elle envoya un clin d'œil en direction de Reid avant de continuer.

\- Généralement se sont de gros dégueulasses ! Ou des types tordus.

\- Un en particulier ? Demanda Emily. Nous cherchons un homme qui s'en prend a la communauté homosexuelle. Trois hommes sont morts.

Les trois femmes se regardèrent, visiblement hésitantes.

\- Un soir on a vu un type bizarre, pendant longtemps il a trainé dans nos rues sans jamais accoster l'une de nous. Mais la dernière fois il est intervenu entre un collègue et son client. Ils étaient a deux doigts de partir quand le type s'est approché et a emmené le client avec lui.

\- Pourquoi cela vous a semblé bizarre ?

\- Par ce que c'était un flic ! Il a sortit sa plaque avant d'embarquer le client.

* * *

Un peu court le chapitre désolée mais la suite arrive ce week end ^^


	43. Chapitre 43

Hellow

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui arrive bien vite ce coup ci :) J'espère que le suivant en fera de même ^^ Bonne lecture mes artistes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 43**

Suite à la révélation de la prostituée, Emily téléphona immédiatement a Hotch pour le prévenir. La description que la prostitué avait faite du client correspondait a l'une des victimes et la date confirmait qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'elle ai vu le suspect emmener Chase Bones. Tandis qu'elle discutait avec leur supérieur, Théa boudait dans son coin sous les yeux attendris de Reid.

Elle n'avait pas apprécié que le jeune homme se fasse tripoter par trois femmes et il la comprenait. Lui même ne supporterait pas qu'un autre homme pose ses mains sur elle de la même façon que l'avaient fait les prostitués. Mais il avait été tellement surpris sur le coup qu'il n'avait pas réagit. Il la regarda s'appuyer contre la devanture d'un magasin. Elle avait les bras croisés devant sa poitrine et la mine boudeuse tout en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. Il sourit. C'était plus fort que lui, les crises de jalousie de Théa le rendait bêtement heureux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'anneau a son doigt quand elle porta son index a sa bouche pour en mordiller l'ongle. Il pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert, faut dire qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour cacher ses émotions... Pas avec lui en tout cas. Il pouvait voir a travers ses expressions les différentes émotions défiler sur son visage. Sa mine boudeuse passa a un air rêveur puis un petit sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres. Sourire qui se transforma en rictus inquiet la seconde d'après. Son petit nez se fronça sous ses tâches de rousseurs. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça, cela lui envoyait toujours des frissons délicieux dans la nuque. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il rencontra ses iris émeraudes. Putain ce qu'il l'aimait...

L'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur son visage alors il s'approcha sans rompre le contact visuel. Résistant a l'envie de plonger dans l'océan vert de ses yeux et de s'y noyer, il replaça une mèche de cheveux échappé de son chignon improvisé derrière son oreille et en profita pour lui caresser la joue avec le pouce.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Princesse ? Lui demanda t il.

Elle appuya sa joue sur ses doigts et ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans la chaleur de la grande main fine.

\- Je suis inquiète, murmura t elle.

\- Ça je le vois bien, répondit il. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Quoiqu'il s'en doutait un peu... Si le tueur faisait vraiment partit de la police, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Jacob était très proche des victimes et en était lui même une potentielle. Son coup d'éclat au poste de police, peut être sous les yeux même du tueur, pouvait faire de lui la prochaine cible. Sa fiancée lui confirma qu'elle était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions. Il comprit son inquiétude et la prit contre lui. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et se blottie contre son torse, tendue. Il lui caressa le dos et glissa sa bouche près de son oreille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va le protéger, murmura t il. Je te promet qu'il ne va rien lui arriver.

Elle approuva de la tête mais cela n'empêcha pas l'inquiétude de se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle s'imagina le pire. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcouru le dos.

\- Si il lui arrivait quelque chose... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais... Je n'ai plus que lui.

\- Tu m'as moi...

C'était vrai et cette affirmation lui réchauffa un peu de le cœur.

\- Hey ! Les amoureux ! Les apostropha Emily. Hotch veux qu'on aille le rejoindre devant le poste de police.

Ils se mirent en route vers leur destination et Emily donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Reid.

\- Au moins tu es rassuré sur ton sexappeal ! Ces trois filles te trouvaient a leur goût ! Se moqua t elle.

Reid lui tira la langue.

\- Je m'en fiche, dit il. Je ne veux être beau que dans les yeux d'une seule personne.

En disant cela il passa un bras autour des épaules de Théa pour la coller contre lui. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils restèrent ainsi tout le long de la route du retour.

Hotch les attendaient avec Rossi devant le poste.

\- On entre pas ? Demanda Théa. Je rêve d'un café !

\- Non, si ce que vous a dit la prostitué est vrai je ne veux pas que le suspect apprenne ce que nous savons.

\- Mais où allons nous travailler ? Tout les dossiers et les preuves sont a l'intérieur.

\- A l'hôtel, on sera un peu a l'étroit mais au moins il n'y auras aucune oreille indiscrète.

\- Dans ce cas j'ai une idée, dit Théa en sortant son téléphone. Si comme je le connais, Jacob a pris une suite a son hôtel, il y auras bien assez de place pour tout le monde ! On y sera bien plus a l'aise.

Et elle l'auras sous les yeux en permanence, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle pourra plus facilement le protéger. Jacob décrocha son téléphone au bout de trois sonneries, sans doute le réveillait elle.

\- Jacob Terrador, dit il.

\- C'est Théa, as quel hôtel es tu descendu ? Lui demanda t elle.

\- Je suis au Fertmont San Francisco Hôtel, répondit il. Pourquoi ?

\- Nous allons t'y rejoindre, je t'expliquerais là bas.

\- Maintenant ?!

\- Oui, nous allons récupérer Morgan chez le légiste et nous viendrons tout t'expliquer. Je suis désolée nous allons devoir nous installer dans ta suite pour un moment. A tout de suite !

Avant qu'il n'es eut le temps de répondre, elle raccrocha et se tourna vers ses collègues.

\- Je sais ce que tu es inquiète, Théa, dit Hotch. Mais je sais aussi ce que tu es en train de faire ! Coller aux fesses de ton frère en squattant sa chambre n'est pas exactement...

\- Il est une victime potentiel ! L'interrompit elle. Et nous avons besoin d'un endroit pour travailler, je fait d'une pierre deux coups !

Hotch vit qu'il était vain de négocier et il devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Un hochement de tête discret de Reid lui confirma qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas perdre son temps.

\- En route, fini t il par dire.

Après un rapide détour pour récupérer Morgan chez le légiste, ils se rendirent directement a l'adresse donné par Jacob. Morgan eut un sifflement admiratif devant la façade luxueuse du Fertmont Hôtel.

\- Il s'emmerde pas ton frère ! S'exclama t il.

Théa soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Jacob avait toujours aimé en mettre plein les yeux, bien qu'il est grandit dans une famille modeste, qui certes ne manquait de rien. Elle se demandait souvent d'où lui venait ce goût du luxe puis se rappelait par la suite qu'il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là, alors elle le laissait mener sa vie comme il le voulait. Elle aurait pût trouver son style de vie quelque peu... Indécent. Elle avait toujours eut horreur de ses gosses de riches qui dépensait outrageusement par semaine de quoi nourrir une famille pendant des mois... Mais leurs parents leur avaient inculqué certaines valeurs, notamment celle qu'il fallait toujours venir en aide a son prochain et que l'argent ne faisait pas tout. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée, Jacob tenait a cœur le bien être de ses employés et veillait jalousement sur plusieurs associations venant en aide a des enfants orphelins qui n'avaient pas eut comme lui la chance d'avoir une grande sœur qui a prit soin d'eux a la mort de leur parents.  
Oui, elle était très fière de lui, de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

\- Et bah mon cochon ! S'écria Morgan en pénétrant dans la suite numéro 225, celle de Jacob.

La suite était superbe splendide ! Un immense salon meublé de nombreux canapés confortables ainsi qu'un mini bar qui n'avait de mini que le nom, occupait le centre de la pièce d'un blanc immaculé. Le nombres de porte sur les murs lui indiquait qu'il y avait au moins 4 chambres et deux salles de bains. Il y avait même un flipper dans un coin du salon.

\- Pourquoi il y a un flipper ? Demanda Emily.

Mais Jacob sortit a ce moment de l'une des salles de bain dans un nuage de vapeur, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain enroulée autour de ses hanches.

\- Ho, vous êtes déjà là ? S'exclama t il en continuant de s'essuyer les cheveux avec une autre serviette.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais sous la douche a cette heure ci ? Il est quatre heure du matin !

\- L'avenir appartient a ceux qui se lèvent tôt petite sœur !

Elle voyait bien qu'il se foutait d'elle, pour quelle raison prenait il une douche a cette heure ci ?

\- Vas t'habiller, Jacob... Avant qu'Emily ne se mette a baver !

Emily referma sa bouche qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir ouverte. Elle rougit et toussota pour se donner une constance sous le rire de ses collègues. Jacob lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Théa leva a nouveau les yeux au ciel, se demandant si il n'en avait pas fait exprès...

\- L'est bien foutu ton frangin ! Dit Morgan. Hey, Reid ! Théa aussi a des tablettes de chocolat ?

\- La ferme Morgan !

\- Vous devriez bien vous attendre ! Ajouta Théa. Toi aussi tu aimes bien exposer tes muscles mais fait attention a ne pas virer de bord !

La tête que tira Morgan valait tout l'or du monde et Reid ricana jusqu'à ce que Jacob sorte de sa chambre enfin vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon en lin.

\- Navré de cet accueil, dit il. Mais je vous en prit, installez vous ! Je vous sert quelque chose a boire ? Je peux commander un petit déjeuner a la réception.

\- Du café simplement, merci, répondit Hotch.

\- Il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose, intervint Théa après que le jeune homme ai passé sa commande.

\- Oui, je me doute que si vous débarquez tous dans ma suite c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose !

Il se laissa tomber aux cotés de sa sœur dans l'un des canapés.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea t il.

\- Comme tu le sais, nous avons interrogé pas mal de personnes dans les rues que fréquentaient tes amis.

\- Vous n'avez pas dût en tirer grand chose...

Au vu de la moue qu'il tira, Reid se dit que son futur beau frère ne cautionnait pas l'habitude qu'avaient ses amis de s'adonner a ce genre de pratiques.

\- Je ne te cache pas que non, au début... Mais quand nous avons parlé a des femmes, l'une d'elle nous a révélé qu'elle avait vu quelque chose.

Elle lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient découvert et la raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient retourner travailler au poste de police. Jacob se leva du canapé et se mit a marcher en long et en large de la pièce les mains sur les hanches comme a chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait. Il se mordait la lèvre et fronçait le nez en une parfaite imitation de sa sœur.

\- Aurais tu quelque chose a me dire ? Demanda Théa, méfiante.

Il plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux verts de sa sœur et une discussion silencieuse commença entre eux comme seuls un frère et une sœur pouvaient le faire sans que personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche. Visiblement il hésitait a dire quelque chose. Puis brusquement Théa se leva a son tour du canapé et se planta devant lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! S'écria t elle. Et ne me mens pas ! Je sais quand tu mens depuis que tu as 4 ans !

Il soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux encore humides.

\- En sortant du poste de police tout a l'heure je ne suis pas rentré a l'hôtel...

Théa croisa les bras et se mit a tapoter du pied par terre. Reid se dit que Jacob ferait mieux de se dépêcher de cracher le morceau si il ne voulait pas que Théa explose.

\- Je peux savoir où tu es allé ?

Elle redoutait la réponse...

\- Au Sohoho...

Théa souffla très fort par le nez, visiblement ne pas sauter sur son frère pour l'étrangler lui demandait un effort surhumain.

 _" Ok... Ne pas le tuer... Ne pas lui arracher sa petite tête de débile... "_

\- Voilà pourquoi tu prenait une douche a quatre heure du matin ! Et peut on savoir pour quelle stupide raison ? Gronda t elle sans desserrer les dents.

\- Je ne pouvais pas juste rentrer ici et attendre ! Expliqua t il. Je voulais me rendre utile !

\- Et te rendre là ou la dernière victime s'est fait tuer t'as semblé la meilleure des choses a faire ?!

Jacob haussa les épaules, ce qui eut le don d'agacer encore plus sa sœur. La sentant prête a exploser, Reid se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Théa.

\- Tu as découvert quelque chose ? Demanda t il. Tu as du voir ou entendre quelque chose, je t'ai vu réagir quand tu as su que le suspect était peut être un agent de police.

\- Je m'y suis rendu directement en sortant du poste, d'abord par ce que je voulait un verre et puis je voulais discuter avec le barman.

\- Tu t'es pris pour un flic quoi ! Cria Théa.

Reid raffermi sa prise sur ses épaules pour l'apaiser, histoire d'éviter qu'elle ne lui saute dessus.

\- Sauf que le barman n'a rien vu. Moi, en revanche, j'ai vu quelque chose.

Ils étaient tous suspendu a ses lèvres, attendant la suite.

\- L'adjoint du Shérif était présent. Cela m'a étonné de le voir dans un bar gay, quand on connait les tendances homophobes de son patron...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai bousculé en sortant du bar après ton coup de fil, Alethéa.

Ils se regardèrent tous, conscient que les choses venaient considérablement de se compliquer.

\- Si le suspect est vraiment l'adjoint du Shérif, commença Hotch. Alors nous avons un problème...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jacob.

\- Parce que si le Shérif apprend que nous soupçonnons son adjoint, il va encore plus nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Il protégera un meurtrier ? S'étonna Jacob.

\- En supposant qu'il ne soit pas déjà au courant... Ajouta Rossi.

\- Ça expliquerait son manque d'investissement dans l'enquête.

\- Mais si c'était le cas, il ne nous aurait pas laissé accès aux informations du dossier.

\- Sauf que nous ne lui avons pas laissé le choix, rappela Hotch. Et ce n'est pas lui qui nous a appelé mais Jacob.

\- En plus, continua Reid. Si vous vous rappelez bien, il a refusé qu'on étudie le dossier quand nous étions dans le jet. Et se sont ses hommes qui nous ont amené les preuves.

\- Tu crois qu'il aurait fait disparaitre certains éléments ? Demanda Théa.

\- Possible... Ce qui est sur c'est que dorénavant nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance au peu de preuves que nous avions a disposition.

\- Il faut demander a Garcia de faire des recherches sur l'adjoint et le Shérif, dit Morgan. A quoi il ressemble ?

\- Grand, blond, la quarantaine, répondit Jacob. Je l'ai reconnu parce qu'il a une coupe de cheveux épouvantable !

\- Ça correspond a ce que nous on dit les prostituées, dit Emily.

\- Il faut savoir pourquoi il fait ça ! Dit Théa. Est ce un homo refoulé ? Écœuré par ses propres tendances gay et qui se venge sur la source de ses pulsions. Ou est ce lui aussi un homophobe qui cherche a se débarrasser des gays ? Probablement aidé et encouragé par son supérieur.

\- Les deux théories se tiennent... Réfléchit Hotch.

\- Attendez ! Intervint Jacob. On se fiche de pourquoi il fait ça non ? Ce n'est pas important pour le moment ! Il faut que vous alliez l'arrêter !

\- Ce n'est pas si simple Jacob, répondit Théa.

\- Bien sur que si ! Nous savons que c'est lui !

\- Le savoir est une chose, le prouver en est une autre ! Si nous allons tout de suite le cueillir et que le Shérif est son complice, il aura vite fait de lui fournir un alibi et de faire disparaitre des preuves !

\- Mais il a tué mes amis ! On ne vas pas le laisser se promener en toute impunité !

\- On a pas dit ça ! Mais il faut réfléchir avant d'agir ! S'écria Théa.

Morgan eut un petit rire bref en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Théa.

\- Que toi tu dise qu'il faut réfléchir avant d'agir ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !

\- Je t'emmerde Derek !

Mais la petite blague de Morgan eut le mérite de faire redescendre la tension et son fou rire contamina les autres. Hotch fut le premier a reprendre son sérieux.

\- Pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose de plus, donc je vous suggère de prendre un peu de repos. A notre réveil, je téléphonerais a Garcia pour qu'elle fasse des recherches. Allez dormir ou prenez un café je m'en fiche mais je vous veux frais et dispos a 9h !

\- Il y a quatre chambres, dit Jacob. Tous avec des lits doubles, installez vous.

Il se dirigea vers l'une des chambres mais fut stoppé par Théa.

\- Ne crois que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement Jacob Terrador ! Tu m'as mentit et désobéit !

Reid intervint avant que ça ne dégénèrent a nouveau.

\- Je pense qu'il a comprit ma chérie, dit il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Vous en discuterez demain, après avoir dormit un peu ! Vous serez plus calmes demain !

Théa rongea son frein quelques secondes avant de céder et de se diriger vers l'une des chambre d'un pas raide. Quand sa sœur disparut derrière la porte, Jacob souffla et se détendit.

\- Merci, Spencer. Je me serrait prit le savon du siècle !

\- Je ne suis pas sur que tu y échappe ! Tu as juste gagné un peu de temps.

\- Ouais... Mais quand même, je te remercie.

\- Tu sais elle est très inquiète pour toi. Tu es une cible toi aussi et je ne pense pas qu'elle le supportera si il t'arrivait quelque chose. Crois moi je sais a quel point la culpabilité est lourde a porter...

Il avait dit ça en suivant Emily du regard qui semblait ravie de partager la chambre avec Hotch, au moins elle n'aurait pas a supporter les ronflements de Morgan.

\- Alethéa doit comprendre que je ne suis plus un enfant et que je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Elle reste ta grande sœur et qu'elle se sent responsable de toi et de ta sécurité. Et si elle est inquiète, elle risque d'être déconcentrer sur le terrain. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit blessée ?

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est petit comme argument ça !

Reid sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur !

\- Ça j'en doute pas ! Bonne nuit Spencer.

\- Bonne nuit.

Reid rejoignit sa fiancée dans la chambre. Elle était déjà couchée dans le grand lit mais il pouvait voir ses yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. Il se déshabilla et alla la rejoindre sous la couette. Elle colla son dos contre son torse et il l'entoura de ses bras avant lui embrasser la nuque.

\- Ça va aller, Théa, murmura t il. Il ne va rien lui arriver.

\- Ce qu'il a fait était irresponsable ! Imagines que je ne lui ai pas téléphoné, on aurait peut être retrouvé son corps dans une ruelle demain matin !

Elle ne savait pas si elle était en colère ou morte de peur a l'idée de ce qui aurait put se passer. Probablement les deux. Il la sentait raide entre ses bras mais elle fini par se détendre petit a petit sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Incapable de résister a la tendresse de son fiancé, la jeune femme se retourna entre ses bras et captura ses lèvres. Elle acheva de se détendre quand sa langue rencontra sa jumelle. Enveloppée de chaleur et d'amour, elle mesura encore une fois a quel point elle pouvait aimer cet homme capable de l'apaiser d'un simple baiser.

\- Ça me fait penser qu'avec toute cette merde, je n'ai même pas encore annoncé a Jacob nos fiançailles.

\- Tu le fera quand nous auront bouclé le tueur. On auras tout notre temps pour fêter ça.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et entrelaça ses doigts au siens.

\- Il faut dormir Princesse, dit il. Demain on trouvera une solution et tu pourras profiter de ton frère.

Il la cajola encore un moment même après qu'elle se soit endormie, le nez dans ses cheveux qui sentaient toujours la vanille.

* * *

Le réveil fut un peu difficile vu qu'ils n'avaient dormis que 4 petites heures. Les mines endormies se rassemblèrent autour de la table basse où un petit déjeuner était déjà servit.

\- Pancakes, petits pains, confiture, café ! Scanda Jacob qui semblait parfaitement réveillé. Et du chocolat a la cannelle avec beaucoup de crème pour Alethéa !

\- Si tu crois que faire le fayot avec moi va te permettre d'échapper a mon courroux tu te met le doigt dans l'œil ! Et cesses de m'appeler Alethéa !

Elle attrapa tout de même la tasse de chocolat fumante mais elle se remplit aussi un bol de café histoire d'avoir un shoot de caféine. Ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en discutant.

\- Dis moi Jacob, demanda Morgan. Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu as prit une suite avec quatre chambres pour toi tout seul ?

\- Parce qu'il a 23 ans Derek, répondit Théa a la place de son frère. Il adore faire la fête ! Et généralement, il n'es pas seul !

\- C'est vrai, sourit il. Je fait souvent des soirées et je préfère que mes invités dorment ici plutôt que de reprendre le volant alors qu'ils sont alcoolisés.

Théa leva les yeux au ciel. Jacob était suffisamment mature pour anticiper et protéger ses amis mais prenait des risques inutiles en ce qui le concernait lui.

\- C'est une chance, répondit Morgan. Heureusement les lits sont immenses et j'ai dormis comme un bébé !

\- Parles pour toi ! Intervint Rossi. Tu as tellement ronflé que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil ! La prochaine fois je me glisserai dans le lit de Théa et Reid si il faut plutôt que de dormir encore avec toi !

\- Hey ! Râla Reid.

\- Tirer a la courte paille ! Continua Rossi. Quelle idée ! J'ai passé l'âge de jouer a ce petit jeu !

Rossi bougonna encore un petit moment avant que la conversation ne revienne sur l'affaire qui les avaient amené a San Francisco. Hotch leur confirma qu'aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé ce matin là. Au moins une bonne nouvelle, leur présence dans le quartier avait peut être dissuadé le suspect de frapper a nouveau. Mais il recommencera a n'en pas douter ! Ils discutèrent longuement de la meilleur façon de procéder. Garcia n'avait rien trouvé dans le passé de l'adjoint, Merle Collins, qui leur apporterait des indices. L'homme était célibataire et sans enfants, dévoué a son travail. Comme la plupart du reste de la brigade ses méthodes étaient borderline. Mais rien qui n'indique un quelconque comportement violent.

Reid, qui était resté silencieux tout le long de la conversation, semblait être de plus en plus nerveux. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil a sa compagne et a son frère comme si il attendait quelque chose. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Hotch.

\- Le seule solution serait de le prendre en flagrant délit !

\- Donc on se rend au Sohoho et on attend qu'il embarque sa futur victime ? Dit Théa. C'est faisable puisqu'on sait a quoi il ressemble.

\- Sauf que lui aussi sait a quoi on ressemble, ajouta Emily. Il nous a vu au poste hier et il sait que le FBI est sur ses traces.

\- Si on reste a l'extérieur on prend le risque de le louper et qu'il tue a nouveau !

\- Je pensais a autre chose... Dit Hotch.

 _Nous y voilà..._ Pensa Reid qui se raidit dans son siège.

\- Une mission sous couverture, continua Hotch. On lui fournit une victime parfaite avec un micro. On peut rester a l'extérieur tout en gardant un œil sur la taupe. On les suis jusqu'au lieu où il tue les victimes et puis on intervient ! On devrait y trouver suffisamment d'indices pour le coffrer.

\- Sauf que la dernière fois que nous avons mis en place une mission sous couverture cela ne sait pas très bien passé...

Théa frissonna au souvenir de sa rencontre avec le violeur de Quantico. Reid referma ses doigts sur les siens.

\- On a joué de malchance l'an dernier avec le micro qui a lâché, répondit Morgan. Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que cela recommence encore cette fois ci ? Non ! Tais toi Reid s'il te plait ! Ajouta t il au moment ou Reid ouvrait la bouche pour répondre a sa question.

\- En supposant que cela fonctionne, qui allons nous envoyer ? Demanda Théa.

\- On a qu'a envoyer Reid, s'exclama Emily. Il a eut beaucoup de succès hier soir !

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Râla ce dernier.

\- En fait je pensait a quelqu'un d'autre... Dit Hotch.

Théa suivit son regard et tomba sur son frère. Une chape de plomb lui tomba sur l'estomac.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? :) Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite mais j'espère au plus vite ^^ Bye bye les artistes !


	44. Chapitre 44

Hellow voici la suite en espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant :) Merci a tous pour vos message et ceux qui mettent ma fic dans leur favori :)

Chapitre un peu court désolée j'ai énormément de boulot en ce moment et je dois avouer qu'une autre idée de fic me trotte dans la tête depuis quelque temps :) Bien que je n'ai encore rien écrit sur elle, je me tâte de la lancer en même temps que Aimer de cœur et d'esprit. Mais j'ai déjà du mal a trouver du temps pour Reid et Théa... Mais comme une fidèle lectrice me l'a fait remarquer, il serait temps que les choses s'accélèrent un peu ^^ Ça tombe bien après cette affaire on va attaquer du lourd !

* * *

 **Chapitre 44**

Reid se demanda si Hotch avait conscience qu'il venait de réveiller le dragon qui sommeillait en Théa.

\- T'as perdu la tête ? Hurla t elle sur son supérieur. Tu veux te servir de mon petit frère pour servir d'appât ?! Mais t'es complétement taré !

\- Théa...

\- Il faudra me passer sur le corps !

La panique et la colère coulaient dans ses veines sans savoir laquelle des deux allaient prendre le dessus. Hotch venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos, elle se sentait trahie par son supérieur, par son ami. Comment pouvait il envisager une seconde d'envoyer son frère dans la gueule du loup ?

\- Théa, commença t il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Tu dois comprendre que nous sommes dans l'impasse. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur l'aide de la police, donc nous n'avons aucun accès a leur matériel sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose. Nous n'avons ni micros, ni caméras, ni rien ! L'adjoint connait chacun de nos visages, aucun de nous ne peux y aller. Jacob sera parfait, je vais le briefer et le préparer. Il convient parfaitement a cette mission. Il est jeune, beau et surtout il est gay ! Il connait le bar et ses habitudes, les codes et les attitudes pour rentrer parfaitement dans son rôle.

\- Mais si l'adjoint le voit, il sait que Jacob est mon frère. Si il lui fait du mal il va prendre le risque de s'attirer les foudres du FBI, je ne suis pas sur que ça soit ce qu'il veuille, argumenta Théa la voix suppliante.

\- Ce n'est pas si sur, répondit Hotch. C'est notre meilleure chance !

\- C'est absolument hors de question ! Hurla t elle au bord du désespoir. Mes parents sont morts ! Je ne mettrait pas volontairement mon unique frère en danger !

Reid voulu passer ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Calmes toi, Théa.

Mais elle le repoussa.

\- NON !

\- Théa... Intervint doucement Jacob.

Elle ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qu'allait dire son frère.

\- Je t'en prie Jacob... Ne fait pas ça... supplia t elle.

\- C'étaient mes amis, je suis adulte et c'est a moi de prendre la décision.

\- Tu n'as pas conscience des risques ! Moi si !

\- Je n'ai rien a craindre, vous serez tous là en renforts !

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça... Grogna t elle.

\- Pour être honnête, intervint Rossi. Je ne pence pas que cela soit prudent.

\- Merci David, répondit Théa d'une voix soulagée.

Si le vétéran était de son côté, elle avait une chance d'éviter la catastrophe.

\- Mais...

 _Et merde !_

\- Mais, si nous n'intervenons pas dès ce soir, il y auras une autre victime.

En désespoir de cause, Théa se tourna vers son fiancé et le supplia du regard. Reid soupira et posa une main sur la joue de sa compagne.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que j'ai une autre solution mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ton frère est majeur, si il est d'accord alors tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Rossi a raison, une personne risque de perdre la vie. Tu veux prendre ce risque ?

Théa ferma les yeux pour tenter de réfréner les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Tiraillée entre sa conscience professionnel et son cœur. Mais la colère de la trahison prit le dessus et vu la tête que faisait son frère il avait déjà pris sa décision et elle ne pourra rien y faire.

Elle les regarda tous, en quête d'un peu de soutient mais personne ne vint a son aide. Son visage se ferma, sa respiration s'accéléra sous sa volonté de ne pas exploser.

\- Très bien ! Hurla t elle.

Elle tourna les talons et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Le cœur brisé de voir sa fiancée dans cet état, Reid tourna la tête vers Hotch.

\- Vous avez conscience qu'elle ne vous pardonnera jamais si quoi que se soit arrive a Jacob ? Gronda t il. Je vous ai soutenu mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'approuve cette décision !

\- Je le sais très bien Reid, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Si, nous avons le choix, nous sommes juste pressés par le temps ! Et jouer sur sa conscience professionnel comme nous l'avons fait me dégoute, je me dégoute !

A son tour il tourna les talons et entra dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Théa. Il trouva la jeune femme assise sur le lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et le visage inondé de larmes.

Il alla immédiatement s'assoir a ses côtés et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha a lui et laissa sa peur s'écouler sur ses joues.

\- Ne pleures pas Princesse, s'il te plait... J'ai horreur de te voir dans cet état.

\- Et si cela se passe mal ? Demanda t elle d'une voix mouillée en levant des yeux brillants vers lui. Si cela se termine comme a Quantico ? J'ai eu de la chance l'année dernière... Mais si...

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Ça se passera bien, je te le promet.

\- Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça...

\- Je sais, mais je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra.

\- Théa...

Jacob venait de rentrer dans la chambre et s'approcha d'eux en douceur. Mais sa sœur lui lança un regard furieux avant de se détourner de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas envi de te parler pour le moment, dit elle.

\- Mais... Insista t il.

\- S'il te plait, intervint Reid de façon autoritaire. Vous parlerez plus tard. Respectes au moins ça !

Déçu et blessé, le jeune homme tourna les talons et retourna dans le salon de sa suite.

\- Elle boude ? Demanda Morgan avec un sourire compatissant.

\- Non... Elle pleure... J'ai toujours détesté la voir pleurer...

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, mal a l'aise, presque au point regretter sa décision et de faire volte face. Mais le visage d'Arthur lui revint en mémoire, malgré ce qu'il avait dit a sa sœur, il avait tout de même eut de fort sentiments pour le jeune homme. Participer a l'arrestation de son meurtrier était pour lui une façon d'avoir une chance de tourner la page. Il était conscient des risques, n'en déplaise a sa sœur, mais il ne pourrait vivre l'âme en paix en sachant ce qu'avait vécus son amant sans lui obtenir justice.

Morgan lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- T'inquiètes pas, elle comprendra.

\- J'en suis pas sur...

\- On fera tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! Assura Hotch. Mais il faudra que tu obéisse et respecte tout ce qu'on te dira ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! On te protégera comme l'un des notre. Même si nous devons nous passer de Théa.

Touché par la déclaration du supérieur de Théa, Jacob hocha la tête.

Il passèrent la journée a préparer le jeune homme a sa mission. Garcia put obtenir les plans du bar afin qu'ils puissent repérer les sorties et les accès. L'analyste s'était montré outrée d'apprendre leur plan. Elle en fit d'ailleurs part au téléphone à Théa qui restait désespéramment enfermée dans sa chambre, refusant de participer a cette folie. Garcia lui remonta un peu le moral, maugréant après Hotch et ses idées dangereuses.

\- Tu ne me dis pas ça uniquement par ce que mon frère te fait craquer ? Demanda Théa dont le sourire revenait peu a peu après avoir écouté les insultes colorés de l'analyste envers leur chef d'unité.

\- Bien sur que non ! On en a jamais parlé mais j'ai moi aussi perdu mes parents quand j'avais 18 ans... Je n'ai aucun mal a me mettre a ta place si c'était l'un de mes frères a la place du tien...

\- Ho Pénélope...

\- C'était il y a longtemps, saches juste que je n'approuve absolument pas et que tu as tout mon soutient !

Après avoir raccroché, Théa se sentit un peu mieux mais l'angoisse ne quittait pas son cœur. Rester assise sur ce lit pour le reste de la nuit lui paraissait insurmontable. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour s'inciter au calme.

Jacob était en train d'enfiler le gilet par balle de Hotch sous le regard sévère de ce dernier.

\- Ne l'enlève sous aucun prétexte ! Gronda t il. Je préfère prendre le risque que l'adjoint s'en aperçoive plutôt que tu soit blessé ! Et je ne donne pas cher de ma peau si cela arrive...

\- Je te le fait pas dire ! S'écria Théa en entrant dans le salon.

Elle alla rejoindre Morgan qui était penché sur les plans du bâtiment abritant le bar.

\- Quel est le plan ? Demanda t elle sans lever les yeux vers son frère.

\- Nous allons nous poster a chaque sortie du bar, lui expliqua Morgan. On devra se faire discret pour ne pas qu'il nous repère mais parmi la foule dans la terrasse du bar et les ruelles aux alentours je ne pense pas qu'il nous verra. Le but du jeu c'est de les suivre quand ils sortiront du bar. En espérant qu'il nous mène là ou il tue ses victimes. Nous avons peaufiné un peu le profil et d'après lui, nous pensons qu'il les emmènent dans un appartement pas loin des lieux où les corps ont été trouvés.

\- J'ai fait un profil géographique, intervint Reid.

Il étala sur la table le plan du quartier du Sohoho.

\- Je pence qu'il les amènent dans un appartement dans cette rue.

Il pointa du doigt une rue sur la carte qu'il avait préalablement entouré d'un cercle rouge.

\- D'ici il est facile de transporter les corps et de les abandonner sans se faire remarquer. Et cette rue est composée de motel et d'appartement disons... Miteux... Loués a la soirée ou a la semaine. Le genre d'endroit ou les propriétaires ne posent pas de questions. En passant par les escaliers de secours il y a des accès directs aux ruelles on a découvert les corps. Au milieu de la nuit, dans le noir, peu de chance qu'il y est des témoins.

\- On va pouvoir surveiller toutes les sorties du bar ? Demanda Théa.

\- Oui, il n'y en a que trois. L'entrée principal qui donne sur la terrasse, la sortie des cuisines et une sortie de secours. Morgan et Hotch vont se placer aux cuisines, toi et moi a la sortie de secours. Rossi et Emily iront sur la terrasse.

\- Et si on les loupe ?

\- Pas de raison, mais au cas ou Garcia va suivre les déplacements de Jacob grâce a son téléphone, on y a déjà installé une application qui nous indique en direct sa position.

\- A quel moment vous comptez intervenir ? Il faut le prendre en flagrant délit mais pas question qu'il ai le temps de faire du mal a Jacob !

\- On auras pas besoin d'en arriver là ! Affirma Rossi en s'approchant d'elle. On pence qu'il a tué toutes ses victimes au même endroit, il suffit qu'il nous y conduise, là bas ont y trouvera suffisamment de preuves médicolégale. Je ne pence pas qu'il ai prit le temps de parfaitement nettoyer l'endroit après chaque crime, on y trouvera forcement des traces de lutte ou des traces ADN.

Le plan avait l'air solide mais Théa doutait... Peiné de voir sa compagne angoissée, Reid passa son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Ça va bien se passer mon cœur, on sera là pour le protéger.

\- Hum...

La journée passa, ils répétèrent inlassablement leur plan, voulant être surs qu'ils n'avaient rien omis. Mais Théa n'adressa pas une seule fois la parole a son frère. Bien que celui ci se montrait extrêmement sérieux et impliqué dans sa mission, conscient de l'enjeu et du danger, sa sœur n'en démordait pas, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle ne parlait pas plus a Hotch qui ne lui en tenait pas rigueur mais qui allait finir par perdre patience si sa collègue continuait dans sa mauvaise volonté et a remettre en question chacune de leur décision, trouvant leur plan trop risqué ou trop aléatoire. Reid voyait les deux clans s'échauffer chacun de son coté. Il devait intervenir avant que tout n'explose.

\- Je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai un petit creux, on va aller chercher a manger.

\- Je peux commander... Commença Jacob.

\- Non ! L'interrompit Reid. Prendre l'air nous fera le plus grand bien !

Il attrapa sa fiancée par le bras et la traina avec lui en dehors de la pièce, jetant un regard appuyé a Prentiss. Tandis que le couple refermait la porte de la chambre, Hotch s'assit sur l'un des canapés en soufflant.

\- Quelle tête de mule ! Se plaignit il. Un jour il faudrait qu'elle soit capable de séparer sentiments et boulot !

\- Hotch... Vous lui en demandez trop ! Intervint Prentiss. Vous pourriez vous rester de marbre si c'était un membre de votre famille qu'on envoyait dans la gueule du loup ?

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Répondit il. On a tout prévu pour que tout se passe bien !

\- Mais on ne peux pas garantir a 100% que tout ira bien ! Vous faites ce boulot depuis trop longtemps pour savoir que cela se passe rarement comme on l'a exactement prévu !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer !

\- C'est ce qu'on disait avec le violeur de Quantico, répondit Rossi. Et pourtant je pence que Théa en garde un souvenir douloureux...

C'était vrai... Hotch se rappeler lui aussi avec douleur cette affaire qui aurait put très mal tourner, parce qu'ils ne pouvait prévoir que le micro de la jeune agent allait rendre l'âme au plus mauvais moment. Il soupira.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Jacob, pas certain de vouloir réellement le savoir au fond.

Hotch leva le regard vers lui, se demandant si il devait vraiment lui raconter ce désastre.

\- L'année dernière, commença t il tout de même. Nous avons eut une affaire assez semblable a celle ci. Un violeur enlevait des femmes dans un bar pour les violer et les tuer. Théa correspondait au profil des victimes, petite, brune, jolie... Il fallait juste lui apprendre a marcher avec des talons...

Tous sourirent a ce souvenir, même Jacob esquissa un petit rire.

\- Alethéa ? Avec des talons ? J'aurais payé cher pour voir ça !

\- Elle s'en ai bien sortit, mais la suite ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. On avait tout préparé pour que la mission sous couverture se passe bien. On était en direct avec elle via une oreillette et Morgan était dans le bar avec elle, pas loin. Mais au plus mauvais moment, le micro a lâché...

\- Reid est devenu fou quand nous avons perdu le contact avec elle, continua Morgan. Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble a cette époque mais je crois qu'il en était déjà très amoureux.

\- C'est lui qui a réussi a les trouver au fond d'une ruelle. J'ai cru qu'il allait tuer le suspect !

\- Une minute de plus et Théa se faisait violer... Ce type était une montagne et il l'avait eut par surprise.

Jacob ferma les yeux, le cœur lourd... Il savait et comprenait les risques que représentait le métier de sa grande sœur. Mais le savoir et y être confronté étaient deux choses très différentes. Et encore il n'y avait pas assisté...

\- Spencer l'a sauvée ? Demanda t il.

\- Il s'est jeté sur le suspect et la roué de coups. Reid n'est pas du genre impulsif, mais ce soir là, si je ne l'avait pas stoppé, il l'aurait probablement tué pour avoir posé les mains sur Théa.

Il le comprenait, lui même ne se maitriserait pas si il avait été a la place du compagnon de sa sœur. Et pourtant, ce soir il se mettait volontairement a la place de Théa comme a l'époque, en position de victime.

* * *

De leurs cotés, Théa et Reid attendaient que leur commande leur soit apportée dans le petit restaurant Thaï au coin de la rue. Tendue, stressée, la jeune femme avait repris sa vieille manie de se ronger les ongles.

\- Chérie...

Il lui attrapa la main pour la lui ôter de la bouche et la serra entre ses doigts.

\- Il faut que tu parles a ton frère avant qu'il n'aille au bar.

Elle soupira et se mit a tripoter sa longue chevelure et a se mordre la lèvre. Impossible pour elle de se défaire de l'angoisse qui lui écrasait le cœur, l'empêchant de réfléchir de façon clair.

\- Je ne peux pas, Spencer... Pourquoi fait il ça ? Il est complétement inconscient !

\- Bien sur que non, il a confiance en toi. Il a confiance en nous, il sait que nous allons le protéger. Mais toi et moi on sait que le risque zéro n'existe pas. Et je sais que si cela se passe mal...

Théa se crispa encore plus et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, incapable d'envisager cette possibilité.

\- Si ça se passe mal, continua t il tout de même. Pourra tu vivre en sachant que la dernière chose que tu lui aura dit ne sera pas a quel point tu l'aime ?

Il avait raison, elle le savait.

* * *

De retour dans la suite après le repas, Théa s'isola dans une chambre avec son frère, encouragée par son fiancé. Prudent, Jacob garda le silence et attendit sagement qu'elle commence la conversation.

\- Inutile que je te dise a quel point je trouve ta décision stupide et dangereuse ?

\- En effet.

\- Je pence comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça mais...

\- Tout comme moi qui comprend pourquoi TOI tu fais ce métier ! L'interrompit il. Ne crois tu pas que tout les jours je me demande si tu vas bien ? Que j'ai peur qu'un jour le téléphone sonne pour m'annoncer a nouveau qu'une personne que j'aime est morte ? Ce soir je me contente de faire ce que toi tu fait tout les jours.

Elle fit la grimace et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça...

Cela avait toujours été un jeu d'enfant pour Jacob de moucher sa sœur. Quand il étaient jeunes c'était même son jeu préféré. Et aujourd'hui que pouvait elle répondre a cela ?

\- Alethéa, continua t il en soupirant. Je sais que tu as peur mais j'ai confiance en toi et en ton équipe. Et je veux aider.

Plutôt que de parler, elle préféra le prendre dans ses bras et il l'entoura de sa chaleur.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda t elle, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

\- Bien sur que si, mais je sais que tu vas me protéger, comme tu l'as toujours fait...

Elle prit le temps de savourer cette étreinte, si différente de celle de Spencer et pourtant si familière, comme quand on rentrait chez soi après une longue absence.

\- Quand tout sera fini, avec Spencer nous t'emmènerons au restaurant. Je voulais attendre d'y être pour t'annoncer quelque chose mais...

\- Tu me le dira quand on y sera.

On toqua a la porte de la chambre.

\- Il faut y aller, dit la voix d'Emily derrière le panneau de bois.

Théa crispa ses doigts sur la chemise de Jacob. Il lui frotta le dos pour l'apaiser un peu.

\- Ça va aller...

\- Soit prudent.

\- Promis.

Il la relâcha avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard, le jeune homme était attablé au bar, un cocktail dans les mains. A l'extérieur, les trois équipes surveillaient de prêt les accès du bar.

Tendue a l'extrême, Théa bouillonnait sur place dans la petite ruelle et ne quittait pas la porte de la sortie de secours des yeux. Ils n'avaient que leur talkie et leur téléphones pour communiquer entre eux et Prentiss venait tout juste de leur annoncer que l'adjoint était en train de discuter avec un petit groupe d'hommes sur la terrasse.

\- Détends toi, Théa. Tu vas finir par me stresser moi aussi ! Souffla Reid.

\- Par ce que tu n'es pas stressé ? S'étonna t elle sans quitter la porte des yeux.

\- Bien sur que si, mais te voir raide comme un piquet ne va pas nous aider. Sérieux, on dirait une statue de cire, c'est flippant !

Elle sourit malgré elle et se tourna vers son fiancé.

\- Tu essaye de me distraire ? Ce n'est pas très pro. Mais c'est gentil, mon chéri.

Elle amena son talkie près de sa bouche.

\- Emily ? Il est toujours sur la terrasse ?

\- Oui toujours, mais son verre est presque vide et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas s'attarder avec ce groupe, il lui faut un homme seul.

\- Merci.

Reid entoura sa taille de ses bras et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

\- Ça risque de prendre encore un peu de temps, décrispes toi. Racontes moi comment tu comptes annoncer nos fiançailles a Jacob ?

Théa sourit et s'autorisa a se détendre un peu.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait l'emmener au restaurant, rien que tout les trois. Il y a un petit restau qui sert de la cuisine française, je sais qu'il aime ça.

\- Bonne idée, répondit il. Tu crois qu'il sera content pour nous ?

Elle se retourna entre ses bras et l'embrassa. Mais la voix d'Emily résonna a nouveau dans le talkie.

\- Il rentre dans le bar, maintenant c'est a Jacob de jouer.

Reprenant leur sérieux, le couple braquèrent ensemble leur regard sur la porte. Ils étaient dissimilés derrière un grand container pour ne pas se faire repérer si l'adjoint sortait sa victime par l'issue de secours.

Mais les minutes s'égrainèrent sans qu'aucun de leur coéquipiers ne donne signe de vie. Théa se sentait de plus en plus stressée et ne restait en place qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain. Même Reid commençait a sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop long. Il regarda sa montre. Voilà presque qu'une heure que l'adjoint était entré dans le bar. Il devait avoir repéré Jacob depuis un moment mais si le jeune s'en tenait a leur plan, la conversation ne devait pas être si longue. Hotch lui avait demandé de rapidement se montrer intéressé si l'adjoint lui proposait de continuer la soirée ailleurs. Plus ça serait court, moins il y avait de chance que le suspect se doute de quelque chose.

Arrivant au bout de sa patience, Théa sortit a nouveau son talkie.

\- Est ce que quelqu'un a vu mon frère ou l'adjoint sortir ?

\- Non, rien de notre coté, répondit Hotch.

\- Pareil ici, répondit Rossi.

\- C'est pas normal, ça dure trop longtemps ! Il faut aller voir !

\- Si on y va et qu'il nous repère cela va tout faire foirer ! Restez a vos places, il est impossible qu'ils sortent sans qu'on ne les voient !

Théa rongea son frein encore quelques minutes mais elle n'y tint plus.

\- Je vais aller voir, c'est pas normal.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Reid. Vas y, je reste pour surveiller la sortie. Mais sois discrète, si tu les vois tu ressors immédiatement.

\- Ok.

Elle laissa son fiancé sur place pour faire le tour du bâtiment et se mêla a la foule sur la terrasse. Discrètement, elle se faufila dans le bar et se mit tout de suite a la recherche de son frère. Rien au bar ni aux tables. L'angoisse monta d'un cran quand elle ne le trouva pas plus au toilettes ou sur la piste de danse. Rapidement, elle refit le tour du bar, la panique s'insinuant de plus en plus dans ses veines.

 _Merde, merde, merde !_

Oubliant la discrétion, elle alla trouver le barman et lui braqua sa plaque sous le nez.

\- Agent Terrador, FBI, écoutez moi attentivement !

\- Heu... Oui.

\- Au bar, il y avait un jeune homme brun avec une chemise bordeaux. Il a probablement été rejoint par un autre homme.

\- Vous savez, il n'y a que ça ici !

Agacée, elle sortit son téléphone et lui montra une photo de Jacob.

\- Ha oui ! Je me souvient de lui, beau mec, tout a fait mon style ! Mais un homme plus vieux l'a abordé et ils ont discuté un moment.

\- Vous les avez sortir ensemble ? Le pressa t elle.

\- Non, ils ne sont plus là mais je ne les ais pas vu partir, j'ai beaucoup de travail au cas ou vous n'auriez pas remarqué !

\- Jouez pas au plus malin avec moi ! S'énerva t elle. Depuis combien de temps ne sont ils plus là ?

\- Je sais pas...

\- DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? Hurla t elle.

\- J'en sais rien moi ! Un quart d'heure, peut être un peu plus.

Elle se retourna et sortit en courant du bar. Dehors elle continua de courir pour rejoindre Prentiss et Rossi.

\- Mais que fais tu là ! S'écria Rossi. Tu vas tout faire louper !

\- Jacob n'est plus là ! Le barman l'a vu discuter avec le suspect mais ils sont partis il y a plus de quinze minutes !

Tandis qu'elle parlait, le reste de l'équipe les avaient rejoint.

\- C'est impossible ! Répondit Hotch. On les aurait vu sortir !

\- Puisque je te dit qu'ils ne sont plus là ! Hurla la jeune femme. Je vous avais dit que ça allait foirer ! Si il arrive quelque chose a Jacob je...

\- Il ne va rien lui arriver ! Assura Reid qui avait décroché son téléphone. Garcia ! Localises le portable de Jacob !

\- Il ne bouge pas, répondit elle après quelques secondes. Il est a deux rues de vous. Je vous envoi l'adresse.

Tous se mirent a courir vers le lieu indiqué par Garcia, Théa en tête.

\- Merde ! C'est une impasse !

La petite rue ne donnait sur rien ! Reid s'y enfonça un peu et ils le virent se pencher sur le sol.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Prentiss.

C'est avec un visage plein de douleur qu'il leur montra le téléphone de Jacob, probablement que le suspect s'en était débarrassé en route. Le cœur de Théa fit une chute vertigineuse.

\- Non... Non, non, non !

\- Pas de panique, intervint Hotch. Ils sont forcement dans le coin !

\- PAS DE PANIQUE ?! Hurla Théa en retournant un visage furieux vers lui. OU EST MON PETIT FRÈRE, HOTCH ?!

* * *

A très vite !


	45. Chapitre 45

Hellow j'espère que la suite vous plais toujours ^^ Vous avez peut être remarqué que j'avais mis une nouvelle fic en ligne :p Rien a voir avec l'univers d' EC mais si vous êtes fan de The Walking Dead je vous invite a aller la découvrir si ce n'est pas encore fait.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 45**

\- Où EST MON PETIT FRÈRE, HOTCH ?!

Agacé et stressé par la tournure désastreuse que prenait l'affaire, Hotch craqua.

\- JE SUIS VOTRE SUPÉRIEUR, AGENT TERRADOR ! Vous n'avez pas a me parler comme ça !

\- J'en ai rien a foutre que tu sois mon patron ! Tu pourrais être le président des états unis ou même le maitre de l'univers que cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'écraser comme un moucheron si il manque ne serait ce qu'un cheveux a mon frère !

\- Attention, menaça t il. Encore un mot sur ce ton et je te renvois au jet a coups de pieds aux fesses ! Sauver ton frère pourrait passer au second plan !

Là, Reid se dit que Hotch n'avait pas dépassé les bornes mais les avaient explosé ! Et la gifle monumentale que Théa fit claquer contre le visage de leur chef d'unité ne l'étonna pas, il l'avait même anticipé. Ce qui expliqua qu'il avait attrapé sa fiancée folle de rage par la taille tandis que Morgan repoussait Hotch avant que celui ci ne réplique.

\- Tu es virée ! Tu m'entends ? Hurla t il en se débattant entre les bras de son collègue.

\- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose a faire !

Elle aussi se débattait violemment entre les bras de Reid qui avait bien du mal a la tenir.

\- Arêtes Théa ! Vous écharper ne nous aideras pas a sauver Jacob !

D'abord bouillonnante de colère, elle éclata soudain en sanglots et s'effondra entre ses bras. Il s'agenouilla avec elle et la serra contre lui pour tenter de lui faire reprendre ses esprits mais la jeune femme se replia sur elle même. C'était sans espoir... Jacob était perdu. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir où le suspect l'avait emmené et il allait pouvoir lui faire subir les même horreurs qu'aux autres victimes ! Elle s'était promis de veiller sur lui a la mort de ses parents et elle l'avait fait tuer ! Elle ne pourrait plus jamais se présenter devant la tombe de sa mère. Elle était seule a présent, toute sa famille avait disparue...

Il devait absolument la faire bouger ! Chaque seconde qui passaient étaient des secondes de perdues pour retrouver Jacob. Reid tenta de lui parler et de la secouer mais rien n'y faisait. Hotch avait prit Morgan pour cible et se disputait a présent avec lui a grand renfort de cris.

\- Mais enfin, cria Rossi. Ça suffit ! Vous êtes des gamins ou des agents du FBI ?! Non mais c'est pas vrai, regardez vous !

\- Il a raison Hotch, répondit Morgan. On a plus urgent a s'occuper !

Emily s'agenouilla a son tour devant sa collègue mais Théa avait semble t il cédé a la panique et Reid ne parvenait pas a la calmer.

\- Où est la rue des motels ? Il faut commencer les recherches quelque part !

\- On y est ! Répondit Reid. Cette impasse fait partit de la rue !

\- On ne va pas rester ici et attendre de retrouver un nouveau cadavre demain matin !

Elle fut volontairement crue dans ses propos pour faire réagir Théa mais elle resta sourde a ses propos et continua de pleurer.

\- Théa ! Réagit !

Hotch, que Morgan avait relâché, se pencha lui aussi sur le couple et attrapa la jeune femme par ses vêtements pour la soulever, l'arrachant des bras de son fiancé.

\- Maintenant ça suffit !

Il la plaqua assez brusquement contre le mur en brique de la ruelle.

\- Soit tu te reprend soit ton frère est mort ! Choisis !

Elle lui lança un regard haineux mais cessa de pleurer. Ho, comme elle avait envi de lui arracher la langue ! Il avait une vilaine marque rouge sur la joue et elle ressentait une certaine satisfaction de savoir qu'elle en était la responsable.

\- Le suspect ne s'est jamais débarrassé des téléphones de ses victimes ! On les as toujours retrouvés sur les corps alors pourquoi pas cette fois ci ?! Tu connais ton frère mieux que nous, il n'y a que toi qui peux comprendre ! Continua t il.

Une fois de plus elle ravala sa colère et sa panique au prix d'un gros effort et força son cerveau a se remettre en marche.

\- C'est Jacob qui as du s'en débarrasser, proposa t elle sans lâcher Hotch du regard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour laisser un indice.

\- Pourquoi ici ?! Dans quel but ? Aller réfléchis !

Elle décrocha son regard de celui de Hotch et leva les yeux vers l'immeuble qui lui faisait face, au pied duquel ils avaient retrouvé le téléphone. Légèrement plus haut qu'eux, invisible si on ne levait pas la tête, un escalier de secours. Tous suivirent son regard.

\- Ce bâtiment est l'un de ceux qui abritent des appartements loués a la semaine ! Dit Reid.

Hotch lâcha la jeune femme et tous se mirent a courir vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. L'odeur d'urine et de moisi leur prit a la gorge dans le hall. Un homme, probablement le concierge, passait un balais encore plus crasseux que le sol.

\- Avez vous vu entrer deux hommes ensembles cette dernière heure ? Demanda précipitamment Hotch.

L'homme les toisa dédaigneusement, visiblement peu enclin a répondre a leur questions.

\- Non, dit il simplement.

Théa s'apprêtait a lui sauter dessus quand Reid intervint.

\- Inutile de lui demander ! Il y a un tableau avec des clefs comme dans un hôtel a l'entrée. Il ne manque qu'une seule clef, l'appartement 26 !

\- Il vous faut un mandat pour entrer dans un appartement ! Répondit le concierge.

Mais Théa sortit son arme et le bouscula pour se diriger vers l'escalier.

\- Allez porter plainte ! Lança t elle.

Ils suivirent le mouvement et grimpèrent les deux étages rapidement mais silencieusement. L'appartement 26 fut vite en vue et Hotch enfonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule sans attendre.

\- FBI ! Hurla t il. Ne bougez pas !

Tout se passa très vite. Ils eurent a peine le temps d'apercevoir Collins qui pointait son arme de service sur un Jacob ligoté et bâillonné qu'il poussa sa victime vers l'agent. Hotch réceptionna Jacob et se mit rapidement devant lui. Mais le suspect tira et le coup de feu retentit dans le tout petit appartement. Dans la cohue qui s'en suivit le tueur en profita pour se faufiler par la fenêtre et se retrouver sur l'escalier de secours.

\- Jacob ! Cria Théa en se précipitant sur son frère.

Avec des mains tremblantes elle lui ôta son bâillon. Il avait une plaie qui saignait au cuir chevelu mais ne semblait pas blessé outre mesure et était tout a fait conscient.

\- Tu vas bien ?!

\- Hotch ! Hurla Emily.

Théa se retourna et constata avec angoisse que c'était Hotch qui avait pris la balle ! Ce dernier saignait abondamment a l'épaule et gémissait de douleur, assit sur le sol et Emily penchée sur lui.

\- C'est rien ! Grogna t il. Rattrapez le !

\- Je passe par devant ! Cria Morgan en sortant de l'appartement par la porte.

Théa tourna a nouveau son regard vers Jacob.

\- Je vais bien ! Cria t il. Attrapes cet enfoiré !

\- Ok.

Elle se leva et suivit le suspect par la fenêtre, son arme a la main.

\- Je vais avec elle, restez ici et appelez une ambulance, dit Emily avant de suivre le mouvement de sa collègue.

Après avoir appelé une ambulance, Reid aida Hotch a ôter sa veste et fit pression sur la blessure tandis que Rossi débarrassait Jacob de ses liens.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Aie !

\- Désolé, répondit Reid. Il y a une plaie derrière votre épaule, la balle est ressortie, vous allez vous en tirer.

\- Merci je m'en serait douté ! Râla t il. J'espère qu'ils vont le choper ! Aïeuh ! T'en fais exprès ?!

\- Vous croyez ? dit Reid en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ça va ! Je sais que j'ai déconné ! Je suis désolé ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment...

\- On sait très bien ce que vous avez, répondit Reid. Vous êtes en première ligne et Cooper vous mène la vie dure a cause de nous.

\- Peut être... Je sais pas... Aïe !

\- Ne bougez pas ! J'ai presque réussi a stopper l'hémorragie.

Il aida Hotch a se relever et alla le faire assoir dans le couloir, ils ne devaient pas contaminer encore plus la scène de crime. Rossi en fit de même avec le frère de Théa qui avait tout de même l'air un peu sonné et était blanc comme un linge. Hotch se tourna vers Jacob.

\- Expliques nous ce qui s'est passé ? On ne vous a pas vu sortir du bar, c'est a n'y rien comprendre !

\- Vous ne pouviez pas, répondit Jacob qui tâtait avec prudence sa tête douloureuse. Il y avait une quatrième sortie.

\- Impossible ! On avait les plans du bar.

\- Qui datent un peu si vous voulez mon avis. Il y a une espèce de local poubelle dans une arrière cuisine près des toilettes. Le local est commun avec le magasin voisin du bar. Nous sommes passés par là. Il avait les clefs du magasin. Quand j'ai compris que vous nous verriez pas sortir, j'ai voulu utiliser mon téléphone mais il a sortit son arme et m'a a moitié assommé avec ! Il m'a emmené ici sans que le concierge ne dise quoi que se soit ! A croire qu'il est dans le coup ! J'ai profiter qu'il se retourne pour verrouiller la porte pour jeter mon téléphone par la fenêtre. J'espérais que vous le trouviez.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir garder sur toi ? Demanda Reid. Garcia aurait tracé l'application qu'elle avait installé dessus.

\- En entrant dans la chambre j'ai tout de suite remarqué le brouilleur qu'il y a près du lit, je connais bien ce modèle j'ai aidé a le commercialiser. Il est très efficace mais a un champs d'action très réduit. En lançant mon téléphone deux étages plus bas il serait hors de porté du brouilleur.

\- C'était intelligent, dit Reid. Ton réflexe t'a sauvé la vie. Ça ne saigne plus, Hotch. Mais vous allez avoir mal un petit moment...

\- Je m'en doute... J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles des autres, j'espère qu'ils ont réussi a choper Collins.

\- Vous rigolez ? Ce type a enlevé le frère de Théa ! Elle va le poursuivre jusqu'en Chine si il le faut ! Mais j'espère que c'est Emily ou Morgan qui l'aura...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jacob.

Hotch haussa un sourcil en ricanant.

\- Par ce que si elle l'attrape, elle va probablement le tuer...

Les équipes soignantes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et les deux hommes purent se faire soigner dans l'ambulance, même si Hotch y mettait beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. Il voulait savoir où étaient ses collègues et si tout se passait bien. Garcia le rassura sur ce point après que Morgan l'ai avertit qu'il avaient appréhendé le tueur.

\- Ils sont en route pour vous rejoindre Monsieur, lui dit elle. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, oui ! J'ai connu pire ! Le suspect est vivant ?

\- Bien sur !

\- C'est Morgan qui l'a eut ?

\- J'en suis pas sûre mais je crois que c'est Emily qui l'a attrapé. Ils vont vous raconter.

Le trio arriva très vite avec le suspect menotté. Il avait de nombreuses traces de coups sur le visage et boitait assez fortement. Morgan le balança a l'arrière d'une voiture de police.

\- Morgan ! Cria Hotch. Vas avec lui ! Je ne veux pas qu'on le quitte des yeux ce fumier !

Morgan hocha la tête et grimpa a son tour dans le véhicule. Théa quand a elle s'était précipité a l'arrière de la deuxième ambulance où son frère se faisait soigner sa blessure a la tête. Hotch la regarda serrer le jeune dans ses bras, un air profondément soulagé sur le visage.

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'en voudra longtemps ? Demanda t il a Reid.

\- Je ne pence pas, répondit il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Laissez lui le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Je comprendrais tu sais, qu'elle m'en veuille. J'espère juste qu'elle sait que je n'étais pas sérieux en disant qu'elle était virée.

\- Je ne crois pas mais vous allez tout de même devoir avoir une discussion tout les deux. Vous savez Hotch, je crois que nous avons tous tendance un peu a oublier qu'elle n'est pas dans l'équipe depuis aussi longtemps que nous. Elle n'a pas encore la parfaite maitrise de ses émotions sur le terrain comme vous.

\- Mais tu sais pourquoi on l'oublie aussi facilement ?

\- Par ce qu'elle est douée.

\- Exactement.

\- Vous en faites pas, Hotch, ajouta Reid. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous a déjà pardonné.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Vous avez pris une balle a la place de son frère. Pour elle cela vaut surement toutes les excuses du monde.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule valide de son chef avant de rejoindre sa fiancée et son futur beau frère.

\- Comment tu te sens, Jacob ? Demanda t il.

\- Je vais me taper une migraine d'enfer mais le médecin a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Je dois passer une radio par mesure de sûreté.

\- Dieu merci... Souffla Théa. J'ai eu si peur. Comment va Aaron ? Demanda t elle a Reid.

\- Ça va, il va s'en sortir.

\- Il m'en veux ?

\- Il s'inquiète plutôt que ça soit toi qui lui en veuille, il a un peu dépassé les bornes...

\- Moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dût le gifler.

\- Tu l'as giflé ?! S'écria Jacob. Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne l'a pas volé, si tu veux mon avis, répondit Reid en ignorant la question de Jacob.

\- C'est mon supérieur tout de même... Tu crois que je suis vraiment virée ?

\- Virée ?! Répéta Jacob.

\- Bien sûr que non mon cœur. Mais il faut que vous parliez tout les deux. Il s'en veux beaucoup aussi.

\- Je crois aussi, j'irai le voir quand les médecins auront fini de le soigner. Je vais d'abord accompagner Jacob a l'hôpital.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

\- Si ! Ne discutes pas !

Jacob bouda tout le long du voyage.

* * *

Hotch fut emmené dans l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital pour se faire prendre en charge par un médecin. La balle était ressortie mais il avait tout de même besoin de passer des radios lui aussi en plus de points de suture. Il n'allait pas pouvoir utiliser son bras pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Durant le voyage et les soins a l'hôpital, il n'avait fait que ruminer et repenser a la mission désastreuse. Avec le recul, il se disait qu'utiliser Jacob comme appât n'avait pas été son idée la plus brillante et il la regrettait amèrement. Pas parce que son épaule le faisait horriblement souffrir, mais parce qu'il avait mit en danger l'équilibre et la confiance de son équipe et plus particulièrement avec Théa. Sans compter que Jacob avait été blessé lui aussi. Cela faisait un certain temps que plus rien n'allait dans leur travail et beaucoup d'entre eux commettaient des erreurs. Lui perdait patience et prenait des décisions dangereuses, mettant a mal la cohésion de son équipe. Théa réagissait de plus en plus par instinct et ses émotions prenaient petit a petit le dessus sur sa logique. Reid avait repris goût a la vie mais sa confiance en lui était ébranlée et n'était plus autant investit dans son travail qu'auparavant. JJ avait même baissé les bras et avait quitté l'équipe. Et Emily...

Son retour l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer...

Quel gâchis...

Enfin seul dans sa chambre, le bras en écharpe, il profita d'un moment de calme pour faire le point sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Et il savait parfaitement qui était le responsable de tout ce merdier. Il en avait plus qu'assez de Cooper et de son petit jeu malsain. Chaque décision, chaque action devait être justifiée, expliquée, décortiquée... Cooper cherchait la moindre minuscule faille dans leurs affaires, les poussant au final a la faute. Il avait réussi. Hotch s'en voulait énormément de s'être fait manipulé ainsi et avait bien l'intention d'y remédier coûte que coûte. Et il avait sa petite idée sur comment faire...

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des petits coups a la porte.

\- Entrez, dit il en se redressant dans son lit en grimaçant.

Une petite tête brune fit son apparition timidement.

\- Salut... Dit elle.

\- Entres Théa, répondit il.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de lui, les joues rouges sous ses tâches de rousseurs. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait a une petite fille qui avait fait une bêtise. Sauf que dans le cas présent, c'était lui avait fait une grosse connerie.

\- Comment vas ton frère ? Demanda t il.

\- Bien, il aura une grosse bosse mais ça ira. Et toi ?

\- J'ai connu pire...

Elle baissa les yeux et se dandina sur ses pieds, faisant sourire Hotch.

\- Je suis désolée, Aaron, déclara t elle, le visage caché par ses longs cheveux. Pour la gifle et pour t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait. Je regrette tellement...

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Théa. J'ai agit comme un con. J'ai mis ton frère en danger et j'aurais dût comprendre que je t'en demandais trop. Je vous en ai tous beaucoup trop demandé. C'est mon rôle d'assurer la cohésion de l'équipe et de développer vos talents dans les meilleurs conditions possible, de vous protéger et j'ai lamentablement échoué ces derniers mois... Je comprendrais que tu n'es plus confiance en moi.

Elle redressa la tête, surprise.

\- J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe qui ! S'écria t elle d'une voix assurée, toute timidité envolée.

Hotch sourit, attendrit.

\- Même en Reid ? Demanda t il.

\- Je confierais ma vie a Spencer, je pense même avoir fait bien plus. Mais toi, tu es mon chef et je ne te suivrais pas dans toutes ces affaires si je n'avais pas une confiance aveugle en toi !

Touché par sa déclaration, il lui offrit un sourire ému.

\- Écoutes, Aaron, continua t elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je sais a quel point je peux être bornée et chiante mais...

Il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Tu es un formidable agent et tes qualités comme tes défauts font de toi ce que tu es et pour rien au monde je ne changerais le moindre trait de ton sale caractère !

Il vit ses yeux briller et se remplir de larmes.

\- Et je suis toujours aussi fier de travailler avec toi, ajouta t il.

Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus éblouissant avant de se précipité dans ses bras, prenant garde a ses blessures. Il sentit ses larmes lui mouiller le cou.

\- Je vous aimes tous, déclara t elle. Vous êtes ma famille et je n'aurais jamais put en rêver de meilleure.

Sachant a quel point ce que ces mots pouvaient signifier pour elle, il fut touché en plein cœur et la serra contre lui un bon moment.

\- Écoutes moi, dit il en se séparant. Je ne veux plus que cette situation se reproduise. J'ai laissé Cooper jouer avec nous beaucoup trop longtemps. Je vais régler le problème et tout redeviendra comme avant, je te le promet. D'accord, ma belle ?

\- D'accord, répondit elle d'une petite voix mouillée.

Il lui essuya le visage inondé de larmes et lui embrassa le front.

\- Vas rejoindre ton fiancé, je crois que vous avez une bonne nouvelle a annoncer a ton frère.

Elle sourit, le cœur légers avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Heu, Théa ? La rappela t il.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est toi qui as attrapé le suspect ?

\- Non, c'est Emily. Elle m'a pris de vitesse et heureusement je dois dire, j'aurais été bien capable de le tuer cet enfoiré ! Quoi qu'Emily y a mit son cœur et n'y est pas aller de main morte non plus...

\- Ha oui ?

\- Hum...

\- Ho, excusez moi ! Dit une voix. Je venais juste voir si vous alliez bien, Hotch. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Non, on avait fini, Emily, répondit Théa.

\- Tout vas bien ? Demanda Prentiss.

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit Hotch en regardant Théa. Tu peux entrer, Emily.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre et alla s'assoir sur la chaise près du lit et tendit un gobelet de café a son supérieur.

\- Je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin d'un remontant.

\- Merci...

Théa observa Hotch intensément durant un moment, trouvant bien étrange qu'il fuit le regard de leur collègue, avant de finalement franchir la porte.

\- Reposes toi bien Aaron, a tout a l'heure.

\- A plus tard.

* * *

L'ambiance s'allégea considérablement par la suite. Le reste de l'équipe furent soulagé de voir leurs collègues réconciliés.

Il s'avéra que le Shérif n'était absolument pas complice des crimes de son adjoint et se montra extrêmement indigné que son propre subalterne soit le responsable de ses massacres. Le tueur s'expliqua sans se faire prier sur ses agissements et ils apprirent avec surprise qu'il avait fait tout cela dans le seul et unique but de satisfaire son supérieur. Ce dernier étant homophobe, il avait voulu semer la peur et la panique dans les quartiers afin de chasser cette population. L'esprit perturbé par un amour sans espoir de retour. Jacob trouva cela complétement illogique.

Le gardien de l'immeuble fut lui aussi arrêter pour complicité ou tout du moins pour non assistance a personne en danger et pour entrave a une enquête du FBI.

Pour ne pas fatiguer Jacob, celui ayant besoin de se reposer selon Théa, elle annula la sortie au restaurant qu'elle avait prévue et préféra un bon vieux chinois a emporter. Installés dans la suite du jeune homme, Théa et Reid rirait allègrement avec lui, jouissant d'un peu de paix et de se retrouver en famille. Repu et détendu se leva du canapé pour commander du café a la réception.

\- Attends une seconde s'il te plais, l'interrompit sa sœur. Spencer et moi nous avons quelque chose a t'annoncer.

\- Tu es enceinte ?!

\- Mais nan enfin ! Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? Et toi ça te fait rire ?!

Reid riait de bon cœur devait la mine scandalisée de sa fiancée.

\- Bah tu sais, commença Jacob. C'est ce qui arrive souvent aux couple hétéro qui s'aime. Et comme tu es la reine des accidents...

\- Je te permets pas !

\- Je plaisante, petite sœur, ria t il. Que voulez m'annoncer ?

\- Et bien, répondit Reid. Nous espérions que tu pourrais passer quelques jours a Quantico le printemps prochain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aimerai que tu me conduise a l'hôtel pour notre mariage.

L'information mit quelques secondes pour être assimilée avant qu'un grand sourire n'éclaire le visage du jeune homme.

\- Ça sera un immense honneur, répondit il.

Il se leva pour les prendre tout les deux dans ses bras.

\- Alethéa n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux, dit il a Reid. Bienvenu dans la famille !

\- Et je n'aurais jamais cru trouver une femme aussi formidable, ajouta Reid en serrant Théa contre lui.

\- Champagne alors !

* * *

Les prochains chapitre vont accéléré les choses ;) Je n'en dit pas plus :)

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis en review ! Salut les artistes !


	46. Chapitre 46

Hellow, merci infiniment pour vos reviews et d'avoir mis la fic en favoris ^^ J'espère que les délais entre les chapitres ne vous décourage pas ;) Je fait mon possible pour aller vite ! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas a aller découvrir mon autre fic que vous trouverez sur mon profil ;) Pour les fan de the walking dead !

* * *

 **Chapitre 46**

Erin Strauss avait pensé pouvoir prendre du recul un certain temps avec son travail, voir même peut être prendre sa retraite mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Un appel aussi surprenant qu'urgent l'avait tiré de son congé, l'obligeant a se rendre au DSC ce matin là. Elle traversa les couloirs d'un pas pressé pour ce rendre au bureau de l'agent Hotchner, savourant malgré tout de retrouver ces lieux familiers. Elle toqua a la porte du bureau et fut invitée a entrer.

\- Agent Hotchner, salua t elle. Ravie de vous revoir !

\- Madame, répondit il en se levant de son fauteuil de bureau.

Il lui tendit la main et elle s'apprêtait a la lui serrer mais marqua un temps d'arrêt, la surprise se lisant clairement dans ses yeux.

\- Que vous est il arrivé ? Demanda t elle, étonnée de découvrir l'agent le bras en écharpe et la mine très fatiguée.

\- Une affaire un peu compliquée, expliqua t il en servant deux tasses de café. Une balle tirée par un suspect.

\- C'est a propos de ce sujet que vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda t elle en acceptant le café. Votre message avez l'air urgent.

\- En partie et je vous remercie d'être venue si vite, mais ma blessure n'est qu'un détail. Comment allez vous ? Votre congé est il agréable ?

\- Il est profitable, répondit elle en s'approchant de la baie vitrée donnant sur l'open space, sa tasse chaude dans les mains. Mais je vous avoue que revenir dans cette ambiance si particulière des bureau du FBI me fait me demander si ce congé n'a pas déjà assez duré.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

Elle lui fit un sourire et repris sa contemplation des bureaux en buvant son café. Son entente avec l'agent Hotch et son équipe avait toujours été un peu compliqué mais elle reconnaissait bien volontiers que le DSC était la meilleure équipe que le FBI avait engagé et que ses problèmes personnels étaient a l'origine des différents qu'elle avait eu avec eux. Elle avait donc décidé de prendre un peu de vacances, de régler ses soucis, prendre du recul. Elle avait toute confiance en Hotch et en sa capacité a gérer son équipe sans chaperon derrière son dos. Son regard tomba sur le Dr Reid qui lisait un livre assit a son bureau.

\- Comment va le Dr Reid ? Demanda t elle. Quand je suis partie, il semblait vraiment très affecté par la mort de l'agent Prentiss.

\- Disons que la soudaine résurrection d'Emily a plutôt bien contribué a lui redonner un bon moral !

Elle se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux.

\- Elle est vivante ?!

\- Oui, répondit il en s'approchant de la baie vitrée a son tour. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

\- Pas du tout ! Que s'est il passé ?

\- Une mission spéciale a requis sa présence au Moyen Orient. Sans entrer dans les détails, disons que sa mort était nécessaire pour sa couverture. Sa mission s'est terminée et elle est revenue dans l'équipe. Malheureusement l'agent Jarreau a accepté un autre poste a ce moment là. Elle seule était au courant de la mission de Prentiss et le poids du secret était trop lourd a porter.

\- Je la comprend...

Elle vit une jeune femme entrer dans l'open space, une longue crinière de cheveux noirs battant dans son dos.

\- Et comment s'en sort l'agent Terrador ?

\- Remarquablement bien ! Sourit il. Elle est brillante et apprends très vite. Ils font un duo remarquable avec le Dr Reid.

\- Et même un peu plus que cela, non ? Demanda t elle.

Il suivit son regard et tomba sur Théa qui se penchait sur Reid pour lui coller un énorme baiser sur la joue. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Oui, c'est une longue histoire... Répondit Hotch. Le Dr Reid est vraiment passé par une période extrêmement difficile et l'agent Terrador fut un soutient très important pour lui. Elle l'a compris et lui a sortit la tête de l'eau a coups de pieds au cul !

Il se souvenait encore de cette époque qui lui paraissait si loin déjà.

\- Ils sont tombés amoureux rapidement et cela nous ait apparut comme une suite logique a leur histoire. Ils vont se marier en mai prochain.

\- Ils sont mignons... Répondit Strauss sans quitter le jeune couple des yeux.

Puis elle se tourna a nouveau vers Hotch et fut a nouveau frappé par le visage fatigué du chef de section.

\- Tout semble aller pour le mieux, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ? Jusqu'à présent vous ne m'avez annoncé que de bonnes nouvelles. Et je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de mon aval pour les futurs mariés, il y a bien longtemps que les relations entres deux agents n'est plus vraiment un problème.

\- C'est justement a ce propos que je voulais vous parler. Si pour vous tout ceci sont de bonnes nouvelles, ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde ! Le prochain mariage de Reid et Théa pose soucis.

\- A qui ?

\- A celui qui vous a remplacé, Benjamin Cooper.

Il lui raconta en détails tout ce qui avait pu se passer ces derniers mois. Comment Cooper s'était farouchement opposé au couple de Reid et Théa, comment il avait remis en question chaque décision, chaque action sur chaque affaire que l'équipe avait mené, les poussant a la faute. Comment Reid avait faillit en payer le prix et comment il s'acharnait sur eux. Comment lui même avait prit des décisions irraisonnées, l'amenant a ce prendre une balle dans l'épaule.

\- Vous nous connaissez Erin, finit il. Vous savez que notre équipe fonctionne parfaitement quand elle est unie. Nous avons certes par moments des méthodes disons border lignes... Mais ...

\- Mais je sais a quel point votre travail est important pour chacun d'entre vous et que les rares erreurs qui ont étés commises ne l'ont été sans une raison juste, l'interrompit elle.

Soulagé qu'elle comprenne cela, Hotch soupira profondément.

\- Aujourd'hui, l'équipe est en danger. Cooper en fait une affaire personnelle et nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi. Nous avons quelques pistes... Mais rien de bien concret.

\- Cela a un rapport avec l'agent Terrador ? Je sais que c'est lui qui a voulu qu'elle intègre votre équipe.

\- Cela a tout a voir avec elle, expliqua t il. Et pour être honnête avec nous, je le soupçonne d'avoir des raisons bien plus graves qu'une simple ambition professionnelle.

\- Je vois... Qu'attendez vous de moi ?

\- Que vous repreniez votre poste, dit il. Revenez travailler avec nous et mettez Cooper sur la touche ! Il est nuisible et j'ai peur que, malgré nos efforts, que tout ceci n'aboutisse a une catastrophe pour le département. S'il vous plait, ajouta il d'un air presque suppliant. Ils sont tous au bout du rouleau...

Elle tourna les yeux a nouveau vers l'open space et remarqua que Reid avait les traits marqués par le stress et même du haut des escaliers elle pouvait voir les profondes cernes qui entouraient les yeux verts de Théa. Et elle n'était pas la seule, les agents Morgan, Prentiss et Rossi n'avaient pas meilleures mines quand elle les vit traverser les bureaux. En y prêtant attention, elle pouvait a présent voir qu'il se dégageait d'eux une ambiance tendue et pesante.

Elle refis face a Hotch qui attendait sa réponse avec anxiété.

* * *

Théa retira rapidement sa main du plat brulant.

\- Aïeuh ! S'écria t elle en portant son doigt a sa bouche.

\- Fais attention !

Reid pris la paire de manique et sortit le plat du four a sa place.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda t il.

\- Oui, oui... Comme d'habitude.

Elle se passa la main sous l'eau froide avant de reprendre le couteau de cuisine pour finir de découper les légumes. Mais Reid le lui prit des mains.

\- Donnes moi ça, tu vas finir par te couper un doigt... Tu es bien nerveuse ce soir, Princesse.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Aaron veut nous voir ? Son message était bien mystérieux...

\- Non, je ne sais pas mais ça avait l'air sérieux... Faut pas t'inquiéter comme ça, ma chérie.

\- Imagines qu'il nous annonce que l'un de nous est viré ? Ou nous tous ! Qu'est ce qui se passera ?! Tous ça, c'est de ma faute ! Je m'en voudrais a mort si Aaron avait des soucis ! J'ai été trop bornée ! J'aurais dût l'écouter plus souvent ! Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être bête !

\- Théa... L'interrompit Reid en posant le couteau.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Calmes toi, tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis, nous avons tous commis des erreurs malheureuses...

\- Parfois je me dit que je n'ai fait qu'apporter le malheur a l'équipe...

Reid fronça les sourcils et attrapa le visage de sa fiancée délicatement entre ses mains. Elle leva des yeux brillants vers lui.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu pense cela, dit il. En ce qui me concerne, tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée a cette équipe.

\- Tu dis ça par ce que tu m'aime...

\- N'est ce pas la meilleure des raisons ?

\- Si.

\- Et n'est ce pas ce qui compte le plus ?

\- Si...

\- Alors tout va bien.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Elle enfouis son visage dans son cou et respira cette odeur si particulière qu'elle aimait tant, une odeur de vieux livre et de café.

\- On va passer une bonne soirée tous ensemble et peu importe ce que va nous annoncer Hotch. On est ensemble et c'est ce qui compte.

\- Hum...

Elle se laissa aller a son étreinte, savourant les mains douces qui lui caressait le dos.

\- Tu devrais plutôt penser au mariage, je crois que Garcia a une petite idée pour la tenue des demoiselles d'honneur.

\- Ça risque d'être très coloré... Répondit Théa. Mais peu importe, du moment qu'ils seront tous autour de nous ce jour là. A ce propos, j'aimerais que l'ont fasse la cérémonie ici, dans le jardin.

Il se décolla un peu et plongea son regard dans les deux orbes verts de sa fiancée.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda t il en souriant.

\- Oui, le jardin est magnifique au printemps, et nous avons suffisamment de place ici pour accueillir tout le monde.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Si ça te rend heureuse alors c'est parfait pour moi.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, laissant ses mains descendre sur les hanches pleines de la jeune femme. Tout a fait réceptive, Théa se mit a ronronner dans ses bras. Ho ce qu'il aimait quand elle faisait ça... Enhardit, il accentua ses caresses et fit passer ses mains sous le légers t-shirt qu'elle portait et décida que de toute façon ce dernier était beaucoup trop grand et surtout trop encombrant. Prenant possession de sa bouche, il commença a déboutonner un a un les boutons tandis qu'elle s'attaquait a sa boucle de ceinture. Il frissonna quand les petits doigts agiles glissèrent le long de ses hanches mais fut interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée, le faisant grogner.

\- Sommes nous condamnés a être interrompus ainsi a chaque fois qu'une idée crapuleuse me traverse l'esprit ?

Elle rit et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, lui souffla mille promesse pour la nuit prochaine a l'oreille avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Aaron ! Dit elle en découvrant son supérieur. Nous parlions de toi justement !

\- Ha oui ? Vous vous disiez que vous aviez marre de m'avoir comme patron ? Plaisanta t il tandis que la jeune femme l'aidait a retirer sa veste.

\- Quelque chose comme ça ! Répondit Reid sur le même ton en lui serrant la main.

\- Je vous ai interrompu peut être ? Demanda t il soudainement, un petit sourire moqueur sur le coin des lèvres.

Reid suivi son regard et se hâta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, rentrant sa chemise dans son jean et refermant sa boucle de ceinture en rougissant.

\- Hum... Heu... Rien qui ne puisse être remis a plus tard... Bafouilla t il.

Heureusement pour lui, Théa vint a sa rescousse.

\- En fait on se demandais pourquoi tout ce mystère autour de ton message, dit elle, attirant de nouveau l'attention de Hotch sur elle tandis que son fiancé se rhabillait.

\- Ça vous inquiètes, hein ? Sourit il.

Reid se dit qu'il paraissait bien détendu, ce qu'il voulait leur annoncer ne devais pas être si grave que cela.

\- Cela inquiète suffisamment Théa pour qu'elle se brule en sortant le plat du four et elle a déjà cassé 3 assiettes depuis que nous sommes rentrés du bureau. Je vous parle même du rayon boite de conserves du super marché tout a l'heure en faisant les courses, je crois que la vendeuse nous a maudit sur 5 générations.

Théa cacha son visage rouge de honte dans ses mains. Hotch leur avait a tous envoyé un message tandis que toute l'équipe prenait un dernier café avant de rentrer chez eux, les prévenant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important a leur annoncer. Théa les avaient donc tout naturellement invités a venir prendre le diner chez eux. Au retour du bureau, elle et Reid s'étaient arrêtés au centre commercial afin de faire quelques emplettes pour le repas. Mais stressée de savoir ce que Hotch allait leur dire, elle n'avait pas regardé où elle mettait les pieds et avait renversé une pyramide de haricots en conserve. Reid se souviendrait a jamais du regard de haine que leur avait lancé la vendeuse qui venait justement de finir sa pyramide. La jeune femme s'était répandu en excuses et avait voulu aider la vendeuse a reconstruire sa tour mais fit encore plus de dégâts...

Les deux éclatèrent de rire tandis que Théa voulu se faire toute petite.

\- Je voulais attendre que tout le monde soit là mais je vais faire une exception pour vous. Je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une autre catastrophe.

Retrouvant leur sérieux, ils s'assirent autour de la table a manger pour l'écouter. Théa leur servit un verre et attendit avec angoisse que Hotch leur raconte.

\- J'ai trouvé une solution pour que Cooper nous laisse tranquilles, annonça t il.

Surpris, le couple échangea un regard.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas mis ton poste en danger ! Répondit Théa.

\- Pas du tout, la rassura t il. J'ai demandé a Erin Strauss de reprendre son poste.

\- C'est elle qui m'a engagée, je croyais qu'elle était en congé sabbatique ?

\- Elle ne l'est plus, ou du moins elle ne le sera plus d'ici demain. Je lui ai raconté tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tout ? Demanda Reid en haussant un sourcil.

\- Dans les moindres détails, confirma t il. Je n'ai rien caché. Cooper est nuisible et l'équipe était en train de prendre un chemin dangereux. Je suis sûr que tu l'as aussi remarqué, Reid.

Le jeune génie grimaça.

\- J'étais sur la mauvaise pente avant que Cooper n'entre en scène...

\- Pente que tu as remonté l'année dernière, rappela Hotch. As tu lu le rapport d'Emily sur l'affaire a San Francisco ? L'adjoint en a pris pour son grade et elle a fait preuve de beaucoup trop de zèle !

\- Mais il t'avais tiré dessus ! Protesta Théa.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison et tu le sais. Emily est frustrée, en fait beaucoup trop et surcompense. Elle s'en veux de nous avoir fait croire a sa mort. Quand a Morgan, il participe de moins en moins a nos profils, Rossi aussi. Ils sont plus a ce qu'ils font. Toi Théa, tu ne fait plus que réagir a l'instinct. Tu fonces tête baissée et cela a faillit te couter cher il n'y a pas si longtemps, t'offrant un plongeon dans un lac !

\- J'admets avoir fait n'importe quoi ce jour là...

\- Quand a toi Reid, tu admettra que tu es sur les nerfs en permanence. La mort d'Owen en fut une tragique conséquence.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix... Répondit il en baissant les yeux.

\- Je sais, mais je sais aussi que cela aurait pût se passer autrement a une autre époque. Et moi je suis le pire. Avoir utilisé Jacob comme je l'ai fait était une terrible erreur qui aurait pu très mal se terminer... Je suis encore très surprit que tu me fasse encore confiance, Théa.

Théa ouvrit la bouche mais il l'interrompit en levant une main.

\- On ne va pas revenir la dessus, on s'est expliqué a ce sujet. Toujours est il que cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi ! Cooper se sert de toi pour on ne sait encore quelle raison et j'ai peur que cela finisse mal.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Reid. Cooper ne lâchera pas le morceau et moi non plus ! Fatalement cela ira vers une catastrophe pour l'un ou l'autre. Ou pour Théa...

Sous la table, il prit la main de sa fiancée et joua un instant avec la bague qu'elle avait au doigt.

\- Que va faire Strauss ? Demanda t elle.

\- Elle va reprendre son poste et Cooper sera probablement rétrogradé ! Nous avons passé toute la journée a reprendre tout les dossiers depuis qu'il est là. Il ne prend même pas la peine de cacher son implication personnel. Il n'y a plus rien de professionnel dans son travail.

\- Cela ne va pas lui plaire...

Le reste de l'équipe arriva peu après et Hotch réitéra son discours. Un soulagement général les envahit, enfin ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur travail dans des conditions normales ! Aussi normal puisse être leur travail. Pour couronner le tout, Hotch leur annonça que le temps de faire la transition, Strauss leur avait demandé de prendre quelques jours de congé. Il leur confia qu'elle les avaient trouvé très fatigués et trop stressé pour continuer a travailler convenablement. Ils accueillir cette nouvelle avec bonheur, conscient qu'ils avaient tous besoin de repos.

Le repas ne s'éternisa pas, trop soulagés et pressés qu'ils étaient de rentrer chez eux et de profiter de cette bonne nouvelle.

Mais Reid était inquiet... Inquiet des conséquences. Cooper n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une telle humiliation ! Il hésita a faire part a Théa de ses inquiétudes mais n'eut pas le cœur de risquer d'éteindre la petite lueur de joie qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Baillant a s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la jeune femme finissait de débarrasser la table. Décidant qu'il valait mieux profiter du moment, il balaya ses craintes pour le moment et prit les assiettes des mains de Théa.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'enlève !

\- Quoi ?! Hey !

Passant les bras autour d'elle, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena directement dans la chambre sous ses rires.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Rit elle tandis qu'il la déposait sur le lit.

\- Tu m'as fait quelques promesses tout a l'heure... Souffla t il en s'allongeant sur elle.

\- Quelle mémoire mon petit grand génie, dit elle en penchant la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge aux baisers brulants que son fiancé.

Tandis que le reste de la nuit ne fut que chaleur, passion et amour, Reid finit par se dire que les choses allaient probablement s'arranger et que Cooper leur ficherais enfin la paix...

* * *

La semaine suivante, c'est une équipe en pleine forme qui revinrent au bureau ! Pour fêter cela, Garcia amena un énorme panier rempli de viennoiseries ! Strauss interrompit leur petite fête pour leur annoncer la suite des événements. Cooper avait été rétrograder, un blâme l'accompagnant vers son nouveau poste dans les bureau du FBI a Atlanta. Poste qu'il prendrait dès la semaine suivante !

\- Vous allez pouvoir reprendre le travail et faire des miracles ! Comme vous l'avez toujours fait ! Et je tenais a vous dire a quel point je suis navrée d'avoir mit Cooper sur votre route. c'était une mauvaise décision et je regrette qu'elle ait eu de telles conséquences ! En tout cas je suis également ravie d'apprendre le prochain mariage de deux de nos agents.

Elle leva une main vers Théa et Reid.

\- En mon nom et en celui du FBI, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !

Les nouvelles étant bonnes, Strauss fut invitée a participer a leur petit déjeuner festif et elle accepta volontiers un croissant et un thé. Il avaient tous extrêmement hâte de reprendre le boulot mais pour l'instant, ils profitèrent d'un moment de détente entre eux. Hotch apprécia de revoir les visages a nouveau souriant et détendus de son équipe.

La bonne humeur était contagieuse, Théa, surexcitée, décida de s'offrir une petite séance a la salle de sport du FBI. Aucune affaire en vue pour le moment et elle devait évacuée son trop plein d'énergie. Grimpant sur le tapis de course, elle fut surprise de voir son fiancé la rejoindre quelques minute plus tard, lui aussi en tenue de sport. Il partagèrent un moment a deux, profitant d'avoir la salle pour eux seuls. Riant et se défiant l'un l'autre. Au bout de deux heures intenses, Théa mit fin a la séance, essoufflée.

\- Tu as réussi a m'épuiser, chéri ! Rit elle en attrapant sa serviette.

\- Vraiment ? Répondit il. J'ai réussi a battre l'inépuisable agent Terrador ? Je suis flatté !

\- Ne le soit pas trop ! Je n'ai pas assez dormi la nuit dernière par ta faute !

Il éclata de rire, le faisant remarquer que lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormis. Elle lui tira la langue et prit la direction des vestiaires.

Essoufflée, elle s'essuya le visage avec sa serviette, vida une bouteille d'eau et ouvrit son cassier dans la ferme attention de prendre une douche chaude. Mais une main referma brutalement la porte de son casier la faisant violemment sursauter. Elle se retourna prête a frapper mais on la plaqua contre les casiers en lui immobilisant les bras. Cooper lui faisait face et lui souffla une haleine alcoolisé au visage.

\- Tu te prends pour qui ? Grogna t il. A cause de toi, j'ai tout perdu !

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il lui asséna une énorme gifle au visage, l'envoyant au sol. Sonnée, Théa cracha un peu de sang mais elle le sentit lui attraper les cheveux pour la redresser et lui faire a nouveau face.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors a votre avis ? Que va t il se passer ?! Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! A très vite et encore un énorme merci pour vos commentaires !

Dites moi aussi dans vos commentaires comment vous voyez la suite ? Notamment pour le mariage ! Comment imagineriez vous la robe et le tenue des mariés ? Je n'ai pas encore écrit ce passage et je suis très hésitante quand a la robe de Théa :p Qui seront les témoins ? Les demoiselles d'honneur ? Jacob sera t il présent pour mener Théa ? Hihi j'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! Ça ma parait bien loin de moment de l'histoire et notre couple devra passer encore bien des épreuves avant de pouvoir s'unir ! Quoi ? Sadique ? Moi ? Meuh naaaaaaaan... :p

On était encore bien loin de la fin !


	47. Chapitre 47

Bon je vais arrêter de m'excuser pour les délais ça devient redondant :p

Voici la suite :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 47**

Par réflexe, elle lui fit une clef de bras et parvint à lui faire lâcher prise. Libérée, elle cogna a son tour. Il ne devait pas s'attendre a ce qu'elle se défende si vite et si fort car il ne riposta pas immédiatement, les réflexes probablement ralentis par l'alcool.

\- Ne me touchez pas, gronda t elle. Vous seul êtes le responsable de votre situation ! N'aggravez pas votre cas !

\- Pétasse ! Hurla t il avant de se jeter a nouveau sur elle.

Mais cette fois elle était prête et évita habillement le point qu'il lança vers elle. Elle le frappa a nouveau au visage, puis dans le ventre, l'obligeant a se plier en deux. Fou de rage, il s'élança et parvint a l'agripper pour l'envoyer contre les casiers. L'écrasant de tout son poids, il fit glisser une main sur sa hanche, prenant Théa de court qui ne s'attendait pas a ça.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! S'écria t elle, la peur s'insinuant dans ses veines tandis que la main descendait de plus en plus bas. Lâchez moi !

Elle voulu crier mais il étouffa ses hurlements en collant sa bouche contre la sienne. Horrifiée, ne réagit que quand la langue de Cooper chercha a s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Écœurée, elle mordit de toutes ses forces la lèvre de Cooper qui hurla de douleur. Il relâcha sa prise et Théa en profita pour tenter de se dégager mais il la gifla a nouveau et la recolla contre les casiers. Il entoura sa gorge de ses mains et serra.

\- D'une manière ou d'une autre j'aurais ce que je veux, que tu le veuille ou non ! Cria t il, la bouche en sang.

Les yeux écarquillés et morte de peur, Théa chercha un moyen de se tirer de là. Il se pencha sur elle et elle crut qu'il allait encore l'embrasser mais il s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Depuis que je t'ai vue a l'académie, j'ai su. J'ai su que je devais t'avoir. J'ai tout fait pour que le DSC t'engage, ta carrière c'est a moi que tu la doit. Tu as une dette envers moi. Je t'ai laissé le temps, je voulais que tu vienne a moi de toi même. Mais il a fallu que ce gringalet de génie a la noix se mette sur mon chemin ! Je te voulais pour moi seul !

Le souffle bloqué, elle commençait a voir des étoiles, les yeux rivés sur ceux fou de Cooper. Mais brusquement, la pression sur sa gorge disparut. Elle tomba a genoux au sol, reprenant son souffle et cherchant ce qui l'avait sauvé. Elle leva les yeux sur Reid qui, le visage ravagé de colère, bouscula Cooper et lui décrocha un coup de point a la mâchoire.

\- Ne poses plus jamais tes mains sur elle ! Hurla t il.

Reid fit voler les coups, Cooper eut bien du mal a réagir tant le jeune génie avait perdu le contrôle. Reid sentait craquer ses phalanges sur le visage de son adversaire. Ressentant un plaisir malsain a entendre les gémissements de douleur de Cooper. Ce dernier finit tout de même par réussir a trouver une occasion et parvint a envoyer un peu plus loin le jeune agent fou de rage. Mais Reid n'était pas seul. Alerté par les cris, Hotch entra a son tour dans le vestiaire et sans se poser de question se jeta sur Cooper pour le plaquer au sol et lui passer les menottes.

\- Théa ! S'écria Reid en aidant sa fiancée a se redresser. Tout vas bien ? Tu saignes ! Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il ta fait ?!

Au bord des larmes, Théa cracha encore un peu de sang. Mais elle savait que parmi le liquide au gout métallique, il n'y avait pas que le sien. Le souvenir encore brulant de la bouche de Cooper sur la sienne lui souleva le cœur et elle poussa Reid pour se pencher au dessus de l'un des lavabo pour vomir ses tripes. A deux doigts de défaillir, elle ne parvint a rester debout que par ce que le jeune agent avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

\- Lâchez moi Hotch ! grogna Cooper, toujours immobilisé sur le sol. Vous allez tous payer ! A commencer par la pétasse !

\- Faites le sortir d'ici ! Cria Reid tandis que sa fiancée était toujours penchée sur le lavabo.

Heureusement, Anderson entra dans le vestiaire avec d'autres agent et emmenèrent un Cooper rouge de colère sur l'ordre de Hotch.

\- Foutez le moi au trou ! Je m'en occuperais plus tard !

Puis il s'approcha du couple. Théa était encore secouée de haut le cœur mais n'avait plus rien a vomir. Les phalanges blanches a force de s'accrocher a la céramique du lavabo, elle tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Hotch, inquiet. J'appelle une ambulance.

\- Non... Murmura t elle. Non, ça va aller...

Elle alluma le robinet et se rinça le visage et la bouche avec des mains tremblantes. Puis, aidée par son fiancé qui la plaqua contre lui pour qu'elle tienne debout, elle leva des yeux brillants de larmes vers Reid.

\- Merci, sans toi je ne sais pas jusqu'où...

Il la serra contre lui.

\- Je suis là, ça va aller maintenant, il ne t'approcha plus.

A l'intérieur, il brulait de rage mais il devait d'abord s'occuper de sa fiancée qui s'accrochait a sa chemise. Ce pourri allait payer cher ce qu'il venait de faire ! Quelle chance qu'il décide lui aussi a ce moment la de quitter le tapis de course et de passer près des vestiaires des femmes. Il avait entendu des bruits lui rappelant ceux d'une bagarre. Réalisant soudainement que Théa se trouvait a l'intérieur, il s'était précipité dans le vestiaire pour découvrir une scène qui le mit dans une colère noire. Colère qui coulait encore abondamment dans ses veines tandis qu'à présent il avait la jeune femme dans ses bras, sauve.

\- Venez, dit Hotch. Allons dans mon bureau, tu ne veux pas voir de médecin mais tu vas quand même reprendre tes esprits au calme.

Théa approuva de la tête en reniflant et Reid l'aida a marcher jusqu'à l'open space puis jusqu'au bureau de Hotch. Il la fit assoir sur le canapé pendant que Hotch fermait les stores.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Reid, fou d'inquiétude. Il t'a fait mal ?

Il lui souleva le menton pour examiner la lèvre meurtrie mais elle repoussa doucement sa main.

\- C'est rien, je pence que je lui ai fait plus mal que lui ne m'en a fait.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Je ne sais pas, expliqua t elle. J'ai fait une séance de sport et il m'est tombé dessus dans les vestiaires ! Il était complément fou ! Il puait l'alcool !

Elle raconta ce qui venait de ce passer et Reid dut faire un effort surhumain quand elle annonça qu'il avait forcé a l'embrasser.

\- Je vais tuer ce fumier ! râla t il.

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin... Continua Théa, je l'ai mordu et j'ai presque réussi a me dégager mais il ma serrer la gorge...

Reid voyait les marques rouges sur son cou, lui envoyant une décharge supplémentaire de colère supplémentaire dans les veines. Mais Théa leva des yeux suppliants vers lui.

\- Heureusement tu es arrivé a temps.

Elle se pencha vers lui, quémandant ses bras. Il les lui ouvrit grands et la laissa s'apaiser contre lui. Hotch réfléchissait a toute vitesse a la suite des choses. La réaction de Cooper avait dépassé ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il savait que leur ancien chef allait chercher a se venger mais il ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à s'en prendre ainsi physiquement a Théa ! Il aurait plutôt pensé que sa cible serait Reid... Il avait gardé un œil sur le jeune agent toute la journée, allant jusqu'à le suivre a la salle de sport et il avait bien fait car c'est ainsi qu'il s'était trouvé a proximité des vestiaires et qu'il avait put venir en aide au couple. En colère, il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des coups a la porte. Hotch alla ouvrir et découvrit tout le reste de l'équipe qui attendait avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Morgan. On vous a vu passer et Théa n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

Hotch soupira.

\- Cooper a agressé Théa dans les vestiaires, expliqua t il.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Garcia. Elle va bien ?

Sans attendre la réponse elle passa sous le bras de Hotch qui tenait toujours la porte et entra dans le bureau.

\- Ho mon dieu, Wonder Woman, tu vas bien ?

Elle trottina jusqu'à sa collègue toujours assise sur le canapé. Théa leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

\- Tout va bien Pénélope, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les autres entrèrent a leur tour dans le bureau et Hotch referma la porte. Ils furent tous très choqués d'apprendre ce qui venait de se passer et entourèrent Théa de tout leur soutient. Reid fut même chassé du canapé par Garcia qui prit sa place en posant une couverture sur les épaules de Théa tandis qu'Emily lui mit un café chaud entre les mains. Rossi se pencha lui aussi sur elle pour examiner les marques rouges sur sa joue, conséquences des deux gifles qu'elle avait prit.

\- Quel salaud ! Dit il. S'en prendre ainsi a une femme par surprise ! Il ne vaut pas mieux que tout les tordus qu'on a collé au trou !

\- Il va les rejoindre avec ça, répondit Théa. Je vais bien David, relevez vous, vous allez vous faire mal a rester a genoux ainsi !

\- Petite ingrate ! Répondit il mais il fut rassuré de la voir sourire et plaisanter.

\- Où il est ?! Demanda Morgan dont le visage trahissait sa colère contenue.

\- En salle d'interrogatoire, répondit Hotch, lui même agité de la même colère. Il attend que je vienne m'occuper de son cas.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit ?! Demanda Emily. Il n'a pas dut apprécier de se faire rétrograder mais de là à agresser Théa comme il l'a fait ! Ce n'est même pas de sa faute.

\- Non c'est la mienne, dit Hotch en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'ai demandé a Strauss de sévir et vraisemblablement elle n'a pas fait les choses a moitié. Elle était vraiment furieuse d'apprendre tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté son poste.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Aaron. C'est la mienne...

Tous se tournèrent vers Théa, étonnés.

\- Bien sur que non, Princesse ! Répondit Reid. C'est toi la victime, tu...

\- Il est amoureux de moi...

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Il a suivi mon parcourt depuis l'académie, il a tout fait pour que je travail avec vous. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu depuis le départ mais il m'a facilité la tâche.

\- Il devait penser que tu lui serais reconnaissante, ajouta Hotch.

\- Et que tu allais lui tomber dans les bras ?! S'écria Garcia. C'est complétement aberrant !

\- Tu trouve cela aberrant ? Demanda Morgan. Après tout ce qu'on voit dans le boulot ?

\- Enfin même ! Protesta t elle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu rends service a quelqu'un qu'il va forcement avoir un coup de foudre !

\- Allez savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, ajouta Rossi. Pour lui qui n'a que le travail qui compte dans sa vie, faciliter ta carrière devait représenter la preuve ultime.

\- Sauf que je suis tombée amoureuse de Spencer, continua Théa.

\- Ce qui a suffit a déclencher ses foudres... Voilà le fin mot de l'histoire, pourquoi il s'est autant acharné sur Reid puis sur le reste de l'équipe par la suite quand il n'est pas parvenu a le virer.

\- Un mobile vieux comme le monde, ajouta Morgan.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu...

Tout les visages se tournèrent vers Reid dont la colère était parfaitement visible tant il était raide et ses traits tendus.

\- Son ambition professionnelle ne pouvait expliquer a elle seule cet acharnement. Il y avait forcement autre chose. Pour être honnête, je ne voulais pas me l'admettre.

Théa se leva du canapé et s'approcha de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as dit ?

\- Je voulais pas t'inquiéter, répondit il. Et je n'était pas sur.

Il s'en voulait énormément. Si il en avait parlé avant, peut être auraient ils put éviter tout cela.

\- Comment ça va se passer maintenant ? Demanda Garcia. Il va aller en prison ?

\- Ho oui ! Intervint une voix dans leur dos.

Strauss referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança dans la pièce.

\- Anderson vient de me mettre au courant, expliqua t elle. Avant toute chose je vous interdit de vous mêler de cette affaire ! Vous êtes impliqués et trop proche de la victime. Je vous prierez donc de laisser vos collègues s'occuper de ça.

\- Je suis pas une victime ! S'insurgea Théa.

Strauss haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas vous que l'agent Cooper vient de boxer dans les vestiaires, agent Terrador ?

Théa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue.

\- C'est plutôt moi qu'il l'a boxé...

\- J'avais remarqué, continua Strauss. Il n'arrête pas de cracher du sang a cause de votre morsure !

Théa fit un petit sourire en coin, dévoilant ses dents.

\- Ne souriez pas ainsi ! Ce n'est pas très... Conventionnel comme tactique de défense. Mais efficace je dois le reconnaitre. C'est a peine si on comprend ce qu'il dit tellement sa langue a enflée.

Théa ricana et eut un regard de connivence avec Morgan qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Vos collègues sont déjà en train de l'interroger mais a part proférer ou baragouiner des insultes, il ne dit rien justifiant son geste.

\- Nous savons pourquoi il a fait ça, répondit Hotch. Il l'a avoué a Théa pendant qu'il l'agressait.

Hotch rapporta ce que Théa leur avait dit. Ses sentiments pour elle et sa colère de voir que ses espoirs étaient voués a l'échec.

\- Je comprend encore mieux votre demande de sanction, Aaron, répondit Strauss. Cooper n'a visiblement plus toute sa tête ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas a ça.

\- Il pouvait bien ouvrir sa grande gueule sur ses foutus règles de fraternisation entre les agents ce con !

Théa tourna de grands yeux vers son fiancé, lui d'habitude si poli.

\- Bah dis donc petit génie ! S'écria Morgan. Ça t'arrive pas souvent de jurer comme ça !

\- Tu ne serais pas en colère toi si un enculé s'en prenait a la femme que tu aime ?!

\- Reid ! Intervint Hotch.

Reid se renfrogna et s'avança vers la porte.

\- Excusez moi, dit il en serrant les dents.

\- Spencer ! Appela Théa.

Mais le jeune génie quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Théa voulu le suivre, peinée de voir son fiancé dans cet état mais Strauss la retint.

\- Agent Terrador vous devez voir un médecin légiste ! Il faut prendre vos blessures en photos et prendre votre témoignage pour le dossier.

\- Vous n'avez qu'a prendre les vidéos de surveillance ! Ces preuves suffiront amplement !

\- Il est bien évidant qu'il n'y a pas de vidéos surveillance dans les vestiaires voyons ! Le FBI a la réputation d'être parano mais pas au point de mettre des caméras dans les douches !

Théa protesta mais elle dut plier devant l'autorité de Strauss et accepta d'être examinée par un médecin.

\- Si vous le permettez je vais assister a l'interrogatoire, dit Hotch. Je n'interviendrais pas ! Ajouta t il en voyant Strauss ouvrir la bouche. Et Théa, fais ce qu'on te dit pour une fois !

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta prêt de Morgan.

\- Accompagne là, lui souffla t il a l'oreille. Cette tête de mule est bien capable de se tirer en douce !

\- Pas de problème.

\- Préviens moi quand c'est fini, je veux être sur qu'elle va bien. Puis raccompagne la chez elle s'il te plais. Je ne sais pas où est partit Reid.

Morgan hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver Reid, dit Emily en se levant.

Théa voulu la suivre discrètement mais Morgan la rattrapa.

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi ! Dit il.

Elle soupira et se laissa trainer vers l'infirmerie.

Emily trouva Reid prêt des ascenseurs.

\- Attends moi ! Cria t elle quand il s'engouffra dans la cabine.

Elle y entra a son tour juste a temps.

\- Emily... Grogna t il. Je voudrais être seul.

\- Tu devrais rester avec Théa ! Gronda t elle. Elle a besoin de toi.

\- Non, vous êtes avec elle. Pour le moment je ne lui sert a rien.

Elle le regarda des pieds a la tête. Il était raide, les points serrés et le visage fermé. Mais elle pouvait voir le légers tremblement qui lui agitait les mains et le menton. Elle comprit qu'il était a deux doigts de craquer et ne voulait probablement pas le faire devant sa fiancée, préférant la laisser entre les mains de ses collègues. Il devait d'abords se calmer mais ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, c'était qu'il quittait les locaux pour éviter de faire une connerie.

La rage bouillait en lui et bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Maintenant qu'il savait Théa hors de danger, il devait fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas aller coller une balle dans la tête de Cooper. Si Hotch n'était pas intervenu dans les vestiaires, il s'était sentit capable de continuer a frapper leur ancien chef jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Il quitta l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers sa voiture, plantant sa collègue sur place.

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda t elle tout de même.

\- Chez moi !

Il grimpas dans sa voiture et referma la portière. Emily le regarda partir, un peu inquiète.

* * *

Ce fut une véritable torture ! Autant pour Théa que pour Morgan. Il avait passé la dernière heure a se battre avec elle pour qu'elle se laisse examiner correctement par le médecin. Faisant preuve d'une mauvaise volonté a toute épreuve, clamant a qui mieux mieux qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire soigner, il crut même qu'elle allait frapper le pauvre docteur quand il lui annonça qu'elle devrait se rendre a l'hôpital pour plus de sureté.

\- Faites juste vos photos pour le dossier et tenez vous en là ! Scanda t elle.

Le docteur et Morgan furent tout aussi soulagés qu'elle quand la séance fut finie. Quand il la libéra, elle voulu se rendre directement au parking. Elle était inquiète pour Spencer et voulait le rejoindre. Envoyant promener Morgan qui lui disait qu'elle devait d'abords rédiger son rapport, elle tenta de le distancer pour rejoindre sa voiture. Morgan abandonna la partie et l'accompagna au parking.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, lui dit il. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire.

\- Je suis pas en sucre ! J'ai pris une claque pas une balle !

\- Tu sais que c'est plus qu'une simple claque, répondit il. De toute façon, Emily m'a dit que Reid était partit avec votre voiture.

Elle stoppa sur place.

\- Il est partit où ?

\- Il a dit qu'il allait chez lui. Emily a dit qu'il avait l'air très en colère.

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la voiture de Morgan. Ils y grimpèrent et il mit le contact.

\- Conduis moi chez moi, dit elle finalement.

\- Tu ne veux pas rejoindre Reid ? S'étonna t il.

\- Il y est.

\- Tu es sure ? Il a dit qu'il allait chez lui.

\- Chez moi c'est chez lui, je le connais fais moi confiance.

\- Ok.

Il prit la route en direction de la maison de la jeune femme, se disant qu'elle avait probablement raison. Ils roulèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que cette dernière ne le brise.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être montrée désagréable, dit elle, repliée sur son siège.

Il jeta un œil vers elle.

\- Ne le soit pas, j'aurais été bien pire a ta place.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit sourire.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas.

Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux, l'air pensive.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour Reid, dit il. Il est colère mais pas après toi.

\- Je sais, mais je comprend pas pourquoi il est partit.

\- Ça te blesse qu'il ne soit pas resté avec toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Oui et non. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste évidemment mais si il est partit c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. J'espère juste qu'il ne fait pas de bêtise.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je sais pas. Je suis inquiète, c'est tout.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'il est trop raisonnable pour ça. Il n'a probablement pas voulu que tu le vois dans tout ses états.

\- Hum...

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Théa et elle fut soulagée de voir la lumière allumée dans le salon.

\- Tu avais raison, dit Morgan en descendant de la voiture.

Elle en fit de même et s'approcha de son ami.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée et d'être resté avec moi, dit elle en lui souriant. Même si Aaron te l'a demandé.

\- Je l'aurais fait quand même ma belle.

\- Je sais.

\- Dis toi que maintenant que Cooper va vraiment vous laisser tranquille. Du fond de sa cellule il ne pourra pas faire grand chose.

Elle lui sourit et le pris dans ses bras claquant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Rentre bien et a demain.

\- Bonne nuit.

Il repartit tandis qu'elle poussait la porte d'entrée.

\- Spencer ?

\- Je suis là, répondit il depuis le salon.

Elle s'y dirigea et trouva son fiancé assis sur le canapé. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle le trouva un peu plus détendu. Elle lui sourit alla le rejoindre. Elle se laissa tomber de façon peu élégante a ses cotés et soupira d'aise quand il passa immédiatement ses bras autour d'elle.

Soulagé de l'avoir a nouveau contre lui et de voir qu'elle allait bien, il lui embrassa le front et laissa un silence apaisant s'installer. Les tensions dans son dos se détendirent petit a petit tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux en écoutant sa respiration près de son cou. Sa main glissa dans sa nuque qu'il frôla et il sentit la peau douce frisonner sous ses doigts. Il savait cet endroit sensible chez elle, il la connaissait par cœur et de la voir réagir aussitôt a sa caresse le rassura.

\- Pardon d'être partit... Murmura t il.

\- C'est pas grave, Derek est resté avec moi. Si tu es partit c'est que tu avais une bonne raison.

Il ne répondit pas mais elle le sentit plonger son nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ? Demanda t elle en jouant avec les doigts de son autre main.

\- Si, c'est juste que... J'en suis pas très fier...

\- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

\- Je sais, laisses moi juste profiter une minute.

Il replongea son nez dans ses cheveux et respira leur odeur vanillé. Maintenant qu'il était calmé, il se sentait un peu honteux de son comportement et avait l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée au pire moment. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur et semblait totalement détendue entre ses bras.

\- Si j'étais resté, commença t il finalement. J'avais peur de ne pas me maitriser et d'aller le tuer... J'ai faillit le faire dans les vestiaires. Si Hotch n'était pas intervenu, je l'aurais frappé a mort.

Il s'attendait a ce qu'elle soit choquée de sa révélation ou au moins surprise. Mais il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'elle se redresse et pause un regard doux sur lui.

\- Tu as honte d'avoir cru pouvoir le tuer ? Demanda t elle. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi.

\- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

\- Si, je crois que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me protéger.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tout comme moi, ajouta t elle.

Elle s'assit sur les genoux de son fiancé face a lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle joua avec les petites mèches dans sa nuque, lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos. Elle aussi le connaissait par cœur.

\- Si les rôles avaient été inversés, je pense que j'aurais ressentit la même chose que toi. Et tout comme toi, cela m'aurais fait peur de me savoir capable de tuer de sang froid.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle le connaissait vraiment par cœur. Étonnant quand on pense qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un an et demi. Et pourtant, ils étaient déjà fiancés. Certains auraient put trouver cela trop rapide mais pour Reid c'était une évidence. Il n'avait jamais cru en l'existence de l'âme sœur mais Théa était pour lui ce qu'il s'en rapprochait le plus.

Il colla son front au sien et pris son visage entre ses mains en soufflant, entouré de chaleur et apaisé.

\- Je t'aime, je te promet que plus jamais il ne s'approcha de toi. Ni lui ni personne.

Elle lui sourit et combla les derniers centimètres entre eux pour l'embrasser tendrement. Baiser qui se transforma en quelque chose de plus profond, de plus avide, voulant malgré elle oublier l'épouvantable gout de la bouche de Cooper sur la sienne. Il répondit au baiser avec force presque a vouloir revendiquer son territoire. Chassant efficacement l'horrible souvenir. Il ne la relâcha que parce qu'il devait reprendre son souffle.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon grand génie... Mon chevalier servant, mon héro...

Il lui sourit.

\- Ma princesse qui ne sera plus jamais en détresse.

Elle rit et colla a nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes avant qu'il ne l'allonge sur le canapé.

* * *

A très vite pour la suite :D


	48. Chapitre 48

Hello voici la suite ! Attention aux âmes sensibles ;)

Pour répondre la review de L'eau reine, Théa va voir un médecin légiste parce que ce dernier sert aussi dans la médecine légale et pas seulement pour les autopsie ;) Il s'occupe aussi des vivante ( les victimes de viol par exemple ou d'agression, il prend les photos, les échantillons, réalise des soins... ) Si je ne me trompe pas :D

Bref bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 48**

Elle se réveilla entourée de chaleur, blottie contre le corps bouillant de Spencer. Elle s'étira doucement, démêlant ses jambes de celles son fiancé avant de se redresser sur le canapé. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de monter dans leur lit la veille après avoir fait l'amour dans le salon. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie dans ses bras. Il avait simplement jeté un plaid sur eux durant la nuit. Sans doute n'avait il pas voulu la réveiller après la journée difficile qu'ils venaient de passer.

Elle le regarda un moment dormir. Examinant ses trait fins et détendus dans le sommeil. Il l'avait, encore une fois, sauvé la vieille. Elle sourit en se disant que cela devenait une habitude. Depuis leur première affaire, il n'avait cessé de la protéger. Depuis le jour ou Vanessa Tilden s'était jetée sur elle en brandissant un couteau.

Elle écarta une mèche trop longue de son front et fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue et de sa mâchoire. Il dut le sentir car il fronça le nez et se tourna sur le coté.

Tiraillée par la faim, elle descendit du canapé en douceur sans le réveiller dans l'idée de préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Il n'avaient rien mangé la veille et Spencer aurait faim lui aussi a son réveil. Elle enroula le plaid autour d'elle et monta les escaliers pour enfiler quelque chose. Mais dès lors qu'elle quitta les bras chaud de son fiancé, une vague de froid s'insinua en elle. Il faisait pourtant bon dans la maison. Resserrant le plaid autour d'elle, elle se dépêcha de gravir les marches et de se rendre a la salle de bain pour prendre une douche chaude.

L'odeur du café vint chatouiller les narines de Reid qui s'éveilla tranquillement. Il se redressa dans le canapé pour découvrir Théa qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, déjà habillée. Il se leva du canapé et enfila simplement son jean avant de la rejoindre.

\- Bonjour, dit il.

\- Bonjour, chéri.

Il passa dans son dos lui entoura la taille de ses bras avant de lui embrasser la nuque.

\- Tu sais que tu m'impressionne, dit il.

\- Ha oui ? Sourit elle. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai réussi a faire le petit déjeuner sans rien casser ? C'est vrai que c'est un exploit !

\- Parce que je te trouve radieuse.

\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Répondit elle en se retournant entre ses bras, passant les siens autour de son cou.

\- Avec ce que tu as vécue hier...

\- Spencer... Soupira t elle. C'est fini maintenant.

\- Pourtant, tu ne semble pas être affectée outre mesure.

\- Je te l'ais déjà dit, je savais a quoi je m'engageais en entrant au département. Évidemment je ne m'attendais pas a ce que mon chef de section tombe amoureux de moi et m'agresse dans les vestiaires mais je t'assure que je vais bien.

Ce qu'elle ne lui dit pas, c'est qu'elle avait passé une heure sous la douche a se frotter fort la peau au point de la faire rougir. Pour se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'avoir été souillée et salie. L'eau bouillante avait mit un long moment pour parvenir a la réchauffer. Elle allait aussi devoir se racheter une brosse a dent, la sienne était foutue.

Mais elle n'en parla pas a son fiancé, elle ne voulais pas l'inquiéter et préféra passer a autre chose. La douche lui avait fait du bien et a présent elle ne souhaitait que profiter d'un simple petit déjeuner a partager avec son homme. Et puis, il semblait être de si bonne humeur.

Cooper allait finir derrière les barreaux et tout irait bien à présent. Elle avait même hâte de retourner au bureau.

\- Tout va redevenir comme avant maintenant... Murmura t il a son oreille.

* * *

La vie repris son court et le retour au bureau se fit dans la bonne humeur. Même les images atroces de leur prochaine affaire n'étaient pas parvenues a leurs faire perdre leur enthousiasme. Quand ils revinrent trois jours plus tard de Denver où ils avaient attrapé un violeur en série et sauvé une jeune femme in extrémis, ils eurent les félicitation de Strauss. Leur chef était tout aussi heureuse qu'eux de reprendre le travail et de voir sa meilleure équipe de retour au sommet de leur art lui confirmait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

\- Je ne vous ai pas fait venir uniquement pour vous faire part de mes encouragements mais aussi parce que j'ai eu des nouvelles de l'enquête concernant l'agression de l'agent Terrador.

Retrouvant brusquement leur sérieux, tout les visages se tournèrent vers Strauss.

\- Je vous rassure immédiatement, l'agent Cooper est toujours sous les verrous. Il est en attente de son procès. Son avocat m'a fait savoir qu'il allait demander une libération sous caution quand il passera devant le juge.

\- Il ne l'obtiendra jamais ! S'énerva Morgan. Il a agressé deux agents du FBI qui étaient sous son autorité !

\- C'est ce que m'assure nos avocats, ajouta Strauss. Néanmoins, je me dois de vous informer que le passage devant le juge aura lieu dans deux semaines. Le juge décidera si il le maintient en détention ou si il lui accorde sa liberté sous caution en attendant son procès.

\- Quelles sont les chance qu'il soit libéré ? Demanda Théa.

\- Quasiment aucune, assura Strauss.

\- Quasiment ce n'est pas une certitude, grogna Reid. Cooper a le bras long malgré tout. Qu'avait vous prévus de mettre en place pour protéger Théa si jamais il sort de prison ?

\- Nous n'en sommes pas là, Dr Reid. Et quand bien même Cooper obtiendrait sa libération cela ne serait pas sans un bracelet électronique. Il sera enfermé chez lui et sous surveillance.

\- Mais au cas où ?! Insista Reid.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il irait s'en prendre a nouveau a votre fiancée ?

\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque une seule seconde ! C'est un narcissique obsessionnel, il ira jusqu'au bout pour obtenir ce qu'il veux !

\- Spencer, intervint Théa en posant une main sur celle de son fiancée. Il ne sera pas libéré, il y a trop de preuves contre lui. Rien qu'avec nos témoignages qui sont trop accablants ! Je ne risque plus rien.

Elle n'en menait tout de même pas large. A Denver, elle avait oublié cette histoire durant trois jours, savourant de reprendre une vie normale, aussi normale que soit sa vie au sein du FBI. Mais Strauss les avaient ramené a la réalité.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Théa avait l'impression de revivre. A fin d'oublier le moment ou Cooper allait passer devant le juge, elle se concentra sur son futur mariage. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se prendre autant de passion pour un tel événement. Elle n'avait jamais été comme toute ses filles qui ne rêvait que d'épouser le prince charmant lors d'un mariage somptueux. Mais elle avait trouvé son prince charmant, son preux chevalier en armure, son courageux Gryffondor... La semaine avait été chargée, entre le travail et Garcia qui l'aidait a la préparation du mariage. Et la blonde était d'un enthousiasme désarmant même pour Théa. Elle sourit en repensant au matin même, quand Garcia lui avait collé dans les bras une pile de magazine consacrés au mariage en déblatérant une tonne d'idées pour le jour J. Profitant de se retrouver seule chez elle ce soir là, Spencer étant encore au travail retardé par trop de retard dans ses dossiers, elle s'attaqua a la préparation d'un bon repas pour le retour de son amoureux. Il faisait déjà nuit et Reid ne devait pas trop tarder.

Concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Elle entendit un sinistre craquement qui résonna a l'intérieur de sa tête avant de rencontrer brutalement le sol. Le souffle coupé, la vue brouillée par un liquide chaud et épais, elle se retourna sur le dos avec lenteur.

\- Voilà qui devrait te faire te tenir tranquille, dit une voix au dessus d'elle.

Oubliant une seconde la douleur de sa tête, elle se força a ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur une paire de rangers. Une batte de baseball tomba sur le carrelage a ses cotés. Les chaussures disparurent de son champs de vision pour être remplacées par le visage de Cooper. Il lui releva la tête en attrapant ses cheveux et la força a lui faire face.

\- On fait moins la maligne maintenant ? Lui souffla t il de son haleine alcoolisé.

La tenant toujours par les cheveux, accentuant encore plus la douleur qui rayonnait dans sa tête, il la balança contre les meubles de cuisine.

Elle prit appuis sur le plan de travail pour tenter de se remettre debout mais la tête lui tournait et un violent vertige lui fit perdre a nouveau l'équilibre. Elle essuya le sang qui lui coulait toujours dans les yeux.

\- J'imagine que tu ne t'attendais pas a me voir ce soir ? Figure toi que mon avocat a réussi a avancer la date de mon passage devant le juge. Ma libération sous caution a été acceptée, un tour de force quand on y pense. Au prix que je paye ce requin, c'était la moindre des choses même si j'ai dut convaincre le juge de façon... Peu légal diront nous.

Il continua de blablater en la regardant se trainer sur le sol et attraper le rebord d'un meuble pour se remettre debout.

\- Je n'allais pas laisser passer une telle humiliation !

Si seulement sa tête pouvait cesser de tourner ! Elle pourrait se défendre et remettre ses idées en place. Elle réfléchit rapidement, Spencer n'allait pas tarder a rentrer mais elle ignorait dans combien de temps. Elle était seule.

Sa main se posa sur le manche d'une poêle et elle profita que Cooper s'approchait a nouveau d'elle pour le frapper. Elle y mit toutes ses maigres forces et parvint a lui faire suffisamment mal pour lui permettre de sortir de la cuisine en titubant. L'adrénaline coula dans ses veines, l'aidant a passer outre la douleur de sa tête et elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long elle atteint enfin la porte de sortie.

\- Salope ! Hurla Cooper depuis la cuisine.

La peur au ventre elle enclencha la poignée et parvint a entrouvrir la porte. Mais elle se sentit projeter au sol a nouveau. Cooper l'avait rattrapé et s'employa consciencieusement a la rouer de coup de pieds dans le ventre. Luttant pour respirer et garder conscience elle parvint a attraper l'une de ses jambes au moment ou il tentait de la frapper a nouveau. Elle tira sur son pied, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il s'effondra sur le sol et elle en profita pour tenter a nouveau de s'échapper. A travers le rideau de sang qui ne cessait de couler dans ses yeux elle vit les escaliers menant au 1er étage. Elle rampas aussi vite dont elle était capable vers les marches. Si elle parvenait a atteindre la salle de bain de sa chambre elle pourrait s'y enfermer et se mettre en sécurité. Au prix d'un immense effort, elle parvint a se remettre sur ses pieds et a gravir les premières marches. Mais a mis chemin quelque chose attrapa son pied, lui faisant perdre a nouveau l'équilibre. Elle se retourna et vit Cooper accroché a sa jambe, une grimace de rage sur le visage.

\- Tu ne m'échappera pas ! Hurla t il.

Elle décrocha un violent coup de pied dans le nez de son ancien chef. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et la lâcha. Sa jambe libérée, elle put finir de grimper les escaliers. La tête lui tourna tant la porte de sa chambre lui parut loin au bout du couloir. Il avait dut lui briser des côtes au vu de la terrible douleur qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Elle prit appuis sur le mur et traversa difficilement le couloir pliée en deux, essayant de faire taire la terreur sourde qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle parvint a atteindre la porte de sa chambre mais Cooper la talonnait de prêt.

Dans un dernier effort, elle accéléra pour atteindre la salle de bain. Sa main frôla la poignée de porte quand Cooper la saisit a nouveau par les cheveux. Elle se mit a hurler, a la fois de douleur et de peur. Il la fit voler a travers la pièce, l'éloignant de la salle de bain. Abandonnant l'idée d'aller s'y enfermer, elle décida de tenter a nouveau sa chance vers la sortie. Serrant les dents, elle se remit debout et couru vers les escaliers.

Cooper avait atteint son seuil de patience et cessa son petit jeu. D'abord amusé de la voir se débattre et tenter de s'enfuir, il décida d'en finir. Elle voyait la porte d'entrée, juste en bas des escaliers, si proche et pourtant si loin... Elle aperçu le petit meuble dans l'entrée dans lequel elle rangeait son arme de service en rentrant chez elle. L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de descendre et lui attrapa le bras pour la ramener vers la chambre.

\- Putain, lâche moi connard ! Hurla t elle en le giflant de toutes ses forces, la rage prenant le dessus durant une seconde.

Il la lâcha mais elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle se sentit partir en arrière et dévala les escaliers. Elle atterrit au bas des marches, presque complètement sonnée, tout le corps affreusement douloureux. Incapable de bouger, elle ne put qu'écouter Cooper descendre tranquillement les marches et le sentir l'attraper. Elle dut perdre connaissance quelques minutes car quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était a nouveau dans sa chambre. Allongée sur le ventre sur la moquette de la pièce.

\- Tu vois, jamais personne ne m'avait autant humilié que toi !

D'un coup de pied, il la retourna sur le dos. Ses côtes brisées craquèrent a nouveau, bientôt elle n'arriverait plus a respirer.

\- J'ai tellement travaillé pour arriver là ! Continua t il en s'asseyant sur ses hanches.

Elle entendait a peine ce qu'il disait, son sang battait fort dans ses tempes, assourdissant. La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps, la paralysant complétement.

\- Ça n'a pas été simple, continua t il. Je voulais que tu entre au département mais l'équipe était complète. Il fallait donc te trouver une place.

Elle sentit quelque chose glisser sous son chemisier et son cœur s'accéléra.

\- C'est moi qui ai envoyé l'agent Prentiss en mission. Elle ne le savait pas bien sur, ni l'agent Jarreau. J'ai organisé sa mort et je l'ai envoyé au Moyen Orient. C'était une mission top secret, mon nom n'apparait donc nul part. Personne n'aurait pu remonter jusqu'à moi !

Un a un, il déboutonnait son chemisier. Elle sentait ses doigts froids lui frôler la peau. La peur, la panique, le dégout, tout se mélangeaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il fini par entièrement ouvrir son vêtement. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le visage de Spencer derrière ses yeux fermés, un sanglot se bloquant dans sa gorge. Mais l'image de son fiancé s'éloigna a mesure que la main de Cooper passait sur sa peau a l'air libre.

\- La voie était libre, dit il. Il ne restait plus qu'a te mettre a sa place et même ça ce ne fut pas facile. J'ai mis des mois avant d'obtenir ton transfert. Tu avais des résultats excellents mais tu n'avais aucune expérience de terrain. J'ai bataillé ferme et j'ai finalement obtenue satisfaction. Cerise sur le gâteau, Strauss a voulu prendre un congé. C'était l'occasion rêvée ! Tu étais déjà bien intégrée dans l'équipe, tout ce que j'avais a faire, c'était de gravir autour de toi, t'aider, t'épauler et que tu vienne a moi de toi même. Cela ne pouvait que se passer comme ça ! Mais il a fallu que cet avorton se mette sur mon passage ! Comment pouvais tu choisir ce gamin ?! Il fallait que je me débarrasse aussi de lui !  
Coup de bol, la mort de l'agent Prentiss avait fait le boulot a ma place, il était déjà au bord du précipice avant que tu n'arrive. Le virer était facile. Mais tu t'es mise en travers ! Alors j'ai abattu ma dernière carte. J'ai fait revenir l'agent Prentiss d'entre les morts ! J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était amoureux d'elle et que son retour aller l'éloigner de toi !

Il débitait son histoire, indifférent de savoir si Théa l'écoutait ou non. La jeune femme ne bougeait plus, ne se débattait plus, ses dernières forces occupées a essayer de respirer. Elle n'avait même plus la force de résister aux mains qu'il baladait sur son ventre et la naissance de sa poitrine, encore protégé de son soutient gorge.

Elle eut un dernier faible mouvement de résistance quand Cooper lui attrapa la main pour lui retirer sa bague de fiançailles qu'il balança un peu plus loin.

Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue, traçant un sillon dans le sang qui m'acculait son visage

* * *

Reid gara la voiture devant le garage et coupa le moteur. Il étouffa un bâillement avant de descendre du véhicule, ayant déjà hâte de passer une soirée tranquille avec sa fiancée.

Ce fut seulement en s'approchant de la porte qu'il remarqua que celle ci était entrouverte. Trouvant cela étrange de la part de Théa d'oublier de fermer la porte, il posa la main sur son arme a la ceinture et poussa doucement le battant. Il régnait un silence complet au rez de chaussé. Il sortit son arme de son étui et entra discrètement. Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers le salon ou la lumière était allumée.

Personne.

La cuisine était vide elle aussi et pourtant le plat dans le four était en train de bruler. Il s'en approcha et éteignit le four sans lâcher son colt. Il fit le tour de la pièce et jeta un œil par la baie vitrée mais rien ne semblait avoir bougé dans le jardin. En revanche, il découvrit une poêle abandonnée sur le sol, avec a coté, des traces de sang. Il y avait aussi une chaise de renversée prêt de la table.

Inquiet, Reid sortit son téléphone.

\- Hotch, c'est Reid. Vous devez venir chez nous, j'ai trouvé la porte entrouverte et je crois qu'il y a eu lutte dans la cuisine. Aucune trace de Théa, murmura t il. Je vais voir a l'étage.

Et il raccrocha. Braquant son regard sur le sol, il suivi les gouttes de sang qui menaient a l'escalier. Il ne les avaient pas remarqué dans la pénombre du couloir, mais en allumant sa torche, il put découvrir de nombreuse traces de sang sur la moquette qui menait a l'étage. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il gravit les marches et arriva a l'étage. Tout était plongé dans le noir et le silence. Seul la porte de leur chambre n'était pas complétement fermée et la faible lueur de la lampe de chevet offrait un peu de lumière.

Il s'approcha et l'ouvrit brusquement, braquant sa torche dans la pièce. Il découvrit une scène qui le paralysa d'horreur.

Cooper penché et assis a califourchon sur sa fiancée, inerte sur le sol, le chemisier ouvert. En quelques secondes, son cœur fit une chute vertigineuse et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'épouvante. Il sentit ses mains se mettre a trembler sur son colt.

\- Théa... Dit il d'une voix blanche.

Cooper profita des quelques secondes ou Reid était sonné pour se jeter sur lui. Il saisit son arme au moment ou Reid appuya sur la gâchette mais parvint a dévier le coup. La balle alla se loger dans un mur. Quelque chose se réveilla en Spencer, quelque chose de primaire, de bestial et de dangereux. Si Cooper avait regardé, il aurait vu la rage briller au fond des yeux chocolat.

D'une force dont il ne se savait pas capable, Reid frappa Cooper a la mâchoire, envoyant son ancien chef cogner contre une commode de la pièce qui se renversa sous le choc. Il n'attendit pas que Cooper se relève et l'attrapa par le col pour le frapper a nouveau.

\- Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus poser tes mains sur elle ! Hurla t il.

Cooper tenta a son tour de le frapper mais il loupa son coup et prit un genoux dans le ventre. Plié en deux, il se jeta sur le jeune agent et ils roulèrent au sol. Profitant d'être au dessus de lui, Cooper réussi a décrocher un coup au visage de Reid. Le jeune génie ne sentit même pas sa pommette éclater sous le poing, la colère grondait beaucoup trop fort dans ses veines. Pour se dégager il donna un coup de tête, indifférent a sa propre douleur que provoqua son attaque. Cooper hurla de douleur quand son nez craqua et Reid le désarçonna de ses hanches. Il se releva et attrapa Cooper par ses vêtements. Il le plaqua contre un des murs de la chambre.

\- C'est pas si facile en face a face hein ? Gronda Reid. Quand on ne peux pas attaquer dans le noir et par derrière !

Il le frappa au ventre puis au visage. Dans un dernier élan, Cooper s'élança les poings en avant mais Reid le fit basculer et cette fois ce fut lui qui se retrouva au sol avec un agent du FBI au dessus de lui qui avait totalement perdu le contrôle.

Aveuglé par la rage, Reid déchaina sa colère sur Cooper. Frappant tout ce qui était a sa portée. Avec un plaisir malsain il sentait les os se fracturer sous ses coups, il sentait le sang gicler et lui éclabousser le visage, les dents se déchausser et voler un peu plus loin.

\- JE VAIS TE TUER POUR CA !

Il ne pensait qu'a sa fiancée immobile sur le sol pas très loin de lui, a son beau visage ensanglanté. Peut être était elle morte, il n'en savait rien mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce pourris lui avait fait du mal. Son envi de tuer et sa fureur l'aveuglait complétement. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, juste frapper. Frapper encore et encore le corps qui ne bougeait plus en dessous de lui. Des larmes brulantes de rage coulaient, il les sentaient mais il s'en foutait.

\- REID !

Il entendit vaguement une voix dans son dos mais il l'ignora et continua de se briser les phalanges sur le visage a présent méconnaissable de Cooper.

\- REID ! Arrêtes ! Il est mort !

Il sentit deux bras le tirer en arrière, l'éloignant de l'objet de sa haine. Il se débattit, retournant sa colère contre celui qui entravait sa volonté de réduire Cooper a quelque chose proche du néant. A travers sa rage il reconnu Morgan qui le maintenait avec beaucoup de difficulté.

\- LÂCHE MOI MORGAN ! Hurla t il. JE VAIS LE TUER !

\- Il est déjà mort, Reid ! Arrête !

Oui, il le voyait. Cooper ne bougeait plus et son visage n'était plus qu'un tas de bouillie sanguinolente. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, ce n'était pas assez pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait a Théa.

Théa...

Il revint brusquement a la réalité et se tourna vers le lit. Au pied de celui ci, sa fiancée gisait toujours inerte.

\- Théa !

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de toucher a Cooper, Morgan le lâcha. Reid se précipita vers la jeune femme.

\- Non... Ma chérie, non...

La rage laissa place a l'horreur et a la peur. A moitié déshabillée, un long filet de sang coulant de sa tempe, Théa respirait a peine. Il entendait son souffle roque sortir d'entre les lèvres meurtries. D'énormes hématomes apparaissait déjà sur ses côtes brisées. Son épaule était démise, l'une de ses jambe était cassée et son poignet formait un angle bizarre.

\- Appelez une ambulance ! Hurla Morgan.

Reid approcha ses mains tremblantes du visage tant aimé.

\- Théa, pleura t il. Ma chérie, pardon...

Les larmes coulaient à flots de ses yeux et une terreur sourde l'envahit.

\- L'ambulance va arriver, dit la voix de Hotch au dessus de lui.

Il venait tout juste de rentrer dans la chambre pour découvrir une scène digne d'un film d'horreur. Il reconnu Cooper au pied de la commode renversée, le visage transformé en purée bien fine. Et Reid, les mains en sang, qui pleurait toutes les larme de son corps au dessus de celui de Théa, inerte et blessée.

Il s'approcha du couple et prit conscience de la gravité des blessures de sa jeune collègue.

\- Ne la bouge pas, Reid, prévint il Tu pourrais faire encore plus de mal.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ta fait ? Gémissait il. Mon dieu, pourquoi...

Hotch retira sa veste et la déposa délicatement sur le corps a moitié dénudé de Théa, tout juste caché par son soutient gorge et un short.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Reid ?! S'écria t il.

Mais le jeune génie ne faisait pas attention a lui, il pleurait en frôlant du bout des doigts le visage abimé de sa fiancée.

\- Spencer ! Insista t il.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit il finalement. Je suis arrivé, la porte était entrouverte... Des traces de lutte au rez de chaussé... Je suis monté. Et j'ai vu... Cooper... Sur elle. Et...

Il ne put en dire plus, trop choqué. Secoué de sanglots, il se pencha posa un baiser sur le front de Théa. Par miracle, ses paupières s'agitèrent et finirent par s'ouvrir sur ses yeux vert.

\- Spencer... Souffla t elle.

Sa voix était si faible que Reid ne l'entendit que parce qu'il était penché sur elle.

\- Théa ! Je suis là ma chérie, je suis là. Ça va aller je te le promet, pleura t il.

\- J'ai mal...

\- Je sais mon amour, l'ambulance sera bientôt là. Accroche toi.

L'impuissance qu'il ressentait a ce moment la était insupportable. Hotch se pencha a son tour sur la jeune femme et posa la main dans son cou.

\- Le pouls est faible, dit il. Accroche toi ma belle. On va te soigner, les médecins vont te soulager.

Le brouillard envahissait son esprit mais pas suffisamment pour taire la terrible douleur qui envahissait l'intégralité de son corps. Pourquoi avait elle si mal ? Elle ne se souvenait plus... Chaque respiration était une torture. Elle entendait la voix tremblante de Spencer prêt d'elle. Pourquoi pleurait il ? Lui aussi avait mal ? Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?  
Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, rebondissant comme une balle a l'intérieur de son crâne. La voix de Spencer s'éloignait, elle ne l'entendait presque plus. Elle avait froid. Elle avait peur. Où était son fiancé ? Elle ne le voyait plus non plus. Elle voulu lever la main pour le chercher mais son bras ne lui obéit pas.  
Elle se sentit sombrer dans le noir...

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre vraiment pas facile a écrire... C'est la première fois que je dois décrire une telle scène et j'espère avoir été a la hauteur ! Cooper est mort mais Théa est dans un sale état. Les médecins vont ils parvenir a la sauver ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !

A vos reviews !


	49. Chapitre 49

J'ai mis énormément de temps a écrire ( et réécrire ce chapitre ) sans jamais être parfaitement satisfaite. On arrive a la fin de la première partie de la fic et bien que j'ai hâte de passer a la suite je ne voulais pas bâcler cette partie. Ce n'est pas une deadfic mais trouver la juste ambiance de cette scène ne fut pas simple. J'y ai passé des heures et j'espère sincèrement que le résultat sera a la hauteur. Surtout que je voulais aussi mettre l'accent sur les sentiments du reste de l'équipe en plus de ceux de Spencer sans trop partir dans le mélodrame.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 49**

Emily sauta de sa voiture et couru vers la maison de ses collègues, son arme a la main. Elle avait été prévenue 10 minutes plutôt par Hotch qu'il y avait un problème. Le ton urgent de son supérieur lui avait fait faire demi tour sur la route de son appartement.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte, elle entra dans la maison. Elle ne s'attarda pas et grimpa les escaliers en direction des cris qu'elle entendait a l'étage, son cœur s'accélérant en passant devant les nombreuses traces de sang sur la moquette. Qu'avait il bien pu se passer ici ?! Mais ce ne fut rien comparer a la scène qu'elle découvrit en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Mon dieu...

Du sang partout, les meubles retournés, des objets brisés sur le sol. Un cadavre au visage réduit en bouillie dans un coin de la pièce, Hotch qui hurlait dans son téléphone, demandant une ambulance de toute urgence, Morgan, le visage blanc, qui regardait Reid penché sur le corps inerte de Théa. L'esprit d'Emily avait déjà compris dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle rangea son arme et s'approcha de son ami.

\- Spencer...

Le jeune génie pleurait au dessus du corps de sa fiancée, ses mains ensanglantées et tremblantes caressaient son visage tuméfié. Emily tendit la main vers le cou de Théa et fut soulagée de sentir un pouls battre, même faiblement. Elle se tourna vers Morgan.

\- L'ambulance est en route ?

\- Oui, répondit il d'une voix blanche. Je... Je ne sais pas comment l'aider, ajouta t il en regardant son jeune collègue.

\- On ne peux rien pour le moment. Spencer ?

\- J'aurais dut être là... Gémit il a travers ses pleures. J'avais des dossiers en retard... Je ne suis pas rentré avec elle. C'est ma faute... Et maintenant elle va mourir.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute et on va la sauver !

Avec soulagement, elle entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance se garer devant la maison.

\- Tu vois, ils sont là, ils vont l'aider, ça va aller.

La détresse de son ami lui brisait le cœur, sans compter la vision épouvantable de sa collègue dont elle devinait le corps meurtri sous la veste de Hotch.

\- Viens Spencer, dit elle en posant les mains sur ces épaules pour l'éloigner afin de laisser la place aux médecins qu'elle entendaient monter les escaliers en courant.

\- Non, je la laisse pas ! Se défendit il.

\- Spencer, les médecins vont l'aider. Toi tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment.

Et c'était bien cela qui lui tordait les entrailles. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'inutilité. Il se laissa entrainer par Prentiss et recula au moment ou les secours s'approchaient.

\- Aidez la, s'il vous plait... Supplia t il.

Accroché aux bras qu'Emily avait passé autour de lui, il regarda trois médecins s'agiter autour de sa fiancée.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda l'un deux en déballant son matériel. On dirait que l'enfer s'est déchainé sur cette pauvre femme.

\- Agression, répondit Hotch a la place de Reid. On ne sait pas exactement mais ce pourri a déjà essayé de s'en prendre a elle.

En disant cela il désigna du doigt le corps de Cooper. La voix de Hotch tremblait d'une rage contenue qui menaçait de déborder. Mais il se retenait, Cooper n'était plus une menace a l'heure actuelle et il devait aider Théa et Reid en premier lieu. Après il remuerait ciel et terre pour découvrir pourquoi Cooper n'était pas derrière les barreaux, quitte a mettre un gros coup de pieds dans beaucoup de fourmilières. Il découvrirait le fin mot de l'histoire coûte que coûte.

L'un des médecins retira la veste que Hotch avait posé sur Théa, dévoilant les énormes hématomes qui recouvrait presque intégralement le torse de la jeune femme.

\- Elle a plusieurs côtes cassés, grimaça t il. Il faut l'intuber ! Elle respire a peine.

Ils s'agitaient dans tout les sens autour d'elle, posant des électrodes sur sa poitrine, une perfusion dans son bras, un tube qu'ils allaient enfoncer dans sa gorge...

\- C'est quoi son nom ? Demanda le médecin.

\- Agent Théa Terrador, répondit Hotch qui se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Agent Terrador ? Appela t il en se penchant sur elle et en soulevant ses paupières pour y braquer une petite lampe. Vous m'entendez ? Agent Terrador ? Théa ? Les pupilles sont dilatés.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda Reid d'une voix paniquée.

Il aurait du le savoir mais son cerveau était comme paralysé par la peur.

Le médecin ne répondit mais l'inquiétude était visible sur son visage quand il leva les yeux vers Reid.

\- Vous êtes son compagnon ? Demanda t il.

Reid approuva de la tête.

\- Faites le sortir s'il vous plait, dit il en regardant Prentiss.

\- Quoi ?! Paniqua Reid. Non, je veux rester avec elle !

\- Dehors, intervint Hotch. Emily et Derek, emmenez le au salon !

Vidé de toute émotion a par la peur, Reid se laissa faire. Il laissa a nouveau les larmes couler et ne se rendit même pas compte que Morgan dut a moitié le porter pour l'amener au rez de chaussé.

\- Calme toi, Spencer, lui dit Prentiss. Elle va s'en sortir, les médecins sont avec elle, ils vont l'aider.

Non... Il n'y croyait plus. La voix de Prentiss s'éloigna, couverte par les battements assourdissants de son cœur dans ses oreilles.

Prentiss entendait les agitations a l'étage tandis qu'elle tentait de réconforter son ami, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun mot ne pourrait lui faire oublier que la femme qu'il aimait venait de subir une terrible agression. Il ne semblait plus l'entendre de toute façon...

Morgan tournait en rond autour d'eux, incapable de se calmer, impuissant a les aider. Il jetait de fréquents coup d'œil sur le petit génie, prostré sur le canapé, immobile mais les yeux grands ouverts. La terreur qu'il y lisait ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus sa propre rage. Voulant s'occuper l'esprit, il tourna le regard vers la cuisine avant de s'y diriger a grand pas.

Il y avait du sang un peu partout... Sur le plan de travail, sur le sol, sur une poêle. Son esprit reconstitua les événements de la soirée. Il l'avait probablement surprise dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle préparait le repas du soir, il sentait l'odeur du plat brulé dans le four. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Cooper avait eut le dessus sur Théa. La jeune femme était entrainée, difficile a battre et surtout elle avait déjà prouvé qu'elle n'était pas facile a maitriser. Dans les vestiaires, elle avait réussi a se défendre alors pourquoi pas ce soir là ? La réponse était peut être dans la question.

Son regard suivi une trainée de sang sur le sol qui disparaissait sous un des meubles de la cuisine.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Prentiss en le voyant s'allonger sur le sol après avoir enfilé des gants.

Derek tendis la main sous le meuble comme pour attraper quelque chose. Il se redressa en tenant une batte de baseball dans la main. L'objet était couvert de sang.

\- Sale pourriture ! Grogna Morgan dont le visage se tordait de colère. Cet enfoiré a retenu la leçon ! Il n'a pas réussi a maitriser Théa dans les vestiaires, alors ce coup ci il a fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre !

\- Derek ! S'écria Emily en désignant Reid de la tête. Spencer n'a pas besoin des détails pour le moment !

Mais le jeune génie ne fit que fermer les yeux.

* * *

Il ne se souvint de presque rien du reste de la nuit. Son esprit s'était comme déconnecté de son corps, envi par la présence d'une vieille amie nommée culpabilité qui se mélangeait a la peur. Il se rappelait vaguement d'une infirmière qui lui avait soigné les mains dont les jointures devaient être dans un sale état. Il se souvenait d'un voyage aussi, sans doute vers l'hôpital. Les cris de ses collègues résonnaient encore un peu dans sa tête a présent vide. La seule chose dont il était sur, c'était de la certitude que si Théa mourrait, il la suivrait dans la tombe.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait prévenir quelqu'un ? Demanda Garcia. Il est si blanc... On dirait qu'il va s'effondrer.

L'analyste était assise sur l'un des petits banc de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Sa main tenait celle de Reid, immobile sur son propre banc.

\- Il a déjà vu quelqu'un, Garcia, répondit Rossi. Il va bien. Il est sous le choc.

Garcia tourna la tête vers Reid.

\- Je crois que je le serais aussi a sa place...

\- Tu m'étonne, dit Morgan. Il est tombé sur un homme en train d'essayer de violer sa copine. Puis il l'a tué a coup de point.

\- C'était si moche que ça ? Demanda Rossi.

Lui et Garcia étaient les seuls a ne pas avoir vu la scène de crime.

\- Une boucherie, répondit Morgan. Il lui a littéralement explosé la gueule a mains nues ! Je vous jure Rossi, il faut être sacrément en colère pour faire ça.

Il regarda son ami, un air mi inquiet mi impressionné sur le visage.

\- Je vous promet que je le taquinerais plus a l'avenir, ajouta t il dans une tentative maladroite de détendre l'atmosphère. Ni lui, ni Théa, enfin... Si elle...

Sa tentative d'humour tomba a l'eau. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de leur coéquipière. Ils savaient juste qu'elle avait été emmenée d'urgence en salle d'opération et qu'elle était a présent entre les mains du chirurgien.

Emily revint dans la salle d'attente avec des gobelets de café dans les bras.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles ? Demanda t elle.

\- Non, ni de Théa, ni de Hotch.

Leur supérieur était resté chez le jeune couple pour superviser l'enquête. Il avait royalement envoyé chier les consignes données de ne pas s'impliquer. Strauss l'y encouragea alors tout en veillant les équipes du FBI qui s'occupait de la scène de crime, il passa énormément de temps au téléphone. Il allait remonter la piste jusqu'à savoir comment Cooper était sortit de prison.

Emily s'assit de l'autre coté de Reid et agita le gobelet devant les yeux éteints de ce dernier.

\- Spencer ? Dit elle doucement. Boit un peu, ça te fera du bien.

A sa grande surprise, Reid cligna des yeux avant de les lever vers elle.

\- Hey ! Petit génie, content de te revoir ! Dit Morgan en se penchant a son tour sur son collègue.

Reid ne dit rien mais prit le café. Respectant son silence, ses amis patientèrent, se contentant de le soutenir par leur présence autour de lui.

Hotch finit par les rejoindre dans la matinée. Juste a temps car moins d'une minute après le chirurgien entra dans la salle d'attente.

\- Alethéa Terrador ?

Reid se réveilla soudainement, son cœur s'emballa a la fois de peur et d'espoir. Mais la mine du chirurgien n'était pas des plus rassurante. Emily l'entoura de ses bras et il s'y accrocha.

\- Est ce qu'elle est ... ? Commença t il.

Il n'arriva pas a le dire.

\- Elle est vivante, le rassura le chirurgien. Mais ce n'est pas brillant...

L'homme soupira.

\- Elle a subit quelque chose de très violent. Multiples fractures, aux côtes essentiellement. La fracture du bras est superficielle. Celle du fémur était plus sérieuse mais nous avons pu réaligner l'os et le réparer, elle s'en remettra. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est le traumatisme crânien. Un gros hématome comprime son cerveau.

Suspendu aux lèvres du médecin, Reid se sentait a deux doigts de s'effondrer. Emily le sentait s'appuyer de plus en plus sur elle. Morgan vint en renfort pour soutenir son ami.

\- Vous avez opéré ? Pour retirer l'hématome ? Demanda t il.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas, le risque est trop grand. Dans son état elle ne survivrait pas a une intervention si lourde. Nous allons devoir attendre que l'hématome se résorbe de lui même.

\- Elle est...

\- Dans le coma.

La terre s'effondra sous ses pieds et le vide l'attira avec une force phénoménale. Il fallu les bras de Morgan et de Prentiss pour qu'il tienne sur ses pieds.

\- S'il vous plait, demanda t il a voix basse. Elle va se réveiller ? Y a t il une chance pour qu'elle se remette ?

Le médecin soupira a nouveau.

\- Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, dit il finalement. Il y a une chance qu'elle se réveille une fois l'hématome résorbé. Quel seront les séquelles ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Il faut attendre. Les côtes vont se réparer d'elles mêmes et nous l'avons placé sous respirateur artificiel pour l'aider a respirer. Les côtes brisées compriment ses poumons. Je vous dit cela pour que vous ne soyez pas choqués quand vous la verrez. Elle est branchée a tout un tas de machines qui la maintiennent en vie pour le moment. Et honnêtement, au vu de ses blessures, qu'elle soit inconsciente est une bonne chose. Elle ne souffre pas.

Il devait poser la question. Il devait savoir. Mais les mots ne parvenaient pas a franchir ses lèvres. Hotch le fit a sa place.

\- Est ce qu'elle a été violée ? Demanda t il après avoir jeté un œil a Reid.

\- Non.

Un léger sentiment de soulagement parcouru le groupe.

\- J'imagine que son agresseur n'en a pas eu le temps.

Le médecin s'approcha de Reid qui releva des yeux rouges vers lui.

\- C'est votre fiancée ? Demanda t il.

Reid approuva de la tête.

\- Mes collègues m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, continua le chirurgien. Je suis désolé mais sachez que mon équipe et moi mettons tout en œuvre pour qu'elle ne souffre pas et pour qu'elle se remette complétement.

-Il y a une chance ? Demanda Reid d'une voix suppliante.

\- Oui, mais ça prendra du temps. Il ne faudra pas non plus sous estimer les conséquences psychologiques. Avec un peu de chance elle n'auras aucun souvenir de son agression. C'est ce qu'il peux lui arriver de mieux.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune agent avant de leur proposer de le conduire a la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- Pas plus de deux personnes a la fois s'il vous plait, prévint il.

\- Je vais aller avec Reid, dit Hotch.

Le chirurgien leur indiqua le numéro de chambre et comment s'y rendre avant de les laisser. Hotch se tourna vers ses collègues.

\- Allez dormir un peu, leur dit il. Je vais rester.

Il ne voulait pas laisser Reid tout seul, pas pour le moment.

Aidé et soutenu par Hotch, Reid le suivi jusqu'à la chambre de sa fiancée.

\- Il faut te secouer Reid, lui dit Hotch dans l'ascenseur. Théa a besoin que tu sois fort pour vous deux. Je ne te laisserais pas t'effondrer !

Il avait raison, il le savait. Lui même tentait de sortir de cette espèce de torpeur qui embrumait son cerveau.

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la chambre 252. Hotch sentait Reid trembler contre lui et il se demanda quand le sort allait il enfin cesser de s'acharner.

\- Reid ? Ça va aller ?

Le jeune agent respirait fort a côté de lui, luttant pour tenir sur ses pieds et rester debout. Mais il approuva de la tête et poussa de lui même la porte de la chambre.

Hotch s'attendait a ce que Reid s'effondre devant le spectacle qui s'offrait a eux. Le chirurgien avait raison. La vision de la frêle jeune femme allongée dans son lit, blanche comme la mort, reliée a un tas de machines qui bipaient de façon régulière, était impressionnant. Pourtant, Reid lâcha les bras de Hotch et s'avança vers Théa. Il se pencha sur elle et posa son front sur le sien. Un sanglot sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'ils prenaient tout deux conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts. Son avant bras droit était enfermé dans un plâtre tout comme l'une de ses jambes. La blancheur de sa peau jurait horriblement avec les bleus violacés qui s'étendaient un peu partout sur son visage et son corps. Nul doute que les points de sutures au dessus de son arcade sourcilière allaient laisser une vilaine cicatrice. Les lèvres tuméfiées des quels sortait le tube qui lui permettait de respirer. Ils savaient les côtes brisées sous les bandages et les draps.

Reid parcourait des yeux le corps abimé, le cœur si douloureux qu'il se demandait vaguement si il n'allait tout simplement pas cesser de battre. Il n'avait même plus une once de colère en lui, elle s'était déchargée intégralement sur Cooper.

Il attrapa la main encore valide et la porta son visage pour la serrer contre sa joue. Il entendit Hotch déplacer un fauteuil et le faire glisser dans son dos pour qu'il s'asseye. Ce qu'il fit sans lâcher la main de Théa. Quelque chose avait changé sur sa main mais il ne savais pas quoi.

\- Aaron ? Dit il.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous avez examiné la scène de... Hum... La maison ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il c'est passé ? Avant que je n'arrive ?

Il avait posé la question d'une voix tremblante mais ferme.

\- Tu es sur de vouloir savoir cela maintenant ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Oui, s'il vous plait.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il le poussait a demander, a connaitre en détails les horreurs que sa fiancée avait subit. Il en avait besoin c'est tout.

Hotch soupira.

\- Très bien... Je pense que Cooper est entré par la porte d'entrée, elle n'était pas verrouillée.

\- Elle ne l'a pas entendu s'approcher ?

\- Elle a dut croire que c'était toi ou alors elle n'a rien entendu. Je ne sais pas. Il la maitrisé immédiatement, je pense qu'elle n'a rien vu venir.

\- Comment ?

\- Reid...

\- Comment ?!

\- Il avait une batte de baseball... Il la frappé avec pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas comme dans les vestiaires.

\- Ça explique le traumatisme crânien...

Il serra la main de Théa plus fort contre sa joue, retenant qu'a grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler a nouveau.

\- Sans doutes... Continua Hotch. Elle s'est quand même défendu, elle l'a frappé avec une poêle.

Reid eut un pauvre sourire. Même a moitié assommée, Théa avait quand même réussi a répliquer.

\- Je crois qu'après elle a essayé de se sauver. Elle a sans doute atteint la porte d'entrée sans parvenir a sortir. Après c'est un peu confus. Les traces dans les escaliers ne sont pas claires.

\- Mais votre avis personnel ?

\- Je crois qu'elle s'est débattue dans les marches, elle a dut vouloir se réfugier a l'étage.

\- Elle a vendue cher sa peau.

\- Oui, ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

\- Pourquoi elle n'a pas pris son arme ?

\- Elle n'y a pas pensé ou n'a pas eu l'occasion, je l'ai retrouvé dans le meuble de l'entrée. Je crois qu'elle est tombée ou qu'il la poussée dans les escaliers. Je ne sais pas exactement, on en saura plus quand l'équipe aura fini son travail.

\- Il la battue...

\- Oui... Reid, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça...

Il s'avança vers son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Théa s'est défendue du mieux qu'elle a pu. Mais elle n'avait aucune chance après le coup qu'elle a pris a la tête. J'ai passé la nuit et la matinée a remuer la merde et trouver qui a permit a Cooper de sortir de prison. Je te promet que je vais trouver.

Il marqua une pause pour regarder a nouveau le visage de Théa. Elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir mais cela ne le consola pas.

\- Et j'ai trouvé ça sous dans un coin de la chambre.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit un petit objet qu'il posa dans la main de Reid. C'était la bague de fiançailles de Théa. Cette fois le barrage céda et les larmes brulantes coulèrent tandis qu'il glissa le bijou dans sa poche. La peine et la douleur prenait toute la place dans sa tête.

\- Pourquoi ils veulent tous me la briser, Aaron ? Demanda t il d'une voix tremblante. D'abord Myers puis Cooper. Pourquoi veulent ils me la casser ?

Il éclata en sanglots et enfoui sa tête dans le matelas en serrant la main de Théa contre son visage. Le cœur brisé, Hotch posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, dit il.

Mais lui même entendit le peu de conviction dans sa voix...

Il devait pourtant y croire.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, il rejoignit son équipe au bureau. Il avait laissé Reid avec Théa, sachant que le jeune homme refusera de bouger et que les médecins faisaient leur possible. Il fit part de sa conversation avec les autres.

\- Pourquoi vous a t il demandé cela ? A sa place je ne voudrais rien savoir !

\- Je crois qu'il voulait justifier ce qu'il a fait a Cooper, proposa Rossi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu Garcia. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il lui a fait, repris Hotch. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il restait de Cooper quand nous sommes arrivés. Il n'avait plus de visage ! Juste un tas de chair sanguinolent... Le légiste a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il lui a fait sauter plusieurs dents, il lui a brisé tout les os du visage, il l'a réduit a néant. Et il a fait ça a mains nues !

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Hotch.

\- Je crois que sa propre violence lui a fait peur. Je crois qu'il voulait se convaincre que ce qu'il lui a fait été mérité.

\- Bien sur qu'il la mérité ! Intervint Morgan. Chacun d'entre nous a un jour voulu frapper a mort un salopard comme Cooper. Et ne me dite pas le contraire ! Avec tout les monstres que nous voyons dans notre boulot ! Vous ne me ferait pas croire que vous n'y avez jamais pensé !

Personne n'osa le démentir.

\- Reid a eut un coup de folie, continua t il. Cela peut nous arriver a tous. A sa place j'aurais fait pareil ! Cela vous choque juste parce que c'est Reid et que vous le voyez pas comme quelqu'un de violent.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Garcia.

\- Il faut découvrir pourquoi Cooper était dehors ! J'ai quelques piste mais rien de concret. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour tout découvrir. Pour Théa.

* * *

Voilà ! A très vite !


	50. Chapitre 50

Le 50ème chapitre... dans quelques jours cela fera déjà un an que j'ai commencé cette fic. Je n'aurais pas pensé aller jusque là :) J'avais prévu environ 60 chapitres et arrivée au 50ème je viens seulement de finir la première partie même si la 2ème sera probablement un peu plus courte :) J'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de temps en ce moment pour écrire et vous publier des chapitres plus régulièrement mais j'espère que la qualité des chapitres est toujours a votre hauteur :)

Je vous ennuis pas plus avec mes blabla j'étais juste heureuse de partager avec vous la publication de ce 50ème Chapitre !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 50**

Sa main glissa sur la peau douce. Il suivit la ligne du dos jusqu'au creux des reins et la naissance des fesses rondes dont il devinait les formes sous son boxer. La peau frémit sous ses doigts. Il écarta les mèches brunes de sa nuque pour y enfouir son nez. Ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin que sa main quelques secondes plus tôt. Il s'enivra de l'odeur sucrée de sa peau, il y goutât même du bout de la langue. Il descend, puis remonte, fait durer le plaisir. Il la sens se tortiller sous lui. Il sourit contre son cou.

\- Tu es toujours si impatiente... Murmura t il tandis qu'elle se retournait sur le dos.

\- Et toi si lent...

\- Tu n'aime pas ?

\- J'adore...

Il plongea a nouveau dans son cou, là où l'odeur sucrée était la plus forte. Divine drogue. Il la sentit plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tirer dessus pour lui relever la tête. Elle le conduit jusqu'à son visage et il lui dévora la bouche. Leur langues commencèrent une danse sensuelle qui les électrisa tout les deux. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le coller plus encore a elle. Il se surprit encore de voir a quel point leurs corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Elle remua du bassin sous lui, frustrée de la présence de leurs sous-vêtements. Mais il avait décidé de la faire languir encore un peu. Il décolla sa bouche de la sienne pour descendre le long de sa clavicule. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger, de se tortiller, de frisonner sous ses doigts. Il sourit, amusé de l'entendre grogner d'impatience.

\- Spencer... Gémit elle en tirant sur ses mèches brunes.

Il se demanda vaguement quel était cette fascination étrange qu'elle avait pour ses cheveux. Cette pensée le quitta bien vite, remplacée par l'excitation que provoqua les râles de plaisir et de frustration de sa fiancée. Il continua son petit jeu un moment, parcourant son corps de la bouche et des mains tout en évitant les endroits stratégiques. Tantôt caressant, effleurant, massant, chatouillant et même mordillant les flancs, le ventre, les côtes et les hanches, sans toucher aux mamelons roses de la poitrine qui pourtant pointaient vers lui, quémandant son attention, mais il les ignora, augmentant le supplice de la jeune femme qui grognait autant qu'elle gémissait. Il sentait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus mais lui prenait un grand plaisir a jouer ainsi avec ses nerfs, sentant la peau brulante devenir hyper sensible sous ses mains.

\- Spencer Reid, tu n'est qu'un gros sadique, murmura t elle d'une voix éraillée. Tu n'as pas le... Ho !

Il s'attaqua au premier téton avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Son dos se courba et ses doigts tirèrent de plus belle sur ses cheveux tandis que sa langue dansait autour du petit bouton de chair. Elle cria presque quand il le mordit délicatement avant d'aller faire subir le même traitement au deuxième.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus, il le sentait et décida de mettre fin au supplice. Elle râla quand il relâcha son sein pour se redresser mais elle cessa vite ses protestations quand il s'affaira a lui ôter son sous vêtement ainsi que le sien. Lui même n'en pouvait plus et n'avait plus envi de jouer. les yeux fixés sur le visage rouge et les yeux brillants de sa fiancée, il se rallongea sur elle avant de s'enfouir en elle sans attendre.  
La chaleur des chaires brulantes se refermant sur lui et le cri que poussa Théa faillirent le faire jouir immédiatement. Heureusement, il ne lui fallu que peu de temps pour mener Théa a la jouissance. Son dos s'arqua et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules. Un dernier coup de rein et tout deux firent un mini voyage au paradis, des étoiles éclatant derrière leur yeux.

Vaincu par son orgasme fulgurant, Reid se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le corps moite et alangui en dessous de lui, essoufflé. Théa promena ses doigts sur ses épaules et son cou.

\- Je t'aime...

* * *

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait il mal comme ça ? Plusieurs bip réguliers qui sonnaient autour de lui le ramenèrent violemment a la réalité. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il s'était endormi et ses rêves l'avait ramené quelques semaines en arrière, lui laissant un goût amère dans la bouche. Il se souvenait de cette nuit magnifique. Ils venaient de rentrer de leur première affaire depuis le renvois de Cooper. Enhardis par leur travail brillant sur le terrain, les amoureux avaient voulu passer un moment privilégié ensemble. La nuit avait été magique et son rêve n'avait montré que le début.

Il se frotta les yeux avant de les poser sur Théa.

Sa fiancée n'avait pas bougé tandis qu'il rêvait a des jours meilleurs. Déjà une semaine. Une semaine épouvantable, rythmée par les allées retours des médecins, des examens, de la peur, de la culpabilité et du désespoir.

La jeune femme n'avait montré aucune amélioration depuis son agression. L'hématome s'était résorbé de lui même comme l'avait espéré son médecin mais aucun signe d'un prochain réveil au grand malheur de Reid qui sentait ses espoirs disparaitre de jours en jours. Théa était toujours branchée a un respirateur qui la maintenait en vie. Il avança sa main pour prendre la sienne. La peau blanche lui parut affreusement froide en comparaison de celle brulante de son rêve.

Les médecins disaient qu'il fallait attendre, qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Mais Reid entendait le peu de conviction dans leurs voix. Emily lui disait sans cesse d'y croire, que Théa était forte et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Il avait envi d'y croire lui aussi. Mais il n'était pas du genre a se bercer d'illusions, son esprit logique savait qu'il aurait déjà dut y avoir une amélioration dans l'état de sa fiancée et ce n'était pas le cas.

Il regarda sa montre. Déjà une semaine.

* * *

\- Des nouvelles ? Demanda Prentiss.

\- Non, souffla Hotch en se frottant les yeux. Il n'a toujours pas bougé de la chambre. Pas depuis que je lui ai appris tout ce qui s'est passé.

Prentiss grimaça. Au prix d'un travail acharné, l'équipe avait découvert comment Cooper était parvenu a sortir de prison. Mais quand Hotch avait tout raconté a Reid ce dernier n'avait montré aucun signe extérieur. Ni colère, ni peine, rien. Aucune émotion n'avait traversé le visage du jeune génie, juste ses yeux éteints de toute vie.

Depuis, Reid n'avait pas bougé de la chambre de sa compagne. Presque trois jours.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, dit Prentiss. Il ne mange pas et dort a peine !

\- Je l'ai déjà vu ainsi, enchaina Hotch en s'affalant dans son fauteuil de bureau. Dans un état aussi dépressif. Quand tu es morte, il a basculé dans un comportement très destructeur envers lui même. Il buvait beaucoup. Il ne se doutait pas que je le savais mais je le voyait faire très souvent. Ça lui arrivait même de le faire pendant nos enquêtes. Il s'est mit en danger plus d'une fois. Il ne nous parlait plus et nous ne savions plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Si cela avait continué je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer...

\- J'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui l'a fait changer, dit Prentiss avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Oui, Théa...

Hotch soupira encore, inquiet et las.

\- Sauf que cette fois j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en remette jamais. Si Théa ne guérit pas il n'y survivra pas non plus.

\- Ne peut on rien faire pour l'aider ? Je m'inquiète terriblement pour lui.

\- Moi aussi, Emily. Mais a part s'assurer qu'il mange suffisamment, je ne vois pas ce que l'ont peux faire de plus. A part prier et espérer.

\- Je vais le rejoindre a l'hôpital. Je vais essayer de le faire sortir et l'emmener chez lui pour qu'il dorme et mange un peu.

Il la regarda se lever de son siège et se diriger vers la porte.

\- Au fait, Pénélope n'a toujours pas réussi a joindre son frère ? Demanda t elle avant de sortir.

\- Non, toujours pas, soupira t il. Elle lui a laissé un message expliquant que Théa était a l'hôpital. Qu'on avait besoin de lui ici.

\- Très bien, je vous appel si je n'arrive pas a faire bouger Spencer. Bonne nuit Hotch.

\- Bonne nuit, Emily.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et il se frotta a nouveau les yeux et le front, une migraine derrière les tempes. Il ne le montrait pas mais il est mort d'inquiétude pour Reid. Pour Théa aussi. Mais il redoutait les conséquences si cette dernière ne rouvrait jamais les yeux. Voilà une semaine que l'équipe se relayait au chevet de la jeune femme, soutenant de leur mieux Reid dans cette épreuve terrible. Et il voyait Reid perdre pied avec la réalité, se refermant sur lui même.

* * *

\- Spencer ?

Le jeune homme leva des yeux éteints vers sa collègue qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre pour les baisser presque aussitôt, retournant a la contemplation du visage blanc de sa fiancée.

Emily s'avança dans la chambre et se pencha sur Théa après avoir jeter un œil sur Reid. Elle passa sa main sur la joue de son amie. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour Reid mais voir Théa dans cet état lui meurtrissait aussi le cœur. Elle ne travaillait pas avec la jeune femme depuis aussi longtemps que le reste de l'équipe mais elle avait eut le temps de s'attacher a cette drôle de fille au grand cœur.

\- Spencer ? As tu manger aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune homme ne lui accorda même pas un regard et resta dans son attitude fermée et tendue qu'il avait adopté depuis une semaine. Prentiss soupira et s'approcha du fauteuil de son ami avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et de poser une main sur la sienne.

\- Spencer, te laisser mourir de faim ne l'aidera pas. Je voudrais que tu vienne avec moi. Tu as besoin de manger, de te laver et de dormir dans un vrai lit. Je sais que tu ne veux pas prendre de genre de chose mais le médecin m'a donné des médicaments pour t'aider a dormir. Morgan va venir veiller sur Théa dans une heure dès qu'il aura fini son travail.

A son grand étonnement, son ami se leva sans résistance quand elle tira sur sa main pour l'inciter a la suivre. Avant de partir elle le laissa se pencher sur Théa. Il colla son visage au sien et elle vit ses lèvres remuer en silence avant qui ne les posent sur son front. Puis il la devança pour sortir de la chambre. Étonnée mais soulagée qu'il coopère sans protestation, Emily l'emmena a sa voiture.

Reid n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le voyage, se contentant de se laisser porter par Prentiss. Elle l'emmena a son appartement, se disant que leur maison ne serait pas une bonne idée, Théa et l'agression y étaient encore trop présent. Mais en entrant dans le petit appartement elle se dit que ce n'était peu être pas une si bonne idée et regretta de ne pas l'avoir emmené chez elle. Théa était très présente ici aussi. Des photos, des vêtements, des livres... Il semble que le couple soit tout autant installé ici que dans la grande maison. Temps pis, se dit elle. Et de toute façon le jeune homme ne semblait pas réagir plus que ça. Il se contenta de s'assoir sur le canapé.

Emily posa son sac dans un coin et se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidée a lui faire avaler quelque chose. Mais elle grimaça devant l'état du frigo complétement vide. Elle hésita. Elle avait vu une petite épicerie encore ouvert au pied de l'immeuble de Reid. Allez faire des petites courses serait plus rapide que de commander quelque chose mais elle hésitait a le laisser seul. Mais le jeune génie semblait ailleurs et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce sur son canapé, les yeux complétement dans le vide.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi manger au magasin en bas, lui dit elle. Je reviens tout de suite, d'accords ?

Il ne réagit pas et elle se dit vaguement qu'elle paierait cher pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête en ce moment afin de pouvoir l'aider. Quoi qu'elle s'en doutait un peu...

\- Je reviens.

Elle attrapa son sac a main et sortit de l'appartement. Reid se retrouva donc seul mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était vide a l'intérieur. Un abyme sans fin avait pris place dans sa poitrine. Le trou béant absorbait tout, faim, fatigue, peine, douleur, espoir, amour... Il regarda autour de lui. Les photos posées sur les étagères n'éveillèrent pas plus de réaction en lui.

Il sentit quelque vibrer dans sa poche. Comme un automate, il glissa la main dedans et en ressortit son téléphone. Le nom inscrit sur l'appel entrant le poussa a décrocher.

\- Spencer Reid, dit il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Spencer ? C'est Jacob.

La voix du jeune homme transpirait d'inquiétude.

\- Je viens d'avoir les messages de Pénélope, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je n'arrive pas a joindre Alethéa ! Pénélope m'a dit qu'elle était a l'hôpital. Est ce qu'elle va bien ?

Le ton suppliant de sa voix aurait brisé le cœur de n'importe qui.

\- Elle est s'est fait agressée, répondit Reid. Chez nous.

\- Pardon ?! Agressée ? Mais par qui ?!

\- Cooper. C'était notre supérieur. Il était amoureux d'elle et s'en était déjà pris a elle il y a quelques semaines dans nos bureaux. Elle a put se défendre et nous l'avons mis derrière les barreaux. Ça aurait dut s'arrêter là.

\- Je ne comprend pas, comment va ma sœur ? Tu me dit qu'elle a pu se défendre mais les messages de Pénélope disait que c'était grave ! Bon dieu explique moi !

\- Nous le pension en prison, continua Reid sans aucune émotion dans la voix. Par l'intermédiaire de son avocat il a réussi a tirer les bonnes ficelles et a graisser les bonnes pattes. Sans que nous soyons au courant, il a été libéré sous caution. A peine dehors il s'est précipité chez nous. Théa était seule a la maison...

\- Mais... Mais elle sait se défendre toute seule, elle était armée...

\- Elle n'en a pas eut le temps. Cooper l'a frappée a la tête dès le début, elle a résisté autant qu'elle a put mais elle n'a pas eu la force de le repousser.

Il avait conscience qu'annoncer de telles nouvelles a Jacob devait être traumatisant pour lui. Lui qui avait déjà perdu ses parents et qui apprenait a tout juste 23 ans qu'il allait peut être aussi perdre sa grande sœur. Pourtant, il ne ressentait rien.

\- Est ce qu'elle...

\- Elle est dans le comas.

\- Le comas... Mais... Elle va se réveiller ? Elle va s'en sortir ?!

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il entendait l'angoisse total de Jacob a l'autre bout du fil sans que cela ne le touche.

\- Tu es avec elle ? Demanda Jacob.

\- Je suis chez moi, Emily m'a ramené pour que je me repose. Morgan est avec ta sœur.

\- Je vais prendre le premier avion et...

\- Théa t'a déjà parlé de cette éventualité ? L'interrompit Reid. Dans le cas ou elle se retrouverait dans une situation comme celle ci, sans pouvoir prendre de décision. Est ce qu'elle t'a dit si elle souhaitait qu'on s'acharne ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Répondit il d'une voix blanche.

\- On est pas mariés, c'est toi le plus proche parent, le dernier. C'est a toi de prendre la décision.

\- Quelle décision ?

\- De la débrancher.

Il y eut un gros blanc a l'autre bout du fil.

\- Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Gronda Jacob.

Sa voix tremblait.

\- Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle peux se réveiller ! Il est hors de question que je la tue !

\- Elle ne voudrait pas vivre comme ça.

\- Qu'en sais tu ? Tu ne la connais que depuis peu comparé a moi ! C'est ma sœur, comme tu dis c'est a moi de prendre la décision et je t'interdit de faire cela !

Il hurlait dans le téléphone, toute la peine du monde dans la voix, il pouvait entendre les sanglots contenus derrière ses cris.

\- Je croyais pourtant que tu l'aimais ! Ajouta t il les dents serrés.

Les paroles de Jacob finirent par transpercer le cœur de Reid qui se réveilla brusquement. Que venait il de dire ? Que venait il d'envisager ?

Ses mains se mirent a trembler violemment, laissant tomber le téléphone. Jacob entendit le bruit de l'appareil tombant sur le sol.

\- Spencer ? Appela t il. Spencer ? Tu es là ?

Pas de réponse. Merde ! Se dit il. Il entendit des bruit de verre cassé a travers le téléphone.

\- Spencer ! Hurla t il. Spencer ! Reprend le téléphone !

Un nouveau bruit de verre cassé.

\- Et merde !

Il raccrocha et chercha un nouveau numéro dans son répertoire.

\- Répond, réponds, répond... Psalmodia t il.

\- Agent Prentiss, répondit une voix.

\- Emily ! C'est Jacob Terrador.

\- Jacob ! Enfin, voilà des jours que nous essayons de...

\- Emily, tu dois rentrer immédiatement ! Je viens d'avoir Spencer au téléphone, je crois qu'il va faire une connerie !

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Fonce !

Prentiss lâcha les courses qu'elle avait dans les bras et sortit en trombe du magasin. Elle grimpa quatre a quatre les escaliers menant a l'appartement de Reid et poussa brutalement la porte d'entrée.

\- Spencer !

Elle trouva son ami dans la cuisine, en train de vider un bouteille d'alcool a même le goulot. Visiblement il avait eut du mal a se servir un verre car deux d'entre eux étaient en morceaux sur le sol de la cuisine.

\- Spencer Reid ! Scanda telle en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains.

Il lui envoya un regard plein de colère.

\- Tu crois que tu va arranger tes problèmes en buvant ? Gronda t elle.

\- Laisses moi, Emily ! Tu ne comprend pas... Répondit il en essayant de récupérer la bouteille.

Mais elle l'éloigna de lui et la vida dans l'évier.

\- Putain, Emily ! Cria t il. De quoi tu te mêle ?! Vous ne pouvez pas me foutre la paix !

\- Je te laisse seul 5 minutes et je te retrouve en train d'essayer de te noyer dans l'alcool ! T'es pas prêt qu'on te foute la paix mon pote !

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ?!

\- Ça nous regarde par ce qu'on t'aime Spencer ! On ne veux pas te perdre ! Et tu crois que Théa aimerais te voir baisser les bras ?

Reid ferma les yeux, se demandant combien de coups de poignard son cœur allait il encore supporter.

\- Spencer, reprit Emily plus doucement. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob ? Il vient de m'appeler en panique. Il avait peur que tu fasse une connerie.

" - Quelle décision ?

\- De la débrancher "

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans son crâne et ce fut de trop. Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis une semaine finirent par déborder et couler a flots sur son visage. Il s'effondra a genoux sur le carrelage de la petite cuisine.

\- Je lui ai dit des horreurs, Emily, pleura t il. Je lui ai dit que c'était a lui de décider de débrancher le respirateur de Théa... Mon dieu, comment ai je pu envisager cela ?!

Emily s'agenouilla a ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Ho, Spencer...

Elle le sera contre elle et il s'accrocha a ses bras.

\- Ne te sens pas coupable d'avoir pensé cela, lui dit elle.

\- Je me sens si vide a l'intérieur, Emily, pleura t il.

\- Il faut que tu dorme, tu es a bout, dit elle en tendant la main vers son sac.

Mais Reid secoua la tête.

\- Chaque foi que je ferme les yeux je la vois dans mes rêves, mais quand je me réveil rien n'a changé... Je ne supporte plus le retour a la réalité.

Elle sortit la boite de médicaments et en tandis deux a son ami.

\- Prends ça, Spencer. Tu vas dormir sans rêver je te le promet. Demain ça ira mieux.

Il prit les cachets sans résistance.

\- Demain ça ira mieux...

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Hotch passa la porte de l'appartement plongé dans le silence et la pénombre.

\- Emily ? Comment ça va ?

\- Il dort, répondit elle en servant une tasse de café brulante qu'elle posa sur le bar de la cuisine. J'ai mis un temps infini pour le calmer. J'ai dut lui donner les cachets du médecin, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

Hotch jeta un œil a la silhouette fine endormie dans le lit et soupira.

\- Tu avais l'air inquiète au téléphone, dit il en prenant une gorgée de café.

\- La soirée a été rude. Jacob a rappelé.

Hotch se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Tu lui as expliqué ? Il va venir ? Comment il l'a prit ?

\- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il a eut au téléphone. Enfin, pas en premier. Il a téléphoné sur le portable de Reid.

\- Et il a répondu ?

\- Oui, sauf que je n'étais pas là. J'étais descendu a l'épicerie pour acheter a manger, d'ailleurs il n'a toujours rien avalé...

\- Et Jacob ?

\- Il est en Europe, c'est pour ça que Pénélope n'a pas réussi a le joindre tout de suite. Reid lui a tout raconté depuis le début sauf qu'il lui a demander de choisir de débrancher ou non le respirateur de Théa...

Hotch ouvrit de grands yeux mais finit par soupirer, finalement peu étonné.

\- La douleur lui fait dire n'importe quoi. Mais au fond il n'a pas tord, je ne pence pas que Théa voudrait finir sa vie au fond d'un lit branchée a des machines qui respirent a sa place.

\- Nous avons le temps avant d'envisager quoi que se soit ! Ça ne fait qu'une semaine ! Protesta Emily

\- Oui mais pour Reid cela doit paraitre une éternité ! A l'heure qu'il est il est rongé par l'angoisse et l'espoir lui fait plus de mal qu'autre chose !

Et il le comprenait que trop bien. Lui même était bouffé par l'impuissance, incapable de leur venir en aide, ni Reid ni Théa.

\- J'ai rappelé Jacob après que Reid se soit endormi, continua t elle.

Elle lui avait expliqué que le petit génie n'était pas dans son état normal et heureusement le jeune frère de Théa avait parfaitement compris, lui même peiné d'avoir été trop dur dans ses paroles. Rassuré de savoir que le fiancé de sa sœur n'avait pas fait de bêtise. Il allait prendre le premier avion et avec un peu de chance il sera là le lendemain matin.

\- Mais il ne veut plus entendre une quelconque éventualité de débrancher sa sœur !

\- Sauf que Reid a raison, ils ne sont pas mariés, ça sera a Jacob de choisir le moment venu, pauvre gosse. Si Théa ne montre aucun signe d'amélioration il faudra bien prendre une décision !

Emily grimaça et ferma les yeux.

\- Spencer n'y survivra pas...

Hotch posa sa tasse et s'approcha d'elle.

\- On y est pas encore, ajouta t il plus doucement. Pour le moment il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Ne pleure pas.

Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Prentiss et elle leva des yeux vers lui.

\- J'étais si heureuse de revenir dans l'équipe, dit elle d'une voix tremblante. Vous m'avez tous terriblement manqués.

Peiné, Hotch passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui.

\- Tu nous a manqué aussi, Emily.

\- Je sais que c'est égoïste mais j'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant... Si je n'étais pas partie rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si tu n'étais pas partie, Théa ne serait pas entrée dans la vie de Reid et malgré tout ce qui se passe je suis sur qu'il ne voudrait rien changer. Et puis...

Il desserra ses bras et posa une main sur la joue de Prentiss pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui.

\- Si tu n'étais pas partie, je ne me serais pas rendu compte a quel point ma vie était vide sans toi.

Il pencha la tête et embrassa délicatement les lèvres qui obsédaient ses pensées en secret depuis des mois.

* * *

Hathor2 : Tu vois je n'ai pas oublié Jacob ;)

Voilà pour ce 50ème chapitre qui termine sur une histoire d'amour naissante !


	51. Chapitre 51

**Chapitre 51**

Le lendemain, Reid était de nouveau a son poste, assis dans le fauteuil de la chambre d'hôpital. Emily avait réussi a lui faire avaler un chausson aux pommes, croyant que sa pâtisserie préférée le mettrait en appétit. Mais la nourriture avait un goût de cendre et il ne l'avala uniquement pour qu'elle le ramène auprès de Théa. Ce qu'elle n'autorisa que si il mangeait le chausson en entier, mais il lui restait dans l'estomac.

La journée était bien avancée et Jacob n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il avait entendu Pénélope dire a Emily que son avion avait été retardé mais qu'il ne devrait pas tarder. Ses collègues s'étaient relayés pour rester avec lui. Bien que touché de leur soutient, cela l'agaça tout de même, il aurait préféré rester seul avec Théa. Emily ne le lâchait quasiment jamais, elle avait raconté aux autres son envi de se noyer dans l'alcool. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas se noyer, il voulait juste oublier. Quelques heures ou il pourrait faire taire la sourde douleur qui lui serrait le cœur comme dans un étaux. Et il avait bien l'intention de le faire a la première occasion qui se présenterait.

En attendant, il restait au chevet de Théa, l'esprit ailleurs, très loin de tout ce malheur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était ses souvenirs. Alors il se plongeait dans leur passé, dans leur moments de bonheur a deux. Leur premier baiser, sa demande en mariage, toutes ses soirées passées ensemble devant un film ou un bon livre. Ces moments ou ils fricotaient dans les placards et les recoins discret des bureaux du FBI. Ce week-end ou il l'avait amené a la plage. Il la revoyait dans son maillot de bain trop petit de ce jour là, râlant parce qu'à chaque mouvement sa poitrine menaçait de se faire la malle et de sortir de la petite pièce de tissu.

 _" - Pourquoi n'achètes tu donc jamais des vêtements a ta taille ? S'était il moqué._

 _La jeune femme avait continué de râler tout en remettant son maillot en place pour la 100ème fois._

 _\- Parce que je n'aime pas faire les magasins de vêtements ! Le plus souvent j'attrape ce qui vient sans vraiment regarder les tailles ou alors j'achète sur internet ! Et avec mes énormes obus j'ai du mal a trouver quelque chose a la fois de ma taille, de beau, de confortable et qui ne coûte pas la peau du cul ! "_

Il avait explosé de rire, se promettant de lui offrir quelques habits réunissant toutes ces conditions. Il demanderait renfort a Garcia pour l'aider.

En fin de journée, ils s'étaient rendu dans le centre du petit village dans lequel il passaient le week-end. Il y avait une petite fête ce soir là et des musiciens jouant sur la place public offrait un joli spectacle. Théa s'était empressé de le tirer au milieu des danseurs. Ils dansèrent, burent et s'amusèrent beaucoup. Il la revoyait tournoyer dans sa jolie robe verte, ses cheveux voler et ses joues rouges d'avoir trop bu et trop danser. Elle était magnifique.  
Cette nuit la fut l'une des plus belle de sa vie.

Que ne donnerait il pas pour revivre ces moments heureux ? Et bien plus encore pour pouvoir avoir l'occasion d'en vivre de nouveaux.

Seulement les jours heureux étaient derrière eux a présent. Il ne pouvait plus que se raccrocher a tout ses souvenirs et pour la première fois de sa vie il bénissait et remerciait son extraordinaire mémoire de lui permettre de revivre tout ces précieux moments avec exactitude.

Il sortit de ses rêveries pour regarder sa montre, il ferait bientôt nuit. Puis il les posa sur Théa. La jeune femme ne ressemblait plus a celle qui dansait et riait sur la place de ce petit village, pleine de vie et d'énergie. A présent elle n'était plus qu'un corps pâle comme la mort qui ne respirait plus que grâce a une machine. Mais s'était toujours la femme qu'il aimait.

Il se pencha vers le lit pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. Il joua un instant avec ses doigts entre les siens, notant l'absence de sa bague de fiançailles. Le bijou se trouvait autour de son propre petit doigt. Pourront il se marier un jour ? Il en doutait fort...

\- Si tu ouvre les yeux ma chérie, dit il en approchant son visage du sien. Je te promet de t'offrir le plus magique des voyages de noces. On ira ou tu voudra. On pourrais même prendre une année sabbatique, qu'en pense tu ? Je sais que tu as toujours rêvé d'aller a Londres, ça serait l'occasion.

Mais la jeune femme n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne bougea pas. Il déglutit difficilement avant de poser son front sur le sien, une larme venant s'écraser sur sa joue pâle.

\- S'il te plais... Murmura t il des sanglots plein la voix. Reviens moi. On a encore tant de choses a vivre tout les deux.

Il fut envahit par un puissant sentiment d'injustice. Lui qui avait passé des années au service du plus grand bien, a lutter contre le pire de l'humanité, a rendre justice a des centaines de victimes. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait elle ainsi sur eux ? Sur elle ? Elle si prévenante envers son prochain, si dévouée aux autres. A ses yeux elle incarnait ce que l'humain était de plus beau. Son rayon de soleil dans ce monde si noir, si sombre et si égoïste. La vie ne pouvait elle leur offrir un peu de bonheur sans que celui ci ne soit qu'éphémère ?  
Putain de vie...

Il fut interrompu dans ses supplications par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait. Il se redressa et s'essuya le visage prestement en voyant Jacob franchir le seuil.

\- Jacob, entres, dit il en se levant.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux fixés sur sa sœur et Reid y déchiffra la douleur et la peur. Le parfait reflet de son propre regard. Jacob couru presque jusqu'au lit mais n'osa pas toucher la jeune femme.

\- Est ce que je peux...

\- Oui, tu peux l'embrasser et la toucher, répondit Reid en anticipant sa demande. Ses côtes sont presque ressoudées.

Les lèvres de Jacob se mirent a trembler, il avait peur de la toucher. Reid vit le garçon encore très jeune derrière l'homme d'affaire qu'il était.

\- Tu ne lui fera pas mal, ajouta t il pour le rassurer. Assieds toi prêt d'elle.

Enfin, Jacob s'assit délicatement sur le lit et tendit une main tremblante vers le visage endormi. A peine ses doigts effleurèrent la peau blanche qu'il éclata en sanglot. Retenant a grand peine ses propres larmes, Reid posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

\- Je suis sur qu'elle est contente de te voir, murmura t il.

\- Tu crois qu'elle nous entend ? Dit il en reniflant et en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Reid. Mais je suis sur qu'elle sait que tu l'aime et que tu es là.

D'où sortait il une telle conviction ? Il ne le savais pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas regarder une telle scène sans réagir et sans tenter de réconforter Jacob de son mieux. Il lui ressemblait tellement.

\- Jacob, je... Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier. J'ignore ce qui m'a prit. Je n'envisage pas une seule seconde de la laisser s'en aller.

Jacob secoua la tête et leva des yeux humides vers lui.

\- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça et je m'excuse moi aussi. Je sais que tu l'aime.

Il se retourna a nouveau vers sa sœur et se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue.

\- Je te laisse avec elle, dit Reid. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit il y a toujours quelqu'un ici pour elle. Moi ou un autre membre de l'équipe.

Il vit le jeune hocher la tête.

\- Merci Spencer...

Reid sortit de la chambre, le cœur lourd. Il se sentait prêt a craquer et l'envie de boire se fit a nouveau sentir. Mais il tomba sur ses collègues dans le couloir.

\- Je vais chez moi, dit il en passant devant eux. Jacob est arrivé, il est avec sa sœur.

\- Je viens avec toi, intervint Emily en faisant mine de le suivre.

\- Non ! Je n'ai besoin de personne !

\- Je sais très bien ce que veux faire, Spencer ! Ne me prend pas pour une idiote !

\- Et alors ? Si j'ai envie de me bourrer la gueule je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

\- Tu crois que Théa te laisserais faire ? Tu crois qu'elle aimerait te voir baisser les bras ?

\- Théa est dans le comas ! Gronda t il, le visage furieux. Alors peu importe ce que je peux bien faire, elle ne le saura jamais !

Il se dirigea a nouveau vers la porte.

\- Morgan vas avec lui, intervint Hotch. Laisse le faire ce qu'il veut, du moment qu'il ne fait pas de bêtise.

Reid se retourna et toisa Morgan du regard avant de marmonner un vague ok du bout des lèvres.

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers son supérieur, Morgan suivi Reid jusqu'au parking.

* * *

\- Pourquoi as tu accepté que que je vienne avec toi et pas Emily ? Demanda Morgan un peu plus tard.

Ils étaient installés dans le canapé de l'appartement, une bouteille de whisky posée sur la table basse avec deux verres pleins.

\- Par ce que toi tu ne me regarde pas avec pitié, répondit il en attrapant son verre qu'il vida d'un trait avant de le remplir a nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Reid. C'est de la peine.

\- C'est pareil...

Il vida a nouveau son verre.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi, continua Morgan. Comme nous tous.

\- C'est inutile, rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne changera quoi que se soit.

\- Tu te trompe. Parce que si Théa meurt, la seule chose qui se tiendra entre toi et la mort ça sera nous ! Ne crois pas qu'on ne voit pas clair dans ton jeu. Tu as perdu espoir ça se voit ! Tu es résigné a en finir. C'est pour ça que tu as dit a Jacob qu'il devait débrancher le respirateur !

\- Ce n'est pas ce j'ai voulu dire...

\- C'était du pareil au même ! Parce que c'est plus facile de baisser les bras que de se battre.

Reid ricana et se resservit un verre. Mais Morgan le lui prit des mains.

\- Inonde toi d'alcool autant que tu veux, lui dit il d'un air sévère. Mais je ne suis pas Emily, je ne vais pas te dorloter et te laisser te détruire !

Reid lui rendit son regard colérique et repris son verre.

\- C'est ma vie Morgan ! J'en fais ce que je veux !

\- C'est faux, il y a trop de personnes qui tiennent a toi pour que tu décide de te foutre en l'air sans penser une seconde aux conséquences. Ça ne sera pas uniquement ta vie que tu gâchera.

Morgan ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas a quel point il avait mal. Et il avait tord, il n'avait pas perdu tout espoir et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait bien l'intention de vider la bouteille. Pour noyer la petite étincelle d'espoir qu'il restait encore au fond de son cœur. Parce que oui c'était plus facile ainsi...

* * *

Reid passa les trois jours suivants dans un état semi comateux, alternant l'ivresse et la gueule de bois. Misérable, pitoyable. Il n'était pas retourné a l'hôpital, revoir Théa dans cet état était au dessus de ses forces. Il préférait rester seul a attendre la fin, peu importe le temps que cela allait prendre. Il n'avait pas non plus remis les pieds dans leur maison, ça aussi s'était au dessus de ses forces. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient pouvoir y revivre ensemble. Jacob allait en hériter, il en fera ce qu'il veux. Lui ne ferait qu'attendre le coup de fil annonçant que Théa était partie faire un voyage sans retour. Il faisait confiance a ses collègues pour s'occuper de la suite, ils prendraient soin de Jacob.

Il avait consciencieusement envoyé chier chacun d'entre eux quand ils étaient venu le voir, chacun y allant de sa petite remontrance ou de sa pitié dont il ne voulait pas. Il ne supportait plus leurs mines tristes et leurs inquiétudes. Seul Hotch n'était pas venu le voir encore et c'était temps mieux. Il ne voulait que l'homme pour qui il avait le plus de respect le voit dans cet état.

Il ne savait même pas comment allait Théa, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de l'hôpital.

Allongé sur son lit, il n'avait de cesse que de se repasser en boucle ses souvenirs avec Théa, se remémorant les jours heureux. Il ne bougeait que pour porter son verre a ses lèvres.

Pitoyable...

* * *

\- Tu es bien installée, dit Jacob regardant autour de lui. C'est Pénélope qui a fait tout ça ?

Partout dans la petite chambre blanche un tas d'objets colorés avaient envahit la pièce. Garcia avait ramené de chez Théa ses affaires enfin qu'elle se sente bien quand elle se réveillerait. Un grosse couverture en Patchwork était posée sur elle. Souvenir de leur mère. Des figurines Harry Potter qu'elle avait piqué dans la vitrine pour les disposer un peu partout aux côtés de plusieurs pots de fleurs et de livres. Des photos trônaient sur la petite table prêt du lit. Il en attrapa une pour la regarder de plus prêt. Théa se tenait dans les bras de son fiancé, souriants tout les deux.

\- C'est un type bien que tu as trouvé, tu sais. Maman et papa l'auraient adoré. Je ne t'aurais pas cru être du genre a vouloir te marier, toi qui grimaçait chaque fois que maman rêvait de te voir en robe blanche un jour...

Il reposa le cadre photo et tomba sur celle représentant ses parents et eux. Sur la photo Théa ne devait n'avoir que 8 ans tandis que lui n'était encore qu'un tout petit garçon qui s'accrochait au cou de sa mère. Il détailla la photo. Théa tenant la main de leur père et qui souriait sur une bouche édentée. Tandis que lui avait hérité des traits de ses deux parents, Théa était la parfaite copie conforme de leur mère. Les mêmes yeux verts sous ses nombreuses tâches de rousseurs, la crinière noire qui déjà à l'époque lui descendait jusqu'aux reins.

\- Je me souviens de la syncope qu'a fait maman quand tu leur a annoncé que tu voulais entrer au FBI ! Papa était très fier mais maman disait qu'elle s'inquiétait déjà suffisamment comme ça pour papa quand il partait au travail, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un deuxième membre de la famille lui donne des cheveux blancs.

Si elle avait su a l'époque a quel point elle avait eut raison...

\- Il a fallu que tu fasse comme papa, hein ? Ne pouvais tu pas choisir un métier moins dangereux ? Tu étais si douée a cheval chez grand père, tu aurais pu reprendre l'élevage. Tu te souviens des vacances que l'ont passé là bas ? L'année de mes 12 ans, on étaient partit tout les deux en randonnée. Ce fut une catastrophe ! Ton cheval n'arrêtait pas de trébucher tout les trois mètres ! A croire que tu lui as transmit ta maladresse ! Jusqu'au moment il s'est complétement emmêlé les sabots que vous avez fini tout les deux le nez dans la poussière.

Il sourit a ce souvenir.

\- Je n'arrivais plus a m'arrêter de rire. Tu aurais dut te voir les fesses par terre en train de râler après ce pauvre cheval qui te regardait comme si il se demandait comment tu était tombée de son dos. Cet andouille était juste trop feignant pour lever les pieds en marchant !

Ils avaient passé toutes leurs vacances au ranch de leur grand père depuis leur petite enfance. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de leur vie aux États Unis avant d'immigrer en France. Mais l'anglais était leur langue paternel et leur fréquents séjours au ranch les avaient rendu parfaitement bilingues, aussi a l'aise dans une culture que dans l'autre. Ils avaient eu une enfance très heureuse, Théa était une adolescente très facile a vivre, quoique très têtue et trop remuante. Lui c'était une autre histoire. Il avait a peine 16 ans a la mort de leurs parents et Théa avait dut mettre de côté ses études pour s'occuper de lui et il faisait beaucoup de bêtises. Sa sœur avait eut une infinie patience avec lui, pas sur qu'il aurait été capable d'en faire autant a son age. Il lui avait rendu la vie dure pendant longtemps et encore aujourd'hui il s'en voulait de lui avoir causé tant de soucis.

Il leva la main vers elle pour écarter une mèche de son front.

\- Papa et maman serait si fier de toi... Mais reste avec moi s'il te plait, ce n'est pas l'heure pour les rejoindre... Ne me force a pas a rester tout seul.

Il s'effondra en pleure sur elle, incapable de d'envisager de la perdre elle aussi.

\- Ça va aller gamin, dit une voix dans son dos tandis qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il tourna la tête et découvrit Rossi derrière lui. Il n'avait pas entendu le vétéran entrer dans la chambre. Garcia était a côté de lui et avait le visage tout aussi inondé de larme.

\- Ta sœur est plus têtue que la mort, continua Rossi. Elle enverra la faucheuse se faire cuire un œuf !

Son humour eut au moins le don de faire naître un pauvre sourire sur le visage de Jacob.

\- J'aime mieux ça. Pénélope emmène donc Jacob boire un café et respirer un peu d'air frais. Ça lui fera du bien. Je vais rester avec Théa.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit elle en trottinant vers le jeune homme. Viens avec moi mon poussin.

Il se laissa emmener par l'analyste jusqu'à la cafétéria, sachant que sa sœur n'était pas seule.

Une fois seul avec sa collègue, Rossi s'assit dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

\- Tu nous en donne des soucis jeune fille, dit il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ton petit frère, on s'occupe de lui, on ne le laissera pas tomber.

Il resta un moment sans parler, se contentant de veiller sur le sommeil profond de Théa comme un père pourrait le faire.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire de ne pas t'en faire non plus pour Spencer mais ça serait mentir. Il ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que l'ont puisse faire quelque chose pour lui. Tu es la seule qui en sois capable. Il en mourra tu sais, il en prend déjà le chemin. Il ne faudra pas que tu lui en veuille, c'est trop pour lui.

Il s'interrompit dans son monologue. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les bips des machines jusqu'ici lents et réguliers s'emballèrent. Le moniteur cardiaque se mit a hurler. Le respirateur cessa de pomper de l'air.

Il se leva de sa chaise quand le visage de Théa se tordit d'une grimace. Il se jeta sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide ! Hurla t il depuis la porte de la chambre.

Trois infirmières coururent dans la chambre et examinèrent la jeune femme alitée qui grimaçait de plus belle.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rossi dont le vieux cœur s'emballa son tour.

\- Sortez de la chambre, s'il vous plait ! Scanda l'une des infirmières.

\- Dites moi d'abord ce qui se passe !

Au même moment Jacob entra en trombe dans la chambre, le visage paniqué, Garcia sur les talons.

\- On a entendu l'alarme depuis le couloir ! Dit il. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?!

Il voulu s'approcher de sa sœur mais Rossi l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse les infirmières l'aider, gamin, tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant.

Avec angoisse, ils regardèrent le moniteur cardiaque faire des bonds sur l'écran, hurlant des bips insupportables. Un médecin vint prêter main fortes.

\- Elle lutte contre le respirateur ! Dit il.

\- Ça veux dire quoi ? Demanda Jacob dont les larmes coulaient a flots sur son visage.

Mais le médecin ne lui répondit pas et commença a tirer sur le tube qui sortait de la gorge de Théa. Une fois libérée de la machine, le moniteur se calma rapidement, reprenant un rythme normal.

\- Elle respire toute seule, dit le médecin en sortant une petite lampe de sa blouse. Agent Terrador ?

Il ouvrit une première paupière pour y braquer sa torche avant de recommencer avec la deuxième.

\- Agent Terrador ? Vous m'entendez ? Serrez ma main s'il vous plais.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et Jacob vit les doigts se refermer sur ceux du médecin comme par miracle. Immédiatement, Théa se mit a papillonner des paupières.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous Agent Terrador, vous revenez de loin, dit le médecin en souriant.

Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, Jacob laissa sortir le sanglot qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge. Même Rossi y alla de sa petite larme tandis que Garcia accompagnait ses propres larmes d'un sourire éclatant.

Le médecin examina Théa encore un moment, testant ses réflexes et contrôlant ses constantes avant de poser un masque a oxygène sur son visage. Rossi, Garcia et Jacob attendait son verdict avec angoisse mais aussi avec espoir.

Il finit par se tourner vers eux avec un sourire.

\- Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer en vous disant qu'elle est tirée d'affaire mais elle en prend le chemin.

Un vent de soulagement vola dans la pièce.

\- Approchez, ajouta t il.

\- Vas y Jacob, l'encouragea Rossi.

Le jeune homme alla se rassoir sur le lit et se pencha sur sa sœur.

\- Alethéa ?

Elle entrouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait a l'hôpital, Hotch grimpait les marches menant a l'appartement de Reid. Arrivé devant la porte, il tambourina sur cette dernière.

\- Reid ! Hurla t il. Ouvres moi !

Un silence mort lui répondit. Il tenta de tourner la poignée mais la porte était verrouillée.

\- Reid ! Ouvres tout de suite cette porte ou je la défonce ! J'en ai assez de ton attitude !

\- Ne pouvez vous donc pas laissez ce jeune en paix ? Dit une voix a sa gauche.

Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur la vieille voisine de Reid.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il lui arrive a ce pauvre garçon ?

\- Je ne le sais trop bien madame, répondit il en continuant de frapper a la porte. REID ! Ouvres c'est un ordre !

\- Mais enfin, laissez le donc ! Il veux être seul pour faire son deuil !

\- Croyez moi madame, ce que je fais c'est pour son bien.

Et devant les yeux scandalisés de la vieille dame, il donna un puissant coup d'épaule dans la porte qui céda et s'ouvrit.

Hotch entra dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Une odeur de renfermé lui chatouilla les narines.

\- Reid !

Il alla jusqu'à la chambre et découvrit son collègue allongé sur le lit, des cadavres de bouteilles au pied de ce dernier. Il était dans un état déplorable. Les cheveux complétement en vrac, une barbe de plusieurs jours sur le menton et des vêtements qu'il devait porter depuis un sacré bout de temps, une vrai épave. Agacé, Hotch se pencha sur lui et le secoua pour le réveiller.

\- Reid ! Cria t il. Secoue toi !

Le petit génie ouvrit un œil vitreux pour le refermer aussitôt.

\- Foutez moi la paix, gémit il en repoussant les mains de Hotch.

\- Dans tes rêves !

Il le secoua encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre complétement les yeux.

\- Tu vas te lever, te laver par ce que tu sent la mort et m'accompagner a l'hôpital !

\- Ça y est, elle est morte ?

Scandalisé, Hotch fit un effort pour se retenir de le frapper.

\- Non ! Et tu devrais avoir honte !

\- Vous en faites pas pour ça, répondit il en se redressant en position assise. La honte est une vieille amie...

Il tendit une main mal assurée vers l'une des rares bouteilles encore pleines. Mais Hotch perdit patience. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise débraillée et le remis sur ses pieds.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement ! Gronda t il. Théa serais très déçue de te voir ainsi !

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! Scanda Reid en repoussant son supérieur.

Il tituba un instant avant de réussir a se stabiliser.

\- Elle ne sera rien du tout, articula t il en grimaçant. Elle sera plus jamais rien ! C'est terminé pour elle ! Et pour moi aussi ! C'est trop vous demander que de me laisser crever en paix ?!

S'en était trop. Sans aucun ménagement, Hotch le choppa par la peau du cou et le poussa brutalement vers la salle de bain.

\- Lâchez moi !

Mais il le colla dans la cabine de douche et tourna le robinet. L'eau froide glaça Reid et le réveilla brutalement, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et écartant le brouillard de son cerveau.

\- Maintenant, écoutes moi bien ! Cria Hotch. Tu vas arrêter avec ton attitude ridicule ! Tu vas venir avec moi ! Et tu vas prier avec nous pour que Théa se remette ! Tu vas être là pour elle, tu m'entends ?! Que ça soit dans la guérison ou pour l'accompagner dans la mort ! Tu vas être un homme et être là pour elle !

Il vit le visage de Reid se tordre de douleur, ses yeux chocolats accrochés aux siens. Cela lui faisait du mal de devoir en arriver là, mais si il fallait ça pour qu'il se bouge il n'hésiterait pas a le trainer par la peau des fesses ! L'eau dégoulinait dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements mais il s'en fichait.

\- Vous en comprenez pas que c'est au dessus de mes forces !

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'elle soit seule pour mourir ?!

Reid finit par secouer la tête.

\- Non, je ne veux pas...

\- Alors tu vas venir avec moi. Nous seront là. On ne va pas te laisser traverser ça tout seul, continua Hotch plus doucement.

Il relâcha sa prise.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital en route vers la chambre de Théa. Juste avant d'arriver devant la porte, le téléphone de Hotch vibra dans sa poche. Il sortit l'appareil et ouvrit de grands yeux devant le message.

\- Attends, Reid !

Mais le jeune homme était déjà entré, il le vit s'immobiliser sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

Deux chapitre en deux jours je vous gâte ! Pour me faire pardonner des délais :D


	52. Chapitre 52

Pas taper ! Je ne voulais pas être si longues pour poster ce chapitre que vous attendez tous avec beaucoup d'impatience :p En plus il est plus long que les autres ! J'ai beaucoup de travail mais cela ira mieux durant l'été promis :) Comme l'an dernier je vais avoir beaucoup plus de temps libre !

Bref voici la suite, presque pile poil un an après la publication du 1er chapitre ! Déjà 1 an... J'ai peine a y croire, encore plus en sachant que nous somme encore loin de la fin !

Allez je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 52**

Hotch le vit s'immobiliser sur le pas de la porte. Il le rejoignit a grands pas en voyant les jambes du petit génie se mettre a trembler. Il passa ses bras juste a temps autour de lui pour le soutenir.

Reid posa une main sur sa bouche, une boule dans la gorge.

Elle était là, toujours allongée sur son lit. Mais tout avait changé. Le respirateur avait laissé place a un simple masque a oxygène, son visage n'était plus aussi blanc, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et Jacob avait la tête posée prêt de la sienne. En fait ce qui le choqua, c'était les doigts de Théa. Ils bougeaient, caressaient doucement la main que Jacob avait glissé dans la sienne.

Son premier réflexe fut de rejeter cette vision trop pleine d'espoir pour être vrai. Son esprit malmené par trop d'alcool ces derniers jours lui jouait des tours, cela ne pouvait n'être que ça. Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle les braqua sur lui, il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve. Même sa formidable mémoire ne pouvait retranscrire a ce point l'éclat verdoyant de ses iris.

A travers le masque il la vit sourire puis tendre une main vers lui.

Retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes et poussé par Hotch, il s'approcha doucement, comme si cette vision miraculeuse pouvait s'envoler a tout moment si il faisait un geste trop brusque. Enfin il sentit la petite main se refermer sur la sienne. Tout l'espoir qu'il avait soigneusement noyé sous des litres d'alcool ces trois derniers jours finit par exploser dans son cœur. Il s'écroula a genoux au pied du lit, des larmes brulantes coulèrent a flots et un énorme sanglot explosa. La tête enfouie dans les couvertures il sentit la main de Théa plonger dans ses cheveux a travers ses pleures qui lui secouaient les épaules.

\- Laissons les, murmura Rossi. Ils ont bien besoin de se retrouver.

L'équipe s'éclipsa discrètement, même Jacob les suivis sans protester, a présent il savait qu'il aurait désormais bien le temps d'être avec sa sœur. Avant de sortir, Rossi jeta un dernier coup d'œil au couple.

Il se demanda vaguement si c'étaient ses paroles qui avait fait réagir la jeune femme. Entendre que son fiancé était au bord du gouffre avait il suffit a la faire sortir de son profond sommeil ? Il ne le saurait jamais... Il referma la porte en souriant, le cœur légers.

Il ignorait combien de temps il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en inondant les draps du lit. Ses barrages avaient tous cédé en un claquement de doigts et a présent il ne parvenait pas a stopper le flot de larmes qui sortaient de ses yeux, l'esprit envahit d'un tas de pensées et de sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne. Seul la main jouant avec ses mèches le maintenait dans la réalité. Il s'y accrocha, se répétant inlassablement que ce n'était pas un rêve, que les doigts caressant sa nuque n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination.

Il fini par entendre sa petite voix qui l'appelait.

\- Spencer...

Il renifla et se redressa, ralentissant a grand peine ses sanglots. Il faillit repartir dans les pleures quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Théa. Des yeux fatigués, incertains et un peu éteints mais ouverts ! Ouverts et vivants !

Il sentit une petite pression sur sa nuque. Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit en s'essuyant le visage. Il n'osait pas parler, incertain de maitriser sa voix. Et il avait peur, peur de faire éclater cette petite bulle d'espoir dans sa poitrine, l'espoir que tout ceci soit bien réel. Bouleversé, il colla son front au sien et passa des doigts tremblants sur sa joue, laissant la peur qui lui bouffait le ventre depuis des jours s'évaporer petit a petit.

Elle leva une main et essuya une larme sur sa joue, un air interrogatif dans le regard. Comme pour lui demander pourquoi il pleurait.

A son grand étonnement il entendit un rire sortir de ses propres lèvres. Et ce fut sa question muette totalement absurde qui le convainquis qu'il ne rêvait définitivement pas. Un vent de soulagement s'abattit sur lui.

\- Parce que tu es là, répondit il a voix basse. Parce que j'ai cru que mon monde s'était effondré. Ho, mon amour...

Il sentait un nouveau sanglot se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il effleura de ses lèvres la joue pâle.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Il psalmodia ces trois petits mots un moment a son oreille avant de la regarder a nouveau. Elle était fatiguée, il la voyait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Mais elle avait aussi l'air perdue, ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait ni où elle était. Il s'essuya le visage avant de lui sourire.

\- Tout vas bien, dit il. Tu peux te rendormir, tu es en sécurité.

Il la vit abandonner la lutte et refermer les yeux, épuisée. Il se pencha et lui embrassa le front et lui parla a l'oreille, lui susurrant tout son amour. Jusqu'au bout elle caressa du pouce le dos de sa main avant de s'immobiliser complétement, endormie.

Quand il fut sur qu'elle se soit rendormie, ses nerfs lâchèrent complétement à nouveau et il se remit a pleurer. Un torrent d'émotion l'envahit. Il eut beau tenter d'étouffer ses sanglots dans sa main rien n'y fit. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, peur, soulagement, angoisse, espoir, culpabilité... C'était trop pour lui.

Il entendit vaguement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir tandis qu'il s'étouffait dans ses larmes.

\- Spencer !

Il reconnu la voix d'Emily et leva les yeux vers elle. Il la vit poser un godet de café avant de courir vers lui.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Rossi, dit elle. Il m'a dit que Théa était réveillée, il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

Reid secoua la tête, pris dans sa crise de larme.

\- Elle va bien, hoqueta t il.

Elle compris ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son ami et elle lui attrapa un bras pour le tirer vers la petite salle de bain de la chambre.

\- Viens te rafraichir, dit elle.

Il se laissa trainer jusqu'au lavabo mais son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il étouffa, soudain pris de vertige.

\- Reid ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! Paniqua Prentiss quand son ami stoppa.

\- Plus d'air... Gémit il une main sur la gorge et l'autre appuyée sur le mur.

\- Tu fais une crise d'angoisse, lui dit elle en l'aidant a s'assoir sur le sol. Calme toi ça va passer !

Il se plia en deux, cherchant son souffle.

\- Ça va aller, lui dit elle doucement en lui frottant le dos. Essaie de respirer calmement.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration et ferma les yeux. La main d'Emily dans la sienne, il l'écouta lui parler.

\- Ça va aller maintenant, lui disait elle en lui frottant le dos. Elle est tirée d'affaire, tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir bientôt.

Sa respiration redevenait normale peu a peu et il put se détendre. Il allongea ses jambes et appuya son dos contre le mur.

\- Allez petit génie, continua Emily. Ça fait deux semaines que tu es au fond, maintenant il faut remonter. Théa a besoin de toi.

Il soupira et la regarda un moment, les yeux au loin.

\- Je m'en suis tellement voulu après ta mort, dit il finalement. J'aurais du te sauver...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas, répondit elle en serrant sa main.

\- Maintenant je le sais oui. Mais a l'époque j'étais persuadé que tout était de ma faute.

\- Je sais...

Mais il secoua la tête.

\- C'est pire que ce que tu pense, dit il. J'ai envisagé un tas de chose. Démissionner, partir loin... Reprendre des médocs...

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Non, mais je me suis laissé couler et mourir a petit feu...La culpabilité me bouffait, je ne le supportais plus.

Il fit une pause dans son récit. Emily attendit en silence qu'il trouve ses mots.

\- Théa a débarqué comme un cheveux sur la soupe, si tu savais a quel point je lui en voulais de prendre ta place ! Ça m'énervait encore plus de voir les autres l'accepter sans discuter, d'accueillir une étrangère dans notre famille, comme si ils t'avais déjà oubliée. Elle était irritante, maladroite, collante et trop remuante ! Mais sans que je ne m'en rende compte elle m'a sortit de mon autoflagellation, m'offrant un certain divertissement et me détournant de mes idées noires. Avec le temps j'ai fini par m'attacher a elle comme les autres puis je suis tombé rapidement amoureux. Comment résister a cette tempête de joie de vivre et de bonne humeur ?

\- Et puis elle n'est pas désagréable a regarder, ajouta Prentiss avec un petit sourire.

\- C'était mon soleil dans toute cette noirceur qu'était devenu mon quotidien... Au début je la regardais en me demandant ce qu'elle voit pouvait bien voir de beau en moi. De ma vie je n'avais jamais eu autant confiance en moi que ces derniers mois.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Prentiss vit une étincelle de détermination briller dans les yeux chocolats.

\- Ça va aller maintenant, dit il avant de tourner la tête vers elle. Elle va s'en remettre.

Prentiss lui rendit son sourire.

\- Bien sur que oui, ça va prendre un peu de temps mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera prête pour votre mariage !

* * *

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment, assis sur le sol froid de la petite salle de bain. Reid vida son sac et Prentiss l'écouta d'une oreille attentive et compréhensive, lui permettant de remettre ses idées en place. Il évacua tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, lavant ses doutes et sa culpabilité. Elle parvint a le rassurer et il sentit un courage et une détermination qu'il ne soupçonnait pas naitre en lui. Théa allait devoir compter sur lui dans les mois a venir et il était bien décidé a ne pas faillir. Il en avait assez de se faire bouffer par la culpabilité et par la peur. La vie avait mit sur sa route un être merveilleux et il prenait conscience a quel point elle lui avait sauvé la vie et empêchait son esprit de basculer. A son tour de lui sauver la vie. Nul doute que l'agression aurait des conséquences et il serait à ses côtés pour l'aider à dépasser le traumatisme. Cooper était mort et il en ressentait toujours une certaine joie, même si sa propre violence lui avait fait peur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulager de savoir le monstre disparut. Il ne pourrait plus leur nuire. A présent était venu le temps de la reconstruction, autant pour Théa que pour lui.

Ils finirent par se lever et Emily le traina en dehors de la chambre, décidée a le faire manger. Reid accepta a condition qu'il n'aillent pas plus loin que la cafétéria. Sauf qu'une fois au bout du couloir, il fut a nouveau pris de vertige. Appuyé sur un mur, il attendit que sa tête cesse de tourner.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi ! Ordonna Prentiss. Tu as besoin d'une vrai nuit de sommeil et de manger un vrai repas !

Mais il secoua la tête, buté.

\- Je te connais, tu ne vas pas quitter son chevet pendant des jours a présent ! Protesta Prentiss a nouveau. A ce rythme tu finira toi aussi dans un lit d'hôpital dans pas longtemps !

\- Je vais bien, dit il en tentant de se remettre droit sur ses pieds.

Prentiss l'aida a se remettre d'aplomb mais garda ses bras autour de lui pour le stabiliser. Une infirmière qui passait par là vint a son aide.

\- Ramenez le chez lui, il faut qu'il dorme.

Reid reconnu l'infirmière qui s'occupait de sa fiancée.

\- Non je reste ! Théa...

\- Vous avez une sale tête ! S'exclama l'infirmière. Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas avaler quelque chose ? A part de l'alcool ?

Reid baissa les yeux, coupable, avant de les relever en défiant l'infirmière du regard.

\- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici !

\- Allez vous reposer ! Ordonna t elle. Je ne veux pas vous revoir ici avant que vous ne soyez lavé, reposé et que vous ayez mangé ! Je suis claire ?

Reid plia devant l'autorité de la femme en blanc et soupira.

\- Écoutez, repris t elle plus doucement. Votre fiancée est entre de bonnes mains ici et je vous promet de vous prévenir si il se passe quelque chose.

\- Elle s'est rendormie, dit il en jetant un œil vers la porte de la chambre de Théa.

\- Je suis de garde cette nuit, continua t elle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveillera avant demain. Maintenant qu'elle a repris conscience elle reprendra des forces petit a petit. A moins d'un problème, elle devrait se remettre mais ça prendra du temps. Le médecin est optimiste. Elle va avoir besoin de vous en forme ! Alors s'il vous plait allez dormir !

\- Je ne veux pas la laisser seule !

\- Je vais rester, dit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit Jacob devant la porte de la chambre, accompagné de Hotch, Garcia et Rossi.

\- Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez en forme pour revenir. L'infirmière a raison, il n'y a plus de raison de s'inquiéter, tout ira bien maintenant.

La conviction dans la voix de Jacob finit de le convaincre.

\- Très bien... Abdiqua t il.

Il était trop fatigué pour lutter. Il aurait préféré rester avec Théa. Il poussa un soupir a fendre l'âme, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous rassurés de son état, ils pouvaient tous se permettre de respirer et lui le premier. Hotch s'approcha et prit le deuxième bras de Reid.

\- On va aller chez moi, ordonna t il.

Ils furent rapidement chez Hotch et Reid alla directement se coucher dans la chambre d'ami, trop épuisé pour manger. Prentiss se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon en soufflant bruyamment. Hotch s'assit a ses côtés et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tout vas bien ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... Dit elle. Je ne le reconnait pas.

\- La vie lui a trop tapé dessus, répondit il. Je ne crois pas que n'importe qui a sa place aurait tenu le choc. Quand je suis allé le chercher chez lui ce soir, c'était une véritable épave. J'ai du le secouer, ça m'a fait mal mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'ai vu la mort au fond de ses yeux, si je ne l'avais pas bousculé j'ignore si il aurait passé la nuit.

Il ne le dit pas mais il avait bien vu lui, dans un coin de la chambre, les boites de médicaments. Neuves. Mais Hotch ne doutait pas une seconde que Reid les auraient tous avalés a la seconde ou il aurait appris que Théa était morte. Il remercia tout les dieux d'avoir permis a Théa de reprendre conscience a moment là.

\- Ça va aller mieux maintenant, tu verras.

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur...

* * *

Le jours qui suivirent, le médecin qui s'occupait de la jeune femme lui fit passer un tas de nouveau examens et ils furent rassurants. Sur le plan physique tout semblaient aller pour le mieux, seul les séquelles psychologiques et neurologiques restaient encore inconnus. Ils devaient attendre que Théa s'éveille a nouveau, ce qu'elle ne fit que le lendemain soir mais pas suffisamment longtemps pour tester sa mémoire. Mise sous sédatifs le temps des examens, elle avait dormis tout du long, le médecin voulant éviter de la faire souffrir inutilement. Ils ignoraient encore son état mental et n'avait pas voulu la voir paniquer durant les radios.

Reid n'avait plus quitter son chevet depuis son premier réveil et attendait avec impatience qu'elle ouvre a nouveau les yeux. Jacob l'avait lui aussi veillé un long moment mais était partit se reposer sur la promesse de Reid de l'appeler au moindre changement. Voilà déjà trois jours que la jeune femme alternait de courtes phases de réveil avec de longues périodes de sommeil. Chacun de ses réveils étaient de plus en plus longs et petit a petit elle retrouvait quelques facultés. C'était très encourageant et les médecins étaient de plus en plus optimistes. Reid attendait avec impatience le moment ou Théa serait suffisamment réveillée et repris assez de force pour partager un véritable moment avec elle, bien qu'il redoutait les possibles séquelles ou pertes de mémoires. Jusqu'à présent elle avait a peine ouvert les yeux et n'avait sortit que quelques mots avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Enfin il la vit s'agiter dans son sommeil et papillonner des yeux. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Tout va bien, mon cœur, dit il. Prends ton temps.

Elle finit par ouvrir complétement les paupières et braquer ses iris verts sur lui. Elle s'agita un peu sous ses draps, semblant un peu plus vive cette fois ci. Il lui sourit et lui pressa la main.

\- Tu te souviens de qui je suis ? Lui demanda t il.

Il ne doutait pas vraiment de la réponse mais il devait s'en assurer.

\- Spencer... Répondit elle d'une voix éraillée.

Tout de même plus soulagé qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il lui sourit et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front. Il lui laissa le temps de se réveiller un peu plus et lui offrit un peu d'eau pour l'aider a s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Je suis où ? Finit elle par lui demander après qu'il l'ai un peu redressé son lit.

\- A l'hôpital ma chérie, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ?

Il la vit froncer les sourcils, cherchant visiblement parmi ses souvenirs.

\- Non...

\- C'est pas grave, ça reviendra peut être plus tard, ce n'est pas important.

Au fond de lui il se sentait soulagé qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de l'agression et une part de lui espéra que cet état soit définitif. Elle ne pouvait que s'en remettre plus vite si elle n'était pas hantée par des images de Cooper la battant presque a mort.

Il écarta l'immonde souvenir de leur ancien chef et se pencha a nouveau vers elle. Il avait envi de la serrer contre lui mais il se contenta de poser son front contre le sien.

Comprenant que son compagnon était bouleversé, elle lui laissa le temps. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit encore un peu embrumé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était allongée dans une chambre d'hôpital ni pourquoi Spencer avait l'air de sortir de l'enfer. Il avait les cheveux en vrac, ses vêtements n'étaient pas en meilleur état et une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mangeait les joues. Sans parler des cernes violacés sous ses yeux. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut mais elle comprenait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Combien de temps était elle restée inconsciente ? Qu'avait il bien put se passer ? Si seulement elle avait les idées un peu plus clairs... Elle se sentait fatiguée, épuisée. Tout son corps était engourdis et endoloris malgré la perfusion d'anti douleur piqué dans son seul bras valide.

Reid finit par se redresser et il lui sourit.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Spencer ? Demanda t elle. Tu as une tête épouvantable.

\- Dis moi comment tu te sens d'abord.

\- Fatiguée... Bizarre... C'est flou dans ma tête.

\- C'est normal, répondit il. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Dis moi ce qui s'est passé Spencer, insista t elle. Est ce que tu vas bien ? Et les autres ?

\- Calme toi, le médecin a dit que tu devais y aller doucement. Tu ne dois pas t'agiter tu risque de te faire mal. Les autres vont très bien et moi aussi.

Elle se détendit, rassurée sur ce point. Elle se rappuya complétement sur ses oreillers, le sommeil lui tomba a nouveau dessus et elle devait lutter pour ne serait ce que garder les yeux ouverts. Mais elle voulait savoir.

\- Raconte moi...

Reid soupira et porta la main de sa fiancée a ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

\- Cooper s'est introduit chez nous un soir ou tu étais seule.

Il lui raconta ce qu'il savait, ce que l'équipe avait pu déduire au vu des indices laissés dans la maison. Il lui raconta l'intrusion, le coup a la tête responsable de son coma. Il lui expliqua qu'elle s'était défendue bec et ongles mais que le traumatisme crânien avait eut raison d'elle, la chute dans les escaliers avait terminé le travail. Il passa sous silence la tentative de viol mais ne cacha rien de sa réaction face a la scène en rentrant chez lui.  
Elle ne sourcilla pas quand il expliqua qu'il avait perdu le contrôle et qu'il avait tué Cooper a mains nues, se contentant de caresser sa main du bout des doigts.

\- J'ai encore du mal a comprendre ce qui m'a prit, dit il en baissant la tête. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une telle violence en moi.

\- J'imagine que les autres ont du t'expliquer que ta réaction était parfaitement compréhensible ? Demanda t elle.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Donc il est inutile que je le fasse a mon tour, continua t elle. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je ne crois pas qu'a ta place j'aurais fait preuve de moins de violence.

Elle tira sur son bras pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il se laissa faire et elle agrippa son col de sa main valide. Enfin il put poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait tellement rêver de refaire ce geste pourtant si simple. Le bonheur et le soulagement qu'il ressentit a ce moment la faillit le faire pleurer a nouveau mais il se contint. Il s'était promis de ne plus craquer, qu'il resterait fort pour elle. Alors il savoura a fond de ces quelques secondes rien qu'a eux.

\- Tu trembles... Murmura t elle.

\- Je suis si heureux si tu savais, répondit il. J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne survivrais pas. Tu étais si abimée, si cassée... C'était comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds et engloutissait tout !

Il passa des doigts tremblants sur la vilaine cicatrice de son arcade. Il serrait sa main au point de lui faire mal mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pouvait que trop comprendre ce qu'il avait ressentit. Quel enfer il avait dut vivre.

\- Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?

\- Deux semaines...

Mon dieu... Deux semaines d'enfer. Elle comprenait mieux a présent...

\- Je suis désolée Spencer de t'avoir fait vivre ça. Que tu es dut affronter ça seul.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait été seul. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Il s'était a coup sur refermé sur lui même, rejetant leurs amis pour mieux s'enfoncer dans sa douleur et sa peine. Elle tira sur son bras et il alla enfouir son visage dans son cou. Sa petite main alla se perdre dans ses cheveux et il soupira d'aise. Ce geste si familier entre eux fut le meilleur des réconforts.

Ils furent interrompu dans leur câlin par des coups a la porte.

\- Ah vous êtes réveillée, agent Terrador, sourit le médecin en entrant. Parfait.

Il s'avança jusqu'à eux, un dossier dans les mains qu'il ouvrit après avoir enfilé une paire de lunette en écaille.

\- Vos résultats et vos radios sont très satisfaisants ! Dit il. Comment vous vous sentez ?

\- Fatiguée, répondit elle. Mal au crâne.

\- Et a part la migraine, vous n'avez mal nul part ailleurs ?

\- En fait j'ai mal partout, mais c'est supportable.

\- Après autant de temps sans bouger il est normal que vous soyez courbaturée. La rééducation va arranger tout ça.

\- Rééducation ?

\- Oui, après un coma vous allez avoir du mal a vous mouvoir correctement durant quelques semaines. Votre jambe va aussi avoir besoin de beaucoup de travail pour que vous puissiez retrouver toute votre mobilité. Si vous faites vos soins convenablement vous devriez vous remettre complétement. Quand au coup que vous avez pris a la tête, même si vous avez l'air d'avoir toutes vos facultés, le neurologue va encore vous faire passer pas mal d'examens et évaluer les dommages possibles. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non. Je me souvient être partie du bureau et ça s'arrête la. Je ne me souvient même plus d'être arrivée a la maison.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, répondit il. Les souvenirs reviendront peut être avec le temps. -

\- Vu ce que m'a raconté Spencer je crois que je ne préférerais pas...

\- Je comprends. Vous avez fait très peur a tout le monde, je suis soulagée de vous voir sur la bonne voie.

Il lui sourit.

\- J'ai rarement vu des collègues aussi prévenants les uns envers les autres. Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir vu seule une fois depuis votre arrivée ici.

Théa fut prise d'une bouffée d'affection et d'amour pour ses coéquipiers, elle envoya un regard plein de tendresse vers son fiancé qui le lui rendit.

\- Je vous laisse, reposez vous surtout ! Dans quelques jours vous serez déjà beaucoup plus en forme.

\- Merci, docteur. Intervint Reid en se levant du lit pour lui serrer la main. Du fond du cœur, merci.

\- Je vous en prie, je ne fais que mon travail.

Il fit un signe de tête a Théa avant de sortir. Reid se rassit sur le lit tandis qu'elle refermait les yeux, prête a se rendormir.

\- Dors un peu mon cœur, lui dit il. Demain tu pourras voir les autres, ils sont tellement contents eux aussi. Et je crois que Jacob aura du mal a se remettre de la frayeur qu'il a eut !

Le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres fondit comme neige au soleil quand elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et qu'elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Vous avez dit a Jacob que j'étais dans le coma ?! Gronda t elle.

\- Bien sur que oui ! Répondit il, étonné de sa réaction. On ne savait pas si tu allais te réveiller ou non. Nous n'allions pas le laisser dans l'ignorance !

\- Il a dut se faire un sang d'encre ! C'est pas malin !

\- Qu'aurais tu préféré qu'on fasse ? Qu'on le prévienne au dernier moment ? Ou même carrément quand tu serais morte ? Histoire qu'il n'ai pas le temps de te dire au revoir ?! Nous ne sommes pas mariés, Théa, si le moment s'était présenté c'était a lui de prendre la décision de te maintenir sous respirateur ou non ! C'était impossible de ne pas le prévenir !

\- C'est ce que tu lui as dit ?! Mais t'es complétement malade !

\- Si il avait été a ta place, ne voudrais tu pas être prévenue immédiatement ?

\- C'est pas pareil !

\- Bien sur que si et tu le sais ! Il était là quand tu as ouvert les yeux la première fois.

\- Je me souvient pas... Mon dieu, il devait être mort de peur... Bande d'idiots !

Elle râla après lui un petit moment, mais plus elle se plaignait plus il souriait.

\- Ça te fais rire ?!

\- Je t'aime, répondit il. A peine sortie du coma tu es déjà en train de râler comme si de rien n'était. J'ai tellement prié pour voir ça.

Il se pencha sur elle et captura ses lèvres.

* * *

Une Heure plus tard on frappa de nouveau a la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un bouquet de fleurs multicolores dont l'odeur embauma immédiatement la pièce. Derrière les roses et les orchidées, une tête brune apparut, souriante et les yeux brillants.

\- J'ai envoyé un message a ton frère, glissa Reid a l'oreille de Théa. Je lui ai dit que tu étais tout a fait réveillée.

\- Merci...

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et Reid eut tout juste le temps de réceptionner le bouquet dans ses bras que Jacob tombait dans ceux de sa sœur qui les lui ouvraient grands. Il se mit immédiatement a pleurer.

\- Alethéa, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais rester tout seul... J'ai vraiment cru que...

\- Mais non, je suis là c'est fini maintenant, le consola t elle.

\- Je vous laisse, dit Reid. Je vais chercher des cafés.

Et ils sortit de la pièce pour laisser le frère et la sœur se retrouver

* * *

Le lendemain ce fut a nouveau le bureau des pleurs dans la chambre de Théa. D'un air ahurit, la jeune femme dut accueillir dans ses bras une Garcia inconsolable.

\- Tu nous a fait tellement peur ! Hoqueta t elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Je sais je suis désolée, Pénélope...

Elle leva des yeux vers le reste de son équipe et de Jacob qui se retenaient bien de rire, surtout Morgan. Elle se demanda a quel moment elle s'était transformée en mouchoir géant. Elle allait finir noyée si ils continuaient tous a lui pleurer dessus ainsi. Mais elle était vraiment touchée de leur affection, leur inquiétude avait était réel alors elle les laissaient s'épancher.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on aurais fait sans toi ?! Continua t elle de geindre en serrant Théa dans ses bras. Et Spencer ? Tu sais qu'il ne s'en serrait jamais remis hein ?! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! J'en ai assez de me faire des cheveux blancs pour vous a chaque fois !

\- Heu.. Tu sais que je n'ai pas vraiment choisi de finir a l'hôpital, hein ? Plaisanta Théa dans l'espoir de la calmer un peu.

\- Je sais biennnnnnnnnnnn...

Et elle repartit dans des pleurs bruyants et incontrôlables. Morgan finit par avoir pitié de Théa et vint tirer l'analyste de ses bras.

\- Calme toi mon petit cœur, dit il. Elle va bien maintenant.

\- Mais oui, Pénélope. Je vais bien et bientôt je serais de nouveau sur le terrain.

\- Pas trop tôt, bougonna Reid. Tu as encore la rééducation a faire.

Théa leva les yeux au ciel. Rossi s'approcha a son tour et pris la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Felice di rivederti, ci sei mancato, lui dit il en italien.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire mais merci David.

L'ambiance était légère dans la chambre, l'équipe enfin au complet. Après des jours d'angoisse il était bon de reprendre enfin espoir en l'avenir. Difficile de croire qu'il y a encore pas si longtemps, peu d'entre eux auraient parié sur un tel dénouement. Morgan ne tenait pas en place, heureux comme un enfant a qui on aurait annoncé que Noël était avancé. Jacob restait scotché a sa sœur, a moitié allongé sur le lit et une main accrochée a la sienne, comme il le faisait avec sa mère quand il était petit, ce qui faisait sourire Théa. Emily avait elle aussi un sourire rayonnant qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Garcia alternait les rires et les crises de larmes, se mouchant bruyamment dans son 25ème mouchoir. Seul Hotch restait un peu a l'écart des effusions, bien que souriant dans son coin.

\- Et si on allais fêter ça ! Proposa Morgan.

\- Oui ! Continua Jacob. Je vous invite !

Tous approuvèrent avec entrain, d'autant que Théa montrait des signes de fatigue et baillait a s'en décrocher la mâchoire toute les deux minutes.

\- Allez y, je reste avec Théa, dit Reid en se rasseyant sur le lit.

\- Vas avec eux, chéri, protesta sa fiancée. De toute façon je vais dormir...

Elle bailla une nouvelle fois comme pour marquer encore plus son état de fatigue. Reid hésita encore quelques secondes avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

\- Je reviens après, lui glissa t il a l'oreille.

Elle lui sourit et les regarda quitter la chambre. Elle avait déjà fermé les yeux quand la porte s'ouvra a nouveau.

\- Aaron ? Dit elle en découvrant son supérieur. Un soucis ?

Hotch referma la porte et s'approcha du lit sous le regard étonné de la jeune femme.

\- Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose, mais je ne voulais pas le faire devant les autres.

\- Me dire quoi ?

Mais plutôt que de le dire, Hotch préféra le lui montrer. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et la prit contre lui. Le nez contre le torse de son supérieur et les joues rouges, Théa se laissa faire.

\- Je voulais juste...

\- Je sais, je comprend...

Elle passa son bras valide autour de lui et se laissa aller a l'étreinte de son supérieur. Supérieur qui était devenu bien plus au fil des mois.

\- Moi aussi je voulais vous remercier, ajouta t elle. D'avoir pris soin de Jacob. Et d'avoir empêché Spencer de sombrer complétement.

Hotch ne répondit pas mais il lui embrassa la front avant de la serrer une dernière fois contre lui puis de la relâcher.

\- Dors maintenant, ordonna t il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Aaron ? Appela t elle. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui.

\- Spencer, je ne l'ais pas vu pleurer, dit elle. Pas une seule fois depuis mon réveil.

Elle connaissait son fiancé et il était du genre a évacuer en pleurant, il était très sensible et les larmes étaient pour lui une manière de faire sortir ce qu'il avait dans son esprit souvent trop plein. Elle s'étonnait et s'inquiétait de ne pas l'avoir vu verser une larme alors que tous ne se privaient pas de le faire.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé quand tu as ouvert les yeux la première fois ?

\- Pas vraiment... C'est flou.

\- Il a pleuré Théa... Il n'a fait que ça durant deux semaines, au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Il vit le visage de son amie se tordre de peine.

\- Il veux être fort pour toi maintenant, continua t il. Il a suffisamment pleuré, a présent il veux profiter et savourer du cadeau que la vie lui a offert.

\- Quel cadeau ?

\- Toi.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous auras plus ! N'hésitez a me laisser vos avis en reviews ! Tchao les artistes !


	53. Chapitre 53

**Chapitre 53**

Reid n'avait pas eu le cœur aussi légers depuis longtemps. Il parcourait les couloirs de l'hôpital qu'il commençait a connaitre par cœur d'un pas presque sautillant. Les bras chargés d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs. C'était un grand jour et il avait hâte de rejoindre Théa dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme se remettait très rapidement et la satisfaction des médecins les remplissaient d'espoir. Déjà presque trois mois que Théa avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois. Mais la jeune femme mettait les nerfs du corps médical a rude épreuve. Supportant de moins en moins l'inactivité imposé par son médecin mis a part pour sa rééducation, elle en devenait irritable et insupportable. D'autant que ses progrès, bien que jugés satisfaisants, n'avançaient pas assez vite a son goût.  
Déjà d'un naturel maladroit, sa coordination était catastrophique, handicapée encore en plus par son bras plâtré jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les médecins le libère quinze jours après son réveil. Mais sa jambe elle, avait été toujours prise au piège dans sa prison de plâtre durant encore un mois. A présent une simple attelle articulée maintenait encore les os et les ligaments fragiles.

Malgré la délivrance de sa jambe de son plâtre, elle ne pensait qu'à rentrer chez elle, quitter son lit d'hôpital qui lui donnait des esquarres aux fesses selon elle. Seule Garcia avait réussi a lui trouver un peu d'occupation en dehors des visites de Reid. Faisant son cheval de bataille du prochain mariage du couple et dont la date approchait a grands pas, elle noyait Théa sous les magazine de robes, de déco, de musique et autre revues sur la même thématique. Au début, quand elle était encore très fatiguée, elle avait bien été tentée de laisser l'analyste tout gérer, se sentant pas le courage de s'occuper de plan de table et de couleur de nappes. Idée qu'elle abandonna vite quand son fiancé lui suggéra peu subtilement que si elle laissait Garcia gérer leur mariage elle risquait de se retrouver avec une robe de princesse a dentelle et avec des chaussures a talons. Avec une grimace d'horreur elle avait saisi les magazines et s'était plongée avec sérieux dans les préparatifs du mariage. Mais même le choix des demoiselles d'honneurs, des témoins et des ballons ne l'empêchait pas de continuer de se plaindre de l'ennui. Reid observait ses crises de colère et d'impatience avec un regard tendre, ajoutant a l'agacement de la jeune femme. Mais elle pouvait bien s'en prendre a lui autant qu'elle le voulait, a lui, a ses collègues qui en prenaient pour leur grade aussi, aux médecins ou aux infirmières, il s'en fichait. La voir se plaindre était un réel bonheur pour lui, par ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle était vivante. Vivante et en forme !

Elle n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de l'incident et avait rejeté en bloc les propositions du psychiatre de l'hôpital. Reid ne savais si il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Au fond il était soulagé qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de Cooper mais il trouvait curieux de ne voir aucune séquelle psychologique. Mais il ne disait rien et se contentait de la soutenir et de l'aider de son mieux sans chercher a stimuler sa mémoire. L'important était qu'elle se remette physiquement. Il s'inquièterait des possibles conséquences psychologiques plus tard si elles se présentaient. En attendant, il profitait a fond de la nouvelle chance que la vie lui avait donné.

Dans l'ascenseur le menant vers le 3ème étage, Reid se dit que son choix de prendre quelques mois de congé pour rester auprès de sa fiancée avait été tout aussi bénéfique pour lui que pour Théa. Prendre du recul avec le travail lui faisait le plus grand bien et lui permettait d'être tout les jours a l'hôpital. Strauss n'avait montré aucune résistance a son désir de rester auprès de sa fiancée, lui assurant que leur place au sein du FBI et du DSC les attendaient dès qu'ils seraient tout deux prêt a reprendre le travail. Le reste de l'équipe avait eut un peu de mal a s'adapter avec deux profilers en moins mais tous soutenaient son choix. Théa avait beaucoup protesté contre sa décision mais il s'était montré très ferme a ce sujet. Il serait a ses côtés quoi qu'elle en dise. Elle avait rendu les armes, admettant que sa présence au quotidien était une force pour elle, l'encourageant a redoubler d'efforts pour reprendre leur vie au plus vite.

Jacob était resté aussi longtemps qu'il lui avait été possible auprès de sa sœur mais son travail le réclamait. Repoussant le plus possible son départ, il dut toutefois repartir deux mois après le réveil de Théa. Bien que triste de le voir partir, Théa fut ravie d'apprendre qu'il avait pour projet d'acheter une maison non loin de celle de sa sœur dès son retour. Le départ de son frère n'avait que rajouter a la morosité de la jeune femme. Mais Reid avait bien l'intention d'y remédier le soir même.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne compris pas tout de suite qu'il était déjà arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Théa et que c'était des cris qui l'avait sortit de ses pensées.

\- Lâchez moi ! Hurlait la voix de Théa derrière la porte.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant ! J'ai autre chose a faire ! Répondit une autre voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Vous me faite mal !

Le sang de Reid ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Le bouquet alla s'écraser au sol tandis qu'il enfonçait la porte brutalement. Le bruit de la porte claquant contre le mur fit sursauter l'homme debout devant le lit de Théa et il lâcha le bras de la jeune femme qu'il tenait fermement. Sans réfléchir, Reid lui rentra dedans et l'éloigna de sa fiancée. L'homme alla s'écraser contre le mur de la chambre en gémissant de douleur.

\- Mais enfin...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un agent du FBI furieux le plaqua a nouveau contre le mur.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui faite ?! Hurla Reid. Qui êtes vous ?

\- Spencer !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Cria une autre voix. Mais lâchez le ! C'est un infirmier !

Ce fut seulement a ce moment là que Reid remarqua la blouse d'infirmier. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant sa prise. Il avait entendu Théa dire qu'il lui faisait mal. Mais l'infirmière de Théa apparut dans son champs de vision et le poussa pour qu'il relâche son collègue. Il obtempéra de mauvaise volonté après avoir jeter un dernier regard meurtrier sur l'homme qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Il recula mais resta entre lui et sa compagne.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Hurla l'infirmière. Vous êtes dans un hôpital et non sur un ring ! Vous devriez avoir honte !

\- Il s'est jeté sur moi ! Glapit l'infirmier en désignant Reid du doigt.

Il avait l'air terrorisé par l'homme en face de lui qui certes était plus grand que lui mais bien plus frêle. Reid se détendit un peu, l'infirmier n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Il avait peut être un peu exagéré sa réaction mais entendre Théa crier l'avait fait réagir sans réfléchir.

\- Vous lui faisiez mal, gronda le petit génie.

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Si, répondit Théa. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche et il m'a attrapé le bras.

Reid nota le légers tremblement dans la voix de sa fiancée et sa colère remonta en flèche.

\- Je voulais juste faire les soins comme tout les jours ! Protesta l'infirmier.

\- D'abords que fais tu ici, Eric ? Intervint sa collègue. L'agent Terrador n'est pas ta patiente, c'est la mienne.

\- Louise m'a demandé de m'en occuper, répondit il.

\- Bon sors d'ici ! Ordonna t elle. Attend moi dans le couloir, on va régler ça !

L'infirmier fronça les sourcils, vexé, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Les épaules de Reid se détendirent seulement quand l'homme sortit de la pièce. Il se retourna vers Théa qui serrait son bras contre elle. Il tendit les bras vers elle.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, intervint l'infirmière. Eric est parfois un peu brusque mais il n'est pas méchant.

Reid jeta un regard mauvais sur la femme qui se tordait les mains devant eux.

\- De quel droit brutalise t il ainsi les patients ? Gronda t il.

\- Cela ne se reproduira plus je vous l'assure ! Je vais discuter avec lui pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Il ne vous a pas fait mal, Agent Terrador ?

Elle regarda la jeune femme qui s'accrochait aux bras de Reid.

\- Je... commença t elle. Je sais pas...

Elle leva les yeux vers Reid.

\- J'ai pas voulu qu'il me touche, expliqua t elle, de l'incompréhension plein le regard.

Ils n'insistèrent pas, la jeune femme semblait chamboulée.

\- Je vais aller discuter avec Eric, finit par dire l'infirmière. Je viendrais un peu plus tard pour vos soins, agent Terrador.

Elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de sa patiente sans que celle ne réagisse avant de sortir de la chambre. Reid se tourna vers Théa.

\- Je peux te laisser une minute ? Demanda t il.

Elle approuva de la tête, bien qu'un peu surprise. Il posa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir a son tour de la chambre. Il repéra tout de suite l'infirmier et sa collègue au poste des infirmières. Il constata avec satisfaction que le jeune infirmier se prenait un savon monumental. Il s'approcha d'eux au moment ou l'infirmière semblait prête a étrangler a son tour son collègue. Ce dernier sursauta et eut le bon sens de baisser les yeux quand Reid entra dans la pièce.

\- J'aimerais moi aussi comprendre ce qui vous a poussé a malmener ma fiancée, gronda t il.

\- Dr Reid, intervint l'infirmière. J'étais justement en train de lui poser la question. Et bien Eric ?

\- Je suis désolé, répondit il sans lever les yeux vers eux. Je terminais ma garde quand Louise m'a demandé de m'occuper de l'agent Terrador. Vraiment je ne voulais pas lui faire mal ! Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle ne s'est pas laisser faire ! Je voulais juste prendre ses constantes, faire les soins habituels. J'étais juste fatigué et...

\- Et tu avais hâte de rentrer chez toi ? Termina l'infirmière a sa place.

L'infirmier baissa a nouveau la tête, honteux.

\- Eric, continua l'infirmière. Tu ne t'es pas posé la question de savoir pourquoi l'agent Terrador était ici ?

\- Heu, non. Je n'ai pas ouvert son dossier.

\- Elle a subit une tentative de meurtre et une tentative de viol, termina Reid d'un ton menaçant.

Reid vit dans les yeux de l'homme un éclair de compréhension.

\- Ho... Fit il.

\- Oui, ho ! Répondit l'infirmière. Voilà pourquoi j'avais donné des ordres très précis pour les soins de l'agent Terrador.

Puis elle se tourna vers Reid, un air désolé sur le visage.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée Dr Reid. Même si je sais que votre fiancée n'a pas de souvenirs de son agression j'avais quand même tenu a ce que seule moi ou mes collègues féminines s'occupe d'elle. J'ai malheureusement déjà eu des patientes ayant subit des expériences tragiquement similaires et je voulais lui éviter ce qui s'est précisément passé aujourd'hui. Même sans souvenirs, il peut arriver que la présence d'un homme effraie la patiente.

Reid sentit la colère refluer, une bouffée de reconnaissance envers la femme devant lui qui avait eut a cœur d'épargner à Théa une angoisse inutile.

\- Pourtant... Dit il tout de même, le doute remplaçant la reconnaissance. Théa s'est laissée approchée et même prendre dans les bras de plusieurs hommes depuis son réveil.

\- Oui, vous, son frère et ses amis. Des hommes qu'elle connait et en qui elle a confiance.

Il comprenait mieux la réaction et l'incompréhension dans le regard de sa fiancée. Il quitta les deux infirmiers pour rejoindre Théa, son enthousiasme du matin envolé. Il entra dans la chambre pour la trouver recroquevillée au fond de son lit. Il compris a sa mine contrariée qu'il était inutile de revenir sur l'incident et préféra aborder un sujet plus réjouissant. Il avait ramassé le bouquet de fleurs abandonné sur le sol et alla le déposer dans le vase sur sa table de chevet.

\- C'est en quel honneur ? Demanda t elle.

Il sourit, content qu'elle engage d'elle même la conversation.

\- Parce que je t'aime, répondit il avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Et parce que j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Piquée par la curiosité, elle décroisa ses bras qu'elle avait enroulés autour d'elle et se détendit.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Hum hum, dit il en souriant encore. J'ai le feu vert du médecin pour te ramener a la maison.

Avec bonheur il vit un immense sourire creuser des fossettes sur les joues de la jeune femme et ses yeux se mettre a briller d'enthousiasme. Elle se jeta a son cou et le serra dans ses bras, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

\- Tu verras, tout ça ne sera bientôt que de mauvais souvenirs, dit il le nez enfouis dans ses cheveux.

\- J'ai tellement hâte que toute cette merde sois derrière nous, répondit elle en se détachant de lui. C'est bien vrai ? Tu ne me fait pas une blague ?

\- Oui, a condition que tu y aille doucement et que tu promette de continuer ta rééducation. Une infirmière passera a la maison plusieurs fois par semaine.

Avec surprise il vit son sourire se faner sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça veux dire que tu vas reprendre le travail ? Demanda t elle.

Elle ne put cacher la tristesse dans sa voix et Reid s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Bien sur que non, il n'est pas question que je te laisse seule. Je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement rétablie.

Elle retrouva sa bonne humeur instantanément et rejeta les draps du lit avant de saisir les béquilles posées contre la table de chevet. Avec une pointe d'amusement il la vit clopiner vers la salle de bain avant de la suivre et de l'aider a prendre sa douche.

Elle était déjà prête et ses bagages bouclés quand son médecin entra dans la chambre. Elle eut d'abord peur qu'il ne vienne lui annoncer qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'elle devait rester encore a l'hôpital mais il éclata de rire devant la valise posée sur le lit.

\- Je suis presque vexé de vous voir si pressée de partir agent Terrador ! Dit il. Ne vais je donc pas vous manquer ?

\- Ne le prenez pas mal docteur, répondit elle en souriant. Mais j'espère ne jamais avoir a vous revoir en de pareilles circonstances.

Il ria de plus belle.

\- Vous avez tout a fait raison ! Je suis juste venus vous remettre votre dossier et vous faire signer les papiers de sortie. Et je voulais également vous souhaiter bon courage pour la suite.

Il tendit une main a la jeune femme pour la lui serrer, mais Théa, égal a elle même, lâcha l'une de ses béquille avant de passer son bras autour des épaules du médecin et de le serrer contre elle.

\- Merci infiniment docteur, dit elle après l'avoir relâcher. De m'avoir si bien rafistolée et désolée d'avoir été un peu désagréable.

\- Un peu ? Dit il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle lui fit son sourire le plus angélique qui fit lever les yeux de Reid au ciel. Le chirurgien ne put s'empêcher de rire a nouveau.

\- J'en ai eu des plus coriace que vous, affirma t il. Mais je doit bien admettre que vous êtes dans mon top 10 des patientes les plus têtues.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée... Répondit Reid en levant a nouveau les yeux au ciel avant de tendre a son tour la main au médecin.

Il la lui serra chaleureusement, le remerciant encore pour son travail fabuleux. Il les laissa partir sur la promesse de Théa qu'elle suivrait a la lettre son protocole de soin, sous peine qu'il vienne lui même la tirer par la peau des fesses si elle ne tenait pas sa promesse.

* * *

C'est avec un profond soupire de soulagement que Théa vit sa maison se dresser devant elle sous la lumière de la lune quand Reid gara la voiture devant le garage.

\- C'est si bon de rentrer chez soi, dit elle avant d'ouvrir sa portière.

Emmitouflée dans son gros manteau d'hiver, elle se réjouit d'entendre la neige crisser sous ses béquilles et ses pieds. L'hiver était déjà bien installé mais le froid glacial a cette heure tardive n'entama pas son enthousiasme et elle clopina jusqu'à la porte pendant que Reid sortait la valise du coffre. Elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et s'engouffra dans la chaleur du couloir. Elle s'y stoppa et se laissa imprégner des odeurs de son chez elle.

Reid la rejoignit dans l'entrée et posa la valise contre le mur. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé, les yeux rivés sur les escaliers. Il fut surpris de voir que son sourire ressemblait plus a une grimace.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda t il en passant un bras dans son dos.

Il cru la sentir sursauter mais elle tourna un visage radieux vers lui.

\- Bien sur, répondit elle.

Elle ôtât son blouson et se dirigea vers le séjour. D'abord interloqué, Reid finit par se dire qu'il avait rêver et la suivi après s'être lui aussi débarrassé de son manteau.

Une heure plus tard,ils étaient tout deux attablés devant un délicieux repas.

\- Quand as tu eu le temps de préparer tout cela ? S'émerveilla t elle devant la bonne odeur qui sortait des plats sur la table.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit il en servant une énorme part de lasagne dans l'assiette de Théa.

Il attaquèrent leur repas tout en discutant, savourant ce retour a la ( presque ) normal. Mais au fil de la conversation, Reid se rendit compte que leur échange se transformait en monologue. A ses questions et ses suggestions, il ne recevait plus en réponse que de vagues " oui" ou "non". Le regard de Théa se fit fuyant, de moins en moins concentré sur leur repas. Repas qu'elle finit par ne plus toucher, se contentant de jouer avec du bout de sa fourchette. Les épaules crispés et le visage fermé, elle ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs et inquiets autour d'elle.

\- Tout vas bien ma chérie ? Finit par demander.

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Mais le sourire qu'elle afficha n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je te sens distante. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le temps d'une fraction de seconde, il vit son regard se tourner a nouveau vers quelque chose derrière lui avant de revenir sur lui. Il ne résista pas a l'envi de se retourner pour voir ce qui semblait tant lui faire peur. Il tomba sur la cuisine, vide. Tout était a sa place et rien ne bougeait non plus derrière la bai vitrée. Il se retourna vers sa fiancée qui fixait a nouveau la cuisine, toute trace de sourire disparut.

\- Théa, dit il en posant une main sur la sienne. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle cacha mal son sursautement cette fois mais tenta tout même de se défiler.

\- Tout va bien, je suis juste fatiguée. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, elle avait déjà attrapé ses béquilles et clopinait vers les escaliers. Perdu, Reid mis quelques secondes avant de réagir. Pourquoi sa fiancée se sauvait elle ainsi ? Il se leva a son tour pour la suivre mais il la trouva debout devant les marches. Cette fois il s'inquiéta vraiment devant l'absence total de couleur sur son visage.

\- Théa, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dit rien !

Son ton un peu agressif traduisait son inquiétude mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle l'ignora et se contenta de lui répondre sans le regarder.

\- Tu peux m'aider a monter ?

Reid hésita, devait il insister pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? Ou devait il la laisser se réhabituer a son rythme a leur retour a la maison.

Un horrible doute s'insinua dans son esprit malgré tout...

\- D'accord.

Il lui prit ses béquilles qu'il posa contre le mur avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Contre lui, il la sentit aussi tendue que pouvait l'être un bout de bois. Il gravit les marches sans qu'elle ne se détende. Il sentit même ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau quand il franchit la porte de la chambre. Il l'aida a enfiler une tenue de nuit et a se mettre au lit, hésitant tout du long a lui poser des questions. Mais il savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait a rien. Elle ne fit même pas de commentaires devant l'absence de l'une de ses commodes. Brisée lors du combat entre Reid et Cooper.

Il fut néanmoins un peu rassuré de la voir se glisser dans les draps en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle leva des yeux fatigué vers lui et il finit par se dire qu'il était parano.

* * *

Il lisait un livre dans le lit, Théa endormie à ses cotés. Elle n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Trop heureux d'enfin pouvoir partager une vrai nuit avec elle, il avait balayé ses inquiétudes. Demain il lui proposerais d'installer un bon système d'alarme dans la maison, cela suffirait peut être a la tranquilliser quand elle sera seule chez eux. Il avait un peu exagérer quand il lui avait affirmé qu'il resterait aussi longtemps que possible avec elle avant de reprendre le boulot. Il avait épuisé ses jours de congé et vivait sur ses économies depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il en avait bien assez pour vivre confortablement durant plusieurs mois mais avec le mariage qui approchait ses réserve allait vite s'épuiser. Et il avait bien l'intention d'offrir un voyage de Noces magnifique a sa futur femme. Il devrait tout deux s'absenter a nouveau pour partir ensemble, il allait devoir reprendre son travail quelques temps... D'ici là, il espérait que Théa se sentira suffisamment prête a se débrouiller un peu toute seule... Et cela lui brisait le cœur...  
Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Blottie contre lui, elle dormait profondément. Son coeur se réchauffa, ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Et il ne reprendrait le travail que quand il sera sûr a 2000% qu'elle sera prête.

Il la regarda quelques minutes dormir tout en jouant avec ses cheveux du bout des doigts, écoutant sa respiration tranquille.

Tranquille ?

Non, sa respiration n'était pas tranquille. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant grimacer. Théa se mit à remuer dans son sommeil, puis se mettre brusquement a hurler. A hurler si fort qu'elle aurait put s'en briser les cordes vocales. Il lâcha son livre qui tomba sur le sol et voulu la prendre contre lui mais elle se débâtie de toutes ses forces.

\- Théa ! Hurla t il pour couvrir ses cris. Théa réveilles toi !

Il la secoua tout en la maintenant contre lui. Il mit un temps fou a la réveiller et quand il y parvint elle était si paniquée qu'elle eut du mal a se reconnecter avec la réalité.

\- Tout vas bien, tu es a la maison, tu es en sécurité !

Elle s'accrocha à lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, les yeux exorbités par la terreur et le visage trempé de sueur.

\- Je ne veux pas rester ici, Spencer. Emmène moi ailleurs, s'il te plait ! pleura t elle. N'importe où ailleurs !

Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi, il se leva du lit. Il en fit rapidement le tour et la souleva dans ses bras après l'avoir enroulé dans la couverture. Il dévala les escaliers et attrapa ses clefs de voiture. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle monta sur le siège passager où elle serra les pans de la couverture autour d'elle. Il s'installa rapidement derrière le volant et démarra. Jetant fréquemment des coup d'œil sur sa compagne prostrée a ses cotés, blanche et les yeux fixés droit devant elle. Il tendit une main et la posa sur sa jambe.

Il se gara et se dépêcha de faire le tour et d'ouvrir la portière passagère. Il se hâta de la porter à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et alla directement la mettre au lit. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et la laissa s'enrouler autour de lui tandis qu'il l'enveloppa avec d'autres couvertures.

\- Voilà, tout vas bien... Théa ?

\- Merci... Ça va mieux.

Il lui laissa le temps de se calmer de longues minutes. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne tremblait plus et qu'elle avait repris complétement ses esprits, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Tu te rappel ?

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre lui et un poids tomba dans son estomac.

\- Dès que j'ai mis un pied dans la maison... Continua t elle. J'ai eu des flash toute la soirée, les escaliers, la cuisine, la chambre... Mais c'était flou, juste des sensations, et une impression de... De peur... Et dans mon cauchemar, tout est revenu.

Il avait tellement prié pour cela n'arrive pas...

\- C'était pas un cauchemar, Spencer, pleura t elle a nouveau. C'était comme si je le revivais a nouveau ! Je sentais ses mains sur moi et...

Elle ne put continuer, sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

\- N'y penses plus, lui dit il. C'est fini tout ça, tu vas bien et je suis là. On va oublier, je te promet que tu vas oublier... Tu es forte, tu va surmonter tout ça. Je serais là pour t'aider.

Il savait qu'il était inutile de lui proposer d'aller voir le psy de l'hôpital, elle ne voudrait jamais. Il ne devait pas la laisser avoir peur. Il glissa une main dans sa poche.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise ce soir, dit il en sortant une boite noire. Mais comme tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien j'ai préféré repoussé.

\- Qu'est que c'est ? Demanda t elle en se redressant.

\- Sais tu quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

\- Je t'avoue que non, mais je ne vois pas le rapport...

\- Il y a précisément 1 an, l'interrompit il. J'ai vécu a la fois une des plus grande terreur de ma vie mais aussi et surtout l'un des plus grand bonheur. Ce jour là, quand on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais aimer que toi, que ma vie sans toi n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Il ouvrit la petite boite noire et dévoila la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offerte le soir de sa demande en mariage. La petite pierre verte étincela dans son écrin.

\- Je croyais qu'elle avait disparue... Je me souviens, Cooper me l'a arrachée du doigt.

Reid sortit le bijou de son écrin et attrapa la main de la jeune femme. Il la lui passa au doigt.

\- Elle m'a tellement manquée...

Rassuré de voir un véritable sourire naitre sur son visage, Reid se détendit, la peur était passé.

\- C'est Hotch qui l'a retrouvée dans la chambre, expliqua t il. Il me l'a rendue quand tu étais dans le comas. J'attendais ce soir pour te la redonner et je voulais même réitérer ma demande en mariage.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda a quittant des yeux sa bague qui brillait a sa main. Pourquoi refaire ta demande ? Je t'ai déjà dit oui.

\- Parce que je voulais te redire a quel point je t'aime et combien je veux être présent pour toi. Tu ne veux pas voir de psy et j'espère que moi je pourrais t'aider a surmonter tout ça.

Touchée, Théa sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour Spencer Reid.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas voir de psy ? Demanda t elle finalement.

\- Parce que tu est trop tête de mule et que tu es persuadée de pouvoir gérer ça toute seule.

\- Tu me connais bien, sourit elle.

\- Mais surtout je sais que tu préfère laisser le passé là où il est. Que de parler des événements qui te font souffrir ne t'aide pas a avancer.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, continua t elle. Je ne veux pas revenir dessus. Je préfère penser a l'avenir.

\- Pourtant ce soir... Et cet après midi avec l'infirmier...

\- Il y aura des rechutes, l'interrompit elle. Mais tu sais ce qui pourrait vraiment m'aider ?

\- Non ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa son front contre le sien tout en plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne cesse jamais de me dire a quel point tu m'aime...

Elle cella sa déclaration par un baiser qui l'envoya faire un voyage au paradis.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre qui se sera fait attendre ! J'avais espéré prendre mon mois d'aout en vacance mais j'ai bien trop de boulot malheureusement...

Le prochain chapitre sera des plus inspirant et j'ai vraiment vraiment hâte de l'écrire, j'espère donc que sa publication sera rapide :D

Bonne soirée les artistes !


	54. Chapitre 54

Hellow les artistes ^^

Alors voici un chapitre tout particulier comme je vous l'ai annoncé le mois dernier. J'ai hésité a faire encore un chapitre de " transition " pour clôturer cette première partie de l'histoire. Mais je préfère sonner le clap de fin de l'affaire Cooper avec ce chapitre et de passer plus rapidement a la suite et reprendre une ambiance plus " esprit criminel " Pour se faire je vous ai préparé une affaire un peu spéciale :) Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse a votre lecture pour la découvrir !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 54**

Théa fit exactement ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle oublia. Elle rangea ses peurs, ses angoisses et ses souvenirs dans une boite qu'elle cadenassa et enterra au fin fond de son esprit. Reid la laissa faire. Chacun avait sa propre façon de se remettre de tels événements et Théa était de ceux qui avaient besoin de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il mit du temps a cesser d'être sur le qui-vive, d'arrêter d'être toujours a l'affut d'une nouvelle crise comme le soir de leur retour a la maison. Bien sûr il y avait eu des rechutes, les cauchemars mirent beaucoup de temps avant de disparaitre et avant qu'elle ne sente a nouveau parfaitement en sécurité chez elle. Le système d'alarme qu'il avait fait installer y était pour beaucoup. Il avait même envisagé de lui offrir un chien qui pourrait la protéger quand il se serait pas là mais leur travail n'était pas compatible avec la possession d'un animal. Même Jacob lui avait conseillé de la laisser faire comme elle l'entendait, il connaissait sa sœur et savait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle avance vers l'avenir.  
Il dut malgré tout se montrer ferme quand une nuit ou les cauchemars avaient été trop violents elle chercha a s'abrutir d'alcool juste pour pouvoir sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves. Ce soir là une grosse dispute éclata entre les deux amoureux. Il était hors de question qu'elle touche a l'alcool alors qu'elle encore sous traitement d'un sérieux cocktail de médicaments. Il avait déjà remarqué cette tendance qu'elle avait a se tourner vers la bouteille quand ça n'allait vraiment pas. Comme il la comprenait... Lui même avait plus d'une fois fait appel a ce vieux remède. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, il avait trop peur des conséquences de trop de vodka mélangé a ses médicaments, peur qu'elle retombe dans le comas... Ce qu'il lui expliqua a travers ses cris de rage et de frustration de se voir refuser l'alcool. Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de la calmer un peu. Ce soir là elle évacua un peu de tension dans ses bras a travers de nombreuses larmes.

Après cette énième nuit cauchemardesque, elle avait fini par trouver la solution pour passer a nouveau des nuits paisibles. Sur un coup de tête, elle repeint les murs de la chambre et changea les meubles. Nouvelle ambiance, nouveau lit et elle était même allée jusqu'à arracher la moquette pour la remplacer. A la place elle mis du parquet et le recouvra de plusieurs gros tapis confortables qui se marièrent parfaitement avec les murs bleus canard. Quand au lit, elle avait céder a un vieux caprice d'adolescente et s'était offert un immense lit a baldaquin.

Cette fois il l'avait laissé faire quand il l'avait vu a quatre pattes et se mettre a arracher des lambeaux de moquettes, se retenant de lui dire de faire attention a sa jambe encore fragile. Il n'avait rien dit non plus quand elle s'était transformée en Schtroumpfette après avoir repeint " a la Théa " donc en s'en mettant plus sur elle que sur les murs. Il n'avait pas plus protesté devant le lit King size et les lourds rideaux du baldaquin. Pourquoi aurait il dit quelque chose d'ailleurs ? Cela semblait lui faire tellement plaisir et cela l'avait maintenue occupée durant plusieurs jours, s'effondrant d'épuisement le soir.  
Il devait bien admettre que l'ensemble une fois fini était très harmonieux et apaisant, contrairement a ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant les pots de peinture bleu criard. Il finit d'être parfaitement convaincu quand le soir même ils purent refaire l'amour pour la première fois depuis l'incident.

A partir de ce soir là, tout finit par aller mieux. Les cauchemars avaient disparus et la joie de vivre revenait dans la maison.

Très présents quand ils ne travaillaient pas, les membres de leur équipe passaient les voir le plus souvent possible. L'annonce du nouveau couple formé par Hotch et Prentiss fit sensation après que Théa les ais surpris a s'embrasser dans un coin le soir de noël. A l'époque elle était encore pas mal handicapée par sa jambe et d'un commun accord ils s'étaient tous réunis chez elle pour le réveillon, chacun apportant un plat.

* * *

Puis le grand jour arriva, un peu trop vite pour Reid qui stressait bien plus que Théa qui elle attendait cela avec impatience. Demain, ils retournaient au travail !

\- Vas tu cesser de t'agiter ainsi ? Râla t il. On dirait une puce qui aurait abusé du café !

\- Rabat joie ! Répondit elle mais avec un immense sourire collé au visage.

Elle se calma néanmoins, ne serait ce que pour ne pas déranger son fiancé qui lisait a ses côtés dans le lit. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures, février était arrivé, le froid et le vent faisaient rage dehors et elle se blottit avec bonheur contre le corps chaud de son amoureux. Il fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux sans lâcher son livre des yeux.

Mais il ne lisait pas. Il pensait au lendemain. Six mois après l'agression, ils étaient a quelques heures de reprendre leur vie " d'avant " . Bien sur, il s'en réjouissait mais il s'inquiétait. Encore. Et cette fois il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait réussi a repousser son propre retour au bureau mais il ne pourrait le faire pour Théa. Elle refuserait. Et c'était la dernière étape pour enterrer définitivement ce que Théa appelait " toute cette merde ".

Il secoua la tête, il s'inquiétait pour rien. Théa était prête. Et il allait finir par se faire des cheveux blancs avant l'age a force se stresser ainsi tout le temps. Et il se dit que dans le fond s'était peut être lui qui n'était pas prêt...

Il posa son livre sur sa table de chevet avant de se retourner vers Théa qui dormait déjà contre lui. Il s'enfonça dans les couvertures et se colla à elle. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il avait envie de se fondre en elle. Il plongea le visage dans son cou et inspira profondément son odeur sucré. Elle était bouillante. Il embrassa la peau douce sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Mais elle remua quand une canine perverse vint mordiller son épiderme. Il sentit une petite main glisser sous son t-shirt. T-shirt qui devint fichtrement encombrant d'un seul coup. Il ne voulait rien entre sa peau et la sienne. Il se débarrassa du vêtement rapidement pour retourner contre elle. Tout a fait réveillée, elle lui attrapa le visage et l'amena contre le sien. Leur langues s'entremêlèrent dans une danse familière et envoutante. L'excitation grimpa encore d'un cran. Jusqu'à alors leurs étreintes étaient restées plutôt sages, mêlées de tendresse et de douceur. Mais cette fois il avait envi de laisser libre court a ses instincts. Encouragé et enhardi par ses gémissements, il lui ôta presque brusquement en grognant son débardeur avant de fondre a nouveau sur ses lèvres, écrasant sa poitrine contre son torse. Leurs bassins s'agitèrent en rythme tandis qu'il l'entendait psalmodier son prénom, envoyant des décharges d'électricité dans ses reins. Il intensifia encore son baiser, ses mains se firent de plus en plus audacieuses et elle semblait adorer ça. Mais il y avait encore des obstacles entre eux. Il descendit les mains pour les débarrasser des deux dernières pièces de tissus qui l'empêchait d'enfin pouvoir se fondre dans sa chaleur.  
Se faisant sa main passa sur la peau douce de ses cuisses, peau qui frissonna a son contact. Mais ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose qui tranchait avec la peau lisse. Quelque chose qui ressortait en relief et qui fit naitre en lui un puissant sentiment de malaise dans son cœur. Le malaise grandit et prit toute la place, chassant l'excitation. Il détacha sa bouche de la sienne pour descendre son regard vers le bas, ignorant ses protestations frustrées.  
Ses yeux tombèrent sur une cicatrice. Fine et blanche. Courant du haut de la cuisse jusqu'à la naissance du genou. Il la fixa, toute excitation envolée, remplacée par une brusque montée d'angoisse.

Une main lui releva la tête, coupant les terribles images qui avaient commencé a exploser derrière ses yeux.

\- Regarde moi, lui dit sa fiancée en accrochant son regard. Toi aussi tu dois oublier, c'est fini tout ça.

Oublier ? Comment le pourrait il ? Alors que son corps était marqué a vie. Un rappel perpétuel de l'événement le plus horrible de leur vie. Il leva une main et la passa sur la cicatrice qui barrait son sourcil gauche. Mais elle attrapa sa main et l'obligea a nouveau a la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu te fait du mal inutilement, continua t elle. Je suis là et je vais bien. S'il te plait, Spencer. Ne te laisse pas bouffer par la culpabilité et l'angoisse.

Foutu culpabilité. Encore et encore toujours cette maudite culpabilité, ragea t elle intérieurement.

Il s'effondra sur elle et Théa le serra le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

\- Mon ange, mon héro... Chuchota t elle.

Il devait oublier. Demain serait un nouveau jour, un nouveau départ. Ce soir il avait le droit de craquer. Pour la dernière fois.

* * *

Elle couru dans l'open space, son impatience débordant par tout ses pores.

\- Attends moi, Théa ! Cria Reid derrière elle.

\- Ils sont où ? Demanda t elle en parcourant le bureau des yeux.

Elle chercha mais ne trouva pas ses collègues parmi les autres agents déjà a pied d'œuvre. Son sourire se fanait au moment ou Reid la rattrapa.

\- Ils sont pas là ! Pourtant Pénélope m'a assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas partis sur une affaire !

\- Ils ont peu être été appelés d'urgence, proposa t il. Ça arrive que nous partions au milieu de la nuit.

\- Oui, mais... Ils auraient pu nous attendre... Ils savaient qu'on revenais aujourd'hui.

\- C'est pas grave, Théa. Garcia doit être dans son bureau. On va aller poser nos affaires et on aller la voir.

Mais le bureau de Pénélope était vide... Désespérée et déçue, Théa bouda en retournant a son propre bureau, résignée a faire de la paperasse toute la journée.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'assoir que Strauss les interpella depuis le haut des escaliers.

\- Dr Reid et Agent Terrador, suivez moi en salle de débriefe je vous prie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle nous veux ?

\- J'en sais rien, allons voir. Sans doute ne veux t elle que nous souhaiter bon retour.

Peu convaincue, Théa suivi son fiancé jusque devant la porte où les attendait Strauss.

\- Madame, la salua Théa.

\- Agent Terrador, je suis ravie de vous voir de retour parmi nous, lui dit elle. Vous avez l'air en forme.

\- Merci, et oui j'ai la pêche ! J'ai hâte de reprendre le terrain.

\- Je m'en doute. Et un dossier important vous attend en salle de débriefe, avant je tenais a vous présenter a nom de tout le FBI nos sincères excuses pour cette affaire malheureuse. Tout le bureau fut scandalisé et attristé par ce que qui vous ai arrivé. Croyait bien que nous feront tout pour que rien de semblable ne se reproduise.

\- Voilà une promesse bien facile puisque Cooper est mort. Un peu tard, dommage, répondit Théa d'un ton qui transpirait la rancune.

Surprise de se voir répondre ainsi, Strauss en perdit ses mots. Reid avança d'un pas et attrapa la main que son supérieur avait tendu vers sa fiancée en présentant les excuses du bureau.

\- Merci, madame, dit il en lui serrant la main. Nous somme très touchés et persuadés que le FBI regrette cet incident qui n'est pas réellement imputable au bureau. Et excusez l'Agent Terrador, l'incident est encore frais dans nos esprits et nous souhaitons oublier au plus vite. Revenir dessus ne ferait que rouvrir les blessures encore a peine cicatrisés.

Il présenta son plus beau sourire a Strauss.

\- Je comprend, je voulais juste vous faire savoir que ma porte vous est ouverte en cas de besoin.

Et elle les laissa là, retournant a son bureau.

\- Un peu tard, grogna a nouveau Théa a voix basse en fixant le dos de Strauss.

\- Théa... Soupira Reid. Tu sais que ce n'est pas la faute de Strauss.

\- Ça tu vois je n'en suis pas convaincue.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

Elle s'avança et poussa la porte de la salle de débriefe.

\- SURPRISE ! Hurla plusieurs voix quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Devant eux se tenaient tout leur collègues, l'équipe au complet. Garcia lança une poignée de confettis en l'air et se mit a applaudir avec les autres.

\- Bon retour ! Cria Morgan.

Surprise, Théa mit un moment avant de réagir. Mais elle finit par sentir un sourire s'étaler sur son visage et son cœur se réchauffer.

\- On a cru que vous étiez partis sur une affaire sans nous, dit elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- On ne pouvez pas ne pas fêter votre retour, vous nous avez beaucoup trop manqués ! Répondit Garcia en trottinant vers elle.

Elle la prit dans ses bras avant d'en faire de même pour Reid.

\- On est tellement contents de vous voir, dit Morgan en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de Reid. Fallait marquer le coup !

Ce dernier fut longuement pris dans les bras d'Emily qui semblait aussi soulagée qu'eux de les voir.

\- C'était long sans vous, leur dit elle. C'était pas pareil.

\- Vous nous avez manqué aussi !

Les retrouvaille furent un délicieux moment qu'il partagèrent autour du café immonde du bureau et de la montagne de viennoiseries ramenée par Garcia. Morgan leur racontait leur dernière affaire sur laquelle l'aide du petit génie et la maladresse de Théa leur avait cruellement manqué quand cette dernière s'approcha de Hotch qui participait de loin a leurs effusions.

\- Tout vas bien, Aaron ? Lui demanda t elle. Tu n'es pas content de nous voir ?

\- A peine revenue et tu racontes déjà des bêtises, sourit il. Évidemment que je suis content.

\- Pourquoi reste tu dans ton coin alors ?

\- Par ce que j'ai une chemise neuve et que j'ai peur que tu renverse ton café dessus comme d'habitude.

\- Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ? Rit elle. Nous sommes partit depuis si longtemps ?

\- T'as pas idée.

Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et lui embrassa la joue.

\- Vous nous avez fait une peur terrible, dit il. Et pour tout t'avouer, je me sens coupable de ce qui t'es arrivé, alors te voir en pleine forme me remplis de joie.

\- C'est pas ta faute Aaron, assura t elle. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui s'est passé.

Il lui fit un sourire un peu triste et resserra son étreinte.

\- C'est pas ton genre les effusions, Aaron, dit elle. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai faillit perdre deux membres de ma famille, répondit il sérieusement. J'ai réalisé que je ne vous ai pas assez montré a quel point vous étiez tous importants pour moi.

Touchée, Théa passa a son tour un bras autour de la taille de Hotch et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il avait été affecté a ce point.

\- Tu sais, dit elle. Quand mes parents sont morts et que j'ai dut m'occuper de mon petit frère, il y a eut des jours ou j'aurais aimé ne pas être la grande sœur. De ne pas être celle sur qui tout repose. J'aurais aimé moi aussi avoir un grand frère pour m'aider et me protéger. Ma famille avait éclaté en milles morceaux et je me sentait seule. Jacob est partit faire sa vie et je suis entrée a l'académie. Je me sentait toujours seule. Puis je suis arrivée dans l'équipe. J'ai retrouvé une famille avec en prime ce fameux grand frère qui m'avait cruellement manqué toutes ces années.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit. Sourire qu'il lui rendit. Tout irait bien maintenant, la vie reprenait.

* * *

Leurs téléphones se mirent a sonner tous en même temps, interrompant la petite fête.

\- Aller les enfants, annonça Rossi. Le devoir nous appel.

Loin d'être déçue, Théa accueillit avec bonheur cette nouvelle affaire, se sentant a nouveau dans son élément. Reid s'assit a coté d'elle.

\- Prête ? Lui sourit il.

\- Parée ! Répondit elle.

Garcia revint dans la salle avec un paquet de dossier qu'elle distribua.

\- Ça fait tellement de bien d'être de nouveau tous ensemble ! Mes Avengers au grand complet !

\- Garcia... Grogna Hotch.

\- Oui, oui je m'y met patron ! Il y a eut un meurtre a Griphin Hollow au New Hampshire.

\- Un seul ? S'étonna Morgan. Et on nous demande d'intervenir ?

\- Tu vas comprendre mon chou, répondit elle en attrapant la télécommande du grand écran. Hier on a retrouvé le corps d'une jeune fille dans les toilettes de son lycée.

L'écran s'alluma pour montrer le visage de la victime.

\- Missi Warren, 17 ans, expliqua Garcia. Ses camarades l'ont trouvée en allant aux toilettes.

Les photos montrèrent le corps allongé sur le carrelage près des lavabos.

\- Je ne voit toujours pas pourquoi on nous demande d'intervenir, continua Morgan. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un crime violent.

\- De quoi elle est morte ? Demanda Reid.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes priés de vous y rendre. Au début, ils ont pensé a une mort naturelle. Pas de trace de sang ni de coups. C'était comme si elle était tombée raide morte. Mais ce matin le médecin légiste a trouvé la cause de la mort.

Elle appuya sur la télécommande et l'écran afficha une photo du cuir chevelu de la jeune fille. Au milieu des cheveux bruns, on apercevait un petit point rouge.

\- C'est la trace d'une minuscule piqure. Le médecin a faillit ne pas la voir. Dans la plaie il a trouvé le produit responsable de la mort.

\- C'était quoi ? Demanda Théa.

\- Du venin de serpent.

Ok, là c'était bizarre.

\- Du venin de serpent ? Y a plus simple comme façon de tuer ! Je crois pas avoir jamais entendu parler d'un meurtre par morsure de serpent.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on nous demande, dit Hotch. Ce n'est pas une morsure. On lui a injecté le venin.

\- C'est tellement particulier que le shérif ne sait pas par où commencer, leur expliqua Garcia.

\- Pour moi cela ressemble fichtrement a une signature, intervint Rossi.

\- Et les signatures sont la panache des tueurs en série. Ok, on part dans une demi heure, annonça Hotch.

Tous se levèrent pour se préparer.

\- Reid et Théa, attendez une minute s'il vous plait, les retint Hotch.

Il refermèrent la porte et restèrent avec leur supérieur.

\- J'aimerais que tu reste ici Théa pour cette affaire, dit il. Je préférerais que tu reprenne en douceur.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria t elle. Mais...

\- Tu pourras nous aider depuis le bureau.

\- Mais non enfin ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Aaron ! Cria t elle, scandalisée. Ça fait des mois que j'attends de reprendre ma vie. Maintenant que je la touche du bout du doigt tu ne peux pas me mettre sur la touche !

Hotch soupira, il s'attendait a se heurter a des protestations.

\- Je serais plus rassuré de te savoir ici, continua t il. Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas. Garcia sera avec toi.

\- Aaron, j'ai besoin de travailler. J'ai besoin de partir avec vous pour oublier. Pour oublier que j'ai été out pendant 6 mois a cause de l'autre tordu de Cooper ! Je n'arriverais jamais a avancer si vous remettez cette histoire sur le tapis a tout bout de champs !

Elle se tourna vers son fiancé en quête de soutient. Reid hésita. D'un côté la proposition de Hotch était séduisante, lui aussi se sentirais plus rassuré de la savoir au bureau plutôt que sur le terrain. Mais de l'autre il savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle devait reprendre un quotidien normal. Aussi normal que pouvait l'être leur métier. Alors il soupira a son tour.

\- Elle a raison, Hotch. Tu dois la laisser passer a autre chose.

Hotch couva Théa d'un regard hésitant en se mordant la lèvre. Alors la jeune femme essaya une autre technique. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit ses grand yeux de biche avec sa moue la plus adorable.

\- S'il te plais, Aaron, gémit elle.

Sa tentative d'apitoiement eut plus d'effet sur lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il devenait mou avec l'âge...

\- En plus on est en février, continua t elle. Ça sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire...

Ridicule, se dit il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il céda.

\- Très bien, lâcha t il. Tu peux remballer tes yeux de chien battus, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Assura t il avec une forte mauvaise foi.

\- Yes ! Hurla t elle avant de se jeter a son cou et de lui coller un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Puis elle le relâcha et partit rejoindre les autres d'un pas rapide, excitée au possible. Hotch la regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Sourire qui se fana un peu quand il nota la très légère boiterie de Théa. A peine visible mais bien présente. Il tourna la tête vers Reid qui était resté dans la pièce, lui aussi un pli soucieux sur le front.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion quand j'ai proposé qu'elle reste au bureau quelques temps, dit il.

\- J'ai bien faillit... Avoua t il. Mais moi aussi je dois oublier. On doit avancer et on y arrivera seulement si on reprend une vie normale.

\- Tu pense qu'elle est prête ?

\- Plus que moi en tout cas. Elle a une force que je n'ai pas.

\- Ne te dévalorise pas. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour elle. Peu d'hommes en auraient été capable.

Reid haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dit, continua Hotch. C'est normal, tu l'aime et tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait.

Oui... Oui, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait répété de nombreuses fois la nuit dernière avant que l'épuisement et le sommeil ne les emportent. Et il avait commencé a entrevoir le bout du tunnel. La promesse qu'il s'était fait de rester fort pour elle il y a des mois, il l'avait tenu et la veille n'avait été qu'un faux pas.

\- Tu m'as vraiment impressionné ces derniers mois, Spencer, ajouta Hotch. Tu peux être fier de toi, moi je le suis.

Les paroles de Hotch résonnèrent comme une autorisation dans sa tête. L'autorisation qu'il pouvait se pardonner toutes ses erreurs passés et enfin être pleinement heureux. Sans culpabilité et sans se dire qu'il ne méritait pas un happy end.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et a très vite pour la suite !


	55. Chapitre 55

Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture en espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant ! Pour le moment je n'ai point le temps de vous proposer plus d'un chapitre par mois malheureusement, probablement jusqu'à Noël et idem pour mon autre fic " Un gout de paradis en enfer ". Je suis dans la période de l'année la plus chargée dans mon travail et je sacrifie déjà mes nuits :p.

J'espère que cette enquête vous amusera autant que moi ! Je serais ravie de lire vos impressions en review ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 55**

Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, Reid commença vraiment a apprécier son retour dans l'équipe. Retrouver ses amis et collègues, le jet, une prochaine intrigue... Cela déclenchait d'agréables frissons dans son dos. Dans le jet, l'ambiance était légère, pleine d'allégresse et de bonne humeur. Tous riaient, plaisantaient et Théa plus et plus fort que les autres. Et ça lui faisaient un bien fou.

Il alla s'assoir en posant une tasse de café devant sa fiancée au moment ou Hotch tentait tant bien que mal de ramener le calme parmi le groupe.

\- On pourrait se mettre au travail s'il vous plait ! Scanda t il. Je sais que vous êtes tous heureux du retour de Reid et Théa mais nous avons du boulot !

\- Faites pas votre rabat joie, Hotch, intervint Morgan.

\- Oui, on peux bien se réjouir, continua Prentiss. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on en a l'occasion !

\- Bon, les interrompit Hotch. Je vous propose la chose suivante. On se met au boulot et quand on aura attrapé ce tueur, on ira fêter dignement leur retour tous ensemble au restaurant.

\- Tu nous invite ? Ria Théa.

\- T'as cru que j'avais la bourse a Rothschild ? Vu les litres d'alcool que vous avalez a chaque fois mon salaire va y passer ! Et j'ai un enfant a nourrir !

Décidément, entendre Hotch faire des plaisanteries était agréable aux oreilles de tout le monde. Théa se demanda si Prentiss n'était pas pour quelque chose dans la soudaine bonne humeur de Hotch. La grande brune couvait leur supérieur d'un regard tendre et ce dernier tentait de ne pas le lui rendre devant les autres. Mais ils n'étaient pas très discrets.

Ils refirent un point sur l'affaire, bien qu'il n'y pas grand chose a rajouter sur ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

Installé devant le dossier, Reid fronçait les sourcils en relisant les lignes décrivant le rapport d'autopsie. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Hotch qui déposa un café devant lui avant de s'installer sur le siège d'en face.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Lui demanda son supérieur.

\- Non, répondit il en buvant une gorgée de café. J'essayais de me souvenir si un meurtre par venin de serpent était déjà arrivé.

\- Pas a ma connaissance.

\- Ni de la mienne. J'aimerais discuter avec le légiste pour éclaircir certains points.

\- Nous iront tout les trois avec Théa, confirma Hotch.

Il leva les yeux vers sa collègue qui discutait joyeusement avec Morgan, Rossi et Prentiss au fond du jet.

\- Ça fait plaisir de la voir rayonnante, dit il.

Reid lui rendit son sourire.

\- Je commence enfin a me dire que tout est derrière nous. Après tout ces mois d'incertitudes et de lutte.

\- Une chance qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Cela a dut grandement l'aider a surmonter le traumatisme.

Reid grimaça. Ils n'avaient jamais révélé a leurs collègues que la mémoire de Théa s'était réveillée le soir de son retour a la maison. Théa avait mis tellement d'énergie pour oublier qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité a l'époque en faire part aux autres. Mais Reid voulait être honnête avec Hotch.

\- A vrai dire... Commença t il hésitant sur le choix de ses mots. Ce n'est pas tout a fait le cas...

Hotch fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu peux développer ? Demanda t il, soupçonneux.

Reid soupira et reposa sa tasse de café. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers sa fiancée mais elle ne faisait pas attention a eux.

\- En fait... Elle se souvient de tout.

Les yeux de Hotch brillèrent soudainement de colère.

\- Le soir ou elle est sortie de l'hôpital, continua Reid sans oser regarder Hotch. Revenir a la maison a dut déclencher quelque chose et elle a commencé a avoir des flashs. La nuit, tout lui est revenu dans un cauchemar. Dans les moindres détails... On a dut partir de la maison au beau milieu de la nuit, elle avait trop peur.

\- Et tu n'as pas juger bon de m'en parler ? Grogna Hotch.

\- Elle n'a pas voulu. Et puis a quoi bon ? C'était déjà assez traumatisant comme ça.

\- Mais ne serait ce que pour apporter les détails qui nous manque au dossier ! Nous avons reconstitué l'agression mais sans être surs puisque Cooper est mort et que Théa ne se souvenait de rien ! Enfin, c'est ce que nous pensions !

Reid entendait bien le reproche dans la voix de son collègue.

\- Elle m'a raconté ce dont elle s'est souvenu. Et la reconstitution était juste et rien de ce qu'on aurait pu rajouter n'aurais changé quoi que ce soit !

\- J'aurais quand même voulu le savoir ! Insista Hotch. Qu'elle me raconte !

\- Dans quel but ?! S'énerva Reid. Pour qu'elle replonge dans cette nuit d'enfer une fois de plus ?! Qu'elle te dise a quel point elle a eut peur ? A quel point elle a eut mal ? Qu'elle te dise ce qu'elle a ressentit quand Cooper a tenter de la violer ?! Quand il a déchiré ses vêtements ? Quand il a poser ses mains sur elle ? Quand il a arraché la bague de son doigt ? Ou mieux, quand il s'est frotté a elle pendant qu'elle était inerte sur le sol, incapable de bouger et se défendre ? A quel point elle s'est sentie seule et abandonnée ? Qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir après s'être fait violée ?

Il reprit son souffle, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il avait débité sa tirade sans respirer, les dents serrés, le tutoyant sans y penser. Essoufflé et en colère, il défia Hotch du regard.

\- Alors oui, quand elle m'a demandé de garder ça pour moi j'ai respecté son désir. Par ce que je l'aime et qu'a l'époque elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

Il respira un grand coup pour se calmer et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers sa fiancée pour vérifier qu'elle ne les avaient pas entendus.

\- Si je vous en parle aujourd'hui, continua t il en repassant au vouvoiement. C'est parce que j'ai trop de respect pour vous pour vous mentir. Et que j'ai suffisamment confiance en vous pour savoir que vous ne lui en parlerez pas. Ni a elle ni aux autres. Et que vous ne lui demanderez pas de vous raconter.

Hotch, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début des remontrances de Reid, le jaugea du regard. Visiblement il hésitait entre se mettre vraiment en colère ou passer l'éponge. L'affection qu'il avait pour le petit génie et Théa prit le dessus. Et rien ne valait qu'il trahisse la confiance que Reid avait en lui.

\- Très bien, répondit il d'un ton plus doux. Je comprends.

Il vit Reid se détendre un peu.

\- Je te remercie de ta confiance, ajouta t il. Je ne dirais rien.

\- Et si d'elle même elle souhaite vous en parler, ce que je pence qu'elle fera un jour ou l'autre.

\- Je ne lui dirais pas que tu as pris les devants.

\- Merci.

Il se pencha pou reprendre sa tasse de café. La colère avait quitté son corps quand Hotch lui avait promis de garder leur discussion secrète. Il avait anticipé la réaction de son supérieur. Il savait qu'il se mettrait en colère en apprenant qu'ils lui avaient caché le retour de mémoire de Théa. Il avait préféré se prendre les reproches de Hotch. Ainsi, quand Théa sera prête a lui parler, il ne sera pas surprit et ne s'énervera pas.

Un éclair de malice brilla dans les yeux noirs de Hotch.

\- C'était petit de me faire chanter, dit il. Tu savais que je ne pourrais pas refuser de te couvrir et de risquer de perdre ta confiance.

Reid sourit en croisant ses longues jambes sous la table.

\- Je ne suis pas entré au FBI et au DSC par ce que je suis un idiot, déclara t il.

\- En tout cas ce n'est certainement pas pour tes aptitudes au combat, répliqua Hotch, un brin moqueur.

Reid lui laissa le dernier mot avec plaisir. C'était de bonne guerre.

* * *

Une fois sur place, Reid, Théa et Hotch se rendirent au bureau du légiste tandis que Prentiss, Morgan et Rossi se rendaient au lycée pour examiner la scène de crime. Théa n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre peu discrète de Hotch pour garder un œil sur elle. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et son ombre dans son dos. D'abords agacée, elle finit par prendre le sur-protectionnisme ( oui ce mot existe :p ) de Hotch avec bonne humeur. Mais elle n'avait put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand il avait répartit les équipes.

Le médecin légiste les accueillit avec un air grandement soulagé avant de les mener a la morgue.

\- Je suis bien content de voir que le shérif vous as demandé en renfort. Cette affaire me dépasse.

\- A ce point ? Demanda Reid.

\- Ho, oui ! Des meurtres, des vols, des viols j'en ai vu passer dans mon métier ! Je travaillais a San Francisco avant de venir ici. J'en avait assez de toute cette violence. Je pensais qu'ici ça serait plus tranquille. Et nous voilà avec un meurtrier qui tue avec du venin de serpent ! Vous avez déjà vu ça, vous ?

\- Non, répondit Hotch.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre ma retraite, se plaignit le légiste. Je deviens trop vieux pour tout ça !

Théa haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Le légiste n'avait pourtant pas l'air si vieux que ça...

\- C'est ici, leur dit il en ouvrant une lourde porte menant a la morgue. Attention a la mar...

Trop tard. Égale a elle même, Théa loupa la haute marche, trop occupée a dévisager le légiste afin de déterminer son age. Elle ne s'évita de se fracasser le crâne sur le carrelage dur que par ce que Hotch la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Décidément, tu ne changera jamais ! Grogna t il. Regarde où tu met les pieds pour l'amour du ciel !

\- Ho, ça va, Aaron ! Râla t elle. Avoue que ça t'as manqué ! Vous vous ennuyez sans nous.

Hotch leva les yeux au ciel a son tour.

\- Je ne sais pas c'est quoi le pire, souffla t il. Que tu soit toujours incapable d'aligner trois pas sans te casser la figure ou que tu es raison...

Satisfaite, Théa lui sourit avant de reprendre son sérieux et de se tourner vers la table d'autopsie. Le légiste s'en approcha et souleva le drap qui recouvrait le corps. Il dévoila juste le visage, le reste du corps n'ayant pas été touché.

\- Missi Warren, 17 ans. Annonça le Légiste en ouvrant le dossier papier. On l'a retrouvé hier matin dans les toilettes de son lycée.

Le visage blanc de l'adolescente fit de la peine a Théa.

\- Où se trouve la piqure ? Demanda t elle.

Le légiste releva les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille, dévoilant un minuscule point rouge dans le cuir chevelu.

\- J'ai faillit ne pas le voir, avoua t il.

Reid, le nez plongé dans le dossier, intervint.

\- Avez vous pu déterminer de quel serpent venait le venin ?

\- Oui, le labo m'a communiqué cette information ce matin. Il s'agit du taïpan du désert.

\- Étrange...

\- C'est important ? Demanda le légiste.

\- La virulence du venin du taïpan du désert et sa rapidité d'action en font le serpent terrestre le plus venimeux du monde. Son venin est 100 fois plus toxique que celui du crotale diamantin par exemple et 25 fois plus toxique que celui du cobra. Une dose de ce venin neurotoxique est capable de tuer 100 hommes adultes. Mais il met tout de même une bonne trentaine de minutes pour agir et tuer sa victime. Missi aurait dut avoir le temps de sortir des toilettes et de demander de l'aide. Hors, elle s'est effondré sur place.

\- Sauf que la concentration du venin était tel qui l'a foudroyé en quelques secondes ! Répondit le légiste en tendant le rapport au jeune génie. J'ignore par quel prodige le tueur a réussi ce tour de force !

\- Il a donc des connaissances en biologie et en chimie, affirma Théa. On ne trouve pas ce serpent a tout les coins de rue, j'imagine ?

\- Heureusement que non, répondit Reid. Il n'est même pas originaire de notre continent. On le trouve dans les déserts profonds d'Australie. Les rencontres entre ce serpent et les hommes sont rares, d'autant qu'il n'est pas d'une nature agressive.

\- Il existe un antidote ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Oui, confirma Reid. Jusqu'au milieu du XX ème siècle, une morsure de taïpan était mortelle. Le premier antidote a été développé en 1955. Cinq ans auparavant, un chasseur de serpents avait été mordu par un taïpan. Le jeune homme succomba aux effets du venin mais il eut le temps d'amener le serpent vivant à l'hôpital de Cairns où l'antidote allait être élaboré. Mais si ce que je lis ici est vrai, il ne vous sera pas d'un grand secours. Une telle concentration de venin vous tuera avant que vous ne compreniez ce qui vous arrive.

\- Ce serpent vit en Australie mais j'imagine qu'on en trouve dans nos zoos ? Demanda Théa.

\- On peux trouver des spécimens aux états unis. Nos compatriotes sont friands d'animaux exotiques et les herpétologistes sont en augmentation.

\- Herpétologiste ?

\- Les personnes collectionnant les serpents.

\- Berk, grimaça Théa. Avant on collectionnait des timbres ou des pièces de monnaies ! Pas des serpents ! Faut être taré pour avoir des bestioles si dangereuses chez soi !

\- Et avoir une autorisation et un certificat de capacité, précisa Reid.

\- On va demander a Garcia de rechercher la liste des personnes possédant ce certificat. On auras peut être un début de piste.

* * *

Installés dans une pièce au bureau du shérif le soir même, ils partagèrent leurs découvertes.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ?! S'écriait Théa, surexcitée. Une piqure et pouf ! Tu tombe raide mort ! Quand je pence que maman a refusé a Jacob d'adopter un hamster quand il était petit alors qu'il y a des cinglés qui collectionnent des serpents !

\- Moi j'aime bien les serpents, répondit Garcia depuis l'écran d'ordinateur. Certains sont vraiment magnifiques !

\- D'accord mais dans la nature, pas au milieu de ton salon !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des serpents, demanda Morgan.

\- Je n'en ai pas peur, se défendit elle. Mais je n'irais pas a la spa du coin pour en adopter un. En revanche, met moi devant une araignée et je me carapate dans la seconde !

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Morgan, un air perfide dans le regard.

\- Ho oui ! S'écria Reid. Elle refuse de remettre un pied dans le grenier depuis qu'elle est tombée sur une araignée en allant chercher les décorations de noël. Elle a hurlé tellement fort que j'ai cru a une catastrophe ! J'ai grimpé quatre a quatre les escaliers pour la trouver debout sur une chaise en train de crier.

\- Elle était énorme !

\- Elle était minuscule !

\- Elle avait huit pattes !

Hotch leva les yeux ciel pour la centième fois ce jour là. Y'avait pas a dire, la vie avait été bien triste et morne sans eux. Théa n'aimât pas du tout le regard malicieux qui lui jetait Morgan. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'un jour ou l'autre, le grand black allait se servir de cette information pour lui jouer un sale tour. Il devrait pourtant faire attention, si il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel elle n'avait pas d'humour, c'était les araignées. Ces sales bestioles velues a huit pattes !

\- Peux t on revenir au travail s'il vous plais ! Râla Hotch avant de lancer un regard suppliant vers Rossi. Vous avez découvert quelque chose au lycée ?

\- Pas grand chose, soupira le vétéran. N'importe qui aurait pu accéder aux toilettes. Un élève, un enseignant, quelqu'un du personnel...

\- Quelqu'un de l'extérieur aurait pu s'introduire dans l'école ? Demanda Reid.

\- Non, la grille du lycée est fermée a clef en dehors des heures d'entrées et de sorties, répondit Prentiss. Nous avons discuté avec le principal et quelques élèves de la classe de Missi. Mais en dehors du fait qu'elle était plutôt du genre discrète et studieuse on a rien trouvé qui faisait d'elle une cible. Je crois qu'elle était là au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit.

Elle se leva et attrapa un carton portant le nom de l'adolescente et le posa sur la table avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Ce sont les affaires qu'elle avait sur elle, expliqua Prentiss en sortant des sachets plastiques. Vous pouvez les manipuler, ils ont étaient examinés.

Elle sortit un uniforme d'école, des baskets blanches, son sac a dos et un téléphone portable.

\- Garcia a fouillé dans son historique d'appel et de sms mais rien de concluant.

Théa enfila des gants en latex et attrapa le sac a dos qu'elle ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait des livres et des cahiers d'école, une trousse contenant des stylos, une trousse de maquillage et une boite a lunettes avec les lunettes. Ainsi qu'un journal intime. Vide.

\- Il n'y avait aucune marque de lutte non plus sur le corps de Missi, ajouta Reid. Comment as t il réussi a s'approcher suffisamment d'elle avec sa seringue sans qu'elle ne se méfie ?

\- Elle le connaissait peut être ? Proposa Prentiss.

\- Il ou elle, précisa Reid. N'oublions pas qu'elle a été retrouvée dans les toilettes des filles. Et les poisons sont plutôt des armes utilisés par des femmes.

Il se leva de sa chaise.

\- Résumons, dit il.

Il attrapa un feutre pour écrire sur le grand tableau fournis par le shérif.

\- Nous avons une victime. Une fille de 17 ans, brune. Elle est studieuse, sérieuse. Et n'a pas eu, a notre connaissance, de comportement a risque.

\- Un mode opératoire, proposa Théa. Tuer avec du venin est trop particulier pour que ça ne soit pas une signature.

\- On a l'arme du crime, dit Morgan.

\- Une partie seulement, précisa Rossi. Nous avons le venin mais pas la seringue. Le tueur est repartit avec.

Reid nota le tout sur le tableau.

\- Et nous avons l'espèce du serpent. Un taïpan du désert.

\- Garcia, intervint Hotch. Fait nous une liste de toutes les personnes possédant une licence pour détenir cette espèce et fait des recoupements avec les élèves et le personnel du lycée.

\- Oui mon capitaine !

\- Regarde aussi comment on peux se procurer ce produit, demanda Reid.

\- Il existe un marché noir pour du venin ? S'étonna Théa,.

\- Tu serais surprise de voir tout ce qui existe dans ce milieu, soupira Rossi. Le trafic de médicament, de drogue, d'être humain, d'animaux... Mais aussi de tout ce qui peux exister, contre façon, produit chimique...

\- Ivoire, corne de rhino... Continua Reid. Alors pourquoi pas de venin ? Dilué et utilisé d'une autre façon, le venin de serpent peut être très utile pour beaucoup de chose. Ne serait ce que pour faire de l'anti venin.

\- Garcia, regarde aussi si des labos travaillent avec ce type de produits.

\- Je vous fait ça de suite !

\- Non, envoi nous les résultats demain matin, il est tard. Allons nous reposer.

Reid ne manqua pas le coup d'œil qu'il jeta a Théa en disant cela. Il voulait la ménager pour sa première journée et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Ils se levèrent, des interrogations plein la tête et un peu frustrés de ne pas avoir pu beaucoup avancer.

Le petit hôtel de la ville leur fournis de confortables chambres ainsi qu'un repas chaud qu'ils prirent tous ensemble dans la petite salle prévue a cet effet.

\- Tout le monde au lit, annonça Hotch a la fin du repas. Je vous veux frais et dispo demain a 8 heure ! Hop hop hop !

Ils ne firent pas prier et certainement pas Théa dont les élancements de sa jambe se faisaient sentir bien qu'elle tenta de le cacher. Mais Hotch, qui l'avait eut a l'œil toute la journée, nota parfaitement la boiterie de la jeune femme qui s'était accentué tout du long de la journée. Il s'apprêtait a la retenir mais Prentiss le tira avec elle dans leur chambre.

Théa s'effondra a plat ventre sur le lit double de la chambre.

\- Fatiguée ? Lui demanda son fiancé en ôtant ses chaussures.

\- Vidée ! Gémit elle, la tête dans les oreillers. Pourtant nous n'avons rien fait de spécial !

\- Il va falloir du temps pour reprendre le rythme.

\- Hum... Si tu le dit...

Il se pencha sur elle et repoussa d'une main les longs cheveux noirs sur le côté pour accéder a son cou. Il s'allongea a demi sur elle, embrassant la peau douce.

\- Tu as mal a la jambe ? Demanda t il.

\- Un peu...

Elle se retourna sur le dos pour l'embrasser et passer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Mais je suis tellement contente de reprendre le boulot, dit elle. Chercher des indices, établir le profil, interroger des suspects... Je suis vraiment faite pour ça !

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit il.

Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir a voir. Il glissa doucement vers le bas pour ouvrir le bouton de son jean avant de le lui retirer. Une fois le pantalon par terre, il attrapa sa jambe et lui massa longuement la cuisse.

\- Hum... T'es vraiment un homme parfait, gémit elle.

\- Il faut bien ça pour une femme parfaite, sourit il.

\- Flatteur, rit elle en fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement du massage.

\- Princesse ? Demanda t il au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Hum ? Répondit elle les yeux fermés, déjà a deux doigts de s'endormir sous les mains chaudes de son fiancé.

\- Est ce tu va parler a Hotch ? Tu sais, pour ta mémoire.

Elle ouvrit un œil suspect qu'elle braqua sur lui mais il ne détourna pas le regard.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Je me posais la question.

Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, pas du tout. Mais il voulait tout de même l'encourager a parler a Hotch sans trop lui mettre la pression. Elle referma son œil et s'étira.

\- Je ne sais pas Spencer, répondit elle finalement. Surement, oui, un jour...

Sa réponse lui suffisait et il la laissa tranquille pour ce soir. La journée du lendemain sera longue et elle avait besoin de repos. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea prêt d'elle avant de rabattre les couvertures sur eux. Il espérait juste qu'elle tienne le coup.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas a me laisser vos commentaire en review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et si vous ne voulez louper aucun chapitre vous pouvez vous abonner a cette fic en la mettant dans vos favoris pour recevoir une alerte quand le prochain chapitre sera publié ;)

A très vite j'espère !


	56. Chapitre 56

**Chapitre 56**

Il avait chaud et le matelas était douillet. L'impression de chaleur était renforcé par le bruit de la neige qu'il entendait souffler derrière les rideaux clos. Un corps bouillant était a demi allongé sur le sien. Il faisait encore noir dans la chambre quand il ouvrit un œil. Il était encore tôt. Il referma les yeux, prêt a se rendormir pour encore quelques temps quand on toqua brutalement a la porte.

\- Aaron ! Cria une voix. Debout là dedans ! On a du travail !

Il sursauta si fort qu'il glissa du lit et se retrouva les fesses sur la moquette. Échevelé et déboussolé, il attrapa son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit pour vérifier l'heure. Il était six heure du matin !

\- Ça va ? Demanda Emily qui sortait une tête ébouriffée de sous la couette.

\- Je vais la tuer ! Grogna Hotch en se relevant.

Emily étouffa un rire, amusé de voir son compagnon en colère, en caleçon et les cheveux dans tout les sens se diriger vers la porte.

\- THEA ! Hurla t il dans le couloir après avoir ouvert la porte.

Emily entendit un éclat de rire et vit Hotch disparaitre de la chambre. Elle le vit revenir deux minutes plus tard, l'air encore plus en colère.

\- Elle s'est sauvée cette sale gamine ! S'écria t il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Et tu ne lui as pas couru après ? Demanda Emily dont les joues devenaient de plus en plus rouge a force de se retenir de rire.

\- En caleçon ?! S'indigna Hotch.

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça... Mais il est vrai que ça aurais cassé ton image d'homme sérieux et sans humour.

Hotch compris que sa compagne se moquait de lui et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il se calma en se répétant en boucle dans sa tête qu'il était content du retour de Théa de Reid, qu'ils leur avaient manqué, juste pour juguler son envi d'étrangler sa jeune subalterne.

\- Elle a beau boiter elle courre encore vite, râla t il en se recouchant.

Emily se blottit contre lui et rabattit les couvertures chaudes sur eux.

\- Elle boite ? Demanda t elle.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? C'est légers mais bien là, surtout a la fin de la journée hier.

Emily vit ses traits se crisper.

\- Elle a passé une visite médical avant de reprendre son poste, non ?

\- Oui, la semaine dernière.

\- Si le médecin l'a autorisé a retravailler c'est que tout va bien.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as l'air inquiet, insista Emily. Pourquoi ?

Hotch baissa les yeux vers elle, se demandant si il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal a s'endormir la veille, ressassant les révélations de Reid en boucle. Théa avait bien caché son jeu. Pas une seconde il ne s'était douté que la mémoire lui été revenue ! Pourtant, ils avaient tous été très présents autour d'eux durant sa convalescence et il n'avait rien remarqué ! Non seulement il avait était peiné d'apprendre que le jeune couple lui avait caché cette information mais en plus il avait été blessé dans son orgueil de profiler. Mais au fond le vrai vrai problème, c'est qu'il avait été vraiment très attristé d'apprendre la vérité. Cela fut le sujet de nombreuses discutions entre lui, Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi et Garcia. Et ils étaient tous d'accord que la perte de mémoire de Théa était un mal pour un bien. Apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas l'avait bien plus chamboulé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. A présent il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour eux. De ne pas avoir insisté pour que la jeune femme voit un psychologue, quitte a la trainer par la peau des fesses. Il imaginait bien l'enfer qu'ils avaient dut vivre tout les deux, les cauchemars, les crises de paniques et de doutes...

Mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ils avaient retrouvé la même Théa hier. La Théa joyeuse et maladroite qu'elle avait toujours été. Et si il n'y avait eu sa boiterie, il aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Il n'en était que peu étonné encore une fois. Tête de mule jusqu'au bout des doigts de pieds ! Bornée, têtue mais courageuse. Voilà qui était tout a fait le genre de Théa. Ignorer et oublier ce qui faisait mal, pour avancer. Jusqu'au jour ou tout remonte.

Mais il allait la garder a l'œil encore un bout de temps.

Devait il partager la confidence de Reid avec Emily ? Sa compagne serait elle vexée si elle apprenait qu'il le lui avait caché ?

Non.

Non, elle comprendrait sa promesse de garder pour lui ce qu'il avait appris.

\- Pour rien, répondit il a sa question en serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Je me demandais ce qu'il lui avait prit de tambouriner a la porte comme ça.

\- C'était juste pour t'embêter, dit elle en étouffant un bâillement. Tu passais ton temps a dire qu'on s'ennuyait sans eux. Tu devrais être content !

\- Ouais, bah la prochaine fois qu'elle me fait un coup pareil, je la colle a son bureau a faire de la paperasses pendant un mois !

* * *

Deux heures plus tard et après un bon petit déjeuner dans le confortable salon de l'hôtel, il mirent les pieds dehors, découvrant avec émerveillement que tout était recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc. Le bureau du shérif n'était pas loin et ils s'y rendirent a pied, chahutant dans la neige comme des enfants sur le chemin. Théa se prit une énorme boule de neige derrière la tête sans comprendre d'où elle venait avant de voir Hotch se frotter les mains pour en ôter la neige, un air satisfait sur le visage.

L'ambiance bon enfant s'assombrit d'un seul coup quand ils franchirent la porte du bureau. Le visage blanc du shérif ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : Il y avait eut une nouvelle victime.

\- On vient tout juste d'avoir un appel, expliqua t il. Le vieux George a été retrouvé mort chez lui ce matin.

Hotch forma les équipes rapidement, seulement deux jours entre les meurtres, ils devaient réagir vite.

\- Morgan et Prentiss, allez parler aux parents de Missi. Reid retourne voir le légiste et attend qu'on amène la nouvelle victime, voit avec Garcia si elle a trouvé quelque chose. Théa, Rossi et moi on va aller sur la scène du crime.

La maison du vieux George était a l'écart de la ville, cachée au fond d'un bois. Le paysage enneigé était magnifique et Théa aurait put rester des heures a contempler le joli tableau qui s'offrait a elle. Si les véhicules de police et les agents du Shérif ne gâchaient pas l'ambiance... Et encore plus si elle ne savait pas que le corps d'un pauvre homme se trouvait dans la petite bâtisse.

Emmitouflée dans son gros manteau et les pieds chaussés de bottes fourrés, elle suivi Hotch et Rossi dans la maison. Si de l'extérieur l'habitation semblait charmante, ce ne fut pas le cas de l'intérieur. Il y aurait eut besoin d'un sacré coup de ménage ! Et même d'une rénovation complète. La maison ne devait pas être entretenue depuis un sacré bout de temps ! La peinture des murs s'écaillait a plusieurs endroits, laissant entrevoir la pierre grise en dessous. L'odeur d'humidité et de poussière prenait les narines dès que l'on entrait a l'intérieur. Les toiles d'araignée avaient la part belle et s'étendaient sur toutes les poutres apparentes du plafond. Le sol était recouvert d'objets et de détritus divers qu'elle dut enjamber pour accéder au seul petit coin a peu prêt propre de la pièce.

Prêt de la cheminée éteinte, un gros fauteuil faisait face a la fenêtre, occupé par un vieil homme qu'on aurait pu croire endormi.

\- Comme pour la première victime, annonça le légiste, aucune trace de coups ou de blessure. A croire qu'il est mort dans son sommeil.

\- Mais ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Mais il y une minuscule trace de piqure dans son cou. Je l'ai trouvé facilement vu que je savais quoi chercher et au moins là ce n'était pas caché par des cheveux. J'ai prélevé des échantillons dans la plaie mais je ne serais pas surpris d'y trouver le même venin que dans celle de Missi.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens ! Intervint Rossi. Pourquoi s'en prendre a une adolescente puis ensuite a un vieil homme ?

\- Et ce n'est pas un hasard, continua Théa. Pour Missi on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais cette maison est trop isolée pour que le tueur l'ai choisi au hasard ! Elle a été ciblée !

\- C'est peut être justement par ce qu'elle est isolée qu'il a choisi cette maison, proposa Hotch.

\- Je ne crois pas. Il a pris un gros risque en s'introduisant dans le lycée. N'importe qui aurait pu entrer dans les toilettes alors qu'il s'y trouvait encore. Ici s'était plus facile, deux modes opératoires complétement différents si on oublie l'arme du crime.

\- Il faut fouiller plus loin dans la vie de Missi. Si elle a été choisie il y a forcement une raison.

\- Pour le vieux George, les interrompit le Shérif. Je vais vous faire gagner du temps. Il n'y a rien dans sa vie qui donne envi de le tuer. C'était un ermite. Il ne sortait jamais de chez lui et se faisait tout livrer a domicile. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu en ville ça remonte a au moins 5 ans. Depuis la mort de sa femme.

\- Elle est morte de quoi ? Demanda Théa.

\- Cancer de l'estomac, répondit il. Depuis, il vit en reclus.

\- Notre analyste va chercher dans leur vie, déclara Hotch.

Il s'éloigna pour passer son coup de téléphone, râlant parce qu'il n'avait aucun réseau et dut sortir dans le froid. Théa regarda autour d'elle, étudiant l'environnement du vieil homme et ne put en tirer grand chose. Son regard fut en revanche attiré par un éclat brillant au doigt de la victime. Elle s'approcha et découvrit une chevalière joliment gravée. Une pierre verte sertie en son centre.

\- Tu crois que c'est une vrai ? Demanda Rossi qui se penchait a son tour sur la bague.

\- Une vrai de vrai, répondit Théa en enfilant une paire de gants en caoutchouc.

Elle attrapa la main de l'homme pour retirer le bijou du doigt. Elle glissa facilement et elle put le lever au dessus de ses yeux pour l'étudier a la lumière d'un rayon de soleil qui filtrait a travers les carreaux sales de la fenêtre.

\- C'est une vrai émeraude, dit elle. Et l'anneau en or massif. Sa valeur doit avoisiner votre revenu annuel, David.

\- Celui que me verse le FBI ou la vente de mes livres ? Plaisanta t il.

\- Les deux, répondit elle sérieusement.

Rossi se redressa impressionné.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en joaillerie.

\- Je suis une fille, plaisanta t elle. Je n'aime pas spécialement les bijoux mais je sais reconnaitre une chevalière de grande valeur quand j'en vois une.

\- Notre victime ne semble pas avoir les moyens de s'offrir un tel cadeau.

\- Ça s'est sur, intervint le Shérif. Il croulait sous les dettes. Toutes les terres autour de la maison appartenaient a sa famille depuis 5 générations, mais il a dut les vendre a la mort de sa femme. Les frais d'hôpitaux ont tout absorbé.

\- Un héritage familiale peut être, proposa Rossi.

\- Il aurait préféré vendre ses terres plutôt qu'un bijou qui vaut une fortune ? Non, ça colle pas.

\- Il y a des armoiries de gravées dessus, dit Rossi en désignant la bague.

\- Je vais demander a Garcia de faire des recherches.

Elle glissa le bijou dans un petit sac plastique.

\- Il n'y a encore une fois aucune trace de lutte, observa Rossi. Encore que c'est tellement le capharnaüm ici que des traces de lutte pourraient passer inaperçues. Mais je ne crois pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Théa qui elle aussi pensait qu'un peu plus de bazars ou moins ne se verrait pas.

\- La poussière ma petite, lui répondit Rossi. Tout est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Si il y avait eut du grabuge il y aurait des traces et là rien.

Ça se tenait, se dit elle.

\- Donc il était déjà dans son fauteuil quand il a été tué. Comment a fait le tueur ? Il était forcément dans la pièce avec lui.

\- Donc il le connaissait, il l'a fait rentrer volontairement.

\- Mais si quelqu'un s'approche de moi avec une seringue je le verrais.

\- Pas forcement, regarde où se trouve la piqure.

Rossi lui désigna la nuque de la victime.

\- Pour piquer a cet endroit je dois me trouver derrière lui.

Il mima le geste après s'être glissé derrière le fauteuil.

\- La victime était suffisamment en confiance, conclu Théa.

\- Je dois retourner au poste, leur dit Hotch en passant la tête dans la pièce. Les journalistes reniflent le sang a des kilomètres et ça chauffe là-bas, je dois préparer une conférence. Rejoignez Emily et Morgan chez Missi. Reid attend que l'équipe du légiste amène le corps a la morgue il nous rejoindra plus tard. Garcia a eut quelques infos. On se retrouve au poste tous ensemble a midi pour faire le point et commencer le profil.

Et il ressortit a l'extérieur. Théa se mordit la lèvre en regardant son supérieur s'éloigner dans la neige a travers la fenêtre. Rossi capta son regard et son air préoccupée.

\- Tu as quelque chose sur le cœur ma petite, lui dit en interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

\- Pardon ?

\- Allez vide ton sac, ça te fera du bien. Ce n'est pas bon de garder pour soi seule ce qui nous ronge le cœur.

Théa considéra un moment son collègue et ami, hésitante. Rossi lui sourit et durant une seconde, elle cru voir le sourire bienveillant de son père.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas été tout a fait honnête avec vous, avoua t elle finalement. Et... Et je ne sais pas comment Aaron va réagir en l'apprenant.

\- Quoique tu nous ai caché, répondit Rossi. Je suis sur que tu avais de très bonnes raisons pour ne pas nous en parler.

Théa haussa les épaules.

\- Des raisons peuvent être bonnes pour moi mais pas pour Aaron.

Rossi rit en l'entrainant dehors.

\- Voilà de sages paroles, dit il, de la buée sortant de sa bouche.

Il se planta devant elle et couva sa collègue d'un regard bienveillant.

\- Et si tu me disais de quoi il en retourne ?

\- Je me souvient de mon agression, dit elle finalement, priant fort pour que Rossi ne lu en veuille pas. Tout m'est revenu le soir ou je suis sortie de l'hôpital. Dans un cauchemar mais c'était comme si j'y étais ! Je n'en ai parlé a personne sauf a Spencer. Et je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire non plus.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Rossi.

Il était calme et nul trace de colère dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Parce que je voulais oublier. Et je n'aurais pas pu si j'avais du en parler a Aaron et a vous tous.

\- Il t'aurais obligé de voir un psy, déduisit Rossi.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. En parler a Spencer c'est une chose, il était là quand je me suis souvenu de tout, même si je l'avais voulu je n'aurais pas pu le lui cacher. Mais le dire a Aaron...

\- Ça aurais rendu tout cela trop réel, compris Rossi.

\- Oui.

\- Et a présent tu veux tout lui avouer ?

\- Je le lui doit, je vous le doit a tous, expliqua t elle. Vous avez tous été si présent pour nous. Pour moi après mon réveil et pour Reid duran tmon coma. Sans vous il se serait laissé sombrer. Et c'est a cause de moi que Cooper a foutu la merde dans votre équipe. Sans moi rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Emily n'aurais pas été obligé de partir en mission de couverture, JJ ne serait pas partie et Spencer ne serait pas sentit coupable pour la fausse mort d'Emily. Ce n'est pas juste de vous mentir.

\- Notre équipe, répondit Rossi. Pas votre mais notre. Tu fait partie de l'équipe autant que chacun d'entre nous. Et tu va m'ôter tout de suite de ta tête toute idée de culpabilité. Tu n'es pour rien dans ce que Cooper a fait. Il s'est servi de toi.

\- Mais sans moi...

\- Sans toi il aurais tourné son ambition et son obsession sur une autre ! Et tu as payé le prix fort pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable.

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir menti ?

\- Non ma petite, pas une seconde et Hotch ne t'en voudra pas non plus. Il comprendra.

* * *

Parler avec Rossi lui avait fait du bien et lui avait libéré une partie du poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle se promit de parler a son supérieur dès la fin de cette affaire.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs collègues chez les parent de Missi. Théa accepta avec bonheur la tasse de café brulante que lui servit la mère de l'adolescente.

\- Je vous remercie, il fait un froid de canard dehors, la remercia t elle, le nez rougit par le froid.

\- C'est bien le minimum que je puisse faire, lui répondit la grande femme brune. Et puis cela m'occupe.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée pour votre fille Madame, compatit Théa. Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour retrouver celui qui a commis cette atrocité.

Madame Warren croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en resserrant son gilet autour d'elle.

\- Vos collègues nous ont dit qu'il avait eu un nouveau meurtre ? Demanda t elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Oui, malheureusement ce matin Mr George a été découvert mort chez lui. Il présente la même trace de piqure que votre fille dans la nuque.

\- C'est épouvantable, gémit Madame Warren. Pourquoi ma Missi ? Elle n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter cela...

\- C'est ce que nous essayons de comprendre, répondit Morgan. C'est pourquoi nous devons vous poser des questions. Hier encore nous pensions que Missi s'est malheureusement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais depuis le meurtre de ce matin nous remettons en cause cette théorie.

\- Oui je comprend... Mon mari est partit en déplacement, il ne sera de retour que demain.

\- Vous avez de la famille ou des amis pour vous soutenir ? Demanda Prentiss en s'asseyant auprès de la mère éplorée.

Madame Warren hocha la tête, le teint pale et blafard.

\- Oui, ma mère est venue m'aider. Elle vit ici avec moi en attendant le retour du papa de Missi.

La mère semblait tenir le coup, restant digne dans la douleur mais Théa voyait ses mains trembler, luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Puis je voir la chambre de Missi, madame Warren ? Demanda t elle. Je vous promet de rien déranger.

\- Bien sur, c'est a l'étage, deuxième porte a droite. Excusez moi si je ne vous accompagne pas, c'est encore trop tôt...

\- Merci.

Théa se leva, suivi par Morgan, laissant Rossi et Emily interroger la mère de famille.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce a coucher. Au premier regard, c'était une chambre d'adolescente normale. Les murs étaient couverts de posters et de photos. Le lit recouvert de peluches. L'armoire débordait de vêtements. Un bureau tout aussi encombré de livres et de cahiers.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'ont découvrira quoi que se soit ici, dit Morgan en s'approchant des photos. Je pense toujours que Missi a été choisi au hasard. Le tueur s'est caché dans les toilettes et a attendu une victime quelconque. C'est tombé sur Missi, il ne pouvait absolument pas prévoir qu'elle allait se rendre aux toilette a ce moment là.

\- Peut être l'a t il attendue, proposa Théa en s'approchant du bureau.

\- Et prendre le risque de se faire prendre en restant tapis là toute la journée ? Il y a des toilettes a tout les étages au lycée, comment aurait il pu savoir qu'elle irait dans celles ci a ce moment précis ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Elle farfouilla parmi les livres sur le bureau et ouvrit les tiroirs. Puis refit la même chose avec la table de nuit, souleva le matelas sans rien trouver. Morgan la regarda faire sans poser de questions.

\- On apprendra rien ici, dit elle finalement.

Elle sortit de la chambre, Morgan sur les talons.

\- Madame Warren, demanda t elle a la mère de famille. Missi tenait elle un journal intime ?

La femme sembla décontenancée par la question.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit elle finalement après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes. Mais elle avait 17 ans, vous pensez bien qu'elle ne me disait pas grand chose sur sa vie. Si elle avait un journal je ne suis pas sure qu'elle m'en aurait parlé mais je ne pense sincèrement pas.

* * *

Il était midi et tous partageaient un repas rapide mais chaud autour de la petite table mise a disposition par le Shérif. Debout devant le tableau sur lequel il avait réunis tout les indices, Reid remonta ses lunettes sur son nez qu'il fronçait de dépit.

\- J'ai horreur de devoir dire ça mais je ne vois aucune logique a tout cela ! Déclara t il. Pour la première victime il ressemble a un opportunisme et pour la deuxième il parait méthodique.

\- Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'ont peu entendre le génialissime Dr Reid avouer qu'il n'y comprend rien ! Se moqua Morgan.

Reid n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que le Shérif entra dans la pièce sans frapper, l'air affolé.

\- Nous avons trouvé deux autres corps ! Scanda t il.

En alerte, ils se levèrent tous de leurs chaises, un vent d'urgence souffla dans la petite pièce.

\- Il accélère, ce n'est pas bon ! S'écria Hotch.

Le shérif semblait paniqué et apeuré.

\- Mes hommes paniquent ! Dit il. Les journalistes sont déjà sur place et ils tentent de les maintenir a distance mais ça passe déjà au journal !

Au même moment l'écran de l'ordinateur posé sur la table s'alluma et le visage grave de Garcia apparu.

\- Tout est aux infos ! S'écria t elle.

Son visage disparu, laissant place a une journaliste devant une maison, le micro a la main, annonçant qu'un troisième et quatrième meurtre avait été commis dans la petite ville.

\- C'est la merde ! Shérif, que vos hommes indiquent a mon équipe les lieux des meurtres. Faites poser des barrages et dispersez moi ces vautours !

\- Oui, tout de suite !

Heureux d'avoir des ordres clairs et précis, il se mit au travail.

\- On y vas tous ensemble, ordonna t il. Ne répondez pas aux questions des journalistes, je me chargerais d'eux quand nous auront fini sur les scènes de crime.

Ils se mirent en branle et sautèrent a bord des voitures. Morgan conduisit rapidement, avalant les kilomètres sans se préoccuper des feux de circulation, toutes sirènes allumées. Une deuxième voiture les suivaient avec Hotch et Rossi a son bord.

Les journalistes les accueillirent a leur arrivée devant la maison, un petit corps de ferme. Ils étaient très nombreux ! Les hommes du Shérif ne parvenaient pas a les disperser. Les flashs les éblouirent quand ils sortirent des voitures et les questions fusèrent. Les journalistes étaient si nombreux que Morgan et Hotch durent jouer des épaules pour réussir a passer a travers mais même les deux grands agents eurent du mal a se frayer un chemin.

\- Dégagez de là ! Hurla Morgan. Ou ont vous bouclent pour entrave a une enquête du FBI !

Mais ils n'eurent que faire de ses menaces et la masse de personnes continua de se refermer sur eux, tendant leurs micros vers eux et hurlant des questions inéligibles. Théa et Emily, coincées entre leurs collègues se sentirent happées et séparées des hommes. Théa voyait Reid, plus grand que les autres s'éloigner, bousculée par le troupeau de journalistes. Elle entendit même Emily pousser un cri de douleur derrière elle. Jouant de sa petite taille, Théa se faufila jusqu'à elle et la trouva le nez en sang.

\- Emily !

\- Je me suis pris un coup ! Gémit elle en essuyant le sang de son visage.

Hotch perdit patience quand il entendit la plainte de Prentiss. Il fendit la foule, écrasant des pieds et écartant sans somations les journalistes. Il en fit même tomber un pour atteindre ses collègues. Il attrapa la main d'Emily et la tira vers lui. Le suivant de prêt, Reid en fit de même et referma sa main sur celle de sa fiancée. Morgan avait attrapé la caméra d'un journaliste et la balança au sol.

\- Si vous ne déguerpissez pas d'ici immédiatement je vous fait tous confisquer votre matériel !

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Hurla le journaliste dont la caméra était en miette sur le sol.

\- Je vais me gêner ! Répondit Hotch. Shérif ! Bouclez moi cet homme !

\- Quoi ?! Et sous quel prétexte ?!

\- Entrave a une enquête du FBI !

L'un des agents de police attrapa l'homme et lui passa les menottes sous ses vives protestations avant de le balancer dans une voiture de police.

\- Quelqu'un veux le suivre ?! Hurla Hotch et braquant la foule de ses yeux furieux.

Le silence se fit parmi les journalistes et le calme revint enfin et ils purent atteindre la porte d'entrée de la maison tandis que les hommes du Shérif faisaient reculer la horde de vautours.

Une fois dans la maison, Hotch se pencha sur Prentiss.

\- Ça va ?

\- Non mais quelle bande de rapaces ! Hurla t elle en posant le mouchoir que lui tendait Hotch sur son nez. Ils deviennent de plus en plus avides ! T'inquiète Aaron, j'ai connu pire.

Hotch pris quelques secondes pour s'assurer que tout le monde allaient bien mais a part Emily qui saignait toujours du nez et Théa qui s'était remise a boitiller, sa jambe n'ayant que peu apprécié de se faire bousculer ainsi, tout le monde allait bien et ils purent se remettre au travail.

\- Les deux victimes sont Thérèse Emilio et son jardinier Roger Snyder, leur annonça Shérif.

Il désigna une vieille femme allongée sur un canapé dans le salon et la fenêtre par laquelle on apercevait le corps du jardiner sur la pelouse.

Reid soupira. Il avait eut hâte de reprendre le travail mais il ne s'attendait pas a une telle hécatombe !

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :)


	57. Chapitre 57

Je suis absolument impardonnable ! Ca fait quoi, 3 mois que je n'ai rien publié ? Débordée par le boulot et ma fille le temps a filé a une vitesse subluminique ...

Mais ENFIN et j'insiste sur le ENFIN, voici la suite avec mes excuses pour le retard :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 57**

La vieille dame était allongée dans son canapé au milieu d'un joli salon. Partout les murs et les étagères regorgeaient de bibelots et de tableaux anciens.

\- De toute évidence, le vol n'est le mobile, affirma Morgan.

\- Encore qu'il serait difficile de dire si il manque quelque chose, contra Reid. Ça va demander du temps de vérifier tout cela.

\- Pas tant que ça, répondit le shérif. Je sais que Madame Emilio a récemment fait l'inventaire de tout ses biens afin que tous figurent dans son testament. On lui a diagnostiqué un cancer du sein il y a peu, elle a donc mis toutes ses affaires en ordre. Ça ne sera pas si difficile que ça de vérifier que rien n'a été volé.

\- Vous semblez bien renseigné sur chacune des victimes, demanda Prentiss en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

Mais l'homme haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

\- C'est une petite ville et j'ai grandit ici. Tout le monde se connait ici. Et c'est mon boulot de savoir ce genre de chose. De plus madame Emilio était une bonne amie de ma femme. Elle sera très peinée d'apprendre son décès...

Hotch considéra l'homme un instant d'un œil soupçonneux mais la peine visible sur son visage lui souffla qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de douter de son honnêteté. Il ferait vérifié ses antécédents par Garcia par acquis de conscience tout de même.

Théa se pencha sur le corps après avoir enfilé des gants. Délicatement, elle tourna un peu la tête de la victime sur le coté, découvrant ainsi la minuscule trace de piqure dans le cou de cette dernière.

\- Je vous pari 20 billets qu'on trouvera la même marque sur le jardinier, annonça t elle.

Elle eut raison et cela n'étonna personne. Le jardinier était un homme plutôt jeune, la trentaine. Le Shérif leur fit également un rapide topo sur ce qu'il savait du jeune homme. Sans histoire, vivant de petits boulots que le voisinage voulait bien lui confier.

\- Un brave gars, toujours prêt a rendre service.

\- De la famille ? Demanda Reid.

\- Une petite amie.

\- On va devoir lui parler, ajouta Reid qui observait le jardin depuis la petite terrasse.

Tout était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Il n'y avait aucune traces dans la neige mis a part celle du jardinier et ceux des forces de l'ordre. Toute la scène avait déjà été photographiée sous tout les angles. L'un des agents les informa qu'il n'y avait aucune trace dans la neige a leur arrivée. Il en fit la remarque a Hotch.

\- Comment le tueur a put aller lui planter l'aiguille dans le cou sans laisser de traces dans la neige ? Il n'a pas neigé suffisamment depuis ce matin pour que tout soit aussi vite recouvert.

\- C'est impossible a moins que notre suspect ai des bras de trois mètres, répondit Théa.

Reid sourit et entra dans le jardin en relevant le col de son manteau. Il fut suivi par sa fiancée et ils firent ensemble le tour de la propriété pas si grande a l'extérieur. Mais aucune traces ne put leur donner un quelconque indice.

\- C'est bizarre... Grogna Reid qui n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

\- J'ai bien une idée mais... Ça parait tellement invraisemblable !

\- Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité, répondit Reid.

\- Sherlock Holmes, sourit Théa.

\- Quel est ton idée ?

\- Il l'a tué a distance, expliqua t elle.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne pence pas qu'il ai joué aux fléchettes avec la seringue... Mais il existe d'autre arme qui permette de lancer des seringues hypodermiques.

\- Comme les fusils hypodermiques qu'on utilise pour les animaux avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes ?

\- Oui par exemple.

Reid réfléchit quelques instant pour considérer cette éventualité.

\- Il est vrai que cela expliquerai certaines chose. Avec une arme comme celle ci il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher de trop prêt de ses victimes. Mais ces fusils sont très grands et très encombrants. Pas discret discret a transporter.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que cela me parait improbable. En plus si c'était le cas on aurait retrouvé la fléchette prêt du corps de Roger.

\- Garde cette idée dans un coin de ta tête, lui dit il. Fouillons un peu les massifs et les buissons, peut être qu'on trouvera la seringue ou autre chose.

Alors que les équipes du DSC et du légiste s'agitaient un peu partout, prenant des photos, relevants des empreintes et autres potentiels indices, ce fut Morgan qui dénicha quelque chose dans le massif de rosiers sous la fenêtre du salon lors d'un pur hasard. Le froid engourdissant les pieds de Théa elle finit par trébucher a nouveau, tombant sur Morgan qui se penchait prudemment par dessus les rosiers. Le grand agent perdit l'équilibre et entraina Théa avec lui dans les épines pointues.

\- THEA ! Hurla t il quand les épines transpercèrent son épais blouson. TES PIEDS ! REGARDE OU TU LES MET !

\- J'ai pas fait exprès !

Reid et Rossi vinrent a leur aide. Morgan ayant amortit la chute de Théa, Rossi la remis facilement sur ses pieds.

\- Ouille, ouille ! Gémit la jeune femme en sautillant sur place pour se débarrasser des épines accrochés a ses vêtements.

Mais le pauvre Morgan était coincé dans les branches, chaque gestes lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il attrapa la main de Reid pour tenter de sortir de se guêpier, mortifié d'avance de l'état dans lequel allait finir son blouson, mais il était trop lourd pour le frêle Docteur qui ne parvenait pas a le soulever sans finir lui aussi dans les rosiers.

\- Attend, attend, gémit Morgan. Je vois quelque chose !

Il lâcha la main de Reid pour la plonger dans les épines acérées. Il grimaça un moment avant de retirer un objet brillant des branches, les doigts en sang. Il brandit un étrange diadème qui étincelait dans les pâles rayons de soleil.

\- Donnez moi un sac, demanda t il.

Rossi lui tendit le plastique dans lequel Morgan fit tomber l'étrange couronne.

\- Sortez moi de là maintenant !

Ils durent s'y mettre a trois pour le tirer de sa prison d'épines. Il ressortit couvert d'égratignures, les vêtements en lambeaux. Théa se répandit en excuses le reste de la journée, lui promettant de lui offrir un nouveau blouson.

* * *

En fin de journée, ils étaient tous au poste devant une petite montagne de rien du tout. Ils n'avaient rien ! La table et le tableau regorgeaient d'indices et de preuves mais aucun schémas n'en ressortait. Reid avait de la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles a force de réfléchir, examinant encore et encore les photos de scènes de crime. Garcia n'avait pas put plus les aider. Rien dans le passé des victimes indiquant une quelconque raison de les tuer. Rien non plus parmi les amateurs de serpents de la région. Rien sur un potentiel trafic de venin. Rien. Ils n'avaient rien. Ils étaient si déprimés que personne n'eut envi de toucher aux plats vietnamiens livrés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et Théa se mit a douter d'elle même. Les six mois qu'elle avait passé a l'hôpital puis en convalescence avait ils émoussé ses dons de profiler ? Ou alors le coup qu'elle avait pris sur la tête ? Avait elle encore les capacités pour faire ce travail ?

Se rongeant les ongles, elle se rassura en voyant ses collègues patauger autant qu'elle dans la semoule. Elle relâcha son pauvre doigt pour soupirer devant le bazars de la pièce. A l'image de leur situation, des photos, des notes, des résultats d'analyses, des preuves et autres papiers remplissait l'espace. Reid avait bien tenté d'y mettre un semblant d'ordre mais il eut beau retourner et classer les éléments de preuves, rien n'y fit.

L'abattement et la frustration était a son comble quand le shérif les rejoint, la mine défaite.

\- Encore ? Se plaignit Hotch d'un air las.

Le shérif opina du chef. Tous soupirèrent. Hotch jeta un œil a sa montre, il était deux heures du matin.

\- Rossi et Théa, allez sur la nouvelle scène de crime, dit il. Je vais aller attendre le corps chez le légiste avec Reid. Morgan va faire désinfecter tes blessures, Emily va avec lui s'il te plais, je n'aime pas la couleur que prend ton nez depuis ce midi.

Le nez de Prentiss prenait une jolie teinte violacé depuis le coup que lui avait donné le journaliste. Aucun des deux ne protestèrent et tout le monde obéit sans discuter. L'ambiance était lourde, oppressée par un sentiment d'urgence. Même les maladresses de Théa ne purent les dérider. A ce rythme, toute la ville allait se faire décimer en quelques jours.

Quatre personnes étaient mortes en deux jours et on venait de leur annoncer un cinquième meurtre. Jusqu'où irait la folie du suspect ?

Chauffage poussé a fond dans la voiture, Théa regarda défiler la route recouverte de neige. La lumière des étoiles et de la lune se reflétaient sur la poudreuse. Mais même elle qui adorait la neige ne put apprécier le jolie spectacle, trop angoissée qu'elle était.

\- Arrête de te mettre la pression comme ça ma petite, lui dit Rossi qui ressentait sa tension. On est tous dans la même panade. Toi pas plus que nous.

Théa lui sourit tout de même, toujours étonnée de voir a quel point elle était facilement profilable.

\- Je me sens rouillée, admit elle. J'ai l'impression que la solution est là sous mes yeux mais que je ne la voit pas ! C'est... Frustrant.

\- C'est le cas de tout le monde dans l'équipe,la rassura t il.

\- Oui mais j'ai vraiment vraiment l'impression d'avoir la réponse sur le bout de la langue ! Comme si quelque chose m'empêchais de le dire.

\- Tu trouvera en temps voulu.

\- Oui mais en attendant de pauvres gens continues de se faire tuer.

Le silence se fit dans la voiture tandis qu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

\- David, ça vous ai déjà arrivé ? Demanda t elle finalement.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Vous avez prit votre retraite pendant dix ans pour vous consacrer a vos livres. A votre retour vous n'avez pas eu le sentiment d'avoir perdu quelque chose ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Des réflexes, une certaine logique face aux preuves ou... L'instinct ?

\- Tu as l'impression d'avoir perdu ton instinct pour être un bon profiler ?

Elle pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir a la question.

\- Oui, admit elle finalement. Avant, tout me semblait facile ou fluide dans les affaires. Et même quand on étaient dans une impasse, je savais que je finirais par comprendre au bout d'un moment.

Rossi gara la voiture derrière celle du Shérifs dans une ruelle sombre. Il se tourna vers elle et découvrit l'angoisse dans les traits de la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas ton instinct que tu as perdu, Théa. L'instinct on ne le perd pas, c'est ancré en nous, ça fait partit de nous au même titre que ton cœur ou ton cerveau. Ce que tu as perdu c'est ta confiance en toi.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Tu doutes de tes capacités parce que tu as été absente pendant longtemps. Et il se trouve malheureusement que pour ta première affaire lors de ton retour nous tombions sur une affaire très difficile. Mais je te garantit que la confiance va revenir ! Ai confiance en tes capacités, en ton instinct, écoute le.

\- Vous croyez ? Douta t elle.

Les paroles de Rossi lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Il avait raison, elle avait perdu confiance en elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle doutait autant de ses capacités, remettant en doute sa place dans l'équipe. Cela lui creva le cœur. Cooper lui avait pris bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Rossi lui attrapa les mains et les serra dans les siennes avant de lui offrir un de ses sourires chaleureux.

\- J'en suis persuadé, affirma t il avec toute la conviction du monde dans la voix.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, sentant les larmes lui picoter douloureusement les yeux.

\- Allez ma petite ! S'écria t il. Allons attraper ce fumier !

Elle s'essuya rapidement le visage tandis qu'il sortait de la voiture avant de l'imiter.

Il faisait noir dans la ruelle malgré la pleine lune. Les lampadaires de la rue n'éclairaient pas suffisamment et ils durent sortir leur lampes torches en attendant que les hommes du Shérifs installent un meilleur éclairage.

\- Une voisine est tombée dessus en sortant son chien, expliqua le Shérif.

A l'aide de sa torche il éclaira un corps étendus sur le sol, à moitié recouvert de neige. Face contre terre, l'homme semblait être un sans domicile fixe. Prêt de lui un caddie sur trois roues contenait un gros tas de bric a brac. Des canettes de sodas vides, des sacs en plastique, des vêtements qui sentaient fort mauvais et divers objets sans doute trouvés dans des poubelles.

\- Vu la position du corps, commença Rossi. Il est lui aussi mort sur le coup.

Enfilant des gants, il abaissa un peu le col du blouson mité du SDF, découvrant un marque de seringue.

\- C'est le même suspect... Soupira Théa. Quand a t il était tué ?

\- C'est a moi de vous le dire, dit une voix dans le dos de la jeune agent.

Emmitouflé dans un manteau trois fois trop grand et la tête enfouis sous plusieurs couche d'écharpes et de bonnets, le légiste s'approchait, sa mallette a la main.

Il se pencha sur le cadavre et l'examina rapidement.

\- Je vais devoir faire l'autopsie pour vous donner une heure plus précise de la mort. Mais si je prend en compte le froid et la neige qui as ralentit la décomposition, je dirais qu'il est mort depuis au moins 24 heures.

\- Donc avant Mme Emilio et son jardinier mais après Missi et le vieux George, déduit Théa. Tué au milieu de la nuit, rapidement recouvert de neige, il n'est pas étonnant qu'on ne le retrouve que maintenant.

\- Je vais l'emmener a mon labo, annonça le légiste et me mettre immédiatement au boulot.

\- Nos collègues vous y attendent, lui répondit Rossi.

Il éclaira rapidement le reste de la ruelle mais a part quelques poubelles il n'y avait rien.

\- Le tueur a dut s'approcher par derrière, proposa Théa. Il n'y a aucune autre issu. Encore une fois il a réussi a s'approcher très prêt de sa victime sans qu'elle ne le voit venir.

\- A moins que ton hypothèse du fusil hypodermique soit la bonne, repris Rossi. La ruelle est longue, il aurait très bien pu se dissimuler dans l'ombre et tirer sans que la victime ne le voit. Plus j'y pence et plus je crois que ta solution est la bonne.

Théa compris qu'il chercha a la rassurer en exprimant cela a voix haute.

\- Il aurai réussi a visé dans le noir ? Soit c'est un excellent tireur, soit il a eu beaucoup de chance.

\- Il est extrêmement méthodique, a mon avis son arme était équipé d'une lunette infrarouge.

\- Ou alors la victime était trop saoule pour le voir arriver et il n'a pas eu besoin de fusil.

En disant cela elle donna un coup de pied dans les nombreuses cadavres de canette de bière présente près du SDF.

\- On est pas plus avancés... Espérons que l'autopsie nous aidera.

* * *

Mais l'autopsie se révéla tout aussi décevante et n'apporta rien de plus que ce que les autres victimes leur avait déjà appris.

\- Il n'y a aucun liens entre les victimes. Il n'y a rien dans leur passé qui feraient d'eux des cibles, leur rapporta Emily vers 8 heure du matin après qu'elle soit revenu de son entrevue avec la petite amie du jardinier. La pauvre vient d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de prévenir le futur papa...

Elle avait ensuite interrogé Mlle Rosie, la vieille dame qui avait découvert le SDF en promenant son chien. Mais la gentille petite dame n'avait pas pu les aider plus non plus.

Théa allait piquer un roupillon sur les photos étalées devant elle sur table après qu'elle ai passé plusieurs heure a s'abimer les yeux dessus quand le Shérif passa la porte de leur salle. Tous levèrent des yeux inquiets vers lui, appréhendant qu'il leur annonce un nouveau meurtre. Heureusement, il venait simplement faire un rapide rapport et leur déposer un carton contenant les affaires du SDF mis sous scellé.

\- J'ai interrogé les voisins autour de la ruelle où a été retrouvé le SDF, leur dit il. Il s'appelait Henry Salvador. Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'il trainait dans le quartier. En revanche une voisine a indiqué avoir entendu du bruit en bas de chez elle aux alentours de l'heure du crime. Je vous laisse mon rapport, je doit rentrer chez moi quelques heures si vous voulez bien, ma femme est très inquiète.

\- Je vous en prie, prenez un peu de repos, lui répondit Hotch en attrapant le rapport.

Il se rassit et parcouru les feuilles rapidement.

\- Vers minuit, j'ai entendu un bruit de poubelle renversée, lut il. Je me suis mise a la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'étais déjà réveillée a cause d'un éclat de lumière verte qui est passé a travers mes rideaux mal fermés. Mais il faisait trop noir dans la ruelle je n'ai rien vu.

Hotch soupira.

\- Voilà qui ne nous avance guère non plus...

Il allait continuer sa lecture mais se vit arracher le rapport des mains par Théa.

\- Hey ! Râla t il. Tu peux pas demander !

Mais il se tut en la voyant fébrile et relisant les notes du Shérif.

\- Un éclair de lumière verte, souffla t elle a voix basse.

Elle laissa les connections se faire dans son cerveau, ses yeux allant du rapport aux photos sur la table en passant par les pièces a conviction. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place presque naturellement, lui envoyant des décharges dans la colonne vertébrale tant les sensations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait oublié a quel point s'était exaltant de comprendre et se laissa envahir par ces divines émotions.

Puis soudain, Théa s'immobilisa complétement.

Reconnaissant les symptômes d'un illumination, Reid regarda les émotions défiler dans les yeux de sa fiancée.

D'abord la joie d'avoir compris, puis l'étonnement et enfin une colère noire déforma ses jolies traits.

\- J'ai tout compris ! C'est... Rooooh c'est ignoble !

Elle bouillonnait sur place, Reid voyait ses doigts serrés sur le rapport se mettre a trembler.

Puis la colère disparue, laissant place a la peur.

\- Ho, mon dieu...

\- Tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu as compris par l'enfer ! Cria Hotch, interrompant les réflexions de Théa.

La jeune femme le regarda, le visage blanc.

\- Je sais qui sera la prochaine victime, déclara t elle.

\- Qui ? la pressa Hotch.

\- Un bébé...

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce. Hotch secoua la tête.

\- Mais comment en arrive tu a cette conclusion ?!

Théa tourna le regard vers Reid.

\- Tu ne comprend donc pas ? Lui demanda t elle.

Elle fouilla parmi les pièces a conviction et sortis plusieurs objets dans leurs sachets plastique ainsi qu'une photo du salon de Mme Emilio.

\- Et je pari que...

Elle plongea dans le carton amené par le Shérif et poussa un cri de victoire en sortant une drôle de chaine au bout de laquelle pendait un gros médaillon grossier.

\- Les victimes, tous retrouvés avec des objets près d'eux, expliqua t elle en brandissant les dits objets un a un. Un journal vierge, une bague, un médaillon, une coupe ( elle pointa du doigt sur la photo une coupe en argent posé sur la table basse ) et un diadème. Tous mort instantanément par inoculation de venin de serpent.

Reid fronça les sourcils.

\- Une lumière verte !

Le déclic se fit dans son esprit et il ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Il se crois dans...

\- Ce salopard se prend pour un foutu mangemort ! Cria t elle.

* * *

QUI avait compris ? :D


End file.
